A Familiar Touch
by Ebony'n'Ivory Angel
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, a girl with a guy's name, starts her first year of high school at Seirin. She had always loved basketball and the people she played with. But her happiness was short and she ran from her pain, leaving basketball behind. She believed that she could live without it but when she feels the familiarity of playing again, she just couldn't say no. GOMXOC Main pair:AkaXKuro
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – A New Beginning?**

 **HEY! I'm really excited for this fanfic! I used to hate basketball and sport in general until I watched Kuroko no Basket which really caught my attention. Hot guys playing basketball is something I totally don't want to miss out on. My friend introduced me to this anime and I honestly loved it from start to finish. I went ahead and read the manga too and I fell in love with each character. Anyway enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoy this fanfic because I really hope you all would!**

 **I have also written another KNB fanfic called 'A Game of Embers'. If there is anyone who is interested in a sort of fantasy world AU type story, please check it out! THANKS SO MUCH!**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB**

 _"Tetsu! Where are you going?!"_

 _The once loved deep voice called to her. She didn't turn to face him._

 _"Away…"_

 _"What do you mean away? WE need you! Are you going to abandon the game? Are you going to abandoned us?!"_

 _The voice pleaded to her. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying, the metallic tasting liquid ran down her chin._

 _"No, you abandoned me. And yes I am leaving the game, I am leaving basketball and never going back."_

 _"Why? Why are you doing this Tetsu?! Please don't leave!"_

 _She finally turned around, her sky blue hair rustled as the wind blew through it, tears streaming down her face as she faced the dark tanned boy that she once admired,_

 _"I'm sorry, but I'm never going back…"_

 _Then she turned and walked away._

 **~A year later~**

"Come join the swimming club!"

"Please join the art club!"

Everywhere there was noise and honestly, Kuroko Tetsuya preferred the quiet. Engrossed in her book, she glides through the never ending stream of high school students. Not surprisingly no one bumped into her or noticed her walking passed. She was born like a ghost. Always there but never noticed. She closed her book as she heard three familiar syllables, 'Basketball'. Instantly drawn to the source of those syllables, she approaches a small table with two people sitting there, a small girl with short brown hair and a tall boy with black hair and glasses. The boy in glasses says something to the girl and receives a punch to the shoulder. They continue to squabble without noticing her.

She glanced at the form, her hand reaching for the pen but then she snatched her hand back to her side, turned and walked away. _No, can't be tempted…I swore I wouldn't ever again._ She disappeared into the crowd; two voices filled with surprise called out behind her as a very large, muscular redhead went passed her. She caught his expression; neutral, perhaps a slight grin on his face.

"Did you see that? He's huge!"

"I think we're going to have some great first years on our team!"

 _First year huh?_ She heard the bling of a message notification from her phone, she flipped it open and stared at the message

 **To Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **From Ryota Kise**

 **Kurokocchi! It's been so long! Why don't you ever reply to my messages or answer my calls? WAH! I'm so lonely! I miss Kurokocchi! Please call me! I want to talk to you!**

She shoved her phone back into her pocket, a frown on her face. _Doesn't that boy have anything better to do then text me 24/7? Sigh…typical Kise…_ She had made up her mind that she was going to move on with life and not look back at her past. She was going to make sure that what happened back at Teiko would never happen again and to accomplish that, she was not going to play ever again. Right now, she didn't want to see any of them. She didn't bother texting back.

Tetsuya entered the classroom, her seat at the very back and coincidentally behind that same redhead from earlier in the morning who plonked himself right in front of her. As he did so, the gush of air from that blew her long sky blue hair fluttered behind her. _Gosh what a brute! Though, he would make a good player. Kinda reminds me of him…_ She sighed as the teacher came in and called out the roll.

"Kagami Taiga?"

"Here!"

So that was his name. Not only was his posture and personality like 'him' but his voice was deep and it was similar to a certain voice from long ago. _Ahahaha…Taiga, funny…_

"Kuroko Tetsuya?"

She snapped back into reality and called out 'here', although it seemed that her lack of presence was making it hard for the teacher and the rest of the class to notice her.

"Is he not here today? Honestly on the first day!"

She got up and walked to the table, again no one noticed her walk up to the table.

"Excuse me sensei, but I am here!"

The teacher jumped back as everyone stared at this blue haired girl.

"What? When has she been here?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya is a girl? I thought it was a boy?"

The teacher cleared her throat and smiled down at the girl,

"Sorry it seems I didn't notice you."

"No worries sensei, I get that a lot…"

She sat back down and everyone turned to face her. Their whispering and stares made her feel uncomfortable. The guy sitting in front of her didn't bother looking back, she was glad he didn't. She wasn't ready for conversation.

Later that day she walked around the school, exploring when she heard the loud tweet of a whistle. Her curiosity powered her feet and mind as she walked towards the sound and arrived at the gym. Inside were the two people at the basketball table and she stood there and watched.

"Hey is that the manager? She's cute but if only she were _bigger_ …"

The guy with the glasses smacked them in the back of the head. He must have been the captain of the team. The small brunette introduced herself,

"I'm the boys' basketball club coach, Aida Riko!"

Kuroko saw their jaws drop as they began to whisper to each other and muttered as they couldn't believe what she had just said. _Indeed it is quite strange to have a student as the coach of the basketball team, much less a female._

"TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRTS!"

"WHY?!"

She never replied and yelled at them to hurry up. It made Kuroko laugh at the sight of all these guys at the mercy of a short but powerful girl. After they took their shirts off, revealing toned and healthy bodies, she went ahead and analysed their bodies. She looked at everyone's faces and there was a single question that they all had in their minds. _How can she do that just by looking at us?_

The guy with the glasses, somehow, read their minds as well as hers as he answered,

"Her dad is a sports trainer, ever since she was little, she helped her dad collect data and create training regimen. It's something she picked up from observing bodies and data every day at her dad's workplace."

When she got up to Kagami, she stopped and looked totally shocked. It wasn't hard to guess but his body was perfect. His muscles were very prominent and solid and his height made him a powerful player.

Hyuga stared at his coach who had began to drool at the sight of Kagami's muscles and stats. His jealousy began to rise as he called out to her,

"Um…coach?"

Riko snapped out of her trance and resumed with her training.

"Alright, let's have a practice game! I want to see your abilities!"

Then they began to play a short game, so Riko could assess their skills. Kagami was a force to be reckoned with. He was powerful, skilled and most of all, he seemed to really enjoy basketball. Watching him ran up and down the court; huffing and puffy, sweating and dunking, it was a pleasurable reminder of the thrill, the rush of basketball.

It made her heart ache a little. A time where her best friends danced on the court and celebrating at the end. She snapped back into reality when the ball came flying at her. Instinctively, she caught the ball. The familiar feel of the roughness of the ball brought back years of memories of her playing and she stared at it as images of her past rushed through her mind. Kagami went to retrieve the ball but he couldn't find it anywhere.

"Where the hell is it?"

This brought Kuroko back as she approached the redhead.

"Hello Kagami-kun. I believe this ball is yours?"

"Thanks."

Realising that the ball and someone had magically appeared in front of him, Kagami jumped back with a shout as Kuroko looked up at him.

"What the? Since when have you been here?"

She didn't reply as she threw the ball back and began to leave. When Kagami caught it, he stared at her with shocked eyes.

"You-"

He was interrupted by Riko,

"Oi Bakagami! What is taking you so long?"

Without even thinking, the monstrous boy grabbed Kuroko's wrist and dragged her inside.

"Hey! What are you do-"

"Hey Coach! I think she's here to play too!"

"What? Kagami! You can't just drag girls into the gym like that! Besides, how do you know that she wants to play? Can she even play?"

"I can just tell. I can smell it from her…"

This caused the whole court, including Kuroko, to scowl at Kagami,

"Ew! What the hell? Bad choice of words Kagami."

"WHAT?! NO! I didn't finish my sentence! What I was meant to say is that I can smell the rubber of the basketball on her. It's a type of smell you get if you play often!"

The other players continued to stare at him weirdly, like he was a very strange pervert. But nevertheless, Riko stared at this girl. She was very fit for someone her size, she seemed capable. Riko could tell that this girl had indeed played a form of sports but not recently. She could see that the muscle mass in her arms and legs were that of a basketball player; albeit a female one. Though it seemed that the girl was lacking, as if she hadn't been playing for a while…Riko knew that this was a boys' team and it was extremely rare if not impossible for girls to play on a boys' team.

Although Hyuga seemed to notice something about this girl and he stepped forward. She was undeniably cute, not as cute as Riko, but there was something else about her that he was intrigued about, it felt like he had seen her somewhere.

"Riko, let her play. I have a good feeling about her."

"Wait- but- no- fine…"

Tetsuya had sworn that she would never play again and this wasn't going to stop her from breaking that oath anytime soon. Although she felt the big urge to just grab the ball and play, but at the same time, she knew she had to pull back.

"I am sorry to disappoint you but I don't play basketball anymore."

"Anymore? Did you used to play?"

 _Shit, I messed up._ Everyone's attention was now on her and she didn't want to reveal her truth or identity to anyone so she gave the biggest white lie ever.

"Yes I did used to play, but because of an injury, I can't play anymore. I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

She was on the brink of tears. _Please don't tell me to play. Leave me alone._ Everyone sighed as Kagami stared at her with disbelief in his eyes, he knew this girl could and would still play and he wasn't going to let her get away with it.

"Cut the crap,"

"Kagami-kun, if she doesn't want to play you can't force her to."

She bowed and turned to head back when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked at the message and sighed. This guy doesn't know when to give up.

 **To Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **From Ryota Kise**

 **Please reply. KUROKOCCHI! I'VE BEEN CRYING EVER SINCE YOU LEFT!**

Tetsuya knew it. She knew his intentions and she wasn't going to give in.

 **I don't want to see any of you. Leave me alone.**

She switched off her phone as she continued to watch the practice game between the seniors and the first years. This was the basketball she loved. This was the basketball she wanted to play. They were having so much fun and everyone was involved, from the coach to the players and the guys on the bench. She sighed and stared at everyone as she yearned to play again. She wanted to reach out and touch that ball but she knew, if she did, there was no going back. It had taken her so much effort to not play. She knew if she played, it would break her heart.

She wouldn't be able to bear the pain of her teammates leaving her, the isolation and betrayal. She never wanted to go through that again. A tear rolled down her eyes as her vision became blurry, a flash of a rainbow caught her eye before her vision cleared up and an orange mass came hurtling towards her.

"OI pipsqueak! Think fast!"

The ball was inches from her face but managed to catch it easily. Her past partner was more unpredictable than Kagami and his passes hurt like hell but she had gotten used to it. All those practices and games had built her endurance to those kinds of passes. Everyone stared at her in shock. They knew that his passes hurt like hell and that no ordinary person could catch it.

"What? What do you want?"

"Come over here and shoot."

"What?! Didn't I say I can't play anymore!"

"Shut up! I know you aren't injured. You heard what I said, now hurry up and shoot!"

"No! I'm leaving."

"Just get here and shoot already. I can tell you can, those fingers of yours, I can see that you've played."

She hesitated, her body too afraid to step onto the court. _No…I don't want this pain. I hate basketball!_ Her body betrayed her mind as she got onto the court and to satisfy Kagami, she stood at the three point line and shot. The shot wasn't perfect but it went in anyway, one of the few times it ever does. She was an all-rounder when it came to basketball. She could shoot just not very well, but her expertise lies in her passes, blocks and steals. She was average, perhaps lower, but there was a certain skill that no one had except for her. She was a ghost, a shadow on the court and she could disappear, reappear anywhere on the court without her enemies ever noticing her there.

Everyone smiled at her.

"You shoot well for someone with an injury…"

"Ok, I lied. I don't play anymore because of personal reasons which I have no reason to tell you."

Kagami scoffed, he towered over her but she didn't flinch because she has seen more intimidating things than him. Besides, his height didn't match Murasakibara's giant proportions. If you weren't scared of Akashi, then you pretty much aren't scared of anything else, he had the aura to intimidate the bravest of men.

"Oi Kagami! Don't bully girls you idiot!"

Riko lunged at Kagami but was stopped by Hyuga who covered her mouth and dragged her back. Riko could tell that this girl was hurt. From occasionally glancing at her during the practice match, the pain in the girl's eyes were evident, she could have sworn she saw a tear roll down. Whatever it was, the poor girl must have been traumatised or at least hurt…maybe losing an important match in middle school, breaking up with her team….it was anyone's guess. But she didn't like the fact that Kagami was being a nosy brat and pushing the girl.

"Don't lie. I can tell from the look in your eyes that you miss it and you really want to play again. I saw you sitting there crying. So I'm giving you this option, play with us on the team or leave and never come back."

She glared at him and he dropped her. The intensity of that glare had shocked him and everyone else. Kuroko may seem small, delicate and even fragile but she was none of those. She was sharp like a blade and strong like titanium.

"How funny of you to say that. You're just a first year who hasn't even been accepted into the team yet and you think you have the authority to say that to me? Forget it, I'm going home."

This guy… He was so much like _him_ and she didn't like it one bit. It recalled a bad memory. But he was also very different in the way that he actually loved basketball. She hadn't met him for long but she could feel his love for it emanating from his body. She could tell he wasn't the type of lose hope that easily. She tightened her fist in frustration as she fought herself. One half was begging her to play again. It knew she yearned for it and it knew she was very tempted to say yes. The other half told her that it would mean accepting Akashi's order to play again and she would never take orders from anyone like that again.

Then Tetsuya turned and ran out the gym. She could hear the others yell at Kagami for scaring her off and cries of pain as he most likely got hit by Riko. She grasped her heart as her head pounded with frustration. Damn it! It was hard, so very hard for her to resist and run out of the gym. Her hand was throbbing at the familiarity of the ball against her palm, her fingertips, and her body.

When she got home, she instantly burst into tears. All her emotions suddenly poured out of her body and she was so torn between playing and resisting. All this hurt from what happened the year before. She was so happy until her team began to fall apart, there was no more fun or emotion when playing with them. Winning was no longer an achievement, it was just a chore.

A quiet bling from her phone caught her attention.

 **From Kise Ryota**

 **Kurokocchi, where are you? Are you home right now? Do you mind if I come over?**

She didn't want to talk to him.

She then rewinded to that afternoon when she saw Kagami and the others play. It was warm, friendly and welcoming. Unlike Teiko, everyone was having so much fun, everyone supported each other and it was all about team effort. She thought, maybe the only way to end this pain and hurt, is to start fresh. She still remembered the painful pass that Kagami had thrown at her, it hurt but it felt exhilarating. It got her heart pumping. This is what she played basketball for. It was time to man up and stop being such a sulk.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya, I hope you know what you are doing. If you do this, you are accepting that bastard's challenge and you fall under his influence again. But it's about time that they snap back into reality and realise that they're not the only ones who can rule the court._ She wiped her tears away with her sleeve and proceeded to talk to Kagami. It wasn't the end of practice yet so if she hurried back to the gym at Seirin, she would still be able to make it. She quickly raced out her door, ran for her life to Seirin. She ran like her life depended on this decision. In a record of 10 minutes, she reached Seirin and to her luck, they had just started to pack up.

"Excuse me!"

She yelled at the top of her lungs.

No one noticed. Figures…

She walked up to Riko and tapped on her shoulder,

"Excuse me, Um..Riko-san?"

"Heh? ARGH! When did you get here? Or rather why are you back here?"

That caught the attention of everyone else.

"I know this may sound selfish and completely contradictory to what I said before but I would like to join the team! Please…I want to play again. I want to run around the court and win with you guys. I miss basketball, so please let me join."

Riko was taken aback by the red faced, panting and crying girl who stood before her. Moments seemed to pass by as Riko stared in shock at the blunette standing before her. _Whatever made this girl change her mind? But if she came from Teiko and played regularly with the GOM then there is no issue with letting her join. This year really has some crazy first years._

"Fine! But my training is tough, it's not really made for girls."

"it's fine I can take it. I've had worse, so please let me join!"

Kagami smiled, he knew that he was right. She really did want to play again, it was just a matter of time before she succumbed to the temptation and she really did fall for it.

 _A person who likes basketball this much can't be a bad person._ The thought made Kuroko smile but it was masked by a passive expression as she turned to the team while Riko welcomed her.

"Okay, sure. There's nothing in the rules that said a girl can't play on a boys' team. Welcome to the team, Kuroko-san…"

"Thank you Riko-san."

"Hah I told you so!"

Kuroko grinned at Kagami.

"I guess I could thank you for that but I won't because you made me cry."

A blush flashed across his face as he quietly apologised, feeling pretty guilty for that which only made her laugh. The team were amazed. They had seen several different parts of her character. When she first arrived, she was a passive almost blank faced girl, then she was sad and depressed, then angry and finally she was happy. The seniors couldn't help but feel that this year was their year. With interesting new members like these guys, this year was never going to be boring. Kuroko knew that this was the best choice she had made. She was going to prove to the Generation of Miracles what real basketball was and no one, including herself could stop her.

 **End of chapter 1**

 **So? How was it? I know that it's quite similar to some KNB fanfics you have read but they inspired me to write KNB. I loved the way they wrote them and I wanted to write something that would make you guys happy and really enjoy it. I didn't steal their work if that's what you are wondering but I got ideas from them! Anyway I thought since I enjoyed this so much, I'll write and update many chapters for you all!**

 **SO I look forward to seeing you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Bring it on!**

 **As promised, this is the second chapter to my new KNB fanfic. I have written some others from Kaichou Wa Maid Sama and Black Butler so if you are interested in them, then please go ahead and read them. Also for the rest of the fanfic, it will be written in Tetsuya's P.O.V. but I will indicate if the P.O.V. changes.**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB!**

I walk into the gym to see Riko, holding up a bib with the number 11. Kagami smirked at me and ruffled my hair. I threw a hard punch into Kagami's stomach as I thanked Riko for letting me join the team and put on the bib.

"The hell was that for?"

Kagami growled and glared at me.

"I don't like people touching my hair."

"You little!"

Then Hyuga ran up and smacked Kagami to me and pat my shoulder,

"Kagami stop bullying girls! Let's see how good you play, Kuroko-san!"

"It would be my honour, Hyuga-Senpai!"

So we began the match. I marked Izuki as he grabbed the ball. He smiled at me and attempted to dodge me and run. But before he could think or even move, I stole the ball from him and ran to the hoop. He managed to catch up and block me but I sensed Kagami coming from behind so I directed his gaze to me and flicked the ball up to Kagami who dunked it in.

We high fived and smiled at each other as Izuki and the other seniors stared at us with awe. This time I started with the ball as I passed to Furihata who had no idea what to do. He went to pass to Kagami but was intercepted by Hyuga who grabbed the ball and shot a three pointer. I decided to stay in the background as I analysed everyone's style of play.

Hyuga was a clutch player, his three pointers were no joke and his form is very beautiful and smooth. His stamina and mental strength were also nothing to mess with. He was definitely someone to watch out for. Izuki was an all-rounder but his observation skills were really good. His agility and speed were also very high. One by one I analysed them all and I knew, Seirin was a strong team with a thick and strong bond, unlike the one back at Teiko.

Finally, I was ready to get into the game again. Hyuga stole the ball and attempted to shoot when I came from the side and smacked the ball out of his hands. He stared at me in shock as he hadn't noticed me coming at all. I ran towards the ball. Noticing Kagami coming to the side I tapped the ball and sent it flying straight into Kagami's hands. He almost dropped the ball in shock as the ball, without warning, landed perfectly in his hands. He dunked it again and everyone, including Riko stared at me.

"Misdirection…"

I heard that come out of her mouth and smiled at her. _She figured it out. As expected of someone with her analysis abilities._ She stared at me with her mouth hanging as Kagami smirked and pat my head. In return I kicked his shin gently before sticking out my tongue. He growled and chased after me. The seniors yelled at us for messing about.

Before I started to play, everyone was in a pinch. They had no idea who to pass to, and their timing wasn't the best but one of my skills was that I could send the ball to where ever I wanted without others realising and due to this our score crept back up.

Doesn't matter if I couldn't see them or they couldn't see me, with a quick tap, the ball would go to where I wanted it to be, changing the flow of the game. I watched as I saw the seniors' eyes follow the ball as it danced around the court but they didn't know how to stop it or where it was going next.

Riko had sensed that I wasn't using my lack of presence to my advantage but that I was directing their attention elsewhere but sadly the seniors' did not.

Again and again, the ball touched my fingertips for a brief second before flying towards my teammates'. The match ended with us losing but for once in a very long time, I had so much fun. It was unbelievable that I could feel this way about basketball again and I never wanted to go back to being depressed and sad for myself.

Seirin had changed me for the good and for that I thanked it for letting me have this opportunity.

I sat at the same burger place I always did, having the same thing I always had until Kagami plonked himself in front of me with a stack of 20 burgers or so.

"Good evening Kagami-Kun."

He jumped and choked on the current burger as he stared at me with surprise.

"The hell?! How long have you been here?!"

"Actually I was here first. Also, the vanilla shakes here are nice. I always get them when I came here wit-"

He stared at me with confusion, waiting for me to finish but I send him a smile before turning my attention to me delicious vanilla shake.

"Here, a player shouldn't be this scrawny, even if you are a girl."

I gave him the stink eye but thanked him for the free burger as I munched down on it. Similarly, my former light did this too. He often told me to eat me and get energy to play and keep up with him. Eventually when both Kagami and I were done at Maji burger, he decided to walk with me to the bus stop and along the way, he announced his life goals.

"I only recently heard about the Generation of Miracles because I lived in America before. But I heard they were crazy strong, prodigies even and I plan to defeat every single one of them and become the best player in the world. It's my dream and I live to play basketball."

I smiled at him, his passion for basketball was the reason I played again. It was the reason I changed and I liked him for that but he was naïve. He wouldn't be able to defeat the Generation of Miracles and I wasn't going to let him down.

"Kagami-Kun, sorry to say but at this rate, you're never going to beat them."

He glared at me and growled,

"What did you say? You think I won't be able to beat them? How are you so sure?!"

I stared back into his eyes,

"I just know. But I'm going to help you. I have my own ulterior motives but I will help you beat them. I will become your shadow and I will help you become the best player in the world. I am the shadow to your light. After all, you helped me to love basketball again, so this is the least I can do."

"What?"

I turned and walked home without saying anything more than a simple goodbye, leaving Kagami to ponder about the things that I just said.

~Kagami's P.O.V.~

I stared at her tiny body walk into the darkness as I stood there unsure and frustrated at what she said to me. Huh, I won't be able to beat the Generation of Miracles? What does she know? It annoyed me that she acts like she knows all about them and about me. But I couldn't shake the feeling that she was somewhat right. but then again, I was going to be the best and beat the Generation of Miracles, with or without her help. Still, she was the spunkiest girl he'd ever met. _Wait…she spoke about them as if she knew them…and didn't Coach mention something about her and Teiko? Meaning she must have gone there and she must have played with them! Hah! What a sneaky little brat!_

~Tetsuya's P.O.V. ~

The next morning, Riko had called us all to the rooftop while everyone else in the school had lined up for assembly.

As usual Kagami was running his loud mouth off again as Riko stood and waited for him to finish. It wasn't going to end, so I kneed the back off his knees, causing him to fall.

"THE HELL PIPSQUEAK!?"

"Calm down. If you're too loud, we'll attract attention."

Riko announced that there was a tradition that we were to call out our year level, class and name for the whole school to hear and our goals that we plan to accomplish. But there was a catch. If we didn't complete them, we were to return here, strip naked and confess our feelings to the person we love.

Of course Kagami went first. He jumped up and stood on the railings and announced his plan to beat the Generation of Miracles and become the best player in Japan. Everyone stared up at him and the rest of us stared at him with shock.

"Hurry up or the teachers will get up here!"

So everyone started to go until it reached me. I went to announce, lifting up the megaphone when the teacher burst through the door with an angry roar and I missed my chance. We were scolded and had to kneel for the whole assembly as we listened to the teacher's nagging.

The next morning, I went into the classroom to see everyone staring outside the window. I smirked knowing what was out there as Kagami walked in. He noticed that I was sitting at my desk as everyone was at the window taking photos or looking confused.

When he went over I saw him smile as outside in huge writing carved into the ground was a message to Japan.

'We will be the best in Japan! Watch out GOM!'

"You've got something to do with this?"

I shrugged and gave him my brightest and slyest grin,

"Whatever do you mean? I know nothing of it!"

When I went to practice, the members laughed while telling us that the teachers and students were in an uproar about the mysterious message on the school grounds and asked if I was the person who had left that message. I answered with a shrug.

"Come on! It was you wasn't it?"

"I dunno. We'll find out sooner or later."

We instantly went back to practice when Riko came in with a giddy smile on her face.

"Gather round everyone! We are going to have a practice game against Kaijou High School! Also I heard that they have a member from the Generation of Miracles in their team. Kise Ryota!"

I looked away as everyone asked and muttered in shock and disbelief that we were going up against him. For some reason, I wanted to run away and hide.

"Kise Ryota? Ah! You mean the model!"

 _Seriously, he really can't leave me alone. He must have found out that I go here. Gosh, I better be careful, I don't want to run into him!_

Suddenly the gym was filled with high pitched squealing and giggling as a whole line of girls entered the gym with pens and autograph paper and surely enough in the centre of all that was Kise. He was wearing his grey school uniform and his blond hair fluttered in the wind. He had that same gentle smile that made him Kise and he was much taller and more handsome. But this wasn't the Kise I knew anymore.

"Sorry girls but I have an important meeting with these guys, so is it alright if you all leave for a couple of minutes?"

That no good flirt had those girls wrapped around his finger as they all moaned but left. Some begged him for a selfies which he reluctantly obliged before his attention turned to the Seirin basketball team.

I was tempted to grab my bags and walk out hidden in the crowd before anyone noticed but they had left so quickly, I had no choice but to hide behind the members subtly but that was no good as I was tackled by Kise who caught me and jumped on me with a hug.

"Kuroko-cchi! I heard you came to Seirin so I came to see if that was true. And looks like you are back to playing basketball! I'm so glad! This is great news! I missed you so much Kurokocchi!"

He hugged me even tighter when I nodded.

"I guess I loved it too much to let go Ki-Kun. Have you been keeping in touch with the others?"

He laughed and held my hands,

"It's been a while since I've heard you call me that, well to be honest call me anything at all. But yes, I have been keeping in touch with everyone! They are confused about why you left! Why did you leave? Why are you playing at Seirin? Come join me at Kaijou!"

"To get to the point, I hate what happened at Teiko. So I thought if I stopped playing, the pain would go away but, the longer I ignored it, the worse the pain got."

Kise looked at me with sympathy. He knew what happened at Teiko, especially to me.

"Kise? What are you doing here?"

Hyuga questioned, coming to my rescue.

"Oh, I heard we were going up against you guys and I heard that Kuroko-cchi came to this school so I dropped by to say hi. Besides, we were the best of friends in middle school."

Everyone's jaw dropped as they looked at me with disbelief.

Riko jumped in,

"Wait this was the team that you used to play with?! You played with the first string? I thought you played with second or third!"

"Hmmm…Pretty sure that's not a compliment but yeah, I played with the Generation of Miracles!"

Kise pouted and gave me his best puppy dog eyes,

"What do you mean 'pretty much'? We were all really close friends! You were amazing on court despite everyone saying that girls can't play with boys. Besides, I believe we may have been even more than just best friends~"

"Well, no more than with other people… Besides, I knew the others longer than I knew you Ki-kun! You arrived during the second year."

He fake cried and released me,

"You're still so blunt and mean! But I guess that's always been you from the start! Kurokocchi was so cute! I still regret underestimating you the first time I met you! I was so mean! I'm so sorry!"

I rolled my eyes. Kise was like the child of the group. He was an attention seeker and often over exaggerated everything to get what he wanted. Despite his good looks and supposed kind nature, he was pretty cold towards people he wasn't close with.

"Still the big baby, aren't you?"

This caused him to blush and when the sound of the basketball hurtling came from behind us as Kagami ditched the ball at Kise who caught it before it managed to hit his face.

"Ow! What was that for?! You almost hit Kurokocchi!"

I chuckled slightly as Kagami had that annoyed look on his face.

"Sorry for interrupting you little reunion but Pipsqueak is on my team. Besides, I don't think you came here to just greet us. Why don't you play with me for a bit, pretty boy?"

Kise pouted again but had that tone that he was mocking Kagami when he said that he wasn't ready but agreed to go one on one.

I went up to Riko who shook her head in annoyance,

"Why is that Bakagami so hot headed!?"

"Coach, I don't think this is such a good idea… Kagami isn't going to stand a chance at this rate."

"Well, I'm not sure if I can stop it now…But this is a good time to assess Kise's ability before the practice game."

But they went ahead anyway. Kise handed me his blazer which I threw on the bench as I watched Kise dribble the ball, face to face with Kagami. Kagami had a really serious look but Kise was smirking, probably thinking that Kagami was a push over. I gritted my teeth as I watched as Kise made his move. He pulled a fake on Kagami and dodged to the side. He was copying Kagami's playing style. They reached the hoop when he spun around Kagami and went for the dunk. Kagami attempted to block it but Kise was stronger. Kise plunged the ball into the hoop as Kagami fell back. Kise was much faster and stronger than Kagami. I knew from the beginning that he wasn't going to beat Kise.

Kawahara whispered to me,

"Your friend's too good."

I didn't face him, my face blank and disappointed at Kise,

"I don't know that person anymore. To be honest, I'd rather not know that person. But I knew that Kagami was never going to win from the start. Ki-Kun is the weakest one out of them but if he has improved this much then the others have as well."

After Kise's small victory, he ran his hand through his hair and turned to the team with a mocking frown,

"I don't know about this. After seeing that disappointment, I can't you guys keep Kurokocchi. She's too good for this team. Give her to us. Come back to me Kurokocchi and let's play proper basketball together again. I really respect you and I think it's a waste of your talent to stay here. What do you say?"

Everyone stared at me and Kise including Kagami who were furious that Kise had dared to try and steal a teammate away. Kagami was pissed that Kise dared to look down on Seirin like that.

Kise attempted to grab my hand but I pulled it away.

"I see you haven't changed your ways Ki-Kun. I was happy to see that you were enthusiastic and that want to play with me again but I will not allow you to look down on my teammates like that. But your attitude hasn't improved from Teiko. I had hoped that perhaps, after time apart, you had come to understand the reason why I left but I guess not. Therefore, I don't plan to join you at Kaijo because I have something to prove to you and the others so until then, we are rivals."

His cheerful expression immediately shifted into one of confusion and slightly anger,

"What?! That doesn't make any sense! You used to always follow me around and never refused an offer that I made to you! What has Seirin done to you?!"

He glared at Kagami with slight jealousy who was smirking knowing that I wouldn't leave Seirin with Kise.

"Ki-Kun, ever since that day when everything changed, I have hated you and the others. I hated that you all abandoned the love and spirit of playing as a team. Sure, I can't control you but all you guys wanted was to be the best individually and refused to help each other out. Not only that but you all stopped going to practice and stopped talking to each other like friends. I hated it and you are the reason why I stopped playing. I hated basketball because of the Generation of Miracles."

Kise looked at me with deep sympathy in his eyes. He was indeed very sorry but I wasn't going to back down.

"Besides Ki-Kun, I made a promise with Kagami. I will help him beat you all and become number 1 in Japan. Besides, this isn't breaking that stupid oath! Don't think I didn't know about it."

Kise chuckled and Kagami got up and plonked his elbow on my head.

"What's wrong pretty boy? Rejected by Pipsqueak?"

Kise glared at Kagami,

"Please remove your arm from Kurokocchi's head. NO one touches her head but us. You are lucky that she even chose to be on your team. You should be grateful that she has a kind heart. Her talents are wasted on you guys-"

Before he could continue, I glared at him with such animosity that he shut up immediately.

"Shut up Kise. Get lost. Since I accepted to play basketball again, I guess I'll be in the competition to be the best but I won't be doing it alone because I will help Seirin beat you all. Maybe then, you will see just how horrible you were back then and now."

I kept my cool face as Kise touched my cheek and smiled at me sadly.

"I don't know what's wrong, I honestly can't see that I am doing anything bad but I will prove that you have made the wrong decision. And when I do, you'll be begging to come back to us. I don't understand why you are so angry. I- we aren't the only ones to change Kurokocchi. You've changed as well. Your eyes don't shine like they did before."

I was taken aback by Kise's last words.

"I- I guess it left when I was abandoned on the side of the court while you selfishly crushed the spirits of everyone around you. Regarding the fact that I am wrong, I can assure you that I am not Ki-Kun, but you are welcome to believe that. It'll help you to sleep at night."

I answered coldly as he left the gym.

"Wow, that wasn't the reunion you expected huh?"

But when I turned around he shut up. I was both pissed and sad that this was what Kise had become. He was a stranger now and I hated him.

After practice ended, my phone rang as I ran to my bag to answer it. I looked at the caller to see that it was the devil himself. I asked to leave for a short while and I ran out to answer the call,

"You calling means that Ki-Kun has told you, am I right?"

"What gave you that idea? But I suppose he did. I am quite surprised but glad that you are playing again. This means that you have accepted the terms of the oath?"

"Yes, in context, but I play for and with my new team. I will prove to you that real basketball is not ever individual but about working as a team with individual skill to win. We will beat you and show you and the others that, Akashi-kun."

He answered with such a smug tone that I gritted my teeth to stop from growling at him. This Akashi referred to himself as 'ore' instead of 'boku' and this Akashi was the other self, a safety mechanism which switched on as self defense against the pressures of defeat.

"Well then I look forward to it Tetsuya."

I hung up and sighed as I looked up at the clear blue sky. It was the same colour as my hair and Akashi was the one who told me he loved the beauty in my hair. But all of that was rubbish now. I got up and headed back to the gym.

Finally the day came when we arrived at Kaijou.

Kise came running to meet us. He glared at Kagami after giving me a big hug.

"I came to get you since this school is really big!"

Then he turned to face me with his childish, playful face.

"You know Kuroko-cchi, ever since you rejected my offer, I've been crying in my pillow every night!"

He began to pout and wail as I sweat dropped and grabbed his hand.

"Hurry up and show us to the gym!"

He smirked at the feel of my hand in his. I pulled him so that he was in front when I kicked the back of his knee, causing him to fall over.

"Ow! Jeez Kuroko-cchi, you're so mean and abusive. But I'm very happy that my dear Kuroko-cchi is still like she was in middle school!"

"Ki-Kun please stop being a fucking idiot and let's go!"

Kise's happy go lucky smile turned into a fierce and almost threatening smile.

"I'm very interested in the guy who has made Kuroko-cchi say those nasty things to me. She never used to be so cruel and she always messed around with me, so I don't understand why she has changed."

He brushed passed Kagami who stared at him with a pissed off look,

"I don't care much about being called the Generation of Miracles but I can't ignore such an obvious challenge. Also, I don't like the fact that someone is changing her without my permission. I am not mature enough to let it slide…"

I was about to retort when he turned and lead us to the gym.

When we entered, the court was cut in half and the coach was some fat, rude son of a bitch.

"Which one of you is the coach?"

"That would be me sir!"

Riko was being very nice but that fat shit was obviously looking down on us.

"What? You?! You're not the manager?"

"NO, but I don't understand why you've cut the court in half…"

"It's exactly what it looks like. I thought this wasn't enough to learn from for the guys to sit out and watch. We're having the other players practice as usual so we don't waste time. Well, despite the arrangements, you'll be playing against our regulars. I hope you won't let us triple your score!"

And he walked away. He went up to Kise, said something which caused Kise to run to us, apologising like crazy.

"Sorry guys! I'm really sorry but my coach doesn't want me to play. But if you give him a beating, he will put me in. Besides, if you can't force him to put me in, then you shouldn't go around saying that you'll beat the Generations of Miracles."

The coach told Kise to show us to the locker rooms but we went off by ourselves anyway. After I got changed first, the guys were allowed in. I tied my long blue hair into a ponytail to keep it off my face. When we entered the coach of Kaijou, Genta Takuechi, stared at us with disgust almost as he jeered and mocked us.

"Excuse me but could you not look down on my team?"

Coach Takuechi jumped back with shock as Kise steadied him. I placed my hands on my hips as I stared at him with a cold glare.

"Are you a player?! Seriously? A girl playing on an all-boys team?! Is this some kind of joke?!"

I slammed my foot next to his hand on the bench as I glared at him with disgust and a smirk on my face,

"What's wrong? Scared that a girl will beat your team?! Don't tell me Coach Takuechi is a sexist? Besides, there is nothing in the rules stating that a girl can't play on a boys' team, right ref?"

I motioned to the referee who nodded with agreement to me,

"I'll wipe that smile off your face when I wipe the floor with Kaijou's team. So don't look down on us!"

Then I moved onto court as I heard Kise laughing his head off,

Kagami smiled with glee as the rest of my team smiled as well. I was very polite to my elders and seniors but when it came to trash like him, I was a force to be reckoned with. I got into position as the Kaijou team jeered and teased me.

Then the whistle blew as Kagami and some other guy jumped to reach the ball but the other guy managed to get it before Kagami could. Again looking down on us, the captain of the other team Kasamatsu, slowly walked and gave orders to his team mates. I could stand the fact that he was doing this, so I went ahead and stole the ball from him. It certainly did wipe the smile off his face as I ran to the other end of the court. He caught up and tossed the ball behind me upwards to a waiting Kagami who slammed the ball so hard that he ripped the hoop from the backboard.

I laughed at him as he unconsciously held the hoop as he landed to the ground. Now we had no choice but to play full court.

Riko went and apologised to Coach Takuechi who reluctantly let us play full court. With the addition of Kise too.

"Sorry, but since we can't play like this, can we use the full court?"

Kagami stood behind me with the hoop hanging from his hands. The smile on Coach Takuechi was definitely gone. What used to be a smirking grin was now a growling, frowning scowl.

Kise laughed as he wrapped his arms around my neck in a sort of embrace,

"Man! That's how you give a beating. You two are hilarious. I've never seen my coach like that before!"

Finally the court was ready to play on and Kise, in his uniform looked ready to go.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!"

His face fierce. Suddenly I hear a load of squealing behind us as Kise turned and waved at the girls who came to watch.

Kasamatsu kicked him hard, causing him to fall back,

"STOP WAVING TO THE GIRLS OR I'LL HIT YOU!"

"But Senpai, you already hit me,"

Kise got up rubbing his back and pouting at his captain.

There was some whispering then Kise raised his voice,

"Forget number 10! The person you should watch out for is number 11!"

"The girl?"

"Yeah! She's my best friend from middle school, despite being a girl, she's really good. I respect her a lot!"

Kasamatsu looked at me and I smirked at him.

"Why are you so happy?"

He punch Kise in the stomach as Kise clutched his stomach in pain. Finally we got into some play.

Hyuga passed the ball to me and I flung it to Kagami who shot a three pointer. Kise marked Kagami while Kasamatsu marked me.

"I heard that Kise looks up to you a lot!"

"I don't understand why though, you're pretty good Kasamatsu-Kun!"

"You're not too bad yourself! I can understand why he looks up to you."

"I can understand why he looks up to you,"

With that I disappeared from his sight as I popped up behind Kise and flung the ball to Kagami who dunked it. The game was very high paced and everyone was already sweating like hell. It was only 3 minutes into the game.

At one point Hyuga got stuck and I motioned to him. He bounced the ball between Moriyama's legs and I got the ball and made the shot. The ball went in with a swish.

But there was no time to waste as the game continued on. Izuki passed to me, then I passed to Kagami who went for the shot. Kise caught up in the blink of an eye. Kagami attempted a fade away but Kise jumped high enough to block it. Kise was serious about this match.

He turned and ran with the ball as Kagami chased after him. Then Kise jumped back and did a fade away, copying Kagami, but this time sinking in the shot. I turned to see Kagami who was looking very impatient. I knew that as the game progressed, Kise would only get better and better.

Finally it was the end of the first quarter. I sat down with the team as I chugged down a bottle of water.

"Coach, I have something to confess. As the game progresses, my misdirection will become useless. I can still play but it will be harder for me to disappear and reappear."

Riko jumped up and yelled at me,

"Why didn't you say that sooner?!"

"Sorry, I was caught up in the game and forgot to tell you."

She still let me play though but like I said, everyone was beginning to predict and know where I was going. I still sunk in shots and passed effectively but the gap in our scores were getting larger and larger.

"Kise, you may know our weakness but we also know yours!"

Everyone looked at Kagami like he had gone mad or something. He walked up to me and ruffled my hair,

"This one here is your weakness!"

Kise laughed slightly as he felt as if Kagami was crazy.

"Right…"

"Kagami, do you mind removing your hand from my head?"

I hissed as I punched him in the stomach.

He groaned and clutched his stomach as Kise glared at him, jealous of the relationship that we used to have.

"Kagami, how many times do I have to tell you!? No one can touch her head except for me!"

"OI KISE! STOP FLIRTING!"

Kasamatsu punched Kise in the head as he dragged him off. I smiled at Kagami who smiled back as we got ready. This time, instead of just helping Kagami, I was going to sync with him. Even Kise wouldn't be able to keep up.

Kagami ran with Kise directly by his side. Kise was anticipating that Kagami would dunk so Kise kept his speed when Kagami slowed down and tossed the ball behind him. Kise who was going too fast, slowly turned to reach the ball when I reached behind me and swung the ball out of Kise's eye sight and directly in front of Kagami who ran passed a confused Kise and did a layup which he got in.

I didn't plan to just sync with Kagami though. As the game progressed, I ended up syncing with everyone. Kise thought I was going to pass to Kagami again but I spun the other way and passed to a waiting Hyuga who shot a three pointer, landing it with a swish of the net.

Kise knew that after 40 minutes or so, I was going to be less effective. So instead of running from Kise and helping from the side lines. I ran and faced him.

"What? Kuroko-cchi?"

"Ready when you are Ki-Kun!"

Everyone looked at me shocked as they didn't expect me to go up against Kise.

"I never dreamed that we'd play like this together Kuroko-cchi,"

"Neither did I but I like it!"

"I don't know what you're up to but you can't stop me!"

He ran passed me thinking that I didn't know what he was doing but he was blocked by Kagami,

"Wrong, we're going to stop you!"

Kise smirked and attempted to move around Kagami when I tapped the ball out of his hands from behind into Kagami's. Then Kagami called fast break. I attempted to run with him when Kise turned to run after him in shock. In that spilt second, I saw Kise's hand moving towards my face but was too slow to dodge it, getting the full impact of Kise's huge strong hands to the face.

I was knocked to the ground but quickly sat up, feeling the dizziness. Something warm and wet rolled down my face. I looked up to see Kise frozen in fear. Everyone gasped and ran up to me, seeing the blood roll down my face. I got up but stumbled back a bit when Kise caught me.

"Kuroko-cchi! I'm sorry! Are you alright?!"

"I feel a little light headed…"

Kagami ran up to me and I smiled back at him,

"I'm fine, don't worry about me!"

Then I blanked out.

~No one's P.O.V.~

As Tetsuya lay on the benches with Riko looking after her, Kise walked away, feeling the guilt and fear. He knew that if any one of the other members knew what he had just done, they'd kill him. Especially Akashi who had a soft spot for the girl. Aomine was the person who loved her most though and he'd kill Kise without hesitation.

Kasamatsu didn't really care that she got hurt because now Seirin was going to lose for sure. Without their star duo, they were finished.

Meanwhile, in the background, a certain green haired person stood and watched from a distance, glaring at the blond who had dared to hurt Tetsuya. He called Momoi, a pink haired girl who was close to the Generation of Miracles and even more so, closer to Aomine.

"Hello?"

"Momoi-San, it's me,"

"Midorin? What's wrong?!"

"Hand the phone to Aomine."

"What? Why what's wrong Midorin?!"

"Momoi-san, I know Aomine is there, hand him the phone please."

There was a short silence when the same rough tone voice spoke up from behind the phone,

"What do you want Midorima?"

"I think you should get to Kaijou, you know that today Seirin is going up against them in a practice match right? And you do know that Kuroko has started playing again right?"

"Yeah I know. I'm not interested."

"Just come here quickly. I don't know if your relationship with her still matters or not but it would be best if you came here."

"I don't care-"

"She got hurt. If she means anything to you; don't ignore this."

That was enough as Aomine stormed away and the phone hung up. Midorima knew that Kise was dead meat. Usually, he didn't like to get involved in such matters, but following what Oha Asa had said that day, he should try to help a friend out. Midorima kept watching his blue haired friend laying on the bench with a bandage tied around her forehead where she was bleeding. Suddenly she got up and started walking towards the court. Her coach stopped her but she insisted on going. He knew that she was very stubborn, like a mule. After a moment of intense staring, she was allowed back on court, where her ability began to blossom again. Even with the head injury, she was amazing. Despite her efforts, the gap remained 2-5 points apart. Midorima could tell that Kise had improved a lot and if the Seirin duo didn't lift their game, the match would be decided.

The last 10 seconds of the game and both teams were tied. Kise glanced over to the pair who stood before him. Something he hoped to see was right in front of him. The bright glint in Kuroko's eyes were back, brief but it was there. He didn't like that Kagami was the one to relight that flame but it was now or never. Kuroko shot the ball, Kise went to block it when Kagami appeared out of nowhere, grabbed the ball and dunked it just as the buzzer went off. It was over. Seirin had won and for the first time in a while, Kise felt the pain of defeat.

Tears reached his eyes as he couldn't believe that he lost. He looked to Kuroko who was celebrating with Kagami and her team. He was sad that she wasn't celebrating with him. He was sad that she didn't smile at him like she used to. Tears rolled down his face as he had to accept the fact that he lost in both the match and winning her heart back.

Kasamatsu walked up to the troubled blond and punched him. His cocky junior really was a little brat. One loss and he was all tears and moping. But Kasamatsu knew that losing the game wasn't the only reason why Kise was crying.

"Stop crying. It was a good match and you played well."

They teams lined up to congratulate each other as Kise couldn't tear his eyes off of his little princess. She had grown up so much and he was happy that she was playing again. To him that was enough.

"Kuroko-cchi, that was a great game. But next time I- no we will win."

She looked up at his golden eyes and smiled. His heart leapt as it was the same smile she used to give him whenever they won. The smile that made him love her all over again.

"I look forward to playing against you and Kaijo again Ki-Kun!"

Then Kise walked out to the taps outside to wash his face.

"To think that you'd lose."

"So you were watching were you, Midorima-cchi?"

"That was an unfortunate game."

Kise knew that Midorima had seen the incident with Tetsuya.

"So you saw what happened then,"

Midorima punched him in the face as Kise stared at the shooter. Midorima never used violence before, he would yell and shout but never has he ever hit anyone before. It seemed that all members changed a lot.

To make it worse, Aomine showed up.

"So you lost to those scrubs huh Kise?"

There was a silence as Kise tried to think of a way out of this.

"Yeah, I didn't think they'd be that good."

Kise tried to change the subject when Aomine grabbed Kise and socked him in the face. Midorima turned and to leave when he saw Kuroko come running out to find Kise and Aomine having a fist fight. Well, Aomine beating up Kise anyway.

"STOP IT YOU TWO! What the hell is going on?"

She ran up to Aomine and pulled him off Kise, who was hurt. Bruises covered his arm as he tried to block Aomine's punches.

"Dai-Kun, Midori-Kun what are you doing here? Well more importantly, why are you beating Kise up? It was an accident OK! Jeez Aomine, One minute you're playful and fun, the next you're like a girl PMSing."

She helped Kise up as Aomine scowled at her and Kise before leaving.

"I see you went back to playing Tetsu."

That nickname that he called her when they used to hang out felt rough against her like sandpaper. It used to calm her and make her happy, now it just left a really bad scar.

"Yes, I did Dai-Kun."

"You didn't tell me,"

"Do I have to tell you everything?!"

"No, but if we were the friends we used to be, you would have."

Those words stung. Midorima had already left, feeling somewhat accomplished for 'helping' his 'friends', leaving a tense Kuroko, a beaten up Kise and an angry Aomine.

"OI Pipsqueak! Where the hell did she go?"

Kagami was calling for her and Aomine winced at the sound of another man calling her that name as he turned to face her, she saw the pain in his eyes. She went to reach out to him but he walked out of sight.

"Dai-"

The words died out as she saw the tanned player disappear from sight. Her attention turned to the beaten up Kise who looked like a kicked puppy at her feet.

"Ki-kun are you alright? He didn't hurt you that much did he? I'm sorry you got beat up because of me..."

She looked at him with guilty eyes, it wasn't her fault but she felt like it was. Kise saw the compassion and kindness that she had for him back at Teiko and he almost felt like embracing her; to hold her close and tell her that he could heal the hole that was in her heart. But he didn't want to frighten her away.

"No, I'm ok. The question is, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Ki-Kun…"

He ruffled her hair as he turned to walk away,

"Hurry on inside, your knight in red armour is looking for you."

"Ki-Kun, if Dai-Kun hurts you again, please tell me. I won't stand that he is hurting you for no reason. Also if anyone else hurts you, tell me. I'll deal with it."

He knew who she meant by 'anyone'. She was the only person that wasn't scared of Akashi, and she was the only person he would, to an extent, let defy him. Akashi had a soft spot for her but his treatment of her was incredibly possessive. Ever since his change, she had become a prized possession that only he could touch or get close to. If anyone hurt, touched or attempted to win her over, Akashi would be the one to deal with that person, permanently.

Finally after a hug and a concerned goodbye, she joined her team.

"Honestly Pipsqueak, what took you so long?"

"Nothing Kagami-Kun. It's nothing."

"You're a bad liar. Come on, tell me."

"Fine. I met up with some other members from the Generation of Miracles. And to be honest, it wasn't a very happy reunion."

"What? They hurt you?"

"No."

Kagami decided to stay quiet as they walked to the bus stop. Suddenly she noticed a shiny black car pull up. It wasn't that hard to know who it was but why he was here was anyone's guess.

"Sorry guys but I think I have a ride home. See you are school tomorrow!"

Before anyone could say anything, she walked to the car and got in. It drove off quickly.

"Who do you think that was?!"

Kagami didn't answer but from the pained expression he saw on her face and the hesitation in her voice, he knew that it was one of those guys.

~Tetsuya's P.O.V.~

"What brings you here Akashi-Kun? Specifically Tokyo. Don't you have school in Kyoto?"

The redhead sat next to me, quiet and examined me from head to toe.

"Can I not come to visit what is mine Tetsuya? Is it that wrong to meet you?"

I forced myself to stare ahead and not show signs of anger or dislike at the way he called me 'his' like I was some object he could claim. His attention changed from the interaction between us to my head, specifically my forehead.

"This was Kise's doing?"

"No, I tripped on the sweaty floor and hit my head."

Akashi chuckled lightly as he rubbed my cheek with his thumb, stroking it as if polishing a diamond as he pulled my face closer to his.

"My dear, you are a terrible liar. Word travels fast and I am always aware of things. I will enact a suitable punishment for Ryota."

I grabbed his hand and pulled it away from my face, unable to contain the fury beginning to blaze.

"Don't you dare. It was an accident and he apologised and I accepted. There is no need for you or anyone else to get involved. Besides, Dai-Kun already beat him to a pulp. There is nothing for you to do Akashi-Kun. I accepted the Oath and your own terms so now you listen and accept mine. If anyone hurts me, you are not allowed to take charge because you have no need to. If I hear or catch you doing something to any of them, you'll wish you never did that!"

He smirked at me and sighed deeply,

"I don't understand why you care so much for the others and why you are the only one I can never stay mad at. But very well, I will not do anything to Ryota for now. He should be thankful that you are a forgiving person."

I laughed lightly,

"Don't get me wrong Akashi-Kun, I am not a forgiving person. But I do not get angry with people who have done nothing wrong. And I do not enjoy the company of people who think that they can do whatever they want with other people."

The car stopped and I got out the car,

"Akashi-Kun, Seirin and I will beat you and the others, so don't look down on us."

He smirked at me, the intensity in his eyes blasted a hole through my head.

"I wouldn't even dream of doing so, I'll see you on court, if you ever make it that far. Feel free to accept that you are powerless without me, I await your return."

I closed the door and struggled against the urge to strangle him and watched as the car drove off. I sighed heavily as I walked into my house. When I got in my house I noticed a certain person sitting inside on my couch.

"Dai-Kun, what the hell are you doing in my house?!"

"You gave me the spare key, so I thought I'd use it."

I threw my bag to the floor and walked up to him.

"What was that before?"

"What was what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Why were you hurting Ki-Kun?! He did nothing to you and it had nothing to do with you! You can't just hit someone like that without a good reason!"

He stood up and looked down at me,

"Oh I had a good reason. That idiot hurt you."

I flinched at his words. He saw it and got up, a tired but slightly irritated look on his face which gave more fuel to the fire erupting in my soul.

"You know what Dai-Kun? I've had enough of this. You and everyone else should mind their own business. What happened to Kis-kun and I was between us, not you or Akashi. I don't understand why you two jump in like you are a part of this."

He grabbed my shoulder and growled at me,

"I am a part of this! Do you know why? Because you're important to me and if anyone hurts you, I will not stop until they suffer for what they've done."

I felt my anger rise even more as I slap his hand off my shoulder and yelled back at him,

"That's exactly what Akashi said. And it pisses me off that it came from him, but it hurts me to hear that from you! You and Akashi gave up that right to care for me like this after you decided to dump my miserable ass on the side of the court and cast me aside like trash. I wanted everyone to not be egotistical ass and go back to being kind to each other and love playing basketball, not love the necessity to always be the top. I wanted all of this but you know what Dai-Kun? Life isn't always that generous. Despite all of my effort to help you and support you, you left me. So please, get out of my house Dai-kun."

He turned and slammed the door on his way out as I sunk to the ground and cried. I never asked for this, I just wanted to play the basketball that I loved with the people that I loved. I looked at my ceiling and wondered if that was too much to ask for.

Kagami and Seirin were the only people currently that I really wanted to be around. It hurt to say that but I realised that I had a point to make to my former teammates, and I won't be able to show them if all I did was sulk and cry. I was going to show them that losing wasn't that bad and that Seirin will teach them what real basketball is.

 **End of chapter 2**

 **This chapter was the longest chapter I have ever written in any of my fanfics. But it certainly was an enjoyable chapter to write. I hope you all really enjoy this fanfic. I'll be busy for a few days so I wont be able to write, but when I find time again, I will definitely write again!**

 **Please look forward to the next chapter and review if you think I could improve on something or if you just want to say something nice.**

 **THANK YOU ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – It all begins with basketball**

 **Hi everyone! I'm back! So I still have a couple of days free to write so I plan to update as many times as possible for you.**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB!**

" _Who are you? What have you done to Akashi-Kun?"_

" _Nonsense, I am Akashi Seijuro."_

" _No, not anymore. I don't know you anymore. And I don't want to know you."_

" _You are not leaving. My orders are absolute."_

" _Your orders mean nothing to me, they never have. I looked up to you but now, you're just a stranger."_

" _Is that so? Very well, do what you want but you are never allowed to quit basketball. If you do, I will find you."_

" _Then I look forward to seeing you try, Akashi-Kun."_

My eyes snapped open as I ruffled my hair. Damn that's the fifth time that I've had that dream and honestly it always ruins my day. I jumped out of bed and got ready to go grocery shopping when my right pocket vibrated. I looked down at my phone to see a message,

 **To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **From: Ryota Kise**

 **Hey! Sorry if I woke you up but can I meet you at the basketball court near your house. I promise that it's only me! I need to talk to you. It's about Midorimacchi.**

I sighed. Since it was on the way to the store, I might as well drop by.

 **To: Ryota Kise**

 **From: Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Fine, but you're helping me with grocery shopping. And I'm not taking no for an answer!**

I grabbed my things and headed out the door. Sure enough, it was only Kise there. His long blonde hair swayed in the breeze and his amber eyes stared back into my own. Kise was an idiot but he had an innocence that made up for that idiocy.

"Yo!"

"You came Kurokocchi!"

"You got by text Ki-Kun?"

"Yep! And sure I'll help with grocery. Besides, you wouldn't mind if I dropped by for dinner too right?"

"Nope, that's fine. I wouldn't mind the company."

His face lit up like a child who received candy. When we reached the benches, he motioned to me to sit next to him. When we both sat down, his face became extremely serious. It was strange for Kise to be like this because everyone was so used to his game face and happy go lucky face.

"You know when you saw Midorimacchi back at Kaijou?"

"Yeah, when they ganged up on you and beat you up? Yeah why?"

"Well, I think Midorimacchi has improved a lot. I can just feel it and that left hand of his is no joke."

"Ki-Kun, I know how good is three pointers are. I am not underestimating him, I never will. Besides on days which are good for Cancers we will have to lift our game. I always think his horoscope stuff is stupid but with it, Midori-kun has never missed."

Kise chuckled slightly, the seriousness of his expression lightened.

"It seems that nothing could get any worse. First you reject me and then I lost our game. Well I didn't expect you to say yes but what's wrong with me trying? And I was totally serious but you still turned me down anyway."

"Is that it Ki-Kun? You still have to help me with shopping!"

"Don't worry I didn't forget. But I have one last question. Why did you disappear? I know a little bit about why you left but fill me in on the full detail."

"I already told you Ki-Kun. I left because of your selfishness and bloated egos. I hated basketball because you everyone splitting up. It frustrated me to see everyone suddenly think they were so perfect and then have a competition within a match itself. I hated your actions and I hated basketball. I went to Seirin to start fresh. Then I met Kagami-Kun. His passion and love for basketball reminded me of me when I used to love it. It made my heart yearn for the feel of playing basketball together again."

"I see… sorry about that. I guess I was too egotistic and forgot about how you felt about this. I guess I was too immersed in my own world to really worry about everyone else. I'm sorry Kurokocchi."

I smiled. It was nice to have the old Kise back.

"Ki-Kun. You are the first one to apologise and I'm really happy. It makes me feel sort of relieved that you recognise that."

I blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Really? Well, I guess it was necessary because I did hurt you back in Teiko. Besides, happy Kurokocchi means happy me!"

I laughed. His goofiness was really refreshing and it made me forget about the dream that I had this morning.

"Oh. Ki-Kun, we need to go shopping now so I can go home and make dinner."

"Coming!"

Kise and I walked to the grocery store. On the way, many girls came up to get autographs and selfies. Due to my lack of presence, I stood back and watched as they all continued to squeal at Kise. I stepped in to help as Kise drowned in flailing arms and endless squeals.

"Excuse me, but Ki-Kun is currently busy at the moment so could you all please back off."

They all screamed as they had not noticed a certain sky blue haired girl who had been standing right in front of them next to Kise. Suddenly Kise's phone rang and he left to answer the call. When he left all the girl's attention fell to her and they immediately attacked her with words.

"Who are you?"

"Yeah, what are you doing with Kise-Kun? Are you his sister or something?"

"Why are you even with him? You're not even pretty. And how dare you call him Ki-Kun?"

"Who do you think you are?"

I only looked at them, my confidence and strength not wavering at the comments of the girls around me. They were petty attacks and had no effect on anyone who had a strong will.

"I am his girlfriend and if you don't want me to tell him about how rude you are behind his back then I suggest you back off."

"Girlfriend? You have got you be kidding me? You? His girlfriend? I find it hard to believe that a small, ugly bitch like you is Kise's girlfriend."

"Fine think whatever you want, if it helps you to sleep at night."

The girl, most likely the ringleader, slapped me in the face and smirked at me.

"You need to get a life because no way would Kise like you. You had such little presence that Kise didn't even notice you. Are you like a stalker or something? Because if you are stalking Kise-Kun, we're going to deal with you!"

"You couldn't even deal with a fly if it flew into your room. What makes you think you could deal with me?"

She slapped me even harder and went to hit me again when Kise grabbed her wrist. The glare on his face made everyone shiver and back off as the girl's face fell when she realised that his anger was directed at her.

"How dare you hit her! If you come near her again, I'll make sure you regret it, permanently!"

He released her wrist and she burst into tears, her group apologising to Kise and then running after their friend.

He grabbed my face and rubbed it gently with his thumb.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt? Why didn't you fight back?"

The anguish in his voice increased as I didn't answer.

"If I fought back, those girls would be crippled for life and I didn't want that. Besides, why seem like the attacker when I can be the victim and get other people's sympathy. It works well because now those girls have a bad reputation where as I have everyone's pity. I could get free stuff!"

Kise laughed at me as he couldn't believe my answer. He knew I was joking.

"Anyway what do you want for dinner Ki-Kun?"

"Hmmm…. let's have ramen!"

"You know we could just eat out if you wanted ramen?"

"Yeah but I like your ramen the best! It's honestly better than all these stores!"

I smiled brightly as I agreed to make ramen. We went into the store and bought the noodles and the other ingredients. We went to get lunch which was Takoyaki from my favourite store near the park.

Kise and I went into the park and ate our Takoyaki together.

"Damn this Takoyaki is the best!"

I nodded in agreement,

"I told you Ki-Kun. This is my favourite place to get them from!"

There was one left and Kise and I fought for it. I stabbed my stick into it and dragged it closer to my mouth but Kise stabbed his stick into it as well and pulled it back. It was a game of tug of war and honestly it was going nowhere. Suddenly the Takoyaki went flying up and I jumped up and caught it with my mouth. I chewed on it happily as Kise's face fell in grief.

"I win Ki-Kun!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

I put the empty box into the bin and grabbed the grocery bags and walked towards my house. Kise followed alongside. We talked about Kaijou and Seirin and laughed at each other's stories. I walked past the basketball court when a basketball came flying at my face. I ducked and the ball hit Kise in the arm.

"Yo!"

I turned to see Kagami who had purposely thrown the ball, knowing that I would react to it but Kise wouldn't.

"Ow! Kagamicchi! That hurt!"

They began to bicker and fight as I sighed. I looked at the court to see three guys play some street basketball together. They all had huge smiles on their faces and looked really happy to play. Suddenly a group of 5 guys came and asked to play too. I didn't like the look on their faces.

I watched as they played. The three guys played quite well. One of them went to dunk when another guy jumped in and intercepted.

"hey! I thought it was 3 on 3!"

"Who said we were playing 3 on 3!"

I tightened my fist as now it was 5 on 3 which was totally unfair. Without thinking I rushed in to help out.

"That's not very fair!"

I spun the basketball and pressed it into one of the guy's faces. He jumped back in shock and pain as the rough rubber grazed his face.

"You Bitch!"

"That's not basketball. Besides violence is bad!"

"Oh so you think that you can play!"

All the guys laughed at me as they jeered and mocked me,

"I don't think I can play, I know I can play. Heck I know I can play better than all of you!"

One of the chubby guys grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and lifted me up.

"Huh? Is that what you think? What can a little girl do against 5 guys?"

The one that I had attacked stood up and laughed. Suddenly, I feel a big hand on my head as it ruffled my hair. I looked up to see Kagami and Kise.

"Hey you don't mind if we play too?"

They looked up at these giants who had appeared out of nowhere. Reluctantly they agree to play with us, although I wasn't sure if they had made the right decision because frankly, we were going to beat them so bad.

"Fine, we'll settle this with some basketball. If we win, we can do whatever we want with you and if you win we will leave and never come back!"

"Sure, no problems. Just make sure that you have tissues ready. I don't want you to go home crying to your mom."

Kise chuckled as we got ready to play. Kagami smirked at them as he asked,

"You 5 on us 3 is fine right?"

They glared at us but nodded.

They started with the ball. One of them tried to make a run for it but I jumped in from behind and tapped the ball out of his hands and into Kagami's. He threw it to Kise who shot a three pointer.

This time, Kise ran with the ball and passed it to me. I threw it to Kagami who dunked it, sending his marker slamming to the floor. Again and again, we continued to play. They never stood a chance. Kise would grab the ball and run, either pass to myself or Kagami who would then either pass or go for a dunk or a shot.

The final shot went to me. Kise had dodged past 2 guys and then passed to Kagami. Kagami saw that I was open due to my lack of presence and threw it over to me. I ran up to the hoop and dunked it in.

When I landed to the ground, all our opponents were on the floor dead tired and staring at me in shock. Bet they didn't think that a small girl like me could dunk!

"So boys, we won. Now you have to play your part of the deal and never come back here again. If I hear that you come back and harass anyone again. Don't be surprised to see me at your doorstep because I will hunt you down and make sure you regret it. Understood?!"

They nodded quickly, grabbed their stuff and ran for the hills.

The other guys stood in awe as we walked off.

Kagami grabbed me and grinded my head with his knuckles as he told me off,

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! What if that was a fist fight? Do you think you could have won then?!"

"Yes in fact."

"You're an idiot! Next time don't go picking fights with people."

"It's fine Kagami-Kun. I knew I would have won because I have you two don't I?"

Kagami sighed as we grabbed our stuff and headed to my house. Kagami looked down at the grocery bags and then looked at me.

"What's with all the bags?"

"Oh, I'm making ramen for dinner tonight. You want to have some?"

"yeah, sure! Anyone else coming?!"

"No, it's just you, me and Ki-Kun!"

Kise wrapped his arm around my shoulder and smiled at Kagami,

"She makes the best ramen around here!"

"I'll be the judge of that!"

We all laughed as we approached my house. I unlocked the door and Kise and Kagami walked in. I went into the kitchen and got the guys to help out when a certain tanned body stepped into the kitchen.

"Aominecchi?! What are you doing here?!"

He looked up to see a three pairs of eyes staring back at him,

"Huh? Kise's here too?"

Then he looked at Kagami and Kagami pointed at him,

"Who's he?"

They both said at the same time and glared at each other.

"This is going to be a long night. Jeez, I'll explain later, right now, I need your help with dinner. Since a certain incident happened, we're late."

Kise and I walked into the kitchen but Kagami and Aomine continued to glare at each other. I grabbed Aomine by his ear lobe and dragged him in,

"OW! OW! Tetsu!"

I huffed and looked at him, frustrated that he was acting like that,

"Wash your hands and help me out! You too Kise and Kagami!"

For the rest of the time that we were making the ramen, everyone stayed silent which was good because I didn't have to listen to them arguing.

After everything was done, we all sat down at the table in the dining area, which was also the lounge, and ate.

"Wow, this is amazing!"

I looked at Kagami who had gulped down everything in a matter of 5 minutes.

Kise chuckled and Aomine scoffed and finished his too,

"Shut up and eat Kise."

"Ah! Aominecchi finished too! You two eat so quickly! You'll get stomach aches!"

Aomine took his bowl and put it in the sink as did Kagami. Kise and I continued to eat our ramen slowly. I can't eat hot food quickly and neither could Kise. After 20 minutes or so, Kise and I cleared up our bowls and I washed the dishes, Kise helping me dry them.

"I don't think Aominecchi and Kagamicchi like each other."

"No kidding."

I turned back to see Kagami and Aomine having another stare off as I cleared my throat and caught their attention.

"Hey you two! Stop sitting around and help clear up the table! Kise and I aren't your slaves!"

Kagami quickly got up and cleared the table but Aomine stayed on the chair. I flicked some foam at him and I jumped as wiped a hand full of it on my face.

"That's what you get Tetsu for messing with me!"

I squealed as Kise sprayed some water at me,

"I'll wash that off for you!"

I ran out of the way and Kise sprayed water on Aomine who threw water back. Kagami ran in to see the chaos but stayed out of it. He smiled slightly as he looked at Tetsuya's happy, smiling face. He knew that this was the people from her past that had hurt her but seeing her so happy with them brought him relief.

After I looked around to see that the kitchen was dripping wet and so was everyone. Kagami who had stayed out of the game was also dripping wet. We all fell to the ground laughing as I ran off to get some towels. When I got back, everyone had removed their clothes and only wore their boxers.

I threw towels on them without looking and sighed,

"You do realise that you're in a girl's house and your half naked right?"

Kagami blushed and put his pants back on but Aomine and Kise didn't,

"Oh please Tetsu, you've seen all the Generation of Miracles in their boxers. Don't try to act innocent. What makes you think that now it's different?!"

"We've grown up now thank you very much! At least wear some pants on! You'll get sick!"

Kise laughed as he dried his hair with the towel and put his pants back on. Aomine finally put his pants back on but not without giving me a smirk.

"Your clothes are still wet. So for tonight, I think you should stay here. In the morning you can grab your stuff and go but if you leave now, you'll end up with a cold."

They all agreed but Kagami insisted that he would be fine. He put on his wet clothes and thanked me for the meal then left.

"So it's just Aominecchi and I!"

"yeah, you two sleep on the couch, I'm sleeping in my room!"

Kise pouted at me,

"But I wanted to share a bed with Kurokocchi!"

Aomine punched him in the arm hard and hissed,

"Shut up you fool! No one sleeps with Tetsu but me!"

I punched them both in the head,

"Wrong! No one sleeps with me, full stop!"

Aomine grumbled but plonked himself on the couch. Kise rubbed his head and whined at me like a lost puppy but I sent him to bed.

Later that night I checked on them to see if they were ok. Kise had fallen asleep and was in a starfish position. While Aomine was facing the outside of the couch and his face frowning. He probably had a bad dream. I went up to him to see if he was ok when he suddenly grabbed me and hugged me. I was lying in his arms as he wrapped his legs around me too.

Great, I was now his personal body pillow. When I looked up I saw that he was still asleep. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp without waking him up but that was impossible. He was a heavy sleeper and his grip was too tight so as much as I would have liked to push him off, it would have done me no good because he would have just kept holding onto me.

I felt his chest move up and down as he breathed and I could feel his tight muscles on his torso and his arms and legs.

He trembled a bit then he whispered my name. It was a melancholic tone and the way he tightened his hold on me, I could tell that he was troubled. He kept mumbling and many times I heard him call my name. I blushed slightly each time at his deep and familiar voice. It was the same one from a long time ago, one that I thought was lost forever.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket so I reached into my pocket to grab it. I flipped it up to see a message from Akashi.

 **To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **From: Seijuro Akashi**

 **I am outside your house right now so come outside. I have something to discuss.**

My eyes widened as I reread that message. Akashi was a stalker, I swear to God.

I texted back to Akashi,

 **No, it's cold and I'm tired. If you want to talk, come back tomorrow morning! Jeez you have too much time on your hands. Besides why are you here? I thought you had gone back to Kyoto.**

Almost instantly after I sent the message, Akashi replied back.

 **I am here to speak to you. I don't care if you're cold or tired. Come out at once Tetsuya or I'll come in.**

As much as I wanted to stay in Aomine's embrace, which I didn't, I finally pushed Aomine off me. I got up and walked towards the door when I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned around to see Aomine smiling at me. That butt wasn't asleep the whole time. Little weasel.

"jeez, and I was beginning to get comfortable! Where are you going in the middle of the night?"

I sighed. There was no getting passed Aomine,

"Akashi-Kun is outside right now. He doesn't know that you two are here. He told me to get out or he's coming in. I'd rather met him outside then inside."

Aomine's grip tightened as he pulled me into an embrace.

"He can wait. Besides, it's late at night and I'm sure you don't want to go out there. If you are going out there, I'm coming too."

I pulled away and ruffled his hair.

"Go back to sleep Dai-Kun. You and I have school tomorrow."

Reluctantly, Aomine went back to the couch and I went to open the door when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Akashi-Kun, you have no patience what so ever. You could have just waited for a bit more you know. This is trespassing!"

A quiet chuckle filled the air as a pair of heterochromatic eyes appeared out of the darkness.

"I told you Tetsuya, either you come out or I come in."

I sighed as I looked into those piercing eyes of his,

"What do you want Akashi-Kun? If you're here in the middle of the night, on a Sunday then there better be a good reason as to why you are here?"

He smirked at me, it wasn't the friendly sort of smirk that Aomine or Kise would give me but a fierce and almost scary smirk.

"it seems that you got into a fight with some people at the courts. I don't like that someone tried to hurt you. As much as I don't like you being alone with other men, I allowed Ryota because he would protect you. I came to see you and make sure that you aren't hurt, after all I don't want your progress in basketball to slow down due to a minor incident. Besides what's wrong with me coming to visit? It's been far too long since I come to your home."

He looked down at the plain large t-shirt that I always slept in. I was wearing shorts but they were hidden under the huge shirt.

"You shouldn't be wearing such clothes around, you don't know when some man might see you. It is quite enticing."

I didn't like the gleam in his eyes. The cold and hungry look like he was going to attack at any moment.

"You've changed Akashi-Kun and it worries me that the old you refuses to show up. And as you see, Ki-Kun and I are doing just fine. so if that's all you came here for, then you can leave now."

Akashi slammed his hand against the wall, pressing himself closer to me, closing the space between us. I continued to look directly at him.

"Don't think that I came here because I can. You are mine and I will not stand for other men to touch you so affectionately."

He grabbed my wrist, kissed the palm and pressed it to his heart, a gesture to show that I belonged to him. Then he paused without looking away from me, his smile becoming almost demonic,

"Daiki, Ryota… how long do you intend to eavesdrop on our conversation?"

I turn sharply to the lounge room to see Kise and Aomine standing there with their normal expressions but underneath that was rage and anger. They didn't even try to hide the fact that they were pissed off that Akashi was treating me like that but they were still too afraid to actually do something about it.

"What brings you to Kurokocchi's house so late at night Akashicchi? "

"I needed to speak with her privately but it seems that you are also here Ryota, Daiki."

"You can let go of her now, Akashi. She is uncomfortable with you being so close. It's the middle of the bloody night. We all need our sleep."

Aomine grabbed my wrist and pulled me away.

Akashi's expression hardened as he looked at Aomine and Kise with a very scary look.

"Daiki, do not think that because we know each other that I will allow you to interfere with us. Leave, that is an order."

Kise and Aomine didn't move. They didn't want to leave me alone with a sadistic bastard like Akashi. They almost refused to move when Akashi repeated himself,

"Leave us. That is an order and my orders are absolute. Did you two forget that?"

Kise flinched slightly at the harsh tone in Akashi's voice and reluctantly grabbed his stuff and left. Aomine glanced once more at Akashi and I, telling me with his glance to be careful. I nodded in response and he sighed and walked out the door.

"Unfortunately, it is time for me to leave as well. It isn't proper for me to visit you alone like this. I look forward to seeing you and your new light making an appearance."

I grabbed Akashi's collar and pulled him down so I could whisper in his ear,

"Like wise Akashi-Kun. We'll make sure that you know what real basketball is."

Then I let go and pushed him out the door. I slumped down against the door and heard the sound of a car pulling away. The next morning, I quickly made some toast and grabbed my things and ran out the door. I was going to be late for school. Luckily I made it in time. I had 10 messages from Aomine and Kise both asking if I was okay and if Akashi had done anything. I replied that I was fine and Akashi left very soon after. The day seemed to pass really quickly and before I knew it, it was almost lunch. We met up with the second years and their request was one of the most stupid ones yet.

"GO buy some bread."

"Wait, you want us to go buy bread?"

Riko ignored that comment from Kagami,

"On the 27th of every month, the Seirin High cafeteria sells a limited quantity of very special bread. Supposedly, eating this fantastic bread will bring you great success in love, clubs and anything else really. The triple delicacy Iberian pork cutlet sandwich with caviar, foie gras and truffles! It's 2800 yen!"

"I guess this makes it worth it then if it's got all those stuff in it."

"We beat Kaijou and practice is coming along well so we're asking you to buy us this fantastic bread so you can continue building momentum but we're not the only ones who are after it so it gets a lot busier than usual."

Kagami scoffed and thought that this was going to be an easy task but he was most definitely wrong. I've experienced this sort of stuff when there was a food sale. You would wait for at least hours before you reached the counter but when you did, it was too late.

"Here, us second years will pay for this. Buy lunch for everyone else while you're there too!"

Kagami took the envelope. I saw that he was excited about this bread but that faded when we looked up at Hyuga who stared at us with the ferocity and intimidation of a bear.

"If you fail, don't worry about the change. Instead, I will triple the amount of strength training and footwork."

Everyone stared in horror as we all knew that if we failed, our lives would become miserable.

"This feels like…"

I ended the sentence for Fukuda

"yeah, lunch time clutch time…"

"Hey! If you don't hurry, they'll all be sold out!"

I turned to the person who said that which was Izuki.

Finally we all turned and walked to the cafeteria to see a large crowd already there screaming at the lunch ladies to get them the prize meal of the month.

Kagami and the others stared in awe and disbelief but I knew this was going to be a walk in the park.

"This is chaos but we have to go. Three times the strength training and footwork will kill us."

Kawahara stepped forward to go first,

"I'll go first. Even though I'm not as strong as Kagami, I'm pretty confident in my power!"

He made a good effort but not even a minute in, he was pushed out of the line or crowd really quickly.

"This is going to take a lot more than power. As you can see there is the football club, the rugby team, the sumo and wrestling clubs so we're going to have to go through them."

We all sighed as we knew there was no easy way in.

Finally Kagami had a go. He jumped straight in although he didn't make it very far before he was pushed back out. Even for someone like Kagami who has the strength of a gorilla, it was practically impossible to push your way in.

When he fell on his ass, something must have switched in his brain because he started to speak in English,

"This is Japanese lunch time rush."

Everyone behind him sweat dropped. Without warning the three doofuses jumped in and were immediately pushed out. I thought that they were wasting time so I went on ahead.

Like a ghost, I slipped in and around people, going with the current of pushing and shoving, choosing the correct time to move forward. Eventually I made it to the counter and there were exactly enough for the whole basketball team. So I went ahead and bought them. I'm pretty sure that Kagami didn't realise that I swiped the money that the second years had given us.

Then when the 4 idiots went for the third time, they gave up.

"Hey you bums!"

They all turned their attention to me, in my hands was several sandwiches.

"Ho-how? Wh-what?"

Kagami jumped up and shook me,

"How the hell did you get those?"

"I let the crowd push me to the front and the I took the sandwiches and left the money there and got out. While you guys made fools of yourself, I bought them, so let's go."

We went to the rooftop where the seniors were waiting for us,

"Here, we bought them!"

Riko looked very calm while the seniors looked relatively surprised,

"How did you manage to get them so quickly?"

"Kuroko-san managed to slip in through the crowd and paid for them all while we were left to struggle against the mob."

The seniors nodded as they compared the state of the morons to myself and noticed that they looked like they had been through a storm, while I was perfectly fine. I gave them the sandwiches but they handed them back.

"No, these are for you guys as a gift into the basketball club. God ahead and eat them. Enjoy it."

When I took a bite, the flavours all mixed together and created a feeling of happiness that I'd never felt before. It was incredibly delicious.

"Wow, I've never seen Kuroko look so happy before. I mean she smiles a lot but this is like a genuine smile!"

One by one, everyone started to eat and one by one everyone's faces changed into something of pure bliss.

Finally it was time for practice. I got changed into my sport gear and we all lined up as Hyuga explained what our next step was. He explained that we were entering something caller the Inter-High where the preliminaries start as a tournament and if we lose, we're out.

"We can't let our guard down for a single game. Tokyo has blocks A through D. The winner of each block goes on to the Championship League and the top three teams from the championship league participate in the Inter-High. We've got 3 weeks until the preliminaries, we have to play against lots of strong schools but out biggest and strongest opponent is Shutoku High."

At the name of that school, I flinched. That was Midorima's school

"They were in the nation's top eight and now they have, like Kaijou, one of the Generation of Miracles on their team. If we can't beat them, we won't make it into Nationals."

Kagami stepped forward,

"So if we went up against them, it would be in the Championship game. Pipsqueak, you know who that guy is right?"

"Yeah, he's on another level from Ki-Kun. And since they've improved, I can't imagine how good they are now. The guy we need to watch out for is Midorima Shintaro. He is the ace shooter of the Generation of Miracles and as far as I know, his shots have never missed. His range is half court. But don't let that fool you. Midori-kun's defense is top notch as well."

Kagami began to chuckle.

"This is good, I can't wait to go up against another one of them."

Hyuga punched him in the head,

"Before we can play against Shutoku, we need to win our first game. Let's make sure we're on the ball."

"before we begin Hyuga-Senpai, where is our coach?"

Everyone looked around when suddenly she walked through the door.

"Ah coach! We thought you were skipping out on us!"

She glared at Kagami and handed Hyuga her phone.

"Take a look at this,"

We all looked down to see…a very cute kitten.

"Um…Coach this is very cute but what has this got to do with basketball?"

She placed her hand on her forehead,

"Sorry, go to the next one."

Hyuga moved on to the next photo to see a darked skinned guy. We all stared in shock as we looked at the giant.

"His name is Papa Mbaye Siki. He's two meters tall and weighs 87 kilograms."

I looked at him. He was tall but he wasn't as tall as I certain violet haired giant that I knew.

"He's just big and has spider limbs!"

We all turned to Kagami who couldn't care less, after all his target was the Generation of Miracles and not some try hard from Senegal.

And then we took turns in dissing his name.

"This Papa Mbaye…what was it?"

"Papanpa?"

Koganei smiled at the name he suggested,

"It's Papa Try-Hard!"

Then it was Izuki who came with another ridiculous name,

"Papaya Ito!"

Riko sighed as she couldn't believe the stupid names that her team was coming up with,

"Jeez, why not just call him 'Dad'?"

Then everyone started laughing at the nickname I gave Papa. Everyone was ignoring Riko except me well that was before she snapped and yelled at everyone. Everyone stopped laughing and stood up straight and shut up.

"Not only is he tall but his arms and legs are long too. More and more schools are accepting students from abroad to increase their power. Our next opponent is Shinkyo High. They used to be a ok team but when Dad joined, they have changed drastically because no one could reach up to his height."

Kagami stared at her with a confused look,

"So, what do we do? I mean we can't just do nothing."

"Of course we're going to do something. That's why starting from tomorrow, Kagami and Kuroko will have their own training regimen. The preliminaries start on May 16th so until then, you won't even have time to complain!"

So for the next couple of weeks, we were training hard. We did stuff like laps, high intense practice games and other stuff that made sure my muscles stopped working on me half way through the next day.

It was only 2nd lesson when I felt myself doze off. Kagami who was in front of me had fallen asleep but his height had covered me so I fell asleep as well. Usually I don't because I actually pay attention in class but these past few days, I was so tired that it was hard for me to keep my eyes open.

It seemed like the days just went on and on and we did the same training over and over again.

The training activity that hurt me the most were push ups. I could never do them because I simply didn't have the body and mind set to do them. Finally when I was able to do 20 each day, Riko made sure that I could improve so she stuck weights on my back.

By the end of it, I was a lump on the floor who refused to move.

"Oi Pipsqueak! You alright?!"

"Go away Kagami-Kun. I'm tired!"

"Come on! I'll take you to eat!"

"No, just take me home!"

That night after our match against Shinkyo, Kise messaged me,

 **Hey! I heard you passed the first round in the preliminaries! Congrats! Hopefully we can play again soon Kurokocchi! 333**

It was strange, I was benched for our next game against Jitsuzen but we smashed them 118 to 51. After that, it was Kinga High but we smashed them too. It seemed that these matches were only practice games to prepare us for Shutoku and Midorima.

But our fourth game was definitely a surprising one.

"hey Kagami, you remember the guys from the other day when I almost got into a fight right?"

"Yeah, the ones at your court! Why?"

"I believe they're our opponents for the 4th round."

Kagami smirked as he stepped forward after hearing them bad mouth our team.

The guy that I attacked bumped into Kagami,

"Yo we meet again!"

I stepped out from behind Kagami,

"It's been a while hasn't it!? Are you ready to get your asses whopped again?!"

They jumped back in fear and shock as they realised who we were. At the end of the game, I even felt sorry for them because they were all on edge the whole time and we thrashed them 108 to 41.

After our fourth match, the team that we were all excited to play against appeared. They must have just finished their match as well. Striding into the court were our opponents in their orange uniform. Near the front was the familiar green hair and bandaged fingers that I remembered.

"I'm going to say hi. You coming Kagami-Kun?"

"Yeah."

I walked up to Shutoku well Midorima and smiled,

"Hi Midori-Kun! Been awhile huh?"

"Kuroko. It seems you made it this far."

"Of course we did Midori-Kun-"

Kagami interrupted rudely as I elbowed him in the stomach but he continued anyway. What a jerk face!

"You're Midorima Shintaro aren't you?"

"Yes but who are you? Perhaps you are Kuroko-san's new light?"

I glanced down at his bandaged fingers to see today's lucky item which was probably a stuffed toy bear.

Then someone whom I didn't know came up from behind and rested his arm on Midorima's shoulder,

"Don't worry, he knows who you are! I guess it's true that Seirin has a girl on their team!"

The tone in his voice wasn't undermining nor rude. It was pure fascination and friendliness and that was fine by me.

"Yes it is! My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. What's yours?"

He stared at me with surprise and smiled,

"Name's Kazunari Takao! It's nice to meet you! You used to be on Teiko right?"

"Yep that's me! It seems that you and Midori-Kun have become good friends right?"

Takao snorted as Midorima's eye twitched with annoyance, knowing that his dark haired teammate would probably not drop the fact that someone called him Midori.

"I guess I have become 'great' friends with you, haven't I Midori-Kun?!"

"Shut up Takao!"

Kagami stuck his hand out.

Midorima looked down, thinking that Kagami wanted to shake hands but really Kagami grabbed his hand and wrote in big bold characters with permanent marker his position and name.

Midorima looked shocked and confused that Kagami had done that.

"You look like the kind of guy who claims that he doesn't remember me if I introduced myself normally. I want the guy who I'm about to get revenge on for my seniors to remember me."

Midorima simply scoffed and pushed his glasses up.

"Revenge? You're rather reckless aren't you? Say what you want but the difference in strength is absolute even if you have Kuroko. Even if we meet again in the championship, history will only repeat itself."

"Midori-Kun, you're wrong. This time, we're bringing you and your team down, so don't you dare look down on us. I told him and the others the same thing and now it's your turn. Don't look down on Seirin."

Takao laughed,

"Anyway you guys, we have a match soon so we should get practicing right Midori-Kun!"

Midorima grabbed Takao by the ear and dragged him off. We all watched as Shutoku played against Kinka who from the start, I knew stood no chance. Everyone played very well from Shutoku, especially Takao. Although I was relieved to see that these guys cared about the team they were up against. Unlike The Generation of Miracles who gave no hoots about the other team, the current teams they were in seemed decent. It made my heart settle down knowing that they were in good hands.

Finally Midorima got the ball. Standing at the halfway line, he shot the ball into the air. His signature three pointers which always came from a high arc were unstoppable. Not only was it physically hard to beat, it was also mentally hard to beat. You could only stare and watch as the ball made its way into the hoop over and over again. Sooner or later, you and your team would break.

Like usual before the ball even made its way into the hoop, Midorima had walked away to get ready for the next attack.

"As long as Midori-Kun doesn't lose his form, his shots never miss."

After the game between Kinka and Shutoku which obviously Shutoku won, we found out who we were going up against before Shutoku. The team we were up against was Seiho. I clenched my fist when I heard who we were up against because I had a personal hatred for one of the members in that team. At 1pm today we had a match against Seiho and then at 5pm another match against Shutoku.

I knew that two matches against two kings wasn't going to be easy and so did everyone else but rather than nervous we were all pumped and ready to go.

That evening, Kagami and I took some videos of previous games of Seiho and Shutoku home to study more about our opponents.

While watching I recognised a certain bald and big headed jerk from a while back. I was chewing on an apple when his blad head appeared on the screen and my nails dug into the apple, juice going everywhere.

"Wow Pipsqueak are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry. I just happened to see an annoying pest on the screen and was tempted to throw something at it."

"Hey, the bald guy seems to have a very strong defense. It'll be a pain to get passed him."

"Yeah, although I want to squash him flat!"

"What you got something against the guy?"

"Yes in fact I do! In Teiko, he kept flirting with me on the court and honestly, Ki-Kun had to hold me back before I punched his face in. Even though he is a jack ass, he is a very strong player. It was hard for me to get passed him but with Dai-kun's help, I could pass him easily. That's why Kagami-Kun, you as my light, need to become even brighter so that I can play to my full potential."

"Of course. Don't doubt your light Pipsqueak!"

He ruffled my hair as we continued to watch.

"We were only a couple seconds in, but he stopped Ki-Kun. No matter how much Ki-Kun tried to avoid him, he wouldn't budge."

Kagami's eyes widened.

"His name, I think was Tsugawa Tomoki. He was a real pain in the ass to deal with so you better be on your guard Kagami-kun. Also, he's a real sadist so if you keep getting upset, it'll only make him feel better."

"I'll make sure to crush him like a bug then!"

I smiled at him. Kagami's passion always made me feel happy. That night I went to sleep early. Kagami went home to get some rest as well. That night I kept wondering if we would be able to overcome their defense, after all they were good on a national level. I was worried about Kagami though. Tsugawa was going to mess around with Kagami and if Kagami lost his cool, then that would be a problem indeed.

Finally it was time for us to go against Seiho. We arrived at the court and opened the door to a game that would determine whether we would be able to move on and play against Shutoku or whether we remained in the shadows once again.

 **End of chapter 3**

 **So that was also another very long chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of it and thank you for bothering to read this! Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for another chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Anger management**

 **Hey Everyone! I think that after all this time, I should try to release as many chapters as I can because I have a difficult timetable so it'll be hard to update while I have school. Therefore I will try to update a chapter a day for a week or so and then it'll probably end up a chapter a week or so. But until then, please enjoy the chapters that I write!**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB**

It was finally the day of the match between two of Tokyo's kings. It was the practice before the match against Seiho when Tsugawa approached me with a grin.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is! If it isn't sweet Tetsuya…Wanna go on a date with me after we win the match?"

I gave him a fake smile as I bared my teeth at him,

"Sure! How about we go to a place I know? The way the chefs prepare their food is pretty cool to watch. It's called a slaughter house."

Hyuga who was behind me choked slightly as he held back his laughter. Tsugawa chuckled slightly, still trying to piss me off,

"Man, you're still so cold. When will you just accept the fact that you like me and ask me out already?"

I clenched my fist as I forced a smile,

"When are you going to accept the fact that I hate you and get over it already? Every heard what girls say lately, cry a river, build a bridge and get over it!"

Kagami walked up to us and placed a hand on my head,

"Oi pipsqueak, get back to training!"

"Right, I forgot about training. There was this bug that kept following me so I decided to try and squash it. it's pretty persistent so you wouldn't mind helping me kill it right?"

"No problems, always happy to help a teammate out!"

Then we walked away leaving Baldy to think about my threats.

Then he came up and grabbed Kagami on the shoulder,

"Hey! You're Kagami Taiga right?"

Before Kagami could answer, Tsugawa called out to his captain,

"Hey captain! This is the guy! Seirin's pretty weak but they've got one strong player!"

I saw Riko clench her teeth and her facial expression changed from the normal Riko into the devil himself,

"You've done it now you little Shit!"

Then the really tall, thick guy came up and hit him hard in the head. This was the captain and I believe his name was Tsutomu Iwamura.

"Sorry but this guy can't read situations, so he just says what he's thinking!"

~Meanwhile~

Kise and Kasamatsu were at school when Kise pulled out his phone. On the phone was a Oha Asa's morning horoscope. Kise listened as Oha Asa states that Cancers were going to have a brilliant day while Aquarius' were going to have a shit one. This wasn't good because Midorima was Cancer and Kuroko was Aquarius. Kise knew that today's match wasn't going to go well.

Suddenly a message notification popped up. It was from Kuroko.

 **Ki-Kun! I think I'm going to lose it! I've had enough of that bald jack ass! When I beat him today, I'll go and hang him!**

Confused Kise replied,

 **Who? What's wrong? Who are you angry at? I'll kill him!**

 **Ki-kun, you remember that bald guy from when we went against him in Teiko. You know the one that stopped you a couple seconds into the game? Well he's in Seiho and I think I'm going to kill him before the match even starts! That son of a bitch is flirting and looking down on us again! Ki-Kun make sure you apologise to Akashi when I kill him ok?**

Kise dropped his phone as Kasamatsu stared at his blonde haired junior.

"What's wrong Kise?"

"This isn't good. I think Kurokocchi is going to kill someone. We should get there to make sure that doesn't happen!"

Kasamatsu grabbed Kise's ear before he could run off,

"Hold on! Who's going to kill who?"

"Kurokocchi is going to end up killing someone on court!"

"Why?"

"Back in Teiko, he kept looking down on her and flirting with her on court throughout the whole match. Even though they lost, he still kept flirting with her. Aominecchi and I had to hold her back before she stabbed him with Midorimacchi's lucky item for that day which was a fork."

Kasamatsu shivered as he imagined the sight of that small frail girl with a fork trying to kill someone. Sort of like some horror movie or something.

"Fine, let's go watch."

Kise sent a quick text to everyone before they rushed to watch the game between Seirin and Seiho.

~At Touou High school ~

"Dai-Kun! Dai-Kun~ Wake up!"

"Shut up Satsuki. Stop calling me that."

"Hmf, did you get the text from Kise?"

"What? What'd he say?"

"Seirin are up against Seiho!"

"Yeah and?"

"Remember Tsugawa? The guy who wouldn't stop flirting with Tetsuya?"

"hmm….N-WAIT THAT BALD FREAK!?"

"Yeah him! His team is playing against Tetsuya and remember what happened last time?"

It didn't take very long before Aomine remembered the horror of Tetsuya with a murderous intent.

"SHIT!"

~Back to Seiho vs Seirin~

"You still haven't answered me Tetsuya!"

"I don't need to answer to the likes of you! So shut up and leave me alone!"

Tsugawa smirked and blew a kiss at me which I dodged and attempted to throw my basketball at him with the force of a cannonball shot out of the cannon at his bald head. He only had little stubs of hair on his head and I really wanted to shave it all off.

Kagami stopped me before I could do anything to the jerk and sat me down for a pep talk.

"OI Pipsqueak! I don't know what grudge you have with that bastard but defeat him in the game, after you win then you can kill him but don't let him get to you. I want you to be allowed to play and not sit out because of some sicko's harassment."

I looked up at him. It was weird that Kagami out of all people were giving me a pep talk about keeping my cool. I mean he was the one who always lost his cool when he didn't get want he wanted during a game.

"I don't want to hear that from you Kagami-Kun. It's strange coming from you but I'll take your advice and through it back at you. You better not lose your cool, these guys have incredible defense and so you better not do anything reckless. I wouldn't want you to sit out!"

He glared at me slightly but then sighed and ruffled my hair.

"Don't get too full of yourself Pipsqueak!"

I chuckled slightly as we headed to play against Seiho. Today will be the day I squash Tsugawa like a bug and make him wish he regretted ever flirting with me.

I stepped back onto the court and the other members from Seiho jeered and chuckled at me. I guess they didn't know who they were dealing with because first I was going to kill Tsugawa then I was going to kill the rest of the team.

"I can't believe Seirin made it this far with a girl on their team. She probably bribed them into losing, after all she is pretty cute."

I turned around and headed to my position before I really did hit them but Kagami jumped in to defend me,

"Shut up! She can play better than any of you so it'll be wise to keep your trap shut or I'll do it for you permanently."

They only laughed and smirked at Kagami's threat. If only they knew what Seirin was capable of.

~Meanwhile~

"Dai-Kun! Dai-kun!"

Aomine kept walking, he knew that if he didn't go to see this match, he'd miss out on the most entertaining basketball game ever. But the real reason was that he hated Tsugawa for flirting with Tetsuya and he wasn't going to allow him to do that again. Besides he wouldn't want to miss Tetsuya chase after him with a fork or sharp object like she did last time.

"Shut up Satsuki! I'm going to the match so you don't have to keep yelling at me. I'm only going because you won't leave me alo-"

Suddenly a blond blur flew into the Aomine who fell over with his attacker on top.

"Ouch! Sorry! Ah- Aominecchi?!"

Aomine looked up to see the same annoying blond copycat and glared at him,

"The fuck Kise? Watch where you're going!"

"huh? I'm in a hurry to watch Kurokocchi's match! It's probably already started! Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Nowhe-"

Momoi couldn't read the situation,

"Ah, Dai-Kun heard that Tetsu was going against Seiho and Tsugawa and went to get her,"

Kise looked at Aomine who had a blushing slightly that he had been found out,

"I was only worried about her and Satsuki wouldn't shut up about it. If the game's already started then let's go and quickly get there."

Momoi smiled at her friend who was happy that Aomine was going to watch a match without anyone having to force him to go.

~Back to the match~

The ball was tossed up as soon as the match started. To my surprise Kagami didn't get it. We dashed to defend but we couldn't get past the people marking us. Their stances were really weird but really effective. No one could get passed but me because they didn't mark me from the beginning.

I waited for the perfect moment when Kasuga past one of his teammates, I jumped out from behind Iwamura and stole the ball off him and made a mad dash to the hoop. Through the chaos Kagami managed to break free of their monster defense and help me out. I didn't really need it though because I reached the mid line and shot a perfect 3.

Even with that, Seirin was very much behind Seiho. When Kagami got the next ball, Tsugawa was on him and both players didn't move from their spot. Kagami was trying to find his way out of this mess but didn't realise that he was holding onto the ball for so long. Luckily, Izuki helped him out and got the ball, trying to make a layup when Iwamura came out of nowhere and smack the ball out of his hands straight into Sakamoto's hands.

Again Kagami got the ball with Tsugawa hot on his heels. When Tsugawa caught up, they were in another Mexican Stand off as Kagami tried to move around this bald metal gate that stood between him and the hoop.

"I figured that Seirin was weak so I'm not worried about getting tired!"

Tsugawa called out to Kasuga only to have glares from everyone on my team, man this idiot doesn't learn to keep his mouth shut.

Kagami made a break for it but bumped into Tsugawa, getting a foul from the umpire for 'charging'.

Riko yelled at him for being too angry.

"Kagami-Kun, you have two fouls now. Please be careful, we need you to win this game."

I slapped his shoulder as he whipped around to retaliate when the whistle blew and we sat down for a short break.

"They use an old martial arts technique."

Kagami blinked at Riko and put up his arms in a karate position thinking that's what she meant.

"No, well, to be more precise they use movements from old martial arts. One is called 'namba running' which is running with both your arms and legs moving together rather than opposite. This avoids twisting which reduces the strain on your body."

I nodded in agreement. So that's how it is. It's pretty simple change in movement but they affect the game immensely.

"Izuki-senpai, do you think you could pass me the ball. I have something I need to do with Tsugawa."

Izuki looked up at the red head who seemed pretty confident in what he was going to do next.

"You sure? Do you have some sort of plan?"

"No, but he's human too right, I just have to be faster than he is. Basketball is just basketball even with fancy techniques and movements."

I smiled. For once Kagami has said something that actually seemed believable and definitely right.

For the 50th time in this game, Kagami was up against Tsugawa. Tsugawa who was guarding him smiled as if he was sure that Kagami wouldn't be able to pass him. But that smiled vanished when Kagami sped up and dodged right passed him and made a fast break and dunked the ball in. First hoop in a while.

"Good job Kagami-Kun! We need to keep this up!"

I high fived Kagami who wiped away his sweat with the collar of his shirt and smiled at me.

"Yeah, be careful though, these guys are tough."

Tsugawa went up to me and smirked,

"Hey! Have you been playing this whole time? I haven't seen you for a while I thought they benched you or something! Did you know that last year we were ahead of your team by 20 points in the first quarter? Well this year I plan to make it 30! Don't let it get you down though, we still have our date after, I don't want you to be a hot mess!"

I clenched my fist as he pat me on the shoulder and ran off.

"Fine, I'll make sure that I don't end up as the hot mess. It'll be you that will require ice for the burn Seirin will give you!"

At long last we were finally able to get past their iron wall defense. Kasuga managed to steal the ball from Izuki and tried to make a three pointer when Kagami jumped up with his killer springs and smacked the ball out of Kasuga's hands before he could make the shot.

We got the ball back and made our way back to the hoop. Without surprise, Seiho jumped in with their iron wall defense but we got passed it anyway. We were getting our fire back and this time, it was going to continue to burn brighter with each shot and each game.

Tsugawa found a kink in our defense and made a run for it without realising that I was right next to him and pushed out of his hands as he ran passed. I grabbed the ball and made a mad dash for the hoop. He could only stand there and watch as I approached the hoop.

Kasuga and Iwamura were there but Kagami and Hyuga jumped in to block them. I sped up as I reached the hoop and dunked it in scoring us some more points.

"That's whatcha for playing with fire!"

By the end of the first quarter, we were tied with 19 points. Not bad but if we wanted to win, we had to lift our games and make sure they don't get us in that defense again.

The second quarter started and Tsugawa marked Kagami who had the ball. I knew Kagami was going to need my help so I moved behind Tsugawa and waited as Kagami bounced the ball between his legs and I smacked the ball back into Kagami's hands. He ran for the hoop to be stopped by Iwamura but if this trick worked on Tsugawa then it would work on him too.

Kagami passed the ball through Iwamura's legs and once again I smacked it into Kagami's hands who jumped up and dunked it while Seiho's players were all watching with shock.

This was Seirin's dynamic duo. Their Shadow and their Light.

~Somewhere close to the match~

"Finally we made it Dai-kun!"

"Shut Satsuki!"

"Enough! You are going to sit quietly and watch this match or you can say goodbye to her!"

Aomine looked up are the magazine that Momoi was holding and pretended not to care. Although that was his precious baby and he had to somehow get it back without her noticing. They walked into the dark to see that the game was already in their second quarter. Thanks to his laziness and steady walking, they had missed out on almost half the game.

Momoi plonked him down next to a dark haired guy. As she was doing so, the magazine fell onto his lap and he picked it up and gasped at it.

"U-Um…This wouldn't happen to be yours would it?"

She turned around to see Kasamatsu and Kise staring at her with a weird look.

"Oh! Sorry! I took this off of him!"

She pointed to Aomine who quickly grabbed the magazine and ignored Kise's taunting.

"So how's Tetsu-Chan doing?"

"Not as good as I thought she would. They are making some progress but Seiho have got them in a real pickle."

Aomine scoffed. The only one who could play with Tetsu and win was him. This number 10 who was her new 'light' was too weak. His weakness limited her play and ability. This was Seirin's down fall.

~On Court~

Kagami, the idiot, had got his 4th foul and Riko put me and him on hold. Because of his recklessness, I couldn't play. I glared at him. I sighed when he didn't notice and looked up to all the stands. There were so many people here but I guess they were really here for Shutoku. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something sparkle in the crowd and squinted to have a closer look. It was faint because the crowd was so dark but I could have sworn I saw some blond and pink hair.

"Ki-kun and Mo-San?"

I muttered quietly to myself.

If Momoi was here then that means that so is Aomine. I knew he was probably watching our game, bored and reluctantly, but watching.

He was probably not happy with our game.

The seniors were really good. I already knew they were good but they really were amazing in this game. Well they were Seirin's seniors after all.

While I watch them play, I noticed something that Izuki had which really pushed the game in our way. Riko seemed to notice that I was pondering about it because she whispered in my ear,

"It's called Eagle Eye. It allows Izuki to see the basketball court from an 'Eagle's eye view'."

Izuki passed it to Hyuga who ran straight past causing Sakamoto and Omuro to collide.

Finally it was half time. We were 5 points behind but for some reason I felt like that was not going to be a problem at all. I was pretty confident in myself and in Seirin. The seniors had done so well so I thought maybe Kagami and I would show our appreciation and show them how we play.

We were allowed on court and I was happy to know that Aomine was going to watch as I showed him my basketball and what he and the others were missing out on.

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **SO how was that chapter everyone?! I know it was very short, well short than the others, but I felt like I had to end it here. I am so grateful that you all have enjoyed reading this and I really hope that you will continue to read it. I am starting school so chapters won't be updating as often. The most likely scenario is that I will update 1 chapter a week, possible 2 but I won't guarantee anything.**

 **Please Review and I hope to see your reviews and comments! Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Don't underestimate us!**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB**

I stood up and adjusted my wrist band ready and pumped to get on court and play against Seiho when I noticed that Midorima had been staring and watching our game. Our eyes met and he snapped his head away. I knew that he knew I caught him staring. Takao looked at me and smiled and then said something to Midorima which caused Midorima to smack him in the head. I giggled and turned away only to come face to face with Tsugawa the bald.

"Whatcha laughing about? Ready to lose yet?"

"Piss off! You're bald head is giving me a migraine!"

I shoved past him.

Kagami smirked at me and then turned to Midorima who wasn't paying attention.

This game seemed to never end, with the defense, it was taking too long to pass and score. If Seirin were going to have a go against Shutoku, we needed to get past this defense. Besides, Seiho were nothing compared to the Generation of Miracles, so if we can't get past them then winning against the Generation of Miracles seemed pretty far off into the distant future.

The only reason we beat Kise was because he was an idiot, he wasn't playing at full strength and it was only a practice match.

Riko stood up,

"I'm swapping Kuroko in for Koganei. Bring them hell Kuroko-San!"

"Of course!"

While Kagami still sat, benched with the team, I walked onto court. This was the last quarter with only 30 seconds left but I think I have got their defense. They always put pressure and hinted at what direction they were going before they even moved which was their biggest mistake. Now, I could predict where they were going to go and when.

I told the others my plan and they nodded. We've got them now. Tsugawa started with the ball and successfully managed to pass to Kasuga. Izuki pressured Kasuga by sticking close and not losing him from his sight. Suddenly Kasuga got past Izuki who looked shocked that he managed to escape but tailed right after him.

Kasuga tried to pass to Iwamura, who broke free from Mitobe's guard, and smirked, thinking that they were going to win when I intercepted and got the ball. I saw Tsuchida coming out of his defense, ready for me to pass to him when Tsugawa jumped in between my path.

I was already in motion but I could miss and pass to Hyuga who was also free.

I swiped my in motion hand over the top of the ball and switched hands and smacked it in Hyuga's direction. Tsugawa had no time to react as Hyuga went for the shot and got it in the hoop with a swish just before the buzzer.

"GAME OVER!"

The ref called and Seirin al jumped up and cheered. Now we were going to up against Midorima and Shutoku. This was going to be exciting. I looked up at the score board to see that we beat Seiho by 2 points. Tsugawa stared at me shocked and yelled,

"Why did we lose? Seirin is so weak and yet we lost!"

I walked up to him,

"If we're weak and we beat you then what does that make you?"

Before he could reply, Kagami came up and hugged me.

"Kagami-kun, you're squashing me!"

I gasped to breathe when he released me from his bear hug. I smiled at him and we ran back to celebrate with the rest of the team.

Riko ruffled my hair and smiled a big toothy grin,

"You did amazing Kuroko-San! Without your pass we would have never made it!"

I blushed slightly but I knew who the real winner of this game was,

"No, it was Hyuga-Senpai's shot that won this game! Nice shot by the way!"

He smiled and ruffled my hair,

"Of course it was!"

Then we heard a shout from behind us. We all turned to see a very angry Tsugawa.

"WHY?! Seirin just formed last year! We practiced way more than them! They didn't stand a chance last year! No matter how you look at it, we're stronger!"

I was about to jump in and say something to shut him up but Iwamura beat me to it,

"Enough Tsugawa. The strong didn't win. The winners are the strong ones. They were stronger. That's all."

And with that he left, leaving Tsugawa to ponder about that but I knew he wasn't at all happy that his captain stopped him.

Tsugawa looked like he was about to burst into tears when he looked up at me and stuck out his hand.

"Kuroko! I will beat you next time and crush Seirin along with you! Mark my words! I won't forget what happens today and I will beat you! I haven't given up on you yet! You still owe me a date!"

I shook his hand and smiled,

"It was a very good game Tsugawa-Kun. I look forward to playing again. And, sorry but I don't owe you anything."

Tsugawa's frown turned into a small smile. Then he turned and joined up with his team while I joined mine. We looked over to Midorima and Shutoku who had just won their game too.

Kagami and I looked at Midorima who also looked back at us. The corners of his lips rose as it turned into a smile. But his smile wasn't a friendly one; it was a declaration of war and one that he intended to win.

We went to our locker room and Riko told us to stretch and she'll give us all foot rubs to help with our game. I declined because I was fine.

"Kaga-"

I cut myself off when I realised that he had fallen asleep.

"Well, would ya look at that!"

"He's probably trying to get back his strength and energy after those 4 fouls."

"Or he could just be sleeping. Well I'm heading out for a bit is that alright Coach? We still have about an hour before our match."

"Yeah but don't wonder off too far and get lost."

"YUP!"

I left the locker room and went for a walk about. I was going to go outside for a bit of fresh air when I bumped into a certain blonde.

"Ki-Kun! You came to watch?"

I already knew that he was there but I wanted to seem surprised for him. He hugged me and smiled,

"Of course! I'm glad you won against Seiho. Remember what I said about Midorimacchi! Make sure to beat him!"

I high fived Kise and hugged him. I was the most proud and happy of Kise. He was the first and only one to change. I guess Kasamatsu made sure that he was a team player!

"Oh by the way Kurokocchi, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be with your team?"

"I needed some fresh air,"

"Oh, can I join you?"

"Sure why not?"

We walked outside and I felt the cool breeze flutter through my hair.

"Ah, this is nice."

"Yeah, I saw you smile throughout the match against Seiho. You seem very happy with Seirin even though you'd be much happier at Kaijou."

"Not this again Ki-kun. You know that I'm not leaving Seirin. I am very happy to be in this team. Everyone plays for themselves and each other. It's not all about winning, it's about winning as a team and I wasn't allowed to have that in Teiko. I really appreciate that you want me in your team but I'm happy at Seirin and you know that very well."

"Yeah, but I miss you. I want you with me on court, by my side, playing with me."

"I want that too Ki-Kun. I wanted that back at Teiko but that small time together wasn't going to last very long because you were too good. You all were too good and you thought that by yourself you could win. All of you thought that you were so much better than the others that you forgot what basketball was about and that ruined you all. But I'm happy to see you in your new teams. I'm glad that you have Kasamatsu with you, it's relieving to know that my friends are in good hands."

Kise hugged me tightly and smiled,

"I'm glad that you're worried about us. But right now, you should be worried about you. Midorima isn't going to go down without a fight. Shutoku are a very strong team so you and Seirin need to be even better against Shutoku then Seiho."

"Yeah, I know."

"You have 20 minutes left, so you should go back to your team. I'll be up there watching you! Oh and did you realise that Momoicchi and Aominecchi were watching your match against Seiho. They were worried you'd spaz out at Tsugawa like you did at Teiko."

"No, I didn't. Tell him, if he's still there that he's next and he should be worried about himself instead of me because Seirin and I are coming for him."

Kise chuckled at the spunk that his teal haired friend had. He loved her optimism and refreshing personality. After a little bit more time with me, he returned to his seat in the stands, smiling like an idiot and I returned to my team. I looked back up at the stands but I couldn't see Momoi-San or Aomine anywhere. I guess they left already.

I approached the team who were already at the court training and Kagami, Mitobe, Izuki and Hyuga were ready to go.

"Where have you been? We need to practice!"

"Sorry, I got caught up!"

We huddled to discuss some stuff. After talking tactics we moved out to play against Shutoku. This was the moment.

"I didn't actually think you would beat Seiho."

I looked up to see Midorima peer down from his glasses at me. His intense green eyes staring straight at me.

"Well, you thought wrong. We did and now we'll beat you. I'm going to show you what real basketball is Midori-Kun."

"Unfortunately, this ends here. You won't be going any further. NO matter how weak, small or unknown, any team can fight, as long as they are together. That is an illusion. Come. I'll show you just how foolish your choice was."

"Really again with this, 'you've chosen the wrong school' bullcrap again?! I am sick of hearing you all telling me what school I should have gone to. I am upset that you are telling me that I've chosen the wrong school. I would have expected Ki-kun or Akashi-Kun to tell me that but from you! I am going to prove you that Seirin and I have the capability to beat the Generation of Miracles, whether you or anyone else likes it or not."

Then I looked over to his team,

"I see today's lucky item was a statue of a racoon. I guess you're not letting us beat you."

He looked back at his racoon.

"Yes, indeed. Oha Asa said that today is perfect for Cancers but Aquarius' have no luck at all. You have no chance against me."

"No, I do. I have all the luck and chance today with me. I'll show it to you and Oha Asa."

We lined up in front of each other. In front of me was Takao who smiled at me with glee.

"How was your pep talk with Shin-Chan? Judging from the way he came back, it went very well didn't it?"

I smiled back at him,

"Of course, I'm surprised you manage to survive with him. He's as stubborn as a mule!"

"HAHAHA! You're funny!"

Then we all turned to go back to our side.

~NO ONE'S P.O.V. ~

Takao looked at the tall green haired shooter and back at the sky blue haired player.

"Shin-Chan? Is Kuroko-San the only one you need to talk to? What about Kagami?"

The shooter instantly replied,

"There is no need! There is no need for me to talk to someone who played such a pathetic game."

He directed this next part to the redhead walking behind him,

"If you have anything to say, you can show it to me. Kuroko-San seemed very eager to do so. So if you have something to say, show me with your play."

The redhead smirked and then faced Midorima,

"Right back at you. Just thinking about it makes me mad at myself. I've got tons of pent up frustration, so let's do this already. I turned it all into fight, and I've been saving it for you. I can't hold it any longer."

Midorima glared at the redhead who had dared to say that to him. Midorima was not some punch bag to some idiot who recklessly play basketball like that.

"Hmpf. Do your worst."

The ref blew the whistle and tossed the ball up into the air. Kagami and Otsubo, Shutoku's captain, both leapt for the ball. This time, Kagami got the ball and passed it to Mitobe who quickly passed to Izuki. Using his Eagle Eye, he scanned the court for someone free but everyone including Kuroko was not. Everyone had someone on them and sticking close.

Kuroko stared at her teammates; it was time for her to vanish. Her marker, Kimura was too focused on the ball. This was her chance.

She ran into a free zone. Izuki had noticed and passed straight to her. She smacked the ball upwards to the hoop where Kagami was already up in the air waiting for the ball. He grabbed it with both hands and with a mighty yell, he dunked the ball but Midorima had anticipated this and jumped up and stole the ball.

Takao took the ball and made a run for it. Everyone including the crowd gasped in shock as the star duo had been intercepted. But Kuroko knew that this was only the beginning. There was more to Midorima which hadn't been unleashed.

Midorima turned to Kagami, certain that if this was the most of their strength, Seirin were finished.

Kagami tsked as he realised that Kuroko and himself had to push themselves even further to beat Shutoku. If Midorima had already stopped them once, it was highly likely he would stop them again.

Takao ran with the ball to the other side of the court only for Izuki to stop him. But he knew that Otsubo was trailing behind so he back passed it to Otsubo who went for a layup when Hyuga managed to touch the ball before it went into the hoop, altering its path. Mitobe got the ball and attempted to run when Kimura stopped him from moving.

Kise looked at the game, right now, both teams were on par but if Midorima got the ball, it would be all over for Seirin.

It had been around two minutes and yet neither team had scored yet, so whoever scores the first point will probably have this round to their advantage.

Hyuga went for a shot but was stopped by Kimura who then passed it to Takao who ran for it. There was no one on him so this was his chance. Hyuga managed to catch up and stop him but Takao passed behind him to Midorima.

Kise knew that if Kagami or Kuroko or someone didn't stop him now, the first quarter would be in Shutoku's advantage. But to Kise's disappointment, no one stopped Midorima as the ball went up in its familiar high arc.

Kuroko stared at the ball; she knew that there was no way to stop it when it had left Midorima's hands. She could only sigh in defeat as she prepared for another chance to stop his reign.

Midorima, confident that he was not going to miss, walked back to his half before the ball even went into the hoop. Due to the fact that it had such a high arc meant that it took forever to go in. but once Midorima made the shot, it never misses.

"Kagami-Kun, keep running towards the hoop. Don't stop."

Kagami looked at the girl who had been quiet since the start of the game. But he trusted her and ran as everyone else looked in shock at the shot that Midorima had. It was mentally straining to watch as the ball made its way into the hoop.

Kuroko grabbed the ball and sighed. Holding the ball firmly, she spun, building power into her arm as she threw the ball so hard, that you could hear the ball travel through the air.

Midorima stared in shock as the ball sailed right past his face with great speed and power. He turned around to see Kagami catch this amazing pass and dunk it. No one could have reacted to that. She smiled at Kagami who turned around and smiled at her back. This was a move that no one had seen before, not even the Generation of Miracles had seen that move before.

Kise looked down at the young girl. She had improved a lot and her power and speed had increased. She was very determined to win this for Seirin. He smiled at the look that Midorima gave to the girl. This was the Kuroko that he remembered from back then. Her smile always made him smile, it was infectious.

Midorima glared at the girl who smiled at him in reply. They had never really got along but this angered him a lot. She had dared to do that to him, she was sizing him up. This was a declaration of war from such a small girl.

"Kuroko!"

"I'm sorry but I can't let you take the first quarter that easily."

Everyone's eyes fell to the girl who had challenged the ace shooter of the Generation of Miracles. Takao's interest increased that this one almost invisible girl had managed to make Midorima act like this.

Again Midorima got the ball. Kuroko made a dash for her own hoop and waited while Kagami made sure Midorima didn't make the shot. Kuroko knew that he would still make the shot though. Surprisingly, Midorima hesitated and passed the ball to Miyaji. The ball continued to switch between the teams as they continued to intercept passes or stop shots from each other.

Takao had the ball but his confidence did not waver. Seirin weren't that good even if they had a Kuroko and Kagami. If that pass was the reason why they win, then we just need to stop it. Easy.

Takao slipped past Izuki but was stopped by Mitobe. Although what Seirin didn't know was that Takao had a trick up his sleeve, one even better than Izuki's.

He passed the ball behind his back to Otsubo who did a layup and got it in. Shutoku were, once again, ahead.

But Seirin got them right back. Hyuga passed to a free Kuroko who seeing that the best player to pass to was Mitobe, let her fingertips brush the roughness of the ball and directed it to the waiting player who scored with a layup.

Kuroko was glad that her presence was very thin which allowed her to weave through people without them ever noticing her.

The coach of Shutoku announced that Takao would be marking Kuroko. Everyone was unsure as to why, this included Takao himself. But his coach's instructions were to be followed so Takao obeyed and ran up to the girl.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later. Shin-Chan would say it's our fate to fight against each other. Although, I think I hate you because we are similar. Passing is our bread and butter."

Kuroko stared at the guy,

"I see. Well to be honest, I like you but if that's how you feel then fine, I've got no problems if that's how you feel."

Takao laughed,

"That's great! You're fu-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he realised that the girl had already disappeared and weaved herself into the game.

"What?! How rude to leave when someone is talking to you! Just kidding!"

Kuroko saw the ball coming towards her as she attempted to pass to Hyuga when Takao came out of nowhere and smacked the ball away. Kuroko stared in shock. Someone, for the first time, had found her and stopped her pass.

Izuki, who had suspicions about Takao's ability from the beginning, knew that this wasn't because Kuroko failed.

"No, Kuroko-san didn't fail. Takao has the same eagle eye as I do- no, he's got one even better than mine. In other words, misdirection doesn't work on him."

Riko called time out. She knew that Kuroko wasn't going to be as effective in this game if Takao was marking her.

Takao looked over at the tiny girl sitting in between Kagami and Mitobe, if this was Seirin's trump card then they lost before the game even started. It wasn't hard to know who the winners were.

"Oh no, looks like Seirin are in trouble!"

Midorima looked down at his annoying teammate,

"Don't underestimate Kuroko; she will not go down easily."

Takao glanced up at his friend; this was strange coming from him. Usually he would be the one who wasn't worried about if the other team had a chance or not. He was the one who knew that Shutoku would win.

"It'll be fine. I got this. Once you take away her lack of presence, she pretty much useless."

Midorima knew that wasn't true, Kuroko was focusing on passing because that was her specialty. She could still shoot, block and do all the basic stuff; she just hasn't chosen the right time to switch modes.

"Do you know why I 'hate' her? Because I respect Kuroko. Even though she was a small, weak girl who couldn't even shoot, she was wearing the same uniform as the rest of us at Teiko and led the team to victory. Even though people teased her or jeered her for being a girl on a boys' basketball team, she still played to her fullest and that's why we won, that's why we were a team. She was the glue that kept us together but eventually that glue would wear out and everything would become loose and fall apart."

Takao looked at the horoscope obsessed shooter with shock, Midorima had never confessed things like this before. It made Takao mad that Midorima was like this.

"The reason why I hate her is because she has abilities like no other and yet she has chosen to dive into a team that will never let her use her full potential."

Oh, that's why. The ace shooter was mad because his previous teammate, who had so much skill, was in a worthless team when she could have been in his or another team like Kaijo or Too. Midorima was pissed that she chose to play with the weak, instead of with one of her previous teammates.

The game continued at a good pace. Although Shutoku were in control, this didn't stop Seirin from scoring. Hyuga who had remembered the suffering that Riko had put him and his samurai figurines into. He had to make sure that all that suffering was worth it. Non-stop, Hyuga kept scoring. His team watched in disbelief and sighed. Their captain was so blunt and yet this was what made him play well.

Miyaji got the ball and passed to Otsubo who had Mitobe on him. But this didn't stop him. He passed to Kimura but was intercepted by Kuroko who passed to Hyuga but once again was stopped by Takao. She stared at him in shock.

"Shit!"

She muttered under her breathe as she ran to get the ball back.

Kise who was watching from above frowned. _It isn't like Kurokocchi to make repeated mistakes. Something's wrong, terribly wrong._ He saw that she wasn't happy that she had finally met her match. He saw her frustration.

Midorima was frustrated. He watched as his former teammate struggled against his own. Seirin were too weak for Kuroko to unleash her true strength.

"What are you doing? Where are trying hard! Defend harder!"

The ball landed in his hands,

"My shooting range isn't that short!"

Kuroko watched as Midorima got into his stance. There wasn't enough time to stop him. Again, Seirin watched as the ball gracefully made its way from its long and high arc straight down into the hoop. Kuroko cursed under her breathe.

"No matter what you try, it's useless. My shots are three points, your counter is only two. Therefore I win."

Kuroko watched as Hyuga passed the ball to Kagami who faced Midorima. They both glared at each other as Kagami stopped on the spot.

"You got something interesting there! But…"

Kagami got into a shooting position and shot. He as well as everyone else knew he wasn't good at outside shots. Midorima looked at him shocked. If Kagami could score from the three point line or further, this makes things worse.

As the ball left his fingertips, Kagami raced to the hoop. Just as the ball bounced off the hoop, he jumped up and dunked it. Kagami smirked as the ball smashed down the hoop, his one man alley-oop.

We ran back, congratulating Kagami when we heard the ball bounce to the ground.

"That was a nice shot. However…"

Midorima got into position. Kuroko stared, shocked. Midorima had improved even further. This wasn't good at all. From the half way line to the full court. Midorima's range was the full court.

"I told you, it's not that short. My shooting range is the entire court!"

The ball made a swish sound as it fell neatly into the hoop. The buzzer went for the first quarter. We were 2 baskets behind. Seirin sat on the bench, tired and frustrated. Midorima was just way too much. Shutoku were too powerful.

"Kuroko-san, has he always been able to do that?"

Kuroko looked up at the short haired coach, her eyes filled with distress.

"No, all I knew was that his range was mid court. It seems that not only Kise improved. I'm honestly not sure what to do."

Hyuga smiled but with disbelief rather than joy,

"The Generation of Miracles are crazy!"

Koganei took the words out of everyone's mouths,

"How are we going to stop that?"

Shutoku's coach anticipated that Seirin would try to stop Midorima first.

"Coach, give me the ball for the entire second quarter."

Midorima had confidence that he was only needed for the second quarter, not caring what his teammates thought.

Everyone twitched with anger. Even though Midorima was powerful, how dare this brat say that? Basketball requires the team, not an individual.

Takao took this as a joke and pissed himself laughing as he pat his partner on the back. Damn, playing with Midorima was never boring.

"No matter how much they come at us, I will shut them down."

The coach pondered Midorima's words for a bit. Reluctantly allowing it.

"Okay. Let's call that three of your selfish actions for the day and do it."

Everyone glared at Midorima, they were at their limit as to how selfish and self-centred this first year was. But they couldn't do anything about it, if the coach tells them to do something, they have to obey.

Riko had one last order for the team, specifically Kuroko.

"You have to stop him. You know him best here, we're counting on you!"

Kuroko nodded. This was a big task, but she was going to give it her all. THIs was her chance to prove to Midorima that her choice was correct.

The second half began. Shutoku started with the ball. Takao tried to get passed Hyuga but couldn't so he passed to Midorima. To everyone's surprise, including Midorima's, Kuroko jumped in front, blocking his path.

Midorima scoffed, to think that Kuroko thought she could stop him.

"You think you can stop me with that?"

Kise knew what Kuroko was up to. She was going to pull the same trick she did to him during the practice match at Kaijou. She was going to back tip him. As she moved into position, ready to smack it out of his hands, Takao appeared out of nowhere and blocked her view from Midorima.

"Hey, now. Don't do crude stuff like that!"

Kagami, Riko and Kise were shocked to see that someone could predict and stop Kuroko like that. Kise's eyes widened as he continued to stared at Kuroko who looked like she was going to burst with frustration. Takao had stopped her and she needed to someone overcome him.

Kagami jumped in front of Midorima, running by his side to try and stop him. Midorima knew that Kagami stood no chance by himself. Takao had shut down Kuroko and Midorima had shut down Kagami.

Midorima neatly dodged past Kagami and scored a two pointer. Midorima was fast alright and Kagami needed to lift his game.

Kagami was intercepted by Midorima but passed to Kuroko who passed back, only to be stopped by Takao again. Kuroko hissed quietly, _damn, when is this going to stop!? I can't get passed him and he can predict what I'm going to do next. Shit!_

Midorima grabbed the ball and shot another three. Kuroko was started to get really annoyed. She couldn't do anything to stop this, she had no plan, no goal. She was playing this game blind.

Izuki ran down the court with the ball as Hyuga asked for the ball. Izuki passed to Hyuga who passed to Mitobe. He flicked the ball into the air and it went into the hoop. Underneath, waiting was Midorima. He was going to shoot another full court shot.

As Midorima jumped for the shot, Kagami followed suit and jumped up as well. But that didn't do him any good, he didn't reach it and Midorima shot the ball into his signature arc. It was all over. Everyone watched as they knew that if Seirin didn't do something soon, they had lost.

The rest of Seirin watched the ball sink into the hoop. Hopelessness filled their eyes, their hearts close to breaking as they couldn't do anything but watch their hopes slowly and gradually disappear. If they didn't stop Midorima, not only would they lose the game, they would lose their spirit.

The only one who thought otherwise was Kagami. He chuckled and laughed. Kuroko stared at him with awe and shock. Kagami always laughed when he's up against a strong opponent, I guess now, Kagami's game switched had been flicked on. This was only the beginning. But Hyuga and Kuroko sensed that something wasn't right. Unlike the time he laughed when he was up against Kise which was like friendly competition, this was much more aggressive and well, scary.

Seiho, Kasamatsu and Kise watched the match with frustration. Tsugawa was upset that if Seirin lost to Shutoku, people might think that Seiho were even weaker. But Kise was frustrated because Seirin were stuck and no matter how much they struggled, nothing was working in their favour, especially with Kuroko shut down.

"Damn it Seirin! Show some spirit!"

Kasamatsu knew that they were, but they were barely hanging on.

"Even though they were shown the strength of Shutoku, they are still hanging on."

The first half ended. In the Shutoku lockers, Midorima knew that Shutoku had won and Seirin couldn't do anything about it even if they tried.

Midorima pulled out his nail file and began to fix his nails. Takao smiled at his obsessive partner and chuckled slightly,

"What the hell are you doing?"

Midorima continued to stared at his fingers and file at the impurities.

"My nails are important if I want to make the shots."

Suddenly Kimura accidently kicked the raccoon statue and jumped back with pain.

"Ow! What the hell is this thing? It was on the bench all during the first half!"

Midorima looked up at his lucky item.

"That's my luck item."

Miyaji came up from behind,

"Since it's in the way, let's break it!"

~Meanwhile~

Seirin were all silent. No one said a word, no one looked up from the floor. The only noise was the rain outside and the sound of the clock ticking away at precious time. Kuroko stared down at her feet.

 _This is stupid! I can't seem to come up with a way to stop Midorima and Takao. Jeez, I'm so useless right now! Even if I can play, it would do me no good. Takao would always stop me! I feel so hopeless right now! Maybe Midorima was right. Maybe I shouldn't have played basketball again. Not only am I ruining the match for myself, but I'm ruining it for the others as well. Fine, I'll watch this video of Takao from the first half. Maybe I'll find a way to stop him then!_

She pulled out the video camera and began to watch the video. So far nothing clicked.

"What are you doing Kuroko-san?"

"Someone taped Takao-Kun during the first half. I'm trying to find a way to stop him. Besides I just thought of something. It wouldn't matter if we lost by 100 points or something, because there is always a chance that they might get hit by a meteor."

The rest of the team stared at her as if she had lost her mind. But then they all agreed with her. Hyuga had enough of this nonsense.

"Enough! That's a crazy thought!"

Tsuchida spoke up with a less crazy idea that Kuroko had.

"But what if they all get stomach aches?"

Hyuga twitched with annoyance. Even in hopeless times like this, his team could still make jokes. Koganei smiled,

"Well, a second half comeback is way more realistic, so why don't we go with that idea!?"

Hyuga smiled, it seems that the team's spirit was coming back. This was no time to lose hope and feel sorry for themselves. There was still 20 minutes left, that was plenty of time to come back and kick ass.

The third quarter stared, everyone was wary an uncertain about what to do next. But what they all knew was that no matter what happens, don't lose heart and fight back.

Kuroko was put on bench because Riko was scared that the poor girl would push herself too much and strain her body. It was a miracle that she was able to keep up with boys but sooner or later, she wasn't going to last. Besides, with Takao on court, it was impossible for her to do anything. All she could do was sit and watch, hopefully getting an idea soon.

Midorima stared at the girl on the bench. He could tell that she was straining her body and that if she strained it too much, her future with basketball would probably end. Not only that, but no one from Seirin had given up yet. Heck, they were even more determined to win now. But that didn't matter because he knew that he was going to crush them, with or without his team.

Mitobe raced down the court with Kimura running alongside. As Kimura jumped in front, Mitobe passed to Hyuga. But he didn't realise that Takao was behind him until the ball had jumped out of his hands and into Midorima's. Midorima jumped into position, knowing that no one could stop him.

That was until he saw Kagami jump up right up to his face. Midorima hadn't even sensed him coming and not only that but Kagami was getting even closer to the same height. Midorima quickly released the ball and it landed into the hoop with a swish.

Midorima walked past Kagami and what he sensed before was right. Kagami and Seirin were far from giving up. Their spirit was incredible even in this situation.

Izuki raced with the ball pounding on the court. His breathe quick and shallow. With his eagle eye, he noticed Koganei who was free. He back passed to him and Koganei shot the ball which landed into the hoop.

This time Izuki marked Takao but with his better version of eagle eye, he knew exactly who to pass to without mistakes.

Midorima got the ball and instantly jumped into position, Kagami underneath him. The words that Kuroko had said in the lockers played in his head. He knew she was right, she was strong and he was too. But there was no point if he didn't win.

With a mighty roar, he jumped higher than he did before. He made sure that this jump wasn't going to go to waste. Midorima released the ball but Kagami kept going. Before the ball was out of reach, the tip of his fingers touched the ball. Midorima eye's widened as he watched the redhead. This was impossible.

The ball raced around the rim. Everyone's heart stopped as they watched the ball. It was either going to go in or fall out. After a couple dozen of laps of the rim, the ball fell in but this time, everyone had a different feeling flow into them. Hope. Kagami was their hope. As the light of Seirin, he was going to lead them to victory in this match against Shutoku.

As Kagami walked past Midorima, Midorima stopped him,

"Oi! You! What's you sign?"

Kagami turned around. Why the hell was the green haired shooter asking him this during a game? He didn't understand why but he answered anyway.

"Me? I'm a Leo!"

Midorima remembered back to Oha Asa's horoscope that morning. She said that Cancers were going to have a good day but if they ran into a Leo, they'd better watch out.

Midorima muttered to himself,

"That horoscope really is always right."

As the game progressed, Hyuga and the others continued to make more shots but were shut down by Midorima's three pointers. Midorima was one on one with Kagami. Takao, who had the ball, smiled his Cheshire grin. He knew that Kagami was good but not as good as Midorima. Midorima managed to dodge through Kagami's defense and get the ball. He turned and ran with Kagami hot on his trail when Takao interfered.

"Too bad, but it's two on one."

Kagami didn't give up though, he ran straight past Takao and caught up to Midorima.

"After all that you've shown me, I've finally found you weakness! The further away you shoot, THE LONGER IT TAKES TO SHOOT!"

As the ball left Midorima's hands, Kagami jumped straight up. Once again, his fingertips touch the ball, this time more of his fingers reached it.

Midorima stared in shock. This was the second time that Kagami had touched the ball mid shot. This wasn't supposed to happen.

The ball missed this time. Mitobe went for the rebound but Otsubo managed to dunk it in. Even though it wasn't a three pointer, it was still a dunk. Seirin had found a way to stop Midorima, but there was still the rest of the team left. Kuroko had to stop Takao. If she could stop him, then the flow of the game would change, and Seirin would have an even greater chance to win.

Takao passed to Midorima, since he was closer to the hoop, Tako assumed that it wouldn't take as long to shoot. Kagami was too far away, so this was Midorima's win. But unfortunately for Shutoku, Kagami reach him in time. Not only that but Kagami had managed to jump so high, that he could grab the whole with his hands and smacked it right back down. That ball wasn't going anywhere.

Izuki saw his chance to grab the ball. He ran up to the hoop where no one was guarding and made the layup. Kuroko who was fully rested, watched as she knew that Kagami wasn't going to last this long. His jumping power was indeed becoming stronger and stronger, but this was straining him and if he didn't stop soon, he would damage his leg badly.

Kagami raced down the court by himself, dodging and weaving past Midorima and Takao. The only person who stood in his way now was Otsubo, but that didn't stop Kagami. With an incredible jump, Kagami made the dunk from far away. His jump was so high that Otsubo just stared in awe.

But as Kuroko guessed, Kagami began to wear out. When Midorima went for another three pointer Kagami just couldn't handle the strain anymore and he didn't reach as high anymore. The shot made it in and everyone realised that it was over for Kagami. This strain was going to keep him tired and down for the rest of the game.

The third quarter was over and everyone knew that Kagami had reached his limit. But Kagami refused to believe this.

"Hey Kagami! Be more careful of your surroundings! Stop rushing into things!"

Hyuga sighed,

"He's right! Besides, that wasn't the right time to do that. you should have passed first!"

Kagami's voice was low and gruff,

"What good would passing have done?"

"huh? What?!"

"I'm the only one who stands a chance against Shutoku. We don't need team play now, we need me to score."

Kuroko's ears perked at the sound of that line, 'we don't need team play now…' she clenched her fist. No, she wasn't not going to let Kagami do this. She walked up to him and stopped in front. He looked up only to see the fury and anger in her eyes as she threw a very strong and painful fist to his face. The force of the punch was so strong and fast that Kagami fell off the bench and onto the ground. The place where she had punched him was bright red.

Everyone stared in shock as the little girl stood there, her hands shaking as she tried to contain more of her anger. Kagami stared, shocked at the strength of this little girl whose fists were tiny compared to his.

Kagami got up and grabbed the girl by her shirt and lifted her up.

"Damn you Kuroko!"

The girl grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back. Locking it into place.

"YOU CAN'T PLAY BASKETBALL BY YOURSELF! THAT'S NOT HOW BASKETBALL WORKS! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT!"

Kagami growled, why was she getting angry at him? He was trying to win for them. She let go of his hand and twisted around and grabbed her wrist and squeezed it hard. She was in a lot of pain but she hid it with a glare.

"As long as we play nice together, you don't care if we lose?!There's no point if we don't win!"

"Why do you think I left Teiko for? HUH?! Did you think I left because I got bored of basketball?! DO you think I left because I got sick of winning?! NO! I left because I wanted to play real basketball which was something I couldn't have at Teiko. Do you know the reason why I started to play again? Do you know why I loved it again?! Because of you! I saw how much you loved to play basketball; I saw how much you loved to play with the people around you! I wanted to had the feeling of being able to play with a team again, but now- now you're becoming like everyone single one of them! You only think about yourself! I made a promise to help you and Seirin beat the Generation of Miracles, and do you think you'll be able to defeat them alone? No! That's what a team is for! You win together and you lose together! You get through all the hardships together and that's the best feeling you could ever have! That's why I play basketball!"

Kagami and everyone stared at the Kuroko. She had never had an outburst like this before, and honestly, it was frightening. But he was pissed. Who did she think she was to punch him and yell at him like that? he scoffed and shook her,

"If we don't win, those are nothing more than nice words!"

He punched her in the face and she was sent flying to the ground. Everyone stared in shock as the girl sat there. Her face even redder than Kagami's.

Kise wanted to rush on court and beat Kagami up. He wanted to smash him for hurting Kuroko like that but Kasamatsu grabbed his arm and told him to sit down.

Kuroko didn't look up but she asked,

"Then, what is victory? No matter how many more points you have at the end of the game, if you're not happy, that's not victory!"

Kagami realised that he was wrong. That he was becoming like the very people he was hoping to defeat. This wasn't what he wanted. He was glad that Kuroko had punched him and told him off. He helped her to her feet and apologised for hitting her in the face.

Hyuga smiled,

"Well, now that Kuroko has calmed Kagami down, what are we going to do next? We are still in a pinch!"

"I don't know, but we're going to keep fighting! As a team!"

"YOSH!"

 **End of chapter**

 **HI! I'm sorry that this took so long to update but I had school problems and well, it just took so long to write. I'm sorry but I hope you like it and please review. Stay tuned for the net chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Surprise!**

 **Hello everyone! You know how I said I'll be updating weekly, well to be honest, I don't think that's going to be happening. I have a pretty unstable and crazy schedule and with school and all, I don't think that I could update weekly. Although it won't go over two weeks, I'll be able to update at least once a fortnight! I'm sorry for the wait!**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB**

Kagami had finally cooled down after getting socked in the face by Kuroko and getting a lecture. Kagami realised that Kuroko was right. He was happy that he was the reason why this talented and sweet girl had gone back to playing basketball, and he was happy she was on his team. This huge temper that he had was controlled by a little girl with little presence. He gave her a big smile to show that he was grateful for her patience and understanding.

"I think I have another thing that will help us. Passing may be my only strong point but I can turn it up a notch."

Everyone stared at the girl, what did she mean that passing was her only strong point? She could shoot and defend just as well.

"Well, why didn't you say so before?"

She turned to her captain and coach,

"Well, only a few people can catch it. But in his current condition, I'm sure Kagami-Kun can catch it too. However, passing to him won't work until the end. We'll have to break free from Takao-Kun and use normal passes as well."

"of course!"

The last quarter began. Everyone got onto court, as Hyuga gave out orders to everyone, Kagami spoke up,

"Senpai! Sorry about that,"

Hyuga turned to see the redheaded first year bashfully apologise, he was happy that he was back to normal,

"No problems. Don't worry about it. That's what I'd like to say."

The facial expression change from Kagami made Kuroko smile. She chuckled as Kagami thought that he got out of that easy, but Hyuga made sure that he didn't. The expression of Hyuga was terrifying and Kagami had to bear with it.

"But the way you said that, I'll hit you later!"

Kuroko looked over at the score board, 10 minutes to get back 14 and more points and defend against Shutoku. If she was going to do something to stop Takao, it had to be soon.

Kise instantly saw that flowing blue hair enter the court. His Kurokocchi was playing again. But he wasn't sure what their motive was because as long as Takao is on court, he was going to keep shutting down Kuroko's passes and movement.

Hyuga raced with the ball, Kimura too close for comfort. He looked out the corner of his eye, sure enough, Takao was on Kuroko like glue. She wasn't going to get away from him anytime soon. He quickly passed to Kagami who had Midorima running alongside. He was approached the hoop with Otsubo guarding it. This was going to be two on one but they were too concentrated on him, they didn't realise that Izuki was ready to their side. Kagami passed to the side to Izuki who scored.

Otsubo and Midorima realised that Kagami wasn't as reckless and independent as before. Midorima knew that the punch that Kuroko gave him must have cooled his head. But Kagami only had a little bit of stamina left.

Otsubo passed to Midorima. Midorima instantly got into position and jumped. Kagami right behind him, but Midorima was confident that Kagami wouldn't be able to stop him because of his depleting energy. But Kagami knew that he had a mission to complete, an order from the coach to stop the very first shot of the fourth quarter.

Kagami smacked the ball out of Midorima's hands, bouncing to Hyuga who passed to Izuki who scored another hoop. Seirin were now only ten points behind. If they managed another 3 three pointers and a couple of two pointers, then they were good to go, but they knew that Shutoku wasn't going to make it easy for them.

The first years from Seirin were confused. If Kagami had only two jumps left then was it a good idea to use one of them at the very beginning?

"It's a bluff. If we can make Midorima think that Kagami has more of those incredible jumps, we can reduce the amount of shots that he makes. But the real problem here is if Kuroko can get past Takao. If she can, then our chances of winning are even higher!"

Takao smiled at the small girl, she was really good for a girl. He was surprised that she was able to play with the Generation of Miracles and this well against Shutoku.

"It seems that your team are really counting on you, but no matter what you try, I'll stop you. You can't escape my hawk eye."

Hyuga was worried about his teammate. How was she going to overcome this barrier?

"As you know, Takao's hawk eye's range is the whole court, so misdirection won't work on him. But instead of drawing attention away from herself, she is drawing attention towards herself. The reason why she kept passing even though she knew Takao could stop them was so that he would focus on her. First focus his vision, and it can be directed somewhere else!"

Just as Kuroko planned, Takao focused on his vision and she slipped behind him.

Takao's eyes widened. How did she manage to get past him? But no matter, if he can't find Kuroko, he can always find Kagami's location. As long as he jumps between the ball and Kagami…

Kuroko knew that Takao was planning to jump in between the ball and Kagami, so instead of directing the ball away, she was going to increase the ball's speed. With a mighty push of the ball with her palm, the ball accelerated at an incredible speed, right past Takao's reach. Kagami caught the painful pass and dunked it right past Midorima.

Kise stared shocked at the little girl. That pass was a pass that only the Generation of Miracles could catch during middle school. It was unbelievable that Kagami was able to catch that. At first, for Kise, it was really difficult to catch because it was so powerful that it really hurt to catch and that your hand could have flown off with that power.

Kagami ran up to the girl, he was proud of her.

"It sucks to say this but I think the coach is right. I don't think I'll be able to jump anymore, but I'll convince Midorima that I can cover him. Hate to say this but the rest is up to you."

The game moved at a really fast pace. But because Kuroko knew what to do, Takao couldn't stay on her. Misdirection was finally working on Takao. This made it much easier to pass to the others now. As she played, she felt the rush and excitement of the game. It flooded into her veins and raced around her body. This is what she lived for, the rush, the excitement and the team.

There was two minutes left and there was a 1 goal difference. Shutoku called a time out.

Midorima puffed as he looked up at the back of his former teammate. He was really surprised that she and her team had made it this far.

"I didn't think you would make it this far."

"Midori-Kun, you once said that dunks are shots that can only score two points, your threes are very impressive, I acknowledge that. But I think inspiring dunks, like the one he just made are worth more than the points they score."

She walked away, satisfied with her answer, this was going to get Midorima pondering.

Shutoku's coach made sure that this last two minutes were to be for Midorima. They were going to crush Seirin with Midorima's three pointers. They knew that Kagami was out of gas and that he wasn't going to be much help.

Kagami tried to stick to Midorima but Otsubo screened him as Midorima ran past. Miyaji passed the ball to Midorima but because Takao was now unable to stop Kuroko, she was a wild spirit on the court that no one could stop.

As the ball almost landed in Midorima's hands, Kuroko tipped it out to the side.

Midorima couldn't believe that she had gotten her spunk back now that Takao couldn't do anything about it. Hyuga grabbed the ball and ran as fast as his tired legs would take him. Hyuga attempted a layup but that failed when Otsubo caught up and smacked the ball away.

The pace of the game slowed down because Shutoku, excluding Midorima, were on defense. They were going to stop Seirin from scoring to allow Midorima to shoot and win the game for them. They were relying on Midorima.

Midorima got the ball and shot, landing a perfect three. Kagami ran with the ball towards the hoop, but Midorima was making it difficult to dunk so he passed to Izuki who had Miyaji on him like gum. Hyuga who was free, was waiting at the three point line. Izuki passed the ball to Hyuga who didn't hesitate to shoot, landing a three. Seirin were now two points behind with 20 seconds left.

Otsubo went to mark Hyuga, they were trying to stop any threes from occurring which meant that they were going to stop Hyuga from shooting.

When Izuki got the ball, Hyuga ran to the mid line. Otsubo tried to run after but Kagami screened him, it was weak but it allowed Hyuga to have some time to reach the mid line. Izuki passed to Hyuga who caught the ball. This was the moment, it was extremely pressuring for Hyuga. If he missed, then it was over for Seirin.

Hyuga shot the ball into the air. Everyone watched as the ball sailed up into the air and into the hoop with a swish. There was only three seconds left. Everyone thought that Seirin had done it, but Takao and Midorima had other plans.

Takao quickly passed to Midorima who caught the ball. Midorima jumped with Kagami right at his feet. Everyone knew that it was over. Since Kagami couldn't jump anymore, Midorima was going to score and win the match for Shutoku. Kuroko could only stand and hope that some miracle would happen and Midorima would not make the shot. She prayed hard and directed her strength to Kagami; she hoped that Kagami would stop him. He was the only one that could.

As Kagami made the jump, he realised that something wasn't right. Midorima was too cool and calm for something like this to happen. Well he was right. At the very last moment when Kagami was still in the air, Midorima pulled a fake and managed to get to the ground first. Midorima had predicted that even though Kagami had reached his limit, he was going to overcome it and jump.

Midorima went to shoot again, thinking that it was clearly over for Seirin, there was only 2 seconds left when he felt a cool breeze behind him.

"I knew he would jump too."

Then without a sound, Kuroko jumped and smacked the ball out of Midorima's hands. Midorima looked down at the girl. Her sense of judgement was incredible. Even in those last seconds, she was able to calmly predict that fake and stop him.

The buzzer went as Seirin yelled with joy and happiness. Kuroko fist pumped the air and laughed as Kagami lifted her up into the air and swang her around. Everyone hugged her and Hyuga slapped her on the head for worrying him.

Riko and the guys on the bench leapt up in joy as they shouted and laughed. Seirin had beaten another member of the Generation of Miracles.

Kuroko looked around at her teammates, everyone was smiling like crazy and she felt so happy. She began to get teary at the sight of her teammates celebrating with pure, genuine happiness that they had earned together. This was her basketball.

Takao couldn't believe his eyes. Seirin had beaten them and overcome their ace. He smiled though, he was most impressed with Kuroko, a little girl playing with the big boys and yet leaving them crying without even touching them. He went up to Midorima who had gone quiet, he knew that Midorima wasn't happy at all.

"Let's go line up. Even Oha Asa's gotta be wrong sometimes."

Midorima looked down at his teammate, he was pissed and this wasn't the right time to mess with him.

"Shut up."

They went to line up and Midorima eyed the girl. He was shocked that even on Seirin, she was able to play nearly as well as she did at Teiko. He was upset that she and her team had beaten him. It was strange to be beaten, he had forgotten what it felt like to lose.

After everyone had left, he went outside and stood in the pouring rain. He was deeply hurt by the loss. His mobile rang. He hesitated to pick it up but after it kept ringing, he picked it up anyway.

"Yes."

To his surprise, a loud feminine voice came out from the other side and he had to pull away to stop his ear drums from bursting.

"AH MIDORIN! It's great to talk to you again! How was the game? Did you win? Did you lose? Which was it!? TELL ME!"

He hung up but it began to ring again. He looked at the screen. This girl just didn't know when to give up.

"What's wrong with you? Enough already-"

But instead of that high pitched voice, there was a low rough voice.

"You sound grouchy. I know, you lost didn't you?"

The green haired shooter, knew who it was exactly. He sighed quietly as he responded to the caller.

"Aomine? I did. You should be careful in the championship league."

Aomine scoffed. The loss really must have gotten to his head and messed with it.

"What? What're you saying? Gross. The only one who can beat me is me."

"Don't you understand. You'll be playing against Kuroko in the championship league."

"You seem confused, Midorima. The past is irrelevant. We're enemies now."

Then there was a long, awkward silence. Midorima knew that what Aomine said wasn't true. He knew that Aomine still had feelings for Kuroko. He knew that he still liked his previous shadow.

Seeing as Midorima wasn't answering Aomine wanted to hang up.

"I'm hanging up."

"Sure."

But before Midorima could leave, Momoi still had something left to say,

"Midorin! Sorry to bother you while you're sad. Cheer up!"

Midorima twitched with anger as on the other sided Aomine told her to shut up. With a growl, Midorima hung up.

Back at the Seirin lockers, Riko went to get her team when she saw her team staggering with pained muscles and slouching like old men.

"We'll be fine after a rest for a few minutes but Kagami… he pushed himself too hard."

Kagami who was trembling with pain tried to get up.

"I can't even stand, let alone move."

Riko pouted,

"But we can't stay here forever. Let's go into the closest restaurant. Someone carry Kagami."

The rest of the team didn't want to carry the giant around, so they decided to decide with rock paper scissors.

~Kuroko's P.O.V. ~

In the end, I was the one to carry him despite being the weakest one there. When we arrived, Kagami was covered in mud on one side and growled at me in frustration and embarrassment.

"Damn you Kuroko. You'll pay for this."

I looked up at Kagami and rolled my eyes,

"If you gotta blame someone, blame the others. You should have asked for someone else. I shouldn't have even been the one to carry you. Besides your huge compared to me so how do you think I'd be able to carry you? I am a girl you know?"

Kagami stared to the side to see a certain blonde and his captain.

"Kise and Kasamatsu?!"

The rest of the team went to sit on the other tables but Kagami and I joined up with Kise and Kasamatsu. There was an awkward silence as no one ate except for the Kaijou captain.

"Why are we sitting together? I mean I don't mind Kurokocchi sitting here. And Kagamicchi, why are you covered in mud?"

Kagami glared at me quickly but answered,

"I fell. Forget about it. And don't call me Kagamicchi."

Kasamatsu sighed. I guess these two sitting with each other isn't such a good idea after all.

"Hurry and eat or they'll burn!"

"Right! Kurokocchi! Have you tried this before?"

"No I haven't."

"Here, ahhh!"

I opened my mouth as Kise fed me some of his. I licked my lips with satisfaction and smiled.

"Tastes good! I'll order some mor-"

I was cut off by a very familiar, yet annoying voice. I turned around to see Takao and Midorima.

Seirin, Kise, Midorima and Takao had a stare off as no one knew what to say or how to react.

Hyuga was the first to say something,

"Why are you here? Where are the others?"

Takao laughed slightly and pointed at Midorima,

"We lost the upperclassmen while Shin-chan was crying."

Midorima turned to Takao with a glare but Takao kept rambling on.

"WE figured we might as well get something to eat."

Midorima eyed Kise, Kagami and I and then turned to leave.

"We're eating somewhere else!"

Takao ran after him and closed the door behind him. Everyone continued to stare as a giant gale of wind and rain came and Takao and Midorima opened the door and stepped back in, soaking from head to toe.

Takao ran up to Kasamatsu and began a conversation, taking Kasamatsu to a different table leaving Midorima to join the already tense table.

I tried hard to hold back a chuckled while Kise and Kagami looked ahead and sweat dropped as Midorima refused to make eye contact with anyone. For a good ten minutes, no one moved or said a thing. Seeing as how hungry I was, I decided to start the conversation and break the tension.

"Why don't we order something? I'm starving!"

Kise looked down at me. He knew I had a big appetite.

"I'm pretty full, so I'm fine with what we already have."

Midorima turned his head away as if refusing to acknowledge it as food.

"I'm surprised that you could eat that shit."

Kise looked at the stubborn shooter,

"How could you say that?"

Kagami and I ignored the two bickering and were helping ourselves by ordering Squid balls, pork balls, mixed balls, octopus balls and pork kimchi balls.

Midorima turned to the us who had literally ordered the whole menu.

"What sort of incantation is that? you're ordering too much!"

Kise sighed and smiled,

"Midorimacchi! Don't tell me that you forgot about how much Kurokocchi can eat? Remember the last time we all went out together to eat? It was hilarious to see everyone's expression when Kurokocchi ordered that huge steak and finished it all. And then after that we went to get some dessert and she ate a giant snow cone by herself."

Midorima shuddered at the fact that someone so little could eat so much. I turned and punched Kise in the arm as Kagami laughed. I missed the times when the Generation of Miracles was like Seirin. Everyone went out together, practiced together and played together.

I sighed and shrugged. The past was in the past and I needed to concentrate on the future. I looked up at Midorima who was still sulking, _what a baby._

"I know losing sucks but come on! Yesterday's enemies are today's friends!"

Midorima crossed his arms over his chest,

"I just lost to him! If anything, I can't believe that you have no problem sitting with them. You already lost to them once!"

Kise smirked,

"Well, I'll get my revenge at the Inter-High, of course."

Kagami and I who were mid-way through their meal turned at Kise's sudden challenge.

"I won't lose next time."

Kagami hmpfed,

"Bring it on!"

I smiled at Kise's friendly yet challenging expression and laughed.

"Let's see who wins this time!"

Kise and Kagami laughed as they continued with their meal.

Midorima continued to stare at the three. He was befuddled. Why was Kise so friendly with them? He lost to them, so why is he acting like that didn't matter at all?

"Kise, you've changed a little."

"Really?"

"Your eyes….they're strange."

Kise flinched,

"Strange?!"

Then he hesitated slightly,

"Well, maybe because I've been practicing more since we played against Kurokocchi. Also lately I've been thinking…. It's pretty fun playing basketball with the guys from Kaijou. But it wasn't as fun as it was back in Teiko with Kurokocchi."

Midorima sighed and began to eat,

"It seems I was mistaken. You have not changed at all. You have simply reverted to a state before our three consecutive championships."

I finished the last of my food. I had been listening the whole time and didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"But…We were all like that back then, including you Midori-Kun."

Midorima's piercing green eyes stared into my own but then he looked back at Kise,

"How you change is up to you. However I am not playing basketball to have fun."

Kagami rolled his eyes and glanced over to Midorima, food still in his mouth,

"You guys think too much. Of course we play basketball because it's fun."

Midorima looked at him with a disapproving look.

"What? How dare you speak like you understand when you know nothing at all-"

Midorima was cut off when some food went flying into the air and made its way onto Midorima's head. Takao who was the culprit of this act trembled as Midorima tried hard to contain his anger and embarrassment.

"We can talk about that later."

He got up and called Takao,

"Takao, come here."

Takao chuckled as Midorima dragged him outside.

"Sorry, sorry."

But Midorima didn't stop. He took him outside and closed the door. Then there were several loud smacks and thwacks as we all knew the fate that had fallen onto Takao. Poor guy was probably beaten half to death.

Then we all turned back to our meal as if nothing had happened. I felt my laughter fade away as there was silence outside. Then Midorima walked back in by himself.

"Kagami let me tell you one thing. There are two members of the Generation of Miracles in Tokyo. Myself and a man named Aomine Daiki. You will face him in the championship league. He's the same type of player as you."

I flinched at the name. Ever since the day when he came over for ramen, he hasn't spoken to me or texted me. But I knew he was probably still angry at the fact that I yelled at him.

Kagami scoffed while I tsked.

"He's pretty strong right?"

"Yeah, he's strong. But unlike your style, his is a bit crazy."

Midorima put down his money and left, wishing us luck. Before he got outside I stood up and held out my hand,

"Hey Midori-Kun! Let's play again sometime!"

He turned around and looked at my hand. Slowly he gently grabbed it,

"Of course we will. I will win the next game."

Then he left.

I turned back to Kise,

"You think he's changed slightly?"

"Hm? He has?!"

"Never mind Ki-Kun."

"Well, I'm done. How about you Kagami-Kun?"

"Yeah. It was filling."

Kagami ruffled my hair and I chuckled. Kise looked at the two. A twinge of jealousy swept through him. He was jealous of their relationship because he wasn't as close to her anymore. But he felt reassured that Kagami was with her.

"Oh and by the way Kagamicchi. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO KUROKOCCHI DURING THE MATCH?! How dare you hit her!"

I smacked Kise's back hard and laughed,

"Calm down, I deserved it for hitting him first. Besides, without it, I don't think either of us would have cooled down."

Kise was about to say something when the rest of the team called us to leave.

"Well, see you again soon Ki-Kun."

"Yep! Next time we meet, will be on court!"

We paid for our meals and left.

Hyuga was very satisfied with the effort of his team.

"Next step, the Championship League!"

I spot something in the corner of my eye and disappeared to check it out. It was a cardboard box and inside the box was a cute husky puppy.

"Hey, where's Kuroko?"

I got up and walked towards them, husky and box in my hand.

"Um, guys!?"

Hyuga turned to face me but stopped mid-sentence to see the husky puppy.

"I found this dog."

Hyuga slapped my head,

"Don't take it with you! It'll get attached!"

Then Koganei put the dog on my head and chuckled,

"It's hat!"

Hyuga slapped his even harder then he hit me and everyone started to yell at each other.

Riko walked out to see the dog on my head. She stopped talking and grabbed it and spun around like a maniac, cuddling and squealing.

"AH! He's so fluffy! He's so cute! Where'd you come from?! You're so cute!"

Hyuga and the team sweat dropped as we stared at our crazy dog loving coach.

"Hey. Doesn't he look like someone?"

Everyone stared at the dog, then at me, then back at the dog, and then back at me.

Then everyone yelled and pointed at me,

"It's the eyes! The eyes!"

Hyuga shouted as the dog jumped out of Riko's hands and into mine, cuddling and snuggling against my warm body.

"Oh crap! He's already gotten attached to Kuroko!"

Koganei came up with a name for our furry friend to Hyuga's dismay.

"Okay! Your name will be Tetsuya Number 2!"

"Don't name him! It'll make it harder to leave him!"

We all looked down at Nigou who looked back up at us innocently.

"I guess some people still abandon their dogs like this."

Riko pat my shoulder and pointed over to Kagami who was hiding behind a light up sign.

"What are you doing Kagami-Kun?"

Kagami looked back at us, fear filled his eyes.

"Uh, well, I really can't handle dogs."

Everyone looked over to the massive redhead cowering in fear from an innocent husky puppy.

"Oh! Kagami-Kun has a fear of dogs!"

I went over to him,

"There, there. It's okay, I know someone else who doesn't like dogs."

Kagami stood up,

"It's not that I'm scared! I just don't like them!"

Riko smirked,

"Sure, sure Kagami-kun! If you're not scared them why not come over here and pat him? If you hate him then you can just pat him and never have to touch him again!"

Kagami flinched but refused to move from his spot.

"I'd rather not."

The next couple of days, we continued our high intensity practices and drills to prepare for the Championship league. Kagami wasn't allowed to play because we didn't want his foot to get any worse. I brought Nigou with me to school even though pets weren't allowed in the school grounds. I decided to take him in because the landlady didn't mind that I kept him and I wanted someone to have company with at home.

He kept barking at us as we practiced as if he wanted to play too. He entered the gym and ran up to me, I scratched behind his ear and smiled,

"It seems that you're quite talker Nigou!"

He barked in reply which caused Kagami to tumble away and retreat.

To mess with Kagami I picked up Nigou and approached Kagami,

"Kagami, don't say that! You're hurting his feelings!"

Kagami glared at me,

"Don't look at me like that!"

"But he's so cute!"

Nigou barked in agreement as I chased Kagami around the court.

"Don't, Kuroko! I'll kill you later!"

Then we took a trip to a gym with a pool to strengthen our muscles. Kagami wasn't allowed to participate but I thought he could because it didn't require moving his feet and the water helped with muscle pains but I guess Riko didn't want to take her chances.

We all changed into swim suits. The guys wore board shorts while I wore a black one piece. I tied my hair up into a high bun and we entered the water. Riko stood on the side with a whistle.

"We will be working on stretches and building strength in your muscles so you'll be doing squats!"

Then she blew the whistle. And we all dunked ourselves under the water and stood back up. Every time she blew the whistle we had to squat. It was tiring. After 25 or so squats I gave up. The guys had to do 30 so I guess I wasn't doing too badly. We had a 1 minute rest before we were at it again.

Nigou went up to Kagami, wanting to play but all he did was glare at him nervously.

Then we all heard a feminine voice from the end of the pool. It was really familiar and everyone stopped and looked up to see Momoi.

All the guys went red because she was in a bikini.

"Hey Momoi-San!"

"You know her?"

Riko glared at her,

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tetsu-Chan's best friend! I couldn't wait for the championship league so I came here."

Everyone shouted as they couldn't believe that Momoi was my friend. I mean was it that hard to believe?

"She was my manager from middle school."

I got out of the pool to great her. She ran up to me and tackled me to the ground.

"Tetsu-Chan! I missed you sooo much! I wanted to go to the same school as you but-"

She burst into tears as I sweat dropped,

"Momoi-san please calm down."

Riko put her hands on her hips and frowned,

"Who does she think she is? Just because her boobs are a little big and she's kinda cute, you guys are making too much of a fuss over her! Right Hyuga-Kun?"

She pouted to Hyuga who turned away to look at Momoi.

Riko got fed up and bashed him up and threw him into the pool.

"Ah! You'll kill Hyuga-Kun!"

Hyuga stared at her,

"How'd you know who I was?"

"I know everyone here!"

She began to list everyone with a smiled, complimenting them until she reached Riko.

"And also, the barely B coach, Riko-san!"

Riko burst into fury as she yelled at Momoi.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

I guess Momoi didn't like girls other than me. Momoi preferred to be around boys so Riko was no exception.

"Momoi-san, you go to Dai-kun's school right?"

"Yeah…"

She walked over to Nigou and crouched down to pat him,

"I really wanted to go to your school but I had to watch over him. You know what I mean right? Who knows what he'll do if I don't watch him…"

I nod. It's true. If Momoi wasn't around to watch him, then I couldn't imagine what Aomine would be doing. Wait never mind, he wouldn't be doing anything. Before at Teiko, Aomine was really active and really liked to get out and about but now, he was lazy and unmotivated to do anything.

"He looks just like you…"

She went to pet him but Nigou kept looking away and avoiding her.

"What's wrong?"

He looked away but then snuck a glance at Momoi who giggled and laughed,

"He's so cute!"

~No one's P.O.V. ~

Kagami went outside to shoot some hoops because he couldn't stand doing nothing anymore.

He tried to jump to shoot but his leg still hadn't healed yet and a rush of pain stopped him form scoring. The ball bounced away to roll into the hands of a certain tanned player.

"Yo! You're Kagami Taig, right? Play me. I'll see how good you are!"

"AH! Who are you? I don't take kindly to people who tell me to play without stating their name."

Kagami knew who he was but he didn't know the person's name. Kuroko promised to tell him who the guy was when he went over to eat ramen but she never did.

"I didn't ask for how you felt. I told you to play, so play. But I guess I can tell you my name. It's Aomine Daiki."

"Aomine Daiki?"

Kagami muttered to himself. _So this was Aomine Daiki. The guy that used to be teammates with Kuroko. Even though I've met him before, I wasn't sure who he was._

"You can't expect me to play when you've just said-"

Aomine chuckled,

"I didn't ask you to play. Shut up and play. No one's expecting a real match. I told you, I'm testing you."

Kagami clenched his teeth. _This bastard!_

"I'm not looking for something that doesn't exist, like a stronger player than myself. I just want to know how much you can do to relieve my boredom."

Kagami breathed in deeply and slowly let it out. He wasn't going to lose his temper in front of this bastard for no reason.

"From Kise to Midorima, the Generation of Miracles is full of guys who piss me off. But you're exceptional even among them. I'll crush you!"

~Meanwhile back at the pool~

"So, you're team will be playing at the Championship league as well right Momoi-san?"

"We are?"

"Yes, you said that you couldn't wait for the championship league so you came here."

"I did?"

She let out a little giggle.

"The next time we meet, we'll be on different benches. I watched a video of your game against Midorin. It was a great game. Kagami-Kun…He plays just like _he_ used to play."

She gave me a sad smile as I knew who she was referring to.

"I agree."

"Watching you two play brought back memories…"

"Yeah, I did."

~flash back~

 _The ball landed in the hoop as Aomine ran beside me,_

" _That was an awesome pass Tetsu!"_

" _Kurochin and Minechin, you guys are as infuriatingly in tune with each other as usual."_

 _I looked up at my teammate who wore the uniform from Teiko with a number 5 and smiled._

" _Kurokocchi, I wish you'd pass to me sometimes!"_

 _I ran past my captain who smiled at me with pride,_

" _After watching that play, we'll have to make this our standard course."_

 _Aomine laughed as he ruffled my hair and fist bumped me,_

" _I don't really get it, but it seems like basketball is the only thing that Tetsu and I can agree with because we play so well together!"_

 _Kise pouted,_

" _Why is that?"_

 _Midorima answered,_

" _Because Kuroko is a shadow. The stronger the light, the darker the shadow. In other words, working with a stronger player makes Kuroko's abilities even stronger. It's not as though we are not in tune with Kuroko but Aomine is the strongest. If he works best with Kuroko, then he must shine brighter than the rest of us."_

~back to the present~

I pulled my hand into a fist, remembering the feel of his knuckles on mine. I was saddening that we couldn't play like that for long.

"I prefer the way Aomine-Kun used to play with you. He started playing basketball by himself. Isolated from the team, I thought losing would change him. But he doesn't lose. Even by himself, no one can stop him."

"so you're saying that if he loses, then he'll change?"

"Huh? I think so."

"Then Seirin and I will beat him and we will change his ways. I will show him what he missed out on because of his selfishness. I will revert him back to before he went down the wrong path. i promise you that for his sake and yours, I will beat him with Seirin."

Momoi looked at me shocked for a bit but then she smiled and grinned.

"Yes!"

I quickly stood up.

"Hm? What's wrong Tetsu-Chan?"

"Something isn't right. I fell like something isn't right. it was nice meeting you again Momoi-san. I really wish that we can talk again like this."

"Sure, if you want to talk just call me!"

"Sure!"

Then I ran outside, following my instinct that something wasn't right.

~No one's P.O.V. ~

Aomine stared at the pitiful redhead who had sweat running down his face and was huffing and puffing.

"This is stupid. Did you really beat Midorima? Tetsu's judgement must be clouded if she thinks that she can play real basketball with you. You can't pull out her full potential. She's a shadow. The stronger the light, the darker the shadow. In other words, she becomes weaker or stronger depending on the strength of the light."

Aomine charged right past Kagami without any effort,

"Your light is too dim."

Kagami stared in shock as Aomine really was like a bright light. It blinded him as he ran right past. Kagami couldn't do anything to stop him and all he could do was stand there and stare.

"You're pathetic. If you think that you'd be able to beat the Generation of Miracles then you're stupider than I thought. No one can beat me, but me!"

Kagami fell to the floor as the pain in his foot became unbearable from the stress while playing with Aomine. Aomine approached him until he heard a familiar yet unwanted voice.

"Dai-KUN!"

Aomine looked in the direction of the voice to see a fuming Kuroko. She came running towards him and stopped in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Ah, it's good to see you too Tetsu!"

His voice dripping with sarcasm as Kuroko glared at him. She helped Kagami up whose leg was trembling.

Kuroko noticed and scolded Kagami.

"BAKA! You know that you're leg is injured and yet you still played! ARE YOU SOME KIND OF IDIOT?!"

Aomine laughed,

"Ha, the weakling got yelled at by Tetsu!"

She turned to Aomine and pulled his ear.

"You too! You should be at school right now! Don't you have practice or anything?!"

He slapped her hand away at the sound of the word 'practice'.

"Practice, practice… as long as I win, then I don't need practice right? That's what _he_ said so I guess I don't have to. Besides, you can tell me what to do when you beat me but that's not going to happen ever. Because the only one who can beat me is me."

Then he picked up his jacket and walked away, but he turned around and smirked at Kuroko.

"See ya later Tetsu!"

As he was leaving, Nigou popped out from one of the bushes and barked angrily at Aomine. He jumped back with surprise and cursed at Nigou before walking around him and strutting off. Nigou, reading the situation, sat there and waited.

"Are you alright Kagami-Kun?"

"yeah, I'm fine. Aomine's crazy good! It gets my blood pumping!"

Kuroko smacked him the back of the head,

"Baka! You're still hurt. You shouldn't be so reckless. I'm not sure why you chose to do something so stupid!"

Kuroko sighed at the stubbornness of her partner.

"Let's get you home,"

"Nah, I can do that myself!"

She grabbed his ear and dragged him out of the court.

"Fine, if you refuse to let me take you home, then you're coming home with me. I'll treat your leg and then you can go but until then don't you dare run off because you won't be able to."

"Uh? What?!...Fine…."

So reluctantly Kagami went home with Kuroko and Nigou.

"I'm home!"

No answer. Ever since her mum was sent to hospital in a coma, her dad died and her older brother moved to America, Kuroko had been living by herself. Her mother had fallen into a coma because of a car accident which killed her father. Her older brother had moved to America long before that though. Every weekend, she went to visit her mum but lately because of school work and basketball she missed out one weekend.

When she was in Teiko, the Generation of Miracles used to hang out at her place and her family. Then when her brother left, the house began to feel lonely; there wasn't anyone to mess around with at home. Then a couple of days before the grand finals, her parents and her got into a car accident. Her father died at the scene, her mother fell into her coma but she came out unscathed. Her parents had jumped over her to protect her and it resulting in the loss of her family.

She remembered that for at least three days, she refused to eat or sleep. She just sat in her room and cried. Then the Generation of Miracles would come over and make a mess of her house to cheer her up. Then on the morning of the game, she had heard that her teammates were playing a game of who could score the most rather than play together and she couldn't stand it anymore. She quit basketball and left Teiko and entered Seirin. She was about to go to the same school as Akashi but because she didn't want to see any of them anymore, she decided to disappear. But from that moment onwards, she had gotten stronger and more independent. She still wanted to play basketball together with a team that would always stick together no matter what and to her surprise and joy, she found Seirin.

"Sit on the couch!"

"yeah, yeah…"

She went into her cupboard and grabbed a heat pack and some muscle soothing cream. She massaged his feet and placed the heat pack onto his ankle.

"Thanks…sorry for the trouble."

"No problems, I always did this for-"

She stopped her sentence and looked down sadly, then she stood up and put away the cream.

"You want anything to eat?"

"Nah, I'll eat at home."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I've caused enough trouble for you today…"

"It's alright. I had to deal with this a lot back then."

Then I went into my room to finish off my homework and assignments. After an hour of complete silence and peace, I finished my homework and went to check up on Kagami. Due to the silence, she thought that he had left but he didn't. He was asleep on her couch with Nigou sleeping on top of him.

She smiled and took a picture of this once in a life time moment. Kagami wasn't going to like the fact that Nigou was sleeping on him so I picked up Nigou and put him on his dog bed. It was around 6 in the evening and the sun was still out. The sunset was gorgeous.

She went into the kitchen and made herself some instant noodles because she had nothing in her fridge and she was too lazy to cook. Half way through her meal, Kagami walked.

"Can I have some?"

"Yeah, I'll make some for you. Hey… I thought you said you didn't want to eat anything?"

She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side, smiling at Kagami.

"Yeah, tell that to my stomach."

So they sat there quietly, eating their noodles. Kagami quickly finished his and thanked Kuroko for her help.

"Take care Kagami. Don't do anything stupid again."

"yeah, I won't. Thanks for the help!"

Then he left. Nigou somehow got into the room without her noticing and nudged her leg.

"Yeah, it gets a little lonely here. I'm glad I have you here though."

That night, she let Nigou sleep on her bed. He snuggled against her arm and fell asleep almost instantly. She sighed. She could feel her leg muscles twitch with pain. It wasn't a lot but it throbbed.

She pondered what Kagami and Aomine were doing before she got there. Obviously they were playing basketball but was that all they did? There were so many possibilities about what could have happened and it worried her.

Suddenly her message notification blipped and she flipped open her phone.

 **To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **From: Akashi Seijuro**

 **I see that you beat Shintaro. Then you are one step closer to showing me and the others your basketball. I am glad to see that you are making progress but you won't be moving any further if you continue at his rate. Daiki will beat you and your team. I wish you luck, Tetsuya.**

She almost sat up and threw her phone against the wall. She hadn't suffered through all of this to hear anyone tell her that, especially Akashi.

 **I'm glad that you still worry about me but I didn't start basketball again to hear you say that. Besides, how many times are you going to take away my precious sleeping time with your irrelevant and annoying messages? I don't need you to tell me how well I will play or not. When we play against you, then you can tell me how well I play but since you're not my captain anymore, stop telling me my level of playing.**

Almost instantly, Akashi replied to her.

 **Ah, your stubbornness really is something to smile about. I see that no one isn't going to change you mind. very well, i think that I'll allow Daiki to prove to you that team play isn't necessary to win. I look forward to seeing how far you and Seirin will go.**

She closed her phone and sighed. That message had made sure that she wasn't going to give up. She wasn't going to give until she'd proven her point to them all. So far it had only been Kise and Midorima. It was going to be harder to persuade the others though, especially Akashi. Ever since he changed, he listened to no one. It made her feel sad that her former caring and sweet captain had turned into a selfish and ridiculous person.

She fell asleep thinking about the future. A future where she was going to show them all her basketball.

 **End of chapter 6**

 **Hey! I hope you guys liked that chapter! I hope it isn't too fast paced! Please review and I hope to see you guys in my next chapter!**

 **STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – About time you showed up!**

 **Hello! I have a long weekend so I have been able to write. I was so happy to see that I had many followers. There's nothing like the feeling of when you wake up in the morning to see someone write a review. It really makes my day to see your loving opinions and thoughts on my story. So thank you all very much!**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB**

I woke up to a quiet whining. I looked up as I saw Nigou nudge my face and hop off the bed. He looked back at me and pointed to outside my room.

"What? You want me to follow you Nigou?"

He nodded and bounded off. I got up from bed and followed him, I heard him bark at something and went into the kitchen and sitting there with a bowl of noodles and glaring at Nigou was Aomine.

"Dai-kun…what are you doing here?"

"Tell your mutt to get lost before I kick him!"

"Tell me why you're here before I kick you!"

I retorted back as he shot a glare at Nigou and then looked back at me.

"I was hungry so I came over to eat something."

I sighed and sat in front of him,

"Why my place? There are plenty of better places to have breakfast you know."

"It's good and it's free. Now shut up so I can eat."

I slammed my hands on the table and glared at the blue haired boy,

"Dai-kun, you can't just come into my house, eat my food and tell me to shut up while you eat! What's wrong with you?! You've gotten so rude and annoying!"

He drank the soup and threw the bowl into the sink,

"Since when have you become so bitchy?"

I slapped him in the face really hard, though it probably hurt me more than it hurt him,

"Get out! DAI-KUN, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

He tsked and walked out the house, throwing the spare keys at me and smirked,

"Take these back. Don't want them anymore. By the way, that new light of yours is pretty pathetic, if you think that you and number 10 can beat me then you must be more messed up them I thought. I'm not sure how you managed to beat Midorima but that won't be happening with me. Give up already."

I threw my shoes at him just as he slammed the door and I growled and punched the wall. I left a small dent in the wall and hissed as the pain in my hand hurt like hell. Nigou came running up to me and licked my hand, snuggling against my leg to comfort me.

"Nigou, why are boys so hard to deal with?"

Nigou cocked his head to the side and stuck his tongue out with a smile. He licked my face barked happily.

"Why can't they be as cute and happy like you?"

I gave him some breakfast and got changed into bike shorts and a black tank top. Every weekend I went on a run with Nigou so I got his leash and pack. I put the pack on him which carried his water bowl, some plastic bags and a water bottle. This was going to help him get fit and I wouldn't need to bring a bag with me.

"We're going for a run Nigou!"

He happily ran up to me and sat at my feet. I clipped his leash to his new collar and clipped on his pack and headed out the door. I locked it and began a small jog. We usually went around the neighbourhood and stopped at the park to rest. As we continued to jog, I would occasionally say hello to some people form the neighbourhood that I knew.

As I was running and passed the supermarket, I bumped into someone and heard a small eek as I looked up to see Kagami hiding behind a sign and staring at Nigou.

"AH! Kagami-Kun!"

"H-Hey!"

"I clipped Nigou to pole and walked up to Kagami,

"Jeez, I should lock you in a room with Nigou to help you get over your stupid fear of dogs."

"SHUT UP!"

"Besides, why are you here?"

"Oh, I was buying some instant noodles and food. What are you doing?"

"I'm on my morning runs with Nigou. Wanna join us after you drop your stuff off?"

He hesitated for a bit but then he nodded,

"yeah, I guess. But keep it away from me!"

"The 'it' has a name you know! It's Nigou. If you're not going to go near him then at least call him by his proper name!"

Kagami hmpfed and walked off. I grabbed Nigou and headed after him. After a short walk, we arrived at his apartment. We had to smuggle Nigou inside Kagami's backpack, which I carried. I left the zip open so that air could come in and out easily and Nigou stuck his head out when we were in the elevator. I giggled slightly as he nipped my ear and licked my neck.

When we got to his room I was surprised at how neat and tidy it was.

"Wow, this place is pretty nice."

"Yeah, I guess. It's only me so this is all I need."

"can I let him out?"

I gestured to Nigou and Kagami nodded, although he was only allowed on the wooden flooring of the kitchen. I told him to stay and he listened, sitting quietly.

"You done yet?"

Just as I asked Kagami that, he came out in shorts and a plain black t-shirt.

"Yeah. How much do you run?"

"Around the neighbourhood and stop at the park for a break. If you want to run more, then go ahead."

Again we smuggled Nigou out but this time I stuck him in my shirt and hid behind Kagami who almost shrieked when he felt Nigou lick his back.

When we got outside, I put Nigou on the floor and tied the leash around my wrist.

"Come on, I have to be back by 12 to do some homework. I'm finishing off my assignment."

Kagami and I jogged around the neighbourhood. Beads of sweat dripped down my face and I wiped it away. Nigou huffed and puffed as he jogged alongside me, occasionally looking up and giving me a small grin.

Kagami was also sweating, his muscles working hard to push him forward. He caught me staring and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He frowned slightly but then powered on ahead. I motioned Nigou to jog a bit more as we ran after Kagami.

When we reached the park, I pulled out Nigou's water bowl and poured him some water. Nigou lapped up the water at top speed as he plonked himself at my feet and rested.

"Man, that was nice!"

"Yeah, I do this every weekend and any other day that I am free. If you want to join me again, then when I go running, I'll text you yeah?"

"Sure. It'll help since we're going up against Too. I'm so pumped to play against them."

"Kagami-kun, I want you to be extremely careful around Dai-kun. His style of playing is very difficult to predict and play against. So prepare yourself for the worst."

"There's nothing to it! He's just really strong yeah?"

"Kagami-kun I'm serious. Back at Teiko, he was the ace of the Generation of Miracles. He is unbeatable. Sometimes when I played with him I felt sorry for the other side. It was like they were in slow motion compared to him."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. When I went against him back at the pool, I was so slow. I couldn't do anything and my leg wasn't helping either."

"That's because you're a BAKA! Don't worry me again!"

I slapped him in the arm and he fell back to dodge it but ended up falling off the bench. I laughed as he growled slightly and got up, rubbing his head.

"Kurokocchi? What are you doing here?"

I stopped laughing and looked over to the voice and Kise walked up to me.

"Ki-Kun?!"

He ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"I've missed you Kurokocchi!"

"Ki-Kun, it's only been like a week!"

"A week is so long though! Besides when I heard you got into a fight with Aominecchi, I was so worried that you'd kill him!"

I laughed with him as he pat my head.

"Oh, you got a dog?"

"Yeah, he was abandoned so I took him in. His name is Tetsuya two but Nigou for short."

I picked up Nigou who yapped happily and licked Kise's nose.

"I can see why he's called Tetsuya Two. He has the same eyes as you do!"

"OI KISE!"

Kise looked put Nigou on the ground and looked over to Kagami,

"Ah! Kagamicchi!"

"Don't call me that!"

Kise smiled, though his smile was kinda scary.

"I heard you got into a fight with Aominecchi…and you lost."

Kagami tsked and growled. I glared at Kise who instantly stopped smirking and flinched. Nigou sensed the tension and ran up to Kise and peed on his foot. Kise jumped back as I pissed myself laughing. Nigou smiled as he strutted back to me with his tail high in the air.

Kise whined and cried as he pointed at Nigou and wailed like a baby.

"WAHH! NIGOU PEED ON ME!"

I sweat dropped as I tried to calm Kise down and cheer him up but to no avail. Kise kept wailing and causing people to stare at him. Even though he was a super famous model and ace player of Kaijou, he was a real baby when he wanted to be.

"I'll buy you a new pair if you shut up!"

Kise instantly shut up but pouted at me,

"How about I have a kiss instead, besides, I can just get these cleaned. SO how about it?"

"How about I treat you to dinner but no kiss?"

Kise wailed,

"But I want a kiss!"

To shut him up, I kissed him on the cheek and he instantly went red,

"There! Happy?! Jeez, you've always been such a baby Ki-Kun!"

Kise put his hand over the spot where I kissed him and smiled. For some reason I blushed too. I usually don't blush because I've given all the members of the Generation of Miracles a kiss on the cheek but now, it just felt weird.

"Yeah…I'm good…"

Kise noticed that he was late for a meet up with Kasamatsu and gave me a quick bear hug and ran off. Kagami looked at me with confusion and I returned with a confused smile.

"Well then, it's around 1 or so, I'm an hour late from my schedule but that's alright I guess. I'll just have to cram everything or stay up late again."

"Before you go home, let's have a little one on one at the court at your place!"

"Sure! It'll serve as practice for our next match yeah? Something to help us get in tune more! Besides, Aomine knows most of my tricks so our play must be even better than usual. Kagami, if you would take it, please listen to this piece of advice. Whatever Aomine says to you, whatever he does, don't lost hope. He likes to prey on the weak and if you can outshine him, then he'll think twice before messing with you. But I also have a reason to why I want us to beat him, if we can beat him, maybe he will go back to being himself before everything went downhill."

I noticed Kagami stare at me weirdly and I gave him my best fake smile,

"Sorry, I'm being selfish. I know we'll win as long as we stick together and fight the whole way!"

"Is that how you dealt with him?"

I cocked my head to the side, I didn't catch what he had said and he noticed that so he repeated himself,

"I said, is that how you dealt with that bastard?"

I smiled and laughed.

"I guess you could say that. I mean I don't let anyone bully me, even my pare-"

I instantly lost my smile as I mentioned my parents. Kagami knew that I got touchy when I talked about my parents and he pulled me into an awkward hug. He pulled me into his warm arms and awkwardly pet my head.

I managed a small smile and sniffed as I wiped away my tears and punched him in the arm,

"It's weird to see you all sweet and nice like that! Go back to being Kagami-Kun!"

Kagami ruffled my hair and growled,

"Hey! I tried to stop you from becoming a sobbing mess. Be grateful!"

I laughed as Nigou barked happily and pawed at Kagami's leg. Kagami instantly jumped back and yelled at Nigou who barked with a mischievous grin.

We arrived at the court to hear the squeaking of sneakers and the thud of a ball bouncing. I picked up my pace to see who it was because not many people use this court because it's old. The only people who don't seem to mind were the Generation of Miracles and myself.

I told Kagami to watch over Nigou and stay there for a bit. As I approached the corner to the court, I heard loud puffing as I walked onto court, I instantly dropped my stuff.

There playing on the court, was a tall young man with short, messy teal hair and gentle blue eyes. He danced around on the court, like a blur on the court as I froze on the spot and my breathing began to increase. My eyes started to tear up as I reached my hand out to the person, approaching them slowly and cautiously.

"Hi-Hibiki Oni-san is that you?"

It came out as a whisper but the person heard and turned to look at me, a great big gentle smile spread across his face. He ran his hand through his hair and chuckled,

"Yo! How's it been Squirt!"

I tried to say something but all that came out was a whimper as I burst into tears. Kagami came running with Nigou.

"Pipsqueak what's wrong?"

Kagami saw my brother but not knowing who he was, growled and glared at him.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Hibiki laughed loudly,

"So there's another guy with you now huh? You've been quite busy haven't you? First it was the guys from Teiko and now another one. Jeez Bakatsuya, teach me how you do it?"

Kagami went to punch him but I grabbed his arm,

"Kagami-Kun, it's alright."

"That bastard made you cry. If he thinks that he can mess with my partner and get away with it, then he's surely mistaken."

I mustered the strength to get his attention before he punched my brother's face in,

"Kagami-KUN!"

Kagami flinched and he looked at me with a very confused face. I gave him a reassuring smile and went up to my brother. I stood in front of him and kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! Squirt! That hurt! Is that how you treat your brother?!"

"Your brother? Pipsqueak this idiot is your brother?!"

Hibiki looked up and gave him a friendly smile,

"Yeah, This Baka is my little sister. She hasn't been trouble now has she?"

Kagami's eyes widened as I knew that I wasn't going to be able to start my homework any time soon.

"Let's go home, I'll explain there Kagami-Kun."

Kagami nodded in reply. I whistled and Nigou came running to me, his leash flying in the air as he raced up to me.

Hibiki raised an eyebrow and looked from Nigou to me.

"You got a dog while I was gone?"

"Yeah, there wasn't anyone else at home for me to talk to. Besides when did you get here?"

"This morning at around 11. I was trying to surprise you but you weren't home so I put away my things and waited for you. I got bored so I borrowed your basketball and went down to the court. There wasn't anyone there but I enjoyed playing again."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Like I said, Surprise!"

"Why are you back here? After all these years, not bothering to call or text me, I thought that you didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore and that you had forgotten about me. When you didn't show up to Dad's funeral, I was really upset. You never called to see if Mum or I was alright. I was sad that you didn't care anymore!"

Hibiki looked at me with a really guilty and sad expression,

"I'm sorry Tetsuya, it's just- well, I didn't know how to react to the news that you, Mum and Dad were in an accident and that Dad died. I guess I was too scared to show up because I was ashamed that I wasn't there to save them or you. While I was living happily in America, my family were suffering and I felt ashamed that I was selfish and left you."

Kagami decided to leave because this was a family moment so he said bye and left. I burst into tears again and tackled my brother in a big hug.

"BAKA! I HATE YOU! YOU LEFT US AND NOW YOU'RE BACK AND I DON'T KNOW IF THIS IS A DREAM OR IF IT'S REAL!"

Hibiki, stroked my head gently and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Sorry that I hurt you Tetsuya!"

I snuggled into his warm arms as I decided to stay there until I felt all my sadness go away.

"Are you here to stay?"

Hibiki looked down at me,

"Yeah, I went to America to get a degree in medicine and guess what?"

"Let me guess….you failed!"

"Yes! Wait what?! No! I passed! I did it! I came back here as a doctor and help Mum. From now on, I'll be living here with you! Your precious Oni-Chan is back to look after his little sister!"

"No way! Ahobiki couldn't have gotten a degree in medicine! If I recall you were the laziest bum in the world!"

Hibiki tackled me to the ground and tickled me. I burst into laughter as I tried to wriggle away but his hold was firm and he wasn't letting me get away that easily.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just stop! Stop please!"

After wrestling for a while, Hibiki decided to be generous and stopped tickling me.

"So, who was that guy before?"

"huh?"

"That giant redhead before, who was he? Your boyfriend? You know I won't let you date anyone without my permission?"

"What are you my mum? No, that wasn't my boyfriend. He's my teammate from basketball."

"You're playing again?"

"Yeah! I texted you that but I guess you didn't bother looking at them now did you?!"

"I lost my phone, well, actually someone stole it but-yeah!"

I sighed, this was my brother alright. The lazy, good for nothing bum had finally come home but was now a doctor. I would say that this world was changing a lot.

"Are you playing with the guys from before?"

"No."

"Hm? Why not?"

"Because they don't want to play with me anymore. They don't even want to play with each other, it makes me angry. Basketball isn't basketball if you're playing by yourself! I've told them that many times but they never listen to me! It's all about being the best to them!"

Noticing that I didn't want to discuss to him about what happened, he changed the topic.

"Ah! You have homework don't you?"

I jerked my head up.

"Shit! I forgot! Thanks Oni-Chan!"

I rushed into my room and put my head into my books and started working. It was around 7 when my brother knocked on the door.

"I've made dinner!"

"Coming!"

I finished off my maths homework. There was still an essay and research for a science assignment left but if I didn't get distracted, I would finish it in no time.

I ran downstairs and saw that my brother had made Thai hotpot. It was the only thing that he could make after being forced to cook when mum was busy.

I gave Nigou his premium puppy food and gorged myself in the food. Hibiki and I talked about what he did in America and he spoke in English the whole time. I understood most of it but some of it was a but hazy.

"Damn Hibiki, your English is pretty good. I guess that's what happens after someone's been away for that long."

He laughed.

"Of course!"

I helped him with the dishes afterwards and went straight back into my room. I lost track of time when I began to write my essay. It wasn't until 9 when I had finished my essay that I began to feel really, really tired. I began to doze off and then fell asleep.

~The next morning~

"HIBKI YOU DUMB BROTHER! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

I raced into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and got changed. I tied my hair up into a ponytail and ran downstairs. I grabbed a slice of toast that my brother had just made, spread on some strawberry jam and raced out the door.

"See ya Squirt!"

He called after me as I mumbled something that I hope he understood. Judging from the fact that he chuckled, he did hear me.

When I arrived, everyone was already seated but no one realised that I had not been in the room. I quickly got to my seat and finished my breakfast.

I pulled out my phone and texted Hibiki that I had a match against Too that afternoon. I had been preparing with Kagami and the team to defeat Too. It was straining that we had just beaten Shutoku and now we were up against another of the Generation of Miracles. This time, the member wasn't so keen about playing against us.

Hibiki texted back saying when and where so he could go watch. I texted him back and he replied with a smiley face.

That afternoon, Seirin and I were warming up when I saw my brother's teal hair in the crowd. He was standing on the rails and waved at me. I waved back but Hyuga slapped me upside the head.

"Stop waving to people and concentrate."

"Sorry, that was my older brother. He came to watch the game."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, he just came back from America."

"Ah. Well don't lose concentration during the game!"

As Too's team walked in, I realised that, not surprisingly, Aomine wasn't there. Momoi was there and I knew she had info about us and knew what our strengths and weaknesses were. This was going to be an even tougher match than Shutoku.

When we lined up to start the game, Too's members looked at me strangely, some chuckled, some glared but I was used to it. One guy who was wearing glasses had a really creepy smile. I couldn't see his eyes.

"So you're Seirin's trump card. I heard you were a girl and I guess the rumours were right. doesn't matter though, we're not going easy on you because you're a girl."

"I wouldn't dream of that ever happening. Besides, it's not fun when you're playing easy. I may be a girl but I'm not weak."

"I am fully aware of that, it's just that I don't want to seem like a bad guy when I make you cry when you lose."

"Then don't worry about that because we're not losing."

I got into position. This game was my chance to prove to Aomine, whether he was here or not. I was going to show him that winning wasn't everything. I was going to prove that he doesn't have to be cold and independent to play basketball. I was going to help him enjoy it again.

Then the whistle went, snapping me out of my day dream and the game began.

 **End of chapter 7**

 **Hi! I'm very sorry that the chapter was short! How'd you like the fact that the brother came back? Please review and tell me what you think of it! Also thank you for your support and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – That wasn't supposed to happen**

 **I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! T^T**

 **I am so, so, so sorry. I know that it has been so long since I have updated and I am truly sorry. You see, I have been busy with tests, homework, assignments, subject choices and work experience and I have had no time at all to write. Man I don't even have time to breathe! Anyway, thank you to everyone for being patient! Love you all! Also I think it would be better if I called Too, Touou instead yeah?**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB**

The game was not going well at all. These guys, Touou were amazing, even without Aomine. It wasn't surprising though after all, they were as good as Shutoku, no maybe even better. The game was four minutes in and yet Touou seemed to be the only ones scoring. I looked up at the score board, Touou were in the lead with 10 while we had only 4.

Imayoshi, the guy with the glasses was a jerk. Honestly, if he wasn't careful, I would drag him out of the court and beat his face in. He had the nerve to say this to me!

"When you realized Aomine was late, I bet you thought that you should score as many points as you can. Sorry but I said it wrong. We're only the opening act compared to Aomine. We're probably stronger than you."

The really apologetic guy, Sakurai was a very good shooter. He could shoot while jumping but the downside was that he was really annoying because he kept apologizing. Judging from the look on Hyuga's face, he wasn't happy with Sakurai either. Sakurai missed though and apologized yet again but Suza got the rebound. Suza was a good defender. Kagami couldn't break free from his guard and I could see the impatience in Kagami as he tried to break free.

But there was something sinister in their play. They were an offensive team but they were all uncoordinated, no one was working together and it was beginning to remind me of Teiko. But our seniors weren't giving up yet.

"We are a full team play team. We use the strength of our team to win. Sorry but we don't plan to lose this game. Tell your captain, you apologetic mushroom."

Hyuga scored and glared at Sakurai who jumped back at Hyuga's remark and apologized again. His face stricken with quilt that wasn't necessary.

Wakamatsu passed to Imayoshi who was blocked by Izuki. Wakamatsu ran across the court and I knew that this was my cue to get going. I ran after Wakamatsu as Imayoshi threw the ball across the court after Wakamatsu.

He turned back to face me as I trailed behind him, trying to catch up. Seeing as Wakamatsu was shaken by my sudden appearance, I jumped up to intercept the ball but I knew it was beyond my reach. I just had to make it seem like I could get it to confuse my opponent. Kagami jumped to my rescue as he grabbed the ball and passed it quickly to Izuki.

"BAKA! Don't try to get the ball when it's too high! Jeez grow taller or something!"

"Shut up! I had it!"

"Liar! I hope you're not acting this way because of what happened in the past!"

I gave him a weird look but he returned it,

"We're playing against Touou now. Are you asleep?"

I scoffed and gave him a small smile,

"But I got it!"

"Liar!"

~While up on the stands~

Kise arrived late, glancing down at the game that had begun already. This time he was alone, or so he thought.

"Man, I'm late and they're losing."

He looked over to see a familiar green haired person also watching the game. Curious as a kitten, he walked over to realize that it was the ace shooter from Shutoku. Upon closer look, he was wearing sunglasses and had a small blue box with him. _That's Midorimacchi alright._

"Midorimacchi!"

Midorima jumped in surprise to see his former blond teammate. He was hoping for some privacy because he didn't want to be caught watching.

"Kise?!"

The box burst open. _Oh it was a jack-in-the-box. I thought it was just a box…_

"How did you know it was me?"

Kise shrugged and gave the guy a are-you-serious look.

"Midorimacchi, please take of your sunglasses,"

Midorima frowned slightly at the request. Kise pointed at the box and gave Midorima a weird look.

"What's with the box?"

Midorima couldn't believe that after all these years, Kise still didn't understand that Midorima always carries his lucky items around with him.

"It's today's lucky item of course!"

Kise sighed, walking up to the strange person he calls his friend.

"I don't understand why you're here. You told everyone you didn't want to see the game, but you're here."

Midorima didn't want Kise to know that he wanted to watch the match.

"Shut up! I was just passing through the area!"

Kise saw through the really bad lie. He knew Midorima didn't live anywhere near this area.

"So, how's the game?"

Midorima took off his sunglasses and replaced them with his normal ones. He pushed them up.

"Nothing special. Aomine doesn't seem to be here, but Seirin can barely keep up…"

Kise looked around, sure enough there wasn't Aomine anywhere. Although while watching, he noticed that Kuroko was not herself, she wasn't playing like she normally did. But she was doing fine, after all Kagami and Kuroko had just scored.

"They're fine. They're just getting started!"

Midorima glanced over to the optimistic blonde.

"You forget, they have Momoi as well. And it looks like she isn't going to go easy on them."

"Guess you're right."

"What do you mean 'guess you're right'? I am always right!"

"hm….sure."

Hibiki watched his little sister in awe. She had improved so much and she seemed so happy on court with her new team. He missed watching her play and was devastated when he heard she stopped playing. He knew something was wrong and that her old teammates were probably the reason why. But watching her now reminded him of the past where she was so beautiful like an elegant dancer floating on stage. Then he saw two people in the corner of his eye. _Ah I remember those two faces anywhere. It may have been a couple years but they never change. They've gotten more handsome._

"So you came to watch Squirt huh?"

The two flinched and turned around sharply. They remembered that voice and remembered the pain they went through with the owner when they came home with Kuroko that day.

Kise spoke up first, stuttering as Midorima went pale.

"H-Hi H-Hi-Hibiki Senpai!"

"Hello Ryota, Shintaro. You came to watch?"

"Yeah! When did you get back?"

"Two nights ago."

Hibiki's friendly smile disappeared and turned into a fierce smile when a dark aura began to drift out of him as Kise and Midorima shrunk back in fear.

"I heard you guys made my dear little sister cry and quit basketball. You have a good reason why I shouldn't beat you and feed you to the neighbours' Rottweiler?"

Kise got on his knees and bowed as he rapidly apologized.

"I'm sorry Hibiki Senpai! We didn't mean to hurt her! We were too up ourselves to notice that she was suffering."

Midorima kicked him as he told Kise to Shut up but Hibiki heard it all and punched them both in the head. Kise and Midorima grew bumps on their heads.

"Anyway, let's return to the game. I want to watch my sister play to her hearts content."

~Back on court~

Kagami was reckless. He attempted his one man alley-oop but failed because he was cocky. Momoi-san was the reason why he failed. With her second to none information collecting and analyzing skills Momoi-san was a force to be reckoned with.

Hyuga got the ball but Sakurai was on him. If we were to stand a chance, Hyuga had to shoot and he had to get it in. The only way to do this was to remove any distractions, or in other words, Sakurai.

Hyuga went to rush past, Sakurai followed but what he didn't know was that I was right behind him, blocking his movement.

Sakurai slightly bumped into me and turned around to face me with shock. He never even knew I was behind him and judging from Momoi's face, she didn't either. Hyuga ran straight past right into Suza and Kagami. Hyuga went for the shot but Suza jumped him to stop him. Hyuga passed underneath his feet, right to Kagami who jumped up and dunked it.

2:13 minutes left and we were behind them by 6 points.

Momoi thought to herself, _Man! The one person I can never read is Kuroko-san._

I looked up at her and smiled. She looked in shock but the coach gave me a half glare. I guess no one liked the fact that I was a girl playing against boys. They probably thought we were mocking them.

The buzzer went for the end of the first half and we were behind by 4 points. I was beat and Aomine wasn't even here yet. The coach and the team were counting on Kagami and I to bring the team to victory but I had a very bad feeling about this.

The second began in almost an instant. Izuki locked eyes with me as he passed the ball in my direction. Using Ignite pass, the ball sailed right up to Kagami. Suza and Wakamatsu attempted to block him but Kagami was too high up as he sent the ball crashing back down into the hoop.

As the game continued, I noticed that Kagami was sweating a lot more than usual.

"Kagami-kun is something wrong?"

He flinched but dismissed me, telling me that it was nothing. I glanced over to Riko who had called a member switch.

"Kagami Change!"

"What?! Why me?!"

Koganei pat him on the shoulder,

"Coach noticed. Just go back Kagami."

All around us, the spectators' whispers and complaints filled the air. I was right. Kagami was still injured from Shutoku. His ankle still hadn't healed fully and if he continued to push himself, he won't be playing anytime soon.

The gap kept widening after Kagami was on the bench. Riko taped up his injured foot and Kagami was rearing to head back in. I was glad that he was alright, without him, our chances of winning were very slim.

Once again, we called a member change with Kagami in.

~No one's P.O.V. ~

Kagami was about to step onto court when a rough, deep voice and a big strong arm wrapped around him.

"That's it, show some spirit!"

Kagami flinched as Aomine appeared from his blind spot.

"So you can entertain me, even a little."

Kuroko's smile faded when she saw the ace player appear on court. Everyone was shocked to see him here. Kuroko glared at him. Aomine caught her glare but smirked at her.

Imayoshi motioned for him to hurry up and get ready to play.

"HUH? Play? But you guys are winning and there is only a minute left of the second quarter."

The coach ordered him to play so he rudely tossed Momoi his jacket and bag and headed to the court.

"Let's go,"

He walked up to her and pats her head.

"Not doing too well huh Tetsu?"

"Don't touch me Dai-Kun. Why'd you choose to show up?"

"Hm….I was bored and wanted some entertainment. You and number 10 will provide some for me won't you?"

"Fuck you Dai-kun! Kagami-Kun and I aren't here to entertain you. We're here to fight you and win."

Aomine let out a shallow chuckle as he sneered at her and Kagami,

"Good luck with that but even luck won't help you now."

Kagami glared at him,

"Bring it on! We'll show you right away!

The game began again. Kise and Midorima gave each other a worried look. Hibiki's smile disappeared as he heard his sister curse at the boy he knew was Aomine. She must really hate him now because back then, they were inseparable.

"Kurokocchi doesn't look happy does she? I wonder what Aominecchi said to her."

"What's wrong with those two?"

Kise sighed.

"Things aren't very good between those two lately. Sometimes they are alright with each other but other times, Kurokocchi is trying to tear his head off and sometimes, I believe she can if no one stopped her."

"I see. Well the next time he better be careful because Tetsuya isn't the only thing that will pull his head off."

All three knew that if Kuroko didn't calm herself down and concentrate, things weren't going to turn out well for Seirin.

"Touou seems to have gathered in on half of the court, leaving Aomine and Kagami in isolation. This may well turn out very bad."

Aomine gave Kagami a fierce grin as he soared right past Kagami. Kuroko hoped that Kagami could quickly pick himself up and catch up to him. Hyuga attempted to block Aomine but once again, he rolled right past and went for a dunk. Everyone thought it was over but Kagami managed to jump up and knock the ball away. Kuroko sighed with relief as did Kise. Seirin attempted a fast break but Sakurai, Imayoshi and Wakamatsu were already there waiting. All three rushed to retrieve the ball but Izuki passed to Kuroko who ignite passed to Kagami. Kagami caught the pass with ease and attempted a dunk but Kuroko spotted Aomine and knew that it wasn't going to go in. She hoped it did but that wasn't going to happen.

Then the buzzer went for the end of the second half. Kuroko wiped her sweat as Aomine frowned with disappointment.

"hah? It's over already?! I was going to score one as a quick warm up. Not too bad though."

He turned around, sticking his finger in his ear and sneered at Kuroko and Kagami. To Aomine, these were the only two people he really cared about in this game. Everyone else was not important.

Kuroko glared at Aomine and tsked as she walked off court. Kagami noticed that she was acting normal and went after her.

"You ok Pipsqueak?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to cool off for a second."

She started to fan her face as she felt her anger radiate off her like heat from a fire. If she didn't cool down, it would burn someone. Riko sensed that she wasn't calm and told her to rest for now. She knew that would have been for the best so she sat out for that quarter.

The third quarter began as Aomine was tired of playing easy. He noticed that Kuroko wasn't on court and smiled. She could watch as he utterly crushed Kagami right in front of her and she couldn't do jack shit about it. It was time to end this and ruin number 10. He was going to win again like usual and he knew it, regardless if Kuroko was going to be really sad or not, he was going to play and not care ever again. She didn't seem to care about him anymore; she has a new light now.

Kuroko watched desperately as Aomine let loose and his real power came through. His style of play was so unpredictable; it was a street style basketball. His strongest point was speed and he was so fast, Kagami couldn't keep up. Even in Teiko, Akashi found it hard to keep up.

Hibiki sighed as he watched his sister on the bench. She was incredible for being able to play against boys like that but there was a limit to how much she could play before it became dangerous. He was glad she was resting.

"Yes, I remember Daiki's play style now. People think that basketball is about fundamental movements and ideal form but because they are so perfect, they are so easy to predict. His style though is so wild and free, no one could predict them. I see why he was the ace of the Generation of Miracles."

"Indeed. But his style is so filthy, like a wild beast. It has no grace or elegance."

Kise and Hibiki sweat dropped as Midorima huffed and pushed his glasses up his nose bridge.

Hyuga went to shoot but Wakamatsu had predicted it and jumped up and intercepted the ball.

Kuroko watched as the gap in the scores widened even more. Aomine grabbed the ball and attempted to shoot when Kagami jumped. This time, his jump was even higher than before as he pushed himself to win for his team.

Aomine smirked,

"yeah, yeah. You can jump higher, so what? I'm tired of this."

He leaned back and shot. The ball flying straight over Kagami's hand and into the hoop as he landed on his feet in utter disbelief. _Damn, he's all over the place, I can't predict what he'll do next. I'll just have to score more than he does._

Kagami caught the ball from Hyuga but was stopped by Aomine. Kagami knew that he would never beat Aomine at this rate when it came to speed but maybe if he was to go really high, Aomine wouldn't be able to reach.

Kagami went to jump but mid air, Aomine smack the ball out of his hands.

"Sorry but you took so long so I took the ball."

Aomine raced down the court with the ball. Kagami ran after but he couldn't catch up. In an attempt to stop him, Kagami jumped up to stop him from shooting but bumped into him, getting a foul. This didn't stop Aomine though as he flicked the ball behind and over his head, scoring.

Aomine smiled.

"This isn't your basketball is it? The only one who can beat me is me. You can't fight me on your own."

Aomine scoffed and walked up to Kuroko, he smirked and motioned her to come over.

"Come on out Tetsu. Let's settle this."

Kuroko stared back intensely into Aomine's eyes.

Riko knew they had to do something quickly. They were 20 points behind.

"Kuroko-san…"

Kuroko let out a long breathe.

"I'm fine. I've had plenty of time to rest."

She smiled slightly as she got up.

"I'm going now."

She glared at Aomine, accepting his challenge.

Aomine smirked even more,

"Show me the strength of the new light and shadow."

Kise, Midorima and Hibiki looked at the girl in shock. Her coming back to court meant that Aomine and Kuroko were going to end this match. It was Kagami and Kuroko against Aomine. Kagami stared at the girl who approached him, her eyes weren't filled with that anger anymore, instead there was almost a certainty in her expression that she was going to give it her best. This fight was going to decide whether she and Aomine were ever going to get over their problems.

"I'm sorry. It's harder by myself than I imagined."

"It's fine. There's a reason why I'm here Kagami. We always intend to fight together."

She turned to Aomine,

"Dai-Kun, let's go."

He returned her challenge with a smile,

"Yeah, bring it on."

Momoi watched worryingly at her best friends who were fighting head to head. She was worried that Kuroko was going to force herself too much, after all she was still a girl no matter how skilled or strong.

The match began again and Touou were scoring a lot already. Kuroko firmly held the ball in one hand and spun. With great force, speed and power in her throwing arm, she used her Cyclone pass and sent it flying straight past Wakamatsu and Imayoshi. Kagami caught it and ran with Aomine hot on his trail.

Kagami, unexpectedly passed back behind him to Hyuga. Aomine had not expected this and cursed quietly. Hyuga shot a three after hearing that the first years were praying that he would get it in.

Suza was blocked by Kagami. He sensed Imayoshi behind him and passed but Kuroko predicted this and jumped right in between. She caught the ball easily and passed to Izuki who scored with a beautiful lay up.

Seirin were slowly creeping back up. Aomine smirked. This was his Tetsu that he remembered, with her playing, the game changed completely.

As she ran past, his smile dropped.

"You're still the same Tetsu."

She stopped but she didn't turn back.

"You really haven't changed since middle school. Not at all."

He turned to her,

"I'm disappointed. You still think you can beat me?"

Her expression hardened as she stared back at him with unwavering eyes.

"I do. This, this is my basketball."

Aomine stared at her blankly, she was the same in her play but her attitude was different. She was no longer the nervous girl he remembered. She was stronger now but he was still disappointed.

Izuki passed to Kuroko who used Ignite pass to Kagami but Aomine caught it with ease.

"Who do you think has caught more of your passes?"

She stared in shock as she realized that Aomine as well as the other Generation of Miracles could catch her passes. She shook with frustration as she let a single tear roll down her face. _Damn you Dai-kun._

Aomine ran straight past Izuki and whizzed right around Hyuga and Mitobe. He ran right up to the hoop to dunk but Kagami and Kuroko jumped up to stop him. Aomine didn't flinch though as he slammed it straight down, knocking over Kagami who landed on top of Kuroko.

Kagami immediately got off as Kuroko huffed and puffed, gasping for air. Aomine landed and stared down at Kuroko and Kagami.

"How sad. You haven't changed at all since middle school. You haven't improved. Akashi was right. Your basketball will never win."

Aomine turned and left as Kuroko punched the floor hard. Kagami stared at her in shock.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn IT!"

She constantly pounded the floor, her knuckles turning white as Kagami grabbed her wrist. Then he noticed that she was crying.

"Kuroko! Stop, you'll hurt yourself."

She didn't say anything but her expression said it all. She was frustrated that no matter what she did, Aomine kept stopping her. She felt useless.

Kagami pulled her close and pet her head.

"Calm down, it's fine. Like you said, it's better to lose knowing you've tried your best then to win knowing that you didn't try at all."

Her eyes widened as she looked up at Kagami. He gave her a gentle smile and she managed to smile back.

"You're right. I'm sorry that you had to see me like that."

Kagami ruffled her hair as she wiped away her tears. She gave one last look at Aomine who looked away.

Again, she attempted her ignite passes but they were all caught by Aomine. Kagami ran to stop him but again, Aomine shot in the most unpredictable times, leaving Kagami watching as it went in.

Kagami went to walk but then something in his leg made him freeze on the spot. Riko stared at him, something wasn't right, she had to get him off court.

"Kagami get on the bench."

"What?! NO! it's in the middle of the game."

"JUST GET ON THE BENCH!"

Riko stared as he walked over.

 _I knew it. He is avoiding using his injured leg and put all the pressure on his other leg. I can't let him play for the rest of this game or the remaining two days of the championship league._

Aomine stared; he knew that Kagami was hurt and that he wasn't going to be able to play against Kagami in this game anymore.

The players on Touou knew that Seirin were going to lose now that Kagami was out. But the only thing was that even though he was out, he was still radiating rage. He honestly looked terrifying.

Kuroko knew that since Kagami was out, she was going to have to do something herself. She marked Aomine who smiled sadly at her. He knew she was passed her limit but she was making an effort to stop him.

"This is quicker than I expected. It's already decided. Your special pass didn't work, you're out of stamina and your light is gone. Your misdirection stopped working a while ago. Now you're worse than an average player. There's no such thing as a quick come back in basketball. I win Tetsu."

Kuroko glared at him, she knew she was tired but she wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"It's not over yet. The possibility of victory is only 0% when all players give up. No matter how impossible it may seem, I refuse to let you win like this. I refuse to make it 0% myself. That is why I won't give up."

Aomine stared down at Kuroko, the look in her eyes were quite the opposite of what she felt like. They were still burning with a sense of not giving up.

"I'll acknowledge one thing. You don't give up easily."

She reached out to stop him but he ran right passed her, passed everyone and dunked. The game seemed to go by so slowly. Kuroko kept trying to stop Aomine but there wasn't much hope. Without Kagami, our attack wasn't as strong. Kuroko knew that there wasn't any chance of winning but Seirin and Kuroko weren't going to give up, even until the very last second.

"Tetsu, you tried."

Then Aomine jumped up and dunked it. Kuroko watched in silence as Aomine walked right passed her. She turned to the rest of her team who also stood in silence. No one said anything.

Kise, Midorima and Hibiki also didn't say anything. Kise watched as Kuroko went to stand with her team. He could tell by her body language that she was crushed. Losing to Touou was one thing, but losing to Aomine when she wanted to prove him something was much more different.

Hibiki watched his little sister. He was very proud. Even when she and everyone else here knew that there was no hope, she still played to her fullest, she still fought with all her might. He was happy that he came to watch today because he learnt that his sister was still strong even though everything seemed to come at her like bad luck.

Kuroko staggered to her team, then without any warning her legs stopped working on her and she collapsed. Everyone ran to her. She was conscious but her legs weren't working anymore. She couldn't feel them.

"Kuroko-san are you alright?"

She didn't give an answer but she nodded.

Kise's heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he saw her collapse. He knew she was pushing herself but he didn't she was pushing herself that much. His heart ached that she was in so much pain, both mentally and physically. Midorima looked away.

Aomine saw in slow motion as she fell to the floor. He had noticed when she was marking him that her legs were shaking a lot. She had been enduring lots of pain in the last quarter. He was disappointed that she hadn't improved, Seirin would have done better. Although they still would have lost. A twang of guilt and sympathy rolled over Aomine but quickly disappeared as Kagami lifted her up. The feeling was now jealousy as he hated the fact that someone else was touching her so casually and closely. He scoffed and looked away.

~Inside Touou's lockers~

"Man, I thought they would have been stronger considering they beat Shutoku. Especially that girl, NO.11 Kuroko right? I mean who lets a girl play against boys? She was so shit towards the end. She was real uptight about it until the very end. She should have given up sooner. She's cute and all but girls should stick to what girls do and play with their nails and hair."

Aomine jumped up, grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the lockers.

"You sure talk a lot for someone who didn't play. It's annoying, so shut the fuck up!"

Aomine hated the fact that this piece of shit dissed Kuroko. She was much better than him whether she was trying or not. He dropped the guy and walked right out of the room. Anger, madness and fury emmenated from him.

~in Seirin Lockers~

"DAMN IT!"

Kagami slammed his fist against the locker. Everyone looked up at him.

"we still have 2 games left! Against Meisei and Seishinkan! We don't have time to be sad!"

But they all knew that it wasn't possible to get over it that soon. Kuroko especially after all she wanted to prove to Aomine and the Generation of Miracles that her basketball was the best basketball. Hibiki went to pick up his sister and when she approached he knew not to say anything because it would send her into tears. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and took her home.

The next two games ended in failure. They'd lost both games. Kagami wasn't allowed to play and he stopped coming to practice. Kuroko continued to practice but her sadness hadn't vanished yet. She got messages from Kise and Momoi but she didn't reply. They were encouragements to get back up on her feet but she wasn't feeling like it right now. She knew that she had to get stronger and stronger to support the team more.

That night, she lay on her bed, thinking about how Kagami felt. Nigou jumped up onto the bed and snuggled against her. His soft fur brushing up against her face as he licked her nose. She stroked him gently as he fell asleep.

Her phone vibrated on her table top. She reached over to grab and it and looked at the caller.

"What do you want Akashi-Kun?"

"I told you that you would lose at the hands of Daiki. Yet you didn't listen and look what happened. You didn't even beat the other teams. I am quite disappointed in you. What happened to that spunk? Anywa-"

She hung up and shut off her phone. She knew that Akashi was pissed that she hung up but she didn't care. All she wanted was to be stronger and to get the team back together. Hibiki walked in.

"Tetsuya, I know you're sad but at least eat dinner. You haven't eaten it yet. I made your favourite!"

"No thanks Hibiki Oni-san. I'm not hungry, I just want to go to sleep."

"come here, cry all you want. I know you want to, it'll make you feel better. What kind of a brother would I be if I didn't let my sister cry on my shoulder?"

She instantly burst into tears as she rushed into Hibiki's arms and sobbed. Her tears came out like streams of water and they didn't stop. Hibiki stroked her head and whispered to her. She felt the soothing feel from her brother and hugged tightly. Without knowing, she fell asleep in his arms.

She dreamt about the game against Touou, the words that Aomine said to her 'you're basketball will never win' kept playing in her head. She tried to block it out but it kept swirling around in her head. But Hibiki's gentle voice drowned it out and she slept soundly for the second half of the night.

 **End of chapter 8**

 **So? How was it? I'm am honestly very sorry that I haven't been updating recently. The holidays are approaching in about 3 or 4 weeks time so I think I will be sorta busy during those 3-4 weeks. I may or may not update in that time but I will during the 2 week holidays.**

 **Anyway please review and I hope that you will continue to wait. Sorry and thank you guys! Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Vacation? Or maybe not…**

 **HELLO EVERYBODY! I finally had time to write and well, here it is.**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB!**

We were now training for the Winter Cup. We weren't that upset about losing the Inter high anymore. A couple of days ago, I met Kiyoshi Teppei who is our senior. He stopped playing for a while because of an injury but now, he was back. It was under weird circumstances but he's a nice guy. My train of thought was broken when I bumped into Kagami.

"That hurt. Look where you're walking! And don't daydream while you're walking!"

"Kagami-Kun, please don't stagger like that."

He pointed to Nigou with his foot and rolled his eyes are me,

"It's his fault for hanging around my feet."

Nigou took this as a challenge as he ran up to Kagami and barked happily. Kagami jumped back and shook his foot in Nigou's face to shoo him away. I watched in amusement at this giant redhead who was afraid of a puppy. A very cute puppy.

"Well I'm glad that we can bring Nigou with us to that beach place. The guesthouse owner allowed it. Isn't that great Nigou?!"

He barked back in agreement as Kagami growled at me.

"Don't bring him! He's annoying!"

Riko decided to make us some food and we were required to eat it all. The seniors seemed to shrink back in fear at the mention that Riko was cooking.

"What's wrong with her cooking?"

They raced over to me and covered my mouth with their huge hands.

"SHHH! She'll hear you!"

I shut up and they removed their hands.

"you see, when the coach cooks….the result isn't even classified as food. It-it-It gaves us all nightmares for months. We had never been so happy to eat normal food again."

"So her food is inedible?"

"Yes!"

We all sat there and watched as Riko cooked for us some curry. So far it didn't seem that bad.

"What should we do? We can't tell her that her cooking sucks! Can anyone else here cook?"

Everyone went around saying how much they could cook.

"A little bit."

"Not much.."

"I guess so.."

"Mitobe would be the best right?"

Hyuga turned to me,

"How about you Kuroko?"

Before I could answer Kagami said,

"Yeah, she makes a killer ramen."

Riko's chirpy voice pulled us away from our conversation as we turned to look down at her, um, 'curry'.

It was honestly terrible. The vegetables weren't cut up and the curry had a weird smell. It was funny because a whole carrot was sticking out of the rice and I could spot two whole potatoes, a whole onion, capsicum, leeks and chunks of some sort of meat.

"Enjoy!"

So we all sat down with our silver spoons and prepared for the worst. I was sort of scared after what the seniors had described her cooking to be like and I hesitated to take a bite. I watched as Hyuga and the others took a mouthful. Then when she wasn't looking, their faces changed into something of utter disgust. They had stopped chewing and cringed. I took a bite and I could feel my taste buds dying. It was horrible. The sauce was too bitter and sour, the rice was so soft like porridge and the vegetables were crunchy and the meat was not cooked properly.

"Let me know if you want more!"

Everyone sweat dropped as we stared at the massive pot in front of us that was full of 'curry'. Everyone had to bear the taste as we tried not to show that it was gross.

"It wasn't very good was it?"

Hyuga paused. Then he began to scoff the food into his mouth. Everyone stared at him in awe while Riko froze. She was shocked and didn't know how to react. Hyuga finished it and got up.

"It tasted good, but if was a little spicy. I'm going to get something to drink."

Teppei got up.

"it had a very unique flavor. You may have gone wrong somewhere with the cooking but you had the most important ingredient there. Love. Why don't you try again?"

Everyone sighed. These guys were true gentlemen. I stared at Kagami and the others who had struggled to finish their plate. Izuki ran outside and judging from the shock on his face, Hyuga wasn't so good. Sure enough, when I had a peak outside, Hyuga was lying down on the floor and wasn't moving. Then when Riko went to make the curry again, Teppei turned back to us with tears rolling down his eyes. I guess they were gentlemen to a certain point. I wouldn't blame them though, the food was very bad.

Then Kagami took the left over ingredients and made us his version of curry. This time, the smell and the food was properly made and it tasted splendid. Everyone sat down and began to dig into this delicious meal. I watched Riko who stood back in almost shame.

"Kagami-Kun. Teach me to make curry!"

"Sure but I'm a strict teacher."

After some practicing, yelling and cooking, Riko presented us with a dish that looked and smelled 100 times better than it did before. I served myself because they forgot about me and I tried it. This time it was really good. But for some reason everyone else said it tasted horrible.

"What are you guys talking about? It tastes amazing!"

"Kuroko-san. Did you serve yourself?"

"Yep because you guys forgot about me, why?"

Teppei turned back to Riko who was pouting because she thought her cooking still sucked even though Kagami was right there and had tasted it.

"Riko, can you please plate another one?"

"Sure…."

She plated it but it looked like she was sprinkling cheese or something.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh? Putting vitamins in it…"

Izuki jumped up and pointed at her.

"T-that's it!"

"What?"

"The vitamins were making it taste funny, otherwise it would be totally normal!"

They tried it with me serving them and they all smiled,

"It tastes normal!"

~At Kuroko's house~

Sigh…There was only tomorrow left and we would be going to the summer vacation. I had packed my stuff already, as well as Nigou's stuff, and looked up to my roof. _It's really funny, I haven't seen any of the Generation of Miracles ever since we lost to Aomine. That was like almost a month ago. Strange but it feels great. I'm free to be with my team without any of them breathing down my back and telling me what to do._

I went through all my stuff and made sure that I had everything. Then I heard the doorbell. I opened the door to see a package. It was from Momoi. I unwrapped it to find a simple blue bikini and a note fell out from it as my mouth hung wide.

 _ **HI Tetsu-Chan! I heard you were going to a summer vacation thing and I know you wouldn't have any suitable swimwear so I brought it upon myself to buy you one. I hope you like it and enjoy! Love Momoi-san!**_

What the hell?!

~At the beach~

We all stared at the bright, blue ocean. It was gorgeous and there were already lots of people there either basking in the sun, laying in the sand or playing in the water.

Strangely, there was a court on the beach. Riko had expected us to practice on the sand.

"Are you crazy? We are on sand! It's impossible to play on sand!"

"Shut up and have a practice game!"

Then she blew the whistle and the game began. Kagami ran right past Hyuga and attempted a dunk but due to the softness of the sand, his jump didn't get high enough and he fell face first into the sand. Sand flew up everywhere as his huge body collapsed on top of it.

After an hour of running around on the sand under the blazing sun, we all headed to an actual court. It was funny because due to the rough terrain of the sand, we were able to play much better on court because we had overpowered the power of the sand on our play. On court we were smoother and much more powerful.

That night, I crashed with Riko because the boys weren't trusted to be around even though I've slept with guys before. I could hear Kagami and the others groan in pain as their muscles were probably sore and stiff from the training. I went into their room and began to give them each a 5 minute massage. They all relaxed and smiled happily after I was done as I had eased the pain and before I knew it, they were all asleep.

The next morning, I ran into Kagami as I headed towards the bathroom. He pointed at my bed hair and burst into laughter.

"HAHAHA! Your hair looks like a birds nest! What the hell? Did a tornado go through your room or something?"

"Shut up Kagami-Kun!"

As we were arguing, I heard footsteps and glanced to the side to see, someone I never hoped to see.

"I feel like I've seen a ghost or something."

"Shut up Takao."

Kagami and I turned to face the two who walked straight passed. The tall green hair in the orange tracksuit was definitely recognizable as was the shorter dark hair in front of him.

They stopped and then slowly turned around as their faces bore the same expression as Kagami.

"What the?"

"Hey Midori-Kun!"

Midorima pointed an angry finger at Kagami and yelled,

"what are you doing here?"

Kagami shouted back,

"I could ask you the same thing!"

Then he went into a speech about how Shutoku has always come here to train and here you are enjoying your vacation!"

"We're not here for vacation! You Ahorima!"

Riko suddenly appeared behind us with a bloody knife in one hand and blood stains all over her apron and face.

"We're all waiting for you in the cafeteria."

Everyone jumped back in fear and shock as the sight of her straight and blood covered face suddenly appeared behind us. The blood dripped from the knife onto the floor and she swore as she wiped it away with her foot. Midorima had a very terrified expression on his face as he inched close in my direction. Takao's soul left his body for a brief moment before returning back as he held back a scream and Kagami went white as paper. The look on everyone's face was priceless as Midorima, Kagami and Takao froze with shock and fear. My mouth hung wide open as she looked so calm until I pointed it out. Turns out that she had been chopping up fish for lunch and the blood went everywhere. It didn't ease my concern but thank god it wasn't human.

~No one's P.O.V. ~

Later after lunch, Riko had challenged Shutoku to a match as a practice. Kuroko noticed that they, as in Midorima, didn't look very happy about it but who cares right? Midorima kept giving Kagami and Kuroko death glares.

The practice continued and Seirin lost to Shutoku. Kuroko sighed loudly as she knew that once again, Midorima and the rest of the team had improved already and already knew our weaknesses. A part of her thought that their victory at the Inter high was simply a fluke while the other half insisted that they had won fair and square.

When they took their half of the court to leave, Kuroko glanced behind her and once again Takao was running his smart mouth.

"Maybe they just got lucky in the preliminaries."

Midorima caught the faint glow of the tiny girl's eyes as she turned back quickly after catching his eyes staring back at her. She gave him a quick smirk before she followed the rest of her team outside. Kagami pushed her in front as they all stared at the huge bins of freezing, smoking ice.

"What's this for?"

Riko stared smugly at her team,

"It's my special icing technique. It's great for sore muscles and fatigue."

Kuroko, Hyuga, Izuki, Koganei, Mitobe and Teppei put their legs into the bins. The ice snapped at their skin as they began to feel numb from the cold. Kuroko nearly jumped out as soon as her legs touched the ice but for some reason, she didn't have the strength to do so.

After 15 minutes or so in their ice bath, they stepped out to see that they had gone purple and Kuroko collapsed onto her butt because she couldn't feel her legs. Everyone laughed as she yelled at them to help her up but they just stared and laughed.

"Hahaha! Too cold for you brat?"

She looked up at her captain who had a smug expression on his face but she smirked and pointed at his legs.

"how about you Senpai? Aren't you cold as well?"

"No, not at all!"

"Your legs say different I'm afraid. You better warm them off before they snap off!"

Hyuga flinched and grabbed a towel and began to dry and warm his legs up. Kuroko burst into laughter as she felt the happiness and joy of being with a team that she felt comfortable around.

Later that night, Kagami was back at the court practicing. He noticed that his team had lost to Shutoku 3 times out of the 3 times they played against them at the camp. He was about to dunk when he heard Riko's voice behind him.

"You are working hard aren't you?"

"No, not really."

He turned back to his coach who had emerged from the shadows into the spotlight.

"What's the point of me going here if you keep making me run around the whole beach?!"

"Jeez, you haven't noticed yet?"

Riko shook her head at Kagami who stared at her confused.

"Try jumping."

At that moment, Takao who had come back from buying some food for the team when he noticed Kagami and Riko at the court. He saw that Kagami had jumped up and his hand reached about half way up the backboard of the hoop. He, for some reason, jumped behind the hedges and hid.

"You're tired, that's why that's all you can do for now. Try jumping the other way."

"The other way?"

Takao agreed with the confused Kagami. What did she mean?

He heard some money fall out of his pocket, so Takao went to pick it up when he heard a loud thud noise and Riko shouting at him,

"BAKA! You hit it too hard!"

Takao picked up the coin, looked up to see the hoop fall towards him. He screamed and jumped out of the way before it came crashing down in the spot he was in before.

When Takao went to investigate the hoop, he saw that the hand mark was touching the top of the backboard and was much clearer than the other one. _Impossible. Jumping that high is impossible! No way!_

Kagami lay there in disbelief. He had never, ever jumped that high before and he couldn't believe that he hadn't realized that before. He almost punched himself with his sudden realization.

"You understand now? Your greatest weapon is your jumping power. But you haven't drawn out your full strength yet. For now, work on preparing yourself physically. After that, it's up to you. Don't forget to stand the hoop back up.

Riko left right after that. Kagami lay there for a bit, pondering about Riko's advice. _My jumping power. A style that utilizes that strength. There's only one answer, aerial combat. That's the only way I can stand up against the Generation of Miracles._

Kuroko walked outside to find Kagami but instead she found Takao who was hiding behind the hedge.

"Oh, hi."

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"It's almost time for dinner, so I'm here to get Kagami-Kun."

"It's that time already? I guess I should-"

As he got up to leave he spotted Midorima. He immediately grabbed Kuroko's wrist and dragged her down.

"Hey! What the hell?!"

"SHH!"

Midorima was walking by when he stopped and looked down at Kagami who was laying down with his legs rested on the hedge. Kagami also spotted him and they both glared at each other. In Midorima's hand was a can of red bean soup. Kuroko knew that it was his favourite but wasn't sure why he was walking around.

Takao's hand covered her mouth and she bit down on it.

"Ow!"

"Don't cover my mouth. If you want me to keep quiet, just tell me!"

"SHHHH! This looks like it's going to get interesting."

Kagami placed the hoop back upright and growled at Midorima,

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. I simply went to buy something to drink."

Kagami looked at the can in his tapped fingers and scoffed.

"I'm surprised that you can drink that in summer."

Midorima narrowed his eyes.

"It's cold, you fool."

"That's not what I'm talking about!"

Kuroko glanced over at Takao who had covered his own mouth with his hands to prevent him from bursting into laughter. She sighed at the guy's weird sense of humour and peered through the bushes to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Midorima rolled his eyes at the redhead.

"I have lost faith in you."

"Where'd that come from?"

"Before losing to me, you were destroyed by Aomine."

Kagami tsked and growled at the ace shooter.

"Shut up! I'll win next time! It won't always be that way."

Midorima glanced up at the hoop and noticed the hand marks. He was quite taken back at how high Kagami managed to get.

He scoffed slightly,

"Don't tell me, you believe to fight you can fight him in the air."

Kagami straightened up at Midorima's remark.

"Is jumping all you think about, fool?"

"WHAT?!"

"Simply jumping higher will not change the results. That is only half the answer."

Midorima put down his can and picked up the basketball.

"It is not yet a weapon. Come."

He turned around to face Kagami.

"I will correct your simplistic thinking."

Kagami flinched. _He's not just picking a fight. Half the answer?_

Midorima tossed the ball to Kagami,

"We'll play ten tries. You're on offense and I'm on defense. If you score just once, then you win."

Kagami growled at Midorima, who did he think he was to belittle Kagami like that. Kagami got pissed that Midorima thought Kagami wouldn't be able to score more than one.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but you really believe you can stop me ten times in a row? If you're so sure you can stop me, let's see you can do it!"

Midorima pushed up his glasses.

"Don't worry. I will not lose. In today's horoscope, both my fortune and match up are much better than yours."

Kagami made a dash to the left but was instantly stopped by Midorima.

"How insulting. Did you think I could only score three pointers?"

Kuroko was watching carefully as Kagami continually lost to Midorima. She sighed. Midorima is an awesome defense as well as offense player and even though Kagami had tried to jump higher to stop him, Midorima had always stopped him.

Kagami picked up the ball.

"Damn, one more time,"

He muttered.

"No, I am done. No matter how many times we play, it will be the same."

"You Bastar-"

"Notice already you fool. No matter how high you jump, stopping you is easy because I know you will dunk."

Then it hit Kagami. It was sad to say but Midorima was right. Kagami was so predictable and that's why he was easily stopped. Kuroko had noticed that already but wanted Kagami to figure it out for himself. But he was an idiot so everyone had to keep giving him hints.

Midorima walked up to the hedge.

"let's go Takao."

Takao flinched.

"What? You knew?"

He looked at Kuroko, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was so brilliant in the moonlight but he needed to appear to not mind her presence.

"Do not disappoint me at the Winter Cup preliminaries."

Kuroko looked up and stared straight into his eyes.

"Don't worry Midori-kun, we won't."

Straight after that, Kagami went to run. Kuroko chased after him and followed right behind for while without him noticing.

"Kagami-kun."

Kagami jumped back with shock as he took in a deep breathe when he realized it was Kuroko.

"Damn, you were watching. I already know why I lost."

They continued to run a little until she stopped and he stopped with her.

"I know, that you will be able to beat them in an aerial battle, but you probably won't beat them on the ground."

"What?!"

"My passes won't work on them. They have been playing with me for a long time and they know my play style very well. If you can't do it, no one in Seirin stands a chance. But-But I came up with something. A new kind of basketball to make the most of you and the rest of the team. By mastering my own drive in addition to my passes, I will surpass the Generation of Miracles."

The last couple of days at the camp ended and they packed up their belongings and walked to the bus stop. It was a 2 hour drive and Kuroko was feeling very tired. The last couple of days, she had little sleep and on the bus, she began to nod off. Then she hit the road and fell asleep.

Kagami who was beside her felt her head against his shoulder and he jerked back. But after looking at her sleeping face, he didn't want to wake her up so he let her sleep on his shoulder. She looked so peaceful and Kagami turned to face the window to hide his blushing face.

Riko and the rest of the team snickered and pointed at him as he growled slightly and tried to ignore them.

"Kagami-kun…"

He looked down at the little girl leaning on him. She had muttered his name in her sleep and he couldn't stop his blush this time. She snuggled against his shoulder and he had a sudden urge to just pet her head. His expression soften as he smiled his shadow. She had gone so far and pushed herself so much lately to help the team and he was glad she was on his team.

"you baka…"

He twitched with annoyance as she finished off her mumbled sentence.

When they arrived at the Inter High courts, Kagami shook the girl gently to wake.

"No….Hibiki, Five more minutes."

"Oi Pipsqueak, get up or we're leaving you here."

She suddenly jolted up and her head slammed against Kagami's chin, causing him to hit his head on the window and he jumped up and yelled at her,

"What the hell was that for!?"

"hmm…what? We're here already?"

"Yep. Now get up. You're heavy."

Kuroko punched him in the shoulder and narrowed her eyes. She walked out of the bus and they headed inside.

The game was between Kaijo and Touou. She spotted Kise and Kasamatsu, strangely there was also Aomine. Kise spotted her and waved madly. She waved back and smiled as she made her way to the court's edge.

"Hey, Ki-Kun!"

"You're back from your camp thing! Did you come to watch me play?!"

"Yeah, good luck by the way. Play safe and fair Ki-Kun and if you lose, don't get too upset."

"That's mean Kurokocchi! You have such little faith in me! Aominecchi has always been your favourite hasn't he?!"

"No, I don't rank you guys in order of how much I love you, you are all very special to me. Well was."

Kise ruffled her hair and smiled.

"Well, sit back and enjoy because I will beat Aominecchi and you'll have to take me out to eat, yes?"

"Sure, why not. Depends on when though."

"Ok!"

She went back to the stands to watch as she saw Aomine trudge onto the court. He said something to Kise and then the game started as the ball flew into the air.

 **End of chapter 9**

 **So how did you guys like it? Please review and I hope that I will be able to update another chapter in two days time or something. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – An old friend**

 **Hello! Sorry for the long wait everyone! I've made some time to finally write so here is chapter 10. I would also like to thank everyone for reading. To one person who commented that I should add more KuroAka moments, thank you for your opinion because I was thinking of actually selecting the pairing soon and I would sort of like to know what you all wanted to pair Kuroko with. I have sort of made up my mind already but I would like to see what you guys, as the readers, want. So please mention who you want and maybe in the next couple of chapters or so I will reveal who.**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB!**

The match between Touou and Kaijou ended sooner than I expected with Touou winning. It wasn't unexpected but Kise and Kaijou put up a really good fight. Kise seemed a bit sad but it reminded me of the old times where Kise and Aomine always played together with Aomine winning each time.

I didn't want a confrontation with Kise or Aomine at this point, especially Aomine so I asked if I could leave first. Riko decided that we should all leave as well. Kagami looked down at me with worry but I gave a quick smile but he wasn't convinced.

"Pipsqueak what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just nothing."

"Whatever, it's fine that you won't tell me but you're my partner and you can trust me with things that are on your mind. We're all here for you."

I gave a weak smile and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"I know that much already Kagami-Kun! But really it's nothing."

Kagami shrugged and walked off with the rest of the team.

I walked home with Nigou who strutted alongside me as we reached the front gate of my house. Hibiki burst out the door as soon as I touched the door handle, giving me a huge bear hug, swinging me around in the air and snuggling against me.

"I MISSED YOU!"

I gasped to breathe.

"I-missed-you-too-but-I-can't-breathe…"

He put me down and grabbed my belongings, he motioned for Nigou to come in. I walked into the kitchen to see that he had made hotpot for us already.

"I made your favourite!"

"Hibiki Oni-san, you spoil me too much you know that right?"

"Of course! Anything for my dear imouto!"

I scoffed down the delicious meal and headed to take a shower. The hot water against my skin was so refreshing and I felt so clean and relaxed afterwards. I plonked myself on the bed when my phone rang.

"Pipsqueak! We've decided tomorrow to play street basketball. There's a competition and it's just the first years tomorrow."

"Ok! When do we meet up?"

"I'll pick you up in the morning. Prepare yourself!"

"Ok,"

I went downstairs to find Hibiki snacking on some popcorn while watching anime.

"Whatcha watching?"

"Some good old One Piece. Wanna watch with me?"

"Sure I have time. Oh by the way, I'm out tomorrow to play street basketball with the guys."

"What?! I wanted to spend some quality time with my little sister!"

Hibiki stuck out his bottom lip and gave me his best puppy eyes. I rolled my eyes and smacked him gently in the face.

"Sorry, but if I can resist Nigou, I can resist you. Besides, you can come if you want."

He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"I was only joking. I start work tomorrow and I'll be home by 5 or 6 roughly. Good luck for tomorrow by the way."

"Thanks Oni-san. Anyway, let's enjoy this time together then!"

I snuggled with him and stuffed popcorn into my mouth.

~The next morning~

I opened the front door to find Kagami waiting. Why was he so bloody early?

"Hurry up! You're not even changed yet! We're leaving soon."

"I didn't think you'd be here so bloody early!"

"Just hurry up and get ready!"

"Yeah, yeah."

I stuffed my sport gear into a bag, got changed and put on my best playing sneakers. Kagami and I walked to the courts further away to find Teppei and the other first years waiting for us.

"WHY are you here?"

Teppei smiled,

"Why can't I be here?"

Kagami looked around,

"Where's Kawahara?"

Furihata said that he caught a cold so Teppei was going to replace him.

When we through the place, there were so many people here and the girls where here only that to watch. I felt the heavy gaze of the guys on my back as they probably wondered why I was even playing. When we lined up to enter, I heard a familiar voice and tugged on Kagami's shirt.

"Kagami-Kun, look who's here."

"Huh?"

He turned to see Seiho.

"SEIHO?!"

"SEIRIN!?"

Tsugawa pointed at us and Kagami pointed at them.

We decided to sit and have brunch with them.

"What a coincidence."

Kasuga pat my back and smiled.

"Yeah,"

Tsugawa stared at me weirdly and I smiled back,

"Why are you playing?"

He asked giving me this weird look.

"Why can't I play?"

"I didn't think that you'd play street basketball is all."

"Well I do."

"Shouldn't you be practicing?"

I shook my head,

"We have the day off."

Iwamura asked Teppei if he could play already because he knew about his injury.

"Well, yeah I guess."

It was a while until our first game so we decide to continue eating while Seiho went to play their first match. We heard all this commotion a while later, thinking that Seiho had won we rushed over to see that they had been crushed. In the middle was tall guy with medium length black hair.

"W-what?"

Kagami stuttered. I looked up to see him in shock while he stared at that guy. _Someone he knows?_

"Kagami-kun?"

"What are you doing here?"

The guy turned around. He had a long fringe that draped over his left eye and around his neck was a necklace with a ring.

"Himuro Tatsuya?!"

He looked shocked but then his look hardened.

"Taiga?"

Then Himuro walked towards Kagami, speaking English.

" _Well, well Taiga. What a surprise to find you here."_

Kagami replied in english back, a serious expression plastered on his face.

" _You don't look surprised at all, keeping the usual poker face?"_

" _I ain't keeping a poker face. It's my nature."_

Teppei tried his best to speak English but the sentence was broken up and he sounded like he was having trouble finding the right words.

" _Is it-uh-Himuro? Kagami's friend?"_

He laughed slightly and gave Teppei a smile,

"I can speak Japanese. I just haven't lived there so long, I'm still not used to it."

"Good, that'll help."

He turned back to Kagami but he was talking to us,

"We're not friends. I guess you could call me his brother."

Kagami finished telling us about his past and how he met Himuro.

"I came back to Japan this year, and now I attend Yosen High. I thought we'd meet eventually, let's fulfill that promise today."

Kagami gritted his teeth as Himuro began to walk away.

"Tatsuya!"

He turned his head but not facing Kagami,

"What?"

"I…You…"

I had enough of his rambling so I picked up Nigou and jabbed his paw into Kagami's face. Everyone went silent for a bit as Kagami froze, blank faced.

"OW! NIGOU!? YOU BROUGHT HIM?!"

I stared at him,

"I don't like it when you're indecisive."

I put Nigou down. I lectured him about going easy on his opponents. I made sure that he heard every single word and kept it close to his heart. Kagami turned back to Himuro,

"I have decided that I will play head-to-head with you as hard as I can!"

Himuro smiled,

"I look forward to it. By the way….Sorry but who are you?"

He looked at me with a blank face.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you."

Himuro looked at me shocked but then he gave me a big and genuine smile.

"So you're-"

He looked up at Kagami,

"You've found yourself an interesting partner, Taiga."

As Himuro walked away, Kagami yelled at him,

"Wait? You know about Kuroko?!"

"Yeah, a little. There's actually an interesting guy in my team, too."

We lined up to play against Himuro and his team. He gave me a gentle smile and the rest of his team sneered at me. Many people from the crowd were muttering and whispering things like,

"A girl?"

"Why is she playing?"

I ignored them as usual and we bowed and got into position.

"Kagami-kun, there was something that bothered me in your story. Don't be offended, you're strong. But he feels just like a member of the Generation of Miracles. I don't think you can handle him yourself."

"I know that already."

Then the ref blew the whistle and the game started. Kagami and Himuro jumped for the ball, it looked like Kagami was going to get it when suddenly some food bar was placed on top of the airborne ball. The ball fell straight into the hands of a certain, purple haired giant. He looked down at us with a smirk, his bored toned voice slid into my ears.

"Sorry, could you wait a minute?"

Himuro looked at him with a hint of annoyance and a little bit of relief.

"You're late Atsushi."

He turned to face Himuro and gave him that same monotone excuse,

"Sorry. I got lost."

I looked up at him. The giant who used to feed me snacks every day, who used to ruffle my hair and tease me. The only thing was, he never liked to practice. He was so lazy and couldn't be stuffed working hard to do anything. He and I got along well as long as it wasn't basketball. I wanted him to practice but he always refused to and we'd always get into fights.

"It's been a while Mura-kun."

He looked down at me with shock, his eyes glistened with joy.

"Oh? It's Kuro-chin. What are you doing here? You look as serious as ever. I heard you started to play again, I guess it's true then."

"Yes it is. I see that you're still eating sweets. You've gotten a lot taller as well."

He plonked his huge hands on my head and ruffles it,

"You're still so small, so small that I just want to crush you…I'm just kidding, you're so cute when you're serious."

Himuro sighed and turned to the Murasakibara,

"I thought you weren't coming."

He pouted slightly and threw the ball at Himuro,

"It's not my fault you changed the meeting place at the very last minute. I only came because you said you wanted to go sightseeing around Tokyo since you came back to Japan. But you're playing street ball"

He opened a large packet of chips and began to stuff himself with it.

Himuro turned to his team behind him,

"Sorry, but they said they were down a player and it sounded like fun."

Behind me, Furihata muttered something but Murasakibara heard him,

"No, I didn't play."

"Why not?!"

"Don't know. Maybe because Akachin told me not to."

"Who's Akachin?"

I gritted my teeth.

"It's Akashi-kun. He's the former captain of the Generation of Miracles."

Murasakibara continued to munch on his chips,

"Oh, I forgot. Murochin, we can't play in unofficial games. That's why I came to stop you."

He looked up to Murasakibara with a bit of shock and disappointment.

"I see, what a shame."

"Let's go,"

Muraskibara led Himuro away.

"Just wait a minute!"

Kagami grabbed Murasakibara by the shoulder, stopping him from taking another step.

"You can't just barge in here and leave like that. Stay a while and play. I can't keep my mouth shut with a member of the Generation of Miracles in front of me. Besides, I won't let him interfere with my game against Tatsuya."

Murasakibara pointed to Kagami's eyebrows with a curious and almost mischievious look,

"What's going on with your eyebrows? Why are they split in two?"

And then he plucked out a whole bunch of his eyebrows and Kagami flinched with shock, and then yelled at Murasakibara who ignored his shouting.

"OW! What are you doing?!"

"They're so long."

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

"HUH? say what?!"

I sighed. This is just like the old Murasakibara. He never took things seriously and he was such a nutcase. When it comes to everything besides basketball, he's got a screw loose.

Kagami seemed to steam a bit but then his expression turned really childlike.

"Hah! What a disappointment. Look at him running away!"

I sweat dropped. In an attempt to get Murasakibara to play, Kagami was trying to rile him up. Both of them were so immature. Murasakibara turned around, his face indicated that he wasn't pleased that Kagami had riled him up.

"What? I'm not running away."

"Hey, don't push yourself too hard. You were scared."

"I'm not pushing myself too hard. I'm not scared either."

In the end, Murasakibara and Himuro changed and agreed to play. Kagami smiled with satisfaction as I whacked him in the head.

"OW! What the hell?"

"Jeez both you and Mura-kun are such children. Kagami seriously, you and him are so alike in the fact that you're so immature."

"What-"

"Just accept it Kagami, you are immature just like he is."

We lined up to play and again, Kagami riled him up.

"STUPID, STUPID!"

"I know you are but what am i?!"

I kneed Kagami in the thigh and he fell.

"Enough you two. Stop acting like children."

Teppei stepped in too.

"I am against him due to our positions, you've got Himuro Kagami."

Murasakibara smirks slightly,

"Then who am I against?"

Teppei smiled at Murasakibara.

"It's been a while."

"Huh? who are you?"

"Good grief, you don't remember me?"

"I don't bother to remember weak people."

I gave him a cold glare as he shrugged and walked off.

"Sorry about him Teppei, he can get really inconsiderate like they all do."

"It's alright, I'll make sure to teach him a lesson when we play so he never forgets me again."

The whistle blew and Kagami, despite being much shorter than Murasakibara, managed to get the ball. Furihata passed to Fukuda who threw to me. I smashed the ball up to Teppei who had jumped ready for my pass and dunked it as Murasakibara watched from underneath.

Kagami and Himuro faced off, suddenly Himuro jumped up and shot a perfect three. It was so unexpected and even though Kagami jumped to try and stop it, he couldn't. Something wasn't right.

Then it started to pour with rain. Our game ended and we headed home. On the bus back to school, I got a text message from Riko.

 **Get back now. There is an emergency.**

We arrived shortly after and Momoi ran straight into me, hugging me tightly. The tone of her voice indicated that she was very upset about something. My bets were on Aomine.

We got her a drink and she smiled slightly but she was very upset about something. She was on the brink of tears.

"What's wrong Momoi-san?"

"What should I do Tetsu-chan? I think Aomine-kun hates me."

"What did that bastard do?"

"Aomine-kun didn't participate in the semifinals or final of the Inter-High this year."

Kagami shrugged,

"What's wrong with that? He never does anyway…"

Momoi looked up, sadness filled her eyes.

"Injuries, his elbow mostly."

"If the Generation of Miracles are injured, it's due to the fact that they over used their skills. They have the skills that are far greater than any normal player and their bodies aren't strong enough to support their skill, so they get injured. Just like Kise did with his ankle."

Momoi began to tear up and I gripped her hand tightly, reassuring that everything was going to be alright.

"I-I asked the coach to not let him play. Aomine-kun was furious but the coach forced him off the starting lineup halfway through the games. But he just found out about it…."

Kagami frowned,

"Why would you care about Aomine?"

"I'm worried about him, and I can't leave him alone."

She began to cry and all the guys glared at Kagami who flinched back and apologized quietly.

"You lack delicacy Kagami-kun. Leave the talking to me please."

"It's okay Momoi-san. Dai-kun may be a jerk but he wouldn't hate you over something like that. He may be dense, but he knows that you were just worried about him. I'll take you back. I'm sure he's looking for you."

So I walked her back. Nigou snuggled against her leg for comfort and she smiled.

"He's finally warming up to me."

"Nigou's always liked you. Before we head back, can I show you something?"

"Sure."

We walked to the nearest court and I asked her to stand and take a defensive stance.

Then I slowly approached her. I just like that I moved right past her without her even noticing until I had reached the hoop.

"Wh-what was that?"

"My new drive. Thank you for your help, I still need to fix it up a bit."

We went for some ice cream before taking her home. Like it happened before, I won a free ice cream and handed her the stick. She was very confused until she turned the stick over and she hugged me tightly. We made it near her house but she didn't want me to walk the rest of the way.

"You sure?"

"Yes, thank you."

The next week, it was full on training for the Winter Cup preliminaries and studying for exams. I managed to finish studying and training at the same time, trying to perfect my new drive. At training we were told who our first game was. Our first game was against Josei.

When we got on court and one of the players looked quite depressed. I think he was a first year or something but he burst into tears after looking in our direction. Maybe he was one of those egotistic bastards that look down on other teams.

"You guys. Who could you lie to me?"

"Huh? what are you talking about?"

"You said the coach was a girl. I wanted something bouncier but-but- SHE AIN'T SEXY AT ALL!"

We all shuddered as we turned to Riko. She gave us a gentle smile but her intentions said otherwise. She made a slicing motion with her thumb and pointed to the ground. Then she started to emit fire and lightning gathered around her.

We went to bow when the other team gasped.

Narumi, the guy that dissed Riko pointed at me with a big smile and laughed,

"A girl! An actual girl! And she's playing! She's got serious boobage!"

I clenched my fist as I held back the urge to punch him in the face. This is a serious match and all he could think about was girls and boobs? I noticed that Riko's flames seemed to spread across the court as she ordered me to kill him and burn his body so she doesn't have to see that shit again. I shuddered at the order.

"Please, don't say anything else, for your sake."

The game began and at first, we were behind by 4 points but then thanks to Teppei and the second years, we caught up and moved ahead. Kagami went for a dunk, this time jumping higher than he had ever before, but the idiot was too reckless and he head-butt the hoop and fell before he could dunk, knocking himself out.

Luckily it was half time and Kagami had time to rest and wake up. Narumi kept staring at me the whole time. He was standing too close to me sometimes and I vanished before he could say anything. He was a good player but he was an idiot. Kagami dunked many times, the ball sinking in and he was always getting higher and higher. Thanks to Teppei, we were always getting rebounds and scoring. He maded a huge different to our team. Not only that but he could control where the ball went based on watching the other players.

The game ended with us winning after Kagami got the dunk but he still managed to hit his head and fall on his back. Idiot.

Our next match was the one that we had been training so hard to win. The next match was between Shutoku and Seirin. This was our rematch with Midorima. When he walked onto the court, his eyes were filled with absolute concentration and seriousness. He was still upset about losing to us, and this time, I doubt that he was going to let the same mistakes happen again. He was a totally different person and Kagami could sense it too.

"Did you see Midori-Kun when he walked in Kagami?"

"Yeah…he's like a totally different person. It's kinda scary."

"Let's make sure that we don't lose to his concentration, after all, this match is important if we want to get into the Winter Cup."

"Yosh! Let's go pipsqueak!"

We got into position and Takao greeted me.

"He doesn't have time for you. He's finally accepted Kagami as a rival, we all have."

"That's great to hear Takao-Kun! Let's make this an enjoyable game!"

"You got yourself a challenge then Kuroko."

The tip off started the game, Teppei and Otsubo jumped for the ball. Both seemed to get it at the same time, but Teppei managed to reach it first. Izuki got the ball but the ball was instantly stolen by Takao. He passed it to Kimura but he didn't notice that I had beat him to it. I smacked the ball out of his hands just as he caught it.

But unfortunately, Midorima got the ball. It was like a pass straight to him. Instantly, Midorima went for the shot and just as the ball left his fingers, Kagami jumped up and smacked it to the side and out of bounds.

~ No one's P.O.V. ~

Kise watched the match from above. Was it just him, or did Kagami jump even higher than before? I didn't matter, he knew that this match was going to be much more interesting than before. He watched Kagami closely, but he watched Kuroko even more. She was brilliant. The loss to Touou had really gotten her on her feet and she was much more decisive and quick with her moves. He was pretty sure that she had improved a lot.

Kagami glared at Midorima, it was a challenge between him and the ace shooter.

"Don't think you can make any slow shots while I'm around."

Midorima brushed him off with a scoff. Takao caught the ball, Izuki jumped right in front. He knew that no matter what, they had to pass to Midorima if their plan was to work. He passed the ball to Miyaji who passed it behind him to Kimura who passed to Midorima. Again, he jumped to make a shot but was stopped by Kagami.

"Don't underestimate me Kagami. My shots aren't that cheap. I haven't got any knew skills. I've been training my endurance all this time, you must know that like you, my shots have a limit as do your jumps. I just need to keep shooting whether it be 10 thousand or 10 million."

Kagami smirked,

"So it's a test of endurance. Bring it on."

Kuroko frowned, this wasn't like Midorima at all.

The game progressed. Midorima kept shooting while Kagami continued to block every shot. It was already a minute into the second quarter and yet we were ahead by 7 points. Midorima couldn't get any shots because of Kagami which meant that we had the advantage.

Kuroko clenched her fists. Takao was making it hard for her to move freely on court. His Hawk Eye meant that he could see the whole court and restrict her from using misdirection. Not only that but he knew about her tricks as well, but not all of them. She had one trick up her sleeve but she wasn't going to use it yet.

"You're not going anywhere."

Izuki passed to Hyuga but was intercepted by Midorima. He went for a three pointer but Kagami reached him. We all knew that Kagami was going to block it and let down out guard. Midorima pulled a fake and ran right passed Kagami and went for the real shot.

The ball flew high into the air and began to edge closer to the hoop. Kuroko moved into place, she knew that the ball was going to miss. The ball bounced right off the edge of the hoop and everyone stared, shocked at the fact that Midorima had missed.

Midorima's eyes widened, _Was he quick enough to touch the ball?_

The ball was still on the court and everyone ran for the ball. Kuroko was already there and jumped up and caught the ball. No one had noticed her there. Using her ignite pass, she passed it straight down the middle to Izuki who scored two points.

Midorima got the ball again. This time Kagami was unsure of what was going to happen next, It was either a shot or a fake and he couldn't risk it so he jumped. Again it was a fake but Kagami wasn't quick enough as Midorima ran passed to make a shot. Kagami jumped again but he wasn't going to make it. Then Teppei jumped up to block Midorima.

Then Takao appeared at Midorima's side who he then passed to. Takao passed to Miyaji as they ran towards the hoop guarded by Kuroko and Hyuga. Otsubo joined them making it three on two. Kuroko ran to Miyaji who passed to Otsubo who made the shot.

Hyuga ran up to Teppei and the team.

"What are we going to do now? Midorima has started to rely on his team now. This isn't good."

"Don't know!"

Hyuga smacked Teppei on the side of the head.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"OW! Well I think we can start by benching Kuroko-san. If misdirection doesn't work, then she'll just be holding us back. You're doing your best, but you're more of a hindrance. There's no real reason for you to be on court."

The buzzer went and Kuroko knew that she was benched for now. She had been subbed out with Mitobe as her position. She pouted slightly but she accepted it and walked off the court.

Momoi came running in, she panted as she reached the court just as the game continued with it's second quarter.

"They already started. Aomine-kun that idiot, he didn't even come."

Kise noticed the pinkette run in, panting and huffing like crazy.

"Momocchi? Are you here to watch Kurokocchi and Midorimacchi's game?"

"Ki-chan!"

"Please don't call me that."

"But you're Ki-chan. Are you alone?"

"Yeah, I invited my team but they turned me down. It's disheartening."

They both pout and sigh. Momoi invited Aomine who didn't show up and Kise invited his team who refused to come.

Kise gave the pinkette a smile,

"Why don't we watch together? It's a little weird standing with someone who beat us, but we're both going to the Winter Cup. How about a temporary truce?"

"Sure. How's the game going?"

Kise chuckled.

"It's getting pretty interesting."

Momoi looked down. Kagami and Teppei were double teaming Midorima.

"They aren't letting Midorimacchi shoot."

"I see that Kuroko-chan is on the bench."

Kise laughed.

"Yeah, her misdirection doesn't work on the team because of Takao so they benched her. It was a good decision, let her rest and regain her strength."

The game continued as Seirin tried desperately to stop Shutoku and Midorima from shooting.

Kuroko watched closely, they were stopping Midorima now but the inside was weak. Shutoku was coming back. But Seirin had a trick up their sleeves. Their real form was quick, fast pace play. With Teppei their inside was stronger and the pace of their passing was quicker.

Midorima caught the ball from Takao and shot. Kagami didn't reach in time as the ball sank into the hoop with a loud swish. This was the first of Midorima's famous three pointers.

Miyaji and Kimura showed up behind him and slapped his back hard with glee in their faces

"Good job!"

"Nice one!"

They continued to slap his back but Midorima, strangely, didn't retaliate.

"Don't let that get to you Kagami!"

Hyuga elbowed him in the chest and Teppei karate chopped his head. They continued to do this and Kagami, also weirdly, didn't retaliate. Kuroko laughed from the side lines as she watched Midorima and Kagami get pushed around by their seniors.

The second half ended and everyone was sweating bucket fulls and panting. Momoi and Kise noticed that everyone was really pumped for this match.

The third quarter began almost instantly. The game was going well until Takao passed the ball back to Midorima who scored the first point of the second half.

"hm?"

Kuroko cocked her head to the side.

"What is it Kuroko?"

She smirked,

"I could have sworn Midori-kun smiled. The first I've seen him smile in a game in a while. He looks like he is enjoying this."

"Really? Wow…"

Seirin were really struggling now. Shutoku pulled ahead with 76 points to Seirin's 68. Kuroko was ready to get back into the game and lead her team to victory.

"Coach, please sub me back in."

"Are you ready now?"

"Yes. It's time."

The buzzer went as Kuroko walked onto the court. It was time.

Kise and Momoi smiled, Kuroko was about to change the tide of the game.

The game started with Kuroko being defended by Takao. She smiled though which confused him. Why was she smiling?

She made a run for it, Takao knew that she wasn't going to get away but Kagami screened him, allowing Kuroko to run freely. She ran straight for Midorima. Teppei passed to her and she caught it. Midorima flinched slightly. She couldn't use her misdirection if she has the ball.

Kuroko held the ball in her right hand and moved it to the side, still holding on. She saw Midorima's eyes follow the ball and she took this as her chance to vanish. He looked back up to see that she was gone and so was the ball. All he heard was the thud of the ball behind him as he realized that she had just moved right past him without him evening realizing.

"This is Kuroko's Vanishing drive!"

She got caught up by Otsubo but she passed to Teppei who dunked.

Kuroko turned back to face Midorima who stared at her wide eyed. He had never seen this before and he couldn't comprehend the fact that she had improved so much. He almost felt proud of her.

Izuki passed to Kuroko who was confronted by Takao, she smirked. She had perfected her Vanishing drive and even Takao's Hawk Eye couldn't stop her now.

"You won't get past me KUROKO!"

She got right up close to him and at the last second vanished and passed to Hyuga who shot a perfect three. Seirin had caught up with 3 points behind Shutoku and there was only 6 seconds left of the third quarter.

In an attempt to gain some points, Miyaji passed to Takao but was stopped by Kuroko who passed behind her to Hyuga. He scored a perfect three and the score lead to a tie. The third quarter ended with a tie and due to Kuroko's new drive, they were even with Shutoku.

The last quarter was very fast paced. Midorima and Kagami exchanged points as they continued to score one after the other. There were 30 seconds left on the clock and Shutoku was ahead by 1 point. Izuki ran to the hoop but Kimura managed to tap the ball out of his hands. Izuki looked in horror as he thought Shutoku would get the ball. Kuroko jumped up and caught the ball. Takao attempted to stop her but once again, she used her vanishing drive, rendering Takao useless against her new drive.

She passed to Teppei who went for a dunk but he felt a searing pain travel from his injury through his body. Ignoring the pain, he jumped up for a dunk but Midorima got in the way. As a last resort, Teppei flicked the ball up but Midorima bumped him, causing a free two shots.

His first shot went in with a swish. The benched guys and Riko cheered really loud. Kuroko smiled, they were tied again. If Teppei managed to get the second one in, then they had won for sure. Teppei went for his second shot when he missed the shot. Kagami got the rebound and went for a dunk when Midorima jumped up to stop them. The buzzer went as Seirin and Shutoku all stood in shock. The match ended with a tie and they bowed to each other.

Kuroko stuck my hand out to Midorima.

"That was a very fun game wouldn't you agree Midori-Kun?"

"It was interesting."

He took my hand and I went up to Takao.

"You like the surprise?"

"It was fun. I won't lose to you next time though. Your new drive won't work on us again."

Kuroko ran up to her team. It may not have been a win but they had one match left. Riko had announced that it was against Kirisaki Daichi. The second years seemed to flinch at the name, especially Teppei but they were probably nervous for it because if Seirin won then they were into the Winter Cup.

Kise looked down at Kuroko. She had improved so much and he was so proud of her. He was very excited to play against her and Kagami in the Winter Cup but she and Seirin had one last match before they were able to enter the Winter Cup. He rested his head on his hand and smiled.

"Interesting…"

 **End of chapter 10**

 **HOW WAS IT? I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I have work experience this week and the holidays straight after, so I will have plenty of time to write. Hopefully I can update at least twice a week because I really enjoy writing for you guys and I really hope you will continue to support me and review! I would love to see what you guys think and also please tell me who you would like me to pair Kuroko up with. I've decided already but I want to know what you guys want.**

 **THANKS AND STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Time to eat my dust**

 **Hello! IT'S THE HOLIDAYS SO I CAN FINALLY HAVE ALL DAY TO WRITE! I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS ARE SO SUPPORTIVE AND I TOOK INTO ACCOUNT THE PEOPLE WHO COMMENTED WHO THEY WANTED KUROKO TO END UP WITH. HEHEHEHE, IT'S ALREADY DECIDED BUT YOU GUYS WILL HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT WHO. ANYWAY HAPPY READINGS!**

It was the day of our game against Kirisaki Daiichi and after we heard what had happened last year to Teppei, I was fired up and ready to kick ass. They were going to regret ever hurting Teppei like that and I was going to make sure they never play again. Kagami was fuming but he didn't show it on his face, all the other members were on edge too, they knew that our opponents liked to play dirty. We got onto the court and began to practice, Hyuga missed every time he shot. It was either he was excited and didn't concentrate or he was too angry to think straight. I wouldn't blame him though.

Hyuga's ball rolled away and Teppei went to get it when it stopped after rolling into the captain of Kirisaki Daiichi, Hanamiya Makoto. From the story that Hyuga told us, he was the reason why Teppei had a busted knee. When he turned around, I had to restrain myself from marching up and busting his knee. Hanamiya spoke with Teppei and Hyuga for a bit, the expression that he carried was one of a jackass that didn't deserve to live. Hyuga stepped forward, a killing intent drifted through the air but Kagami grabbed him by the shoulder gently to hold him back as he and I stepped forward.

"He's even shittier in person. No matter what you pull…"

"we won't lose to you."

I made sure to glare when I finished off Kagami's sentence. I made sure that he knew our intentions.

He only smirked at us though.

"Oh, I've heard about your star duo and the fact that you have a girl on your team. Well, I just wanted to let you know that you should be careful, I wouldn't want anything to happen to your dear princess over there."

With a shrug he walked off, leaving us standing there glaring at him. I was fuming with uncontrollable anger. How dare he call me a princess.

We huddled quickly as Hyuga gave us some tips. Kagami and I exchanged looks and we both nodded. This fight was for Teppei and the seniors and we were going to make sure that we win.

We broke away from our huddle and I turned to face our opponents. One guy had long messy purple hair and was chewing gum and blowing bubbles. Another had really blank black eyes. Someone was still sleeping while another with orange hair was yelling and kicking the chair to get him to wake.

The game began and we got the ball first. Teppei passed the ball to Izuki who ran until our opponents caught up. Then he threw it to me and I caught it. The guy marking me was Yamazaki, the orange haired player. I was going to let him experience my vanishing drive right off the bat!

"You're not going anywhere you brat!"

I smirked and disappeared from his sight and ran right past.

"I'm not a brat by the way."

I shot the ball into the air right above the hoop as Teppei grabbed the ball by two hands and slammed it into the hoop. First points went to us. Teppei pat me on the back but it was a little too hard and I bent forward with the force from his huge hands.

Hanamiya ran with the ball and was confronted by Izuki. Hyuga was on Furuhashi, the guy with the dead looking eyes. Furuhashi turned and ran, Hyuga followed but was screened by Hara, mister gum chewer. The screen was definitely not right, it was too rough and Hyuga's face showed that it was proper. Furuhashi went for a shit but it bounced off the ring. Kagami waited underneath, ready to jump and get the ball but I noticed that he was frozen. I frowned but then noticed that Hara had stepped on his foot to prevent him from jumping. When the ball was in the right position Hara jumped up and grabbed the ball, swinging his elbow towards Kagami's face. Luckily Kagami dodged it in time and Hara shot a point.

"AH sorry, sorry!"

Hara walked away apologising but everyone knew he didn't mean it. Kagami turned around ready to punch him in the face but Izuki calmed him down. I gritted my teeth, these guys weren't even trying to hide the fact that they were playing dirty. But the stupid thing was that they always did something when the ref couldn't see. They were indeed clever, but they were cowardly and ruined basketball for themselves and others.

Teppei and Hyuga were waiting below the hoop for the rebound but Furuhashi stepped on his foot to prevent him from jumping. Then he jumped up and caught the ball, swinging his elbow down towards Hyuga. It was too late for Hyuga to jump out of the way and I waited for the moment when it would connect with Hyuga's face. Luckily it didn't because Teppei stopped it with his arm.

"Play properly! Beat us in basketball!"

Furuhashi stared back with his blank expression,

"I am."

Then Hanamiya ran, Furuhashi passed the ball to him and Izuki blocked him. But Hanamiya swerved around him and scored two points. Hanamiya may have been a total jerk but he was an excellent player. Hyuga missed another shot and Teppei fought with Furuhashi for the rebound. Then Furuhashi did the unspeakable and purposely kneed Teppei's injured knee. I frowned, why couldn't the ref see this? It was so obvious and yet why couldn't he see it happening?

~No one's P.O.V. ~

Kise as well as Kaijo grew upset.

"What is the referee doing? He must be blind!"

Kasamatsu didn't like how these guys player either but there was nothing he could so about.

"They're doing it so he can't see. In some ways, it's an impressive skill. We would be fine but this is tough for a team like Seirin that has barely enough players."

Kise clenched his fist. Kuroko was on court and if she got hurt because of them, he wasn't going to stand for it. He glanced over to where Touou was sitting and noticed that Aomine wasn't interested at all but he kept staring at Kuroko. He was probably concerned for her too after all she is a girl and she wouldn't be able to stand the attacks of Kirisaki Daiichi. The accidental smack to the face that he gave her knocked her out, if one of her opponents were to purposely injure her, the results would probably not be good.

Izuki went to intercept Hanamiya but he passed to Yamazaki who went for the shot but Hyuga stopped him. The ball bounced off the ring and Kagami and Hara waited underneath. Kuroko knew that Hara was going to pull a dirty trick to stop Kagami from jumping up. Hara went to step on Kagami's foot but Kagami knew that already and moved his foot. Hara went to screen him and elbowed Kagami in the chest causing Kagami to be blown back a bit. Teppei and the others noticed this and Kuroko got angry. She couldn't stand for this anymore. Damn these guys were starting to piss her off. This game wasn't fun, it was literally trying to beat them without getting hurt. Hara tapped the ball back into the hoop, earning Kirisaki its 10th point while Seirin was on its 7th.

Kagami turned around, fist raised as he went for a punch. Hara smiled and waited for it to happen but Kuroko got there first and pulled his legs. He fell forward, going face first onto the floor with a loud thud. Everyone stared at him, including Kirisaki Daiichi.

"That hurt Kuroko!"

Kagami jumped up glaring at the blunette and holding his hand on his nose.

"What are you trying to do you idiot!?"

"What?! I was-"

"Are you trying to ruin the game with your anger? I know you are angry but hitting them won't stop this. You're not the only one who is angry Kagami-kun."

"You're right. Sorry I wasn't thinking straight."

He clenched his fists and ruffled my hair. He gave me a small smile and turned around and bowed his head to the seniors.

"Please hit me!"

"What?"

"There's not need Kagami!"

But when they got to the bench, Riko punched him really hard on the head, earning him a bump.

"What were you thinking? With you out, we'll lose things that we could've won!"

Kuroko stared at Hyuga who was gripping his arm.

"ow.."

"Hyuga Senpai, are you alright?"

He stared at Kuroko who was looking at him with concern in her eyes. He smiled trying to reassure her.

"yeah, could you get me something cold?"

"Sure,"

He watched as she went to get him an ice pack for the huge bruise on his arm. Teppei noticed this too and came up with the decision to play the inside himself, this was to prevent anyone from getting hurt and he would take the full brunt of the attacks. Everyone argued with him, thinking that it was a stupid thing to do but he insisted and reluctantly agreed. Kuroko wasn't too happy with this decision but if this is what Teppei wanted, then she couldn't stop him. But what she could do was make sure that the outside was strong so that if needed, someone could back Teppei up in the inside.

Hyuga missed the shot again and Seirin could see his frustration. Teppei was the only one on the inside and the crowd became confused. Why was he the only one in there?

Hara elbowed him in the side while Matsumoto kneed his leg. Teppei gritted his teeth to hide the pain and he jumped up and grabbed the ball. Hara and Matsumoto couldn't do anything but watch as he jumped up and dunked the ball. Again and again, they continued to attack Teppei with relentless elbows and knees to his body but Teppei resisted the urge to give in to the pain. He made sure that they didn't score as long as he could still walk.

There was only 5 minutes left of the second quarter and Teppei had bruises all along his arms and legs. He was almost completely purple with bruises and Kuroko tsked. This wasn't right. _We can't let Kiyoshi Senpai take the brunt of this stupid game. There has to be something we can do!_

Hyuga seemed to have read her mind as he shouted,

"OF course there is something we can do! Give me the ball!"

Kise and Aomine watched in fascination. This Kiyoshi guy is really good, he was taking the inside by himself in both offense and defense. Even with all his injuries, he was still going strong and making sure that Seirin got in the lead.

Hyuga shot, but like all the other times, it missed. He could only watch as Kirisaki Daiichi kept hurting Teppei. Matsumoto got the rebound and passed to Yamazaki. Kuroko tapped the ball out of his hands and he turned around and glared at her. He had to do something about this bitch who kept getting in his way.

Kagami got the ball and ran for it, Hara and Yamazaki right by him. Hara jumped in front and Kagami attempted to run right passed but Hara made sure that it seemed like Kagami was attacking him and fell on his butt. The ref fouled Kagami for charging. Teppei walked up to Kagami and pat his head. He knew that Kagami was trying to do this for him and he was grateful.

"Pay more attention to your surroundings Kagami."

The game continued as Hanamiya grew tired of watching Teppei resist the pain. He was furious that Teppei wasn't in agony and he knew that it was time to get rid of the trash. He clicked his fingers and Matsumoto knocked Teppei's foot, causing him to fall on his back as Furuhashi jumped to catch the ball, falling along with Teppei in an attempt to injure him badly. Kuroko watched in horror as she saw the whole thing play in slow motion. She was too far away to do something. Then she heard the loud thud as the elbow came straight down onto his face. Kuroko raged.

"You bastard!"

She yelled at Furuhashi as they all ran to Teppei who was lying motionless on the ground. Kuroko almost burst into tears as she saw her Senpai lay on the ground. Furuhashi continued to watch the girl with blank eyes. This meant nothing to him.

Kise and Kasamatsu watched in frustration as the game became horrible to watch. It wasn't nice to watch others get hurt even if they weren't on their team.

"That's terrible."

The referee called time out as Teppei continued to lay on the ground motionless.

Hyuga turned around and yelled at Hanamiya.

"DAMN YOU BASTARD!"

Hanamiya shrugged and gave him an innocent smile.

"What? Are you falsely accusing me again? It was an accident, I didn't know it would happen!"

Hyuga growled with fury.

Then Teppei began to get up.

"I promised. I promised to be their shield."

He got up and spread his hands out in a defensive manner. He stood in front of Seirin and faced Kirisaki Daiichi.

"I'll always put myself on the line to protect the members of Seirin! That's what I came back for!"

Kuroko smiled. Even though there was a line of blood running down his face, Teppei was there to protect them and she was glad to have such a strong Senpai on the team. She was glad to be on this team.

The Second quarter ended with Seirin five points ahead. Kise and Kasamatsu couldn't believe that even though Teppei had been so badly injured, he managed to get up and pull Seirin 5 points in front.

"It seems like they barely made it though."

"hm.."

Kise watched as Kuroko trembled with anger and fury. She knew that she wasn't to be messed with when she got angry. She beat Aomine to a pulp when he got her angry back at Teiko. He even got on his knees and apologised whole heartedly.

Kuroko sighed and breathed in deeply to keep her calm as she felt a hard shove to her shoulder. She looked up to see Hanamiya growl at her and took her to move aside. She wasn't going to be pushed around by some guy who couldn't play basketball properly.

"Wait right there!"

"What?"

He turned around, annoyed.

"Why do you play in such a foul way? Do you really enjoy winning like that?"

Aomine saw that Kuroko had confronted Hanamiya. This was going to get interesting. He knew what Kuroko could do when she got angry. It wasn't a pretty experience.

Hanamiya gripped his shirt.

"Of course not. But if I don't do it, how am I supposed to beat teams with members of the Generation of Miracles?! I made a promise. I'll place first in the Winter cup, and…"

Kuroko was taken back. Maybe he was a good guy under certain circumstances. Then that thought vanished when he began to laugh.

"I'm kidding Idiot!"

He stuck his tongue out at her and smirked.

"They say that misfortune of others tastes like honey. Don't get the wrong idea, goody two-shoes. I don't want to win. I want to see guys who've worked hard and devoted their youth to basketball grind their teeth as they lose."

Then he walked up really close and moved his face closer to Kuroko's. She stared in shock up into his eyes but quickly regained her glare as he smiled cruelly into her eyes.

"Do I enjoy it? yeah I do. What I did to your seniors last year was a masterpiece."

Kuroko shock with anger as she clenched her fists hard, feeling her nails dig into her soft flesh and her teeth gritted to prevent her from allowing her anger to burst forward and kill the bastard.

"I hope you don't think that's the end of it. You're only just started to grind your teeth."

Then Kirisaki Daiichi went to their lockers to wait for the second half to begin.

In Seirin's locker, Kagami went ballistic. He kicked the benches with anger and frustration.

"DAMN IT! Those bastards."

Riko hit him in the head and he plonked himself next to Kuroko. He hadn't sensed that she was furious and thought she seemed pretty calm for something like this.

"Jeez, I don't know why you're so calm wh-"

He turned and stopped mid sentence as he saw her glaring at the floor. The look in her eyes were the scariest he had ever seen it before. Unlike the usual mysterious, calm light in her eyes, it was one of absolute hatred and fury. It was surprising that she hadn't killed everyone already. He could have sworn he saw lightning flicker from her eyes.

Meanwhile in the men's toilets, Aomine and Hanamiya met.

"Hey. I didn't think that I'd see you here, Ace of the Generation of Miracles, Aomine Daiki. Did you come here to watch that girl? Is she your girlfriend or something? Don't worry, I won't try to hurt her that much."

He didn't say anything but he felt a bit of anger rise up in his chest. Hanamiya shrugged.

"Man, you're as rude as ever."

"You're the one who's playing as dishonestly as ever."

"Dishonestly?"

Hanamiya chuckled.

"Give me a break. That's just bait so we can trap them. Don't be ridiculous."

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about, but you're going to lose this game."

Hanamiya scoffed.

"You really underestimate me. In fact, I wish you'd tell me how I could lose."

Aomine rolled his eyes.

"It's not about whether or not I'm underestimating you. There's no reason. But you made Tetsu angry, that's all."

Hanamiya glanced back at the Ace player and scoffed.

"Is that so?"

He left Aomine and laughed.

"Alright, let's see how good that little bitch is."

Aomine heard that last line and growled.

"Tetsu, give him hell."

The game began again as Kuroko adjusted her wrist bands as they walked onto court. The second half as about to begin and Teppei looked a bit better but she as well as the other players, were worried for him. They didn't want anything else to happen to him or anyone else. Kagami looked down at his companion. He hoped that they weren't going to do anything to Kuroko. She may be strong but she was physically weaker than the guys and she wouldn't be able to hold out like they could.

"Pipsqueak, be careful."

She looked up to Kagami with a smile which she used to hide her killing intent.

"Don't worry, I will. It's them that should be careful."

She motioned to their opponents and Kagami quivered. Kuroko was still angry, he sensed a storm coming.

She caught the ball as she approached Yamazaki. Hara pushed him out the way and Kuroko stopped in her tracks. Hara smirked, he knew her trick and he was going to stop her. Then Yamazaki came straight for her but again, she vanished right in front of Hara and Yamazaki and appeared right behind them. Yamazaki didn't understand, as long as she couldn't see them blinking, her drive wasn't going to work.

"KUROKO!"

Kagami called out to her as she approach Matsumoto. She flicked the ball up and Kagami grabbed it, using her as an object to push up from, he dunked the ball in.

They ran back to their positions as she gave Kagami a quick glare.

"Don't you think it's rude to jump over someone Kagami-kun? Especially a girl?"

Yamazaki frowned at the girl.

"Wait, I don't understand! Don't you go for your drive when someone blinks?!"

She cocked her head to the side.

"I do?"

Yamazaki flinched then he turned to Hara who looked away.

"This is different from what you told us you idiot!"

"Looks like I was wrong! My bad."

Riko noticed that Kuroko was getting puffed out and it was about time for her to come back to the bench. So Riko swapped Kuroko with Koganei.

Kasamatsu saw the blunette walk off court.

"I see they're saving her for later."

Kise nodded.

"Kurokocchi can't use her misdirection forever."

"Well she has been doing a lot in the first half and Seirin is still in control."

Kirisaki Daiichi subbed in another player. It was the guy who was sleeping the whole time. He took off his mask and fixed up his hair, revealing a small dot in the middle. He pulled down a strand of hair in the middle of his forehead and the game continued. Izuki went to pass it to Hyuga but Hanamiya stole the ball and ran. He did a lay up and scored two points.

Ever since 'Spot' came onto the court, Izuki hasn't been able to do much at all. He was stopped twice. The whole third quarter, Seirin did score once and Kirisaki Daiichi pulled ahead with 56 points while Seirin was still on 47. The last quarter began and Kuroko was back in. She had to do something to bring their points back ahead. Kuroko instructed them to continue to play as they have because she had a plan. It was going to break them from this tangled web.

Izuki passed to Teppei and Hanamiya knew this so he jumped to intercept it, full of certainty that he was going to get it when Kuroko jumped up and directed the ball around him and to Kagami. Hanamiya's eyes widened. Damn he forgot about her.

Kagami ran and dunked it in. Seirin score the first point of the last quarter.

Sakurai stared down at the blunette. She was incredible. Imayoshi explained that that pass was unexpected and that she had changed the path of the ball on her own without her teammates knowing what she was going to do next. This meant that even Hanamiya's incredible calculating skills couldn't do anything about this.

"But how did Kagami catch it?"

Imayoshi couldn't answer, he didn't know how Kagami caught it either.

Aomine felt a slight twinge in his heart. He knew how Kagami caught it.

"He just did. When you practice and play with her long enough, you begin to understand who Tetsu thinks. What you need isn't logic, it's trust."

Touou watched the star duo as Kuroko continued to make incredible passes to her team, she appeared and disappeared. They couldn't follow her as like a phantom she controlled the course of the game, showing up when needed.

Countless times when Hanamiya went to intercept the ball, Kuroko got there first and altered the path of the ball to her liking. Hanamiya was beginning to get pissed.

The gap was closing. Seirin was at 55 points while Kirisaki Daiichi was at 60. There was still 5 minutes and 30 seconds left. Teppei started to get attacked again and his injuries weren't letting him play to his fullest. To prevent a remake of last year, Riko called him out.

Teppei was upset but Kuroko spoke up.

"Kiyoshi Senpai, when you said that you would protect us, it made me happy. It made me feel like you were my older brother and it makes me feel happy to hear you say that. I want you to keep protecting us so please don't push yourself. Let us protect you this time."

Teppei smiled, a single tear fell down his face.

Hyuga growled.

"Enough, Teppei. Sit on the bench and rest. W will bring to you a ticket with our names on it to the Winter Cup on a silver platter."

Teppei thanked his team for doing this for him and he smiled.

"The rest is up to you."

"OF COURSE IT IS, MORON!"

The game continued with Kuroko's passes making it every time. But to win, they needed Hyuga's threes which were still not happening. Kuroko noticed that Hyuga was tenser than usual and this was the reason why he wasn't scoring but she believe in him. She continued to pass to him. Hyuga caught the ball. _This is for Teppei, this is for the team. I won't miss._

With a flourish of his hand the ball went into the hoop with a delicate swish of the net. This was the turn around. Once Hyuga made the shot, he wasn't going to miss again.

Hanamiya went to pass the ball when Kuroko smacked it out of his hands and Hyuga got the ball. He went for a shot when Furuhashi jumped up. Hyuga faked and passed the ball to Izuki who did a lay up.

Furuhashi passed the ball to Hanamiya who was with Kuroko. The ball landed straight into his hands and he growled at Kuroko.

"This is ridiculous. It's all-IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Kuroko continued to keep her poker face but then he swung his elbow at her face. Hanamiya's face was full of rage. Her eyes widened as his elbow came too close for comfort to her face.

Kagami and Hyuga watched in horror as Hanamiya went to attack his precious teammate. Kise and Aomine flinched as they saw that Hanamiya was purposely trying to hurt Kuroko. If she got hurt, he was a dead man to Akashi.

Kuroko managed to dodge it in time and Hanamiya growled with shock and frustration. Not only was this stupid bitch ruining his strategy but she was dodging his attacks as well. Seto glared at her. If he got rid of her, then it would shut down Seirin's offense.

"Piece of Shit! If only you weren't here…"

He ran right passed her and scored a point with a tear drop shot. Kuroko was mad. This was the second time that he had done that and she wasn't going to forgive him. The ball came to her and she used her ignite pass which flew straight past Hanamiya's face and to Kagami who dunked it with a yell.

"After what you've done to my seniors…I won't forgive you. Never."

She gave him a bone chilling glare as he began to tremble slightly.

 _This bitch, h-how is she making me tremble. DAMN IT ALL! I won't forgiver her, she has to die!_

There was 30 seconds left on the clock and Hyuga continued to make his three pointers. This time everyone going in. The points kept going up and Seirin made a final push to win. Izuki passed to Hyuga who was preoccupied with Furuhashi, he passed to Kuroko who passed straight back. Knocking Furuhashi off his concentration. Hyuga went for the shot and the whole world went into slow motion.

Kirisaki Daiichi watched as the ball slowly made its way into the hoop. Then the buzzer went.

Seirin huddled together, cheering and shouting with joy as they knew they had made it to the Winter Cup. Kuroko jumped up with joy as she pumped he fists in the air. Kagami ruffled her hair and everyone fist pumped each other.

Kise smiled, he felt happy for them. They had made a really good effort and they got what they deserved.

Then Hanamiya did the unbelievable and apologised to Teppei.

"I'm sorry for everything…Like I'D EVER SAY THAT, IDIOTS! You're the first ones to ever ruin my plans this badly, I'll make you regret it for the rest of your lives. Next time, I'll crush you!"

His eyes were twitching like he was some mad dog.

Hanamiya and his team left, leaving a confused yet disappointed Seirin. Kuroko was fed up with this guy. He was really messed up in the head and he needed a help fast.

"I think it would be best if he got some friends."

Kagami snorted at the comment that Kuroko had made and Hyuga ruffled her hair.

"Ignore guys like him. It's best if you don't go anywhere near people like that Kuroko. Besides, since when have you let me or anyone but Kagami ruffle your hair?"

Kuroko smiled,

"Since after our practice game with Kaijo. I only let people who I trust and respect ruffle my hair."

The team smiled and they headed out the door. Kuroko sighed, now the Generation of Miracles were going to meet again. All of their teams had made it to the Winter Cup so it was inevitable that they were to play with each other.

When she got home, Hibiki and Nigou were waiting for her.

"TETSUYA!"

Hibiki tackled her to the ground,

"MY LOVELY!"

She struggled to breathe as he crushed her with a hug. Nigou pawed Hibiki's face in an attempted to get Hibiki off her.

"Nigou! Why don't you let me hug my dear sister?!"

He barked in response and Kuroko laughed.

"Thanks Nigou!"

She scratched his chin and picked him up.

"What's for dinner Hibiki Oni-san?"

"Huh? Dinner?!"

"yeah…Dinner! Don't tell me you haven't made anything!?"

"HEhehe…"

She sweat dropped as he pulled out some instant ramen. _Oh well, I guess it's instant ramen for dinner tonight._

After dinner she got a message from Riko.

 **Hey Kuroko-san! Tomorrow I'm taking you guys to a hot spring to regenerate your energy so pack everything you need because we're staying overnight there. Good work today and see you tomorrow!**

Kuroko fist pumped. _Yes! It's been a while since I've been to a hotspring! Time to get my relax on!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a message notification.

 **I guess we will be meeting at the Winter Cup Tetsuya.**

She replied back

 **So it would seem Akashi-kun. Seirin hasn't given up yet and we will beat you all. My, no our basketball will win, just you wait!**

Almost instantly he replied back. Akashi had always been that person who replied back instantly.

 **Yes, indeed. Rest well Tetsuya and I'll see you at the Winter Cup. I'll put everyone who stands in my way on their knees including you. Don't think because we were teammates in the past that I would go easy on you.**

Kuroko smiled at that last sentence.

 **I know you won't and I don't want you to. Come at me with everything you've got!**

She couldn't see his face but she could tell that he was smiling on the other side of the phone.

 **I look forward to crushing you Tetsuya.**

Akashi put down his phone. A war was about to begin between the strongest of the strong and it was going to be total chaos. But there was someone who was about to interfere, someone that wasn't meant to be there and she was going to bring them hell. Akashi smirked.

"Let the games begin, Tetsuya."

 **End of chapter 11**

 **SO HOW WAS THE CHAPPIE?! Did you guys like it? Please review because I want to know what you guys think, it would really help me with my writing after all there is always room for improvement. Anyway since I have lots of time due to the holidays, I can write multiple chapters a week so look forward to lots of updates! THANK YOU FOR READING AND STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **LOVE YOU ALL!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Winter Cup here we come!**

 **SO like I said, I will be updating a lot because I've got lots of free time. SO please enjoy this chapter because I surely did. Thank you for your help and support.**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB!**

~No one's P.O.V. ~

Kuroko woke up and grabbed her stuff. She was getting picked up by the team very soon and she hadn't gotten ready yet. She crept around the house to avoid waking Hibiki up and grabbed Nigou and got out the door to find everyone waiting for her.

"Jeez yet again, we have to wait for you Pipsqueak!"

She glared at Kagami and pressed her finger on his mouth,

"Shut up! My brother is still sleeping. Don't make him wake up or he'll make sure we don't arrive at the hot spring until next year!"

Kagami went to retort something but Riko slapped him in the head and dragged him to the bus stop. The trip went for 2 hours before the team arrived at their destination. Upon arrival, Kuroko threw her stuff into her room and headed straight for the indoor hot springs with Riko. They spend the whole day relaxing at the hot springs and eating at the place they were staying at. That evening, they went out to the outdoor hot springs for a final bath before they had to return to training the next day. Everyone was enjoying the warmth of the hot spring against their tired aching muscles.

"Ah viva-non."

Koganei exclaimed as Teppei cocked his head to the side.

"What does that mean?"

Hyuga rolled his eyes,

"No one cares, idiot."

Izuki smiled,

"You're remarks are lacking bite Hyuga-kun."

"Of course, after all we are at the hot springs."

Kagami smiled. The water felt so nice against his tired muscles. He was enjoying his time here. They had spent at least 30 or more minutes in the hot spring and no one wanted to get out.

The first years tied their towels around their waist and wandered around the hot spring which annoyed Hyuga as he couldn't watch them ruin the tradition of hot springs.

"OI! OI!"

He stood up, bare butt and frontal parts showing. He grumbled and pointed to the first years.

"Don't tastelessly wear you towels around your waists. Look at Kagami!"

Kagami had gotten out and he slung his towel over his shoulder.

"Look how he has his towel casually slung over his shoulder. His dashing standing figure. His swimming trunks!...wait..His swim trunks?!"

"Huh?"

Kagami turned around at Hyuga's outburst.

"Oh, I've never been to hot springs before."

Hyuga let out a deep sigh. _Pathetic. Jeez kids from abroad._

"Fine then,"

Hyuga sat himself down on a bench and pointed to his back. He barked out an order to Kagami and the first years.

"Underclassmen wash their seniors' backs."

Kagami agreed to do Hyuga's as he grabbed a brush and went to wash when he connected the brush to Hyuga's back which hurt like having a sharp rock trail down your back with the force of an elephant, causing Hyuga to fall off the bench and his back had a huge red mark.

Izuki yelled at Kagami who stared dumbfounded at the brush and Hyuga who was now groaning with pain.

"Are you some kind of idiot!? That brush is for cleaning!"

After trying to wash Hyuga's back with little luck, Hyuga got back into the water as Kagami went to wash his own back. Izuki looked to the wall that separated the girl's spot to the boy's.

"There were a group of college girls at the front desk and Kuroko-san is with Riko next door right?"

Koganei perked up,

"Kagami, come here."

Then Koganei got on Kagami's shoulders to peek at the girls. Izuki couldn't believe what they were trying to do as if Riko or Kuroko found out, they were going to suffer horribly.

"Idiots!"

Izuki turned to see Hyuga on Mitobe's shoulders alongside with Kagami and Koganei.

"Why are you with them Hyuga?"

Teppei sighed,

"If Riko finds out you are doing this, she'll kill you."

Kagami shuddered.

"Don't forget about Kuroko. She put Hanamiya in his place remember?"

Then they tried to peer over but the fence was too high. Hyuga spotted a hole and they tempted to peer through. Izuki and Tsuchida stepped back while Teppei refused to be a part of this. Hyuga, Koganei and the first years kept trying to see through but it was impossible. The hole was covered by the hedge making it hard for them to see anything. Then Hyuga hit the jackpot.

"Look! I've found a good spot!"

The first years hurried over but Hyuga refused to move.

"Share Hyuga Senpai!"

"Wait your turn!"

Kagami pushed him aside and peered in.

"Oh! I can see Kuroko."

Everyone had nosebleeds as they tried to move Kagami over but he didn't budge.

"Oh, Pipsqueak has really nice skin. It's really pale and flawless. Oh- She's standing up-"

Hyuga couldn't handle the fact that he was going to miss out on seeing Kuroko and some hot college girls then they heard a loud shout from the other side and a giant boulder sailed through the wall, smashing Kagami in the face. The wall had broken down and in the middle of the hot spring was Kuroko flaming and red in the face. She gripped her fist and growled at the guys.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING KAGAMI-KUN?! PEEPING? I HOPE NOT BECAUSE I WILL KILL YOU!"

Kagami was knocked out and there was blood dripping from his face. Hyuga hoped to see her naked but she was hidden by the steam. He pouted slightly at his disappointment and the others guys hid their disappointment too when they heard a sinister voice behind him.

"Having fun there? Let me join in too!"

They turned around to see Riko in full clothing smiling at them, a killing intent masked behind that innocent smile.

"C-c-c-coach! W-we-we were-"

"Everyone, clench your teeth."

Then she beat them to a pulp and threw them into the water. To Teppei they looked like dead fish that surface after dying. He knew they were going to get caught sooner or later.

Kuroko went to get a staff of the hot spring to help her fix the damage. The girl was slightly terrified when she heard that Kuroko had made it with a huge boulder. They got a large plank of wood and covered the gap with a few nails. Kuroko apologised but the staff member didn't mind after all perverts needed to be dealt with.

She got back into the hot spring with Nigou and smiled. After a huge work out like lifting boulders, this was the perfect thing to get her relaxed again.

Riko got into the hot spring to find Kuroko sitting there with Nigou. Riko couldn't tear her eyes away from Kuroko's pale, flawless, toned body. It was perfect in every way and Riko felt a bit jealous. Kuroko had nice curves in the right places and her toned muscles didn't buldge out a lot which gave her a very feminine look. Kuroko's legs were nice and long but she wasn't tall. They were slender and pale but Riko noticed a scar on her upper thigh.

"Kuroko-san this scar, where'd you get it from?"

Kuroko sat down and looked down to the floor. Riko saw that it made her uncomfortable and didn't persist in knowing.

"Actually never mind. You don't need to say anything if you don't want to."

Kuroko gave her a big smile.

"It's alright, I trust you after all you are my coach and friend so I'll tell you. I got it in a fight with someone. It was lucky that the wound wasn't that deep. It hurt a lot and I don't think it will go away any time soon."

Riko was interrupted by a sweet highish pitched voice.

"Do you mind if I sit with you two?"

Riko didn't look up and neither did Kuroko who replied with a yes. Then Kuroko looked to the side to see a flash of pink. She frowned and Riko noticed. They both turned to see Momoi.

"AH! Momoi-san!"

"Tetsu-chan, how are the hot springs? It's been a while since we've been huh?"

In the boy's hot spring, Hyuga and the others rubbed their faces as Hyuga grumbled.

"We shouldn't have peeked."

Kagami had regained consciousness a little while before and left to soothe his aching head.

Izuki retorted,

"You don't say!"

Then they heard a familiar and yet not very pleasant laugh.

"You guys sure are lively."

The steam cleared to reveal Touou sitting there. Why hadn't they noticed them before?

"Why so tense? We happened to be practicing in the area and decided to drop in for a break. Is it wrong for us to be here too?"

Imayoshi asked as Hyuga tsked and didn't say anything.

"Where's Aomine?"

Imayoshi shrugged and chuckled,

"Not here obviously, but he didn't want to join us. Besides, we saw the whole thing with that girl. You guys sure have a lot of guts to peek on someone like that."

Kuroko sneezed and then she got up.

"I feel a bit faint. I'll be leaving first, you guys enjoy."

She got out and got changed into a shirt and a comfortable pair of shorts. She went to the vending machine to get hydrated when she ran into Aomine.

"Dai-kun?"

"It's been a while Tetsu. You're really red."

She sat down on the bench and he handed her a can of her favourite energy drink.

"I remember that you liked these."

She glanced up to Aomine and thanked him and took the can.

"Thanks. I just felt a bit faint for staying in too long."

He glanced to the side at his former shadow after getting his can of soft drink.

"I saw your game. Was that the new move Satsuki mentioned?"

He looked down at Kuroko who sat there silently. She gave him a small nod. He was quite impressed with what she had managed to improve over that time and was pleased that she and Seirin had made it to the Winter Cup.

She looked back up at him, this time, giving him a smile.

"Yeah, I developed it to go against you."

He smiled at her intentions,

"Sorry but it won't work on me. The winners of the Winter Cup-"

Aomine was interrupted when Kagami put his arm around his shoulder like Aomine had done last time we met.

"Will be us."

Aomine glared at the red head who dared to put his arm around his shoulder.

"Don't put your arm around my shoulder."

Kuroko sighed as they began to squabble like a bunch of little kids.

Aomine explained to the duo that they were never going to win and it was pointless to even say that they were going to win.

"Don't bother. It'll be a repeat of what happened last time even if Tetsu made a new drive."

Kuroko smirked.

"I'm actually excited to play against you and your team Dai-kun. I haven't just developed a new drive, I've also improved on my normal skills too. I'm not as hopeless as you think."

Kagami smiled and glanced down at his partner. She had bounced back so quickly and Aomine didn't faze her at all.

Aomine chuckled.

"Like I said, I admire your courage and persistence Tetsu but that isn't anything if you lose."

He sighed as Kuroko stood up straighter. She wasn't backing down anymore, she was going to fight with all her might and support Kagami. Aomine didn't scare or intimidate her anymore.

"Oh, by the way, you guys aren't going to pass the first round."

Kagami growled fiercly.

"What did you just say?!"

"You're up against us."

Kuroko flinched. This meant that they had to practice extra hard to beat Touou.

"Don't worry Dai-kun. We will beat you this time."

The corners of Aomine's mouth curled up in a fierce smile.

"Fine."

The next morning Kuroko noticed that Kagami had disappeared.

"Have you guys seen Kagami-kun?"

The team turned around to see Kuroko and her wild bed hair. It was everywhere and she was so suddenly woken up, she didn't have time to brush it.

"PFT! What's with your hair?"

She snarled at Izuki,

"Shut up Izuki-senpai. I didn't have time to brush it! Anyway, let me repeat what I asked before. Do-you-know-where-Kagami-is?"

Riko came out after paying for our stay,

"It's fine. Starting today, we'll be practicing without Kagami-kun for a while."

Riko lead the team back to the school gym and waiting inside was an older man with the same hair colour as Riko. Kuroko had guessed that it was the coach's father.

"Are all the kids here?"

"Hey, it's the coach's dad!"

He walked over to the group,

"Don't call me dad. Call me Kagetora-san."

Fukuda stepped forward.

"Um, Kagetora-san, what are you doing here?"

"My lovely daughter asked me to come. I came to make you stronger. But first I have a question for you."

Kuroko noticed that he had something in his left hand which was hidden behind his back. He loaded a small hand gun and pointed it towards the team.

"Step forward if you saw Riko naked yesterday!"

His face twitched with anger. The while team rushed backwards, crushing Kuroko behind them.

"Get off me! I can't breathe!"

No one heard her as they were too occupied with Kagetora and his gun.

"Come forward now and I'll kill you painlessly with a single headshot!"

Hyuga being the kind gentleman he was lied,

"Li-Listen! I was the only one who saw Riko naked!"

Then Kagetora's attention was stolen when Riko threw a basketball at his head.

"You can't!"

"BU-But! Riko-tan, you said that you'd marry Daddy when you were little!"

Riko instantly went red. Kuroko sighed, a doting father. Kuroko knew what it felt like to have an older person dote on you. She had Hibiki who doted on her a lot.

"GET STARTED ALREADY!"

Riko shouted and punched her father who pouted at her.

"Fine, start by lining up and take your shirts off."

Kuroko stepped forward.

"Um, Kagetora-san. I can't."

Kagetora hadn't noticed the girl and he turned around.

"WHY NOT? Where are you?"

Riko sweat dropped,

"It's Kuroko-san Dad. She can't take her shirt off because she's a girl."

Kagetora looked to where Riko was pointing to see a small blunette staring at him. He jumped back with a startled look on his face, he hadn't noticed her at all. This was the notorious Phantom.

"I see, well Riko-tan can have a look at you."

"Well, I already have and I think it would be best if you did Daddy. I'll get her to wear a sports bra or something. Kuroko-san do you have a sports bra? Would it be okay if you let my dad look at you if you wore a sports bra?"

Kuroko thought for a bit, it was uncomfortable but for the sake of the team, she had to do it.

"Sure, I'm wearing one right now. I just thought it would be awkward for Kagetora-san."

He smiled,

"I've trained lots of women, it's fine."

Kuroko took off her shirt to reveal a very nice toned body. There was clear evidence of a forming 6 pack and all her muscles were evident and in good shape.

Kagetora looked at everyone and at the end of the line, nodded slightly.

"Well, you're not bad. You seem to have been keeping up with Riko's training since this summer. Your stamina and muscles show balanced improvements. Split into two groups."

Kuroko cocked her head to the side in confusion. _Does he want us to play against each other?_

Well Kuroko was most definitely wrong because Kagetora made them play cops and robbers in the mountains for 3 hours. Kuroko died about 2 and half hours in.

"Sorry, but I'm soo dead. Go on without me!"

Hyuga punched her head,

"No way! Come one, we have half an hour left!"

Kuroko rested for a bit and then got up and started running. This stupid running was killing her and she was going to pass out.

Then the 3 hour mark arrived and the team began their trek back down the mountains.

"Before training, I'll tell you what you need to do by next month."

Kuroko sighed, back for only a minute and training was going to start.

"Touou was it? Riko showed me a DVD of your game against them. They are a highly offensive team and focuses on individual ability. At first it may seem that they don't focus on teamwork but in my opinion, their teamwork is much better than yours."

Kuroko frowned, _what was this old fart talking about?_

"Well, they don't emphasize team play, of course but they can just do it. Ignoring individual play doesn't cut it. The most important thing is for everyone to always be aiming for the basket. That's what makes a team come together. Simply being friendly isn't teamwork."

Kuroko's frown vanished. _Hate to say it, but he was right. Kagetora has got a good point._

Kagetora turned his attention to Hyuga with a blank face and monotone voice,

"For example, four-eyes…You tried to dribble past someone in your last game against Touou. That was stupid. Why would you fight such a strong team with something you're bad at? Anyway, don't you make shots from the outside? Cutie and cat-face can shoot threes, too."

He was referring to Izuki and Koganei when he said Cutie and cat-face. Kuroko chuckled slightly as they flinched at the nicknames they were given.

"But, they are far from being weapons. If you'd make your shots from the beginning against Kirisaki-Daiichi, you would have won easily. Realize you're Seirin's lifeline. Learn to make shots without a screen."

Hyuga frowned. He was confused but he knew that Kagetora was right.

"But how? I tried to dribble because-"

"I'll show you."

He passed the ball to Izuki.

"Cutie-kun, pass me the ball."

Hyuga went to stand in front of Kagetora near the hoop. Izuki passed the ball to him as Hyuga took a defensive stance. Kagetora was a former player of Japan's national team. Upon hearing this from Teppei, Kuroko smiled. It was reassuring to be coached by two amazing people.

As Hyuga approached, Kagetora took a step back in the blink of eye and shot. Hyuga couldn't do anything about it.

The ball landed in the hoop with a quiet swish.

"Something like that. Just so you know, that wasn't speed. Even you can do it. Teamwork really starts to shine with a group of strong individuals. You'll all develop you own weapons by the Winter Cup. In other words, they'll be your special abilities. Some of you noticed during your summer training camp and have laid foundations. You have less than a month before the Winter Cup. I'll train you as much as I can for the price of bloody nothing."

Kuroko followed the lead of everyone as they bowed low in gratitude.

"Thank you very much!"

Kuroko turned to Riko,

"Um Coach. Where is Kagami-kun? You said you'd tell us!"

"Oh, he went to America."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"AM-AMERICA?!"

"He went on a short school program to a sister school in Los Angeles where he used to live. Apparently he was a master there who taught him basketball. But that's all I know."

Everyone sighed.

The days continued to pass by. The same thing was done at training with a few alterations and twists.

"Go play cops and robbers."

"AGAIN?!"

"The losers will do double strength training."

Kuroko sighed. So that's what they did. She felt the pain as she ran across the uneven terrain but she had noticed that she had become less stiff and she was beginning to cope with the tiring runs. She noticed that on weekends, they did stamina training by playing cops and robbers and week days they improved they individual skills. It was intense stuff but it was all worth it.

Hibiki had been really worried when she came home with sore muscles everyday but she brushed it off and told him that it was fine because it was going to keep her fit and benefit the team.

Finally the day of the Winter Cup arrived. Kuroko in her excitement had gotten ready at 5 in the morning and went for a jog. She came back took a shower, grabbed her gear, grabbed Nigou and raced out the door. She left a note on the kitchen table for Hibiki just in case he wanted to come too.

When she arrived, her team as well as all the other participating teams were lined up and she quickly joined them. After the opening ceremony, Riko raged.

"WHERE IS THAT DAMN KAGAMI!?"

Kuroko sighed,

"He said he forgot that the time difference and he'll be here soon."

Riko growled as did Hyuga but nothing could be done. Kuroko noticed that her mobile was buzzing. She had a look at the screen. There was a message that was just sent. No doubt she knew who it was from.

 **From Akashi**

 **To Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Meet us outside at the stairs. There is a meeting which you are required to come.**

Kuroko sighed.

"Sorry but can I step out for a bit. It's something important that I really need to go to, even though I don't want to."

Riko and the others frowned at her in confusion.

"I have been 'summoned' by Akashi-kun and I need to go or he will have your throats."

"Fine, we have a game this afternoon, be back by then."

Kuroko nodded and headed out. Furihata followed after her through Riko's orders.

When she arrived, Aomine was spinning a ball on his finger, Murasakibara was nibbling on a chocolate bar, Kise was checking his phone, Midorima was holding onto a pair of scissors but Akashi wasn't in sight.

"You've got a babysitter Tetsu?"

Kuroko rolled her eyes. Murasakibara, stared at the blunette, but responded to Aomine,

"You've got Sacchin don't you?"

"Shut up, Satsuki's got nothing to do with this."

Kise frowned at the pair of scissors in Midorima's hands,

"Why do you have a pair of scissors?"

"It's obviously my lucky item, idiot!"

"But it's so dangerous."

Furihata sweat dropped and whispered into Kuroko's ear.

"Why are they all here?"

"Don't worry about it Furihata-kun."

Murasakibara finished his chocolate and pulled out a packet of chips. After a few tries, he couldn't open it.

"Midochin, let me borrow those scissors."

"No."

"What? Kurochin, do you have any?"

Kuroko shook her head,

"No, I don't sorry Mura-kun."

Kise looked around,

"Why's the guy who summoned us here the last to arrive?"

Midorima pushed up his glasses,

"There's no need to be upset. That's just how he is."

Aomine sighed,

"Sheesh."

Then a familiar and spine tingling voice came from higher up the stairs.

"I apologise that I've kept you waiting."

Kuroko jolted slightly as did the others. They turned to see the familiar red head in his light blue and white Rakuzan uniform. Kuroko frowned; she really didn't want to see him right now, but better now than later. She looked up into his heterochromatic eyes.

"Daiki, Ryota, Shintaro, Atsushi and Tetsuya. I am glad to see you again. I am deeply moved we were all able to meet like this, especially you Tetsuya. However there's someone here who doesn't belong. I wish to speak only to my former teammates right now. Sorry but can you leave?"

Kuroko turned around to her teammate who was frozen in shock and most likely fear. Akashi had that influence on people, he was incredibly intimidating.

"Furihata-ku-"

Kuroko was cut off when a hand plonked itself onto Furihata's shoulder. She looked up to see Kagami, smirking as he looked at the captain of the Generation of Miracles.

"Well, you're no fun. Don't exclude us."

Kuroko flinched,

"Kagami-kun?"

"Yo Pipsqueak! I'm back!"

He ruffled her hair and Akashi who was watching from above felt something rise up inside him. Whatever it was, it was annoying and unpleasant and he pushed it aside. Although he accepted Kuroko joining such a weak school, he did not accept someone else other than the Generation of Miracles and himself from handling Kuroko like that. This newcomer needed to be taught his place.

He kept a straight face as he looked down at his fellow red head who was smirking up at him. Akashi did not like the look on his face.

"You're Akashi, right? Glad to meet you."

Akashi began to make his way down the stairs,

"Shintaro, could I borrow those scissors?"

Midorima turned to Akashi at the sound of his name.

"What are you going to use them for?"

Akashi got really close now and Kuroko felt the tension between Kagami and Akashi get thicker, a lot thicker.

"My hair is annoying me. I've been wanting to trim it."

Midorima handed Akashi his scissors.

"First, you're Kagami-kun aren't you? Tetsuya's new light?"

Kagami stared at the shorter red head walk towards him when suddenly Akashi lunged out with the scissors, almost catching Kagami in the cheek. Kagami stumbled back and Kuroko rushed in front of him and blocked Akashi from getting any closer.

"My, my. I'm surprised that you were able to dodge that. in light of that display of grace, I'll forgive you this time. however, there will be no second chance. When I tell you to leave, you leave."

Akashi began to cut his fringe, revealing his glowing gold and red orbs. They used to be both red until his change.

"What the fuck Akashi?! What's wrong with you?! You have no right to attack Kagami-kun or anyone like that!"

Akashi ignored Kuroko with a smirk,

"Tetsuya, step aside. He is not welcomed here and dares to oppose me. In this world, winning is everything. I've never lost at anything before, and I never will. Because I always win, and I am always right. I show no mercy to those who oppose me. Not even my own parents. Well, I'm leaving. I just wanted to say hello to everybody."

He handed back Midorima his scissors and began to leave.

Aomine stood up,

"What? Don't be ridiculous Akashi! You summoned us just for that?"

He stopped and turned around, focusing his stare on Tetsuya. He smirked at seeing her expression of disbelief and opposing stance.

"No…I actually wanted to confirm something but after seeing your faces, I realised there was no need. No one has forgotten their promises, although someone has tried to, isn't that right Tetsuya?"

Kuroko glared at him. She had purposely tried to run from that promise and look where it ended up, right back where she had started, in front of the demon captain, under his ruling demeanour and imposing and watchful eyes. He chuckled at her defiant eyes.

"Well, the next time we meet will be on court, or otherwise somewhere private."

Kuroko knew that he had directed that last part to her. He was probably going to appear at her house or 'take' her somewhere with him. Akashi was always like that, he didn't care what others said, he did what he pleased and the only one who actually defied him was Kuroko. For some reason, he didn't seem to get angry about her actions, more amused than angry or annoyed.

"Before you go Akashi-kun, I would like to ask you something."

He turned around and smirked,

"Yes, what would you like to know Tetsuya?"

"Why did you continue to chase after me? Usually you wouldn't be stuffed with that sort of thing. Even after I entered Seirin you and the others continued to try to get me to reconsider my choice. Why is that?"

He didn't answer. He just stood there and the other members flinched. They knew why they continued to nag her about her choice but why didn't she know? Maybe she was really oblivious to it.

"What's wrong Akashi-kun? Kuroko got your tongue?"

His smirk grew bigger. Everyone but Kuroko flinched. The smirk was terrifying. It was like looking at a beady predator as it was toying with its prey before tearing the life out of it.

"It seems you still haven't realised. Tetsuya, you are a bright girl, but you can be very ignorant. Nevermind, you will figure the answer out later on. I will leave you to ponder about that question for yourself first. I like to see you squirm with confusion."

He arrived at the top of the stairs but stopped for the last time but he didn't turn around.

"Oh, I have a question for you too. Why is it that you don't call me Sei-Tan anymore?"

Kuroko gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. The Generation of Miracles stared at the petite girl who was now obviously very troubled.

"I don't know Akashi-kun. Why don't I?"

He let out a short, yet powerful laugh.

"Tetsuya, you never cease to amuse me. I already knew the answer to that question, I just wanted to see if you knew."

Then he left. Kuroko growled and turned around, dragging Kagami and Furihata by their jackets back to the Seirin locker.

Kise called after her.

"Kurokocchi, please don't be troubled by what he said."

"I'm not."

"Damn it Tetsu, something happened between you two that we didn't know didn't it?"

"No. nothing happened."

"Kurochin, we can see your anger from miles away. Have a snack to cheer you up."

"Thanks, but I'm fine."

"Kuroko, don't let your anger take control of you. Akashi is just toying with you."

"Thanks for the advice Midori-kun."

"Pipsqueak."

"Kuroko-san,"

"Tetsu."

"Kurokocchi."

"Kurochin."

"Kuroko."

Kuroko twitched with anger,

"SHUT UP! I'M FINE OKAY?!"

Her sudden outburst shocked the group as she turned around and walked off,

"Sorry, I just want to be alone right now."

Kagami went to chase after her but Kise held him back.

"Kagamicchi, let her be. She'll be fine after she clears her head."

Kagami shook off Kise's hold and watched as Kuroko stormed off. He had never seen her that angry before and it only seemed to happen around Akashi. There was definitely something going on between those two and he didn't want to be in the middle of it.

Kuroko went to the rooftop to clear her head. Akashi had gotten what he wanted. He had wanted her to play whether it was with him or against him. He had gotten her to remember the promise and he had gotten her angry. She hated that Akashi had such a huge influence on her and that everything she did, whether it was to defy him or not happened according to his plan.

"Tetsuya, your sudden outburst surprised the others, you shouldn't frighten them like that."

Kuroko didn't turn around. If she turned around, Akashi would see her frustrated and crying face. She didn't want him to see how pathetic she looked. She purposely tried to ignore him when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her around.

"Look at you Tetsuya, this is what happens when you defy me. You get upset and cry alone. If you had stayed by me, this wouldn't have happened."

She pulled out of his hold and took a few steps back.

"Shut up and leave me alone Akashi-kun. I was perfectly happy before you showed up."

"Is that so? Your face didn't say the same when I introduced you to the coach and you got accepted. You were the happiest I've seen you when you got into the team. I believe that I was the reason why you were so thrilled."

Kuroko tsked. He was half right. She was really happy when she got accepted into the team because of Akashi.

"And I will stop bugging you if you call me Sei-Tan again."

"You're a bad liar. You're not going to let me go that easily. And I refuse to call you Sei-tan, I can call you whatever I want. For a change, maybe I should start calling you, The Annoying Pest That Won't Go Away!"

Akashi grabbed her chin and pulled her face right up to his. She could feel his warm breathe on her skin.

"Hehehe…Tetsuya, I can see why I tolerated your disobedience. You are so strong willed. Even when all is lost, you seem to bounce right back. And I would appreciate it if you didn't call me The Annoying Pest That Won't Go Away, Sei-tan sounds so much nicer, wouldn't you agree?"

Kuroko tried to get out of his hold when he smashed his lips onto hers. She felt his other hand wrap around her waist as she tried to push him away. His hold was so strong, no matter how hard she pushed him or how hard she punched him, he would break away from the kiss. She could feel the heat rise in her face and his eyes opened. Those eyes, they were almost hypnotic. She began to lose herself in his strength sucking kiss when he pulled away. Smirking as Kuroko fell to her knees, her face red as she tried to hold back her blush which just wasn't happening.

She wiped her lips and glared at Akashi who was staring triumphantly at her.

"See you on court Tetsuya."

"See you in hell, bastard."

He let out an amused chuckle as he vanished from the rooftop. Kuroko went to recollect herself and headed to the lockers.

"Kagami-kun, I'm sorry about before, I just-I just couldn't hold in my frustration. I hate being controlled like that and I shouldn't have let it out on you. Besides, how is the cut on your cheek? Does it hurt?"

Kagami looked up at her and frowned.

"No, I'm fine but what about you. You have a cut on your lip."

"What?"

She touched her lips which were still burning like an inferno from the kiss with Akashi. She felt the sharp pain when her fingers brushed the cut, a slight line of red printed onto her finger.

"That bastard…."

She hissed under her breathe.

Kagami looked at her worried but she dismissed it,

"I bit my lip when I was angry before. It's fine."

"Akashi got me there, but I won't let it happen again."

Kuroko nodded, she gave out her hand to Kagami who took it,

"Now let's go kick Dai-kun's ass!"

"YOSH!"

While she left the locker room, she touched her lips once more and blushed furiously. She shook her head, _Damn I let Akashi take advantage of me again. That bastard! I'll kill him!_

When she arrived on court with the rest of her team to face Touou, she noticed in the crowd above a flash of red and gold. She saw the amused glint in them and glared only to receive a smile. She saw him point to her lips with a smirk and the figure walked out of the gym. She wasn't going to let him distract her. It was Touou that she had to concentrate on. She was going to bring the pain, and no one was going to see it coming.

 **End of chapter 12**

 **OMG THAT AKASHIXKUROKO FLUFF! I hope you guys really enjoyed that chapter. The GOM finally assemble and Akashi makes his first public appearance! I love all the characters from KNB to be honest and it's so much fun to write for you guys! LOVE YOU LOTS!**

 **Please review! Tell me what you think! If you think it's bad, then tell me. I am open to advice and opinions so please tell me. it would help to improve my writing.**

 **THANK YOU AND STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Touou vs Seirin Round 2**

 **HI! So, it's back to school and I just want to say that I probably won't be updating as often anymore. I might miss out a week or so…I'M SOOO UPSET THAT I HAVE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL! Not only that but I have exams this term *sigh* Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading!**

 **I DON'T OWN KNB**

The team walked onto the court. I stared at the Touou as we approached the centre line and Kagami greeted Aomine.

"Hey!"

Aomine, like usual, dragged his eyes to look at Kagami but this time, he looked kinda shocked. I glanced up to see Kagami was grinning like a madman, but there was calmness as well as a hint of excitement. I guess whatever training he did in America really got him confident about beating Aomine.

"Hi Dai-kun."

"Yo, Tetsu. Ready to get beaten again?"

I smirked, rolling my eyes. I guess this was the new Aomine and it was wrong of me to force him to change back. I realised that I had strayed from wanting him to be more considerate to changing completely. I realised this when I was training in the mountains with the team. I guess my sudden realisation brought some sense into me and for some reason, I felt stronger than ever.

"You wish Dai-kun. This time we will win!"

Aomine smirked at me and we all got ready to play. The ref held the ball in his hand and waited as Teppei and Wakamatsu prepared themselves for the important jump. I could feel the intense stares of the crowd, more so the stares of the Generation of Miracles as they watched our match against Touou. They weren't interested in anyone but Kagami, Aomine and myself because ultimately, we were to battle against them.

The whistle blew and both players jumped. Teppei managed to get there first and passed to Izuki who dribbled to the hoop. We all knew that the beginning will be very important in deciding where the game leads. Unfortunately, Imayoshi caught up with Izuki and managed to knock the ball out of his hands. Wakamatsu smacked it back to the opposite direction as Imayoshi rushed past Izuki to get it. Sakurai got the ball and Hyuga ran towards him. Sakurai shot but I saw that from the angle, it wasn't aimed to the hoop. Suddenly Aomine jumped up and dunked the ball in.

My eyes widened. This wasn't like Aomine to play with his teammates. It was a sign that Touou were stronger than before, because now, they were including team play with Aomine. They managed to score the first point of the game but I was going to get right abck in their face.

Izuki passed to me and I got myself ready. I may have hit a wall with my training to perfect my misdirection but I did improve my passing. I smiled to myself, _Dai-kun won't know what hit him!_

I saw what Aomine was thinking, he was probably wondering why I was trying my Ignite Pass even though I knew he could stop it. I answered his question with my improved pass. It was slightly different, I guess you could say I added a bit of a twist.

"No, it's a little bit different,"

I twisted my hand slightly and pushed with all my might, spinning the ball furiously as it flew like a rocket towards Aomine. He reached out to stop it but the force of the ball smacked his hand out of the way and it continued on its path to Teppei. He went for a dunk but due to Wakamatsu's presence, Teppei flicked the ball behind him to Kagami who dunked it.

I smiled and glanced back at Aomine who was still slightly shocked that he couldn't catch that. I wouldn't blame him though, it was part of the surprise. Almost immediately though, Touou scored another point. I realised what they were doing, I was much shorter than any of them so they were using my height against me. They were passing higher so I couldn't steal. Again and again, our efforts weren't doing much, I was beginning to think that this game was going to end up the same as our previous one against Touou.

I turned around to see that Kagami and Aomine were facing head to head, this was the big moment to see if Kagami had improved or not. They seemed to just stared slightly before Kagami passed to Izuki. The coach called time out.

I heard the complaints as the crowd wondered why Kagami didn't play one-on-one with Aomine. I knew why Kagami didn't rush in and it was a wise decision. He knew that in that situation, he wasn't going to win against Aomine, so he passed to prevent the opponent from taking the ball and scoring another point.

Sakurai stood with Hyuga who had the ball. We all knew he was going to score but what Sakurai didn't know was that Hyuga had picked up so much from our training with Kagetora and that it was going to change the flow in the game. Hyuga smirked at Sakurai who was standing a bit further away when Hyuga stepped back and shot a perfect three.

The whole first quarter seemed like a separate battle between Hyuga and Sakurai as they kept dishing out threes. It was like a three one after the other and I watched my captain as he shone on the court. Although it was quite funny to see that he and Sakurai didn't really like each other and that it seemed like a pretty petty rivalry.

There was 5 seconds left of the first quarter and we were three points behind. I had to get the ball to Hyuga if we were to tie.

Teppei threw the ball to me and Susa jumped in to defend me. I noticed Kagami to my left and I directed Susa's attention to him with my eyes. As he flicked his gaze to Kagami, I took my chance to go and ducked to the right. I rushed right past him to be blocked by Wakamatsu. I saw that Hyuga was free from Wakamatsu and passed to him as he took the shot, sinking in another three just as the buzzer went. We were now tied with 22 points.

The second quarter began as we rushed into the game. Almost immediately I got the ball, only to be stopped by Aomine.

"We got along when it comes to basketball"

"I agree!"

I rushed passed him with my vanishing drive but something wasn't right. It was too easy. And I was right, Aomine jumped back as soon as I reached just behind him and he smacked the ball away from me. _Shit I let my guard down._

Then Aomine rushed back, right past Kagami and dunked. I was distraught, again, all my efforts weren't enough to stop Aomine. Without thinking I used my Ignite Pass Kai but it was stopped so easily by Aomine. He walked past me,

"Stop this nonsense Tetsu, a shadow doesn't exist without light and that's why shadow can never beat light."

The buzzer went for the second quarter and I was put on the bench. I hated to admit it, but right now, I wasn't going to be much help. While the team talked tactics, I sat there with a towel over my head, pondering about Aomine's words. They were harsh, but true.

I felt warm tears fill my eyes. Shit, I was starting to cry. I felt my efforts were becoming useless and it hurt. I wanted to be of more use but right now, my efforts were useless. At this rate, I was never going to show _them_ my basketball. I felt my tears fall my eyes to the floor as I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth.

"It's not useless Pipsqueak."

I felt a warm hand on my head as Kagami's voice came from it and my tears began to stop. Kagami's hand was so warm and soothing, I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Kagami-kun. You go ahead and show them what you can do."

I felt his warm hand leave my head as the buzzer for the second half burst into the court and I didn't need to look up to know that the team had already assembled on court. It was a little heart breaking at how useless I was right now and that the others were watching my pathetic performance. I trembled slightly at the fact that Akashi was probably pretty smug about the fact that I was on the bench. I wasn't going to hear the end of it if we lost to Touou. I didn't really care about what he said; it just got tedious and annoying.

I took in a deep breathe and sat up straight, pulling the towel off my head and watched the game with total concentration. I was looking for weak points, little faults in the opponents' play. If I wasn't much help playing, then I was going to help by observing.

~No one's P.O.V. ~

Kagami walked off the court. He knew that Kuroko was very upset after all that time training and putting in so much effort, it wasn't very effective to Aomine who knows all her plays. He turned around to see her put on a brave face and he smiled a bit. He owed her a lot. She had saved his ass many times on court so he thought he would return the favour. He glared at Aomine who smugly smirked at him.

 _For Pipsqueak, I will win. Besides I owe you._

Izuki raced down the court with Kagami a little bit behind. Izuki was blocked off by Wakamatsu so he passed back to Kagami who was defended by Aomine. He attempted to dash past when he saw that Teppei was free. Kagami quickly passed to Teppei who was blocked by Wakamatsu. Teppei went to pass to Izuki on his left when Wakamatsu reached out to stop him. Using his Right of Postponement, Teppei swung to the right and run to the hoop, scoring Seirin two points.

This time, Aomine had the ball and ready to rush past Kagami with his speed and style when Kagami suddenly lunged and almost reached the ball. Aomine jumped up and went for the shot when, unexpectedly and incredibly, Kagami jumped up from behind him and knocked the ball out of his hands. This had never happened before and Kuroko grinned with relief.

 _That baka never ceases to amaze me!_

The ball went out of court but no one could believe their eyes. No one had stopped Aomine like that before. It wasn't long before there was another one-on-one between Aomine and Kagami almost straight after their previous encounter and Aomine was riled up and ready to go. He was almost pleased that Kagami had gotten stronger because now, Aomine could play a bit harder and it would provide some amusement.

Aomine sped up even more than he did before, but somehow Kagami managed to barely catch up when Aomine slammed the ball in between Kagami's feet and send it soaring towards the hoop. Thinking that it was an alley-oop with Wakamatsu, Wakamatsu jumped up to get it when Aomine ran straight past Kagami with unbelievable speed and grabbed the ball and flicked it up and behind him, straight into the hoop.

Kagami got the ball which was passed to him from Izuki when Aomine suddenly jumped in front of him with a very close and hard defense. Kagami saw that Koganei was making a screen so he attempted to run past when Aomine dodged Koganei and appeared again in front of Kagami but Kagami wasn't aiming to run past.

He stepped back and Aomine followed but it wasn't quick enough as Kagami scored.

"Sorry guys, but can I handle Aomine?"

The rest of the team knew that it would be best if they didn't interfere with Kagami and Aomine because it wasn't going to do much. Hyuga nodded and knew that there only one who could stop Aomine was Kagami.

Aomine and Kagami raced around in the goal circle. Aomine trying to pass Kagami but Kagami wasn't letting Aomine out of his sight. They were both face to face and not one of them was playing at 100% yet. Getting tired of running around, Aomine jumped back and shot, thinking it would sink in when Kagami jumped up and smacked the ball out of its path.

Kuroko gasped. _No way…That shot hasn't been stopped by anyone before. Incredible, just a couple of months training in America and Kagami has improved so much. Maybe I should go to America with him next time to get training. But I doubt anyone could help me with my skills though…_

Kise who was watching with his team couldn't believe his eyes. Last time he saw Kagami play with Touou, he was completely beaten by Aomine. It wasn't even a contest, it was more of a massacre but now Kagami was blocking Aomine's attacks and his defense was so much better. It was a case of the underdog rising up. He saw the look on his captain's face which was big eyed and his jaw hung. I guess he is really impressed with Kagami as well. Kise glanced to Kuroko who was sitting on the bench but unlike before, she wasn't upset anymore. He figured that she was really impressed with Kagami too. Anyone would be.

He noticed Midorima who was pretty shocked. Despite playing against Seirin twice already, he had a feeling that they had never seen this side of Kagami before. It was new to everyone and even Momoi didn't know how much he improved.

From the shadows, Akashi smiled. This meddlesome red head was better than he thought. If he could give Aomine this much trouble, then he wasn't too bad. It was a bit of a disappoint to see Kuroko on the bench, but he wouldn't have expected much else after all she was an incredible player but when it came to actual ability, there wasn't very hard to know who was better.

There was 6 seconds left on the clock of the 2nd quarter and Susa had missed his shot, Wakamatsu went for the rebound but was totally shocked when Kagami got there before he did and quickly passed to Izuki as they raced down the court. 5 seconds left and they had reached half way down the court. Izuki passed to Kagami who was intercepted by Aomine. 3 seconds left and Kagami jumped up, attempting a formless shot, and Aomine jumped up to intercept him.

"You're not ready for that yet!"

The ball swirled around the ring but unfortunately fell out. It was very close and everyone couldn't believe that it almost went in. The buzzer went and that was the end of the first half. Kagami had improved so much that it was almost frightening. He was pretty much on par with Aomine but they weren't at their full potential yet either. Whatever training Kagami did in America, it was incredible.

Kuroko went to the rooftop for some fresh air to clear her head. She still hadn't gotten over how upset she was that she couldn't do much against Aomine. She just needed a sign, or something to snap her back into action but she knew that it wasn't going to happen. She loved the fresh cool breeze from up here and she let out a deep sigh.

"Oi! You'll get cold, idiot."

She turned around to get a jacket to the face.

"H-Hey!"

She took off the jacket and managed a small smile but he kept his usual face.

"If you don't come back soon the second half will start."

"Yeah, yeah… I'll be back soon, I just needed some fresh air to clear my head."

She put on her jacket that Kagami had kindly tossed at her and looked out to the view. She didn't want to meet Kagami's eyes right now because he would see that she was still upset and she didn't want to seem weak in front of him.

"What were you thinking just now?"

"Nothing much, just thinking about what I should have for dinner tonight, why?"

Kagami didn't smile, he looked more worried than anything at his partner who he knew wasn't to her usual happiness.

"It doesn't look like you need cheering up, but you didn't come out here for some air. I know you well Pipsqueak."

"Kagami-kun, do you like basketball?"

"Huh?"

"I wasn't thinking about anything complicated, I'd do anything to win this game with you guys. I promised Momoi-san, but the truth is, i-I just want to see it again. Before Dai-kun used to always play with a real genuine gentle smile, he really loved basketball. I reckon even more than you do. But after something that happened in the past, I realised that he was a totally different person and that I didn't like seeing him so troubled and it felt like he didn't love it anymore. I was really harsh on him and I feel bad."

Kagami went to say something but Kuroko cut him off.

"I don't intend to reject who he is now and condescend to him. I-I-I just…I just want to see him play with a smile again. It was heartbreaking to see him in middle school and it's even more heartbreaking to see him now. But it seems like it may happen today."

She turned around to Kagami with a smile,

"I think that because of you, we may win this game and possibly see…the thing that I missed the most. I know it's selfish but I want to see that Aomine enjoys playing again, even if it is brief, I just want to see him smile again. I believe that with you Kagami-kun, it can become reality."

Kagami sighed, his partner always had such random and yet interesting aims and goals.

"Who knows? People aren't that simple. I don't know if winning will change who he is but for sure, losing definitely won't change anything. What we can do now is play as hard as we can to win, so don't lose hope yet Pipsqueak, because I haven't."

Kuroko stared as Kagami walked back inside. She smiled to herself, that was the cutest and yet most encouraging thing Kagami has ever said, it was unlike him but it was nice. She stared out into the sky again before heading back in.

"I guess you're right, Kagami-kun."

Kuroko entered the court to hear the loud, booming cheering of the crowd. They were just as pumped as she was. She was ready this time. No more crying and no more giving up. If she lost today, it'll be fine because today, she was going to play 120% and at the end of the day, whether she won or lost, she would be proud of herself because she played to her very best.

Kuroko adjusted her wristbands before she got on court, when she saw Aomine walk in. His face was full of excitement but it wasn't the same as before. It was vicious and almost cruel looking and she choose to look away.

When she walked onto court, she heard Touou talking about her but that didn't matter, she had big plans for them so they better prepare themselves.

The Second Half began as Imayoshi had the ball but was intercepted by Izuki who had noticed that Seirin's defense had gotten better. He passed to Aomine who was defended by Kagami. Kagami instantly noticed that something was wrong. Aomine rushed right past him, even faster than before and Kagami cursed under his breath.

Teppei chased after him but he knew he wouldn't catch up. Aomine smirked when suddenly he saw a flash of blue hair jump in front but he couldn't stop himself and charged right into it. Kuroko was knocked down and the ref blew his whistle for Aomine for charging.

Imayoshi looked confused. Even if Kuroko had gone after Aomine, it would have been too late, unless she had predicted his course.

"I guess if you can predict my movements, would it be wrong to say that I can predict your's as well? After all we spend heaps of time together. Don't you agree that when it came to basketball, we get along?"

He looked down his former shadow, she was incredible.

"Jeez, you've done it now Tetsu."

Kuroko smiled back at him as Kagami came and helped her up.

"Sorry and thanks."

"No problems."

Izuki got the ball as the team spread themselves out. Kuroko who had Susa noticed that he was too indulged with Izuki who had the ball that he hadn't noticed that Kuroko had escaped. Izuki passed to Kuroko who quickly passed to Kagami. Who then passed to Teppei who quickly tossed to a free Kuroko, using her ignite pass to Hyuga who had managed to get away from Sakurai. He shot another three and Kuroko smiled. She had got her flame back and it was starting to grow.

Imayoshi jumped suddenly, causing Izuki to jump up as well but he didn't realise that it was a fake until it was too late. Imayoshi passed to Wakamatsu who did a lay up. It wasn't even a minute into the game and Seirin and Touou were 1 point different with Touou in the lead. It was a much better game than the previous one but until the final buzzer went, anything could happen.

Izuki dribbled down the court with the ball ready to pass to Kuroko when he, as well as everyone else, noticed that Imayoshi had joined Kuroko. She stared up at him, _Oh Shit!_

"Did you know, that things can only be seen from behind the mirror?"

"By mirror did you refer to your glasses? Because they are squeaky clean. I can even see my reflection in them."

"Hey now, don't be so mean. Let's be friends."

Kuroko didn't flinch but she turned her attention away, _He somewhat reminded me of some creepy child molester with that scary as hell smile._

Izuki passed to Kuroko but Imayoshi blocked it and ran. Kuroko flinched. Not only had he stopped her but he knew her actions, she wasn't going anywhere with him blocking her.

He ran with Izuki hot on his trails when he suddenly stopped and scored a three. This pushed the scores to 49-53 with Touou still ahead.

"Hey now, don't be too sad, you have done surprisingly very well. Just try again next time."

Kuroko looked up, eyes full of fighting spirit and the will to keep going,

"Not next time. We will win now!"

"Hmpf! You've run out of misdirection juice, what else-"

"It didn't run out, we made it run out."

Imayoshi stared, confused at the team. No one had given up yet and something in the air around them changed.

Suddenly Izuki vanished and appeared right behind Imayoshi and scored. Even Aomine was confused and surprised at what happened. It was like he just did the vanishing drive, but it couldn't be, only Kuroko could use it.

Riko smiled, this is the new trump card that can only happen when Kuroko-san's misdirection runs out, Misdirection Overflow!

Imayoshi gritted his teeth, after they thought that misdirection had been dealt with, another complication happened. He passed to Sakurai but because he was too distracted with his thoughts, Hyuga managed to jump in and grab the ball. He raced down the court with Sakurai right by him but he noticed that Hyuga wasn't racing to get back in front. He reached out to stop Hyuga when, like Izuki, he vanished and appeared again right behind him and scored a lay up. Touou couldn't believe their eyes, even Hyuga could vanish as well.

With 2 minutes left for the 3rd quarter, Seirin was 10 points behind. The game continued to play out, Midorima stared down at the obviously very tired girl. She was literally dripping with sweat but it was to be expected after all, she was playing the role of 5 Kagamis by directing all that attention on herself. The unfortunate side effect was that, if she continued to do this, in the future if Seirin were to ever play against Touou, misdirection wouldn't work on them ever. But judging from the expression on her face, she didn't really seem to care that much.

The 3rd quarter ended with Touou still in front. They all sat down at their bench and huffed. They looked over at Kuroko who was huffing and puffing really hard, she wasn't going to be able to keep up this much further.

When they got back on court, Aomine was the first to the get ball and he faced Kagami, Kuroko gasped. She noticed that Momoi had the same expression, because on Aomine's face was the same smile he used to have back then.

"He-he's back…"

Aomine smiled that same smile he had kept hidden away for so long. He had finally found someone he could play with and match his strength and he wasn't going to let go of this opportunity. He had found his rival at long last.

 **End of chapter**

 **Hey! I thought it would be best to end the chapter here because, well, it seemed like a good spot to stop. Anyway, I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter, even though it's pretty much just lots of game play but I hope you guys liked it and please review and tell me what you think! Love you! Stay tuned for the next chappie!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Battle between the Aces**

 **HELLO! I'm sorry that it's been a while since I've update! I had this assignment that took for FOREVER to finish off and now that I have, I have time to write. Anyway, I have exams coming up, so like I said before, it is highly likely that I won't be updating much at all, sorry about that guys! But I hope that you guys like this chapter and thank you for supporting me! Also thank you for your lovely reviews, they really make my day!**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB**

The start of the last quarter began, Touou was in front of Seirin by 10 points. Kagami swiped away the beads of sweat rolling down his face.

 _Shit, I can't stop him. DAMN IT! We're not closing the gap! What should we do? How can we stop him?_

Kagami looked up at the dark skinned opponent who wasn't tired in the least. Sweat dribbled down Aomine's neck and face but he wasn't puffing at all. He seemed pretty bored to be honest.

A hand stopped Kagami's thoughts as he turned around to see his captain.

"Don't worry about it. You've been able to stay on him, that's good enough. We'll take care of this three points at a time!"

Hyuga jumped, getting into his perfect shooting position, Sakurai following him immediately. This didn't seem to affect Hyuga at all as he released the ball with ease and faith that he wouldn't miss. Even if he did, he knew that his team would help him out and there was nothing to worry about.

The ball sank into the hoop, earning Seirin three points. Sakurai couldn't believe that Hyuga had so much faith in himself and his team mates. It made him frustrated. With 1 minute into the game, the gap had closed slightly bringing Seirin to 68 while Touou was still on 75.

Wakamatsu passed to Sakurai who was intercepted by Hyuga, he hated losing more than anything and didn't want to lose against Hyuga. He jumped up, ignoring Imayoshi, knowing that his rhythm was off when suddenly Aomine rushed behind Hyuga and Sakurai passed him the ball.

Kagami ran right after him as Aomine caught the ball, confronting him only to have Aomine swiftly dodge to the left and straight past. Teppei thought he was going to shoot and shot up to realise that it was a fake. Aomine jumped up at the same time and slightly bumped Teppei while throwing the ball randomly towards the hoop. Kuroko cursed under her breathe. It may have been random, but it was perfect as she watched the ball sink into the net.

It was sorta dirty playing but it counted, meaning Aomine was going to gain his team two points plus an extra point free. Again, the points had gone back to being 10 apart. Kuroko didn't like the looks of this. 8 minutes and 51 seconds left of the game and Seirin were still behind. Unless some miracle happened, this game was probably going to be a loss, again.

The game continued to progress, Touou scored many times raising their score to 80 while Seirin pushed forward and gain a couple more, raising theirs to 71. There was 7 minutes left, Kuroko had to come up with something and fast.

Aomine caught the pass and turned to the hoop to see Kagami, Teppei and Kuroko defending him. He flinched slightly in shock. But he dodged right past Kagami and jumped for a shot at the hoop. Teppei jumped in front but Aomine leaned to the side.

Kuroko had anticipated that something like this would happen so she had told Kagami and Teppei before they triple-teamed him to be ready for this. Kagami jumped behind Aomine in his blind spot but Aomine ducked down and flicked the ball to the hoop.

Everyone saw that it was going to go in but was surprised when it bounced off the rim.

Akashi's eyes widened. It wasn't like Aomine to miss a shot. It was perfect until he saw the flicker of teal blue hair from underneath the hoop. He smirked. Even though she knew that she couldn't do much about Aomine she was still coming up with successful strategies to stop him. He knew that inside her head, she was running thousands of strategies and theories to stop Aomine and win the game. Even under all this pressure, she was so calm and calculated.

Aomine knew who was responsible for it. He turned and glared at the blunette girl who was huffing and puffing, trying to catch her breath.

"Tetsu, damn you."

She returned the glare but then lost it as she sighed and looked him straight in the eye.

"I know that I can't stop you. It's pretty much physically impossible but one thing I know, is that this time, Seirin will not lose."

Aomine smirked, looking down at his former comrade. Her strong will to succeed always impressed him and it felt quite nostalgic seeing her so wilful and stubborn.

Kise almost fell out of his chair. Kuroko had improved so much, he was surprised to see that she could use her Overflow like that to direct Aomine's attention from the hoop onto her, causing him to miss. She may not be able to beat him physically, but she had her own way that was really impressive.

Midorima was surprised that Kuroko could have stopped Aomine like that. He respected her and her strong will and power to influence people. He just didn't expect to see her influence the accuracy of his shot. He almost smiled in recognition.

"You've really done it now, Tetsu. I must admit that it is nice to see you like you used to be."

Aomine felt a rush of a feeling that he had never felt before. Was it adrenaline or was it excitement? He didn't know and didn't care. Whatever it was, it made him pumped to play.

Wakamatsu glanced around the court to see who to pass to but with little luck as everyone was defended by someone. He felt the pressure build as Teppei stood in front of him like a giant barrier that was glaring at him.

He saw that Susa was free and quickly passing to him, forgetting that Kuroko was right next to him. She easily caught the pass and flicked it to Hyuga who went for a three. Sakurai jumped in to stop him, only to jumped on him, literally.

Thanks to that, Hyuga had three free throws. Kuroko as well as all the spectators knew that the pressure and stress was getting to Sakurai and stopping him from making good decisions.

Hyuga made all three shots and Seirin celebrated. This meant that the scores were now three points apart. Kuroko felt relief as there was hope until she saw Aomine smile. She heard a faint whisper or mutter coming from Aomine as he flickered a look at her.

"Thanks Tetsu."

Her heart stopped. Something was coming, something bad. Imayoshi saw the change in Aomine as he held up his hand to receive the ball. Imayoshi flinched as he passed the ball to Aomine who remained with a straight face, but he could see the savageness in his eyes as Kagami came up behind him.

Before Kagami could even blink, Aomine had rushed right past him and Kagami only felt the rush of air and the sound of the ball behind him. Before anyone on the team could react, Aomine had scored for his team.

Kuroko felt the chill in the air. It had begun. Aomine didn't need to say anything or even turn around for Kuroko and the other Miracles to know what had happened.

The door to unleashing his full potential had been opened and Aomine was in the Zone.

As he turned around to face the rest of the court, Kuroko saw that he had no longer had the glassy bored look in his eyes, but instead there was a deep, clear and focused colour. The amount of focus and intensity seemed to flicker in his eyes like lightning. This was Aomine's true form.

Hyuga passed to Izuki after being intercepted by Sakurai only to have Aomine dash right past like a blur, stealing the ball before anyone heard him coming. Kagami and Teppei went to stop him only to hear the sound of the hoop clang as Aomine dunked the ball.

This was Kuroko, as well as the other Miracles' first time seeing Aomine in his Zone and he had Kuroko and Kagami to thank for that.

Akashi smirked, the first time he had seen Aomine in his Zone, it was interesting to observe Aomine play. He had become two times faster and more powerful. At this rate, Seirin was going to be demolished.

Aomine jumped, ready to take the shot. Kagami came up right to his face but that didn't faze him at all.

"Good. This is how it should be!"

He threw the ball strangely at the hoop and it went it. His shots had become more wild and unpredictable. Unless Kagami did something, Seirin were finished.

Kise and Kasamatsu could see Kuroko was struggling on court. Her Overflow wasn't having an effect on Aomine anymore. She had used up all her strength and now, there wasn't any left to stop him. Kise frowned, he was beginning to think that Seirin had no hope, especially without Kuroko. She was the strategist and the shadow. But now, she was just tired and worn out. They didn't stand a chance against Aomine.

Riko called time out, as they took a breather while trying to come up with a strategy or anything to stop Aomine.

"Senpai, I have a request."

Everyone turned their attention to Kagami.

"Please, let me go one-on-one with Aomine."

Kuroko frowned.

"I don't care about my own selfish desires to beat the Generation of Miracles alone anymore. I want to help the team win. I don't have a plan but I know I can do it."

Everyone knew that Kagami was their last hope and if someone could stop Aomine, it would be him.

On court, everyone was surprised to see that Seirin had allowed Kagami to go one-on-one with Aomine, this only please Aomine though because he knew that Kagami was a strong opponent and would be the person to challenge him.

"Are you trying to prove yourself as my equal? You can't do it, without Tetsu, you can't do it. Like I said before….your light it too dim."

He rushed right past Kagami in a flash of blue light and scored another point for Touou.

Kuroko and Izuki attempted Misdirection Overflow on Imayoshi with little luck as he smacked the ball out of Izuki's hands and the ball headed to the edge of the court. If the ball was to go out, it would be serious problems for the team.

Kuroko had to do something. She ran as fast as her legs would take her and reached the ball just in time and flicked it into the court, straight into Hyuga's hands.

Everyone gasped and stared in shock as Kuroko slammed right against the wall as she felt a searing pain in her back from the collision. Teppei score the point, making her smile as she knew that she had helped.

Kagami who was on Aomine could feel the pressure. He overheard Kuroko saying to Aomine that she believed in him, which made his heart flutter. She had put her faith into him and the pressure was intense. Play after play against Aomine with him always rushing past Kagami like it was nothing was too much. Kagami couldn't stand the fact that he was so weak. Aomine ran to pass him. It all happened in slow motion; Kagami began to feel the pressure build even more.

He remembered Kuroko crying on the bench at the end of the first half. He remembered how painful it was to see her cry like that because she was afraid the team would lose again and because she couldn't do anything about Aomine. He couldn't let that happen again. He was going to protect her, as her light, he was going to bring the team to victory and he was never going let her cry again.

Like it was a reflex or an involuntary movement, Kagami swung out from behind him and smacked the ball out of Aomine's hands. Kuroko stared, frozen with shock. Kagami turned around and everyone saw a flicker of red energy from his now deep and piercing eyes.

Kuroko felt his focus. Unlike Aomine's which was cold and distant, Kagami's was warm and comforting. Aomine turned around with a smile, one that showed his recognition of Kagami's abilities.

"I take back what I said, Kagami. You're the best!

Their attack on each other was very intense. The amount of concentration and pressure on the court radiated from Kagami and Aomine. They were like a blur as the danced around the on the court, weaving and dodging each other like it was some sort of fierce dance. Aomine would dodge to one side and try to run for it but Kagami would also manage to get in front and stop him.

It was a like a high speed game of chasey except they were playing by themselves and only they could match each other's speed.

The game continued with the two sprinting up and down the court like there was no one else except themselves but Kuroko noticed something that really hit her. Aomine was smiling like he used to. She glanced over to Momoi who was probably thinking the same thing. because of Kagami, Aomine was reverting back to his previous self. She noticed that the sparks that the two aces sent flying around had captivated the entire stadium, no one could peel their eyes off them.

Kagami, in the blink of an eye, ran straight past Aomine, Shocking everyone as he ran to the hoop and scored, sinking the ball into the net with a quick and concise swish.

With only 41.5 seconds left on the clock, Seirin were three points behind Touou and it was all because of Kagami. Kuroko felt hope. The light from Kagami was the same radiance and brightness as Aomine's, maybe even brighter. 41 seconds left and Kuroko's heart was beating rapidly. The adrenaline and excitement filled her as she prayed that Kagami would save them and bring them to victory.

Aomine tried to shake off Kagami but Kagami stuck to him like glue. Thinking that it was impossible to run to the hoop, Aomine jumped back and tried a formless shot but Kagami wasn't going to allow it to go in. With a mighty jump, built from the strength from Kuroko's faith and the team's support he smacked the ball out of Aomine's hands. Kagami was at least a head taller than Aomine at this point.

With 29 seconds left, the difference in points was one.

Everyone began to pass to Aomine just for him to score. The ball began to fall behind the boundary behind the hoop when Aomine jumped after it and aimed to shoot a formless shot from behind the hoop. The ball gradually made it's way to the hoop as everyone watched the ball sink in.

Teppei passed to Kuroko who had Susa tower over her. 10 seconds left on the clock and Kuroko had to think fast and correctly. One mistake now could cost the game. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get past Susa. Sensing that she was in trouble Hyuga sprinted behind her and she passed to him. Sakurai refused to let Hyuga go.

Kuroko noticed that Hyuga was going to go for a Barrier Jump shot and used her Misdirection Overflow to direct Sakurai's attention but that didn't work.

Hyuga knew that her Overflow was useless now. Kagami raced to Hyuga who passed to him. It was all on him.

He ran to the hoop with Aomine hot on his trail. He went for a dunk but Aomine caught up and blocked the dunk. They seemed to hover in the air as they used all their strength to overpower each other. It had become a test of power and strong will to decide what happened next.

Knowing that Aomine was going to stop him, he remembered Midorima's words from back at the training camp. He knew that jumping wasn't enough. Suddenly he swung the ball the left to Teppei who went for the shot. Wakamatsu jumped up to stop him only to realise that it was a fake. Like what Aomine had done, Teppei shot the ball into the hoop, and made it seem like Wakamatsu had bumped him, earning a free shot as well as a point.

Teppei knew that if he was to score, they would tie but this was a problem as Touou could make a comeback and it would be over for them. So when he went for his free shot, he purposely missed. The players rebounding immediately sprung into action to grab their last hope but Kagami reached it just before they did, aiming for a dunk when Aomine jumped in too, this time, flicking the ball out of Kagami's hand.

Imayoshi saw this as his chance, feeling cocky he ran after the ball until he noticed the blunette way in front of him and right behind the ball.

 _What the hell? When did she get there?!_

She managed to reach the ball first and with an Ignite Pass, she sent the ball flying straight back towards Kagami and Aomine.

Both of them jumped, reaching for the ball that Kuroko had sent to them. It was like a message saying that she believed in them both and that she had faith that one of them would prevail.

Kagami caught it again and the whole stadium radiated with excitement and hope that Kagami would get the ball in.

Aomine then realised that he had found that someone who was going to be better than he was. He remembered that Kuroko had said that it would happen sooner or later and he smirked. His little Tetsu had predicted it all and warned him and yet he didn't listen to her. He realised that Kagami was his ultimate rival and the person that would win against him.

He watched as Kagami slammed the ball into the hoop, right before the buzzer. The whistle went as no one moved, nor did they breathe. The stadium went silent for a second before the entire stadium roared and cheered.

Kuroko jumped and shouted with utter joy as she ran up to Kagami who grabbed her and lifted her up into the air with a hug. The while team hugged each other and patted each other's back as they couldn't hold in their happiness.

Aomine watched as Kagami and Kuroko celebrated together, he felt the sharp twang of regret and sadness as he felt as if he couldn't have those moments with his beloved again. He missed her hugs and her smile. He missed how they would celebrate after winning a game together. All he could do was stand there and watch.

Kuroko noticed that Aomine had not moved from his spot, she saw the look in his eyes. He had accepted defeat and she stared in shock. Aomine had reverted back and her heart was filled with joy. Then her sight went blurry as she felt light headed and fell forward. Kagami ran and caught her and supported her up.

Aomine sighed. She had pushed herself so much that, once again, she couldn't stand without someone helping her.

"Jeez, you can barely stand with support, Idiot. No one can tell who won now. But…maybe that was for the best. The reason I lost was that difference."

Kuroko felt too tired to say anything. She was so weak and her body ached all over. She saw Aomine's expression had changed and his body language showed that he was upset with his defeat. In fact, he didn't know how to react because it was his first defeat.

"Why are you acting like it's all over? Things are just getting started Ahomine! Let's play again. I'll take you on."

Aomine scoffed and gave Kagami a smile,

"Shut up, Idiot."

Finally Kuroko found the strength to speak up.

"Dai-kun."

He looked up at the tiny girl who had beaten him with her basketball. She looked so helpless but she was far from that. She was the most powerful person he had ever met and he felt bad, really bad for bad mouthing her style before.

"You win, Tetsu."

He refused to make eye contact with her because of the immense guilt he felt, he had hurt her so badly and made her cry too many times. He was shocked when he heard her ask for a favour.

"Dai-kun, can I ask you a favour?"

"hm?"

He looked up to see her lift her tiny fist in front of her. He stared at it, his eyes wide.

"You still owe me a fist bump."

Aomine jumped back, flustered.

"W-What?! Who cares about that?!"

Kuroko rolled her eyes,

"I care, obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be asking you for one! Ahomine!"

He stared at her, spotting the amusement and fun loving light in her eyes. She had forgiven him so easily, he didn't deserve a friend like her.

"Fine. This is the last time though. Next time, I'll win!"

He firmly bumped his fist against hers. He felt the nostalgic warm energy from her fist spread across his body. He felt the heat rise to his face as he tried hard to hold back the tears. Because of his decision, this was indeed going to be the last fist bump. He dropped his fist to see her beaming at him with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"See ya Tetsu."

"See ya Dai-kun! Let's play again!"

In the Seirin Lockers Kuroko felt herself doze off as she hit her head against the lockers and fell asleep. Kagami flinched at the loud bang of her head connecting with the locker but she didn't seem to react so he dropped it. Then he felt his body urge him to shut down and because he used all his strength in the match, he succumbed.

When Riko walked in, she almost burst into laughter as she saw the team fast asleep. Teppei was slumped against the wall. Hyuga was on the floor with his glasses off and his mouth gaping wide. Izuki was sitting on the bench and nodding as he slept. But the cutest thing Riko saw was Kuroko who was leaning on Kagami's shoulder who was resting his head on her head.

"Are we going yet?"

Riko turned around to see Koganei and the first years ready to go.

"No, not yet. Let's leave them for a bit, they deserve this rest."

They peered in to see the team asleep and decided to wait for a bit before waking up their tired gladiators.

Finally, Riko had the courage to wake them up. Kagami jerked back as he saw Kuroko leaning on his shoulder. Heat rose to his face and he could feel himself go red.

"K-Ku-Kuroko!"

"Is it morning already?"

"Up and at 'em boys! Is everyone ready to go?!"

"Yes…"

"Let's go celebrate!"

Hyuga immediately shut down Koganei's suggestion but Riko seemed to want to celebrate too.

"No, let's go out for dinner together."

"yeah but it's expensive!"

"Well, my house is a bit far away…"

Kagami got everyone's attention,

"um, actually, uh..my..uh place is really close to here."

So Kagami led the team to his place which was a simple apartment but what was surprising was it was huge, clean and very stylish. Kuroko almost passed out on the floor as the room seemed to embrace her with warmth and comfort. Even though she had been here before, for some reason, now it had a different effect on her.

"Come on in."

"It's very simple and yet nice. DO you live here by yourself Kagami?"

"uh, well I was supposed to live here with my dad but…"

Teppei walked in, confused as if he was looking for something.

"Have you seen Riko-san?"

"Yeah, she went into the kitchen with the food."

Immediately Hyuga and the others started to shiver at the thought of Riko cooking them food.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! WE"RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"It's done! My highly nutritious hot pot!"

 _Oh God, it's done!_

Kuroko seemed to hear the team's thoughts loud and clear as they all went silent with hope that they weren't going to die. Strangely when they lifted up the lid, it seemed very much normal and delicious, the smell from the hot pot was almost intoxicatingly beautiful.

Izuki went to eat first when Hyuga stopped him.

"Wait, Kuroko-san, why don't you try it first?"

Kuroko sweat dropped as she looked at Hyuga's obvious and shady request.

"Fine, Itadakimasu!"

Kuroko went in and pulled out…a whole banana?

"WHAT THE? WHY IS THERE A WHOLE BANANA?!"

Hyuga questioned Riko who smiled nervously,

"Cause it was in the bag!?"

"WHAT!? You can't just put a banana into hot pot!"

Kuroko didn't want to be rude so she put the banana into her bowl.

Teppei tried to lighten up the mood by being the next to get something, only to pull out a strawberry which he also put into his bowl.

But when Kuroko took a bite of the banana, it was delicious. Teppei and the others thought the same with their fruits as well. In the end, the hot pot was finished off quickly despite the odd ingredients used in it.

Kagami went out onto his balcony to get away from the noise. He leaned on the bars and sighed.

"Hi, come to join me did you?"

"huh?"

He turned around to see Kuroko standing there smiling at him.

"HA!? WHEN-WHAT-HOW? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?!"

"For a while now actually."

"Damn, I didn't feel a thing."

"Kagami-kun. I forgot to say this before."

He turned to face Kuroko who was beaming at him with the cutest smile he had ever seen. It reveal her perfectly lined and white teeth.

"Thank you for today. I needed to say this because, if not for you, I don't know how I would have been. After the game and eating with you guys…I just thought it would be appropriate to thank you."

Kagami blushed slightly, hoping that the dark would hide his face,

"it's fine, really…"

They smiled at each other until he saw her eyes close and she fell backwards. He caught her and she stopped moving. He didn't know what was going on and she wouldn't wake up. Then he noticed the rest of the team were like that too. Everyone was motionless and looked, well dead.

He ran inside and gently placed Kuroko on the couch.

 _Don't tell me that the poison of the hot pot has a late reaction!? Shit everyone, even Kuroko and Coach have been affected._

Then he gripped his heart and saw on the kitchen bench was a row of supplements like protein.

 _Oh, you've got to be kidding me!_

Then everything faded into darkness.

The next morning when everyone had gotten over the 'poison', they got ready to pack up and head home. Riko was crouched in a corner, sobbing about her dinner disaster while Kuroko chugged down a bottle of water to get rid of the taste.

"Hey Kagami! Where's the bathroom?"

"The door to your right!"

"thanks!"

There was quiet until Kuroko and the others heard a loud scream as Koganei ran out of one of the rooms and into the wall. He then crawled towards the living room, his face red and he gargled, trying to tell the team something but all that came out was a gurgling sound.

"sorry Koganei-senpai but I can't understand a word you are sayi-"

Kuroko was stopped by a female voice speaking English.

" _Hey! What's going on here?! What's all this noise about?"_

Everyone turned to the source of the voice to see a half naked blonde woman who was maybe in her late 20s or early 30s. She had short blond hair that was sticking everywhere, gem like blue eyes and a pair of glasses rested on her nose bridge.

" _Taiga?!"_

Kagami turned around and pointed to her.

"Yo-You!"

" _I missed you soo much!"_

She jumped on him and smashed her lips on his. Kuroko fell off her chair in surprise.

Kagami threw a pair of pants at her and they began to argue like an old married couple. Kuroko sighed. Kagami sure knew some odd people.

" _HI, my name is Alexandra Garcia! Nice to meet you! You must be Taiga's teammates, right?"_

Kuroko understood her because she was quite gifted in the English language,

" _Yes, we are Kagami's teammates!"_

She stopped and stared at Kuroko who was sitting behind her and she yelped.

"Argh! Since when were you here?! What the? Oh, you're the person that Taiga talked about."

This time everyone understood because she spoke Japanese.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I-"

Kagami jumped up and lunged for Kuroko as he shouted her name,

"Watch out Kuroko-"

"I find Japanese girls like you are so cute…"

Too late…

Alex had grabbed Kuroko's smooth face and kissed her on the lip. She felt herself go extremely red as did the others. Kagami ripped Kuroko out of Alex's grasp as Kuroko fainted in shock.

"AHH! Kuroko!"

"Pipsqueak?! Look what you've done!"

"HUH? I only kiss girls and children! You've got a problem with that Taiga?!"

"Of course I do! Especially if it's a member of my team! Why are you like this?!"

Kuroko sat up, dazed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just shocked…"

Izuki asked her on behalf of the group,

"Why are you here exactly?"

"Oh, I came here to watch my two apprentices, Taiga and Tatsuya play."

"by Tatsuya do you mean…?"

Kuroko nodded.

 _So that's how they know each other. Kagami mentioned this before, but I guess this is the real reason whe they are acquainted. Fancy that._

"Well, we don't have a game tomorrow, so you can come and watch with us."

"REALLY?! COOL!"

Kuroko continued to listen until her phone in her pocket began to buzz.

"Sorry, I've got a phone call to attend to."

She picked it up without looking at the screen but she knew who it was.

"Yes Akashi-kun? What do you want?"

"Must you always be so blunt towards me Tetsuya? I wanted to congratulate you for winning against Daiki."

"Is that all? Because I'm busy right now and-"

"Let's go out somewhere together Tetsuya. It's been a while and since I'm here, we might as well go somewhere to eat together."

Kuroko sighed. Of course he would want to do something like this.

"Are the others coming?"

"No."

"Well, I'm not going without them."

"Unfortunately, this is more of a gentle order than a request. I will be picking you up tomorrow, after all…you don't have a game tomorrow am I right?"

"No. I am going to watch the games with my team, so I have to decline your offer."

Kuroko heard Akashi chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Very well, I will pick you up at 6pm tomorrow. Please wear nice clothes, I've booked a nice restaurant and I expect to see you in perfect attire. What about that nice floral dress that I got for your birthday? I haven't seen you wear it yet."

"You just don't give up do you? Fine, I'll go. But just this once Akashi-kun. And thanks for the congratulations."

"You are quite welcome Tetsuya. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

Kuroko hung up and sighed. She felt the frustration build up inside her. Once again, he had played her into a trap and she had done exactly as he has asked her too.

That night when she got home, she found a note on the table from her brother saying that he was going to stay at a friend's house that night. Nigou rubbed his head against her leg and Kuroko picked him up and took him into her room.

She looked through the wardrobe and found a nicely wrapped box with a crimson red ribbon and bow. On the box was her name addressed from Akashi. She lifted up the dress.

It was white with floral patterns of pink, purples and green. It was simple and yet formal, it matched with her pale blue hair. She tried it on and it still fit her perfectly. The dress went down to her lower thigh and revealed her back.

 _Damn I forgot about this._

She looked for other dresses but they were either too small or didn't suit the occasion.

"What do I do Nigou? I can't let Akashi control me like this. Even though I hate it, I can't seem to disobey."

Nigou whined and stuck out his tongue. Kuroko smiled and rubbed his head gently and he rolled onto his back and let her scratch his tummy and chin.

That night she continued to ponder about the day tomorrow. She was scared that something wrong might happen if she went with Akashi. But she couldn't stop it from happening. If she tried to avoid him, he would find her and drag her along with him. He would force her to dine with him anyway.

Before the change, he had been gentle, kind and well considerate even though he was demanding but now, he was cruel, cold, even more demanding and extremely possessive. She didn't like the way that he was so possessive. It scared her, But she didn't want to think about the possibilities tomorrow, so she shut out the thoughts and went to sleep.

 **End of chapter 14**

 **So….how was it? Did you like the Aomine and Kuroko make up part? Or the slight KagamiXKuroko fluff? Or did you guys like the AkashiXKuroko fluff near the end?**

 **I don't know to be honest. But please review! Tell me what you guys think of this chapter or the fanfic so far. Is it going too fast? Would you like more original storyline or like short fillers or something? Please give me some advice or criticise my story! It would really help me!**

 **Thank you so much for reading though guys! I really appreciate it!**

 **STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE!**

 **Akashi: you know author-san. I need more parts in here. I am the most important person and why haven't you paired Kuroko up with me yet?**

 **Me: No, you are not. As much as I love you, the main character is Kuroko. And I haven't paired you up with Kuroko because I haven't decided who I want to pair her with yet. It is either with- no wait I can't say. It's a surprise.**

 **Kuroko: exactly! Sorry Akashi-kun but unless you change, I really don't want to be in that sort of a relationship with you. I hate it that you're so possessive and cruel. I miss the old Akashi.**

 **Akashi: What do you mean? I am Akashi, I always have been. Oh well. It doesn't matter though. I will appear more whether you like it or not and I will make you fall for me Kuroko. I am absolute.**

 **Me/Kuroko: …..right….**

 **Kuroko: Please don't author-san.**

 **Me: Don't worry, you have your knight in red armour to help you.**

 **Kagami: Who?**

 **Me:….Who else? Bakagami?**

 **Kagami:…um…**

 **Me: Nevermind…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Can this day get any worse?!**

 **Hi everyone! I sorta don't have much to say but I would like to thank you guys for reading and reviewing. It's made me really happy to see that you guys are really supporting me and that I have so many people who enjoy what I write. I am very grateful for all of the support you've given to me.**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB**

" _Sei-tan, you-you're not him. Who are you? What have you done to Sei-tan?"_

 _He smirked, placing a hand on his chest and titled his head to the side in confusion at the tiny blunetter girl who was staring at him, eyes wide with disbelief and doubt._

" _What are you talking about Tetsuya, I am Akashi Seijuro, I always have been."_

" _No, no you're not. The Sei-tan I know isn't like you. You aren't him."_

 _She turned to leave when she felt a chilling breeze behind her as a cold hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back._

" _You are not going anywhere Tetsuya, you are mine and you listen to me. I am absolute. You do not need Daiki or Ryota or anyone else, all you need is me. I will take you under my care and your eyes only need to fall on me. I will allow you to contact and be in the presence of the others only because we play basketball together but no one is to touch you o-"_

 _The blunette slapped his hand and backed away, she glared at him, her eyes and face red with anger and hate._

" _I don't know what has happened to you but you have no right to order me around or tell me who I can be around or what I can do. I-I don't know what's wrong with you. I don't know you anymore."_

" _Tetsuya."_

" _Akashi-kun, goodbye."_

Kuroko bolted up as she gripped her heart . She felt a warm trickle roll down her face but she quickly wiped it off and got out of bed. Nigou was still sleeping and she didn't want him to wake just yet. Kuroko sighed. Yet again, another nightmare that had woken her up so early in the morning and she had been getting ones of her past which disturbed her in more ways than one. There was another 3 hours until Kagami and the team were going to meet up with her to watch some of the games. Not only that but tonight was also her 'date' with Akashi.

She still didn't understand why she had agreed to go out to a restaurant with him but it was futile to skip or change her mind. When Akashi made up his mind, he sought out to make sure that it happens and to his wishes. This was something she had learnt from Teiko before and after his 'change'.

"Bark!"

Kuroko jumped as she saw Nigou behind her, wagging his tail and staring up at her with joyful, innocent eyes. For some reason, Nigou reminded her of Kise. Kise was always really sweet and cheerful but unlike Nigou, he was incredibly annoying and sometimes ignorant. Okay most of the time he was ignorant, but that was one of the charms of Kise. Murasakibara was always kind and gentle despite being incredibly lazy but he was always there to comfort her and always went out to cafes to eat with her. Midorima may have been cold at times but most of the times, he would let her open up and he would give her advice about how to confront certain situations. He would also help her with studying, giving her tips and handy advice.

Aomine was her best friend. He was always there for her, he always came by and ate with the family and joked around with her. By far, he had the strongest bond with Kuroko and the fact that he had broken that bond was extremely painful. While Akashi was someone that Kuroko looked up to. He was the reason why she was on the team and he was also the reason why she gained the skill of misdirection. He was the first to notice her and he understood her the most. When she would cry about her family, he was always the one to comfort her first and most. He would stay by her side and let her use his shoulder to cry on. He was also the one that Hibiki favored the most because he was mature and caring.

Kuroko bit back a tear. She wasn't going to cry now, she had promised Kagami that she wouldn't cry anymore or think of the past like that. She promised him that she was moving forward.

She decided to do something stupid. She went out to the court and began to play by herself. She ran up and down the court, dribbling and dunking and shooting. She felt the adrenaline pump through her body and she couldn't stop playing. She pushed herself to the point where she was drenched in sweat and couldn't move her legs anymore. She collapsed on the court and lay there, staring up at the sunrise. The sky was such a pretty orange colour. She closed her eyes for a bit and listened carefully to her surroundings. The birds chirping and the wooshing of the wind but that peace was disrupted when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"KUROKOCCHII!?"

She opened her eyes to see a distraught Kise.

"KUROKOCCHI? Are you alright? What happened? Did you fall? Did you hurt yourself? Do you need an ambulance? Oh what do I do?! What-"

"Calm down Ki-kun! I'm fine! I just got tired from playing by myself. Besides, what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

Kise laughed, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling at Kuroko.

"Well, I was actually on a quick walk because I had something to give to you. When I arrived at your house, no one answered except Nigou. I knew that if you weren't at home, then you would be here but when I arrived, I saw you on the floor looking really pale and I thought something horrible happened. Thank goodness you're alright though!"

He handed Kuroko a small bag and inside was a necklace. It was a simple silver necklace with a ring as its pendant. Kuroko immediately recognized the ring. It was a small ring that she used to wear back at middle school. It was the one that Kise gave to her after he confessed his feelings to her. It was a simple silver ring that twisted around like vines and had tiny blue hearts. He was wearing a matching pair with yellow diamonds instead.

"Thanks Ki-Kun. I didn't think that you still had these."

He blushed bright red and stuttered a response.

"W-well, i-I..uh…I couldn't bring myself to throw them away after-after you-rejected me."

This time Kuroko went red, she had remembered how guilty she felt after she declined his confession and she still felt really bad.

"Sorry Ki-kun, it's just-well-uh….i..uh-"

"It's alright Kurokocchi. I understand that you don't think of me like that. It's fine but I still haven't given up on you yet. This time, I will get you! I return that necklace to you as a challenge."

Kuroko chuckled and hugged Kise, causing him to fall back.

"It's on!"

Kise left shortly afterwards and Kuroko realized that it was almost time to meet up with the others.

She quickly got changed into a pair of running shorts and a normal black tank top. She decided to leave Nigou here because he's always hiding inside her bag and she wanted him to be free of that tight and dreaded space.

When Kuroko arrived, everyone was waiting for her, including Alex. She had forgotten that Alex was coming and she shivered at what had happened yesterday when they first met Alex.

"Hi! Sorry for being late."

Riko approached first and Kagami followed suit.

"it's alright, you're actually on time."

"AH! IT's Kuroko-san!"

Alex glomped Kuroko with a big hug and attempted to kiss her again. This time Kagami managed to pull her away before something tragic happened.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP KISSING PEOPLE!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"Kagami calm down!"

The tension between the two was still strong but it died down when they took their spots in the stands to watch the match between Shutoku and Onita. As soon as Shutoku walked on court, Kuroko noticed that Alex had paled slightly. It was probably her first time seeing the Generation of Miracles and their ability most likely shocked her.

"Alex-san. You have noticed haven't you?"

She turned to Kuroko who was looking at her with a normal expression but Alex could see a hint of a smirk behind that blank expression.

"Indeed. You've been against this team before right?"

"Yep! We've been up against them more than 5 times now and they've always seem to get better and better."

"That green haired guy, number 6. His aura is-it's frightening."

"Yeah. That's Midori-kun, I mean Midorima. He's the ace shooter of the Generation of Miracles. He was a former team mate of mine but we've all gone separate ways."

She stared at Kuroko with a surprised look. _Kuroko used to play with someone like him? He was no ordinary player, he was a monster and there were others like him too. Honestly Japan is a seriously interesting place._

The game between Shutoku and Onita ended with Shutoku winning with 109 to Onita's 71. It was an incredible game but Shutoku was the clear victor of the match.

Before she knew it, it was 5:30 pm and Akashi was going to pick her up in 30 minutes and she was still at Winter Cup.

"Sorry but I've gotta go! See you guys later!"

Kuroko raced off, not bothering to catch the bus and she ran as fast as her legs would take her. Because of her low presence, she pass through the crowd like the wind. She reached her house with 15 minutes until Akashi arrived. Racing past Nigou and her brother she ran into her room and put on the dress. It still fit her perfectly and the dress really brought out her eyes and hair. She decided to tie it up into a neat bun. Just as she fixed up her hair, the doorbell rang.

She heard Hibiki call out her name and she replied with a loud "COMING!".

She got down the stairs and saw Akashi in a neat white suit and smirking at her.

"You look very beautiful Tetsuya."

Kuroko bit the inside of her gum to try and not blush, thankfully the blush never came and she returned the compliment.

"You look very nice as well Akashi-kun."

Akashi didn't blush but his face hid his amusement at how hard she was trying to not blush.

"My dear sister, go and enjoy yourself but don't get into trouble. I don't want you destroying the restaurant if Seijuro angers you. That reminds me, Seijuro."

Hibiki turned to Akashi and gave him the scariest and most intimidating glare that he could manage which was enough to make even the bravest man whimper in fear.

"If you hurt my sister in any way, I will burn your body until nothing is left understood?!"

Akashi smiled at him, not showing a bit of fear but still showing respect to Hibiki who frowned at Akashi's reaction.

"You have nothing to worry about. I will not harm Tetsuya in any way, I have no intentions of doing so. This is just a little outing that I have planned with her as we used to back in middle school."

"It better be Seijuro."

Akashi took Kuroko with him into his limo.

"You seem to be very nervous Tetsuya. Are you nervous that I might do something to you?"

"No, I just- It's been a while since I've gone out with you like this. It feels very nostalgic but unfamiliar, after all, you're not the Akashi I know. You're just some imposter who has taken him somewhere and left him to rot. I'm here to bring him back whether you like it or not."

Suddenly Akashi lunges forward and pins Kuroko to the chair, one hand holding her hands and the other cupping her chin, forcing her to look straight into his eyes. His legs were restricted her from moving her legs. Kuroko struggled to push him off and he smirked at her attempts.

"I see, well I hate to disappoint you but I am Akashi Seijuro and I am the one that you love, you always have. Shall I remind you?"

Kuroko turned her head to the side and refused to look into his eyes or at his face.

"No, I'm fine thanks."

Akashi gave a quiet chuckle as he got off her but not without giving her a quick peck on her forehead.

Kuroko went red and felt the heat rise as she touched the place where Akashi had planted a kiss. He smirked at her with amusement in his eyes as she rubbed off the kiss with her hand and looked out the window.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Akashi told her to wait in the car as he got out. After a few minutes, he came back and opened the car door for her. Putting out his hand, he beckoned her to grab his as he helped her out the car.

"Put your arm around mine like this and walk with your back straight and your head facing forward. You are capable of that and I know that you will not disappoint me by doing something stupid, am I right?"

Kuroko smirked and put her arm around his,

"You have such little faith in me Akashi-kun. I feel quite offended."

Akashi pulled out her chair and after she sat down, he pushed it in for her, like a real gentleman except for the fact that he was really the devil hidden underneath.

Akashi had ordered them both an expensive steak with fancy dressings and sauce. Kuroko looked up at Akashi and smiled at him, he sensed that she wanted to say something and stopped eating to listen to her.

"Yes, what is it Tetsuya? Is the meal not to your liking?"

"No, I was just wondering if you were going to take me out to eat dessert because you know very well that this is not going to fill me up."

Akashi almost burst into laughter but he hid his smile and pushed down the laughter.

"Yes, I am fully aware that you have a black hole as a stomach and I will take you out for dessert. Although I would like to ask you for a favour."

"What? Another one?!"

Akashi raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, another."

"What? What is it?!"

"I would like you to please act proper because my parents are coming."

Kuroko almost spat out her steak when she heard him say that.

"What?! I thought it was just dinner between you and I."

Akashi sighed,

"Well as know, I am the heir of the Akashi company. That means that I have high expectations that need to be met."

"Yes, like how you need to be number one at everything, yes, continue…"

"Right now, my father wants me to find a suitable partner. I have already struck a deal with my father that I have someone who is perfect for the heir to the Akashi company and if I deems you unworthy than he will select a wife for me."

Kuroko remembered that Akashi had lost his mother at a young age and because of this, his father had become even stricter, forcing Akashi to become perfect and top of everything.

"Ooh, it's one of those types of things…I didn't know they still did stuff like this."

Akashi smirked at Kuroko who was smiling to herself as she finished off her meal.

"Alright, but you owe me. For dessert, I can eat as much as I want and you have to pay for it ALL!"

Kuroko emphasized on the All to get Akashi's attention as he chuckled at her.

"Very well."

Suddenly we hear behind us a masculine voice,

"Ah Seijuro…"

Akashi immediately stands up and gives Kuroko a look, telling her to stand up too. She follows suit. Akashi's father comes closer and Kuroko can see the resemblance between Akashi and his father but his father had a much more stoic and fierce aura and it almost frightened Kuroko but she held her ground.

"And who is this Seijuro? She is very beautiful."

Akashi bowed and talked to his father with a very respectful tone,

"This is Kuroko Tetsuya, father. She is a very close friend of mine from Teiko High."

Kuroko bowed as well and greeted the man who smiled at her with a interested expression,

"It is an honor to meet you."

"Indeed, what a lovely young lady. I am surprised that you have found such a lovely young lady Seijuro. I was almost worried that you were going to bring along some girl you met off the street."

Kuroko could see Akashi tense a little. Kuroko had already hated his father from just meeting him within the 5 minutes they had just met.

They all seated themselves and Kuroko honestly didn't know what to do, the tension in the air was intense as Akashi spoke with his father about things that Kuroko had no idea about, she thought it was okay as long as he didn't ask her any questions. Just as she was thinking this, Akashi's father turned his attention to her.

"May I call you Tetsuya, Kuroko-san?"

"Yes, if that is what you wish."

"Well then Tetsuya, what school do you attend?"

Kuroko flicked a glance to Akashi who nodded at her reassuringly,

"I go to Seirin High, sir."

"Oh, why ever would you go to that school? I can tell that you are of very high caliber and Seirin isn't a school that would bring out your full potential, so please enlighten me was to why you go to Seirin and not Rakuzan or even Shutoku?"

"Fath-"

Akashi's father glared at Akashi with a very intense and fierce look which shut down Akashi immediately,

"Quiet Seijuro, I did not ask you."

"Well, sir, I decided to go to Seirin as I do not have any family other than my older brother after my father passed away in a car accident many years ago and my mother passed away just recently. So I decided to go to a school close by to where I live."

The older man nodded and rested his head on his hands as he motioned Kuroko to continue.

"SO I had a couple of choices which were Kaijou, Shutoku, Touou and Seirin. After an incident that happened a little while ago, I decided to go to Seirin."

"Well, you have my condolences about your parents."

"Thank you sir."

He turned back to Akashi,

"Well, you have indeed found yourself a very interesting young lady indeed Seijuro. But before our time together ends, I would like to ask you both a question."

"Yes Father, what is it?"

"I have actually known about you Tetsuya since you and Seijuro went to Teiko. I know all about your parents and you. I do know the reason why you left; it was because of your conflicts within the Generation of Miracles, am I right? I also know that you are the Phantom Sixth man and that you, a girl, play on an all-boys team against other males. It is incredible that you have been able to play like this against people who are ten times stronger and bigger than you are. But it has been bothering me that you are playing basketball instead of taking up other…womanly activities like art or dance."

Akashi saw Kuroko twitch slightly. It wasn't a flinch or a scared gesture but he could see that there was anger and rage starting to build up inside her. The one thing Kuroko hated more than the Generation of Miracles breaking up or people who look down on others was people who told her what she could or could not do and right now, his father was doing just that. Before Akashi could react, Kuroko cut in mid-sentence in his father's 'lecture'.

"With all due respect sir, but I can do whatever I want. Being the head of the Akashi company and Akashi-kun's father, you must know all about me and Teiko. So you would know of my capabilities, and you should know that I am perfectly capable of looking after myself. I do not need someone's father to tell me what to do. I am not sure if Akashi has told you but I despise people telling me what to do."

Akashi's father seemed to be taken back but he kept his composure. Akashi flinched at the tone that Kuroko was using against his father.

"Indeed, I know that you caused lots of trouble for Seijuro because of your stubbornness and strong will. So shall I test how strong that will of yours truly is?"

"Father! Please, I am sorry for her rudeness-"

"No need to be sorry Seijuro, I am simply testing if she is good enough to marry into the Akashi family. After all to continue the Akashi line, we need a strong head and heir and to have a strong heir, we need a strong wife, do we not?"

Kuroko grabbed their attention again as she began to lose patience with Akashi and his father. They were both annoying her because one, Akashi never bowed down to anyone like a loyal puppy before and two, his father was simply a jackass.

"Before I accept anything, I would like to know what it is that you are testing me on? I am not stupid enough to rush into something like that without knowing every last detail."

Akashi's father let out a quick laugh, although not one of friendliness but amusement and fierceness.

"Interesting, very interesting. Here's the deal Tetsuya. If you manage to beat Seijuro at the one thing he loves the most, which is also something you love very much, then I will accept you into the Akashi line with open arms. But if you lose, then you are to work under my company and transfer to Rakuzan under my watchful eye and also, you are never to play basketball again."

Akashi flinched as did Kuroko. Akashi looked at Kuroko who was wide eyed, this had gone too far and he needed her to go before she accepted or did something that she would regret for the rest of her life.

"Father, please do not do this to her. She had made her choice and she plans to show me her basketball style already. There is no need for a deal like this."

"Seijuro, I did not ask for your opinion, this is a deal between Tetsuya and myself."

"Sir, I accept but I would like to change it a bit. Instead of accepting me into your family, I want you to free Akashi-kun from your harsh orders and expectations and let him do what he wants. And I do accept that if I lose to Akashi-kun, I will quit basketball for good."

"NO! Kuroko rethink this. You do not have to accept anything, we-"

"It's fine Akashi-kun. Besides, I was planning to beat you anyway. I have already beaten Midori-kun and Dai-kun."

"No, Tetsuya, you are to refuse this deal, I will deal with it myself."

"Akashi-kun-"

Akashi ignored the girl as he turned to his father,

"Please do not involve yourself with Tetsuya anymore Father, she is mine to deal with. I must be taking her home now."

With that Akashi grabbed Kuroko's wrist and dragged her out of the restaurant.  
"What were you thinking Tetsuya?"

Kuroko ripped her arm away from Akashi,

"What do you think I was doing? I was saving your ass-"

Akashi cut her mid-sentence with a serious frown on his face,

"By throwing away your love for basketball?"

"What do you mean throwing away?"

"You know that you are never going to beat me Tetsuya, accepting that deal was almost like immediately throwing away your soul, I can't believe how stupid you are."

"WHAT?! First things first Akashi-kun! I am not going to lose to you so there is no worry about me throwing away basketball, I promised you that I would play against you and beat you didn't I? I plan to make that a reality so don't you forget that! Also I am fully capable of taking care of myself!"

Akashi let out a scoff as he took her to the car and literally threw her in.

"OW! Could you be anymore gentler?!"

"There is a limit to how stubborn you can be Tetsuya, it's time I taught you a lesson."

"What are you my teacher now?!"

"Indeed, I plan to teach you something that you are never going to forget."

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in. He firmly pressed his lips onto hers and pushed her down so that he was on top of her and immobilized her from moving.

"Get-off-me! Akashi!"

Kuroko fought him off but he kept placing kisses on her. He slowly began to move down her face, from her forehead, to her lips, to her neck.

"I am not going to stop until you have learnt your lesson!"

Kuroko growled at him and attempted to slap him but he caught her hand and held it down.

"How the hell is this supposed to teach me anything about what we were talking about before?! HUH?! Akashi, answer me this. What do honestly want to do with your life? What do you want?"

He hesitated for a bit and then smirked down at his precious gem,

"I want you. I want freedom."

"Then reach for it Akashi-kun. If that's what you desperately want, then only you can get it. No one else is going to get it for you."

Akashi bent down and placed a long kiss on her neck, then Kuroko flinched as she felt him bite her.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing?!"

Akashi got off her and smirked,

"I will wait for you at the finals of the Winter Cup, that is if you manage to reach that far."

With that the car stopped and Kuroko got out. Hibiki was standing at the doorway, looking very worried and when he saw his little sister, he pounced on her.

"I WAS SO WORRIED!"

Kuroko pulled him off her and went inside as she heard the car drive off behind her.

"Why?"

"You didn't pick up your phone and I thought something happened to you!"

"Ah, sorry, I left it at home."

Hibiki burst into tears and grabbed his little sister into a bear hug.

"Never worry your Oni-san like that again!"

"Hai, Hai…"

Kuroko sighed and headed up to her room when Hibiki stopped her and pointed to her neck.

"What happened here?"

"HUH? what? What's there?"

"It's some sort of bruise? What did Seijuro do to you? I'll kill him!"

"Oh, that. Well some guy attacked me while I was waiting for him and I got hit by him but Akashi-kun helped me. It's probably from that."

Kuroko knew that her brother wasn't convinced but he dropped the conversation and she went up to her room with Nigou by her side.

"Man, that was a tough night."

"Bark!"

She snuggled with Nigou and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep, with her dress still on.

 **End of chapter**

 **SO HOW WAS IT? I know that there weren't much of the other characters but I kinda wanted to focus on Akashi and Kuroko for this chapter. You guys are probably guessing that I am pairing these two, well maybe I am, and maybe I'm not. Don't worry, the next chapter will continue on with Seirin and the main story.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review and tell me what you think.**

 **STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! LOVE YOU 030~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – David vs Goliath in a basketball match**

 **HEY GUYS! EXAMS ARE FINALLY OVER AND I CAN FINALLY WRITE AGAIN! I AM SO BLOODY HAPPY! ANYWAY…I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND LOOK FORWARD TO MORE UPDATES WHICH WILL BE SOON.**

~Kuroko's P.O.V. ~

"Dai-kun…"

"What did you call me out for Tetsu?"

"I want you to help me."

"With what?"

"Shooting."

Aomine looked at me with shocked eyes and then he sweat dropped,

"Why? You can already shoot-"

"I know, but I want to improve it. Add something to it that only I can do. I want to add my own ability and style into this shot. Like Midori-kun has his own style of shooting, I want to learn and create my own. You up for it or not?"

"Whatever…"

"Oh, also….I happened to find a special summer edition of Horikita Mai-chan that I found in Hibiki's room. I wonder what I should do with it?"

I glanced over to see Aomine flinch and then stare at me with greedy eyes, although he tried to mask it with a look that suggested that he didn't care.

"Hm…whatever…"

"I think Hibiki also got her to sign it too or something. I saw a signature in there…."

Then he grabbed me and pulled me to the court. He tossed me the basketball and smirked at me.

"So if I can get you to create a new shooting style for you, you'll give me Mai-chan?"

"No…I never said that but if you want it, you can have it….I don't think Hibiki wants it anyway…"

~Somewhere, Hibiki sneezed and began shivering…~

I trained with Aomine every night before our game against Yosen High. He made sure that I had perfected shooting first before I went I did something fancy to it. To be honest, Aomine was a great teacher, it's just that he was lazy most of the time.

It was the day before our game against Yosen and we had just finished a game with Nakamiya South High.

"Coach, can I go to the bathroom?"

Riko nodded and I headed to the bathroom when I ran into Alex.

"Ah Alex-san!"

"Oh it's you, Kuroko. Where's the team?"

"They're waiting for me. I gotta go to the loo."

"Oh I see, I was about to head there too."

She walked with me and we talked about the match, she gave me some tips and things to watch out for when going up against Himuro. I had an idea about how to stop Murasakibara but this new info was going to help a lot.

"Anyway, good luck in the game Kuroko. I just want to say that now bef-"

She stopped talking and looked straight ahead. I turned to see what she was looking at to see Yosen's basketball team.

"Ah, speak of the devils."

Himuro spotted Alex and she ran up to him, putting her arm around his shoulder and greeting him.

"Tatsuya! I missed you!"

"What a surprise to see you. When did you come to Japan?"

I looked over to see that the rest of the team were staring in awe and two of them were blushing. One had messy gray hair and was kinda short. The other guy blushing was huge and had short hair and an odd looking chin. There was Murasakibara who was snacking on a packet of chips and finally another tall guy who had medium black hair, he looked Chinese.

Alex went to kiss Tatsuya who put a finger to her lips and stopped her.

"Don't do that, Alex. People don't often kiss here."

"What? You're no fun…"

She pouted and Himuro sighed. His expression was one much different from the time we met the first time. Unlike before, it was genuine and soft.

"Anyway, let's go somewhere we can be alone.."

He turned to his team and told them his intentions and left with Alex.

The tall guy started to burst into tears and fell to his knees, I sweatdropped and thought that his attitude was similar to Kise who often cried.

"WHY!? Didn't he get a letter from a girl the other day?!"

The gray haired guy deadpanned but answered him honestly.

"Yeah, you're right!"

"I've never had a girl talk to me! Were they lying when they said joining the basketball team would make me popular?!"

He continued to cry as the rest of his team looked at him with either pity or annoyance. Murasakibara looked like he didn't give a shit though.

The gray haired guy placed his arm on the tall guy's shoulder and sighed,

"It's not like that. Whether or not you play basketball, you'll never be popular."

He burst into tears again. I now felt pity for him, even though he was annoying like Kise, I can sorta sympathise with him. I never got along with girls or guys because they never noticed me, the Generation of Miracles are a different case though.

"SO MEAN!"

The Chinese guy finally talked and he looked bored and done with this guy,

"Maybe thou should start by getting rid of those sideburns and that chin."

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET RID OF MY CHIIN?!"

Murasakibara tossed his chip packet in the bin,

"Can I go buy some snacks?~"

"I'm sick of this team! No one respects the captain!"

I approached the team to greet Murasakibara.

"Hi Mura-Kun!"

"Ah Kurochin ~ Were you there the whole time?"

"Yeah, sorry…I was actually with Alex-san until she went off with Tatsuya-Kun and then I was left here and no one noticed me."

He ruffled my hair and fed me a chip when the whole team looked at me and jumped back.

"ARHG! When did she get there!?"

"I should introduce myself. I am Kuroko Tetsuya. I play for Seirin."

"Ah! Thou art the Phantom girl from Seirin. It is nice to meet you. I am Liu Wei."

I smiled at Liu and he returned the smile.

"Nice to meet you Liu-kun!"

The captain immediately jumped up and smiled at me,

"I am Okamura Kenichi! The captain of Yosen."

"Hi Okamura-kun! I guess I would be the first girl who has talked to you then!"

"I can finally die happy now~"

He fell to the floor crying and smiling at the same time while everyone sweatdropped and stared at him.

"Hey, are you friends with Murasakibara? Oh the name is Fukui Kensuke by the way."

"Yep! I went to Teiko with him."

"Hey guys~ Stop hogging Kurochin! She came to talk to me~"

"I just came to say have a good game Mura-kun!"

"Hm….You have something in your hair…"

"I do?"

He picked something out of my hair which turned out to be a leaf and I thanked him.

"Oh, I have a lollipop in my bag. I was going to have it later but you can have it if you want."

I opened the lollipop wrapper and popped it into his mouth as he sucked on it. He hugged me tightly and I said good bye and left.

I heard Yosen complaining to Murasakibara about how he knew and was friends with such a cute girl and such. It made me blush slightly that they thought I was cute and I was happy that Murasakibara had great teammates who could handle his eating and slacking off habits like that.

The next day, I went off to practice with Aomine one last time before the game that afternoon and I got 7 out of 10 baskets.

"You can actually shoot better now. Combined with misdirection, you can turn this into a real weapon."

"TETSU-CHAN~!"

Momoi tackled me with a big hug much to Aomine's annoyance.

"if you came to distract us, go home!"

"When did you get so good at shooting Tetsu-chan? What did you do?"

Aomine sighed,

"Nothing much. I just trained her to shoot better. The rest she gotta do on her own."

I bowed and hugged Aomine,

"Thanks Dai-kun~ I owe you one!"

He blushed and looked away as Momoi and I giggled at his bashfulness. He really had gone back to his old self and I felt really glad.

"You don't need to thank me. It's just I couldn't stand how weak you were at shooting."

I punched him on the arm playfully and stuck my tongue out.

He smiled but then he went serious again,

"Murasakibara is strong. It's even hard for me to score against him. Besides…"

He stopped and looked sorta lost in thought.

"Besides what?"

He snapped back into reality and his expression changed,

"Nothing. See you later. I've got to go. The next time I see you, we'll be opponents."

Then he left with Momoi.

That evening, I met up with the team as we talked about strategies with Riko quickly. When we arrived on court, we were greeted with flashing cameras and blinding flashes.

"Kagami-kun…you look very distracted. Is there something wrong?"

He looked up at me and shook his head,

"It's nothing Pipsqueak, I'm just trying to keep in my excitement."

"Well you're doing a great job. Honestly, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing…."

~Yosen's side~

"After seeing their play yesterday on tape, we are sure they are going to hit us hard from the start. That won't change our play. Hit them hard and stop their attack. Got it?"

Coach Araki spoke with her team as Okamura and the others were pumped and ready to go up against Seirin.

"Even if they have a girl on their team, we won't go easy on them."

"Indeed, we shalt not lose."

"Are you ready Atsushi? To go up against your dear friend?"

"Huh? Kurochin~ She's good but they won't win."

~Back to Kuroko~

We got onto the court and I lined up with Teppei, Hyuga, Izuki and Kagami. I faced Liu who smiled at me while I smiled back. Their whole team was literally made of tall as hell people. My height made me feel like I was a female version of David, and Yosen were Goliath.

The tip off was between Murasakibara and Teppei.

"Haven't seen you since our street ball game…I didn't forget you this time. Kurochin would scold me if I was rude again. But maybe I'll start by crushing you, Kiyoshi Teppei. Then I'll crush the others."

"I'm glad you remember me, but I'd like to see you try."

Kagami and Himuro were on each other, they seemed to be talking about something that was making the atmosphere around them tense and the facial expression on Kagami and Himuro showed me that they weren't talking about something nice.

The game began with Murasakibara, unfortunately and not surprisingly, reaching the ball first and tapping it to Fukui who was defended by Izuki.

But the whistle blew and the ref stated that he had touched the ball too early.

His whole team were annoyed with him especially Liu who told him off. I started with the ball and passed to Izuki who ran off with it.

Izuki passed to Teppei who quickly passed it to Kagami who flicked it to me. I quickly flicked it to Hyuga who was waiting for his chance for a three.

Hyuga jumped up ready for the shot when Murasakibara appeared out of nowhere and towered over Hyuga without even having to jump that high. He smacked the ball as it made its way to the hoop. Izuki managed to get the ball first and passed into the open space just as we had planned it.

Himuro went for it until he saw me right in front of him and smacked the ball into Kagami's waiting hands, shocking Himuro, Yosen and the crowd.

"Nice pass KUROKO!"

Kagami went for a shot but once again was blocked off by Murasakibara. I knew it. Not only had Murasakibara gotten taller, but his reflexes were much faster now. No matter how fast we went, he was going to be there to stop us.

Fukui went for a shot but it missed. Teppei and Kagami went for the rebound but were out jumped by the two giants Liu and Okamura. Liu managed to tip the ball back to the hoop, scoring the first points for the game.

Teppei passed to me and I went for a cyclone pass. I saw Okamura and the others stare at me, in awe that a small girl like me had such strength. The ball made it straight through to Izuki who went for a lay up, only to be in the shadow of Murasakibara who towered over him. Izuki knew that if he went for a shot, he would miss so he stepped back, thinking of another way to get past Murasakibara.

"What~ You're not coming?"

Okamura and Liu made it to their end, preventing any hopes of a counter attack.

"Counter attacks won't work on us."

"He's just lazy."

"IZUKI!"

Hyuga called out to Izuki who quickly passed to him and Hyuga went for a three. It was a good idea because he was at the three point line, away from Murasakibara but Okamura jumped high enough to touch the ball and stop the ball from going in. Murasakibara got the rebound and passed to Fukui. Fukui went for the shot but Kagami stopped him, leaving Hyuga and Teppei to get the rebound against the two giants.

Teppei jumped up with Hyuga, and when all seemed lost, Teppei managed to grab the ball with one hand and stop the basket. This was his new skill that just saved us from a basket, much to the shock of Yosen who were in the lead by 18 points while we were still on none.

~No one's P.O.V. ~

Kuroko sat down with her team for the 2 minute break between the first and second quarter. Riko knew that they were in a pinch and the only way to win, or have a chance at winning was to score from the inside as well as the outside. But with the intense defense of Murasakibara and the other four, there was hardly any room to take the shot.

"Um…I have a way to stop this. I have been training."

"What?!"

~Meanwhile….~

"Dai-chan, hurry up!"

"Sheesh, why did I have to come too?"

"You're the one who suddenly ditched out shopping trip. You can at least make up for it!"

Then they both noticed the score board.

18-0. 18 in favour of Yosen.

"Oh no!"

"Uh-oh…they're nearly at their limit."

Aomine looked down at his former shadow, they really were in a pinch. _I'm surprised though, Seirin's offensive power is far from weak. And that guy managed to shut them out in the first quarter._

The second quarter began, Kuroko passed to Izuki who was then blocked by Himuro and Fukui. Everyone was defended by someone, all except Kuroko. But the pressure was intense, even if Kuroko was free, Izuki wouldn't be able to make the pass.

Aomine knew what Yosen's plan was. They were planning to shut off Seirin from scoring because if they managed to get Seirin from not scoring in the second quarter, Seirin were pretty much finished.

Izuki passed to Teppei who was closely guarded by Murasakibara. Teppei went to the right but then faked to the left, trying to use Murasakibara's size against him but he was still too fast for it,

"What? You think you can get around me like that~?"

He jumped up to stop Teppei when Teppei smiled and flicked the ball around so that Kagami could dunk it in. Although, Murasakibara managed to turn around and his hand pushed against the ball, fighting against Kagami in a test of strength and power.

Kagami grabbed the ball with two hands and passed to Kuroko who was waiting patiently for the ball while everyone had not noticed her. Coach Araki finally noticed the blunette girl who had the ball, she had totally forgotten that Kuroko was on court as did everyone else.

Okamura turned around to see the cute blunette who had talked to him before. He also did not notice her presence.

Kuroko took up her shooting form as Murasakibara as did everyone else stared in shock. Murasakibara knew that Kuroko couldn't shoot very well so what was she trying to do? _There's no way Kurochin can make a shot. She sucks at it. But also…what the hell is that stance?_

Kagami saw the determination and ultimate concentration in her eyes as she prepared for the shot. The form that she had taken was odd but it was her style and he knew if anything, the shot would not miss.

Kuroko's hands and ball were steady up to her face, Murasakibara sensed that she really was going for a shot and rushed towards her, jumping in front of her to block the shot. Kuroko was waiting, waiting for him to attempt to block her and she shot the ball right between his hands.

Murasakibara went to block it, only to find that the ball had vanished. Not only did it vanish but it went into the hoop. The crowd and everyone in the room went absolutely silent as they listened to the ball land onto the floor and the score was now 18-2. Kuroko had scored Seirin's first points. The crowd went wild. Never had they seen a shot like that before. A shot where the ball vanished right in front of the defender's face.

Okumura stared at the girl, in all the games he's seen her play, she has never made a shot and yet, now she was the first to score against them. She had managed to score a hoop right in front of Murasakibara's face.

Murasakibara looked in shock at the girl. In the three years that he had played with her, never had she made a shot that he couldn't stop, well a shot that was good anyway. In that short amount of time, she had managed to create a new shooting style that had left him useless against. He was not happy at the declaration that she had made.

"Kurochin!"

He glared at the tiny girl who didn't falter from his growl or glare. She returned the glare with a serious and concentrated look.

"Honestly, I'm really surprised. I didn't think that you'd be the first to score against me in this tournament."

I smirked up at him,

"Well then Mura-kun. I hope you'll be more careful in the future."

Right after that shot, Yosen scored another because of Okumura's strength that outmatched Kagami's. Izuki passed to Kuroko who ran straight past Fukui with her Vanishing drive, then she went for a shot just as Liu jumped up to stop her. But she faked and passed to Hyuga who scored a three. Seirin were getting their beat and rhythm back.

But once again, Kagami was stopped by Okumura who was just too tall and too strong for Kagami to stop.

Hyuga passed to Kuroko who smashed the ball between Himuro's legs to Izuki who scored another point for the team. The fast pace of passing and the use of Kuroko's misdirection meant that Seirin were able to make shots from the outside again and this meant that they were able to slowly crawl up and close the gap.

Kagami looked really frustrated because of his lack of strength against Okumura but then he dropped lower and then he was able to hold up against Okumura. Okumura received the ball and went for a lay up but Kagami was able to catch up and smack the ball away.

Liu went for the rebound but Teppei managed to get there first with his Vice Claw and grabbed the ball with one hand. He ditched the ball to Hyuga who ran along with Kuroko.

Murasakibara prepared for their attack and ran up to Hyuga who faked a shot, sending the ball to Kuroko who went into her odd form. Murasakibara came up from behind her, ready to smack the ball away when she released it and the ball once again vanished right in front of him. The ball fell into the hoop with a gentle swish and Murasakibara glared at her again.

How was she able to score against him? This was the second time and Murasakibara was getting very annoyed. As much as he loved Kuroko, he was getting annoyed that he couldn't stop her. The second quarter ended with Yosen on 29 and Seirin on 17. They had managed to catch up quickly in the second quarter but they were still 8 points behind.

~In Yosen Lockers~

Murasakibara stood there and listened to his coach talk about his Kurochin. She had very much surprised him and he wasn't expecting her to be able to shoot in his presence. She had improved so much; she was probably the one who had improved the most out of the members of the Generation of Miracles. Even though he felt like he didn't, he was actually happy to play against her.

"They are most likely going to bench no. 11 Kuroko. She has done lots of work in the first half and they will let her rest so they can use her again in the last quarter. The disappearing shots were a surprise no doubt but there must be some necessary condition since they didn't put her in until the second quarter. It's most likely related to her misdirection. If it is, they'll definitely return her to the bench. This will be accompanied by a change in their formation. It's a real surprise that a girl of her ability can actually play with males who are stronger than she is."

"But they might keep her in like they did against Touou and use her Overflow."

"No, they won't Okumura. Because…"

~Seirin's locker~

"Overflow won't work on Yosen because one, Kuroko can use it to increase the team's offensive power by granting them the ability to use vanishing drive. She also increases the team's defensive power byt reducing the accuracy of the opponents shots, the problem lies in the defensive power. It's highly effective against outside shooters and slashers but it will have hardly any effect against a team like Yosen that is based on inside plays."

The team looked at Kuroko who nodded in response to Riko's reasoning. It was true that her overflow wouldn't work and so there was no point in using it.

"We have to score against Murasakibara-kun without relying on Kuroko-san. In order to do that, Teppei….Your strength will become extremely important. And defense. The cornerstone of Yosen's offensive will move in the second half. No. 12 Himuro-kun. Kagami, the only one who can stop him is you. In other words, in order to win Kagami-kun you need to take out Himuro-kun and Teppei, you will need to beat Murasakibara."

~Yosen's Lockers"

"In the second half, Murasakibara's opponent will be Kiyoshi and you'll handle the ace Kagami, Himuro."

"Do your best. I hate him. Well, I hate Kiyoshi, too. They're both so intense."

"What about Kuroko-san?"

"Hm? I like Kurochin but she can get really annoying sometimes too. But I don't hate her, she's just so small and cute, I could eat her up~!"

The rest of Yosen looked at him weirdly as if they thought he really meant that he would, well could eat her. They tried their best not to imagine him gulping down poor Kuroko.

"I didn't mean it literally but she's so small. I can never take her seriously and I don't think I can hate her~"

"I see…"

Himuro knew that Murasakibara liked her a lot. Who wouldn't? She was sweet, strong and an interesting person to be around and she is an impressive person. No normal girl could play against guys and be that effective. It was no wonder she was the phantom sixth man of the Generation Of Miracles.

The second half was about to begin as just like Coach Araki said, they had placed Kuroko on the bench.

"Kagami-kun, Kiyoshi-senpai…Mura-kun and Himuro-kun are really strong but I know you won't lose to them, so… go beat them up!"

She lifted up both of her tiny fists to her two teammates who smiled at her encouraging words,

"Of course we will Pipsqueak!"

"Beat them up, huh? Sounds good!"

And they returned her fist bumps as she felt the relief and strong bond between her whole team. In her place, Riko had put in Mitobe and she sat there, ready to watch and think of strategies for the team. Not only was she a good basketball player but she was good at analyzing and coming up with plans and strategies to help her opponents. They weren't as good as Momoi or Riko's but they were quick and decisive.

The third quarter began and once again Yosen advanced with Murasakibara hanging under the net. Fukui passed to Himuro who caught the ball and turned to Kagami who was waiting for Himuro to make his move. Kuroko saw that his face was no longer passive but hid an intense feeling of rivalry and something else she couldn't make out. Was it anger? Or was it hatred?

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Don't hold back Tatsuya!"

Himuro smirked at Kagami, his expression still not changing,

"I like the look in your eyes. I'm relieved. It sounds like what you said before the game was true but I will be the victor, Taiga!"

Kagami stared back at Himuro unfazed and they were both concentrating on each other, this was going to be a battle between the two and Kuroko was hoping that Kagami was going to be the victor because he was her light and he was going to outshine them all.

 **End of chapter**

 **So how was the chapter guys!? I wanted to end it there because, it makes a pretty good cliff hanger. Anyway, please review and tell me what you guys think! I reckon in season 2 and 3, the matches get longer and more intense so each game would probably be 1-2 or maybe even three chapters long.**

 **Anyway, tell me who you ship Kuroko with because I still haven't decided who she is going to end up with despite all the moments she's had with Akashi, Aomine, Kagami and Kise.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter! LOVE YOUSE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Attack on Yosen**

 **OMG I AM SO SORRY! IT'S BEEN SO BLOODY LONG SINCE I HAVE UPDATED AND I FEEL SO BAD! T^T**

 **I MUST APOLOGISE. I TOTALLY FORGOT AND WELL SINCE I HAVE FINISHED SCHOOL FOR THIS YEAR, I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE A LOT. I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS HAVENT FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME OR THIS FANFIC. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT HE IS THE CHAPTER.**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB!**

 **~No one's P.O.V. ~**

Kagami stared at Himuro, deep concentration glinted his both of their eyes. This was a stand off between the two brothers to decide the future. Himuro went for a shot. Kagami reacted in a split second only to realize that it was a fake.

Aomine who was watching from above with Momoi was on edge. Momoi could sense it and see it from his eyes. Aomine watched player number 12 who had performed a fake so perfect that he had never seen it before.

Kagami could only watch as Himuro dashed right past him while he was still in the air. Hyuga sped in to confront Himuro with Kagami behind him. But this didn't faze Himuro, he jumped up instantly and shot. This shot was so different that it left Kagami and Hyuga frozen on the ground, with Seirin and the crowd watching in disbelief and awe. It was so perfect.

Kuroko stood in shock, this was the first she had ever seen a shot like that. Not even Midorima or Akashi could do something like this. It was so quiet, instant and perfect. She instantly knew that if they couldn't stop something like this, they were in so much trouble. She glanced behind her to the opposite side to see Murasakibara yawn and scratch his head.

"That was too perfect…."

Izuki heard the phantom blunette mutter and he stared in shock, she never said things like that before. He has never heard her say that someone's play was perfect. Not even about the Generation of Miracles.

Again, Himuro stood off with Kagami. Both in deep concentration, not letting the other get the better of them.

"You still do, don't you?"

Kagami looked up in shock at his former brother.

"Somewhere in your heart, I hope you don't still think of me as your brother."

Himuro's expression suddenly became dark and fierce. Kagami stared in disbelief. Did Himuro really say that? Was he really giving up on their bond as brothers?

Himuro smoothly jumped into a shooting position. Kagami who had been distracted got back into reality and jumped up to stop him. The shot went ahead but instead of Kagami stopping it, the ball went straight past Kagami's hands. No, to everyone, the ball went through his hand. Kagami's heart stopped as he heard the ball sink into the hoop.

"Mirage shot… You and I are enemies. Come at me like you're trying to kill me."

Riko saw that Kagami was troubled and at this rate, he wasn't going to be able to stop Himuro. Kuroko also noticed that aside from the battle he had with basketball against Himuro, Kagami was battling something else that was blocking his mind and preventing him from playing like usual.

Riko subbed him out for Tsuchida.

The game began again with Teppei on the inside, being pressured by Murasakibara. Teppei could feel the intense power pushing against him but he wasn't going to give up. He wasn't going to lose to Murasakibara again.

"you never learn. I don't understand why people works so hard when they can't win."

Teppei looked up to see that the purple giant lazily staring down at him.

"Whether or not I can win doesn't matter. Working towards a goal is just so much fun, I can't help myself. Don't you enjoy basketball?"

Murasakibara stared down in confusion. What was this loser talking about? But it felt like déjà vu, he felt like he had heard something similar before. He brushed it aside, knowing that it was stupid and a waste of time to think about such stupid things.

Mitobe passed to Teppei who went for a shot to be stopped by Murasakibara.

"It's annoying that you can say things like that. You sound like Kurochin but more annoying. That's why I want to crush you and Kurochin."

Teppei flicked the ball around Murasakibara, aiming for a double clutch but Murasakibara was effected at all, in fact, he was more pissed off than anything.

"Don't act like you've accomplished anything when you're only going to lose!"

Murasakibara successfully stopped the ball but Izuki managed to get it and passed to Teppei who was waiting on the outside for a shot and no one was prepared to stop him. He shot a perfect three to the surprise of Himuro and Yosen.

Kuroko smiled. The seniors were spectacular on court. Their goals aimed high and their efforts were top notch. They were going to pierce the Shield of Aegis, Kuroko believed in them. She believed in her seniors.

Teppei jumped up right in front of Fukui and went for a shot. Murasakibara who was waiting at the hoop had gotten tired of Teppei and his antics. He ran forward to stop Teppei only to have him pass to Izuki who went for a shot. Liu and Murasakibara jumped up to stop him.

Izuki then shot behind him straight to Teppei who jumped over the top of Murasakibara and dunked. The seniors had figured out that Murasakibara had to jump to stop Teppei's mid and long shots and so the time that it takes for Murasakibara to touch the ground again, was enough for Teppei to dunk. It was something that even if Murasakibara knew was coming, he couldn't stop it.

Murasakibara knew that they were going to try this attack form again. He knew that it wouldn't work if he didn't jump but this itching feeling in his body made him jump. Those words, 'Don't you enjoy basketball?' made him angry.

The same thing played out, Teppei passed to Izuki who went for the shot, to be stopped by Liu and Fukui. He passed to the side into Hyuga's waiting hands and he shot a three. The first years and Riko cheered loudly for their seniors, the flow was beginning to happen in Seirin's favour.

Coach Araki called for a time out to discuss their counter against Seirin. Murasakibara couldn't shake Teppei's words out of his head and it was beginning to really bug him. How could someone so weak say something like that to him? It just didn't make sense and he couldn't comprehend it.

On the bench, Kagami stared at his Senpai. He knew that there was a huge strain on Teppei because he was the point guard on offense and the centre on defense. He was doing two jobs at once.

"Kuroko, I need a favour."

Kuroko cocked her head to the side as Kagami reached into his bag and told her to throw something out. She held out her hand to feel the cold bite of metal against her palm.

"What? Why are throwing this out? Isn't really important to you?"

"It's fine. Keeping it only makes it harder to let go. Besides, between my past with Tatsuya and my future with you, it's obvious which is more important."

He gave Kuroko a sincere and toothy smile as Kuroko stared back with a blush on her face. His face was so gentle and yet, she could still see that he was suffering from his conflict with Himuro. He was trying so hard to move on, and yet, Kuroko could see he was still troubled.

He noticed that she blushed and looked away and he then realized what he had said. It almost sounded like he was implying that they were going to have a future together but in the life long sense. He almost slapped himself in disbelief as Kuroko turned back, her face red as she nodded and the buzzer went for the continuation of the game.

The game continued with Kagami against Himuro. Again Himuro went for a shot but this time Kagami was able to stop it and smack the ball out of Himuro's hands.

"The real battles only starting Himuro!"

Izuki managed to stop the ball from going out and passed to Kagami who dashed for the hoop and Murasakibara.

The purple giant stared at the redhead who was heading for him and knew that even though he may have passed Himuro, Kagami wasn't going to pass Murasakibara.

"I'll crush you this time."

Kagami jumped up from the goal circle line and aimed to dunk it, straight over Murasakibara's head but Kuroko knew that even if he was that high up, Murasakibara was going to reach it and stop him.

"Kagami-kun!"

Murasakibara jumped up and smacked the ball out of his hands and Kagami was sent flying to the floor as he landed on his butt.

Kuroko as well as Murasakibara noticed that Kagami was in fact trying to do something, that attempt to dunk wasn't actually going to be the usual dunk, there was something Kagami was testing out but no one else noticed.

Teppei was triple teamed, in an attempt to stop him from doing anything and Okamura smacked the ball out of his hands. Fukui threw it to Himuro in a fast break but Kagami managed to catch up to Himuro. Himuro went for a mirage shot and Kagami jumped in front. In that instant, Himuro jumped for a mirage shot and the ball swiftly made its way to the hoop.

Kagami readied himself to jump when he slipped on some sweat, losing precious time to stop the ball. Kagami tsked but he jumped anyway, he knew that he wasn't going to be able to stop it completely but his fingers managed to graze the ball, altering its path into the hoop. The ball bounced off the backboard and the rim, falling out of the hoop.

Kagami jumped up and grabbed the ball, he faked to the left and then dashed to the right, passing to Teppei in a single move. But once again, Teppei was triple teamed by Yosen, they weren't taking any chances. Izuki jumped to the aid, hoping to pass to someone but everyone was occupied so he had to take the shot.

The shot however missed and Murasakibara went to grab it when Teppei jumped over the top and smashed the ball into the hoop. This shocked Murasakibara because no one has ever dunked right over him like that before. He was not happy at all.

Teppei ran back as the team cheered but Kuroko noticed something was wrong. She rushed forwards just as Teppei fell and she managed to catch him.

"Kiyoshi-Senpai!"

Everyone ran to see if he was alright. Kuroko knew that he was not. He was very hot, sweat rushed down his face and body like streams and he was very tired. She noticed it all and when he lied, she couldn't accept it.

"I'm fine really. I just fell. We finally rose this far, I can't abandon the team like this-"

"You're not!"

Teppei looked at the blunette's sudden outburst.

"Senpai! You can't fool me! If you're tired and can't go on, please say it. We're here for you so don't push yourself too far. I-"

"Kuroko-san! Thank you for worrying about me. I am fine though, I promise."

Kuroko stared at her Senpai, he was so strong and yet incredible stubborn. She knew that she wasn't going to win this fight so she went up to him and gently punch his arm.

"Go win for us!"

"Yeah!"

The game started again, Fukui passed to Himuro only to be stopped by Hyuga who passed to Teppei. Kagami, Izuki and Mitobe went three on one with Murasakibara who sneered at them,

"You think you can take me on? I'll crush you all at once!"

Kuroko saw the fury and irritated glint in his eyes, no one has ever pushed Murasakibara this far except the Generation of Miracles, specifically Akashi.

Teppei went for the shot but his rhythm and timing were off so his shot missed but Kagami managed to reach the ball before Murasakibara did and dunked it.

Kuroko jumped up and cheered loudly, Seirin were in the flow,

"YEAH! COME ON GUYS YOU CAN DO IT!"

Aomine stared down at the loudest person there. Kuroko was cheering so loudly and she looked so happy, it broke his heart that it wasn't him she was cheering for.

"Dai-chan?"

"It's nothing Satsuki. But Seirin are getting their flow back but Murasakibara hasn't unleashed his full potential yet. This is going to be a close battle."

"Hm….I wonder when they'll let Tetsu-chan in? Probably the last quarter to use her phantom shot on Mura-kun?"

"Yeah…."

Kuroko suddenly felt a sudden chill in the air. She turned to the source to see Murasakibara fuming and his hands clenched. He was going to unleash his full power now. She could feel it in her bones.

"I can't take it anymore~ It's so displeasing, I could puke. Watching you squirm. Hard work….determination….faith….I'll crush them all!"

Murasakibara was in attack mode, he was emitting a dark and fierce aura as he approached the busy end of the court. She felt as if he had grown taller in that second and now towered over everyone like a titan. She could see that all of her teammates, as well as Yosen were on edge. They knew that so far, this was the furthest Murasakibara had been pushed in a basketball game.

The third quarter ends with Yosen in the lead. Kuroko noticed that Murasakibara had a towel over his face and was whining like the child he was.

"I told you, I've had enough~ I quit. Sub me out~"

His team stared at him, furious as Fukui jumped up and yelled at him,

"Cut the crap! What are you talking about?!"

"No one can stop Kagami anymore, he's in the zone."

Kuroko was about to jump up and punch him in the face for saying that when Himuro beat her to it. He knocked Murasakibara to the side with a powerful punch, leaving a very red mark on the giant's face.

Then Himuro began to cry.

"You have what I desperately want, and you're trying to throw the game?! You're making me crazy with rage."

But Murasakibara didn't looked that fazed at all. In his eyes, right now, Himuro looked pathetic.

"Get away from me. That's so annoying. You're so annoying let Kurochin but the only thing is, she has never cried to me like you. You're pathetic."

The buzzer went and Kuroko and the team walked onto the court after witnessing the fight in Yosen. She knew very well that Murasakibara was blunt and cruel with his words and she felt sorry for Himuro. After this, she was going to scold Murasakibara before she let her fists do the talking.

"They seemed to have some sort of argument?"

"Yeah, but they're different now."

Kuroko nodded in agreement with Kagami,

"Yeah… they're going to be stronger than ever."

Murasakibara had tied his hair back, which had never happened before. This meant that he was even more serious than ever and he was more dangerous than ever.

"Mura-kun. You shouldn't speak to your teammates like that. To be honest, I thought you would have given up."

Murasakibara looked down at the small girl who was peering up at him, her eyes sparkled with amusement and that same annoying yet comforting look she always gave him back at Teiko.

"Hm…yeah…I tired to but I changed my mind. I'll crush you after all Kurochin~ Be ready."

She noticed that he had given her a small pout but hid it with an intense glare as she smiled at him and nodded,

"I look forward to seeing you try Mura-kun!"

"It might be annoyingly difficult but I hate losing even more."

"You're not the only one then Mura-kun!"

"hmpf…"

The game began and Kuroko marked Himuro. It was a tiring task as he was so smooth and it was hard to keep up with him.

Himuro didn't care that his opponent was a girl, he was going to do whatever it takes to win, he was not going easy on her.

He faked and ran past her only to be stopped by Kagami who was in the zone.

"I hate to admit it, but…you're amazing Taiga! We're still going to win though."

Himuro passed to Murasakibara who went for a dunk but was countered by Kagami.

"I told you already, I hate losing!"

He passed to Himuro to Kuroko's surprise because Murasakibara never passes to managed to score.

Kagami dashed right past Fukui and stopped at Murasakibara to pass to Kuroko who smashed the ball against the back board for Kagami to alley-oop.

Izuki ran with the ball only to have Murasakibara tower over the top from behind but using his eagle eye, he flipped the ball behind Murasakibara to Kagami who once again dunked the ball in.

There was two minutes left of the clock and Seirin were behind by 4 points. Both teams continued to return dunks to each other and no one was giving up at this point. Murasakibara had turned to team work while Seirin had turned to using Kagami to make most of their shots.

Riko then subbed in Teppei to make the last effort count. Himuro went for the shot and Teppei went to jump but then faked because he had found out the trick to the mirage shot. He waited on the floor as Hyuga jumped up and smacked the ball out of its path which was then picked up by Kuroko who quickly passed to Izuki.

Izuki passed the ball to Kagami who dodged right past Himuro and jumped up to shoot which was odd for him but the shot missed and Teppei managed to get the rebound. He passed to Hyuga who shot and the ball sunk into the hoop.

Kuroko saw that the team only needed one more basket and they would win. She could feel the adrenaline sink in but that was gone when she felt something odd. She turned around to see Murasakibara was in the zone.

There was only 20 seconds left of the game and tensions were high. Seirin needed one more basket to win and Yosen weren't going to let them.

Liu passed to Okamura who attempted a fast break with Himuro who managed to catch the ball and serve past Hyuga. He went for a shot but was stopped by Kagami so Himuro passed to Murasakibara instead.

Murasakibara jumped for a dunk and Kagami followed after him. Kagami jumped up and tried to flick the ball out of Murasakibara's hands but because Murasakibara was in the zone, his dunks were much more powerful. Noticing that he was in trouble, Teppei jumped up as well and with the extra help, they were able to push the ball out of Murasakibara's hands.

But Murasakibara managed to catch up to Kagami and Hyuga who couldn't believe how fast Murasakibara was. It was like trying to flee a giant with a thirst for blood.

Kagami knew that with Murasakibara in zone, trying to dunk normally wasn't going to work. So he knew that it was time to try out his knew move.

He jumped up over Murasakibara who also leapt into the air to stop him. With a mighty roar, he threw the ball into the hoop with great power and speed. It was what he had been working on with Alex, Meteor Jam.

There was only 4 seconds left on the clock and Seirin were now in the lead, Kuroko wanted to jump with joy but she knew that anything could happen in those last two seconds and remained on guard.

Himuro grabbed the ball and threw it across the court to Murasakibara who was already near the end of the court. It wasn't over yet. But Kuroko had prepared for this moment. She was lying in wait and it was time to let loose.

Hyuga and Teppei ran after him, they knew they were never going to catch up and Kagami had used all of his strength. Everyone thought that it was over. It was so over for them. Murasakibara would make the dunk and it was going to be game over for them.

Murasakibara jumped up, ready to dunk and win like he always did but then he felt a warm tingling feeling which cause him to stop before he even left the ground.

"It's all over now, Sorry Mura-kun!"

Kuroko jumped up and smacked the ball out of Murasakibara's hands and the ball landed on the ground with a thud as the buzzer went, sounding the end of the game and the win of Seirin.

The crowd went wild and everyone jumped up and ran to Kuroko as they showered her with hugs and pats.

Kagami hugged the girl and she returned the hug. It was their victory and the team were ecstatic.

"That's it. I've had enough!"

Seirin looked over at Murasakibara who let his hair down again,

"I'm quitting basketball. It was already a really boring sport, I have no interest in it anymore. I quit!"

The team looked shocked but Kagami didn't exactly believe in that statement.

"Is he really going to quit?"

Kuroko chuckled,

"Of course not. After all, Mura-kun doesn't really hate basketball…"

Murasakibara draped the towel over his head and rummaged through his bag, Kuroko noticed that he was actually just trying to hide his face because, well like the child he was, Murasakibara was probably crying.

Kuroko smiled as she watched Yosen try to cheer up Murasakibara who told them to go away and leave him alone.

"We'll win next time Atsushi."

"Yeah! You're just getting started!"

"Mura-kun!"

Kuroko walked up to Murasakibara who refused to look up at her.

"Go away Kurochin~"

"Mura-kun! Look at me!"

She grabbed his face which was wet from crying and pressed her forehead against it,

"You did very well Mura-kun! Thank you for such a good game. Don't cry okay. You did your team proud. Smile because you look best when you do!"

Murasakibara went red and burst into tears again. She laughed and kissed his head. He can be such a brat sometimes but that was the real Murasakibara she knew.

Yosen left the court and Seirin turned to leave too until Kuroko passed a certain blonde,

"We'll be waiting for you in the semifinals Ki-kun."

"Course Kurokocchi. I look forward to it."

Kuroko handed Kagami the ring that she was meant to throw out.

"You're my light Kagami, so don't give up."

"Yeah…Thanks for being there for me."

 **End of chapter**

 **How did you like that chapter? Please Review and I hope to see you guys soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 –**

 **YELLO! HOW IS EVERYONE? So I was thinking that I should add more OCXGOM moments because so far there have been lots of chapters about the basketball matches and I'm guessing you guys are bored of reading that stuff. So I was wondering, should I add in the match between Kaijo vs Fukuda match, the Seirin and Kaijo or just not include them and get on with the Teiko Arc? I know for sure I'll be writing about Seirin vs Rakuzan but I wasn't sure if anyone wanted me to write about Seirin vs Kaijo or Kaijo vs Fukuda. So please review and tell me about what you guys want.**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB**

 **~Kuroko's P.O.V. ~**

The team left the lockers and I got up to leave, yawning and wishing that my muscles didn't ache like they were right now,

"OH MY GOSH I am so tired!"

I was suddenly stopped by a big hand on my head and opened my eyes to see that the wall was millimeters away from my face,

"Stop complaining and watch where you're going."

I rolled my eyes at Kagami, since when did he become so…so…mature?

"Whatever Bakagami, Coach I'm going to-Hey where are you going Kagami?!"

"I'm going to talk to Tatsuya! Do you know where he is?"

I shrugged and watched as he ran off. I asked Riko if I could get a drink and she let me. I began to walk away when I ran into Akashi who had been there to watch our match with Yosen.

As he and his team approached, I swiveled around to walk away without him noticing but then I tripped on my feet and fell face first onto the floor. Not only was that embarrassing because I fell in an attempt to run, but I fell right in front of Akashi and his team.

"Wow! When did she get there? Do you think she is alright Sei-Chan?"

I heard someone say. _Sei-Chan?_

"You can go on first."

He must have been talking with his team as I heard their footsteps travel further away. I still refused to get up, I didn't want Akashi to see my blushing face.

"Tetsuya, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, I got tired and wanted to rest."

"On the floor?"

"Hmpf…"

I slowly got up and stared up at Akashi who was smirking down at me with a very amused expression. I didn't like it one bit. He held out his hand to help me up and I grabbed it, he pulled me up.

"Why were you trying to run away? Do I scare you Tetsuya?"

"I wasn't and no you don't scare me at all Akashi-kun."

"You can't lie to me Tetsuya. I know you too well. And I won't reply unless you call me Sei-tan like you always did."

"Were you always this demanding? I just didn't want to see you right now."

His eyebrow rose slightly but his expression didn't change.

"And why is that?"

"I just don't, now if you'd excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be."

I attempted to walk past him when he grabbed my wrist and dragged me into an empty locker room.

"Hey! What are you doi-"

He pushed me against the wall and blocked off my exits. His face was too close for comfort and I could feel the heat rise in my face.

"Um…Akashi-kun. There's something called personal space and you are currently invading mine."

"Tetsuya. You did very well today. I didn't not expect you to win against Atsushi nor be able to create your own style to shoot. I must applaud you for all your effort despite what you said at the beginning of the year."

He completely ignored what I said. The nerve of this guy I swear. I tsked. He was sorta right though. I mean at the start of the year, I did everything possible not to play and yet now, I have put my all into playing and making sure Seirin win.

"So what? I changed my mind."

"Indeed. You seem to do that a lot. You really haven't changed much since middle school. The only thing that has changed is your coldness towards me. You used to always hug me when we met at school or when we won a game together. You even used to tease and play with me. Why?"

"Why is indeed the question Akashi-kun. I'm sure you already know the answer so I don't need to answer you."

His expression turned dangerous. It reminded me of a ravenous predator licking its lips as it slowly makes its way towards the prey. In this case, Akashi was the predator and I was unfortunately the prey. I felt a chill slowly creep up my spine as he cupped my face and pulled it closer to his. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek as he stared into my eyes.

Those heterochromatic, glowing gems stared right into my soul as I fought the urge to run. I felt my knees buckle as I fell back only to be caught by Akashi who pulled me up and placed a warm and passionate kiss on my lips. It was hungry. It was intense and fiery. I wanted to pull away but his grip was too strong. For the first time in my life, I was scared of Akashi.

"Ak-Akashi-kun..Stop-Stop it!"

I managed between breathes but was ignored as he kept going. I couldn't breathe. At this rate I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. Akashi finally pulled away, passion and lust in his eyes.

"Understand this Tetsuya. You are mine. No one can touch you or do things to you like this. If they do, I will tear them limb from limb. I am absolute and you belong to me. By the way, how is that scar on your leg? Does it still hurt?"

With that, Akashi walked out the room with a smirk, leaving me on the floor, panting for air and red with shock. I didn't know that Akashi was so ravenous and dangerous. I couldn't let him do something like this again or else something worse might happen.

Although I was surprised that he still remembered about my scar. But of course he would, after all he was the one who was so paranoid about it when I got it.

In all the passion, I didn't notice that he had left a little present in my sports jacket pocket. I pulled out the little box to find a beautiful rose choker.

"A choker? It looks more like a fucking collar to me."

There was a note along with it. I recognized the neat handwriting.

 _ **I needed to thank you for the other day. I remembered that you liked roses so I bought you this choker. Do wear it for me, it would match your fiery personality. Oh by the way you might want to be more careful around me. You don't know what might happen if you let down your guard.**_

 _ **Akashi Seijuro**_

I scrunched up the piece of paper and stuff it into my pocket. I knew that I was probably bright red right now. I put the choker back into its box, put it into my bag and left. I remembered that I had to get Kagami so I headed outside to get him when I saw Kagami fighting with some guy in a red jacket, Himuro with a couple of bruises on his face and Alex who was clutching her throat and huffing for air.

"HEY! What's going on?"

Everyone turned to me and I saw who the stranger was.

"No way. Haizaki-kun?"

The guy was Haizaki Shogo, an old teammate from Teiko who was actually the fifth member of the Teiko team until Kise replaced him. Well, I was actually the one who hated him most. He was worse than Aomine when it came to slacking off and he was always picking fights, flirting with girls and most of all not trying at all in basketball

"Well, well. If it isn't little Tetsuya? Man you've gotten big. Let's go out later, just you and me. We can go have some fun~"

Haizaki approached me but Kagami jumped in front.

"Stay away from Kuroko you bastard!"

"Huh? Damn you're a pain. Why are you interrupting a touching reunion between two friends-"

"I am not your friend Haizaki-kun. Not after what you did. I see that you still haven't changed one bit."

"heh? You've gotten really mean Tetsuya~ "

Suddenly he stops talking and catches a ball that came from nowhere.

"Come on now….You've got nerve….To throw a ball at me outta nowhere….Ryota."

I turn to see Kise who was quite furious and had an extremely serious expression on his face.

"Ki-kun!"

"Hey there. He didn't hurt you did he Kurokocchi?"

"No bu-"

"KISE? YOU AND KUROKO KNOW THIS GUY?"

Kise nodded,

"Well, guess so. He's Haizaki Shogo. He was a starter at Teiko before I joined the team. Kurokocchi knows him better though. And he's the one forced to retire from the team by Akashicchi. He has talent but everywhere he went, he was always fighting."

Kise's expression got dangerous for a brief second before returning back to his old smug and friendly self.

"He did something so despicable in middle school that Akashicchi forced him to quit."

I shuddered. I knew what Kise was talking about because I was there when it happened. I remembered how he almost killed someone in a fight over a girl. She wasn't even his girlfriend and he said he felt like taking her because she was hot. He smashed the girl's boyfriend into the window of a car, leaving him bleeding from head to toe.

I managed to somehow stop him because I was going to the convenient store and was passing by when I saw him. I managed to help the girl get her boyfriend and run away but he attacked me for getting in the way and cut my thigh with a shard of glass from the car. That's how I got my scar.

"Akashicchi was furious. But he was supposed to have quit basketball but, it looks like he has come back."

Haizaki shrugged and smirked at us,

"There's not real reason. It's not revenge either. If anything…it's just killing time. I don't care about basketball….but after I quit, they started making a huge fuss about something called the Generation of Miracles. So I thought I'd grab that seat back again from one of you five."

I glared at him. This was the real reason why I hated him. I looked at Kise who remained with a pokerface but I could sense that he was on edge. Haizaki had actually beaten him in a one on one match before. Not only that but even though Haizaki was a douchebag, he was very talented in basketball.

"Well, I was one of the starters for Teiko so no one would complain, especially if my next opponent is you Ryota. Since you never once won against me….and never settled the score before you got named the fifth man, yeah?"

"SHUT UP HAIZAKI!"

I saw that Kise was troubled and didn't want him to declare this shit so I stopped him before he took it too far. He turned to face me,

"Oh, and you Tetsuya. You're pretty weak as well so I'm not sure why they called you the Phantom Sixth Man."

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. I would never win in a fist fight with Haizaki but I struggled to fight the urge to punch him in the face.

"Kagamicchi. I want to ask you a question."

"Hm?What?"

"Who's that beautiful blonde?"

I sweatdropped. Kise's such an idiot but an idiot that I treasured. He was one of the few people I could never stay mad at for long. His bouncy and friendly nature made it hard for anyone to stay angry, unless you were Haizaki.

"Now's not the time! She's my mentor and Tatsuya's!"

"Huh? FOR REAl?"

"For real!"

Then his expression went serious again,

"I really hate to say this….but can you stand down for now? I kinda get the situation but I really want you to let me play him in my next game. I'll take responsibility and kick his ass. I don't care about the 'Generation of Miracles' name I think I told you and Kurokocchi that already. Even so, I won't sell it cheap and give it to your likes, Shogo-kun."

Haizaki smirked at Kise's declaration of war,

"I ain't buying it. I told you Ryota, I want it, so I'm tellin' ya to hand it over, Idiot. Later Tetsuya, let's have some fun another time."

With that he left and everyone stared at him as he walked down the stairs and away.

"Man I wanna kill him."

"Yeah, but I want to handle him in my game Kurokocchi, would you let me do that?"

I smiled,

"I want you to kick his ass and kick his ass good. Show him what he gets for messing with us."

Kise smiled gently at me, he grabbed my hands and pulled me into a hug.

"He didn't hurt you did he? I know I asked before but I know you tend to hide your pain from others."

"I'm fine Ki-kun. Thanks for asking me though. Anyway you should head in, your team must be worried."

"Thanks…I will win for you guys."

Kise headed back into the gym, leaving Kagami, Himuro, Alex and myself.

I turned to Himuro and Alex,

"Are you guys alright?"

"I am fine. Thank you for your concern Kuroko-san."

Himuro said as Alex nodded.

"Why do you know such a person Pipsqueak?"

"He was on the Teiko team when I was there too. At first I didn't seem to mind him but then he got worse and I couldn't stand what he was doing. And that time…"

I stopped, I didn't want to rope anyone into my problems. The past was in the past but whenever I looked at my scar, that scene always flashed in my mind and I wouldn't be able to get rid of it.

"What time?"

"It's nothing Kagami-kun. We should get back in, Kaijo's match against Fukuda Sogo is about to begin. We might miss out on Haizaki's ass whooping."

Kagami and I went back to our team who were worried as to why we were so late. Kaijo and Fukuda had already bowed and got into position.

"You seem to be hiding something Kuroko."

"I am?"

"I won't push you to tell me what it is but, you can trust me."

I smile at Kagami, causing him to blush and look away,

"I know that already, Bakagami."

I turned back to the court, Kise and Haizaki were looking at each other. This match was going to decide whether Kise really was part of the Generation of Miracles but in my heart, I already knew the answer to that. No matter what happens after this match, Kise will always be the true fifth man.

 **End of chapter**

 **So how was that everyone? It was a bit shorter than the other chapters but I hope you guys liked it. I will try my very best to update soon and I hope you guys will review and tell me what you think. Also, remember to tell me if you want me to write about the Kaijo vs Fukuda game or the Kaijo vs Seirin game. I just want your opinion because I know it's a bit tedious to read about them in the fanfic. Anyway see you guys later!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – The True Fifth Man**

 **I am so sorry for not updating. It just seems to have slipped my mind. I must apologise for forgetting about updating. I have wrote it already but I still had to edit and upload it so here it is. I'm so sorry for the long wait! Oh God I fell like Sakurai right now :P Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! It would be very appreciated!**

 **I went back and edited this because it didn't really like the ending so, please enjoy and I'll see you guys later yeah? Also I wanted to know if you guys like role plays at the beginning of each chapter. I've done it for my other fanfics but I wasn't sure if you guys would want it. so please tell my either by PM or reviewing. Thanks guys!**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB**

~No one's P.O.V. ~

Kise continued to look at Haizaki with challenging eyes who received a smug and almost dangerous smirk from Haizaki. This match had more meaning than any that he has had before. Winning this match against Haizaki meant that he secured his position in the Generation of Miracles and put Haizaki in his place for hurting his friends.

Haizaki turned to his team,

"Now….don't go holding me back, idiots."

Kise fumed, how dare he address his senpais like that. He may be a good player but he can't talk to his team like that, he wasn't even the captain.

Fukuda winced, they knew not to speak up against Haizaki because they were going to get beat up if they did. All they could do was nodded and listen to him, even if they were older.

Kuroko didn't like how Haizaki was treating his team, it made her sick to watch him be such a douchebag. She wanted Kise to beat him in basketball so bad that this day would be forever imprinted in his nightmares.

Kasamatsu looked over to the ace of the team, Kise was staring at Haizaki with a serious and tense expression. If Kise didn't loosen up and play properly, it could result in something bad. Kasamatsu walked over to Kise and elbowed him in the stomach, resulting in Kise's outburst.

"Ow! Senpai? Why did you do that?"

"Shut up! You look so tense. Dunno what kinda history you share but just play your basketball. Don't let him screw up your pacing!"

"SURE!"

Kise and Kasamatsu turned to their team to see everyone as their usual self. Moriyama was looking for a girl to show off to and when he did, started to jump into strange poses, Hayakawa was slapping himself and getting way too excited while Kobori just stood and shook his head at his teammates.

The tip off marked the beginning of the match as Kobori was able to reach it first and knock the ball to Hayakawa. Hayakawa passed it to Kasamatsu who was able to dodge right past his opponent. He looked for Kise but he was too closely guarded by Haizaki. Deciding to pass backwards to Kobori who passed back and allowed Kasamatsu to successfully get the first points of the game.

Fukuda made no hesitation to pass to Haizaki who raced down the court, racing right past Kasamatsu while Kise came in to intercept.

"I'm not lettin' ya go!"

Haizaki was able to rush even faster past Kise and shoved his teammates aside as he jumped up for a dunk. Fortunately Kise was able to stop him.

Haizaki walked up to the bald guy and slapped him in the face. Kuroko fumed, her fists clenched as she almost stood up in disbelief at how shit his attitude was. Everyone couldn't believe how rude he was to his senpai and yet that poor guy did nothing to retaliate. They were all too afraid of him, Kuroko was going to give him a piece of her mind.

"What a terrible attitude towards his senpai."

"If he did that back in Teiko to us, Akashi-kun would have separated his body from his head long ago."

Kasamatsu glared at this guy.

"Hanamiya from Kirisaki Daichi was an asshole but at least he treated his team with respect, but this guy has not a shred of team play…he's the type I hate the most."

Haizaki chuckled, he remembered that move that Kasamatsu use on him, it was time to give them a taste of their own medicine, he was going to enjoy this.

Kise ran up to stop his advancement when Haizaki replicated Kasamatsu's move, altering it slightly to his style and dunked. Kaijo realised that Haizaki had a similar ability to Kise, he was able to copy someone's move and alter it. Kaijo were in big trouble.

Moriyama shot with his irregular shot but Haizaki had managed to copy it perfectly as he sunk in that shot. Kuroko winced, it was only going to get worse from here. As Kaijo dished out more of their moves, Haizaki was going to replicate them. The only problem is, after he has replicated them, the actual owner of that move, couldn't use it on him again. Haizaki's technique was that he 'stole' an opponents move and there was no getting it back.

"Kuroko, you said that Kise and Haizaki's skills are slightly different right?"

"Yeah,"

"What did you mean?"

"Well, Ki-kun entered the regulars, almost replacing Haizaki-kun. Haizaki was a slacker and tended to skip practice, he never saw an actual game, so it's no surprise that Ki-kun doesn't know. Like Ki-kun, Haizaki-kun can instantly make any move he sees his own, but he changed that move to suit his pace. Whoever sees a move that looks the same but has a slightly different rhythm has his own innate rhythm broken and ends up unable to use that move. In short, Haizaki-kun doesn't copy, he steals."

Kagami looked shocked; this Haizaki guy could steal someone's move, rendering them unable to use it. If he was to go up against Seirin, it would also prove to be troublesome. Although the look on Kuroko's face showed that she wasn't impressed, more like disgusted.

The buzzer went for the end of the second quarter with Fukuda in the lead with 42 and Kaijo with 30.

Kagami turned to Kuroko,

"Tell me about Kise and Haizaki."

"Um, sure. Back in Teiko, Ki-kun challenged Haizaki, thinking that he could beat him. Ki-kun was really good for a rookie but Haizaki totally annihilated him. It was unfortunate to watch but the worst thing was that a girl came to pick up Haizaki. It was disgusting to see but that wasn't the worst part. That girl turned out to be Ki-kun's new girlfriend who saw him on the floor and said that he was pathetic. I was going to storm up to her and beat the living daylights out of her if Aomine had not stopped me."

"So that bastard stole Kise's girlfriend too?"

"Yeah, but after that Ki-kun kept saying that he was going to dump her anyway, I told him he was an idiot for even dating a girl like her in the first place, after all, all she was after was his fame and good looks."

Kuroko's expression turned into one of sadness as she remembered how sad he was the next couple of days. He always faked a smile at practice or when she greeted him. After a while, he got over it but still, she could never forgive Haizaki for what he did to Kise.

By the end of the third quarter, the gap in the points had widened with Fukuda still in the lead. This was becoming a problem, if Kaijo didn't come up with a way to stop Haizaki, then it was over for them. Kise couldn't let his team down; it would be a disgrace on his account because he was the ace. Not only that but he has lost to Haizaki before and it was time Kise turned the tables around and win this for his team.

Not only was he unable to use many effective moves against Haizaki but he had overworked himself in practice and that was now taking a toll on his body. Kuroko prayed that Kise would be able to pull through and not injure himself. It was uncomfortable to watch Kise who was struggling so hard against Haizaki and his own demons.

She couldn't take it, Haizaki was bringing back that moment right now at this moment when Kise was down. She wasn't going to let Kise go out like this. She wasn't. She stood up to the surprise of her team although everyone else around her didn't notice.

"Oi! Pipsqueak what ar-"

She took in a deep breath and shouted at the top of her lungs,

"I BELIEVE IN YOU KI-KUN! DON'T LET THAT BASTARD HAIZAKI BEAT YOU! I KNOW YOU WILL BEAT HIM SO DON'T GIVE UP! I'M COUNTING ON YOU!"

Everyone looked around, wondering where this voice came from but Kise knew exactly who it was. He saw her flowing blue hair and her piercing blue eyes stare at him with determination and trust in him. He couldn't help but smile at her, she was so stunning and it made his heart skip a few beats knowing that she was there and supporting him.

Haizaki looked up to see Kuroko cheering Kise on, it didn't mean much to him other than the fact that this match was going to be a bit more interesting.

"Shogo-kun, let me tell you this before I win."

Kise stood up with a smirk, Kuroko's words swirled around in his head,

"You've got it totally wrong, like about that girl….she just plastered herself all over me and started calling herself my girlfriend, besides….the only girl I would ever want to be my girlfriend is the one who never drags me down… So don't get too ahead of yourself yeah?"

"What? So a girl like Tetsuya? You got a thing for Tetsuya?"

"SO what if I do? You got a problem with that?"

Haizaki smirks at Kise as he falls back. Moriyama passes to Kise who stands at half court as Haizaki waits for him to approach when Kise jumps into a shooting position. Although this position, in Kuroko's eyes, was extremely familiar. Then Kise lets the ball go flying into the high arc, belonging to Midorima and the ball with a flourish, sinks into the hoop.

There was silence as the whistle blew for a point. Kise had done the impossible and perfectly copied Midorima's famed three pointers.

Aomine and Momoi stared in amazement, Kise had actually managed to copy Midorima's move and it was impressive and a sight to behold.

Kuroko couldn't stop beaming with happiness. Kise was able to get back up in his feet and do the impossible. There was one thing that Haizaki could never steal and that was the skills and moves of the Generation of Miracles, proving that the fifth position never belonged to Haizaki and was always meant for Kise.

"Girls? Titles? If you want them, you can have as many as you want, but I have a promise to keep that is more important than any of that. I will make sure to get there, so don't get in my way!"

One after the other, Kise used the famed moves of the Generation of Miracles against Haizaki; Midorima's three pointers, Aomine's formless shots and agility, Murasakibara's defense and Akashi's moves. Kaijo was making a huge comeback but Haizaki wasn't backing down yet.

Purposely, he stomped on Kise's injured foot and advanced.

"Don't tell me that you thought I didn't notice you've injured your foot!"

Haizaki went for a dunk but Kise managed to overcome the pain and stop Haizaki.

"I thought I told you to not get in my way! The winner is not you, it's me!"

Kise was able to knock Haizaki back, allowing the ball to bounce towards the edge of the court. Kasamatsu managed to reach it in time and pass to Kise, with only moments left on the clock. Kise leapt forward and dunked with all his might, bringing the game to a close with Kaijo winning by 3 points.

Kuroko smiled at Kise who was celebrating with his teammates, they deserved the win. The other players in Fukuda congratulated Kaijo as they lined up but Haizaki was having none of that. Straight after he left and Kuroko was afraid that he was going to do something to Kise once they got outside.

Aomine headed outside first, knowing that Haizaki was up to something stupid. He left Momoi by herself and headed outside.

Sure enough, Haizaki was waiting outside for Kaijo to come out so he could rough up Kise.

"If you're looking for the Kaijo guys, they won't be out yet. If you're thinking about revenge on Kise, you can forget it."

Haizaki turned around to see Aomine,

"Daiki…"

Aomine stated in a bored and monotone expression,

"I'll let you go if you keep quiet and turn back right now."

Haizaki smirked and turned to face Aomine,

"Heh! Like I care, moron! I can do whatever the hell I want."

"If it's basketball no one cares, but don't use some other stupid tactic to disrupt their battle."

Aomine glared at him, knowing that Kuroko would hate it if she found that Kise couldn't play because Haizaki had hurt him after their match. Not only that, but Kuroko would try to do something and end up getting hurt like she did before when she tried to stop Haizaki. That scar, he remembered seeing her bleed like crazy while Haizaki jeered her for interfering. She was given stitches and forced to sit out of some games, it crushed her.

"Hah! That makes me laugh. Were you always such a goody-goody? Or has Tetsuya turned you guys all into pussys? You know Tetsuya's cute but she ain't worth all of your efforts."

"Shut up, this has nothing to do with how I feel for Tetsu. But you just lost to Kise so you should have realised by now at how much those two have been training til now, so don't do anything else stupid."

"I don't give a shit about how much they have practiced. That's all the more bloody reason to crush them down. I told you I didn't care. Unfortunately for you, I don't give a rat's ass about basketball unlike you guys. If you want me to stop….ya gotta stop me by force."

Haizaki lunged at Aomine, with a readied fist, ready to punch Aomine. Unfortunately for him, Aomine wasn't in the mood and finished him off with a single punch."

"Then I'll go ahead and do that."

Aomine sighed only realising that he had knocked out Haizaki and had no clue what to do from there.

"Dai-kun?"

"Huh?"

Aomine turned around to see Kuroko huffing and puffing. Then she looked down to see Haizaki on the floor unconscious and Aomine confused.

"What are you doing here Tetsu?"

"I was worried that Haizaki-kun might do something to Kise so I headed out first but I see that you've beat me to it."

"Man….what do I do from here?"

"Just leave him Dai-kun."

"yeah…"

So Aomine and Kuroko decided to leave Haizaki there. After a short while, Haizaki woke up and decided to throw away his shoes like he did in Teiko. But when he reached the incinerator, he just couldn't throw his shoes in. He held onto them and headed back.

Kuroko thanked Aomine when he took her home,

"Thanks for taking me home Dai-kun."

"It's fine. See ya Tetsu."

"See you Dai-kun."

When she stepped into the house, she was greeted by Nigou but no Hibiki.

"Where's Hibiki Oni-san?"

Nigou ran into the kitchen and grabbed the note that Hibiki had left on the kitchen table.

 _To my sweet imouto,_

 _I'm going to be home really late from work so you go ahead and eat dinner. Don't miss me too much._

 _Love Your adoring Oni-chan! -3- 33_

Kuroko chuckled at the note.

"Guess what Nigou, Ki-kun won today so he's our next opponent. And Midori-kun is up against Akashi-kun. If we win against Kaijo, then we will go against the winner of Rakuzan and Shutoku match."

Nigou barked in response and Kuroko sighed.

She hopped into bed after dinner and a truckload of homework. A text message notification on her phone interrupted her sleep.

 **From Akashi Seijuro**

 **It looks like the last four is myself, Ryota, Shintaro and you Tetsuya. I do hope that you will win against Ryota so that you and I can play together again. Although it is a given that once again, I will be victorious.**

Kuroko sighed,

 **No, anything could happen Akashi-kun. But I'm tired so I'm ending our conversation here. Even though it wasn't much of a conversation.**

And with that she shut her phone off and went to sleep.

On the other end of the phone, Akashi put down his phone and smirked. He did miss Kuroko's warmth back at Teiko and by winning this year's winter cup, he was going to show her that he was absolute and there was no escaping him.

 **End of chapter**

 **How was it guys? Please review, let me know what you guys think of it. I'll see you guys soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter20 – ON THE FIRST DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME**

 **TIME WITH MY B-BALL FAMILY~**

 **HI guys! This chapter is going to be a flashback about Kuroko's Christmas with the Teiko team. I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry about that! But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review, criticisms are welcomed!**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB**

 _BLIP!_

"hm?"

I stare at my phone to see that I have 20 messages from Kise and Momoi. She looks at the clock to see that it was 8 in the morning.

"URgh! It's too early in the morning. I'm going back to bed."

"I don't think so Tetsu."

 _Huh?_

I turn around to see Aomine on his phone lying next to me on my bed and as a reflex shoved him off the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL?! DAI-KUN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!"

Aomine got off the floor with a scowl, rubbing the back of his neck,

"OW What was that for Tetsu? I came to pick you up! Satsuki wanted to have a party for Christmas, she and Kise planned everything already.."

"SHIT I TOTALLY FORGOT! I told you to remind me!

"What? When? I didn't know."

I sighed and looked at Aomine who was still sitting on the floor,

"What time were we supposed to meet up?"

He looked up at me and shrugged,

"I don't know, like 9 or something?"

I looked up at the clock, it was 8:55 and I panicked, I threw Aomine out my room (not literally by the way) and got changed into track pants and a hoodie. It was cold outside but it wasn't snowing yet.

"Alright, let's go Dai-kun!"

I grabbed my keys and phone and headed out with Aomine. I picked up the pace, grabbing Aomine along with me. We were already super late. When we arrived at Momoi's house, we saw that everyone was already there.

No one's P.O.V.~

Momoi tackled Kuroko to the floor with a spine crushing hug as Aomine tried to peel her off.

"TETSU-CHAN! YOU'RE LATE DAI-CHAN!"

"WHAT? I WAS GETTING TETSU!"

The two began bickering like an old couple as Kise glomped Kuroko, messing up her hair.

"Kurokocchi! I missed you sooo much!"

"Ki-kun, I saw you yesterday…."

"SO? I still missed you. And now I can spend Christmas together, it's a dream come true!"

Aomine pushed Kise away and the two began to fight,

"OI KISE! Stop bothering Tetsu!"

"SHUT UP AOMINECCHI! You ruined our perfect moment!"

"What moment you sicko?! Stop clinging to Tetsu!"

Momoi and Kuroko sweatdropped as they headed inside, leaving the two to bicker and fight in the cold. Momoi locked the door so they wouldn't come in and fight in here.

"Sorry for being late Sa-Chan!"

"It's fine Tetsu-Chan!"

Finally after hearing the banging on the front door and Kise screaming that he was getting frost bite, Momoi let the two idiots back in. Both were shivering and their teeth chattered.

"Damn you Satsuki."

"Want me to throw you back outside Dai-Chan?"

"No, I'm good."

Kuroko giggled. Despite them always fighting, it was refreshing to see them so close. Kise and Aomine couldn't help but blush at her smiling face. It was cute beyond belief and it would bring any man to his knees.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko turned around to see Akashi walking towards them.

"Sei-tan! Sorry I'm late, I slept in!"

Akashi let out a gentle chuckle,

"How cute, you still have bed hair."

Kuroko touched the top of her head and shrugged,

"I was in a rush, I forgot to brush it."

Akashi smirked,

"I was only teasing you Tetsuya, your hair is fine. It looks beautiful today."

Kuroko slightly blushed,

"Thanks Sei-tan. You look nice today too!"

Aomine felt annoyed, how was it that Kuroko always blushed when Akashi teases her but never when he teases her. The only response he gets is either a laugh or a punch on the shoulder. Perhaps she only saw him as a best friend. Not any longer though, today, he was going to make her see him as a man.

Akashi saw that Aomine was a bit ticked off and decided to string out his irritation a bit more.

"I apologize Tetsuya, it was too hard to resist."

Akashi smirked as Kuroko pouted, he gently caressed her cheek and rubbed his thumb over her lips.

"You're incredibly cold, shall I warm you up?"

Aomine and Kise flinched as Momoi quietly squealed. LOVE PANDEMONIIUM!

"I'm fine actually Sei-tan! I may feel cold but I'm actually quite warm. Thanks though!"

Akashi bit back a little disappointment, Kuroko was sweet and kind but she was also quite ignorant when it came to romance. Hopefully one day she would understand these sorts of situations a bit better, but for now, she was as oblivious as a child, a very beautiful child.

"Come on, the others are waiting."

"Oh Sa-chan, what are we doing today?"

"Hm?"

Momoi snapped out of her thoughts,

"Oh! We're going to a theme park together. The one that just opened up, um…Candy Dream or something…."

"You mean Dream Land?"

"Uh…yeah that one."

"Should we head out now?"

"Yep! But first….Tetsu-Chan, I am afraid but I can't let you go wearing your trackies. Come into my room! I'm going to dress you up nicely!"

"Wait! Isn't this fine? I mean Dai-kun is wearing his-"

Kuroko never got to finish as Momoi dragged the poor girl into her room and began pulling out dresses and skirts.

"I think this one!"

She pulled out a cute beige, frilly lace skirt with a white blouse. She threw Kuroko a pair of knee high cream socks and black flats. Momoi adjusted Kuroko's hair slightly and headed out. Kuroko felt a bit awkward in this outfit but Momoi was wearing a pink dress with nude stockings and a coat which suited her very well.

"TADA!"

Momoi burst open the door and pushed Kuroko out. There was pin drop silence as the GOM were in total shock. Kuroko was undeniable the cutest thing they have ever seen in their life. All of them had a dash of pink across their cheeks.

"Does it look that bad? I'll go change into something else…"

"NO!"

Kuroko stopped as all of them called out to her.

Akashi stepped forward and smiled, hiding his blush well.

"You look very cute Tetsuya. There is no need to change back. We will be late if we don't leave now."

"Indeed. You look nice Kuroko. Aquarius have the second best luck today after Cancers."

Midorima was holding a teddy bear wearing a fireman uniform.

"That's your lucky item for today Midori-kun?"

"Yes…"

Murasakibara lifted up Kuroko and cuddled her,

"You look so cute Kurochin! I just want to eat you right up…"

Kise and Aomine snatched Kuroko away in fear that Murasakibara might actually eat her.

The two said nothing though because they knew if they did, they would blush again and make fools of themselves.

When they arrived at Dream Land, hundreds of people were lining up and the whole place was filled with excitement and it was going to be extremely easy to get lost in this crowd, especially when you were invisible to everyone around you.

"Wow this place is jam packed! So you better hold onto my hand Kurokocchi!"

"I'm not a little kid Ki-Kun!"

Kuroko shot glares at Kise for being an idiot and Aomine couldn't help but snort.

"Heh! Kise got told off by Tetsu~"

Kise faked cried.

"Shut up kise,"

Midorima scowled as Kise shut up.

"We are never going to get in at this rate. Look how many people are lined up!"

Aomine growled as he pointed at the line which zigzagged to across the street.

"Aomine, you underestimate me… I wouldn't have come here without a back up plan."

Everyone shuddered as the Emperor headed to the very front of the line, talked to the staff and came back to get the others. Everyone sweat dropped. Of course, how could they've been so stupid. This was the heir to the Akashi Foundation and he was used to getting his way.

"OF course that rich bastard."

Momoi smacked the back of Aomine's head and glared at him,

"Don't let him hear you say that Dai-chan!"

"WHAT THE HELL SATSUKI!"

Kuroko looked up to see a huge rollercoaster that had two loops, two huge drops and it moved like a speeding bullet.

"Tetsu? You want to go on this one?"

Kuroko nodded. This one looked exciting,

"HELL YEAH! THIS IS THE ONE WE'RE GOING ON FIRST! Let's go!"

Kuroko dragged the group to the waiting line.

"I want to sit next to Tetsu!"

"Heh? No way Minechin, Kurochin is sitting with me!"

"I don't think so! Tetsu-chan is sitting with me!"

"I don't mind sitting with Kuroko."

"It is certain that Tetsuya is with me, no questions asked. Understood?"

At that last part, Akashi's tone went menacing and vicious as the others had no choice but agree with Akashi. Although everyone felt odd. There was someone missing…

"Where's Ki-kun?"

Ah! That's the person that was missing. They looked around to see the unforgettable blond hair. Kise was pale and cowering in the corner.

"Ki-kun? What's wrong? Don't you like rollercoasters?"

Kise flinched, he couldn't let Kuroko think that he was a wuss, it would ruin his chances of getting her affection.

"Um…I'm not feeling well…you guys go on!"

"EH? Kise is really just a scaredy cat? Heh! Loser!"

"SOO MEAN! FINE! I'll prove that I'm not a scaredy cat! Watch me Ahomine!"

The line up was once again short, thanks to Akashi, and Kuroko felt a rush of adrenaline and excitement brush over her body.

"We are sitting at the front Tetsuya."

Kuroko nodded at Akashi and smiled,

"YES!"

The ride started off slowly climbing up to a massive height. Behind her, Kuroko could hear Kise whimpering slightly as Aomine laughed his head off. Murasakibara was sitting with Midorima who had left his lucky item with Momoi who was waiting below.

"Midochin, aren't your glasses going to fly off?"

"No, because I'm going to hold onto them."

"Well you better take them off beca-"

Before Midorima could finish his sentence, the rollercoaster blasted off, hurtling downwards. Midorima held on for dear life as he felt his heart rise up to his throat. He couldn't even scream or do anything except feel his insides churn.

Murasakibara turned to look at Midorima who had turned white and sat there like a statue.

"Mido-chin are you alright?"

Midorima didn't respond and Murasakibara brushed it off.

Meanwhile, Kise was screaming like a girl as he hung on to Aomine's arm and felt his heart jump out of his chest.

"AOMINECCHI HELP! PLEASE LET ME OFF!"

Aomine burst into tears and laughter as Kise screamed and cried as the rollercoaster zoomed around like a rocket.

"I wish I could get a picture of your face right now Kise. You're such a loser!"

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY! I WANT TO GET OFF!"

Kuroko who was sitting at the front with Akashi was having the time of her life. She threw her hands up in the air and laughed as the rollercoaster turned upside down at the loop.

"WOOOHOOO!"

Akashi laughed at the sheer bliss on Kuroko's face. Her facial expression was so cute and innocent like a child…It was the most refreshing moment of his life. He never thought that he could have so much fun on amusement park rides like this but with Kuroko and his team, anything was possible.

"Sei-Tan! Throw your hands up too! It's soooo fun!"

"Alright then Tetsuya!"

Akashi threw his hands up and joined her, laughing and enjoying this moment.

Aomine saw them and lifted his arms up too, laughing as Kise hung to him like a barnacle to a rock.

"Kise get off me!"

"WHY IS IT TAKING SO LONG?!"

Kise's question was answered when the rollercoaster came to a halt and the safety bars lifted up and let them off.

"That was so fun right everyone!?"

Kuroko turned to see how wild everyone's hair was. Akashi's neat hair was now sticking up everywhere, Aomine's was pretty much the same, Kise was completely pale and his hair was like a bird's nest while Midorima was still in a daze and his neatly combed hair was a mess.

She pulled out her phone and took a picture of them.

"Kurokocchi what are you doing?"

"Taking a picture of your hair! You wanna see it?"

Kuroko showed them the picture and Midorima snapped out of his daze.

"I regret going on that thing. Momoi, hand me my lucky item."

Momoi handed him back his teddy bear.

"I am going to the bathroom."

With that Midorima left with Kise and Murasakibara.

Akashi began to fix his hair when Kuroko saw him having trouble with it,

"Here let me help."

Kuroko fixed Akashi's hair, gently combing down the wild strands with her fingers and Akashi tried his best to hide a blush. She was so close to him he never wanted this moment to end.

"Thank you Tetsuya. I am quite alright though, although I think you should worry about your hair."

"huh?"

Kuroko touched the top of her head to see that it was crazy and wild. There were knots and tangles everywhere and it was going to hurt to clean it up.

Momoi stepped forward and managed to tame that wild hair, this time braiding Kuroko's silky long blue hair.

"You look lovely Tetsuya."

"Thanks Sei-tan."

The others came back and Kuroko drag them all onto other rides, this time Momoi went on them too.

After 4 hours straight of going on rides and playing mini games, the group sat down for lunch.

"So what do you guys want for lunch? There was a Takoyaki stand nearby. Oh and there was a hot chips stand with cloud shaped chips."

" Let's buy everything~"

"How about I buy a bit of everything and we can share it?"

The group nods.

"I will go with you Tetsuya."

"No! I want to go with Kurokocchi!"

"Heh? I'm wanna go with Kurochin~"

Kuroko laughs,

"Mura-kun, can you come with me? I need someone who will be able to help me carry lots of stuff. Thanks."

Kise looked upset while Akashi hid his dejection with a polite smile.

Murasakibara and Kuroko reach the Takoyaki stand and buys two packs of eight. Then she headed to the chips stand and bought two bowls of the cloud chips. She also got some frozen coke for everyone but on the way back something caught Murasakibara's eyes.

"Ah Kurochin~"

"Hm? What's wrong Mura-kun?"

"I wanna get that!"

Kuroko looked over to the stand he was pointing to. It was an icecream stand that sold a huge ice cream called Dreamy Cloud. It was a Rainbow ice cream on a rainbow cone surround by fairyfloss. To decorate it even further there was pocky sticks sticking out of it and glittery sprinkles.

"Sure, I'll get it for you."

"Really? Thanks Kurochin, I love you~"

Kuroko laughs as she saw his eyes widen and sparkle like a kid on Christmas.

She bought one from the guy who was selling it while Murasakibara stood back with the other food.

The guy looks at Kuroko with a blush and initiates a conversation, hoping that Kuroko would reply,

"Hey, you here alone?"

"No, I came here with a group of close friends."

"Oh, I was wondering if you want to…uh…Hang out sometime. I think you're really cute. I'll give you that ice cream for free."

"Really? Thanks. Sorry but I can't hang out with you because my group of friends are waiting for lunch so….Thanks again though."

"Um..Wait! Please consider it. You're really pretty and cute and I think I like y-"

Suddenly he stops as he looks up to see a huge purple haired giant staring down at him,

"Kurochin~ What's taking so long?"

"Sorry Mura-kun. I was just talking to um…sorry I never got your name."

"Ak-Akabane S-S-Souske."

"Heh? Let's head back Kurochin~ Akachin might get angry that we took so long."

"You're right. Sorry and thanks for the ice cream!"

She handed Murasakibara the ice cream who ate it with pleasure.

"It's really good. Wanna try some Kurochin?~"

"Sure,"

Kuroko took a bite of the ice cream and she smiled in delight. It was so tasty.

"Wow that's really good!"

"Yeah, should I get another one Kurochin?~"

"No way Mura-kun. The others will get angry. You know how grumpy Dai-kun gets when he's hungry."

Murasakibara nods and continues to enjoy his ice cream. When They arrive at where the others were waiting, Aomine immediately jumps up and growls.

"What the hell took so long Tetsu?"

"Sorry, the line was huge and I got stuck in a conversation with the guy working at the ice cream stand."

The groups' ears perked up at the part of a random guy talking to Kuroko. To make it worse, Murasakibara strung it out,

"He kept trying to stop Kurochin from giving me my ice cream. He was so clingy like gum."

Akashi stood up and helped with the food.

"Is that so? Was he bothering you Tetsuya?"

"No, he was nice though and gave me that ice cream for free."

"I see, maybe I'll go get an ice cream too. It looks quite delicious."

"Yeah! I want one too! Where was this stand Kurokocchi?"

"Next to the candy store I think."

"OKAY! Thanks! I'll go get one later."

The group shared the lunch together.

"Oi Murasakibara! Stop hogging all the food Goddamn it!"

"What are you talking about Mine-chin? You ate a whole box by yourself!"

"You blind or somethin? I was sharing with Satsuki!"

"Enough. Stop squabbling like a bunch of children. And you Murasakibara! Eat properly. You've got crumbs everywhere!"

Midorima was done with listening to them arguing. Thank god he stopped them before Akashi had too.

"Thanks for buying this for us Tetsu-Chan!"

"It's alright! You guys want to get that ice cream now?"

"YEAH!"

The group cleaned up their spot and headed to the ice cream stand where that same guy was still working.

"Hi again. Could I get 5 Dreamy Clouds please?"

"When you meant group of friends did you mean them?"

He pointed to the clearly standing out group. Their hair shone in the sunlight and they were that group of people that weren't hard to miss.

"Yeah that's them why?"

"Aren't they that Teiko Basketball team? You know the Generation or Miracles or something?"

"You know them?"

"yeah, I play basketball myself so they're all people talk about these days. Wait! You look strangely familiar."

"Well we did meet before."

"No, I meant I've seen you somewhere else. At first I didn't notice but I could have sworn I've seen your face somewhere."

"Tetsuya, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just taking a while to make 5 at the same time."

"I will help you hold them if you would like?"

"Sure! Thanks for the help Sei-tan."

The guy gasped and stared at Akashi.

"I know you! You're Akashi Seijuro aren't you? Captain of the Teiko Basketball team?"

"Yes, I am."

Then he realized who the girl was,

"you're also part of the team aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Why haven't I seen you playing? I mean I've seen you somewhere but I don't think I've seen you play before."

"I-"

"She is the phantom sixth man and that is why you've never seen her play. She makes it that way. Besides, are you done with our order yet?"

Kuroko noticed the cold and intimidating tone in Akashi's voice as the guy flinched and began to stutter.

"S-Sorry. This i-is the last one. Thank you for buying, that'll be 1626 yen."

"Tetsuya hand these four to the others, I will take this one when it's done."

"Okay."

Akashi, despite being shorter than this guy didn't falter with his stare.

"If you know who I am, then you must know what position you are in right now? That being said, do not openly flirt with Tetsuya again. I will be sure to find you if I ever hear you talk to her. She is beyond your level, and besides, she's mine."

Akashi took the ice cream from him with a cruel smirk and joined the group as they headed to 4D cinema to watch a short movie clip from the Up. Kuroko glanced down at her phone to see that it was already 3 pm. In the movie, the chairs rocked back and forward, sprayed cold water or mist and vibrated according the scenes of the movie.

Unconsciously, Kise grabbed Kuroko's hands and held it gently, blushing as no one else noticed.

"Ki-kun? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Kurokocchi, I just want to hold your hand."

When the movie ended, they all headed to the final ride. The Ferris Wheel. The wheel only let pairs go at a time so everyone began to plot going on with Kuroko. Midorima decided to wait because he didn't want to go.

Suddenly Akashi grabbed her wrist and quickly pulled her into an empty cart and the door closed, leaving the other 4 shocked and angry that Akashi stole her away,

"Sei-tan."

"I apologize for suddenly grabbing you but this was the part I waited for the whole day."

"Why?"

"According to Momoi-san, if a couple were to kiss on the Ferris wheel, they were fated and destined to be together forever."

Kuroko blushed, her heart thumped against her chest loudly as Akashi drew her in closer, his lips and face within millimeters of hers. She could feel his warm breath on her skin, his stare pierced her own.

"Would you let me have the honors?"

Kuroko didn't know how to react; it felt like a proposal because it was like he was asking to be with her forever but she knew she couldn't lie to herself any longer.

"Yes."

Akashi smiled, and gently kissed her. Their lips connect, sending shivers down Kuroko's spine as Akashi held onto that kiss for a long time, not seeming to want to pull away. He cupped her face and gently stroked her face. Akashi then pulled away and pressed his forehead against Kuroko's, beaming with happiness.

"Let's see if it'll come true."

When he opened his eyes, he saw that Kuroko was bright red and nervously looked at Akashi,

"What's wrong Tetsuya?"

"Nothing….I'm…I'm just so happy Sei-tan. Spending time with you and everyone at school, basketball and together as friends today was magical and I wish this day would never end. But most of all, this moment just now, I'm not experience in this kind of stuff and I don't know how to react to it…So when Sei-tan said that if a couple were to kiss on a Ferris Wheel, they'd be together and you just kissed me…i-it felt like you were proposing to me."

"Is that wrong Tetsuya? What if I said that I was serious? That I really do want to be together with you? Would you say yes?"

"Y-Yeah…I would."

Hearing that Akashi chuckled and gently placed a kiss on her lips and grasped her hand gently. They continued to sit hand in hand. Kuroko rested her head on Akashi's shoulder who leaned his head on hers.

When the ride ended, Kuroko got up and together they stepped out, waiting for the others to come down. Aomine had gone with Momoi and Kise went with Murasakibara. Midorima was sitting alone with his lucky item waiting.

When they all got out, Aomine was arguing with Momoi who was red and fuming.

"I told you not to rock the cart Ahomine!"

"Shut up! You're no fun!"

After calming the two down, the group decided to head back home. They all took different buses home with Kuroko and Aomine heading in the same direction.

"Tetsu, I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah, see you Dai-kun!"

When she reached her room, Kuroko immediately flopped onto her bed and she could feel her face go red. She touched her lips, still feeling the warmth of Akashi's lips on hers. It bothered her all night, every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was that same scene happen again.

Akashi on the other hand, smiled as he knew that now Kuroko was his and that his life couldn't get any better.

 **End of Chapter**

 **How was it? Sorry about not posting in such a long time. Please review and tell me if you liked the fluff in this chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21- Kaijo vs Seirin**

 **Hi guys! Please don't yell at me! I know it's been forever since I update and I apologies for that! I haven't had any time whatsoever to write because of school. So without further ado, please read!**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB!**

Kuroko's P.O.V.

I watched as the final buzzer went for the game between Rakuzan and Shutoku. Akashi said something to Midorima before turning and walking to line up. I could see the despair in Shutoku's eyes especially Midorima's. Akashi must have said something incredibly insensitive but all I could do was watch.

Knowing that Akashi probably couldn't see me, I glared into the back of his head, hoping to drill a hole into it. Akashi suddenly stopped and turned to the side slightly, I could see a slight golden shimmer before he continued walking, his back completely to me.

The two teams bowed and Shutoku turned to their cheer squad.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

I thought it was sweet of them. I couldn't say the same for Rakuzan though. I saw Takao say something and laugh, but I could see the guilt and sadness from the stands. Whatever he was saying to Midorima, it was an attempt to cheer him up. Poor Takao and Midori-kun.

"Oi Pipsqueak, let's get ready for our game against Kaijo."

Kagami could see the disappointment in my eyes, he knew I didn't enjoy watching that match at all.

"Yeah, let's go then."

We got ready on court. Riko was discussing tactics as we got changed and Hyuga gave us words of encouragement.

We started to practice and warm up. I could feel the butterflies start to go berserk in my stomach. I passed the ball to Kagami when I heard Kise yell out.

We all turned to see what was going on when Kise leapt from the free throw line and dunked the ball into the hoop with ease. I smiled. It was a declaration of war just like what we had done in our practice game earlier in the year.

Kise turned and smirked, pointing a finger at Kagami and I,

"I'm just declaring war."

Kise caught my grin and his eyes lit up.

"OI! Don't just stand there doing nothing you morons! Go return the favour! Show 'em who's the original!"

Hyuga growled from behind. He never really liked being upstaged.

Hyuga tossed the ball to Kagami who passed to me. I flicked the ball up to the net and Kagami slammed it in just as easily.

I turned back and smirked at Kise who grinned back. It was on.

I started to tremble.

"Oi Kuroko are you alright?"

I looked up to see the team stare at me,

"Sorry, but I'm so excited, I can't wait for the game to begin."

They all chuckled,

"Moron, that goes for all of us too. Well for everyone on court that is."

We turned to see Kaijo also waiting in anticipation.

"Oi Moriyama! Stop looking for a girl that's your type!"

"I'm so excited that I haven't found a girl yet! I am at a loss…"

Kobori sighed out loud as his team mate Hayakawa started to shout nonsense.

"Kagamicchi."

Kagami and I turned to see Kise next to us.

"Eh? What is it Ki-kun?"

"That day, when I lost a game for the first time, that frustration… I haven't forgotten about it until now, even for a day. I don't plan to let that happen ever again."

Kagami ruffled the back of his head,

"I feel like you've gotten softer Kise."

"Eh?"

I stepped forward,

"It's true Ki-kun. You've changed from the start of the year. To be honest, I used to hate you."

Kise cried out in shock,

"Eh? What?"

"I don't mean it in a bad way. Back in Teiko, you took my spot for the starting line up. At first I was angry but then I became more competitive and tried as hard as I could to get that spot back. Even though I helped you when you first joined, I was worried that you would be better than me. Finally I came to realize something. I felt that Ki-kun was my rival."

Kise's eyes widened then he smiled.

"Well I'll be…Stuff like that totally fires me up!"

The game started after the line up. We got the ball first. Hyuga passed to Izuki who raced down the court. Izuki then passed to me and I used vanishing drive on Hayakawa. I ran into Moriyama and went straight ahead with my Phantom Shot, I wasn't going to give them any chances. The ball sank into the hoop with a swish, I gained Seirin the first points of the game.

As I turned to run back I heard the whoosh of the ball soaring through the air followed by the swish and thud of the ball sinking into the net. I turned around. Kise had scored a three pointer by copying Midorima. He got us right back.

"Back then, what Kagamicchi said, there was one thing that really annoyed me."

Kise's eyes narrowed with ferocity,

"Who softened up, and when?"

The game continued and Kise went all out. Using his Perfect Copy, he blocked all of our attacks. He rushed at Kagami who face him off. Kagami watched carefully, on guard as Kise approached him. Kagami kept up with Kise until he stumbled and fell on his behind. I watched in horror. Not only had Kise ankle broke Kagami but he had copied Akashi's emperor eye as well.

This match was not going well for us.

I went for a phantom shot. I notice Kagami behind Kise and went ahead. But for the first time, I didn't make the shot. Kise had somehow managed to figure it out and stopped it. All my playing cards were on the field and they weren't getting us anywhere, not when Kise could stop them all.

"OI Kuroko you alright?"

I started to shake in frustration and disbelief.

"No, sorry Kagami-kun but I give up. That was…I can't…that was my defeat. Ki-kun is amazing."

"Eh? What are you talking about?!"

I sighed,

"You didn't let me finish. He's such a formidable opponent, that it makes me want to laugh!"

Kise turned and smirked at me.

"Nice of you to say that about me, Kurokocchi."

The game continued but our attacks were going nowhere. We kept missing and stuffing up. At this rate, it would be the end of us.

"Member change!"

I turned around to see Furihata standing on the edge of the court, wearing his uniform. His eyes wide with fear and his body trembled with nerves. He was pouring with sweat by just standing there. He then managed to calm down and relax and took a step onto the court. As soon as he did, the crowd went wild and his calm persona vanished and changed back into one of fear and worry.

He began to walk robotically onto the court.

"we're counting on you. You've got number 4!"

Izuki gave him a pat on the back as Furihata continued to stagger into position. The poor guy. I understood how he felt. In my first game in Teiko, I was just like him.

I could see Kaijo stare at him weirdly, especially Kise who frowned trying to understand the situation.

"Dunno what she's thinking but let's do our best Furi!"

Kagami said and Furihata turned to him in a blank yet confused expression. I guess he was having a hard time comprehending that he was on court.

"Let's do our best Furi-kun-"

I stopped talking after I realized that he had not noticed me. This, wasn't going to be good. I could see the benched guys sweat drop. Oh No.

Furihata finally approached Kasamatsu only to be scowled at.

"What the….they sent a tensed-up first year?"

I could see Furihata tremble like a blob of jelly on a shaky table.

The game starts and Hyuga passes to Furihata. He manages to catch the ball but his face explained everything. He had no idea what to do. He was too scared to even think. I sweat dropped. His movements were rigid and his eyes were blank. He was scared shitless. He approached Kasamatsu when the ball fell onto his knee and he kicked it upwards. He attempted to catch it, only to find it land into the hands of Kasamatsu who was confused as hell.

"well, I guess.. thanks!"

Kasamatsu made a run for it, but he didn't notice that I was behind him and I managed to tap the ball out of his hands.

I don't understand why I said this but, I guess I felt sorry for Furihata.

"Sorry Kasamatsu-kun. Could you please go easy for a sec. Furi-kun is still a bit nervous…"

He scowled at me, his frown intensified at the disbelief of my words,

"Huh? Like I care!"

I managed to pass the ball to Furihata who still looked confused as hell. This guy was hopeless. To brighten up the mood I shed some words of encouragement on the trembling guy.

"Furi-Kun! Don't worry. I understand how you feel. On my debut game, I tripped over my own feet and got a nosebleed."

He seemed to lighten up but then he sweat dropped,

"Seriously?"

"Yep, I'm very serious. We all get first game nerves so don't worry. Take a deep breath and give it all you've got!"

He approached Kasamatsu again this time, Kagami giving some support.

"Oi! Furi!"

Furihata passed to Kagami who was guarded by Kise.

"I won't miss this time! Time for our duel, Kise!"

"I'll take you on!"

Kagami went to take on Kise when he was stopped…by Furihata.

"Kagami Stop! C-C-Calm down!"

Kasamatsu was staring in disbelief at Furihata, and so was everyone else.

"Huh? What? You're the one who needs to calm down!"

Kagami looked back at Kise then passed the ball instead.

"What? Not coming?"

Kise mocked as he slid in a sly grin

"Shut up. For now, we're resetting this."

As the game continued, I soon realized what Riko was doing by putting Furihata in. Because Furihata was slow and nervous, he had changed the pace of the game. Unlike before, we weren't as reckless and passing randomly, we were now more cautious.

Furihata passed to me. I quickly flicked the ball to Kiyoshi who was about to do a lay up but decided to pass back to Furihata. Seeing as it was the right moment, Furihata went for the lay up and scored his first ever game points.

Kagami and I waited with our hands up.

"Nice shot Furi-Kun!"

He returned our smiles with his own and gave us high fives. He was finally getting comfortable.

But just as he was getting comfortable, someone called time out. We all gathered at our benches as Riko discussed our battle strategy.

"I'm subbing you out Furihata-kun. Good job!"

He smiled genuinely and his face lit up like a light bulb. He had a dash of pink on his cheeks at Riko's praise.

The game continued except we weren't getting anywhere. Izuki was having trouble with Kasamatsu and thanks to Perfect Copy, Kagami wasn't getting anywhere with Kise.

Kaijo went on the offensive. Izuki stuck to Kasamatsu like glue and Kasamatsu knew that he wouldn't be able to pass Izuki, so his only choice was to pass to his ace who was busy with Kagami. Kobori created a screen as Kise dashed passed Kagami and received the ball. Kise went to score when he felt a presence behind him. It was too late when he realized as Kagami smacked the ball out of his hands.

Kiyoshi caught the ball and threw it across the court to Izuki. I ran after as assistance with Hyuga. Izuki passed to Kagami who went one on one with Kise. Although strangely, Kagami was able to get past Kise very easily unlike before and Kagami scored us some points in which Kise didn't try to stop.

I saw the agitated look on Kise's face. He was angry or frustrated about something, but I had no idea what. Suddenly the buzzer went for a member swap. Kaijo's coach was swapping Kise out.

"Kise, I'm swapping you out."

"Wait…why me? If I leave now-"

Kasamatsu approached, scolding Kise for arguing with the coach,

"Kise. Follow the coach's order!"

I suddenly had a thought. _The only reason they would pull him out is if they wanted to save Kise's strength for later or…he was injured._

Then it hit me. That last match between him and Haizaki was the reason why. It was his foot! Haizaki had stomped on his foot in that game and it must still be hurting. No wonder.

I saw the sadness in his eyes as Kasamatsu and his team members also realized. But behind that sadness, there was also determination. I know Kise well. He may be kinda daft at times but when it really came down to it, Kise fought fiercely for his friends.

"This is our chance."

I turned to Kagami,

"Kagami-kun…"

He glanced at me and nodded,

"Yeah, I know. I do sympathise and that's why I'll give it my all."

As soon as the game started again, Kagami was instantly double teamed by Nakamura and Moriyama.

"Kagami pass out!"

Kagami passed to Hyuga who quickly tossed the ball to me. I ran with the ball as Kaijo suddenly saw that I had it. I raced to shot it when Kobori jumped in front. I smiled. _Sorry but that isn't going to stop me._

I shot the ball as it vanished in front of Kobori and landed in the hoop with a delicate swish.

Izuki passed to me and I went for a phantom shot when Kasamatsu leapt in front of me. I looked at him confused. _What's going on? Does he have something up his sleeve that can stop me? Shit, it's too late to turn back now. I'll have to go with it._

I shot the ball and thought it was going to go in like usual but there was something in Kasamatsu's eyes that said otherwise.

I must have jinxed myself because Kasamatsu jumped up and knocked the ball out of its path. So I guess he did figure out how to stop then.

I know that this was went to push me to grow stronger and more determined but right now, I just felt like shit. That shot, I worked so hard to create it and now it was conquered. Riko subbed me out for Mitobe and I felt his stare on my back as I walked to the bench but I ignored it. I had to recollect myself first.

I walked past Kagami without looking at him. Everyone knew I was upset.

I got to the bench and everyone looked at me with sympathy. It was a hard blow alright and I just needed to sit it out. I let out a deep breath.

"It's alright guys, I'm fine. I just need a moment."

"Heh? You're fine? Aren't you shocked that your shot got blocked?"

"Hm? Of course! But this doesn't mean that Seirin is going to lose yet. Besides, we have Kagami don't we?"

As if on cue, Kagami ran straight through the double team and dunked right over the top of Kobori. _Show off._

"Izuki-senpai, please pass to me whenever. Right now, I don't feel like I'm gonna lose!"

The second quarter ended with a tie of 44 points. Kagami was on fire! Thanks to him we were tied with Kaijo.

As we got up to go to our lockers, I glanced over at Kise. His head was down and he got up slowly to join his team. I couldn't help but feel so sorry for him. He wanted to play against Kagami and lead his team to victory so much and because of stupid Haizaki, he couldn't. I kinda hoped that Kise was okay to play again and that his coach would let him back in.

"Even though Kise is injured, I feel like they're going to get him back in towards the end. So we have to get as many points as possible! Right now, we focus on offense!"

"Yosh!"

After the pep talk, I went up to Kagami who was tying his shoe lace.

"Kagami-kun."

"Yeah? Oh, the shoes I got from that bastard Aomine are an amazing fit. I'll go all out second halt too."

"Sure-"

"By the way, are you going to be okay? You know since they shut down your phantom shot? You got any tricks up your sleeve?"

"Hm? Nope."

"Hah?"

"well for now, I mean I can't stay depressed forever you know?"

~Meanwhile in the Kaijo lockers~

"Why wont you let me back in?! Please coach! I'm the only one who can stop Kagami! Am I wrong?"

The coaches stern face angered Kise. _Why couldn't he see that I was the only one who can stop Kagamicchi?!_

"No. Not until the last two minutes. I can't play you before that time."

"But…How we are now-"

Moriyama stopped him from speaking any further. Kise was totally looking down on them now without even noticing it.

"Kise."

Kise turned to Moriyama.

"Moriyama-senpai! Back me up here!"

"Com-"

Before he could finish, Moriyama stopped himself from asking to get Kise out. It was for his own good. It was better to not allow Kise out and have him be able to play in the future then to let him out now and possibly ruin his basketball future forever.

Kasamatsu wasn't going to listen to this anymore.

"Kise. We understand your side of the story but the answer is no!"

"Wait why is that-"

"SHUT UP!"

Kise shut up.

"Orders from your Senpai idiot! Don't you first years talk back!"

~Back to Seirin~

Sitting on the bench, I looked over to Kaijo to see, sure enough, Kise sitting there. Unlike before, instead of sadness in his eyes, he was pouting. I could start to see the usual Kise back. For now, it was our chance to get ahead before Kise gets back in.

In the third quarter, Kaijo barely managed to hold on. But I could feel their willpower from the bench. Even without Kise, they were still going strong, returning shots and dunks and holding out.

"We're Kaijo, don't belittle us!"

I could feel excitement build up inside me. This is what it meant to play basketball.

Somehow, Hyuga and Kiyoshi managed to get into a full on shout fest at each other. Oh yeah, it started with Hyuga calling Kiyoshi 'Iron Heart' to which Kiyoshi didn't want him to. Our Senpais were acting like children. Very big children.

"Don't call me that! Only an Iron Heart would!"

"I have no idea what you mean, MORON!"

"And you?! They're landing threes everywhere!"

"SHUT UP! I'm just getting started, IDIOT!"

I sweat dropped as did everyone else.

"Izuki-senpai? Are they going to be alright?"

"It's okay Kagami, just leave them alone. They'll settle down soon enough."

My attention turned back to the two squabbling senpais,

"I'm worse than Izuki?! I'd rather die, MORON!"

I laughed at that comment from Hyuga and the other members looked at me funny.

"Is this really funny to you Kuroko-san?" asked Furihata.

"Incredibly so Furi-kun. Who knew our senpais could be so bratty?"

The other first years smiled as Hyuga and Kiyoshi finally settled down although they were still mad at each other. I could see Hyuga was looking the other way with a disgusted look on his face while Kiyoshi was pouting and frowning at the same time.

I, as well as Kagami, was really beginning to worry about them now.

Although that thought was gone when they started playing, the two make a great combo!

The third quarter ended with us in the lead by 9 points.

I felt a chill run up my spine and didn't know why. It was an uncomfortable feeling that wouldn't leave me alone no matter how much I tried to ignore it.

I felt a tingling up my arm and looked over to see a spider crawl up.

I'm not scared of spiders, but this one was big, ugly and hairy as hell. It looked like Satan had conjured up something and threw it on me as a joke.

I squealed and jumped back, flicking the spider onto the ground as the other members and Riko jumped back at the sight of the ugly thing.

"Kill it!"

"It's huge!"

"Where did it come from?!"

Finally it got bored of scaring us and crawled off. I sighed loudly as did the others as we regained our calm.

"Sorry guys, I had this tingling feeling up my arm and then I saw that thing. Sorry for scaring you."

Koganei pat my back,

"That thing was on you? You have my deepest sympathies…"

"Thank you."

~Up on the stands~

"Who's winning?"

"Oh, Seirin is leading in the third quarter."

"I see."

The group sat down on the remaining seats to watch the match.

A pair of heterochromatic eyes stared down at the game. He could see that Kise was out for some reason and so was Kuroko. Although what happened next amused him. Something must have spooked the team as it started with Kuroko. He saw her jump up with panic in her eyes as the other members began to fuss about something.

They were yelling and pointing at something and then after a while, they turned back the game with a relived look on their faces. He had no idea what was going on but it was funny to see Kuroko spaz out like that. It also brought great sadness to him. He missed her deeply.

"Whoa, amazing! He's gonna bust through that double team?"

The tall dark skinned player watched as Kagami ran through the double team.

"And then passing there to finish it off. Simple but elegant."

"I can tell even from the one play now, Seirin's strong! Akashi what do you think?"

All eyes fell on the red head who was staring emotionless at the teams on court.

"True, it makes sense that they got to the semifinals. I can't believe it's a team in its second year. Kaijo is good too, but without Ryota, their opponent's too much. Early scouts reported his injury substitution. I also heard that he used his new skill for about three minutes before that. Given the gap in strength between the two teams and if there's two minutes left to Ryota's new skill, if they can get a 15 point lead, it is almost certain they would win."

~On court, no one's P.O.V~

Kise was watching his team get pulverized. He was trembling shaking with frustration and sadness that his team was struggling so hard and yet they were still getting beaten.

He started to take off his outside shirt and shorts.

"Kise, wait! It's still too early!"

"I don't wanna! I'm going in!"

"There's still four minutes. With your foot, if you're reckless for over two minutes, your future-"

"Coach. The job of the ace is to lead the team to victory, right? If I don't go know, I will definitely regret it. Because I really love this team!"

After a moment of hard decision making, he finally let in,

"Fine.. but if I determine there's even a little risk, I'll sub you out at once!"

"Roger that~"

Kise got up to make a substitution when he noticed Kuroko was there as well to make a substitution for her team.

She gave him a fierce stare, stating that she was an opponent and was going to do everything to win. He smiled. _Alright then Kurokocchi, you're on!_

"Looks like Kaijo were on their last legs. Any later and they might've been mentally broken. In that respect, putting Ryota in was right."

Akashi stated as he saw Kise and Kuroko walk onto court. This was the climax of the game. This is the time for when shit goes down.

Rakuzan watched intently on the game. They were subbing in two very important players.

Meanwhile on the other side, Murasakibara and Himuro, who were watching the whole time, knew that this was a huge risk for Kaijo and Kise.

"There's 4 minutes left of the game and Kise can only use perfect copy for 2. Even if he makes no mistakes…it's going to be tough for Kaijo to pull ahead and win."

Kise approached Kagami who welcomed him with open arms,

"Yo…I see you're finally back out! I've been waiting."

Except the only thing was Kise had an incredibly fierce and unfriendly face. Kagami was shocked at the sight of Kise's scary face. Never had he seen Kise so concentrated and serious.

"Kagami-kun, we're going to have to be on our guard now."

"yeah, we can't let it down for one moment."

"Yeah, I agree."

I slipped on my wristbands and readied for the intense battle that was about to begin.

"Until the game-ending buzzer goes, anything could happen."

The game began with intense pressure in the air. Finally it came to the one on one between Kise and Kagami. Although, without even moving, Kise ankle broke Kagami and raced forward with the same ferocity and speed of Aomine.

Akashi and Aomine who were watching above couldn't believe their eyes. Kise was able to copy their moves perfectly. Akashi was not happy that Kise was able to copy his Emperor Eye.

Kise went for a dunk and Kiyoshi jumped up to stop him. But that was pretty useless as Kise dunked right over the top before Kiyoshi could react.

I felt Kagami's resolve and slammed the ball into his direction with my ignite pass. Kagami went for a lane up but was stopped by Kise who copied Murasakibara's defensive block.

Kagami and Kuroko looked over to Kise. His eyes blazing with spirit and the intent of winning.

"We're going to win! I'm going to risk everything I have from here on!"

 **End of chapter**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Once again I apologise for the late update. See you in the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – Kise Ryota, the copycat**

 **Hello everyone! It's been a while. I'm still alive by the way. Sorry, I don't know where this will lead to. So I will just get on with the story.**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB!**

The intensity of the game was immense. There wasn't enough time to even breathe. Ki-kun was proving to be an incredibly difficult opponent. Not only was he playing as himself, but the other GOM as well. After the move with Akashi's Emperor Eye and Dai-kun's Agility, Ki-kun had the nerve to copy my ignite pass too. But what was basketball without challenges?

4 minutes left of the last quarter. We were still ahead by 11 but that wasn't going to last long. With Ki-kun going all out, it was hard to defend him as well as attack. The momentum and enthusiasm of Kaijo was back, it was going to be incredibly difficult to get points now.

Kagami and I could feel the pressure coming off from Ki-kun like waves.

We tried many tactics but no matter how or what we did, Kise always overcame it.

"No matter what you do, it's useless, Kurokocchi…Nobody can stop me now!"

I gave a friendly smirk,

"Don't bet on it yet Ki-kun."

~No one's P.O.V~

From the stands, Aomine and Momoi watched. They knew this wasn't the end yet, because knowing Kuroko, she would always have a plan.

Rakuzan watched with intrigue. Kise was turning the game around.

"Amazing! Even they can't stop him now?"

Akashi rested his head on his hand. This game was indeed interesting with Kise, Kagami and Kuroko battling it out for victory. Despite knowing that Kise wins with skill and ability, he knew that Kuroko wasn't going down without a fight, she had yet to unleash her tricks that she kept up her sleeves.

"Hopefully it's only that he's unstoppable. Seirin's already fallen into a negative chain reaction, if this keeps up, they will lose."

Kise was pounding through the game, defending every shot and attacking with all his might. Kaijo's morale had been boosted, while Seirin was started to die out.

"Coach, I think I have a plan."

Riko turned to face Kuroko who was adjusting the bands on her wrist.

"I know the plays of the generation of miracles well. So please leave it up to me. I just need to do some careful watching."

Seirin nodded in agreement, it would all come down to if Kuroko was going to be successful in coming up with a miraculous plan to stop Kise's play.

"Akashi do you think Seirin have a chance?"

"For Seirin, they will be trying to observe Ryota's play style. Whether or not they succeed offensively, it's certain Kaijo will have one possession left. If Tetsuya cannot find an answer now, it will be defeat for Seirin."

"That's quite a bit of pressure on her don't you think Sei-Chan?"

"Indeed, but that is where her skills lie. So whether I believe Seirin can win or not falls on whether Tetsuya will overcome this obstacle."

Kise came up to Kuroko who stared at him with an empty look. She gave him a reassuring smile before heading off into her position. Kise stared at her back with amusement. She was so calm. Why? Didn't she know that they were going lose yet, why was she so calm? He smirked in disbelief. _That's Kurokocchi for you._

Seirin all dashed across the court. Run and Gun tactic. It was reckless but it was effective. Izuki passed to Kiyoshi who went for a shot but was intercepted by Kobori. Knowing that he wasn't going to make it, Kiyoshi passed to Hyuga who went for a three. Moriyama jumped up to stop him but Hyuga faked and ran up to the hoop for a closer shot.

Kise raced to stop him, copying Aomine's speed and agility which allowed him to catch up to Hyuga. Hyuga saw as Kise's hand reached for the ball, he was going too fast and Hyuga was never going to pass in time.

Kise saw his hand almost touch the ball when a unexpected hand popped out of nowhere and tapped the ball out.

He turned to his side to see Kuroko right beside them. Kagami grabbed the ball and went for a shot. However Kise was able to react to it and jumped up to intercept it. His finger touched the ball but that did not stop it from sinking into the hoop.

The last few seconds approached and Seirin need one more shot to win. Kiyoshi threw the ball across the court into Kagami's waiting hands. He raced to the hoop for a dunk to end the game and bring Seirin to victory. He jumped up for the ending dunk when Kise jumped up in front too. The ball was already in motion.

"KAGAMI-KUN!"

Kagami saw Kuroko behind him but it was too late to pass back behind him. Kise figured that it was over when Kagami threw the ball onto the backboard. The ball bounced off into Kuroko's waiting hands. Without any hesitation, she went for the shot, scoring the ending buzzer beater.

There was a few seconds of silence before the whole court and stands erupted into cheers. Kuroko stared, dazed until Hyuga and the rest of the team jumped on her, ruffling her hair and hugging her.

She snapped out of it, realizing that they had won by a single point and joined in with the celebrating.

Meanwhile, Kaijo all stared and sighed with disappointment. Once again they had lost to Seirin. It was heartbreaking.

"Ki-kun?"

Kuroko and Kagami turned around to face Kise who was holding a brave face on. He smiled and reached his hand out for a shake.

"It was a total loss… honestly, you won twice against me…I can't even think of anything to say as a part shot. But my head feels clear too."

"Well Ki-kun. This is how you should feel because you played with all your might, and with your team. You were incredibly strong. We may have won but we didn't stop you. I'm proud of you Ki-kun!"

Kuroko shook his hand who in return gained a quick hug from the blonde.

"Yeah, I don't feel like a regret losing at all."

Kise turned to line up with his team.

"It's going to be hell next time."

"I agree, because I think he is the best player, Ki-kun of Kaijo."

Kagami gave her a weird look,

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing Bakagami."

"Oi don't get so cocky just because you shot the final point."

"I'm not. You're just overthinking."

"Hmpf!"

Kasamatsu saw that Kise was holding back the pain and rolled his eyes. That baby was holding out pretty well.

"I know you are holding it back, you suck. Good thing you're a model than an actor."

Kise clenched onto the towel that was wrapped on his head and began to tear up and cry.

"I-I wanted to win so badly!"

The rest of Kaijo smiled at their crybaby ace. However none of them regretted losing.

Seirin gathered to leave when Riko realized that they were missing their star duo.

"Heh? Where's Kagami-kun and Kuroko-san?"

Kagami was searching around the floor of the bench they were sitting on before, looking for his ring. "Shit, where is it?"

He continued to look around for his ring when he looked up to see a certain green haired sharp shooter.

"Looking for this?"

In Midorima's hand was the ring and its chain. He handed the ring back to Kagami who placed it around his neck.

"Ah, thanks. What are you doing hanging around?"

Midorima hmpfed.

"No reason…just in a very pensive mood."

Kagami stared at him. _Weirdo_

"As a matter of fact, I might even watch your match before playing mine."

Kagami smirked,

"What? Going to cheer for Akashi?"

Without turning around Midorima rolled his eyes,

"Like I would, idiot… I have no intention to, nor does he need cheering on."

Midorima turned around with a stern and warning tone,

"Akashi is a strong player."

"I know that."

They continued to stare at each other.

Kuroko, who had been watching the whole time, smiled. She knew that despite being quite cold, Midorima was pretty soft on the inside, especially if he stayed behind to give Kagami some advice. What a tsundere.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

Kuroko turned around to see Takao approach.

"Oh, it's Takao-kun."

"Hm? Is that Kagami with Shin-Chan?"

"Yeah, pretty weird huh?"

Takao jumped in to save the two from their awkward silence and left Kuroko and Kagami alone.

"Oi, what did Midorima mean when he told me to watch out for Akashi?"

Kuroko sighed,

"I'll tell you later."

~Later…~

"What is everyone doing here? And why here?"

Riko placed her hands on her hips and stared at Kagami,

"Well, we want to hear the story of how the GOM came to be. It's connecting to our game tomorrow so we should all listen."

Kagami sat down to listen to Kuroko's story.

"So when did you start basketball Kuroko-san?"

"I started in fifth grade. I played because I had an important friend who taught me how to play. He was a lot better than I was and it was honestly some of the best moments in my life. Every day we would meet at the court near his house to play. He was my best friend and the only person who actually noticed me."

Kagami nodded, it must have been hard to be invisible. This guy must have been really important to her. Although for some reason, he felt a sort of heat rise up in him. It didn't bother him much so he pushed it down and ignored it.

Riko asked Kuroko,

"So does he still play?"

Kuroko looked down sadly. Everyone could tell that something bad happened, usually Kuroko didn't ever look this sad but at the mention of this friend, she seemed to lose her spark.

She sighed and continued.

"After making a promise with him, I started attending Teiko in April and there, I met the people who would change my life forever."

 **End of Chapter**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. It was pretty short, so sorry. I hope to be able to update soon.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 – The beginning**

 **Hi everyone. I have a feeling that it won't be for another while until I can update another chapter because of my school work. So I would like to apologise to everyone who is patiently waiting for updates. Anyway, as you all know (If you have been reading the recent chapters) that I am now starting the Teiko Arc. I will be following bits and pieces of the real storyline but this chapter will not be following the storyline. Thanks to everyone who is still reading this. You don't know how grateful I am when you guys share that you enjoy it.**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB!**

~Kuroko's P.O.V.~

I was glad that I had passed the entrance exam into Teiko. It was an extremely hard school to get into unless you were really talented in sport, music or academics. Lucky for me, I work hard. Despite not being super smart, sporty or musically talented, I tried hard in everything I did.

It was tough when my family had broken apart. My dad was always busy with work and my mother was sick often. My brother, Hibiki was in Uni and lived at a boarding house so I was usually alone. But that didn't matter to me. I knew what I wanted in life and I was going to get for myself and for my family.

I received a text message from my best friend who was studying at another school.

 **From: Ogiwara**

 **To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Good luck with school today Tetsuya! Work hard, study well and I know you will do fine at Teiko! Remember to try your best in basketball tryouts! I know you can do it!**

I smiled at the text. Ogiwara was my best friend. He was the one who helped me develop my love for basketball and he was the only one who noticed me despite my lack of presence. Sometimes I wondered if it was fate that allowed me to meet him. Those moments I spent with him were the best. And from today onwards, I was going to continue to create memories.

I took a step into the school gates and as expected no one noticed me. Oh well time to pull out my novel and read it.

"Come join the soccer club!"

"If you're interested in books, join the literature club!"

"No, this is in fact a phone book,"

"A phone book is still a book! Wait what? Why do you have a phone book?"

"It was in fact an Oha-Asa lucky item nanodayo."

I walked through the crowd. I sighed. Today was going to be a long day. At least this book was quite interesting. I didn't even need to look up, no one got in my way and I glided through the crowds without breaking a sweat.

"Wow, you're so tall! The volley ball team, please join it!"

"Eh? What to do? Or rather, what a bother~"

I continued to walk through the crowd, engrossed in my book. The chatter of people disrupting my concentration and my enjoyment.

"Hey, isn't he really handsome?"

"Omg, yes!"

"Join the basketball club."

My ears perked up at the sound of basketball. I made my way over to the stand and grabbed a flyer. Tryouts were tomorrow. My moment of destiny. This was why I had come to Teiko. The sporting facilities were the best in Tokyo out of all the middle schools. I had sacrificed so much for this and I wasn't going to let anything stop me from getting into the basketball club as a player.

I felt a warm and bubbly feeling rise up in my chest and I was filled with excitement and anticipation. Teiko was the start of a bright new future and I was going to make the most of it.

I was heading into the school hall when someone bumped into me. However they didn't apologise. I didn't even bother worrying about it, after all, I was invisible to everyone.

"What's wrong Dai-Chan?"

"I thought I had bumped into someone, must have been my imagination."

"Jeez Dai-Chan! You need to watch where you're going."

"Yeah, yeah I got it Satsuki."

The welcoming speech presented by the principal of the school was boring and very stupid. He might as well have said, All we do is win. Winning is our life. If you don't win, you don't belong here. Blah Blah Blah. I wasn't interested in winning. Yeah sure it felt good to win, but I wanted to play basketball for fun. To play with a team who relied on each other like family. Who knew each other's play like the back of their hand and never let each other down. That was what Ogiwara had said and I wanted that too.

I headed to the classrooms. I looked for my name on the lists.

Class 1-A

Kazuya Mika

Kuragi Tatsumi

Kuroko Tetsuya

Ah there it was. So I was in class A. I was about to head inside the classroom when I saw a commotion in the corridor. Usually I hated large crowds but I decided to sneak a glance at the what was causing the fuss. I looked over my shoulder to look into the most beautiful and hypnotic crimson eyes I've ever seen. I couldn't help but get sucked in by his gaze, even if he wasn't looking at me. His crimson hair shone in the morning light and I had a sudden urge to reach out and touch it but that was weird so I didn't.

I got into the classroom and found my spot. I sat there and pulled out a book, waiting for everyone to arrive in class and for the day to get started. I was just about to finish a paragraph of my novel when I heard a commotion at the door.

"Damn it Satsuki, why am I in your class?"

"Because Dai-Chan, if I wasn't, you would never pass this year. You are so stupid and hopeless!"

I looked up to see two familiar faces. _Hey, it's the two from before._

The girl had long pastel pink hair, very pale and smooth skin and already developed at least high B or low C cup sized breasts. She was very pretty and I had a feeling she was the source of every guys hormonal and lust filled thoughts. _Her name is Satsuki if I heard correctly._

"Hey who's that chick? She's hot."

"Momoi Satsuki I think, but she's super pretty."

"I'm so jealous of her boobs."

I rolled my eyes, here we go. Boys want her, girls envy her. I can see the whole high school thing happening except we were in middle school. She seemed to either ignore or not hear the comments made about her.

I looked at the guy. He had short dark blue hair and very tanned skin. He was relatively tall and had a very athletic build. I looked at his figure and realized that he was a basketball player. I could just tell from looking at him.

"Who's that guy? Is he her boyfriend? They seem close."

"I hope not."

I never got his name though, even if Momoi had called him 'Dai-Chan'. For now he was 'tanned ganguro' and she was Momoi-san.

The class got quiet as the teacher walked in. She was a petite woman but had a very stern expression on her face. I had the feeling that she was not to be messed with.

"My name is Higarashi Katsumi. You will all call me Higarashi-sensei and I will be your home class teacher. I will calling the roll now and I want to hear a clear and loud 'here' when your name is called. Now, Akibane Misaki."

"Here!"

"Aomine Daiki."

He called back in a bored tone,

"Here…"

She looked up and frowned at him but continued to call out names, each time she gave a quick nod until of course she reached me.

"Kuroko Tetsuya!"

"Here!"

The whole class looked around whispering,

"Who's that?"

"Maybe they skipped out."

The teacher huffed.

"Sounds like a trouble maker already. This young man must be a terrible student if he doesn't show up to the first day of school. Honestly…"

I gave up. Seriously, why was I born like a bloody ghost. The sad thing was I wasn't even heard. I walked up to the table and the teacher and stood in front of her,

"Excuse me Higarashi-Sensei, but I am here."

She jumped back in shock as did the whole class. The look on her face was utter shock, not only did she not or anyone of the class notice that I was here, but I guess they didn't think I was a girl.

"Why did you not speak up when I called your name?"

"Sorry Sensei, I will speak up louder next time."

"very well, go back to your seat."

The day seemed to go on forever. I was bored out of my wits and I was only waiting to tryout for basketball which was tomorrow. The annoy thing was, no one noticed that I was there and the same thing that happened during the morning, happened throughout the entire day. I almost tore my hair out in frustration.

Finally the bell went for the end of the day I rushed off to go home. We already had work to do but because I was so bloody bored in class, I had finished it all. I got home and found my parents waiting for me. It had been a while since they were both home before I was.

"Mum! You're back! Are you feeling better?"

"It's good to see you too Tetsuya! The doctor said I was fine as long as I didn't push myself too hard. How was school?"

"it was good mum. I have basketball tryouts tomorrow. I can't wait!"

My dad gave me a strange look.

"Basketball? Look Tetsuya I know you love basketball but, I think you should focus on your studies. Teiko is a very elite school and you will need to keep your grades up or you might get kicked out."

"Dad, I'll be fine. Besides, I made a promise with Ogiwara-kun to play basketball against him again and the only way to do that is to join the basketball team. You have to understand that it was the reason why I wanted to go to Teiko."

He gave me a unconvinced look.

"Darling, I think you should let her go. She isn't a little girl anymore, besides, I think that it is great you are wanting to join a club already."

"But is there a girls' team? I won't allow you to play with boys, they are too rough and I don't think they will allow a girl to join the team!"

I sighed with disappointment. I couldn't understand why my dad kept stopping me.

"Dear, let's go talk in the kitchen. Tetsuya, go take a shower and get ready for dinner."

I saw my mum drag my dad by the ear into the kitchen and I shook my head.

The rest of the afternoon, I spent practicing for tomorrow and I made sure that I was dripping wet with sweat when I got home to my parents' shock.

I took a shower and went to bed early, hoping that the night would go by quickly.

The next morning, I shoved my breakfast down my throat and rushed to school. I got changed in the toilet and rushed to the gym to find lots of people there already. No one noticed me enter the gym late but that was a good thing I guess.

"First up is a placement test."

I turned to see the coach giving out instructions, I hoped I hadn't missed anything.

"Only the first string gets to play in official games as part of the regular roster."

I began to hear whispering around me,

"I heard that no one ever passes these tests. At most they get to second string."

"So let's go and work hard for second string. Good luck,"

"yeah you too."

That only made me more determined. I was going to prove to them that I was capable of playing in the first string even if I was a girl.

When it was my turn to be tested, the coaches gave me a frown.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya."

"You do know that this is a boys' basketball team and I do not think that a girl like you will be able to play with the boys or even keep up with the training. We take our sports very seriously at Teiko."

"Yes, I know that Coach. That is the reason why I chose to come here."

He stood there calculating his next move and finally allowed me to do the tests.

After some tests, the results were announced.

"First the third string."

The names never seemed to stop coming, I was stood there praying that I would at least get into second string."

"Number 30, Tanaka Jun and finally 31, Kuroko Tetsuya. That is all the third stringers. Now the second string."

I was about to leave and call Ogiwara when the coach called.

"Now, I will announce the first string."

I stopped in my tracks. Wait what?

"Number 8 Aomine Daiki, number 11 Midorima Shintaro, number 23 Murasakibara Atsushi and number 29 Akashi Seijuro. That is all."

I looked at the 4 still standing on the court.

The guy on the furthest right had green hair and whole black framed glasses. He had a quite serious expression on his face and every so and then, would push his glasses up his nose bridge. He was Midorima Shintaro.

Then I looked to the guy whom the coach said was Aomine Daiki. Wait! Aomine Daiki? Dai-Chan? That guy with the blue hair from yesterday is Aomine Daiki? Oh, I get it now… So I guess I was right about meeting him again.

I also recognized the shortest guy of the four. He was the guy that everyone was making a fuss about and the guy with the really beautiful crimson eyes. He had a very strong aura around him. I could feel superiority, nobility and grace rush off him like tsunami waves.

Lastly the last guy was Murasakibara Atsushi. He was the tallest of the bunch, heck he was the tallest in the school. He had long violet hair and his facial expression was very much blank and he looked like he needed some sleep.

I raced off to join the third stringers, still glancing back at the four who had made it into first string.

~No one's P.O.V.~

Momoi Satsuki and two other first years were carrying a bunch of towels to the gym. Momoi thought to herself that these girls were kinda annoying but she didn't show that she was thinking that.

"OMG! Aomine-kun was so cool at nationals. Momoi-Chan! You are so lucky to be childhood friends with him. Has he got a boyfriend?"

"No."

"He is so cool!"

The girls squealed but the towels from one girl started to slip and she couldn't catch them.

"Oh!"

Suddenly, a hand managed to reach the towels first and placed them back on top of the pile. The girl looked up to stare into deep crimson eyes,

"Be careful. I would like to thank you for helping us out. Come on Midorima."

The green haired shooter walked off with Akashi as they headed off.

"Omg, Akashi-sama is so cool!"

Momoi frowned.

"Sama?"

"Well he is already the vice-captain of the basketball club and he is only a first year, right?!"

Momoi shrugged as she and the other two continued their walk to the gym.

"Akashi, you seem to be lost in thought often. It's about the nationals game right?"

"Hm? Yes. Even though we won, there were still some very close calls."

"So our abilities still need to grow?"

"Yes, at present our potential is on the right track but what I want is a 6th player who can change the momentum of the game. A player of that nature…"

Midorima stared at the red head. He may be quite on the small side but what was going on in his mind scared Midorima slightly. Being an Akashi after all meant he had to be perfect.

"Hey Dai-Chan, I heard that there is a ghost in the third years' gym that practices late at night. Sometimes when I went past I can hear the sound of a ball dribbling but when I look in, I can't see anyone there."

Aomine stared at the pinkette with a bored look.

"Really Satsuki? Are you serious? That's so stupid."

"Hmpf! If you don't believe me, why don't you go there now and check it out."

"Fine, I will."

So Aomine walked to the third year gym. He was about to open the door when he heard the sound of dribbling. Curiously and cautiously, he walked in to find that nobody was there. He began to tremble as he could have sworn he heard the sound of dribbling before.

Then he heard a thud and screamed.

"ARGH!"

He knelt down and covered his ears with his hands and began to chant prayers.

Kuroko turned to see someone kneeling by the door and she went to see who it was.

"Who's there?"

The figure turned around and she saw Aomine's terrified face and tears in his eyes.

"Ah! You're Aomine Daiki!"

"Heh?"

Aomine fell to the floor in relief as he looked up to the petite blunette. Her hair was tired back into a ponytail and her bright baby blue orbs stared into his own. She was cute. Too cute.

Finally they settled down and sat down to talk. Kuroko told him about everything and he listened.

"There's been a rumour lately of a ghost in the gym. I was told by Satsuki to check it out so I did. Turns out it was only you."

"I'm just getting in extra practice."

"Impressive. Even the some of the first years aren't doing that!"

He began to dribble the ball on the spot.

"Well, after hearing about your situation, I've made up my mind."

Kuroko cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"I'll practice with you every day from now on. Let's share the court someday!"

"You sure about that?"

He gave me a genuine smile,

"Idiot! Of course! No one who plays basketball can be a bad guy! Even if you are a girl, I think that it's cool that you are playing for a boys team. I don't know any girl who has tried that before."

He stuck out his fist. Kuroko smiled at him and accepted his plan by bumping her tiny fists with his.

"Aomine-kun, thanks."

"Huh? It's fine. Also, since we're friends, let's change something."

"Heh?"

"it's fine if I call you Tetsu right?"

"Hm… yeah. Then it's fine if I call you Dai-kun right?"

"Sure!"

Kuroko and Aomine spent another few minutes practicing.

"Wow, you are bad."

Kuroko punched Aomine in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell?! I haven't finished yet!"

"What are you going to look down on me even further?!"

"No, I was going to say that I will help you improve dammit."

Kuroko looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"EH!? Why are you crying?! Shit! Uh…Sorry…I didn't mean to make you cry. So stop…please stop…"

Kuroko began to wipe her tears,

"I'm not crying! I just, got stuff in my eyes…"

Aomine looked at her sympathetically,

"look, it's fine. You'll get better, with a teacher like me, you'll get into first string in no time."

Kuroko looked up at him with uncertainty,

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah!"

Kuroko smiled at him before she left.

~A few days later~

"I genuinely don't think that you should play in the team."

Kuroko frowned at the third years' coach.

"It's just that you are a girl and you're not able to keep up with the harsh training. I mean you haven't had much experience in basketball before and as you know, Teiko is very serious about our sport. I am sorry."

That was all she needed to hear. She thanked the coach and left the staff room. She made her way to the rooftop and sat there, weeping into her sleeve. _How am I going to keep my promise with Ogiwara-kun now? What am I going to do?!_

The next day Kuroko went to the gym and Aomine was there waiting for her.

"Hey Tets- why aren't you in your gear?"

"I think I will stop playing."

He looked at her with shock and confusion,

"Huh? why's that?"

"It's just that I love basketball so much but I can't be of any use of the team…. I'm kinda useless and I'm a girl too."

She looked down the floor, she didn't want to make eye contact with him or she would break into tears again.

"Nobody's completely useless to the team. Even if you couldn't play in games…someone who works as hard as you do to practice and get better isn't completely useless."

Kuroko looked up at Aomine. In his dark eyes was a spark that screamed at her that he hadn't given up on her yet. if he hadn't given up on her, then why should she?

"If you do give up, then it's over for you. I can't stop you from quitting but I know from that look in your eyes that you don't want to quit. So don't give up so easily."

Kuroko opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted,

"Aomine."

She and Aomine turned to see Midorima holding a spray bottle, Akashi and Murasakibara who was eating some pocky walk in, however they did not notice her. Typical.

"Akashi…?"

"I thought I hadn't seen you lately, you were here?"

"Yeah, since the other gym's pretty crowded. So the two of use always practice here."

Aomine replied bluntly to Akashi and the group who still hadn't noticed Kuroko was stand right there, in front of them in plain sight.

"The two of you?"

Akashi and the others stared at Aomine with confusion. When they walked in, they obviously only saw him. Who was the second person?

Aomine gestured to Kuroko and then the colourful group noticed her.

"Huh? Was there a girl on the team? She's not part of the helping group?~"

Kuroko saw Murasakibara looked down on her as he tried hard to remember seeing a girl on the team before. Midorima on the other hand was very surprised. This girl had been on the team for quite sometime and yet no one, except the coach and Aomine had noticed her. And he couldn't comprehend that a girl was playing for the team. It was strange that he did not notice her when they had walked in, even when she was standing right in front of them.

Akashi stared at this girl. She was very petite and her long sky blue hair was tied into a high ponytail. She was invisible to him before Aomine had pointed her out. He was very interested in her. Someone who was like a ghost, a phantom. Maybe the fates lead him to her. Maybe the weird stuff that Midorima follows is true in some ways.

"I am interested in her. I'm sorry but can you come with me for a minute?"

Kuroko nodded slightly. She had gotten the attention of Akashi Seijuro. The Vice captain of the basketball team. She went with him and he asked her to shoot some hoops.

He stared at her with bewilderment.

"This is a first. Someone as devoted to basketball as you, yet the results don't come with the effort."

Kuroko felt as if a huge arrow had pierced her heart and her mind went blank at the harshness of Akashi's voice.

Akashi noticed the change in her expression and almost laughed at it. It was strangely cute.

"Sorry but I'm not is the right emotional state right now and that comment well, was a bit harsh."

"Ah, I apologise. That's not what I meant."

Even though I could see he meant it, I could feel that deep down he did mean it.

"I find it laudable."

Kuroko flinched.

"Your motor skills aren't terrible, with the right training, you will improve greatly. But I feel nothing at all looking at you. This is quite a peculiar thing."

Kuroko could feel the intensity of his gaze almost burn a hole through her head. He was assessing her with depth and detail, making sure that he could figure out why he could not see or feel her presence at all, even when staring at her and knowing she was there.

"Practice hard in a sport and anyone's seasoned veteran's aura will show through. It's something that is bound to show. Yet you lack much presence at all. This is not a fault but used it properly, and it will be an advantage to you. If you utilize this gift, it's sure to become a weapon for the team."

"You're saying I should use my lack of presence? Is that even possible?"

"I'm sorry, but this is as much as I can say."

He picked up his bag and smirked at me with genuine interest and curiosity.

"When you have found the answer, come see me. I look forward to seeing what you will accomplish."

With that he left Kuroko standing there, wondering how on earth she was going to be able to use her lack of presence to play basketball. This Akashi Seijuro sure was a piece of work. Like an impossible question whose answer you can never find out unless you thought of the impossible.

Akashi left the gym only to find Midorima outside. He figured that Midorima had over heard his conversation with Kuroko.

"is that the sixth man you were talking about, Akashi?"

"I see you heard all of that."

"you think that someone like that will transform nanodayo?"

"who knows? I felt the possibility, but she's a stranger that I have just met. Far from a friend and I have no obligation to tend to little things like that. I only let the string hang down…whether or not she can use it to climb up depend on her and only her.

Midorima looked down at his companion and a chill ran up his spine. There were times when Akashi was comfortable to be around but like this, he was very intimidating and quite frightening.

Kuroko headed out the gym to find Aomine rush up to her.

"You look a lot better than you did before? What the hell did Akashi talk to you about?"

"I'll explain on the way back."

So Kuroko and Aomine took the usual route home and she explained to him what Akashi said.

"What you can do for the team? That's what Akashi talked to you about?"

"Yeah, I can sorta shoot but I think that I should focus on passing or assisting, something along those lines."

"Well, Akashi isn't God or anything so maybe it's something only you can do?"

"Like what Dai-kun?"

"Dunno, like a pass that can bend and stuff. Like WHOOSH! WHOOSH!"

He made a gesture of the 'ball' bending.

"Alright, alright…Weirdo."

Aomine laughed and Kuroko gently punched his shoulder.

"I'm going to stop in here. See you tomorrow Dai-kun."

"Yeah! See ya tomorrow."

Kuroko entered the book store and had a browse. She decided to take what Aomine said into consideration. Was it possible to make a pass that 'bends'?

She continued to look around for a while when a certain white book caught her eyes.

She took it off the shelf and stared at it with awe and an idea suddenly popped into her head. _I'll be sure to thank Dai-kun tomorrow._

She bought the book and she smiled with satisfaction. _Dai-kun, you wanted a bending pass, I'll give you a bending pass._

The next few days and Kuroko spent all of her spare time, practicing her new trick. After several nights and days of intense work and practice, she was ready,

That day at basketball training, she walked into the first string gym. Akashi was not hard to spot and she went up to him.

"Akashi-kun, I believe I have come up with the answer. So could you please check it out in a game?"

Akashi smirked, so the girl was much brighter than she thought. If she had managed to get the answer already, then she really was an incredible person.

"Nijimura-san, about what I said…"

Akashi made a gesture to the blunette who was standing by the door and Nijimura saw a tiny yet very confident and passionate girl waiting for the moment that would possibly change her life forever.

"Right…so she's the one you mentioned a while back. I didn't think she would be this tiny."

So the coach as well as the rest of the first years allowed a match to go ahead to test Kuroko's new ability.

The game began and everyone was expecting nothing but when Kuroko finally got into the swing of things, everyone was in awe.

Kuroko ran into the path of the ball and altered it without anyone even seeing her until it was too late.

"What?! When did she?"

"Where did she popped out from?!"

The coach was especially surprised. This was the girl from before who couldn't even shoot a few hoops.

Nijimura stared in shock, what the hell?

"Hey, what is this? I'm surprised that she can pass like that but is it really possible to lose sight of her during the game?"

Akashi knew immediately what her trick was. He was very impressed, not only had she found the answer perfectly, but she excelled his expectations.

"Misdirection, a technique to guide lines of sight, often used in magic to mislead someone's eyes elsewhere. By directing the line of sight of her opponent to the ball and with her natural lack of presence, she disappears from the court like a phantom."

The game ended and the third years had won, thanks to the passing of Kuroko.

"Did you know that it was going to end like this?"

Akashi couldn't hold back a smirk. She really was incredible, the phantom girl.

"No, this is way beyond my expectations."

Later, she was called to the staff room by the third string coach who announced that she was promoted to first string. Kuroko beamed with pride. She was so exhausted and so happy to have made first string. She would make sure to tell her parents and Ogiwara about her accomplishment. It was all thanks to Akashi and Aomine.

"Um, is Kuroko-san here?"

Kuroko turned around to see Momoi walk in, looking for her.

"Yeah, that's me."

Momoi jumped back in shock. _When had she been here? Don't tell me she was here there whole time? I didn't notice her at all._

She took Kuroko with her to the first strings' gym.

"I'm Momoi Satsuki, it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too Momoi-san."

They reached the gym and already Kuroko felt the excitement build up in her chest.

"Excuse me! I've brought Kuroko Tetsuya-san!"

Nijimura looked up and nodded,

"Oh Thank you,"

Aomine walked up to her and ruffled her hair,

"Oi Tetsu, you're finally here!"

Akashi turned and smiled at her, she was the final piece in the puzzle to his goal,

"Kuroko-san, I've been waiting for you. welcome to the first string of the Teiko Basketball team."

She could feel the intensity emanating from the court. These guys were all game and no play. They only had one thing on their minds and that was to win.

Kuroko sat on the chair next to Aomine as the team prepared to have a practice match. Akashi's phone rang and he looked at who the caller was. He turned to his captain,

"It's Haizaki."

With an angry expression, Nijimura swiped the phone and answered the phone.

"OI Haizaki! Where are you now?"

From the other side, a normal, gaming Haizaki replied,

"*cough* I've caught a cold. Sorry."

Immediately, a very dark and frightening aura filled the air and Kuroko could see a vein or two pop on Nijimura's forehead.

He turned the coach, his dark aura still bleeding into the air,

"Haizaki is absent with a cold."

The coach sighed. There was only one thing left to do, perhaps it would have to be done sooner or later.

"Kuroko."

"Yes, coach?"

"You're on the starting lineup in his place."

Kuroko flinched. _What? No….no…no…no! This can't be happening! I'm not ready for this! OMG, OMG, OMG, what the hell?! DAMN IT HAIZAKI!_

Kuroko had to get to the starting line anyway. She tried her best to hide her nerves and quell the storm that was starting to build in her stomach.

Aomine smiled. He was proud that his best friend was finally able to play with him. She really did deserve it after all that hard work.

"Tetsu, relax you'll be fine-"

But when he turned to his friend, he could see her legs were trembling like jelly and she was barely able to breathe.

"Whoa, no good. She's like a newborn fawn right now."

Akashi watched her get into position. He had a bad feeling that something was going to happen.

The game started and Murasakibara jumped up to the ball, with his incredible height, he was able to get to it first and passed the ball to Akashi.

He began to slowly make his way down the court, keeping his eyes to the front. He walked in front of Kuroko, guiding her, calming her.

"Stay calm, Kuroko-san. First, take it easy-"

He was cut off when he heard a thud and turned to see her lying flat on her face and not moving. Akashi knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. From looking at her at the starting line, he knew she wasn't ready yet.

The whole team stared in disbelief as slowly Kuroko got up, dusting herself.

"Sorry, I just tripped on my own foot…I'm fine."

Her nose was bleeding even though she kept a straight face and didn't seem like she was in pain.

Akashi stared in honest disbelief, in all of the things that has happened on court, someone tripping over their own foot was a first.

"No, you are not fine at all."

The coach called her off and tried to help her stop her bleeding nose.

Murasakibara and Aomine honestly couldn't say anything at what Kuroko had accomplished to do. Even Akashi was speechless.

"That's like, impossible~"

"Tetsu…"

Midorima raised an eyebrow, this girl was too hard to predict and figure out. Perhaps even Oha-Asa couldn't predict her fate.

"Subbed out after one second…"

Akashi sighed,

"This is definitely beyond expectations."

Nijimura was subbed in to replace Kuroko who sat on the seat, hoping that her nose would stop bleeding. The coach scolded Nijimura for not holding back and sat back into the seat next to Kuroko.

"Has your nose stopped bleeding yet?"

"Yes."

"Alright, change with Nijimura."

So Kuroko was subbed in but things did not go as she expected.

Akashi passed to Kuroko who was meant to pass to Murasakibara but the pass feel short and went out of bounds.

Murasakibara, filled with anger and frustration, grabbed Kuroko's head and began to squeeze it.

"Hey, what was that? Playing around?~"

"Sorry, but I wasn't playing around."

"I'm going to crush you~"

"Please don't."

Midorima sighed. She really was too unpredictable. _I see…I have a good idea of her style now. It is truly amazing but…_

 _She's making too many mistakes…is it nerves? Is her play style not quite perfected yet? or perhaps both?_ Akashi thought as he realized that even though she had a very good skill up her sleeve, there was something that was stopping her from getting it right.

At lunch break, they all sat to have lunch but when Aomine opened his Bento from Momoi, his face lost its usual vibrancy.

"Eh~ What's that Mine-chin?"

"A bento by Satsuki, want some?"

"Looks gross, so no thanks."

Upon one look at the 'bento' even Murasakibara had backed down. Aomine didn't even consider it food anymore.

"I'm going to the convenience store quickly."

Kuroko watched as Aomine raced off, but he had left his wallet behind.

"Isn't this Mine-chin's wallet?"

"What did he leave to do nanodayo?"

"Convenience store~"

"If you want, I'll give it to him?"

"sure~"

Murasakibara tossed the wallet but Kuroko failed to catch it.

"Don't toss it so suddenly."

"Eh? You're the slowpoke!"

Then Akashi realized why Kuroko had been making so many mistakes. She wasn't keeping up with the pace of the rest of the team because they were first string and she didn't have the right training to keep up yet.

Kuroko went to find Aomine when she heard him talking with the coach.

"Demoting Tetsu? We still have the afternoon game. Give her another-"

"I can't. there is no reason to look further. She will be demoted."

"If she is no good in the next game, then I'll demote myself too! So please put her in one more time! She's going to be our savior someday. I don't know why yet but I have a feeling that she will and I believe in her!"

Kuroko who was listening stood there in shock. Aomine was going to this length to get her to stay in. If she failed, she would bring him down with her. She couldn't let that happen, she didn't deserve Aomine's trust like this. She was to up her game if she was to keep herself and Aomine in first string.

The afternoon match came and Nijimura had hauled Haizaki into the gym. He was all beat up and his face had swollen to look like a bruised tomato. Nijimura placed an arm around Haizaki's shoulder,

"A second stringer found him at the arcades despite him saying that he has a cold, he looks well so I brought him."

 _He looks like he's on his last legs now…_

"I'll have Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima and Haizaki in the first half."

Then he turned to Kuroko with a stern look.

"Kuroko, I'll have you step in during the second half, got it?"

"yes."

By the 3rd quarter Teiko were in the lead, only by 3 points and Kuroko was subbed in. She adjusted her wrist bands that were given to her by Ogiwara and stepped onto court. Akashi walked by her side.

"Kuroko. You need to correct your passing speed. The first stringers are a lot more agile. Start a step sooner than with a second or third stringer or you'll fail. In short, fix your timing."

Akashi's stare pierced into Kuroko, a glint of expectation in his tone told her that she was going to get this right or else…

"That, and misdirection becomes vastly effective only when you can control your on court presence. To do that, don't openly show your emotions."

He pointed to her,

"Fighting spirit is necessary but keep it inside."

"Got it."

The game continued and Akashi saw an opening. He passed to the space between Aomine and the opponent only to have the ball vanish from that path and into Midorima's waiting hands.

Midorima caught the ball unconsciously, still wondering how the ball managed to curve and he scored a three pointer.

Again Akashi passed the ball to Kuroko who flicked the ball into Murasakibara hands as he dunked the ball into the hoop. Again and again, the ball seemed to change its path, heading into the waiting hands of the Teiko players but no one on the opposition could understand why. Even Murasakibara and Aomine couldn't understand why.

 _I'm getting pass after pass from Aka-chin with impossible timing. This is super easy._

Midorima finally noticed that the game's momentum and pace had changed due to Kuroko's ability, it was unique and strange but it was now polished and worked like a charm.

After the match which Teiko won by almost 30 points, the coach decided to officially put Kuroko on the bench for the year's games.

"Your jersey is number 15. We look forward to you playing an active role as the sixth man."

Kuroko stood there, holding back a smile until when she left the gym. When she was outside, she jumped up and down with joy! Fist pumping the air and was grinning like an idiot. She collapsed to the floor in exhaustion from celebrating.

Akashi who had gone out ready to leave saw Kuroko jumping up and down in joy and smiled to himself. He admired her. He admired how she managed to pick herself up and get this far. She was interesting alright and a weird feeling grew in his chest. Whatever it was, it was a nice feeling. It was a feeling that he wouldn't mind feeling every day. Seeing how happy Kuroko was and seeing her genuine smiling face, it brought a smile to his too.

She heard people coming and straightened up and went to the toilets to change before she skipped her way out of the school grounds.

 _I need to tell Ogiwara-kun!_

She pulled out her phone and texted to him

 **To Ogiwara Shigehiro**

 **From Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **OGIWARA-KUN! I made the benches! I did it! I'm so happy, I wish I could celebrate with you!**

Almost instantly he replied,

 **To Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **From Ogiwara Shigehiro**

 **Knew you could do it! See you ate Nationals in summer! I promise!**

 _Alright then Ogiwara-Kun, I'll see you then!_

 **End of chapter**

 **How was it? It was pretty long huh? Well I hope you all liked it. Please review, tell me what you think, is it too fast paced? Too long? Not descriptive enough? Please tell me, I want to improve my writing and I can only do that with your help.**

 **Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter guys! Love you!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 – Phantom 6** **th** **man or should I say woman.**

 **Hello, everyone! Just wanted to update another chapter after all I finally made myself some spare time!**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB**

"Tetsu….Tetsu….OI! TETSU!"

I bolted upwards and my head hit something hard and I heard an ompf.

"OW! What the hell Tetsu?!"

I looked up to see Aomine rubbing his chin with a pained look on his face.

"Ah sorry Dai-kun…"

"You're not sorry at all!"

"Perhaps…"

He growled at me but then relaxed and stared.

"You have been drifting off into your own world lately…"

I didn't reply. I was still wondering if the past few days had been just a dream. Getting into the first string and even on the bench for the rest of this year's games. I was so much closer to being able to play with Ogiwara again. So close….

"Anyway, you coming or what?"

I frowned, I must have switched off again.

"Um…where?"

Aomine sighed,

"To practice where else."

"Is it practice already?"

"Wow, you really have been in your own world Tetsu…You really shouldn't blank out like this during practice. Coach, Captain or Akashi might pin you for it."

"Yeah, yeah….i'll be careful."

I got up and left with him and together we walked to the gym. Aomine went into the locker rooms to change and I went into the toilets. Since I was the only girl on the team, I had to change elsewhere.

I was getting changed when a heard the sound of someone breathing. I quickly put on my training clothes and looked in the stalls but I was the only one there. I held my breath just in case it was me but it wasn't. Fear rose in my whole body and I dashed out of the toilets, I pulled open the door only to run into Akashi.

We both fell on the floor and my heart rose into my throat.

"Kuroko."

I looked down to see I was lying on top of Akashi in a very awkward position and leapt off instantly.

"Ah! Sorry Seijuro-kun. I wasn't watching where I was going."

He got up and dusted himself off, then he gave me a gentle smile,

"That's alright Kuroko. Be careful next time. You look like you've seen a ghost, is there something wrong."

"I think I heard someone else in the toilets but I was the only one in there. I was probably just paranoid or something. Sorry…"

He raised an eyebrow and stared at me in curiosity but then the corners of his lips rose slightly into a smirk.

"What?"

"It's nothing."

He walked off to the lockers. I stood there confused. What the hell had he been smiling about?

I got onto court and was pounded by intense training. My legs were so sore, my lungs felt like they weren't going to work anymore and my heart was working overdrive to pump blood throughout my body. I could feel the bile rise in my throat but I had to keep it down. I couldn't let myself show my weakness again. I had already thrown up the day before and passed out the day before that.

Today I was going to make sure that I could make it. After training, the coach dismissed us and when he left, I collapsed to the floor.

"I can't feel my legs…"

"Kuro-chin is so small and weak~ Want some chips to make you taller?"

"Sorry Mura-kun but I don't think that eating chips will make me taller…"

"Heh~ Really?"

"Yes really Mura-kun…"

"You need to eat more Kuroko."

I let out a chuckle. Midorima had no idea how much I ate.

"Thanks for the advice guys. but I am still at my growing age, so I still have plenty of time to get taller."

Akashi smiled and handed me a towel,

"You did well today Kuroko. You didn't pass out or throw up. I can see you improving, perhaps I should request for the coach to raise your training slightly."

I immediately sat up and shook my head,

"Seriously?! Seijuro-kun are you trying to kill me?!"

"No, I am simply pushing you further."

"Any further and I will die."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

Aomine cut in and suggested that we went out to eat somewhere.

"Let's go to Maji burger!"

"Okay, are you guys going to go too?"

They all declined so it was only Aomine and I going.

"How about you Momoi-san? Do you wanna come?"

She lightly shook her head,

"I can't Tetsu-Chan! Next time though!"

"Okay."

I grabbed my stuff and headed off with Aomine.

"You're improving a lot Tetsu! Soon you'll be able to play one on one with me!"

I raised my eyebrow and gave him a look,

"Heh? You mean you think I can't play one on one with you now?"

He smirked and threw the basketball at me,

"One on one! First to 3 buys the other food."

"Deal!"

So we headed to the court.

"Don't cry if you lose Tetsu!"

"When have I ever Dai-kun?"

I started with the ball and I rushed past but Aomine managed to steal the ball and go for a layup. I rushed to catch him and tapped the ball out of his hands. I quickly went for a shot but I missed. I heard Aomine laugh behind me.

"That was better Tetsu. Try to not rush so much!"

"Got it!"

The game continued but I lost, not surprisingly.

"You owe me food."

I rolled my eyes,

"I'm scared for my purse. With the amount of food you and I eat, I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't have enough for both of us."

We got into Maji Burger and I paid for 30 burgers, half for me and half for Aomine.

The cashier girl looked shocked as did I when I saw that I had just enough for the 30 burgers. I sat down on the table with Aomine and sighed.

"There you have it Dai-kun…an empty purse."

"Cheer up! You have a part time job don't you?"

"No."

"EH? I thought you did?!"

"I quit well I should say I was fired. The boss was a rude piece of shit who was verbally abusing the staff and me. I stood up for a friend who the ape was yelling at for moving some of the shelves to make space and I called him a lazy, ape who did nothing but eat and shit. He fired me straight after that and the staff filed a complaint. He got fired the week after and a new person replaced him. She's a very sweet and kind old woman. So yeah…"

Aomine stared at me and shivered.

"I gotta make sure not to piss you off then. I would not want to be on the receiving end of your anger. Jeez, for a small and cute girl like you, you sure have a mouth huh?"

I went kinda red. _He…just called me cute?_

He saw my face go a bit red and frowned,

"Hey Tetsu? You okay? You're kinda red in the face."

"It's nothing… I think I just feel a bit hot in here that's all."

"yeah…sure."

He didn't look convinced but he shrugged and continued to gulp down his burgers. When we were done, Aomine offered to walk me home.

"It's not safe for you to walk home alone Tetsu."

"It's fine Dai-kun. You forget who I am. No one ever notices me. I am the phantom sixth player."

I said with a smug look and Aomine ruffled my hair.

We arrived at my house and the door flew open.

"Tetsuya! You're home! Where have you been?! I've been trying to call you and you weren't picking up and I thought something happened. I was so scared, I was tempted to call the police and I didn't know what to do if you were hurt or..or.. worse…."

I got lost when my dad asked where I had been. He was speaking way to fast and I was worried that he would pass out because he had not been breathing.

"Um..Tetsuya? Who's this? A boy!? You brought a boy home!? No! You are too young for this! HONEY!"

I saw Aomine flinch and try to run off but my dad pinned him down with his glare and Aomine froze on the spot.

"DAD! STOP IT! He's my best friend and team mate on the basketball team!"

My mum came running out and hugged me. She spotted Aomine and her eyes lit up.

"Oh you must be Aomine-kun right?"

Aomine approached and cocked his head to the side,

"How do you know my name?"

"Why Tetsuya always talks about you and the team. She always comes home from training with a smile on her face."

Aomine and I went bright red and I went to stop my mum. I started to push my mum and dad towards the door.

"Well, Aomine has to get home so let's go inside. You still have dinner to make don't you mum?"

"Aomine-kun! Why don't you join us for dinner?"

I froze. My mum did not just asked Aomine to come in for dinner. No way.

"Um…It's okay. My parents are waiting at home for me. I was just taking Tetsu home that's all. Thanks for the offer though. I'll see you tomorrow Tetsu!"

"Okay, see you Dai-kun!"

My mum and dad hurried me inside and I could tell I was about to be attacked by a barrage of questions.

"What a cute boy! Is he your boyfriend?!"

"What?! N-"

"Don't be ridiculous Honey! They are only 12!"

"What, that doesn't mean they can't fall in love!"

"Love!? They are in middle school! They should be concentrating on their studies!"

Dad turned to me,

"Tetsuya! You should be focusing on your studies. I was a mistake for letting you join the basketball club, you will quit the basketball club this instant is that clear?!"

"What?! Are you crazy!? I am not going to quit! I worked way too hard to get where I am now and I will not give it up because you think I am dating Dai-kun or anyone else which I am not! Mum this is unfair! Dad is making wild accusations!"

"Don't you dare disrespect me Tetsuya! If I say you quit then you will quit! IS THAT CLEAR?!"

Mum smacked him and glared at him,

"Darling! You are taking this too far! Tetsuya has done nothing wrong so don't you dare yell at her like that! She has worked so hard in her studies and basketball and you know that!"

She turned to me and kissed my forehead, tears starting to appear in my eyes,

"It's okay dear. I support you all the way. You continue to play basketball. I will deal with your father."

I hugged my mum tighter and she let go. She glared at my father and dragged him into their room by the ear. I could hear them arguing and I sighed.

Things were getting worse by the day. Before, they never argued or disagreed like this. But ever since they got their new jobs, the stress was tripled and they were usually never home until late and sometimes I wouldn't see them for days. It hurt to see my parents like this.

I went into the kitchen and decided to make them something that they both liked. I remembered from what mum told me about their honeymoon, that they went to this place which made really good parfaits. They had ordered a fruity one with chocolate toppings and they had both enjoyed it. So I rummaged around in the fridge for fruit and ingredients.

I kept checking to make sure they were not out of their room. I could still hear them arguing. My mum was sobbing and my dad was too. I bit back a tear and made the parfait. I left it in the fridge and ate dinner. I quickly packed up and decorated the table and placed the parfait in the centre.

I ran up to my parents room and knocked on the door.

"Um, mum…dad? I'm sorry. Please come down for dinner."

I left and a few minutes later the door opened and mum and dad walked out, both teary eyed.

They went into the kitchen and gasped. I hid behind the counter and watched as they sighed and sat down.

"She really went all out didn't she?"

"We really don't deserve Tetsuya do we?"

"No…"

They left it in the fridge and ate dinner together. Reminiscing about the past, laughing and enjoying each other's company. When they ate the parfait, mum broke into sobs as my dad sat next to her and hugged her tightly.

 _A job well done if I do say so myself._

I smiled and went into my room to do homework. I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep and when I woke up, it was morning.

"Oh shit! I'm late for school!"

I grabbed all my stuff and threw it into my school bag. I quickly got changed, brushed my teeth and made breakfast and my bento. Mum and dad were probably at work already or still in bed. I grabbed everything and ran out the door.

I made it to Teiko before the bell went and flopped myself onto my desk.

"Mo~ Dai-Chan! I made you breakfast! Why won't you eat it?"

"Because I don't need breakfast!"

I sighed, they always walked into the classroom arguing.

"Morning Dai-kun, Momoi-san!"

They both jumped.

"Tetsu, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Actually, I was here from the start."

"I'll never get used to this."

"No…no you won't!"

"ALRIGHT SETTLE DOWN!"

We all stopped talking as our home room teacher walked in. She called the roll and when she called my name, she thought I was away again until Aomine spoke up for me.

"Sensei! She is here!"

"Where?!"

I put up my hand and Aomine pointed to me. She jolted slightly and huffed.

Lessons were so boring. The sad thing was I could never fall asleep in class and Aomine could.

I could see Momoi rolling her eyes as he spotted Aomine snoring away, the teacher either had noticed and didn't care or hadn't noticed but I don't think it was the latter.

The bell went for lunch and I went over and woke up Aomine.

"Dai-kun! Wake up, it's lunch time."

No matter what I did, he wouldn't budge. So I decided to pull the table away and when I did, Aomine fell forward, face first onto the floor.

"Bastard! Tetsu! What the hell!?"

"I tried to wake you up before but you didn't budge so I had to resort to this."

He rubbed the back of his head and got up.

We went up to the roof top and ate our lunch together.

"What do you have?"

"Um? Yesterday's left overs. What about you?"

His face went dark and he sighed,

"Satsuki made me some lunch. Although I'm too scared to eat it."

"It can't be that bad."

"Here try some then and you'll see."

I looked at the 'bento' and saw the rice was like porridge, the meat I think it was….was all burnt and the vegetables, well they didn't resemble vegetables anymore.

"That's okay, I mean it tastes better than it looks right?"

I took a bite of the rice and meat and I felt my mouth explode. The rice was so soft but the meat was tough and chewy and bitter. The sauce that came from the meat was sweet though and it was a very interesting build up of flavor.

"So?"

I gave a weak smile to Aomine before swallowing and gulping down the rest of my water.

"Okay, it wasn't great but at least it was edible. Here I'll eat it, you eat mine."

"What?! Really?!"

"Yeah, here."

I gave him my bento and he ate like there was no tomorrow.

"This is so good! Thanks Tetsu!"

"It's fine."

I somehow managed to eat the rest of Momoi's bento and we headed to the classroom.

"Kuroko."

I turned around to see Akashi approach.

"Oh hi Seijuro-kun! Is there something wrong?"

He smiled,

"No, I just wanted to say hi."

"Well, hi then."

"What lessons do you have next?"

"Hm? Um….I think it was math or was it history? One of the two. What about you?"

"I have English. How was your lunch?"

I shivered,

"it was interesting."

Aomine butt in,

"She ate Satsuki's bento for me. Tetsu's a real life saver."

I could slightly see Akashi pale at the thought of Momoi's cooking and he gave my a sympathetic look,

"I see, well I will see you both at training later. Don't be late."

"Yep!"

"Oh and one more thing Kuroko, I have a task for you but I will explain it in training today."

With that Akashi smirked and walked off leaving Aomine and I confused.

"I don't like that look he gave you Tetsu."

"I don't either Dai-kun."

 **End of Chapter**

 **I'm sorry if that was a quick chapter. I just wanted to leave it there because well, cliff hanger! Anyway, I'm guessing some of you know what's going to happen next? A certain someone showing up?**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter okay? See you then!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 – The arrival of the copycat**

 **Hi guys long time no see. I'm sorry for the long wait, it's just haven't been in the mood for writing but I feel like I should write because well, you guys are what keeps me motivated!**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB SADLY**

"Tetsu, I still don't like what that crazy Akashi said before."

"I don't either…."

Well when we arrived at the gym, Akashi approached me with his usual neutral expression but I could the sly look in his eyes. I gulped.

"Ah, you're here. I would like to introduce you to your new student."

 _Huh? student?_

A tall guy with medium length blonde hair and a happy go lucky expression walked up to us waving like a mad person.

"Aominecchi! You must be the awesome teacher I heard that was going to help me with basketball!"

Aomine frowned,

"Huh? what are you on about? And Aominecchi?! Don't call me that!"

Kise cocked his head to the side in confusion,

"Heh? But Akashicchi said that my teacher for basketball was here… There's only you here…"

I sighed,

"Hi there, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya…I think I am the one who is meant to teach you."

There was a pause and Kise looked down and jumped back in shock,

"AH! What the? Since when were you there?!"

"Actually, I've been here since the beginning…."

Kise scoffed at me and turned to Akashi,

"Seriously? This is the person who is going to teach me? Jeez, I should just teach myself then…."

Aomine smacked him in the back of the head causing him to fall flat on his face.

"OW! Aominecchi? What was that for?"

"Teme! You talk shit about Tetsu one more time and I'll kill you!"

"Eh? Why? She your girlfriend or something?"

Aomine went slightly red and then started to fist fight with Kise. I turned to Akashi with a hopeless look and he returned the expression.

"Enough. Kise, you will be mentored by Kuroko and that's final."

"Tsk…Fine but if she isn't good enough then I'll teach myself."

That's when I lost my patience and kicked him in the back of the knee causing him to stumble.

"Ow! What the?"

"Listen up rookie…I may appear weak but don't let that fool you. I've worked harder than you or anyone here to reach the position that I am in now, so if you want to test me, go ahead. I won't be responsible for you crying when I beat you."

"Kuroko, you will be playing the second string game with Kise in tomorrow's match."

"Sure."

I shot Kise a glare which caused him to flinch before I walked off with Aomine.

"Damn it Tetsu, that was one scary ass glare."

"That brat needs to know his place."

Aomine chuckled,

"Man, you sure sound like Akashi right now."

I shot him a smile,

"Perhaps his personality has been rubbing off on me."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you stay around him…"

"We should stop talking about him, you wouldn't want Seijuro-kun to overhear this conversation and kill you for it."

"Let's see him try!"

"See him try what now Aomine?"

Both of us flinched as we saw our red headed vice captain staring at us with a neutral expression that was hiding a killer intent.

"Um…uh.."

"He wanted to see you try and beat him in a one on one match."

Aomine turned to me with a glare and began to shake me furiously,

"What the hell Tetsu?! You want me to die?!"

"No, I was simply stating the truth, anyway…I gotta head home early. I'll be going now Seijuro-kun, Dai-kun."

I left the horrified Aomine with Akashi and giggled as I left the school gates. I bet when I get home, he would call me to complain.

However when I got home, there was no one. Again, my parents were not home and Hibiki was still away. I made myself dinner from the things I found in the fridge and went up to do my homework. I couldn't help but get so bloody distracted. In the end, I gave up on doing homework and just flopped onto my bed. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and rushed to turn in off. I looked down I realized that I was already on my fifth alarm. _Shit! My fifth alarm! I'm going to be late!_

I rushed out of my room after getting changed with my sport bag, quickly made some breakfast, checked all the taps were turned off, the lights were all out and windows and doors were all locked before rushing out.

I saw the school gates closing as I approached the school and kept running and luckily made it through.

The day went by so slowly and I couldn't help but feel restless. It was most likely due to the fact that I was having a match today, not official but still a match. Then my happy thoughts went away as I realized that I was going to be playing with that brat Kise.

 _Oh just wait until I show him a thing or two!_

That afternoon, I got changed into my uniform. I tied my hair up into a high ponytail and walked out to my team.

"Eh so you showed up Kuroko-san."

"Why wouldn't I Kise-kun?"

Before he could say anything, the second string coach told us to gather round and discussed our game plan. Then we headed onto the court for our match.

The game began and already, Kise was being a ball hog. Kinda reminded me of Aomine but at least Aomine didn't look down on people and actually passed the ball often.

I decided to show him what basketball really was. I beckoned to a teammate to pass me the ball and I passed it to Kise who was unaware of the ball's path. He managed to catch it and the shocked look on his face told me that I had left an impression on him.

Throughout the game, I continued to pass and not shoot to steer attention away from me and with Kise's skill and my passing, we managed to win.

"Wow! Sugoi Kurokocchi!"

"EH? Kurokocchi? Since when did you call me that?"

"Now! You're soooo cool! Could you teach me how to do that!?"

"No."

"EH! So mean!"

"There's no point in me teaching you Kise-kun. You wouldn't be able to use it anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"When you get into first strings, you'll see. I have high hopes for you Kise!"

"Mo…She's kinda cute when she acts big…"

"I can still hear you."

"EH!?"

The next day it was confirmed that Haizaki had quit the basketball team and because of that, Kise had been moved from second string to first.

"Oh well can't be helped."

"That's a bit cold now isn't it Dai-kun?"

"Hm? No, after all you did try to talk him out of it and since he's such a prideful bastard, if we talked to him, he'd probably get even more pissed."

"I guess so…"

Then coach Sanada told us to gather round.

"Alright, from now on, the head coach will be in charge."

The whole first string started to chatter.

"For real?"

"Seriously?"

I cocked my head to the side.

"Hey Dai-kun…What kind of person is he?"

"Ah yeah! It's your first time."

Then I heard a deep voice from behind me and saw Aomine flinch.

"That's true…then I should at least say hello."

I felt a hand on my should and I jumped with shock and turned to see a middle aged man, maybe older with white hair that was slicked back and a gentle smile on his face.

He didn't look so bad…I guess.

"I'm Kozo Shirogane, the coach. It's nice to meet you Kuroko-san."

"Ah, It's nice to meet you too Coach. Um, how'd you know my name?"

"Well naturally, I remember all our players' names."

"He did drop by practice often."

I turned to see crimson eyes look at me with interest.

"Really? I never noticed. Wait…that means he saw everything in practice including-"

I paled at the thought that he may have seen the incident with Akashi where I fell on him, and also my struggles in training where I couldn't keep up and passed out a couple of times.

"It's fine Kuroko…He wants to see the players in their natural form so he usually watches silently from the second floor."

"Hm…Well, you guys make him seem like such a tyrant. He doesn't seem to be that bad, he's kinda nice."

Immediately after I said that, Akashi sweat dropped and looked away and the others turned to me like I was spewing nonsense.

"That's so not true Tetsu…"

"Why not?"

Before anyone could explain why, the coach began to talk.

"The real practice starts not. It'll be a lot harder, but don't worry…nothing kills the young."

Aomine continued to face forward, but the look on his face told me that he wasn't kidding when he said the coach was super scary.

"He's simply as strict as the devil himself."

"Oh god…I'm pretty much dead then."

"Don't worry Tetsu, I'll make sure to bury you in a nice spot."

"Thanks Dai-kun, I'd prefer to be buried in a place with a nice view if you wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, sure. I'll visit sometimes."

Midorima rolled his eyes at our nonsense but I could see the amusement in his eyes. That damn Tsundere couldn't hide his feelings for shit.

"Oh one more thing. Akashi."

"here."

Akashi stepped forward to the front and faced us.

"As of today, Akashi Seijuro will replace Nijimura as the team captain. I'm sure the third years probably have something to say but this decision is for victory. Accept it. Nijimura has done well until now."

He bowed and thanked us and I looked at Akashi, I could see that there was some hesitation in his eyes but that was quickly buried when our eyes made contact and that hesitation was replaced with amusement.

Practice ended and all of us walked home together except Akashi because he now had captain things to do.

"Well that surprised me…"

Murasakibara walked in front with an open packet of chips and was stuffing his face with them.

"No kidding. I knew Akashi was really good, but captain already…jeez, he's even crazier than I expected."

"hm…I wasn't expecting that. But wouldn't Seijuro-kun have a ton of things to do now and he's only second year like us."

Midorima, being the closest one to Akashi pushed his glasses up as he explained to us that Akashi was from a distinguished family in Japan and that he was expected to be the best at everything. It made me feel sorry for him, after all he was only in middle school and he already had a shit ton of expectations and things to do.

"He has more ability in organizing teams and fulfilling his captain role than Nijimura."

"Ah really? What about you Midorimacchi!? You seem to have that skill too!"

"Not as much as Akashi. And also…Murasakibara, stop eating while walking."

"Hm? No way."

"Oi! Come on!"

Murasakibara looked away and Midorima glared at him. They both seemed to continue to glare at each other and I felt like their relationship was getting even worse by the day. They were polar opposites. Midorima was proper and made sure that he tried his best in everything, while Murasakibara was lazy and didn't care about anything.

Kise shuffled over to where Aomine and I were standing and asked,

"Hey, don't those two get along?"

Aomine shrugged,

"it's not that they don't get along…Midorima's the type who needs things prim and proper and Murasakibara tends to be careless, they never really got along to begin with."

"it's fine though Ki-kun…It may seem horrible but that's how they work things out. After all they are polar opposites, like Dai-kun is in relation to Seijuro-kun."

"Ah I see."

A couple of days later, something set off Midorima and he began to argue with Murasakibara, again.

"Why are you, in fact, standing there!? If you screened there, I would've been completely open!"

"Huh? Why would I do something so tiresome when all you need to do was pass to me, Mido-chin?!"

They grabbed each other's shirts and began to yell at each other,

"It's better for me to make the shot!"

The coaches who were watching from the sidelines watched in disbelief. Sure those two fight, but things had gotten out of hand lately.

Everyone watched from the sidelines as the two continued to bicker like an old couple.

"Oi! What are you going to do Captain Akashi?"

"Let's observe a bit more."

I was beginning to get a headache so I approached them.

"I've had it Mido-chin~"

"Me too in fact!"

"Alright enough you too! Please stop fighting! Even if you argue like an old couple, it's not going to solve anything. Even I could win against both of you as you are now."

That really got their attention. Both glared at me like I had said something taboo and both forgot the fact that they were arguing with each other.

"I'll prove it to you, if we play a match after practice."

That finally got the two to stop arguing.

"First to ten with these teams win."

The two teams were Aomine, Kise and I while the other team was Murasakibara, Akashi and Midorima.

The match was very intense and everyone realized that the other members were just as good or even better than they were.

"Oi Aka-chin, are you slacking off?"

"No, I've been playing as I usually do."

I sent the ball flying to the hoop for Aomine but Kise jumped up too and the two collided mid-air and fell.

"Ouch…What was that, Kise? That was my return pass from Tetsu!"

"What was that? Any way you look at it, that was mine!"

They both jumped up and yelled at each other,

"That was for me!"

"For me!"

Then they began to fight each other, tug at each other's hair, punch and wrestle like two children fighting over a toy.

"Why are you in fact starting a fight as well?!"

Midorima and Murasakibara stared as the two continued to wrestle each other and fight over who that ball was meant for.

Murasakibara sighed and stared in disbelief.

"Man…All of this had gotten way too dumb."

"For now…I do in fact understand that we were acting disgracefully, Kuroko."

I collapsed to the ground in a heap as my legs stopped working after running around like a mad person after Kise and Aomine. I realized that it was getting tough for me to keep up and I needed to make sure that I could or I wouldn't benefit the team.

I laughed as I realized that despite the fact that everyone had been fighting, I couldn't and wouldn't ask for a better team than this.

"Kurokocchi are you alright?"

"Looks like the heat has gotten to her head."

"Kuroko don't lie on the floor like that. it's dirty."

"Sorry but, you guys remind me of a bunch of children that's all."

Midorima huffed,

"Speak for yourself."

"Well I wasn't the one who had been arguing with Mura-kun like an old woman."

"Who's an old woman?!"

"You are!"

"KUROKO!"

Then Kise and Aomine burst into laughter and I couldn't help it either and the tension in the court had died down.

"Hey Kuroko."

"Yes Midori-kun?"

"The point of that match was to bring us back together was it not?"

"I dunno Midori-kun..was it?"

Midorima sighed and rolled his eyes.

"No matter how I see it, the only one that is the child here is you. However I will commend you on the fact that you managed to stop the fighting and the way you can judge and come up with solutions like that."

"Aw…Midori-kun is praising me. That's a first."

Midorima blushed and looked away,

"I wasn't praising you. I-Nevermind."

Then he walked off and headed home.

The next day, I was expecting to see Kise, Aomine and Midorima in practice but they weren't there because they were with the second years.

"So then Seijuro-kun, have you noticed lately?"

"Noticed what Kuroko?"

"Dai-kun has been getting a lot better."

"I have."

"I'm kinda worried."

"Why?"

"I dunno. It's just a feeling that I can't really ignore."

"I see."

"I have noticed that you have changed too."

"How so?"

"You've gotten more…um…how should I say it?...um…isolated…no…alone?"

"Why do you think that Kuroko?"

"You seem more distant..Ah that's the word! Distant. You don't hang around with us as much anymore. Is it because of your work load? You know, if you need help with anything, ask us! We would be glad to help you out right Mura-kun?"

"Hm? Yeah…"

I smiled at him and I saw his body relax a bit more and the expression on his face was less tense.

"Thank you Kuroko…But I assure you I'm fine."

"Tell you what, are you busy tonight Seijuro-kun?"

"No, I am free tonight, why is that?"

"Come over to my place. You too Mura-kun. I'll invite Dai-kun, Sat-Chan and the others too. I'll make you all dinner."

"It would be too much of a bother-"

"No way, you are coming over and that's final!"

Akashi finally gave up and agreed to come over as did Murasakibara after all, if there is free food, he's there.

After practice I met up with Aomine and invited him over. He agreed and we began to head home when he stopped and wanted to talk to me for a bit.

"Look Tetsu, lately I've been…well..kinda…nevermind."

"Dai-kun, if something is bothering you, you can tell me. I'm your best friend for crying out loud. Besides, I'm a good listener."

"Yeah, it's nothing really."

He looked away and I smirked,

"You know Dai-kun, you have a habit of looking away from people when you lie."

"EH?! How?"

"How? I've got the ability to observe and analyse people ever since I was young. Due to my parents frequently leaving me alone due to their work and because I'm pretty lonely, I've spent that alone time observing people and analyzing them. It's a good skill to have, since it's been helping me with my misdirection and how I should use it on certain people."

"Heh? You've been pretty busy then haven't you?"

"You could say that!"

"TETSU-CHAN~"

I got tackled by a flying pink bolt and fell to the ground.

"Let's go home together!"

"Sat-Chan, you're squishing me."

"Ah sorry, sorry."

"Satsuki, don't just tackle people!"

"Shut up Dai-Chan! You're one to talk!"

I brushed myself off and turned to Momoi,

"By the way Sat-Chan, I wanted to invite you over for dinner tonight. You're not busy are you?"

"Sorry Tetsu-Chan…I've got something on tonight. Maybe another time."

"Sure…"

"MINA!"

I turned to see Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara walk out.

"Let's go get ice-cream!"

"Actually Ki-kun, I was wondering if you and Midori-kun wanted to come over to my place and have dinner. After all, we're all here."

"Eh? Sure! I've always wanted to come over to your place Kurokocchi!"

"What about you Midori-kun?"

"Fine. I'm not busy tonight."

"Alrighty then. We've gotta wait though."

"Eh? Why Kuroko?"

"I hope you aren't forgetting about my Shintaro."

Akashi walked out from the building and I smiled.

"Looks like we are all here."

So we all walked to my place and the group settled themselves into the living room.

"Wow! Kurokocchi, you're place is pretty big. It's really comfy too!"

"Thanks Ki-kun. Anyway, please make yourselves at home. You'll have to wait for a bit though, I gotta cook."

"Would you like some help Kuroko?"

"It's alright Seijuro-kun. I've made everything already, I just have to heat up and prepare some more stuff that's all. I won't be long."

"you sure Tetsu?"

"Yep!"

"Hey Kuro-chin~ Do you live by yourself?"

"No. I live with my parents but they often work late and don't come home until midnight sometimes. And my older brother is studying at a boarding school and I haven't seen him for a couple of months."

"Wow, you must be pretty lonely then."

"Nope. Not at all, since I have you guys."

Kise hugged me from behind and Aomine smacked him and told him to get lost so I could finish up for dinner.

Midorima and Akashi helped me to prepare the table and I placed the giant pot of hot pot since it could feed a lot of people and I knew how much Aomine and Murasakibara could eat.

"Itadakimasu!"

Everyone stared at the hot pot not knowing who should go first which surprised me because usually Murasakibara would have just dug into it.

The silence was getting quite awkward until I took a piece of meat and then everyone started to take things out of the pot and into their bowls.

"Holy Shit! This is amazing Tetsu!"

"I agree, it's so good Kurokocchi!"

"Kuro-chin~ I didn't know you could cook."

"Well, I had to learn by myself because if I didn't make dinner for myself, I would have starved."

"The flavours go quite well together. It's delicious."

"I agree."

"Ahaha, thanks Seijuro-kun, Midori-kun."

After everyone ate their fill, Kise and Aomine helped me clean up.

"Thanks for coming over guys. it was really fun!"

"Thank you for inviting us for dinner Kuroko. It was very delicious."

"I think I should come over more often!"

"NO way Kise!"

"Eh? Why not Aominecchi!?"

"It's fine Dai-kun, I wouldn't mind if all of you came over often."

Kise burst into tears,

"You must be so lonely Kurokocchi! Don't worry! I'll comfort you."

"Hell no!"

Due to the laughing and shouting, no one heard the front door open and my parents walked in.

"HAH?! TETSUYA?!"

Everyone froze as they stared up at my parents who were staring back in shock.

My dad stepped forward and pointed at the boys,

"Tetsuya! Why are there boys in our house!? You've gotten into trouble haven't you!? DARLING! OUR DAUGHTER HAS GOTTEN REBELLIOUS! WHAT SHOULD WE D-"

My mum covered his mouth with her hands and sighed,

"I apologise for my husband's behaviour. You must be the basketball team that Tetsuya is always talking about. It's a pleasure to meet you all and thank you for looking after my daughter. As for you darling…"

My mother's gentle smile turned into a chilling one as she turned to my father,

"You are going to apologise for your rude behaviour!"

"Yes darling… I apologise for my behaviour. It's nice to meet you boys and I thank you for looking after my precious daughter."

Akashi stood up and shook my father's hand,

"That's quite alright sir, my name is Akashi Seijuro and I am the captain of the Teiko basketball, I thank you for allowing us to play with your daughter. She is very gifted."

My mum's eyes lit up and began to sparkle,

"Dear me, what a charming young man! I am Kuroko Hinami and this is my husband Kuroko Yamato. You can just call me HInami though."

"Mum, dad, you've met Seijuro-kun and Dai-kun right?"

"Hmm."

"I'll introduce you to the others,"

"This is Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi and Kise Ryota."

"Wow, Murasakibara-kun, you're quite tall aren't you?"

"Eh? Hm, yeah I guess so."

"Hinami-san, Kurokocchi is such a good cook!"

"Well she did learn it herself after all, I was never at home to teach her or be with her."

The situation got awkward and thankfully Midorima broke the silence,

"I think that it's quite late and I have to be getting home for school tomorrow."

"Ah yes, well, thank you for allowing us to have dinner here and it was a pleasure to meet you."

"No worries Akashi-kun. It was a pleasure to meet you all and I hope you can come again."

They all left and then my mum and dad tackled me with questions.

"Tetsuya! You never told me how handsome they all are! Who do you like best? I would say Akashi-kun because he is so charming and handsome but I feel like Aomine and Kise are such sweethearts. Midorima is too serious but he is still handsome. Murasakibara is such a sweetheart too."

"Honey!? What are you talking about?! She can't date yet! Tetsuya is still too young and I will not allow her innocence to be taken by some basketball junky!"

"Darling! She is old enough now!"

"She is still my precious darling! If they want her, they will have to go through me!"

"ENOUGH!"

I shouted,

"Mum, honestly, they are all just friends right now and I can't worry about that stuff yet. And dad, I'm not a little girl anymore, I can decide things for myself. You should both get some rest. I left you some hot pot on the stove."

I headed upstairs when I heard my mum say,

"I still think that she and Akashi would make a very cute and successful couple."

"Honey….i hate to admit it, but I think so too. That doesn't mean I accept it."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

I managed to finish my math homework and English before taking a shower and heading to bed. I was laying on my bed and looked at my phone when I saw Aomine call.

"Dai-kun?"

"Ah Tetsu. I wanted to say thanks, I didn't get to because your parents arrived. Also I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Hm, sure, I'll listen."

"Uh…I-I-I wanted to say….that…uh…I…had a great time at your place. Your parents are kinda fun, and sorry if you got in trouble."

"It's fine, they were okay with it. My dad is just a drama queen that's all."

"Yeah…."

There was a very long pause but I could still hear his deep breathing on the other side of the phone,

"Dai-kun?"

"That's not what I wanted to say…."

"Hm? What did you want to say?"

"I…uh…I just wanted to say that I'm glad that you're my partner and best friend!"

I chuckled,

"Thanks Dai-kun…I couldn't ask for a better partner than you. Also I just remembered that I needed to ask you something. I know that you don't like the food Sat-chan makes for you so from now on, do you want me to make lunch for you? You're going to have to break the bad news to her though."

There was this silence on the other side before he said sure. We talked for a little bit more about training and basketball before I began to feel my eyes drooping.

"Sorry Dai-kun, but I gotta call it a night. I'll see you tomorrow at school yeah?"

"Yeah. See ya Tetsu."

"Night Dai-kun~"

 **End of chapter**

 **Hi guys! Just some AomineXKuroko fluff well, i wouldn't really call it fluff but meh. I actually still haven't decided the couple yet because I'm torn between Aomine and Akashi and Kagami but I dunno…Anyway I hope that you enjoyed that chapter and please look forward to the next one!**

 **THANKS GUYS FOR READING!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 – Be my guest…not.**

 **Hello, long time no see! Sorry but I've got lots of work lately and I haven't had anytime to do anything but work and slowly kill myself inside bit by bit… Anyway please enjoy!**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB**

The next morning, I got to school but my eyes wouldn't open. I could barely see in front of me and managed to avoid bumping into people by hearing their voices. I was beginning to think I was part bat or something.

"Good morning Kuroko."

 _I swear someone said my name…I dunno, I'm so bloody tired._

I let out a quiet yawn before I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and jolted forward, causing my feet to buckle beneath me and I fell face first onto the floor.

"ow…"

"Kuroko are you alright?"

I opened one eye to see shimmering crimson hair.

"Ah Seijuro-kun… sorry were you calling me?"

"Yes. You don't look well."

He helped me up and began to walk with me to class.

"I had a rough night. I spent hours talking to Dai-kun…can't really remember what we talked about though…I dunno Seijuro-kun, I haven't been getting much sleep lately. It's like it's a sign that something is going to happen or something."

"Interesting thought. Will you be alright today at training?"

"Hm? Of course….nothing could keep me away from basketball!"

He chuckled lightly, his face brightening slightly before going back to the usual Akashi expression.

"Get more rest tonight. I will see you later."

"Yeah…see you Seijuro-kun!"

I turned to walk into the class when I was greeted by the door. literally. I had walked straight into the door with a bang and then I found myself on the floor.

When I woke up, I was in the nurse's office with an ice pack on my forehead.

"Ow, I feel like I was hit with a brick."

"Close, but you got hit by a door, Tetsu you idiot."

I was greeted by a pair of striking navy eyes looking at me with a tired expression.

"Dai-kun…you have bags underneath your eyes."

"Shut up, so do you."

"This is kinda your fault for calling me at night to talk."

"EH?! Blame me?! You're the one who-"

The nurse came in with a annoyed expression.

"Aomine-kun I thought I told you to go back to class! Oh Kuroko-san you are awake! How is your head feeling?"

Aomine grumbled but ignored the nurse to her annoyance but she ignored him and came back to me.

"There's no other way to say it but it feels like I've been hit with a brick."

"Well you were hit by a door. Anyway, does it still hurt badly?"

"It's better, I mean it's sore but I think I can manage."

"That's good to hear but I think you should rest for another lesson and you can leave at lunch."

"WAIT?! I'VE BEEN HERE FOR THREE LESSONS?!"

"it was a mild concussion. I wouldn't recommend do anything physically exerting for a while."

"But I have basketball training today and a game tomorrow!?"

"I'm sorry but it would be best if you sat them out. I think you will be fine next week but for now please sit them out. I will write a note for your coach."

"It's alright, a note isn't needed-"

"Kuroko-san, as the school's nurse, I have a job to make sure the students are safe and healthy so as much as I would like you to play sport, it would be in your interest to look after yourself."

"Tetsu's right… if she's fine then she's fine!"

The nurse turned back to him with a glare that could match Akashi's and pointed to the door.

"Aomine-kun… please go back to class, you are not injured nor are you helping so go!"

Aomine flinched before muttering something and leaving. I knew he would probably go and hide somewhere else and I bet so did the nurse.

" Okay, I will sit out."

"Good girl! Now rest and if I need to, I will wake you up at lunch."

I was about to close my eyes when I heard the nurse say to me,

"Ah also I think you should thank Akashi-kun, after all he was the one who brought you into the infirmary after you hit your head."

"Heh? Really?!"

"Yep! When he carried you in, he was covered in blood and I was horrified until he explained that when you got hit by the door, you had a blood nose and because he was carrying you, he got blood on his shirt."

I instantly went red. Even more red than Akashi's hair.

"W-what?! Eh? I-I'm…"

The nurse laughed and looked over at me,

"What should I do? I'm think I would die of embarrassment before I could apologise. I'd probably melt in shame if I saw him!"

"Kuroko-san, it's okay. He would understand after all you are good friends with him aren't you? just apologise and thank him. it would be more shameful if you didn't."

"Yeah…I guess so…"

However, it was embarrassing to see him after that so I tried to forget about it for now and closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep.

"Kuroko-san, it's lunch time."

"Hm? 5 more minutes…I'm not ready to get up yet…."

I snuggled further into the pillow when a flash of bright light ruined the moment and I got up.

"Rise and shine. I think you'll be fine, there's a bit of a bump but other than that, you are free to go. Oh and remember, no basketball for a week. I've already given the note to Coach Shirogane. He was a bit grumpy but he's okay with it."

"Thank you…"

"Alright off you go."

I left the nurses office with my eyes wide open. At least now I could see where I was going.

"KUROKOCCHI!"

I was suddenly tackled by a flying golden mass and once again I was on the floor. I think the floor and I were going to get very well acquainted after today.

"I am so sorry Kurokocchi are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine Ki-kun…except I think I've met the floor enough times today."

"DAMN IT KISE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO TETSU!?"

Kise was then flung back and the two started to fight.

"What is all this ruckus about?"

The two instantly stopped upon hearing the sound of their scary captain.

"Kuroko you are better now. How is your head?"

Suddenly I turned and ran for my life. I didn't know where I was headed but I just ran. I heard Aomine and Kise call my name in confusion but I didn't turn back and just kept running.

I eventually ended up hiding behind a tree and brought my hands to my face in utter embarrassment.

"GOD!? WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF?"

Some of the students turned and looked at me weird. This couldn't get any weirder right? I sat there hoping that I was right. Maybe I should ask Midorima about my lucky item and get one.

I had left my lunch in my bag and I was starving and I had Aomine's lunch too. I crept around the school, trying to avoid Akashi. Eventually I got to my bag without running into Akashi and grabbed the bento boxes. I went to our usual eating spot and the group was there and lucky for me, no Akashi.

"Dai-kun, here's your lunch."

"AH?! TETSU?! Don't creep up on people like that! and what the hell happened before? why did you run away?"

"Nothing, you want your lunch or not!?"

I gave him the bento and began to eat mine.

"EH? Kuro-chin ran away?"

"NO! I forgot I had something to do that's all."

Kise looked at me with a confused look.

"Really? As soon as Akashicchi showed up you ran."

I glared at Kise to shut up but he didn't notice and then Aomine's smirk turned dangerous.

"Is this because of what happened this morning? Is Tetsu embarrassed that she got blood on Akashi's shirt?"

Aomine sniggered and I went bright red and got up.

"I'm thirsty….i'm going to get a drink, stupid Dai-kun…"

I quickly left after hearing Kise,

"WHAT? WHY WAS KUROKOCCHI BLEEDING?"

"SHUT UP KISE! DON'T YELL AT ME!"

"Kise-chin and Mine-chin are so loud…."

"I can never eat in peace with you two idiots."

At the vending machine I just stood there. I wasn't thirsty and even if I was, I had no money with me so I let out a sigh and forgot about what I was doing.

"Kuroko. Why did you run before?"

I instantly jumped up and was greeted by intense crimson eyes.

"Se-sei-k-k-kun? I-uh…uh, i was in a hurry to go somewhere…ehehehe…"

"Kuroko, you can't lie to me. I can tell that you are lying."

My face suddenly rose in temperature.

"Kuroko, are you alright? Your face is all red…"

He went to reach for my face when I back away,

"No…stay back."

He stopped and cocked his head to the side. This was getting so bloody awkward. Then the nurse's words started to replay in my head. _Just apologise and thank him. it would be more shameful if you didn't._

"uh…Seijuro-kun. About before…in the morning, I would like to apologise for getting blood on your shirt and thank you for carrying me to the infirmary. I was kinda embarrassed when the nurse told me what happened when I woke up…so…I kinda tried avoiding you. Sorry."

Akashi then laughed, not chuckled but laughed.

"What a ridiculous thing to do Kuroko."

I instantly went red again.

"Maybe the hit to the head was enough to make me do that."

"Apology accepted, although, saying sorry isn't enough to get rid of the blood stain on my shirt."

His smile turned deadly, I knew he was going to triple my training or something.

"Kuroko, I think it would be fair if to make up for the accident this morning, you would accompany me this evening for dinner."

"Eh?"

 _Is that it? Dinner? I thought he would make me scrub the gym floor or something._

"So how about it Kuroko?"

"Um…I think that is okay. I can leave a message for my parents. Is it only going to be us or are there your parents?"

Akashi's eyes went a bit dim for a bit but then regained their usual intensity.

"Yes, it will be just us."

"Okay…I think that would be alright. What time should I be there and where?"

"I will be at your house at 5:30 pm sharp to pick you up."

The lunch bell rang.

"Well, then I will see you later at training."

"Ah…about that…"

I looked away to avoid his eyes but for some reason, my gaze was brought back.

"The nurse told me that because I had a mild concussion, i'm not allowed to participate in training or games for a week or so. Coach Shirogane already knows about it."

He continued to stare at me which made me sort of uncomfortable.

"But you will still be at training though am I right?"

"Oh yeah…guess so."

"Very well, I will see you at training then."

"See you Seijuro-kun."

When I got went to collect my bento, I spotted Aomine and Kise behind the corner.

"Uh, guys what are you doing?"

They both jumped and fell on their butts.

"Dai-kun…Ki-kun were you eavesdropping?"

"No..no!"

"Yeah but it was damn Kise's idea!"

"WHAT? BLAME ME?! You wanted to know why she was taking so long!"

"And you suggested that we go look! And when we saw that Tetsu was talking to Akashi, I wanted to leave but Kise wanted to hear what you were talking about! Kise you damn nosy bastard!"

"AOMINECCHI!"

I sighed.

"So you heard everything?"

"Yeah, so that damn Akashi is making you eat with him as punishment…*whispers* sneaky bastard…"

"You are quite lucky that Seijuro-kun didn't find out or he would have your heads."

Both of them sweat dropped with relief.

"I know right…Akashicchi would kill us slowly."

"Anyway, the bell went a while ago. I've missed enough lessons today."

When I came into class, the teacher looked up at me and Aomine with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you late?"

"We went to the infirmary."

"Sorry we are late sensei."

"Very well, don't let it happen again, hurry up and sit down."

~No one's P.O.V~

Aomine couldn't shake the fact that Kuroko was so damn naïve. Akashi had pretty much forced her on a date and she thought it was just eating together. He didn't like that Akashi was taking advantage of her like this. In fact, he was jealous. It wasn't just jealousy but anger and frustration. The night before, when he was talking to her on the phone, he meant to tell her about his feelings. He was meant to say that he felt that she was more than just a partner and best friend but he didn't have the courage. Unlike Akashi who can do things without batting an eyelash, Aomine was a lot more shy, surprisingly.

"Damn it Tetsu, why do you do this to me?"

Kise was red, blushing red. He didn't know that Akashi was so bold and Kuroko was so ignorant. He kept thinking that maybe Akashi had beat him to it and Kuroko might fall for him. He had been with many girls before but Kuroko was different. She wasn't like other girls who were clingy, obsessed and tied him down. She made him genuinely happy. He couldn't explain this weird feeling but he recognized it as jealousy. He wasn't going to allow Akashi to steal the one thing that he treasured more than himself.

"I'm not letting you go Kurokocchi."

While Akashi was sitting in class, smugly smiling to himself inside. Of course he wouldn't let others see. He was filled with satisfaction for a reason he didn't know. His life had been filled with nothing but the urge to win and come on top of everyone else and not let anyone get in his way. However, upon entering Teiko, he had found many people who had brightened up his life in more ways than one. It may have not been obvious, but his love for basketball and the incredible people who play with him was the only thing that kept him sane in a harsh world of eat or be eaten. And the one person who stood out the most was Kuroko. She was the only who had made him laugh in so long. Her innocence, her presence, her smile, her whole being was something that Akashi would never let anyone else take. He had lost one important figure in his life and he wasn't going to let another one slip away.

"Kuroko…no Tetsuya…you are mine."

 **End of chapter**

 **I apologise for the short chapter. I found that I should end the chapter here. If I gain some sort of inspiration later on…I will add it to the chapter so keep an eye out or I might just upload another chapter.**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 – Today is such a great day…so great I got stitches.**

 **Hello my friends! Sorry but I don't really have much to say other than thank you so much for reading and giving such lovely comments! I really love you guys!**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB**

"Seijuro-kun…I don't feel well…I am sorry but I don't think I can make it to dinner tonight."

 _Urgh that's such a horrible excuse…I sound like an idiot!_

I paced my room staring at the clock as the seconds went by. It was 5 and I was drying my hair and deciding on what to wear to this "outing" with Akashi. I wasn't even sure if it was formal or not and I was trying to do everything at once. Akashi was arriving in half an hour and I wasn't even close to ready yet…

I had finished writing a note to my parents just in case and I was digging through dresses that were semi decent. In the end, I chose a simple lace pink dress that I had worn to a semi formal dinner hosted by my mother's boss. ( pin/390265123931185232/). I decided to curl my long blue hair and allowed it to flutter in the breeze. I found a pair of simple white heels to go with the dress and decided with no make up because I didn't know how to use it.

I started to wonder if this outfit was alright and was about to change when the bell chimed. I looked up and it was 5:30 sharp. I got to the front door, slightly stumbling in my heels and there was Akashi wearing the most dashing suit. The black suit really brought out his crimson hair and eyes and I couldn't help but stare.

There was an awkward silence as neither of us knew what to say until Akashi broke it and reached out for my hand.

"You look extremely lovely tonight Tetsuya."

"Tetsuya? Oh me… right I'm Tetsuya… you look really pretty too- uh I mean handsome- ah nice… yeah..nice…"

I wanted to punch myself for that because I was acting like a total idiot as Akashi chuckled at my retardedness.

"Thank you Tetsuya. You don't mind me calling you that, do you? Since we have known each other long enough and well enough, I thought it would be better to call you by your first name after all, you call me by mine."

"Sure…I have no problems with that. So where are we going?"

"That, Tetsuya, is a surprise."

He took my hand, which was so warm. The warmth of his hand rapidly spread onto my skin and I couldn't pull away.

Our eyes met and I was sucked into those deep and meaningful eyes. It was like drowning in a red sea only to be wrapped in a warm embrace.

"Tetsuya…Tetsuya…."

I snapped out of my daze as I got into the "car" and sat down on the soft and smooth leather seat. He sat next to me and I suddenly felt really awkward and wanted to jump out the car, even if it was moving. The car trip was so quiet and awkward. There was no other way to describe it other than awkward. The car next to us was playing Enamel by Sid and I started to hum. I totally forgot that I was in a car with Akashi and only realized that I should shut my mouth when he snickered.

"You sing well Tetsuya."

"Ah! Please ignore that!"

I was so embarrassed I really would have jumped out the car.

"We are here Young Master."

"Thank you."

Akashi got out the car first and then opened the door on my side and helped me out. He told me to link my arm with his.

I was quite surprised that Akashi had chosen a restaurant that wasn't extremely flashy. Sure it was luxurious and very formal looking, I was expecting him to eat at a super fancy pantsy restaurant. I then realized that I'd been here before. it was one of the restaurants that my mother was invited to for one of her workmate's engagement party. I also remembered the delicious steak they offered here, guess I knew what I was having already.

We entered the restaurant and Akashi and I were directed to a very nice window spot. The waiter came up to us and asked what we wanted to drink.

"I'll have water thanks."

"As will I, that's all for now."

He left and Akashi smiled at me.

"How do you like it here? I wasn't sure what kind of restaurant would suit your tastes."

"I love this place Seijuro-kun. In all honesty, I've been here before. it was my mum's workmate's engagement party."

Akashi kind of looked disappointed and I quickly rushed in to reassure him,

"When we got here, I thought that you were a psychic or something because I'd been here before."

"I assure you Tetsuya, I am no psychic."

"Really? Could have fooled me!"

We laughed, ate and talked about basketball and school and somehow we got to talking about our past.

"I'm sure you know already but ever since my mum and dad got their job promotion and my brother graduated, I've been pretty much alone and relied on myself for many things. I taught myself to cook and did everything around the house. I felt bad that my parents, after such a hard tiring day at work, would have to cook and clean after me so I decided to take care of that myself…after all, I had quite a lot of free time. Then I met someone who showed me to a whole new world. He became my best friend and he taught me how to play basketball, he was there for me when I was sad and lonely. But that changed when he moved away, I was once again alone. The good thing was he had given me his phone number so we talk often. He plans to meet us through basketball and play against us."

"Then we will be meeting soon."

"Yep! What about you Seijuro-kun? What was your childhood like?"

Akashi's eyes dimmed.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. Sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset."

He gave me a small smile which was filled with a sad look,

"My mother introduced basketball to me. She was my rock and strength. Being the heir to the company, my father pushed me from the very beginning to become number one, the best. My mother, being very kind hearted, took me out to play basketball after days of constant study. She was everything to me and my father and I loved her more than the world. However, she was taken by a sudden illness and passed away. My father grieved and he became even stricter than ever. I had to be perfect and even then, I had to be more than perfect. Although, I do not hate him nor do I hold a grudge. If not for his harshness, I would not be where I am today. Basketball and school is my only relief from the responsibilities that have been placed on my shoulder. That is why I play basketball."

Subconsciously, I grabbed Akashi's hand and squeezed it,

"Seijuro-kun, I am here for you! if you need a shoulder to lean on or someone to listen to your troubles I am here."

Akashi then grabbed my hands and gave it a peck.

"Thank you Tetsuya. It is an honour to have a friend like you. it is getting late…we still have school tomorrow. Are you finished with your meal?"

"Yes, it was a pleasure to have dinner with you Seijuro-kun…"

"Indeed."

We got into the car that was waiting for us outside and I suddenly felt my eyes begin to droop. I leaned on the nearest headrest only to find that it was Akashi's shoulder.

"Ah! I'm sorry!"

He gently pushed my head back onto his shoulder,

"That's quite alright Tetsuya. You can lean on me."

"Hahaha, I guess I'm the one that needs a shoulder to lean on huh?"

"Yes…although I will take that offer of yours and if required, will use your shoulder if I need."

I felt myself go red in the face and sighed.

"Ne…Seijuro-kun?"

"Yes, is there something wrong Tetsuya ?"

"Seijuro-kun is such a mouth full… is it alright if I call you Sei-kun?"

"I don't mind."

"Okay…Sei-kun."

The rest of the car ride was peaceful unlike before. When we arrived back at my house, it was 8:14.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school Sei-kun!"

"Thank you for a very lovely evening Tetsuya. I look forward to having dinner with you again another day."

"Yeah sure!"

Akashi waited into I was safely inside my house before he got into his car and left.

"Boy that was tiring…"

I walked into the living room to see a familiar messy, teal haired guy sitting on the couch.

"HIBIKI ONII-SAN?! YOU'RE HOME?!"

"AHHHHH! MY CUUUUTTEE LITTLE IMOUTO!"

He jumped on my and glomped my face. He started to cuddle me like I was a teddy bear. I managed to tear him off me which caused him to pout and whimper sadly.

"When did you get here?!"

"Um…like maybe half an hour!"

"Did you tell mum and dad? Jeez, I thought you were dead! You haven't called or messaged us since the start of the year! What were you doing? Were you messing around?! Is that why you didn't call?! Omg!"

"Ah! Calm down Tetsuya! It's been really busy and honestly, I wanted to get a hold of you guys but it's really intense! Besides I wanted this to be a surprise!"

 _How many surprises am I going to have in one day?! First I kiss the floor more times than I can count and now I am being showered by surprises…Really it really is the best day of my life….*hint sarcasm*_

"Also Tetsuya…I'm hungry.."

"Go make yourself some food then…I left some stuff in the fridge."

"I kinda ate that already."

"AND YOU'RE STILL HUNGRY? DID YOU STARVE YOURSELF AT THE BOARDING HOUSE OR WHAT?!"

"No, I'm just really hungry."

"Urgh Fine! I'll go the convenience store and buy some stuff. It's going to be nothing fancy."

"That's fine! Anything my cute imouto makes is good for me! But I will go with you!"

"No way! I can go by myself! Besides, you should unpack before mum and dad gets here. You wouldn't want them to know you're here before the big surprise right?"

"No! I am going with you and that's final!"

"Uh I don't think so! You smell like sweat and dirt! You haven't showered since you got here haven't you?!"

"Um…no… I don't smell that bad?"

He went red and finally let me go by myself. Although he turned my phone off silent and made sure that I had it on me at all times.

"Also if anything happens call me immediately! Understood?!"

"Yes mum! I'll be going now!"

"Stay safe Tetsuya!"

I grabbed my purse and a small shopping bag with me and headed to the convenience store. Lucky for me, my house was close to the convenience store and the streets were brightly lit. Also the area was busy and full of people, so even if I was to get attacked, there would be lots of people who would see it and come to my help. That's one of the things that I love about this neighbourhood, everyone looked out for each other.

As I was approaching the convenience store via the park, towards the car park, I heard yelling and went to investigate.

"Hey why not ditch your ugly guy and come with me? I can show you more fun than that guy…"

"Hey! Let go of my girlfriend!"

"Takashi! Hey you get your hands off me!"

I was going to walk past as I didn't like violence until I saw that the guy who had initiated the fight was none other than Haizaki. This was the first time I had seen him since he quit the basketball team, even around school, I hadn't seen him since. I saw Haizaki raise his fist and punch the poor guy in the face.

The girl screamed and tried to push Haizaki away but he shoved her aside and continued to bash the guy. He grabbed the guy's head and smashed his head against a the window of a car. His head was bleeding and shattered glass lined the floor.

The guy fell to the floor, groaning in pain and the girl was bawling her eyes out as she started to punch Haizaki several times. He finally got pissed and I knew he was going to hit her so I ran in and stopped him before his fist collided with the poor girl's face.

"Haizaki-kun that's enough!"

I shoved him hard and he fell onto the floor.

I ran up to the guy and saw that there was a small cut on his forehead but it was bleeding a lot.

"Go get help!"

The girl stood frozen,

"I SAID GET HELP!"

She snapped out of her frozen state and ran like the wind.

"Well, if it isn't Tetsuya? You're all dressed up, did you go on a cute little date with one of the guys? Who was it? I bet it was Daiki wasn't it? You two disgust me."

"I see you haven't changed your ways now have you!? Why do you always have to pick fights with people?"

"Cause I can Tetsuya. After damn Akashi kicked me out of the damn team, I had more time to kill. You shouldn't be jumping into someone else's business."

"Shut up Haizaki-kun…you have no right to just walk up to someone, try to steal their girlfriend and then beat the shit out of them. That's messed up Haizaki-kun, get a life."

He laughed and then he slowly approached me, his eyes gleaming with a killing intent. I stood my ground, ready for an attack although I knew, if he was to initiate a fight, I would lose. His size against mine was like a crocodile against a fox…absolutely no chance of winning.

"You know, you are such a goody two shoes. Always have to be the good one, the perfect one…you all disgust me! You, Daiki, Akashi, Ryota! Every single one of you! Pathetic!"

He lunged at me and tried to get a good solid punch but I managed to dodge out of the way. He came at me again, this time trying to tackle me to the ground. He clipped my foot and I fell backwards. He managed to get a punch on me and I knew that my face was going to bruise. I stopped struggling for a few seconds, pretending that I had given up which worked as Haizaki loosened up and I threw him off.

I managed to get up before he got up.

"He? So you can fight a bit huh? That's not enough to beat me though Tetsuya!"

I swiped at me but I ducked and kicked him hard in the knee, then I socked him in the nose, causing it to bleed.

"You'll pay for that Tetsuya!"

He lunged forward again, I jumped to the side but he grabbed my hair. I realized that he had been aiming for that.

He yanked on it causing me to wince in pain.

"Not so tough now huh? Get on your knees and beg Tetsuya. I might forgive you."

"Kiss my ass Haizaki you bastard!"

Haizaki kicked me in the stomach and I gasped in pain.

"What was that Tetsuya? Kick you harder?! OKAY!"

He kicked me in the chest and yanked my hair at the same time. I bit back tears and glared at him,

"Ha! You kick like a girl! Even a crippled old man can kick better than you!"

He sneered and went to kick me again when he was thrown back.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HAIZAKI YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

I looked up to see Aomine glaring at him and looking like he was ready to murder Haizaki. By the tree where the guy was before was the girl who most likely ran into Aomine and called him here.

"Tetsu, are you alright? The fuck happened? I'm going to kill him!"

Haizaki got up and rushed at Aomine. Aomine managed to dodge, but he didn't notice the shard of sharp glass in Haizaki's hand. I rushed forward and pushed Haizaki to the ground but in doing so, Haizaki had a clear shot and cut my thigh.

A sharp and throbbing pain spread up from the cut through my whole body and I let out a cry of pain. I felt a warm liquid rush down my thigh and blood covered my hands.

Aomine rushed forward and started yelling. The world began to go fuzzy and I remember seeing Haizaki stare in utter shock, blood on the shard and his hands. He dropped the shard of glass and sneered then walked away.

Aomine was in tears, sobbing as he tried to pick me up.

"I'm going to get yo-you to a hospital Tetsu! Don't you dare close your eyes! FUCK!"

He started to run and his tears fell onto my face. I saw the world fly past in a blur and I could hear concerned talking.

"Please help! She's hurt!"

"Get in my car, I'll take you to the hospital!"

"Thank you! Please…Tetsu… Stay with me!"

I saw Aomine's face one more time before the colours turned monochrome and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in the hospital. My leg was numb and I was dizzy.

"Tetsu!"

"Tetsu-Chan?!"

"Kurokocchi!"

"Kuro-chin~"

"Kuroko!"

"Tetsuya!"

Everyone was there, including my parents, the team and my brother.

"Guys? what are you doing here?"

My parents and brother rushed forward and kissed me on the forehead, tears rushing down their face.

"Daiki found your phone in your jacket and called your brother. He answered the phone while your father and I had just come home. He suddenly grabbed his jacket and ran, screaming into the phone, asking what hospital you were at. After I heard this, your father and I also ran to the hospital. When we arrived, Daiki was already here and so was your friends. what happened Tetsuya? What kind of stupid and dangerous situation did you get yourself into?!"

I told them everything that happened and all of them yelled at me at the same time,

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT WAS GOING ON IN YOUR MIND FOR YOU TO JUMP IN LIKE THAT!?"

"I couldn't just stand there! Haizaki was going to kill that guy and the girl was too stupid to go and get help!"

"Stupid! You should have run and gotten help! You really are an idiot! I shouldn't have let you go by yourself! It's all my fault!"

"Shut up Hibiki Onii-san! It's not your fault, what I did was from my own accord and I will reap what I sow!"

"Idiot! The doctor said that you have 14 stitches and you are not allowed to play sport for a month! A WHOLE MONTH!"

"What? No…it's not that serious! I'll be fine!"

"No Tetsuya, you will listen to what the doctor said, no sport for a month…I will tell the coach tomorrow for you."

"Sei-kun…don't, please don't do this! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

A week I could wait, but a month…sorry but I was going to play even if it killed me. But that was going to be difficult when I have 5 people plus my family and the coach to stop me from playing.

"I'm sorry Tetsuya, but it's for your own good."

"For once, I agree with Akashi. Tetsu please just rest…"

"Kurokocchi, don't worry, we'll visit you!"

That comment received a slap to the head from Aomine.

"Ow! Aominecchi!?"

"Shut up Kise! You're not helping!"

"Kuro-chin~ rest well, I'll bring snacks for you…if you need help, I'll even carry you~"

"Kuroko, if you want to heal faster, I wouldn't mind giving you your lucky items everyday…"

I couldn't even cry, the shock and hurt that was running laps around my head confused me, but I thanked Aomine for bringing me here and thanked the others for seeing if I was okay. I pulled a brave face to show that I had accepted my fate, but deep down, I was upset with myself. I almost regretted helping that couple. And even worse, I resented Haizaki, before I was just annoyed with him but now, I hated him.

"Do you want me to stay here with you Tetsuya?"

"It's okay mum, you have work tomorrow… you, dad and onii-san can go home… I'll be okay."

"Are you sure? I can call in sick-"

"Really, I'm fine…"

My mum saw that I was lying but she didn't want to push it. She knew that if she stayed, I would try to persuade her to go so to avoid fighting with me, my family left.

"You guys should go too. You have school tomorrow."

"Meh… I don't care…it's not like I work at school."

"Stupid Dai-Chan! Don't use Tetsu-Chan as an excuse to not go to school!"

"Don't yell Satsuki…it's a hospital."

Akashi glared at them both which caused them to shut up.

"Enough, as much I as I know you want to stay here with Tetsuya…it would be best to let her rest. We will see you as soon as possible. Rest well."

The others began to leave but Akashi stayed behind

"Hey why the hell can Akashi stay but I can't-"

"Do you want to fight me Aomine?"

"F-Fine!"

The group walked off, with Aomine grumbling behind. He gave me one last sad look before leaving.

"Sei-kun? Why aren't you going with the others?"

"Shh…rest. I know, you've been holding back your tears… I think I can lend you my shoulder again tonight… would you like that?"

He sat down next to me and let me lean my head on his shoulder and let the tears fall. I cried and cried. The tears wouldn't stop falling and I couldn't help but snuggle further into Akashi's embrace. He held me gently and allowed me to cry into his arms. I began to get tired form crying and went out cold.

~Akashi's P.O.V~

I let her lean on my shoulder. It was the second time that day. She held a brave face on to fool her parents and the others but I could see right through her. As her tears fell, I felt every bit of her sorrow in every drop. I couldn't explain it, but I had to hold her tighter, because if felt that if I didn't, she would shatter into pieces. Her sobs pulled at my heart. This reminded me of my mother's funeral, but I did not cry until I was alone where no one could see me weak and pathetic. I pressed her so close to me, I could feel her heart beating and I felt her warm, moist breath on my neck. She was so small, fragile, delicate and right now, she was like glass, fragile and see through. I had never seen her so upset. She was always coming to practice and school with a smile and never showing her sadness. Here, she was vulnerable and even in her misery, she made sure to hide it from others to avoid them worrying. She was braver than any hero and more beautiful than any flower.

Then her sobbing ceased and I felt her body rise and fall with every breath. I gently lay her down and heard her soft snoring, small whimpers. I chuckled lightly at how much she resembled a small child and bent down. Upon closer look at her face, I saw her long eyelashes brush against her cheeks and I wiped her tears away. Her cheeks were red and rosy and her pale blue hair drifted on her face. I brushed her hair from her forehead and kissed it gently, her frowned face relaxing and an almost peaceful expression replaced her previous one. She was never going to have to experience this sadness again. I will make sure of it because even the strongest of stone would eventually be worn away by the storms and harsh weather. Tetsuya, my lovely Tetsuya, was stronger than any stone, more beautiful than any flower and she was mine.

"Good night Tetsuya, rest well."

I looked at her sleeping form one last time, smiled softly and then left.

 **End of chapter**

 **HI GUYS! I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER! NOW, YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT REALLY HAPPENED WITH HAIZAKI! TO BE HONEST, I DON'T HATE HIM BUT HE IS A JERK.**

 **LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 – Cheer up**

 **Hi all! It's lovely to see you all again. Sorry for the late updates, I've had lots of work to do and it's all piling up like Mt Everest. However, I am being a procrastinating bum and decided to use that time to write this chapter. I hope y'all enjoy it.**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB**

I sat up on the hospital bed, my eyes were puffy from crying. However, I could still feel the warmth of Akashi's body when he held me close and let me cry on him. I blushed at that thought and covered my face with my hands.

My leg was still hurting like a bitch. As I thought about my leg, I got angry and regretted jumping in like an idiot. But, it was better that it was me than Aomine who got hurt. I smiled. I guess I loved him enough to jump in and disable myself for a month. It would have broken my heart more if Aomine got hurt instead of me, after all, he wouldn't be able to play basketball and that would crush him. Yeah sure it hurt like hell to know that I couldn't play for a month but at least I was mature and reasonable enough to avoid making it worse. If it was Aomine, he wouldn't care that he could hurt himself more if he played because he still would have played. Damn idiot is what he is.

I looked out the window. It was bright and sunny. A perfect day to play basketball but here I was, stuck in the hospital for another week or so. I wasn't paying attention when the doctor had talked to me about it. I heard the door open and turned to see Momoi walk in with a bouquet of flowers.

"Tetsu-Chan! I brought you a gift!"

"Ah, Sat-Chan! Thanks for visiting. How did the game go?"

She placed the lilies on the table and pulled a chair next to the bed.

"Ah we won of course! It was a really good game, the opponent was pretty strong."

I could tell by the expression on her face and the tone of her voice that there was more to it. Upon looking at my face, she probably knew that too.

"Dai-Chan and the others….they made a few mistakes during the game, like they were distracted and they weren't smiling when they won. They all had such sad faces."

I almost began to tear up.

"I see. Hit them all in the head for me."

She looked up with a confused expression.

"HUH? why?"

"Because they are being rude and shouldn't being worrying about anything else but the game. They shouldn't be thinking about me and concentrate."

Her face lit up slightly and she let out a small smile,

"What should I use to hit them with?"

"Hmm…..a baseball bat."

"NO! That would kill them!"

"I was kidding Sat-Chan. It should be an iron pole."

We burst into laughter and continued to laugh until our sides hurt.

"I have to go home now Tetsu-Chan…sorry I couldn't stay long."

"That's alright, it was so nice of you to come visit again so soon. Don't worry, I'll be outta this place at the end of the week."

"Really?!"

"yep, if everything goes well and I am healing like the doctor wants then yeah, I'll be out by the end of the week."

"Okay! That's great news! I'll see you tomorrow or sometime this week! See ya Tetsu-Chan! Get well soon!"

"See you Sat-Chan! Make sure to hit the guys for me!"

"You bet!"

She closed the door behind her and once again, I was alone in the empty white room. I turned back to the window and sighed.

My phone began to ring and I checked the caller ID to see that it was Aomine.

"Hello~"

"Ah Tetsu…We won the game."

"Congratulations! It must have been a really good game!"

"Yeah…it wasn't the same without you though."

"Now, listen here Dai-kun! Whether I am playing or not, you should not be celebrating at the end with glum faces. Once I get out of here, I'm going to hit you all and knock some sense into you!"

"Huh? How'd you know abou- Damn that Satsuki…"

"You wouldn't be able to hide it from me anyway, after all, I know you very well Dai-kun."

There was a silence on the other side when I heard a voice in the background,

"AOMINECCHI!? ARE YOU TALKING TO KUROKOCCHI?! I WANNA TALK TO HER TOO!"

"SHUT UP KISE! CALL HER ON YOUR OWN PHONE!"

"But you're talking to her, I can't call her."

"LATER YOU IDIOT!"

I sweat dropped.

"Dai-kun, if you're done, I'm going to hang up."

"Ah wait Tetsu, I wanted to say that I am sorry. I should have been the one who got hurt, not you. I am a shit partner and I should have stopped you, I've been regretting that night ever since and I keep seeing that scene over and over again in my dreams. It's haunting me and I-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH DAI-KUN!"

He stopped talking and I could hear his shallow breathing,

"What I did was purely my fault, not yours. If anyone is to blame it is me. I deserved what I got because I jumped into someone else's business and disregarded my safety. So don't you dare say that it was your fault. I'll get even more angry if I hear that you continue to talk like this and that this affected your play."

"Tetsu- I…I'm sorry."

"No Dai-kun, I'm sorry and thank you for caring about me. It's more than I could ever ask for."

"I'll come by tomorrow. See ya Tetsu."

"Wait! Let me talk to Kurokocchi too-"

Then Aomine hung up and I could imagine Aomine and Kise fighting right now.

A few minutes later, my family arrived. Hibiki had brought along some books and Mum had brought a nice bento box while Dad was in tears.

"Dear, stop crying like this, you will make her more upset."

"But Darling! I'm so sad! My precious darling is so sweet and adorable and I couldn't do anything to help."

"Dad, stop. There was honestly nothing you could do to stop this. And besides, you make me happier by visiting. So don't be sad."

My dad then started bawling and ran over to me and began to hug me. I smiled and hugged him back.

"I thought you would be hungry, so I brought you some lunch. It's your favourite!"

"Thanks mum! I could eat a horse."

Mum placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"What about you, have you all eaten yet?"

"Nope, but that's why we brought our lunch with us and we can have lunch together."

So we began to eat our lunch together and talked about my parent's work and Hibiki's study. It was a great feeling because, it had been so long since we all had lunch together and talked like this. Hibiki had gone off to study, and mum and dad were always at work so I was alone. But this, this was all I could ever wished for.

Unconsciously, I began to cry. My family was instantly on their feet and rushed over to me, comforting me with a tight embrace and warmth.

"Shh… it's okay. We're here for you."

"I…I'm so happy…tha…that we could eat lunch together like this once more…I miss you all so much…"

I continued to stay like this until my tears stopped coming out and I placed a kiss on each of their cheeks.

"I couldn't ask for a better family. I love you all more than I could possibly say."

"So do we darling, so do we."

After more talking, my parents had to leave. Hibiki stayed back for a bit longer before getting a call from his friend about an important meet up. After lots of persuasion, he finally agreed to go.

"I've brought some of your favourite books if you get bored. Love you Tetsuya."

"Love you too, stupid Onii-san."

The day suddenly turned to night and I looked to the beautiful neon lit skyline of Tokyo. I drifted off to sleep, dreaming about being on court with the team.

A few days later, with Aomine and the gang coming to visit and the doctor seeing me for check ups, I finally got the okay to go home. My leg was in bandages and I had crutches to support my weak leg. My parents arrived to take me home after getting instructions from the doctor on how to take care of it and that he expected a weekly visit to make sure that it doesn't get infected or worse.

When I got out, I was tempted to drop my crutches and run like a mad person because I had been stuck in a room for a whole week and I needed to spread my legs and run. But I knew, doing that would probably get my ass back into the hospital so I decided not to.

"Can't wait to get back to school."

"Ew, you miss school?"

I slapped my brother on the shoulder and stuck out my tongue,

"You know what I mean. Not the lessons, but training and the team."

"HAHAAH yeah, you forget that you can't play for a month right Tetsuya?"

"Yeah, I know."

Seeing my expression get darker, Hibiki picked me up and grabbed my crutches and began to run. My parents called after him but he ignored them and ran to the school.

"HIBIKI ONII-SAN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"You said you missed school, so I'm taking you there. Besides, I need to get in shape."

I laughed as he began to sweat furiously and I could feel him shaking with fatigue.

"Aish! Stupid brother of mine, just put me down, we can walk. Besides, I need to train myself to move efficiently with crutches."

"But we could get there faster if I ran."

"No, put me down."

Reluctantly, he put me down and we made our way to the school.

"They would still be in class right now."

"I know, and the guards would be here to make sure that we can't enter."

"What do you mean? You are a student here Tetsuya, you can say that you are here to collect some work."

"Oh yeah, you know, you can be pretty clever Onii-san."

"I am clever stupid sister."

We approached the entrance and sure enough we were stopped by the guard but after explaining the situation just like Hibiki had said, he let us in.

"Let's wait in the gym."

"Alright."

So we crept into the gym and Hibiki found a stray basketball.

"Alright Sister, watch your awesome Onii-san shot some hoops."

"Sure, just don't break anything."

"Ah, what little faith!"

So I sat and watched as he began to shoot. Hibiki did pretty well, getting 7 out of the 10 in. I saw his eyes glint as he turned to me with a sly smile.

"Your Onii-san is pretty incredible right?"

"Yeah, incredible ugly!"

He raised an eyebrow and ran towards me. He grabbed my arms and began to tickle me. I fell to the floor, howling with laughter as I pleaded him to stop.

"What, what was that Tetsuya? You want me to keep going?!"

"NO! NO! STOP! I'M SORRY! AHAHAHAHA!"

"No, you're not sorry!"

"I AM, I AM, I SWEAR! SORRY! YOU'RE NOT UGLY!"

He started to loosen up with a triumphant smile,

"You're not ugly, you're hideous!"

He leapt on me again and began tickling me even harder.

Due to the laughing, we didn't hear the coach and Akashi enter.

"WHO ARE YOU? what are you doing here?"

We instantly stopped and I looked up to see them both staring at us weirdly.

My brother got up immediately, helping me up too and I smiled, embarrassed as I met Akashi's eyes.

"Sorry Coach…Hi Sei-kun."

"AH Kuroko-san! You're better! How is your leg?"

"Oh, it's healing. I still can't play for a month though. I am deeply sorry. I was stupid and didn't think about my safety and the risks."

"I know, it was stupid of you to jump in front of Haizaki and get yourself hurt like that. I have had to change the game play slightly to fill in the gap you left. I expect that you would not do anything reckless like that again, or I would have no choice but to take you off the team. Is that understood?"

"Yes, I understand. Thank you for understanding."

"Good, besides, why are you here?"

"Oh, I wanted to come for practice, to watch and just sit here."

Akashi spoke up with a sly glint in his eye,

"Tetsuya, you should be at home resting. You can come to practice tomorrow. Go home."

"It's quite alright. I've had lots of rest the past week, besides, I want to stay to watch you guys play."

After an awkward silence, Akashi accepted me and Hibiki to sit there and watch. A few minutes later, the rest of the first string began to pour into the gym. Instantly, I noticed the colourful 4 walk in.

"AH Kuro-chin~"

All heads turned to me and everyone ran up in relief.

"you're alright Kuroko. How is your injury?"

"It's getting better Midori-kun. I won't be able to play for a month though. Still I am going to come everyday to practice."

"OMG I MISSED YOU KUROKOCCHI! I was so sad and upset that you couldn't play that I couldn't sleep at night!"

"That's no good, you need better sleep."

"Tetsu! You shouldn't be here! You should be at home resting and taking care of yourself."

"I missed you too Dai-kun…"

He went red and walked away,

"Um excuse me, where do you think you are going?"

Aomine stopped and turned to me,

"Come here Dai-kun, and you guys too. Sei-kun that includes you. I have something very important to say. It concerns you 5."

They all came and with a swift and hard strike, I slapped them all in the face, leaving a glowing red hand print on their cheeks.

"I've heard that in your last game, you were incredibly rude to the other team and you made mistakes during the game because you weren't concentrating. I am disappointed with you all. Regardless if you were upset about what happened, it should not have influenced the way you play. I am upset that you let what happened to me affect you that much. What happens outside of basketball stays out of basketball, got that?"

The gym was incredibly silent as everyone continued to stare, unsure of how to react.

"I appreciate that you care about me like that, it really makes me happy but it makes me upset to know that because of me, you all didn't play to your full potential and acted like that. From now on, no mater what happens, I don't want to see that happen again understood? I love you all more than the world and it breaks my heart to see you all like this, so please, continue to smile like you always do."

Murasakibara pouted, Kise looked like he was on the brink of tears, Aomine's lips curved up slightly in a relieved smile, Midorima was bright red and Akashi's eyes shone bright with amusement.

"Tetsuya, was it necessary to slap us though?"

"Yes, otherwise you would not have listened."

"Damn it Tetsu, it hurt like hell."

"You deserved it."

"Kurokocchi, I'm sorry."

"I'm glad you understand."

"Kuro-chin's slaps hurt."

"It was meant to."

"I didn't deserve this Kuroko. I simply played like I normally do."

"Not from what I heard from Satsuki you didn't. Apparently you kept missing your three pointers…and I'm sure it wasn't because of your luck."

He went redder and hmpfed.

"Anyway, I've kept you all from practice for long enough. So…show me what you've got!"

"YOSH!"

I watched the practice with a smile. They were smiling again. Even though they were going through the coach's hellish training, they were enjoying it and it made my heart sing. A ball rolled to my feet and I picked it up.

"Tetsu, pass."

I smiled and threw the ball upwards to the ring and upon instinct, Aomine leapt up and dunked it.

"Wow, that was incredible!"

"An alley oop."

Aomine turned to me with a big smile.

"Nice pass!"

"Nice dunk!"

Hibiki watched as his little sister's face shone like a light house. Her face was so bright and happy which was totally different to what it was in the hospital. He knew she loved basketball more than anything but he was amazed at how something simple like watching her team train would make her this happy. He had yet to watch her play and he was going to make sure that when she got better, he would be there at every game.

"Hibiki onii-san watch out!"

He snapped out of his thoughts when a ball came hurtling into his face, knocking him over.

I burst into laughter as I saw Hibiki lying on the ground, groaning.

"TEME! Who did that?!"

Everyone turned to Aomine who looked terrified.

"Eh? So it was ganguro-kun heh?"

"Ganguro?"

Everyone thought out loud. I saw Akashi's lips curve up into a smile to hide his laughter. Kise had turned around and I saw his body trembling as he tried to suppress his laughter.

"ONE ON ONE!"

"Alright then! I won't go easy on you just because you're Tetsu's older brother."

"I don't want you to, after all, you will be the one losing."

Akashi walked over to me,

"This is going to be interesting."

"Dai-kun shouldn't look down on my brother. Hibiki played for nationals when he was in high school."

"Interesting."

Aomine stood no chance against Hibiki. It was first to 5 and Hibiki won with 5:3.

"You're pretty good Ganguro-kun, but you are kinda predictable."

Aomine growled and pouted slightly. Hibiki ruffled his hair,

"You going to be an excellent basketball player though. Don't lose faith in yourself kid. Anyway, Tetsuya, we should be getting home. Mum and Dad would be worried. I texted them earlier about where we are but we should get home."

He turned to the group of boys and with a devil's smile he warned them,

"If any of you make Tetsuya cry, I will haunt you and your family for 7 generations…Got that? Have a nice day!"

Then he helped me with my crutches and we began to walk out. I turned to the group and waved, leaving with Hibiki.

"Onii-san, was that necessary?"

"Absolutely. I don't want to find you crying again. It doesn't matter about why you are crying but I never want to see it again. I'm serious when I am saying that if one of those guys hurt you, I will kill them. I still have to find that guy who hurt you and skin him alive."

I smacked him on the shoulder and smiled,

"You are such a caring older brother."

"You know I am."

"Yes, yes I do."

When we got home, Hibiki and I were yelled at for running off and his punishment was to do all the chores while mum and dad went to work. I went to my room to do my homework when Akashi called.

"Ah Sei-kun, sorry about before, my brother is just really protective."

"That's alright Tetsuya. I just wanted to let you know that I want you to rest so then you can make a speedy recovery and play again. The court is not the same without you."

"Of course it's not. After all, you're missing your beloved phantom."

Akashi chuckle on the other side.

"Indeed, I am missing my beloved phantom."

I went red, _did I hear him right? He said my beloved phantom, not our beloved phantom._

"I should leave you to get some rest. Good night Tetsuya, I will see you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye."

 **End of chapter**

 **I hope you liked that chapter. Love you all and I'll see you next time!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 – Useless**

 **Hello again everyone! I am back from the dead! I have been so dead the last month or so and I apologise for not writing. So here we are, almost reaching the climax of why Kuroko left Teiko and basketball. It's gonna get juicy from now on!**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB!**

The past week, Kuroko was beginning to feel like shit. It was hard enough to watch as the others practice without her but playing in games and celebrating made her heart hurt. She kept getting this dark, tickling feeling rise up in her chest but she didn't want to ruin the mood or show that she was really troubled by her injury so she hid it under a smiling mask and pushed the feelings down.

The colourful group were eating lunch when Momoi came rushing towards them with a big grin,

"Grats on winning the first game of the qualifiers!"

Everyone stared at her with a tired expression as if, it was normal that they won. Kuroko carefully looked up from my lunch box to see Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima give her a bored expression, accepting that yet again, they had won a game.

But it was true. They were winning all of their games, most of the times, with flying colours. No pun intended.

Momoi cocked her head to the side,

"Eh? Why aren't you all excited?"

Aomine rolled his eyes,

"Heh. I'd like to ask why you're in such high spirits."

Murasakibara stuffed a piece of meat into his mouth as he turned to face Momoi,

"That's how it always is….no point getting excited all the time…."

"However, Kurokocchi seems to have gray clouds following her everywhere."

They all turned to her with a pitiful expression,

"Well, Tetsu hasn't played in an official game yet or any game because of her injury."

"I guess she feels quite down about it."

Kuroko sighed, feeling a sudden weight of remorse and sadness rush through her,

"I'm right here you know? Stop talking about me like I'm not here."

Akashi smiled,

"Don't worry Tetsuya, you are healing faster than the doctor thought you would, so you will be able to play sooner than you expected. You will have your chance to play."

"I guess. I just feel so useless sitting on a bench like a crippled person."

Everyone sweatdropped and stared at her in disbelief as Aomine said out loud what everyone was thinking,

"you are a crippled person."

Kuroko slumped in her chair with a fake sob,

"I know I am, you don't need to remind me! Stupid Dai-kun!"

"Stupid!? What did I do to get called stupid!?"

"EVERYTHING!"

"Anyhow, we shouldn't let our guard down. While I'd like that as my final words.. I do have one proposal. This team is strong. Due to that, the lack of motivation is noticeable after victory has been secured. So I'd like to create a quota. In short, each player must score 20 points a game."

Then Akashi turned to Kuroko with a serious expression,

"Except for you Tetsuya due to your position in the team as our shadow."

Kise's eyes lit up,

"Fine with me! That sounds a lot of fun, right Aominecchi?!"

Kuroko faced Aomine who didn't look up from the table, his head resting on his hand and a bored expression covered his face.

"yeah….somehow…That sounds like a drag."

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Had Aomine lost his spark?

"Eh? You're not in the groove, Aominecchi, you always get so fired up about stuff like this?"

Kuroko had noticed his change in behaviour. He was starting to lose the enthusiasm that he had when playing and lately, he was so down all the time.

Kuroko went to say something when Aomine sat up and looked at Kise, his expression not changing,

"I mean, it's fine if we're winning and all, right?"

Kuroko's eyes widened at the moment Aomine said that. She knew that this was bound to happen. The team would get too strong and their interest and excitement for basketball would die down and even become non-existent in the future.

Akashi noticed that Kuroko was biting her lip with worry and looked in deep thought. He could guess what was going on in her mind. It was troubling her and he didn't like it. He didn't want all these worries to pile up on her, especially since she was already upset about not being able to play for a month.

"I'm not saying this because I want to. But to put it bluntly, I see the clearest decrease in motivation from you. If the scorer isn't tenaciously scoring points, it affects the team's morale. Think about the team as well."

"Tsk, fine. In any case, I just have to score points, right?"

Aomine looked at Kuroko with a look to say that he would keep scoring for her to be less worried about his behaviour. Aomine knew that he was lacking in motivation and that it was worrying Kuroko so he was going to play a bit harder to cheer her up. It was the least he could do.

Kuroko's expression became more slack after hearing him say that. some sort of relief filled her but she knew that this wasn't going to last long, despite Akashi's attempt to get him to try harder.

Later that day, Kuroko decided to call Ogiwara to ask about what she could do to help him.

"Ogiwara-kun, what should I do?"

"Hehehe, to be honest, I'm not really sure. But it does sound different from that Haizaki thing…"

Kuroko almost stopped breathing when he mentioned Haizaki. Out of all the people in the world, she didn't want to hear or even think about him anymore. Prior to what happened with Haizaki, she had not told Ogiwara what had happened and she planned to keep it that way.

"He really doesn't hate basketball, right?"

"Yeah, it's just he's so troubled. He doesn't have anyone to match with him in games so he doesn't feel happy or great to play. It's almost like a chore for him. A chore that he does well."

"well, maybe he doesn't practice because he loves it more than anyone else? All I'm saying is that he has helped you out many times before to improve, right? This time, it's your turn to help him out. That's what friends are for Tetsuya."

"Okay, thanks for the advice Ogiwara-kun!"

"We'll be in the nationals too after two more wins. Don't you dare lose till we fulfill our promise!"

"Alright then, I'll see you there!"

"Later!"

Many days later, as games began to increase, Kuroko noticed that Aomine was putting in effort into the games, however, she could see something wasn't right. On the walk home with Aomine, he started to spill.

"Basketball's just a game after all. From now on, I'll stop playing seriously…"

Kuroko got angry hearing that and stuffed her half eaten popsicle down his shirt.

"Don't you dare."

Immediately Aomine yelped and squirmed as he felt the popsicle slide down his back. The cold bit at his skin and he reached into his shirt to get it out.

"What the hell Tetsu?! You stuffed your popsicle down my back!?"

"You can't do that to us. Dai-kun you have to play to the fullest for me. I can't help but feel like a hopeless brat sitting on the bench as watching as you suffer. You have no idea how much I am itching to run onto that court, crippled or not and play with you, yet I see that you aren't having fun anymore. It's like a chore to you and I hate to see you feel like that. So promise me Dai-kun, play to the fullest for me."

Aomine had managed to fish out the popstick with the popsicle still in his shirt and turned it around to see that yet again, it was a winning popsicle. He was getting annoyed at how lucky his partner was, and at how much of a pain she was sometimes.

"If I was playing against you, it would hurt me more if you weren't playing seriously than losing the game. Let me ask you this Dai-kun. If I wasn't playing my best against you, wouldn't you feel cheated or angry? Wouldn't you wonder why this person is treating you like you aren't even worth their efforts? That is why you must play as hard as you can in every single game. You don't want to crush your opponents like that."

Aomine's expression relaxed. He understood where she was getting at. He understood that it would make you feel like shit if someone treated you like that. He understood that his partner was looking out for him when no one else would. And he understood that she knew him like the back of her hand and loved him with all her heart.

Kuroko gave him a lopsided smile as the sunset illuminated her, making him blush at how gorgeous she was.

"Besides…I believe that there is someone, multiple people, who are stronger that you and are going to pop up soon. When that time comes, you will remember what it feels like to play to your heart's content. So for now, bear with it for and with me."

"Hahaha, you got me there Tetsu. Yosh! I hope that day comes soon!"

"Yeah, so do I."

"Oh by the way Tetsu, how's the leg? It's been about 3 weeks since…you know…that."

His expression darkened at the thought of what that bastard Haizaki did to her. He remembered how her blood was splattered against her dress and how it covered his hands as he picked her up and rushed her to the hospital. He remembered how pale and weak she was when they arrived, and how small and precious she was in his arms. He would never forget that day and if he had the opportunity, he would beat Haizaki's ass.

"It's almost fully healed. The worst of it has gone, I'm going back to the hospital to get it checked one last time before I ditch the crutches and started walking normally. Then I have a week or even less before I can play again. Thank god. Besides, the Middle School Basketball Tournament is starting soon right?"

"Yeah! Your leg better be healed by then or we'll leave you behind."

"You wouldn't!?"

"Yeah I would."

Kuroko dropped her crutches and leapt on him, ruffling his hair and getting him into a head lock.

"Ah! Tetsu! Your leg! Ah! Shit! I can't breathe!"

"That's the point Dai-kun! Now die!"

The two began to wrestle each other on the side of the street before Kuroko flopped onto a nearby tree, exhausted from their brawl.

"Dammit Tetsu, don't do that!"

"Oh come on! You enjoyed that. Look…look at you *huff* you're finally smiling."

Aomine paused then he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Jeez, stop worrying me. You're going to give me a heart attack!"

"Aw~ Dai-kun is worried about me. I feel so honoured!"

"Haha, very funny. Let's go before your dad kills me…again."

~A few days later~

"I've got great news for you Kuroko-san. You're leg has officially healed, therefore, not only do you not need crutches anymore, but you are safe to play basketball again."

"Really?! You're not pulling my leg are you!?"

Hibiki looked down at his little sister like she was an idiot,

"She's a doctor Tetsuya, she's not kidding."

Kuroko leapt up and squealed as she hugged the doctor who was very taken back by her actions and then thanked her. After filling out some paper work, Hibiki took his sister home, only to have her grab her basketball and rush to the court. He laughed as he saw her dancing up and down on the court, laughing and cheering as she was able to spread her legs and run up and down the court.

"Hey Tetsuya, one-on-one!"

"Sure!"

"Don't cry when you lose though!"

"Shut up!"

The short game began and ended quickly with Hibiki winning by a landslide.

"Told you Tetsuya. I win!"

"I'm just rusty that's all. Let's go again!"

"hahaha, as much as I would like to, we have to go home. Mum and Dad will get worried and we have to tell them the good news."

"Yeah! Alright! Race you there!"

"It's on!"

Kuroko managed to get to the house first, even though they started close together.

"When it comes to speed, I win Hibiki onii-san!"

"Yeah, I guess so. You're skills have been improving, great work!"

They walked into the house to be greeted by a blur in a suit.

"TETSUYA! I was so worried! You and Hibiki weren't home and I was scared that something happened!"

"EW Dad, I'm sweaty! Wait, where's mum?"

"She's still at work. She was called in because there was a problem and she had to be there to fix it. She'll be home late."

"Then why are you here?"

"AH! My daughter is so cold!"

Kuroko rolled her eyes at her melodramatic father and walked into the kitchen to find that hell had taken over. She could smell everything burning and a mixture of odd flavours wafted around.

"Dad what happened?"

"I was trying to make dinner, it's your favourite!"

Hibiki walked in, instantly pinching his nose,

"Who died in here?"

Kuroko Yamato burst into tears and sat in a corner, sulking like an idiot but he was happy that his family were still close despite everything that had happened.

"Don't worry dad, I'll take care of dinner."

Kuroko sat down and ate dinner with her father and brother, talking about school and what she had observed from her team.

"Yeah, thank god I never had that phase when I played."

Kuroko glared at her brother who shrugged and smiled,

"but what I think you could do is help him stay motivated. How? Only you would know because you are best friends with him and know him better so….yeah."

"I guess so, what do you think dad?"

"I think you should hit him over the head really hard and teach him a lesson."

"Already tried that, didn't work as well as I thought."

"What happened?"

"I knocked him out. Nevermind, I'll come up with something soon. I'm heading to bed first, I'm tired."

The next day, Kuroko walked to the usual spot where she and Aomine would meet and walk to school together. She waited for a bit, watching the birds fly above her and smiling.

*yawn* "Tetsu, you're here early!? You've got your basketball stuff?"

Aomine's eyes widened when he saw that Kuroko wasn't wearing crutches and he rushed to her and ruffled her hair,

"So you got the okay to play again?"

"Hell yeah! And just in time, the National Middle School Basketball Tournament is tomorrow."

"We got one last practice today, you'll finally be joining us!"

Kuroko and Aomine bumped fists and laughed as they walked to school together. On the way, they bumped into Midorima who had been shopping for his lucky item.

"Oh, it's you Aomine and Kuroko."

"Hey Midori-kun! Looking for your lucky item?"

"Yes. Oha-Asa said that it would bring my good luck if I had a colourful hair tie with me. Also I have noticed that you have gotten rid of your crutches, meaning you are healed? Oha-Asa was right, Aquarius was going to have a good day today."

Then Midorima noticed the hair tie in Kuroko's hair was a black with rainbow coloured patterns.

"Kuroko, may I borrow your hair tie for today?"

"Um, sure."

She took out the hair tie and handed it to Midorima. Aomine stared as her long, silky smooth sky blue hair fluttered in the warm breeze, the smell of fresh fruit filled the air. With her hair down, Kuroko looked like a goddess and Aomine wasn't the only one who thought so. Midorima went red and handed her hair tie back.

"Never mind, I wasn't thinking properly when I asked you Kuroko. You need that hair tie to keep your hair out of your face. I will find another one."

"No, it's fine Midori-kun, take it. I'll just have it during practice, after all I'll be there too, to the effect will still hold right?"

Midorima answered in a short nod. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and thanked the petite blunette.

"Let's get to class Dai-kun."

"Uh."

That morning, during lessons, Aomine could not keep his eyes off her. When the teacher asked her to stand up and read a passage in English, her hair swayed as she got up and he could smell a sweet refreshing scent coming from her. The first thing that came to mind was, _Tetsu smells nice,_ which made him blush slightly. Kuroko was pretty good at English, her pronunciation was a little off but overall it sounded pretty legit.

At lunch, Aomine and Kuroko went to the rooftop together to eat. She had brought a bento which they were going to share. As Aomine ate, he continued to stare at Kuroko's face. It was brightly lit thanks to the sun and it made her glow. The wind flowed through her hair, making her look like a celestial being, he didn't even realize that he was drooling.

"Um… Dai-kun. You're drooling."

Aomine instantly wiped his mouth,

"Sorry, it's just the food was really good."

Her sudden smile made his insides turn to jelly.

"Thanks Dai-kun, although it's the usual so it's nothing special."

"Who cares? It's good."

Her laugh was sweet sounding and cute, Aomine realized that he was probably going to go crazy being around her, but the feeling that was building in his chest made him reach out and touched her face. She looked up with a shocked look on her face before smiling and touched his hand.

"Thanks Dai-kun, but you could have just told me that I had rice on my cheek."

Aomine almost fell back with uncontrollable feelings when he heard the door to the roof open and a loud, unwanted voice was heard.

"Aominecchi?! Are you up there?! Have you seen Kurokocchi?!"

"Ki-Kun! We're up-"

Aomine covered her mouth and told her to be quiet but it was too late as Kise had already heard. Aomine saw his bright yellow head poke up and smile as he saw Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi! I heard your leg was better so I came to congratulate you! Now we can play together again! Eh? You guys were eating lunch together and didn't tell me!? LET ME JOIN TOO!"

So Kise began to sit there and share the bento that Kuroko had made specifically for Aomine. Aomine got angry and wanted to tear Kise's head off for interfering with his lunch with Kuroko.

"Damn it Kise! It was nice and quiet before you got here! You ruined the peace with your annoying mouth!"

"EH?! I just wanted to talk! You're so mean Aominecchi!"

"Alright enough you two! With the both of you arguing, the peace will never exist so shut it!"

"Ah sorry…"

After lunch, Kuroko headed to the girl's change room when she ran into Murasakibara who was wondering around with a bag of crisps.

"Ah Mura-kun!"

"Hey it's Kuro-chin~ You don't have your crutches anymore…Are you going to play?"

"Yep, I finally get to be with you guys on the court instead of sitting out on the benches."

"Um…Glad to have you back~"

"Are you heading to the gym now?"

"Yeah, I still need to get changed. I'll see you there Kuro-Chin~"

When Kuroko walked into the gym, the first to notice her was Coach Shirogane.

"Ah Kuroko-san, I have heard that your leg was fully healed. It is great to have you back. I know that you have not been able to practice for the past month so for now, you will attend all practice but before I allow you to play in any official games, I need to see if you are up to scratch today."

"Understood. It's great to be back!"

Akashi heard the sweet chime of Kuroko's voice and turned to see that she was smiling very brightly and in her training clothes. He was thrilled that she was able to play again, the court seemed empty without her.

"Tetsuya, you are feeling well?"

"Yep, as good as new Sei-kun!"

"That is good to hear. I presume that you will be playing with us tomorrow?"

"That is what the coach is going to decide today in training. I have been practicing with Hibiki Onii-san all afternoon and I have been observing your play all month so I think I will be able to fit myself in there somehow."

"Indeed. I wish to speak with you later though."

"Okay, after training it is!"

Akashi smiled as he got ready for training. He was eagerly waiting for the day to end so that he could tell Kuroko what was on his mind. For the past month or so, Akashi had been noticing strange feelings rise up and a nagging voice in his head told him that it was time to take her or someone else will. A sense of protection and possessiveness rose in his chest as he saw countless times Aomine and Kise getting too close to her. His mind would go blank with jealousy sometimes when he saw her laughing and smiling so naturally and brightly for them when he wanted her to only make those faces around him. So after weeks of torturous thinking and decision making, he was ready to snatch her away before her heart was taken by another.

"Tetsuya, today is the day you belong to me."

 **End of the chapter**

 **I hope that you all enjoyed that chapter. It was a little bit of fluff between Aomine, Akashi and Kuroko. I'll be seeing you guys soon! (I hope). HAPPY READINGS!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 - The Beginning of the End**

 **Hi guys! EXAMS ARE OVER AND I HAVE A TON OF FREE TIME TO WRITE! FINALLY I CAN UPDATE! I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

 **I DON'T OWN KNB, I WISH I DID THOUGH BECAUSE AKASHI WOULD BE MINE….HAHAHAHHA..**

*Huff* "Oh my GOD! *Huff*

"Was training always this rough? Is it just me or am I dying? Dai-kun, I think I'm dying."

Aomine rolled his eyes,

"Tetsu, sitting on the bench for a month really has taken away your stamina huh? You run like an old lady."

I shot him a glare and he put his arms up in surrender but a smile dashed over his face.

"No kidding, I thought I would get more fit because I had to put in more effort to walk, but I didn't do any running so my stamina dropped. This is not good."

Aomine stared at me with concern. I saw the look of sympathy and a darkness glazed over his eyes for a brief moment. I think it was something to do with the night with Haizaki. Even though that incident happened a month ago, both Aomine and I were still healing from that trauma, both physically and mentally.

"Hey, don't think about what happened that night. It's fine, Dai-kun. I can build it up before tomorrow, I just need more training."

"Tetsuya, does that mean I must triple your training?"

I turned in shock as Akashi came from behind with a sadistic aura coming from behind that smirk. He must have overheard the conversation. I was beginning to think that whatever God was up there, he was making sure that Akashi always appeared at the right moments. I gulped and shook my head.

"Ehehehe, how about doubling it? I think tripling my training would send me back to the hospital."

Aomine snorted, trying to hold back his laughter, only to get a kick to the shin.

"OH WHAT THE HELL! THAT BLOODY HURT TETSU!"

"Good, it was meant to."

"Tetsuya, this is no good. The Nationals start tomorrow and if you cannot keep up with the rest of the team, there is going to be some problems."

I sighed and looked down to the floor, a wave of regret rushed over me. _Stupid injuries, Stupid Haizaki, Stupid me!_

Seeing the anguish on my face, Aomine placed his hand on my shoulder although Akashi's face remained passive.

"Tetsu, it's okay. Take it easy, It would be stupid if you do something reckless and hurt your leg again. If that happens you probably won't be able to play with me in Nationals."

I faked gasp and placed my hand over my heart,

"OMG Dai-kun, those were the nicest and most sensible things I've ever heard you say."

"Very well, I will double your training Tetsuya, but you have to put in your own extra effort. But at this rate, I think it would be best if you did not play in tomorrow's games."

"What?!"

Akashi turned to me with a serious look. The eyes of a captain and the eyes of an Akashi stared at me with power and authority, as if daring me to defy him. Even though I could fight Akashi, I had a good feeling today was not such day and remained quiet.

"Seeing as your stamina is down, it would be hard for you to keep up with the rest of us and that would drag us down. Please understand that it would be best interest for you to continue practicing until your body can cope and not force yourself to overexert yourself. As Aomine has said, it would be a real bother and shame if you pull a reckless stunt and hurt yourself again."

Again, I let out a dejected sigh as I succumbed to the knowledge that they were right and out of all the stupid things to do, it would be to push myself so much that I could end up in crutches or even worse, the hospital again.

"No, I swear to god Sei-Kun if you tell coach not to put me in tomorrow I will lose it. It's fine Sei-kun, like I said before, I can build up my stamina by tomorrow. If worse comes to worse, leave me out for the first game but I have to play. I've been derived of playing for a whole month, nothing is going to stop me!"

Akashi smirked,

"There's the fighting spirit. Very well, I'll triple your training and I expect that you will be ready for tomorrow. Ah, that's right, remember to meet me after training. I wish to speak to you."

Hesitantly, I nodded,

"Right, gotcha."

With a final over the shoulder look, Akashi headed towards the court.

"Jeez, that bastard is making you meet up with him again. What the hell does he want from you?"

"What Dai-kun? Are you jealous? Oooooh Dai-kun is jealous."

Aomine's face went bright red as he tsked and walked away,

"Shut up Tetsu."

After training, I stood outside the gym, waiting for Akashi.

I saw Midorima walk out

"Hey Midori-kun."

Midorima jumped back in shock as he obviously did not see me there, even though we had spent so much time together on the court, my weak presence still shocked him.

"Kuroko, do not stand in the gym to scare people, it does not benefit anyone. If it was someone else, they may have hit you in defense."

"Well lucky it was you then huh, Midori-kun. Besides, you just admitted to me that you were scared and the look on your face just now was priceless, so I think I still benefit more in this situation."

Midorima glared at me and pushed his glasses up, his lucky item for today, which was a lamp in his other hand which was taped up, as usual.

"Anyway, what are still doing here? Usually you go home already and Aomine has already left too with Momoi."

"I'm waiting for Sei-kun. He wanted to talk to me after training, but I'm not sure what about."

Midorima remained silent, his piercing green eyes stared down at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, but I would advise you not to do anything stupid. Even if it's Akashi."

I felt myself go red,

"Pft…Midori-kun, I think I am smart enough to not jump into stupid situations like that and besides, this is Sei-kun we are talking about. He doesn't do anything unnecessary or feel that way towards me. So don't worry, besides, I am prepared this time for any attacks."

To prove that I was ready, I pulled out a taser. Midorima flinched and sweatdropped,

"Where in the world did you manage to get that?"

"Oh, my brother Hibiki is friends with a policeman and after hearing what happened to me, his friend gave me this taser to protect myself in the future. So I think I'll be fine. If not I also have this."

I pulled out a iron rod and Midorima stared in shock.

"I pity the person who tries to attack you."

"So do I."

"Anyway, I must go now. Stay safe."

I smirked as I thought of a good way to tease Midorima,

"Okay, love you too."

It worked like a charm as Midorima flinched and he glared at me, he opened his mouth to say something but shut it again before leaving in a hurry.

"I apologise for being late."

I jumped in shock as Akashi walked out of the gym.

"Omg Sei-kun, don't sneak up on people. I almost had a heart attack."

Akashi chuckled and we walked to the front gate together.

"Um Sei-kun, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Ah, yes. I was wondering if you could help me with something. You see I-"

He was cut off by a sudden phone call.

"Hello, this is Akashi Seijuro….I see…Very well I will be there."

I stared at him as Akashi closed his eyes for a brief second before those eyes turned to me,

"It seems that I have some things I must do. I apologise but I'm going to postpone this conversation until another time. It is late and dark and I do not feel comfortable with letting you walk home tonight, I will drive you home."

"Ah no, it's fine I'm-"

"Tetsuya, this is not a request. Please get in the car."

I was taken back by the authority and demand in his voice. Usually I would be offended and pissed off if someone ordered me to do something but I could hear and feel the genuine concern and distress in Akashi's voice.

"Okay. Thanks for the ride."

Akashi opened the car door for me as I got in. _Jeez, I feel like a princess._ Before he got into the car himself.

Akashi gave instructions to the driver before we headed off to my house. The fatigue finally began to sink in as my eyes began to slowly shut. _Must stay awake. Do not fall asleep. Do not fall asleep. Do..not..fall…..as..leep._

My head found Akashi's shoulder and immediately I bolted upright. However, this did not go smoothly as my head connected with Akashi's chin. I heard Akashi groan with pain and so did I.

"Ow."

"Ah God! Sorry Sei-kun."

I quickly glanced up to see if he was alright only to find that my face was incredibly close to his face. Way too close. There was a long silence as I continue to gaze into his eyes and his eyes bore into mine. It was like being pulled into an endless abyss and I was trapped in a sea of crimson. Upon closer look, I noticed how beautiful Akashi was. His flawless skin and sharp eyes. He was terrifyingly handsome.

~ NO ONE'S P.O.V.~

Akashi was caught in the eyes of his beautiful Tetsuya. Only up close did he notice the details to her face that drew him in like a whirlpool. Her soft blue eyes and unblemished, flawless, porcelain white skin and her soft, kissable lips. He wanted to feel those soft lips on his own and treasure her touch. He wanted to bite those lips and hear her moan in his ear. He wanted everything. Her body, her heart and her soul.

Before he could stop himself, he pressed his lips onto hers. Her eyes filled with shock but to his amusement and desire, she did not pull away. It was as if she had been waiting for this as much as he had. He deepened the kiss and could feel her tremble in his hold. Akashi caressed her face, soothing her as he continued to taste her. It was sweet and perfect, just like he had hoped. Akashi felt his desire surge up but he didn't want to scare her so he stopped it before it became uncontrollable.

Akashi broke the kiss reluctantly. He wanted to continue to ravish and feast on her but he knew that if he pushed it too far, she would fear him.

Kuroko felt the heat rise up in her. A deep and dark feeling rose up in her that she had never noticed before. Lust. The kiss had awaken her desire and unlike how she felt around Aomine, she craved the company of Akashi. Sure, she had felt a little bit of want now and again when she was in Akashi's presence, but in this moment, her desire to be with him and to hold him was almost unbearable.

"I've been holding back and I have wanted to do this since the night you fell asleep on me at the hospital. I do not understand why, out of all the gentle and wealthy girls that I could have been with, my soul had chosen you."

Kuroko frowned. Was that meant to be a compliment or an insult?

"Well, Sei-kun, I think I consider myself to be quite lucky then don't I? I mean, the great Akashi Seijuro has chosen me…I think I should feel honoured right?"

Kuroko hissed at herself internally. That had come out more harsh than she had meant it to but her mouth betrayed her as she continued to insult Akashi.

"Well Sei-kun I think that it's time for me to go and wash my mouth out with soap."

Kuroko undid her seatbelt and reached for the car door and opened it, the car still moving. She was about to leap out when a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her back in, closing the door behind her.

"Sei-kun, let go!"

Kuroko couldn't help but yelp when she was suddenly pinned by those same hands. She looked up to see Akashi's crimson eyes almost glow with anger, or was it?

"Sei-kun, I swear if you don't let go, I will hit you!"

Akashi grabbed her hands and moved closer, restricting her movements, until she could feel his warm breath against her neck.

A rush of fear ran through Kuroko's body as her eyes began to fill with tears. Midorima had warned her about this and she didn't listen. She should listen to Midorima more often, the guy had been seriously underestimated.

"Sei-kun, get off…please."

Kuroko choked on the last word as she closed her eyes and hoped for the best, only to feel a gentle brush of soft lips on her forehead. She opened her eyes to see Akashi stare at her with sympathy and a gentle light shone in them.

"I did not mean to scare you Tetsuya, I apologise deeply for hurting you. It was not my intention to offend you. What I meant to say was that, out of all the odds, my heart has chosen you and it is hard to not embrace you when I see you. If you can recall back to our last dinner, I had told you about my family and what it meant for me as the heir to the Akashi business and the lack of freedom was bestowed upon me at birth. There were two things that kept me sane, my mother and basketball. Now, however, it seems that there is a third. You."

Kuroko's heart stopped for an instant.

"Me?"

"Yes, I couldn't help but feel the urge to tear Kise and Aomine in two whenever I see them with you. Call me jealous if you will but that is how I feel. You, my dear Tetsuya, are the only thing that stops me from going insane with all the pressure that my father has graciously pushed onto me. Will you allow me the honour of loving you? To care for you and lend my shoulder in times of grief?"

Kuroko's eyes glazed over with tears running down her face in streams. Akashi reached over and wiped them away, kissing her on the cheek.

"I…I…Yes."

Akashi's grin curled up into a mischievous smile, who knew Akashi could be so much like a child,

"What was that Tetsuya? I did not seem to catch that?"

Kuroko let out a short chuckle,

"Yes Sei-kun, it would be my pleasure to allow you to love me."

This time, Kuroko landed a quick kiss on Akashi's soft lips before the car arrived at her home.

"Well Sei-tan, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, see you tomorrow."

Kuroko closed the car door and waved to Akashi as the car drove off. She placed her hands against her face, feeling the incredible heat that was radiating off from her cheeks. It was then that she realised she had accepted to be Akashi's girlfriend, lover whatever it was. Her heart clenched at the rememberance of the kiss and she shook her head. _Dang it, now is not the time. If I arrive looking like a tomato, everyone is going to know._ With a final sigh, Kuroko headed to the doorway when the door slammed open and Hibiki ran out in a crying fit.

"MY DEAREST DARLING! YOUR BROTHER HAS AWAITED YOUR RETURN SINCE THE SUN FELL BENEATH THE HORIZON!"

"Hibiki Onii-san, I think you should become an actor. You seem to have a knack for the theatrical arts."

"Oh you stop it! You're making me blush. Speaking of blushing, your face is incredibly red. What happened? Did the mean and scary coach force you to train that much!? Just wait! I'll show him not to mess with my sister!"

Kuroko whacked him on the arm and rolled her eyes,

"Onii-san, I'm fine. It was just really tiring since I haven't been playing with the team for so long. I need a rest."

"Okay!"

Hibiki princess lifted his younger sister and ran into the lounge room with a smile on his face.

"Is mum or dad home?"

"Nope…they're going to be late again tonight and I've already had dinner so just help yourself. I need to study so I'll be in my room. If you need anything just call me! Mwah!"

He blew a kiss at Kuroko only to have her swat it away like a fly. Hibiki waddled up the stairs dejected. Feeling sorry for him, Kuroko shouted,

"LOVE YOU TOO HIBIKI ONII-SAN!"

And heard him cheer before the door to his room shut.

"Hopeless."

Kuroko shook her head again, chuckling at how childish her brother was and sat down for dinner. She sighed as the only thoughts in her head were the kiss and confession. She couldn't help but replay it over and over again in her head. Each time, her face becoming many shades redder than before.

"What do I do now?"

She knew that now, because she had agreed to being the receiver of Akashi's love and affection, she had to keep her commitment and not do anything that seemed threatening to her relationship with Akashi with others. This meant she had to be careful about how she acted around Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara and Midorima. But then Kuroko had a sudden thought. _Or maybe I don't. I wonder how Sei-Tan would react…Oh god. Sei-tan…I had called him Sei-tan! Bloody hell Kuroko! Mo…I hope he didn't catch that. Yeah, I kinda mumbled it, he probably did hear that._

Then her phone pinged with the alert of a text message. Of course it was from Akashi.

 **From Akashi Seijuro**

 **To Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Do remember that you have to show me that you can play tomorrow. I look forward to seeing your improvement Tetsuya.**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Sei-Tan.**

Kuroko immediately went red and slammed her head onto the table and groaned. Okay, so he had heard it. Feeling embarrassed Kuroko finished her meal quickly and jumped into bed, instantly falling asleep. But before she fell asleep, she touched her lips, smiled and the darkness overcame her as she drifted into heaven.

 **End of chapter**

 **So it's official! I've made the final pairings AkashiXKuroko. Sorry to all of you who wanted to pair her up with Aomine or Kagami but after a lot of consideration, I have chosen Akashi. I dunno, I like Akashi's personality and his character over Aomine's so….Don't get me wrong but I love Aomine too.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I look forward to seeing you all in the next chapter!**

 **LOVE YOU!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 – Nationals here we come!**

 **Hello guys! It's been awhile hasn't it? Well, I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB**

My alarm went off and I jolted upwards, rubbing my eyes and let out a loud yawn. I stared at the clock and saw that it was still early and fell back onto my bed. Just as I was about to fall asleep, my brother came crashing in,

"Eh? Tetsuya? Why are you still in bed? Don't you have your National match today?"

Immediately I bolted out of bed and ran into the bathroom to get ready,

"HOLY SHIT I FORGOT!"

After brushing my teeth in record time and taking a quick shower, I ran into my room and packed all of my stuff and proceeded to race out of the doorway when Hibiki stopped me, planted a quick peck on my cheek, wishing me luck and handing over my lunch.

"I'll see you tonight!"

"See ya Tetsuya! LOVE YOU!"

I ran as fast as I could to school, hoping that the team had not left without me, which I knew they would. I managed to get to school in time and saw that everyone was still getting ready and plonked myself against the wall, huffing and puffing like I had run a marathon.

"TETSU-CHAN!"

I was suddenly tackled by a flying pink blur and large, soft breasts rested against my back.

"Sat-Chan!?"

"I didn't see you before and I thought you weren't going to come!"

I gave a funny look and smiled,

"Sat-Chan, I would never miss an important game like this! Even if I was on my last legs, I would still be on court!"

She returned my smile and helped me up. We walked together to the awaiting group.

"KUROKOCCHI! YOU'RE HERE!"

Kise ran up to me, arms out wide for an embrace when Aomine dragged him back by the collar of his jacket.

"Shut up Kise and stay away from Tetsu!"

"HEH? Why should I?! You can't have her to yourself Aominecchi!"

"What?! I don't want her to myself idiot!"

Then the two began to argue again and the team groaned with annoyance. The team was beginning to get sick and tired of their petty arguments.

"Enough. Aomine, Kise stop bickering and everyone, it is time to get on the bus."

Upon hearing his voice, I felt myself go red after remembering what had happened last night but for the sake of today, I had to pretend that it didn't matter much and pushed down my embarrassment.

"It is good to see that you can make it Tetsuya."

"Yeah, I would never miss out on something like this."

I climbed onto the bus and saw that Kise and Aomine were giving each other intense glares and I knew that they wanted me to sit next to them. So to avoid any more conflict, I sat next to Momoi. We arrived shortly after and I could see teams from all across Japan who were going to be our opponents. I was so excited, I began shaking and Momoi mistook that for nervousness and held me in a soothing hug, offering help to cool the nerves. I didn't want to upset her, so I played along and asked her to continue to hug me.

Then we were called to line up for the opening of the tournament. We stood in order of our numbers with Akashi, our captain, at the front and me at the very back, although no one really noticed me anyway. After a very long and boring speech, the tournament began.

"Man, I'm so hungry….i want to eat a snack soon~"

"Don't worry Mura-kun, you will be able to eat soon. In all honesty, I am pretty hungry too."

"Seriously, the opening ceremonies just ended and the two of you are hungry already?"

It was funny how Midorima always scolded Murasakibara about his eating habits but now I was being scolded too. We were walking out when a whole bunch of reporters showed up, wanting to interview us or really should I say everyone but me.

"Can I interview you?"

"Can I ask you about your team?!"

"A word on your consecutive victories?!"

Kise and Aomine, clearly unsure of how to act looked to me for help but I ignored them as there was someone in the distance who had caught my attention. I saw the familiar smiley brunette and he noticed me too.

"KUROKO!"

"OGIWARA- KUN!"

I ran up to him and jumped into his arms as he greeted me like he always would. It had been so long since I had felt the warmth and familiarity of his smile. He still had such a goofy expression on his face but he had grown a lot taller and didn't look like a child anymore.

"Been a while huh?"

"It's so good to see you here!"

"Yeah! It's been 2 years! I see you haven't changed much!"

I laughed and flicked his forehead, which caused him to flinch and wince in pain,

"Neither have you, and you have rice stuck to your face."

I reached over and took the rice grains off his face. He blushed slightly and laughed. Typical Ogiwara.

"When we meet up like this, I'm at a loss… but I did look forward to this the whole time! I've been waiting for so long to meet up with you and play basketball with you again. I'll be sure to move up the bracket."

"Same goes for me! Let's do our best and play together!"

"Yeah! You'd better not lose!"

The buzzer went for the start of the games and we said our goodbyes and rushed to our teammates. Our first match was against Kamizaki Middle School and I was on the bench for now. The coach and the team were still a bit reluctant about me playing due to my injury and my lack of training so I was to sit out for a bit. This kind of upset me but I knew that I was happy just being here so I didn't let their decision get to me.

"We will now start the match between Teiko Middle School and Kamizaki Middle School. Bow!"

Kamizaki had the guy that was friends with Aomine and I could instantly feel the rivalry and intense competition between the two. This was going to be an interesting match. However, I was soon to be wrong.

By the fourth quarter with 3 minutes left on the clock, Kamizaki had given up and not bothered to try and close the gap in their scores. They were behind by 30 points and had no hope of gaining that back so they gave up.

"You don't get it….Just how much of a monster you are. Of course nobody can go against you…"

I could see the despair in Aomine's eyes as his friend had given up on the game even though he had agreed to playing against Aomine with all his might. This action was wreaking havoc on Aomine as he was confused as to why his friend had given up so easily. Even though I was on court, I turned to the coach and gave him a pleading look but his reply made me feel even worse.

"There's nothing we can do Kuroko-san."

I was speechless. This wasn't how it should have ended.

"Dai-kun-"

"Tetsu, I'm sorry but it's no good after all. The only one who can win against me, is me."

With that he brushed past me without giving me our usual fist bump and I knew that Aomine had reached his limit of holding on. We won that game of course but I was not satisfied with our win, in all honesty, I felt like none of us was happy to win.

In the locker room I just sat there, unable to comprehend what had happened and unsure of what I could do to prevent this.

"Aomine-Kun!"

"Shut up Satsuki. Leave me alone."

Once again, Aomine walked right past me without even giving a glance and I could feel my frustration and anger starting to bubble up.

"To think my ill premonition would come true in such a manner."

Even Midorima was beginning to feel concerned about Aomine's behaviour and this was Midorima we were talking about.

"Mine-chin…."

Suddenly I got a phone call. I looked down at the screen to see that it was Ogiwara.

"Sorry guys, I need to take this. I'll be back soon."

I stepped out to a quiet and empty place and answered.

"Ogiwara-kun how did it go?"

"Sorry Kuroko….we lost."

I could hear the sadness in his voice and that he was so close to bursting into tears.

"We were so close too. I-I can't do this… I'm so frustrated I can't talk straight."

"Wait where are you!? I'll come see you!"

"No…Don't. you guys won right?"

I hesitated, I didn't want him to feel any more upset, but if I lied or didn't reply it would probably make matters worse.

"Yes...we did."

"I see…congrats. I'd love to cheer for you, but we gotta go home right away…sorry…"

"Ogiwara-kun, you don't need to apologise."

I couldn't even give any words of encouragement and my voice was stuck in my throat. I wanted to say that it was alright and that we would see each other soon and that time on court but the words got caught in my throat.

"See ya Tetsuya."

"Bye Ogiwara-kun."

The emotions were really beginning to rise up and I bit back a tear. Not only was Aomine in a horrible state but now Ogiwara was too. I was their best friends and yet, I could not do anything for them. I felt like shit.

Later, we had managed to reach the finals and the last match of the main tournament was between us and Kamata Nishi Middle School.

The starters huddled in a circle before getting on court but unlike normal teams which gave each other words of encouragement, ours did not.

"This is it. If we win, we're national champions…back to back champs, even. So is there anything you would like to say?"

Midorima gave a stern reply,

"I'll make as many threes as possible. In fact, that is all."

While Aomine was bored and his expression showed his lack of interest,

"Not really, I don't have anything."

As usual Murasakibara only had food on his mind and stared at Akashi with a bored expression, hoping to finish the match quickly so he could eat his snacks. And Kise was concerned that everyone was acting on their own and didn't really care about the team as much any more.

"Isn't everyone kind of in their own world right now?"

Akashi smiled as if it was normal, which it really was but I could feel that this was going to take a wrong turn,

"That doesn't matter. We're strong when the separate individuals engage with each other. There's only one thing we need to share! We're gonna win!"

Before this match, however, the coach had given us a talk about how to deal with Aomine.

"Regarding Aomine. Leave him. Trying to cheer him up or comfort him will do the opposite. If need be, I'll talk to him."

I wasn't happy with that but there wasn't much I could do so we all obeyed the coach and left Aomine alone. During the match, he was unstoppable. Landing impossible shots and running up and down the court like it was nothing to him. I wasn't happy at all but at half time we were told to head off to the lockers first while the coach spoke with Aomine.

Akashi approached me in the locker, knowing that I was upset about Aomine.

"Tetsuya, there isn't anything you can do. But as a friend, have faith in him."

I let out a loud sigh, and my eyes met Akashi's,

"You're right Sei-tan. I can't do much but as his best friend, I'll make sure that I support him and have faith in him."

Then I heard a confused, strangled noise and turned around to see the rest of the team stare at me weirdly.

"SEI-TAN?!"

I went bright red and silently and internally screamed at myself for letting my mouth run off like that. I could feel Akashi also tense behind me and we both knew the secret was out.

"Wait! Don't tell me that Akashicchi and Kurokocchi are….d-d-dating!?"

Everyone suddenly exploded and began to fire rapid questions at us,

"SINCE WHEN?!"

"SERIOUSLY?"

"AKASHI AND KUROKO?! THE HELL?"

Akashi put a hand on my shoulder and smiled,

"Whether you believe that Tetsuya and I are in a relationship is up to you, but do not let that interfere with your play."

Midorima huffed,

"Speak for yourself Akashi."

"Don't worry Shintaro, I won't allow it to interfere."

Kise had run up to me and dramatically cried,

"Why?! Why didn't you tell us? I wanted to be Kurokocchi's boyfriend!"

I rolled my eyes and hugged him,

"Sorry Ki-kun, but I don't really see you as a love interest, more of a very good and close friend that I can rely on."

Murasakibara snorted and continued to eat some of his snacks,

"Kise-chin has been friend zoned."

"Yes, he has."

"Poor Kise…"

The team burst into laughter as Kise began to wail like a kid. Then the laughing stopped when Aomine walked in and the coach behind him. Aomine's expression was a lot more brighter so I guess the chat with the coach helped him to get back on his feet.

After talking about more tactics, the buzzer for the second half sounded and we all headed onto the court. In the second half, we were relentless. Everyone was now trying their best to score and as the final buzzer sounded, we knew that we had won.

"We did it!"

Kise ran up to be and held me in a tight embrace.

"yeah, we did!"

Midorima let out a sigh as Murasakibara, who was standing next to him, asked if he could eat now.

"Neh~ I can eat my snacks now right? You want some?"

To his surprise, Midorima accepted.

The team gathered and Kise began to ramble on about how excited and trilled he was in the match.

"Kurokocchi's passes were amazing and your threes were cool Midorimacchi."

Midorima pushed up his glasses with a confident smirk and I laughed at how cute Midorima was when people praised his threes. Murasakibara offered us snacks while he munched happily on potato chips.

Then Aomine joined us in celebrating and I jumped onto him with a hug.

"You did well Dai-kun."

"Thanks Tetsu."

"LETS GO EAT TOGETHER!"

Momoi jumped in and we all agreed but first we had to go back to school. While the coaches were talking in the office, we all got changed out of our uniforms into our practice clothes and were ready to head home when Coach Sanada told us to meet him in the gym. Then he told us about what happened to Coach Shirogane in the office. All of us were shocked as the old guy was pretty well just before.

"However and unfortunately, he will not be able to return as head coach. Therefore, I will take over as the head coach starting today. From tomorrow, we'll resume the practice menu that we've been using until now. Got that?"

We decided not to go eat after that because all of use weren't feeling too good about what happened to Coach Shirogane.

"How about we go to my place to eat? It's been a while since you've all come over. And Sat-Chan hasn't come to my place either."

Although, to my dismay, everyone had other things to do and so they kindly rejected my offer and went home their separate ways. Akashi offered to take me home and I accepted. This was the second time he had taken me home after training.

"Tetsuya, you seem upset."

"I am Sei-tan. I feel like the world is trying to break us apart. First Aomine and now the coach. I'm scared about what is going to happen in the future. What if we all end up hating each other? What if the team isn't a team anymore? The past year was the happiest and most treasured thing in my life and I don't want it to end Sei-tan. Call me naïve or selfish but I don't want us to break apart."

"Tetsuya, I understand that you treasure us but there are some things in life that you cannot hold onto forever."

"I know Sei-tan but I can't stop feeling upset that I couldn't help Dai-kun, that I failed as a best friend to help him get over this barrier."

"Tetsuya, you are putting too much responsibility on yourself. Aomine is not a child that you have to look after. Yes, he is going through some harsh times now, but he has to learn to pick himself up and get over it. So do not hurt yourself trying to fix something that cannot be fixed by anyone but himself."

I realized that he was right. Ultimately, all I could do was show him what he would miss out if he continued to act like this but only he was the one who could control and do what he wants. I could not force him to play or to be happy after every game and there was no changing that.

"Thanks Sei-tan. I'm sorry that I am being so pathetic right now."

"There is no need to apologise. Come."

I rested my head against his shoulder and matched our breaths, calming myself down.

"You know Sei-tan, has anyone told you how calming and gentle you are?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, amusement plastered on his face,

"No, they have not. Although, am I really calming and gentle? Or am I a terrifying and intimidating monster?"

I laughed and smacked his shoulder, causing him to look at me in surprise,

"I guess that makes you a bit of both. Terrifying and intimidating yet surprisingly warm and kind. That's what I love about you Sei-tan."

In response to my reply, he kissed me gently on the lips,

"You are so beautiful and strong. You bow to no one and you touch the hearts of those around you. You always try your best and do everything in your power to get what you want. You defy anyone who tries to stop you from reaching your goals and you captured my heart. That is what I love about you Tetsuya."

I blushed at his confession and kissed him back on the cheek.

"Then we have come to a mutual understanding."

With a low and seductive laugh, Akashi's hand caressed my cheek,

"Yes and I wouldn't have it any other way."

As the days rolled by, at practice everyone was beginning to notice at the sudden growth in skill and ability of Murasakibara and Midorima. And my fears were coming true. At this rate, the team was going to break up due to the power struggle between the members and everyone was going to end up like Aomine. But I wasn't going to allow this. I knew, as long as Akashi was here, the team would not collapse.

"Tetsu-Chan…"

"Is something wrong Sat-Chan?"

Her expression was sad and she knew just as much as I did, that the team was struggling to be stable.

"Yeah, I know Sat-Chan, but don't worry, I'll make sure that we always stay together. I'll make sure that we don't break apart."

There was some sort of relief on her face but we both knew that I was increasingly harder to accomplish that when the team's power was skyrocketing. I looked to Akashi for confidence but I could tell that there was something else plaguing him too.

When I got home that night, I found that the house was surprisingly empty. Hibiki didn't leave a note to say that he was going out which he usually would. I walked into his room to see that it was empty. Everything was gone. I ran downstairs and called out to him.

"Hibiki Onii-san, if you are trying to scare me, it's not working. It's not funny either."

I never called my parents, unless it was an emergency because of their job but I called them. I always called mum first but she didn't pick up so I called dad.

After 3 tries, he picks up.

"Hello? Kuroko Yamato speaking?"

"Dad, it's me Tetsuya. Are you busy right now?"

"OH no I am not. What's wrong? Is it an emergeny? Have you called the police!?"

"Dad! It's Hibiki. He's gone. All of his stuff is gone from his room and he didn't leave a note or message me. I was wondering if he has told you or mum anything. I've been trying to contact him too but he hasn't reply to any of my messages or calls."

"Hm…that's strange. Aish, he hasn't said anything to me and if he has said something to your mother she would have told me. But I guess I knew this day would come."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't want to tell you this Tetsuya because it might upset you but your brother has been planning to study abroad. So if anything, I guess he has moved."

"Wait what?! How?! WHEN!?"

"For a while now actually. Look, your mother and I didn't want him to study abroad. But as you know, I cannot and will not stop you from doing what you want and your brother has worked very hard to convince me to let him go to America. He has been given a scholarship to study there but he didn't tell you because he didn't want you to be sad. He also told us not to tell you about this but I didn't know when he was leaving."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me. I wouldn't have gotten upset."

"Tell you what. I'll call your mother and we'll all go out to eat at that dessert place you liked. So get ready, I'll be there in about half an hour."

"Really? This is your attempt at trying to bribe me and change the subject. But okay, I'll get ready. Can't wait to see you dad."

I blew a kiss into the phone and hung up. I got ready and changed into a skirt and a blouse and tied my hair up and waited for my dad and mum to come home. Around half an hour later, I heard the sound of a car pull up into the driveway and grabbed my coat and phone and headed outside.

"Hi mum, dad. How was work?"

"It was fine as usual Tetsuya. I'm sorry for not telling you about your brother. I was worried about you that's all."

"It's okay mum, I forgive you and dad and even Hibiki."

So we headed to the dessert place called Miku's Dessert house. It is very popular and the place was always full but lucky for us, there was a spare table.

"Order what you want."

I gave a look at my dad,

"Are you sure? I'm going to leave you broke!"

Mum and dad laughed,

"Okay, two items."

I was about to order when I faced them,

"What about you? You should order something to share! You know, the couple's set?"

Mum and dad faced each other and laughed and I laughed too.

"Tetsuya, don't you think that we are a bit old for that?"

"No way! I've seen grandpas and grandmas order that set! Fine, if you won't order it, I will."

Before my parents could stop me, I had ordered a Couple's Heart Parfait for my parents and the Rainbow Road and Matcha Explosion for me. When the parfait came I placed it in front of my parents and smiled,

"Well, what are you waiting for? It's melt and go icky if you don't eat it now!"

My parents stared at me and rolled their eyes,

"Since when was our daughter such a romantic?"

"Honey, I don't know. Oh wait, maybe she's got herself a boyfriend! I KNEW IT!"

She turned to me, her eyes sparkling while my dad's eyes burned with fury and protectiveness.

"WHO IS IT!?"

I shushed them as they shouted too loudly.

"Um…Sei-tan- uh Seijuro. It's Seijuro."

My mum and dad gasped and then all hell broke loose. My mother grabbed my hands and squealed while my dad went on a full rage,

"HOW DARE HE MAKE A MOVE ON MY DAUGHTER!?"

"Honey! Stop it! Tetsuya, I am so happy for you! I knew that you and Seijuro would match well. He is such a gentleman and he's so sweet, unlike your father."

"Darling, that hurt."

"Sorry dear, here eat your parfait."

I rolled my eyes again,

"I'm beginning to regret telling you. You are making such a fuss about it."

"But this is about your love so of course it's important! I fully support your relationship with Seijuro. Honey? What about you?"

I heard the fierceness in her voice as if she was daring him to reject their relationship. My father definitely felt that aura,

"In all honesty, as long as you are happy with him, then I will support your relationship. BUT IF HE MAKES YOU CRY I WILL KILL HIM!"

"Okay, okay… now eat your parfait."

After a final debate about my love life, we headed home. On the way home, we laughed and talked about how my mother and father met and how awkward he was.

"You know your father was so shy and cute when we were your age. He would always shyly wave or blush when I said hi. Like a school girl."

"Darling! I did not. I was just unsure of whether you liked me or not. I wasn't shy or girly!"

"Sure you weren't. Any how, one day, I went to watch a debate from our school and your father was magnificent. Not a nervous bone in his body and from then on, I began to fall in love with him. but what really took the biscuit was when we were at the sports carnival and a rival pushed me off the obstacle and if I fell I would have ended up in the hospital. But your father, who was winning, rushed back and caught me, resulting in a broken arm."

"At that moment I knew that the race wasn't important but your mother was so I blew the race for her. sure I ended up with a broken arm, but she was always there to help me with my books and in the hospital, I confessed to her and we dated."

"Because your father and I are interested in business, we entered the same university for business and then after we graduated together, we got married."

"Wow, so you guys were very sure with each other."

Mum nodded but then she frowned,

"Well, of course there were problems here and there but your father and I always knew that those issues would not get better if we continued to argue about it."

"Cute…very cute. Well played dad, I didn't know you had it in you."

I could see my dad blushing from the rear mirror.

"Well, you see-"

It happened all too quickly. There was a blinding light as a truck that had come out of its lane for some reason rammed straight into our car. I felt two heavy objects fall on top of me and the loud bang and screech of car tires resonated in my ears. I heard my mum's voice,

"I love you."

But before I could respond, I felt the car flip and roll and I knew that I was going to die. There was a piercing ringing in my ear before the pain that rolled over my body took over and I blacked out.

I woke up to see myself in, hey another hospital. I groaned as I tried to move around. I wiggled my toes and fingers, stretched my body and checked to see if I was alright. Then I realized, what had happened to my parents.

"NURSE! DOCTOR! ANYONE!"

A nurse came rushing in and the relief on her face made me feel a bit better.

"Nurse, do you know what happened to my parents."

But the relief turned into shock and despair as she remained silent and called a doctor into the room,

"Kuroko-san, do you know where you are?"

"Yes, I am in the hospital. Do you know what happened to my parents?! Are they alright!? Please, please, please tell me they are alright!?"

"Before I tell you, do you remember your name? Your age? Where you live and go to school?"

I sighed impatiently,

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya, born on the 31st of January and I am 14 years old. I live at ****** and go to school and Teiko Middle School. Now will you please tell me about my parents!? Are they alright? Please tell me that they escaped with only broken bones."

The nurse and the doctor exchanged glances, both were stoned faced and I could tell that they really didn't want to tell me what had happened. This was not good.

"I'm sorry Kuroko-san but when the ambulance arrived to rescue you and your parents, we found that your…father had died at the scene of the crash."

I gripped onto the bars of the hospital bed, my brain didn't seem to process that so I laughed,

"What? Are you sure? I mean he probably just fainted! Right! Tell me that you are joking!"

The sadness on his face and on the nurse's told me otherwise. The tears wouldn't stop. They continued to run down my face and the pain wouldn't go away. I realized now that life sucked.

"No…Oh GOD NO! WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT ABOUT MY MUM?! IS SHE ALRIGHT?! OR IS SHE-IS SHE DEAD TOO?"

"Your mother is still unconscious, but she is alive."

"OH THANK GOD! Can I go see her? Please let me see her?!"

"We have to do a check up on you to make sure that you are fine. I am surprised that you didn't break an arm or a leg. You came out of that unscathed. I would say you are very lucky to be alive. When we found you, your parents were covering you. They saved your life."

I continued to cry and cry. This pain was unbearable, more unbearable than my injured leg.

After hours of checking up, I was given the all clear and I headed to my mum's room. There she was attached to all this equipment that was keeping her alive.

"Mum, I don't know if you can hear me but I am sorry. I am so sorry, if I hadn't call or agree to going for dessert, this wouldn't have happened. I am so sorry for not being a better daughter, for not helping you when you needed me, for not talking to you more. I love you too."

The doctor told me that since I was under age, I had to live with another family member who could take care of me or even end up in an orphanage. I didn't have any other family members other than Hibiki but he was overseas, but the doctor didn't know that. so I told him that my brother was currently on a trip with his friends and will be back soon. The doctor looked hesitant but he allowed me to go home.

I walked home, clutching my heart and sobbing as I was now fatherless, my mother was in a coma and my brother had vanished to America and I was all alone. The house which was empty had never felt so empty before. Even when Hibiki and my parents were at work and I was home alone, I knew that they would always return so I never felt sad but now, was different. Who knows if Hibiki would come home? Who knows if my mum would wake up? But we all knew that my father would never come home or wake up….

I collapsed on the floor of my kitchen in a sobbing mess, falling asleep to the sweet sound of misery. I just wished that life wouldn't be so cruel and that this was the worst thing to happen and nothing would try to out compete that.

 **End of chapter**

 **Well, that escalated quickly huh? I had to change this up a little because I needed it to flow with what I had written in the earlier chapters. So if it is a bit confusing please don't be afraid to tell me or ask questions. I'll fix whatever needs to be fixed. I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I see you in the next one!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 – And there you have it.**

 **Hello everybody! Two chapters today! I was on a roll and I couldn't stop. I didn't want the chapter to be too long so I decided to split it into two and I hope you enjoy it. The end of the fanfic is approaching, perhaps another 10 or so chapters? I was thinking of doing another KNB fanfic but this time not following the storyline at all and making it a totally different context. But that will have to come after this one and perhaps my Black Butler fanfic. I have ideas but I don't really know how it's going to work out so….yeah.**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB**

I didn't go to school for the week. The nurse that was tending to my mother paid for a small funeral for my father where only his workmates and I were present. I visited my mother everyday though and sat there crying with her, knowing that she couldn't respond or comfort me in any way. I received phone calls from Akashi, Aomine and Kise but I didn't pick any of them up. My phone was being blasted by messages from the team and school but I didn't care.

I hadn't eaten anything for the first couple of days. The only thing I had eaten was some dry and old rice that was left in the rice cooker. I didn't have the energy to cook either and just had plain rice. But my body betrayed me and I ended up just chucking it all up anyway.

A day later, I heard Aomine's voice outside my door,

"Tetsu open up! I heard what happened and I'm so sorry. Please let me in."

"Kurokocchi! Open up please! We're here to comfort you!"

"Kuro-chin, I brought snacks."

"Kuroko, it is an unfortunate event but we are here to make sure that you are alright."

"Tetsuya, open the door. We are worried about you. you have not come to school in a week nor have you replied to any of our messages or calls. Open the door."

My legs were weak from the lack of proper food and I wobbled my way to the door. I knew they would bust in anyway so I opened the door and they all rushed in, embracing me in a tight hug and offering words of encouragement and comfort.

I was too weak to speak or cry. For the past week, all I had been doing was crying and puking my guts out.

"We heard about it at school today. I was in the teacher's office when they got a call. I happened to overhear and I rushed over."

"Noticed that Akashi was in a hurry somewhere and I thought it was probably about you Tetsu so I ran after him. Soon everyone heard and the others came too. I'm sorry about what happened Tetsu. You've been through so much lately, I shouldn't have been so harsh on you."

I sobbed and began to tell them what had happened,

"It happened all too quickly. We-we were t-ta-talking about how my *hic* parents met. We were j-jo-joking aro-und with dad. Then out of nowhere, the truck slammed into the car. According to the doctor, he was trying to avoid a speeding car but the car rammed into the curb and went into the wrong lane. Then it smashed into our car. The doctor said that my parents had jump onto top of me to protect me and my dad died at the scene of the crash. My mum is in a coma and I am perfectly fine. It doesn't make any sense! Why am I the one that came out alright? Why did this happen in the first place!? I-don't understand…"

The last word came out raspy as I fought back the tears and my throat was beginning to dry up.

"Here, drink."

Midorima handed me a glass of water and I gulped it down.

~No one's P.O.V.~

"I'm so lonely."

"Lonely?"

Kuroko wasn't sure what was going on with her emotions but she kept sobbing, the guys tried to cheer her up but Akashi stopped them and with a single look, managed to tell them to not speak.

"I lost everybody. Dad's gone, mum's in a coma and Hibiki left for America. I don't have anyone anymore."

"Is that so? Then who are we? What are we to you Tetsuya?"

"You're my best friends and teammates. The coolest people in the world."

The group smiled at how cute she was even though her eyes were red with dark circles underneath them.

"Exactly. You are not alone. You still have me and the others. So do not think that you need to suffer alone. You have us by your side as you have been by our sides."

"But I don't want you guys to suffer. It's my sorrow so I shouldn't push it onto others."

He sighed and everyone looked at her with sadness and disbelief that even now, when she was hurting so much, she was still caring about them.

"Tetsuya, do you know why you have friends? Do you know what the purpose of friends and family are? They are present to help and support you in times of happiness and sadness. And right now, it is a time of sadness and that is why we are here. To help you with your sadness and sorrow and make sure that you are alright. We know that losing a loved one is a horrible and heart wrenching thing, I too have experienced that, but you must get back on your feet and be strong. After all that is what I love about you."

"It hurts though. My heart is going to explode."

He stroked her head gently and then kissed it,

"I know, that's why you should sleep and let yourself heal first. I'll take you to your room. Don't worry, I won't leave your side."

"Promise?"

He chuckled and kissed her hand like a prince would, to the shock of everyone else,

"Promise."

He carried her to her room and she fell asleep to the warmth and presence of Akashi and she dreamt of her family.

"So, how's she doing?"

Akashi left the door open to let in fresh air and walked towards the kitchen with Midorima.

"She is resting now. From the looks of her face and body, she hasn't eaten much in the past week nor has she gotten much sleep. But it is very hard and painful to see her so miserable. The timing of her parent's death could not have been worse."

Midorima agreed, with all that had been happening with Aomine and the basketball team, it really was not a great time for any deaths. Well there was no time that was good for deaths.

"I just hope that she will recover."

"Akashicchi! How is Kurokocchi?!"

"Kise keep it down!"

"Oops, sorry."

"Idiot."

"Hey! But still, I can't believe that her parents are gone. She doesn't deserve this."

"Kuro-chin looks so sad, it makes me angry. I don't like it when Kuro-chin is sad or angry."

"None of us do Murasakibara. But I agree with Kise, she does not deserve this fate."

"Damn it! If I had been more careful and tried harder to seem happy, she probably wouldn't be feeling as depressed."

"It would not solve anything if you all sat around and sulked. Besides, we are the ones who have not supported her enough. She has done more things than I can count for the team and now, it is time for us to help her. But sitting around will not get us anywhere."

"Then we should cheer her up with the thing that she loves most. Basketball."

Later that day, Kuroko woke up to the sound of loud chattering downstairs. Thanks to the sleep, she was feeling better and her eye bags weren't as visible but her eyes were still puffy and red. She was feeling so hungry and wondered down stairs to find the gang still there.

"What are you guys still doing here?"

"Tetsu! You're awake?!"

"Yeah, no thanks to you guys."

Everyone glared at Kise who shriveled back as he knew it was his loud shouting that probably woke her up,

"Sorry Kurokocchi…"

"That's alright. But seriously, what are you guys still doing here? Sorry, that probably sounded rude. I'm really grateful that you guys are trying to cheer me up, to be honest, it hurts like a bitch still but it's bearable. I don't know, but it feels like a dream but unlike a dream, I can remember every detail clearly. It still scares me."

"Then to help you forget about this, let's go play some basketball."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow. Did Midorima just say that? So Midorima does have a cute side to him.

"Yeah, I could do with some basketball but I'm feeling tired still. I'm probably going to go back to sleep after eating something. Thanks for being here though guys. I really do love you all."

"If you need us Tetsu, just call or text and we'll be here. And sorry for being a jackass lately."

"It's fine. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Tetsuya, do you need me to be here?"

"No, it's alright. I've kept you guys long enough."

The group hesitantly left but Akashi made sure that she was fine before he left.

"Tetsuya, are you sure? Do you need my shoulder again?"

"No, I think I've cried too much and I don't have any tears left."

"Then, I will see you tomorrow."

"yeah…"

~Kuroko's P.O.V.~

When everyone left, I rummaged around in the fridge for some food but there wasn't much. So I made myself some porridge but I realized that I had made too much out of habit. I bit my lip and chanted to myself that I would not cry. I poured myself a serving and sat down and slowly finished the bowl. I turned off the stove and washed the dishes and sat down on the couch. I let out a sigh, mum and dad wouldn't have wanted me to lock myself up and cry like this. They would have wanted me to stay strong and be resilient to the grief and hurt. I knew that dad wouldn't have let me cry over him and neither would mum. I felt angry that Hibiki still hadn't answered my calls or texts and I didn't even know if he knew about the accident. It was like he had just vanished! Poof! Into thin air! But I wasn't going to let that bring me down, I've spent enough tears and I had to move on with life.

So I went back to bed and in the morning, gathered my gear and headed to school. Momoi came rushing towards me, her eyes filled with tears as she offered her sympathies and crushed me in her monster hugs. When I arrived at training, Coach Sanada also gave his sympathies,

"I would like to say that I am very sorry to hear what has happened about your parents. I do admire that you still show up for training and that the past week must have been very tough for you. But you must understand that if you have come to play again, you cannot allow your grief to affect your play."

"Yes, I understand."

He gave me an acknowledging nod and I headed off to train. The day seemed to go by so quickly. There were times were I was kind of out of it but I remembered that I was here because I wanted to move on and that snapped me out of my trance.

The team made sure not to mention my parents to avoid me going into a depressed state again but I could tell that their concern was making them a lot quieter and cautious. There was a peace and quiet but that didn't last long. A couple of days later, Aomine got into an argument with one of the team members who confessed that he was too strong for anyone to keep up with which caused Aomine to leave in anger and frustration.

I chased after him and found him sitting in the rain by the bridge.

"Dai-kun, please come back to practice."

He let out a sad and unfamiliar chuckle, his voice, the tone of his voice was unrecognizable. It was almost empty.

"Heh? Why should I? For what purpose do I need to practice?"

I frowned, was he serious?

"Are you serious Dai-kun?"

He still didn't face me, his back towards me,

"You realize I already win even if I don't want to? HA! You want me to crush them even more even when they have given up? Wasn't it you who said that I should think about my opponents when I played and now you are asking me to practice so I could crush them even more! You're pretty sick Tetsu."

My voice got caught in my throat as I couldn't reply to his harsh words. This was not the Aomine I knew. What I wished would never happen was happening right before my eyes and I was powerless to stop it. For the second time in my life, I felt a pain in my heart that was tearing me apart.

"Look, Dai-kun, I understand-"

"WHAT DO YOU UNDERSTAND? How could someone who can't do anything by herself understand this?"

My emotions changed from feeling hopeless to angry. How dare he say that about me? This bastard was asking for it.

"You know what Dai-kun? It's time that you stop feeling sorry for yourself! Yeah, sure you are great at basketball and no one can stand up to you, boo hoo. But this is no reason for you to go and attack people who are just looking out for you. You're not the only one suffering you know! You have a choice as to why you get angry or upset about basketball but did I have a choice as to how and when my parents and I got into an accident?! NO! I know that I am pretty weak when it comes to basketball but that's why I am trying, trying to play with the team and pass-"

"yeah but who is the pass for? You do realize that I can still win without your passes? Ever since that day against Kamizaki, I haven't gotten a pass from you. it's so recent but it feels like it was in the distant past already. I-I've already forgotten how to even receive your passes. And your parent's accident has nothing to do with me. I was not the one who rammed into your car. If you have anyone to blame for that, blame the guy who drove the truck."

I felt my heart stop, the expression on his face was so empty and he looked at me like I was foreign like he didn't even know who I was. Matched with what he said, it hit me that he was pretty much calling me useless and unnecessary for the team's victory and that he didn't care about what had happened to my parents. All that bullshit that he had said at my house was thrown out the window and stomped on like a bug. With that, he left. Leaving me alone in the rain to wallow in my despair and sorrow.

I couldn't even cry, I had already wasted tears. I returned to the gym to find that everyone was gone and in the centre waiting for me was Akashi.

"Tetsuya, you're late. Looks like it was no good then."

He wrapped the towel around my neck and I began to dry my hair which was drenched and stuck to my shirt.

"Yes. I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry Sei-Tan."

"There is no need to apologise Tetsuya. You have already dealt with enough grief. So I suppose there's nothing more we can do. Give up on Aomine."

I flinched. Did I hear him right?

"What?"

"A plate can never be fully restored once it has a crack. But it is still usable so what we have now will suffice."

"Sei-tan? What are talking about?"

I stared at him. This wasn't Akashi. Who was this imposter who had taken Akashi away?

"No, what I should really ask is, Who the hell are you?"

He placed a hand on his chest, and then the light illuminated his face to reveal that his left eye was now a golden colour rather than the beautiful crimson. I couldn't breathe.

"Of course, I am Akashi Seijuro."

"No, who are you and what the hell have you done to Sei-tan?!"

"Tetsuya, do not make me repeat myself. I am Akashi Seijuro."

He stepped forward and grabbed my wrist firmly, squeezing it hard,

"Hey, you're hurting me."

But he didn't hear me. In his eyes, I saw the possessive and foreign glint that had now taken over him. He was now so aggressive and cared about nothing but himself and his own benefits. I could sense, as short as it was, our relationship was going to not matter anymore. I could see that he didn't see me as a lover or a teammate but now, as an item that he possessed.

"You will not leave me Tetsuya. I don't care if I lose the others, but you will never leave my side. You belong to me and no one else. Only you and I understand each other and only I can heal that wound in your heart."

For the first time since I had met Akashi, I was terrified. So scared of him that I couldn't move my body. He was like a lion, cornering his prey and toying with it until it bored him and he killed it. Except he had forgotten who his prey was and ripped my arm away from him and glared at him. A new emotion and confidence built up in me.

"No, like you said before, I do not bow to anyone. I do not obey anyone and I will defy anyone who gets in my way, even if it is you."

Then I swiveled my heels and walked out the gym. As soon as I closed the door, I slumped against the wall and cried. It was all happening and too soon. I thought that the events that had just occurred would happen sometime in the distant future but I was very wrong. And I could never change the past.

It was all over.

Later that night, I received a call from Kise,

"Ah, Ki-kun, what happened? Why is Sei-tan acting like that?"

"It happened when you had run after Aominecchi. We were still in practice when Murasakibaracchi and Akashicchi got into a fight. Murasakibaracchi didn't want to go to practice anymore because Aominecchi didn't have to but Akashicchi didn't let. They got into an argument and they were going to solve their problem with a short game. First to 5 wins. At first Akashicchi was losing with 4 in favour of Murasakibaracchi. Then the air in the gym changed, it became colder and more tense and Akashicchi changed. He overcame Murasakibaracchi and won. But then he declared that the GOM didn't have to come to training anymore, just as long as we continued to win in games. Midorimacchi and I still plan to go to training though and I think so is Akashicchi but Aominecchi isn't and neither is Murasakibaracchi."

"DAMN IT!"

"Are you alright Kurokocchi?!"

"I'm fine Ki-kun. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Don't be too upset. You still have me!"

I laughed

"Yes, I still have you but I am not giving up on Dai-kun or Sei-tan."

Well that's what I hoped anyway…

 **End of chapter**

 **So there it is people. The climax of the Teiko Arc and the start of the end.**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I'll see you guys next time**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 – Devastation**

 **Hello everyone! I'm sorry for not updating. I had written the chapter already but totally forgotten to upload it. I will be on holiday for 3 weeks so please bear with me. Thank you so much for reading!**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB**

Practice was never the same after that day. Kuroko watched as the team drifted apart. The only ones coming to practice was Midorima, Kise, Akashi and Kuroko. She no longer felt the enjoyment of playing nor did she feel the same about Akashi. Still in her heart she loves him but she knew that this person was not Akashi and the thought of it made her blood boil. She was determined to bring him back for the team as well as for herself.

When everyone had left already, Kuroko decided to stay back and practice more. She knew that with the new team, her skills were not necessary or important anymore. Tossing the ball towards the hoop, she prayed that it would go in but she was disappointed when it bounced off the rim. It had been so long since she had tried to shoot that she had forgotten how to.

"The school is about to close Tetsuya."

At the sound of his cold voice, Kuroko turned around to face him,

"Yeah, I know."

He gave her a cold smile which had lost its meaning to her,

"What a rare sight to see you practicing free throws…but then again, aren't you forgetting that these practices are unnecessary for you?"

Kuroko shrugged and clutched the ball to her side,

"I guess so, but there's nothing wrong with me trying Sei-Tan."

His expression remained passive, as if not responding to her reply or maybe he was but calculating what his next move would be. Despite knowing the answer already, Kuroko needed to make sure that there was some hope of bringing him back.

"Ne, Sei-tan…do you even enjoy playing anymore?"

For a moment, his head cocked to the side in confusion

"I don't quite understand the reason for that question Tetsuya. Is there a need for those feelings for victory?"

Kuroko clenched her fists. This was getting more frustrating than she had thought. Akashi had changed too much. His warm aura that had calmed her at times of strife was now replaced by a unbearable cold that snapped at her skin.

"I'm asking you this because the team from before and now are so different, especially after you changed so drastically-"

"Tetsuya, I haven't changed at all."

Kuroko looked up and almost flinched at the terrifying and icy expression on Akashi's face.

"There has always been two people from the start. The only difference is that before those two people had swapped places. There is no meaning between the lines, it just depends on whether you believe me or not. It's okay to link this to the changes of the team, just know that these changes were necessary."

Kuroko frowned at the thought that Akashi had two people inside him and right now, the Akashi that she loved was hidden deep inside and this Akashi had taken his place.

"My change was not what had brought the change to the team, in fact, it was quite the opposite. The skills and abilities that were locked within us are being unleashed so there is no reason for us to restrict them. Due to that, our own abilities are repelling each other and would cause the team to fall apart. This, Tetsuya, is why teamwork is no longer needed."

"Wait?! What?! What are you saying?"

The corners of Akashi's lips curved into a cruel grin,

"Think about it Tetsuya. Let's take you and Daiki for example. Weren't you both meant to be like shadow and light? But when the light became too strong, you couldn't continue your teamwork anymore."

Kuroko glared at him,

"So what you're saying is that there is nothing more important than victory even if it means removing teamwork and in turn, me."

"Nothing, after all Teiko's philosophy is to 'always win'. But that does not mean that you must quit the club but that is solely your decision. Although, hearing you whine when in a sour mood is giving me a headache. I can conclude that you do not understand what is going on and you can't change anything if you continue to have this low level of thinking. A vague question like yours will do nothing."

Kuroko's fury was beginning to spill out and Akashi could sense it.

"Maybe what you say is true Sei-tan but I refuse to give up. I'm not going to stop until I achieve my goal even if I have to lock away my heart."

She glared at Akashi and turned to walk out the gym door with her bag but not before looking at him once more,

"Remember Sei-tan, I will not give up."

The weeks went by and the days became boring. Practice was almost like a chore but that feeling of wanting to make things right pushed her to continue. That night with Akashi kept replaying in her mind and it made her angry and upset at how Akashi felt about basketball. It was his life to play basketball, and even when he didn't show it, it was the only thing that he loved most. But now, that stupid idea had been thrown out the window and a new urge and yearn for victory took its place.

"Tetsu-Chan!"

Kuroko turned around to see Momoi approach,

"Since there isn't training today, do you want to walk home together?"

Kuroko offered a small nod before the pair headed home together. The walk was very quiet and tense. When she had asked Momoi where Aomine was, Momoi sadly shook her head, stating that he had once again left her.

"I haven't seen him lately. That's why I hardly speak to him anymore. The team is so strong as usual but it feels like it's so hard to speak to everyone….it's so lonely."

Kuroko sighed,

"I know how you feel. Even with my relationship with Dai-kun and Sei-tan, I- I can't talk to them like I used to. They feel so distant."

"Hey- Tetsu-Chan…do you remember what I had said…back then?"

Kuroko remembered but she didn't want to. It was a promise that she had made to keep the team together but now, it was more like a dream than a possibility.

"No, sorry. I can't remember. What was it again?""

"Huh?! Nah! It's nothing really! Don't worry!"

After walking a few more blocks, the pair had to part ways.

"I'll see you then, Momoi."

As Kuroko walked away, Momoi realized what Kuroko had just called her. Seeing how lonely Kuroko looked from behind and the fact that she was no longer surrounded by the team like she always was made Momoi realize how dire the situation was and she burst into silent tears.

Kuroko reached the court near her house when she received a call from Ogiwara.

"Hello? Ogiwara-kun?"

"Ah! You picked up~ Hey, you okay? I was worried since we haven't communicated in a while."

There was a brief silence as Kuroko thought about what she should say,

"Sorry, Ogiwara-kun. I've been kinda busy lately. I'm fine though, what about you?"

"OH, that's good! Me too! I'm feeling 100%! Teiko is impressive as ever! Pass monthly magazine is full of interviews with you guys! I've read them all!"

"Thanks."

"However, our team is also strong. It's much stronger than last year! I'll definitely keep my promise this year!"

"That's good. I will wait for it."

There was a silence as Ogiwara thought to himself, _That's strange of Tetsuya to be so quiet. She usually is screaming on the other side of the phone._

"Hey are you sure you're okay? Did something happen? You seem pretty down in the dumps?"

"No, nothing. Thanks though, for worrying about me."

"Well, okay then. I'll talk to you soon! I'm hanging up now!"

Kuroko stared at her phone and let out a long sigh. She had just lied to her best friend and made Momoi cry.

"Jeez, I'm such a horrible person."

Her alone time was stopped when a 'thud' of a basketball on the court got her attention. She turned around to see a very tall guy with dark red hair and odd eyebrows stare at her.

"if you're not going to use the court, move."

"Sorry."

She tried to move past him but he was so big that she gently nudged him. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and noticed how pretty and small she was, with pale skin and long pale blue hair fluttering in the gentle breeze.

"Hey, you! you on the basketball team?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"hm…I see. Even though it has nothing to do with me, you should give it all you've got."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow at how weird that guy was but she didn't care, he was only going to be a thing in the past and she didn't bother getting his name, after all, she probably wasn't going to see him ever again.

At the regional preliminaries, Kuroko had noticed that the play style of the team had changed too. Only to realize that they were playing a game of, 'who can score the most points in the game' which infuriated her but she knew that nothing she would say or do could change that. She also knew that she beginning to feel so sick and tired of seeing them and her love of basketball was slowly fading away.

"Eh? Kuro-chin? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine Kurokocchi? Are you feeling sick?"

Kuroko's anger suddenly rose up,

"Yes, I am sick. Sick and tired of seeing you guys play like that. why would you do that in a game? Doesn't it feel wrong?"

Kise wrapped his arms around her shoulders but she pushed it off and continued to glare at them,

"But Kurokocchi! We were only playing! Wasn't the game more fun that way?"

"I feel like it was disrespectful to our opponents!"

Aomine glanced at her from the side, his cruel expression pulled at her heart,

"Eh? But didn't you say that we should never take it easy on our opponents? That's why in order to entertain ourselves against these pieces of trash, we decided to make a bet. That's fine right Tetsu? After all, we played our best."

Kuroko felt disgusted at how her teammates were acting, even Midorima who usually never took part in this sort of stuff wasn't scolding Aomine and Kise for saying that stuff. But the person she was most disgusted at was Akashi who, she had found out, had encouraged this and even joined in. She wanted to say something but she knew that it wouldn't change what had happened or what may happen in the future.

As the team walked towards the entrance, she noticed a student pass of one of the students of Seirin on the floor.

"What's wrong Kuroko?"

"Ah, this student pass belonged to one of the high school students that had walked past. I want to return it to them, is that alright, Sei-tan?"

"Understood. We're having a meeting later so try to make it back as soon as possible. Accompany her, Momoi."

"Okay, sure."

"Remember, contact me if you are running late."

Kuroko and Momoi headed into the first gym where the team was playing and Kuroko couldn't help feel the longing and yearn to play with them. Their team was very strong and their teamwork reminded her of what Teiko used to be, even better actually. The fact that they supported each other no matter what and how they relied on each other for victory, it made her yearn for the chance to play like that again.

Shortly after, the Nationals had come again. But Kuroko was not excited at all for this, it would just remind her of how detached she felt with her team. As the team headed to their court, Ogiwara noticed them.

"I'm going to go say hi to a friend. Hey Kuro-ko…"

He stopped as soon as he saw how sad her expression was. Instantly, he knew that something was wrong but he didn't have time to ask her why. Game after game after game, Teiko continued to win and advance further into the tournament and yet, at the end of every game, Kuroko felt no joy in the victory. She felt no thrill when playing, she only felt bitter and sympathy to the other teams who Teiko had gone up against.

Meanwhile Meiko, Ogiwara's team, had also advanced further into the tournament and Ogiwara could finally play against his beloved friend.

"Coach, for this match, please let me play from the start."

"EH?"

"Wow, Kurokocchi, you certainly are fired up aren't you?"

"This isn't like you, Kuroko."

"Indeed, is there a reason for this Tetsuya?"

"Yes."

But no one asked her to elaborate, or more importantly, no one cared, just as long as she was going to help them achieve victory. Upon arriving on court, she suddenly realized who her opponents were. It was the twins whom they had gone against last year and crushed completely and it looked like they were out for revenge.

"We'll destroy you girl."

"We'll drag the other two on the bench out before you know it."

Akashi could feel that their source of resentment was focused on Kuroko and so did everyone else in the gym. He couldn't help feel that they were going to target her but he knew she was capable of dealing with it herself, she always did.

As the game continued, Teiko continued to score while their opponents were rendered useless. Ogiwara and his team watched from above, in awe and disbelief at how terrifyingly strong Teiko was. But Ogiwara could see that even with all this great power and skill, no one was enjoying it, especially Kuroko. He could see the pain in her eyes but she continued to play, for the team and herself.

Finally, the coach decided to bench Kise, Akashi and Midorima, seeing as their victory was already determined. This infuriated the twins from Kamiya West as they say that even with their efforts and hardwork, they were losing horribly and it was all because of that stupid girl. If she wasn't there, they would never had been able to receive passes or score.

As she stood defense against one of the twins, his anger got the better of him and he swung at her, blinded by fury and pain, his elbow connected with her temple, knocking her out instantly. The pain was horrible and the world began to go blurry and she was greeted by the cold court floor.

Akashi and the others stared horrified as their beloved phantom lay unconscious on the floor. Ogiwara stared in disbelief at how the desperation to win caused the twin to harm Kuroko. Even from where he was, he could hear the loud thud as his elbow connected with her head and he knew it was a very dangerous and heavy blow.

Everyone immediately ran to her as the medics rushed to tend to her. Akashi felt an anger rise in him like never before. How dare that filthy piece of shit harm his Tetsuya like that? He would make them all pay and in the cruelest of ways too. After the match, Ogiwara rushed to the medical office where she was resting and was stopped by a very cute pinkette who he remembered the manager of the Teiko basketball team.

"Is Kuroko in there?"

"Yes, but she is still unconscious. Um…are you an acquaintance of Tetsu-Chan?"

He stopped but then proceeded to head to his team when he ran into the captain of the Teiko basketball team, Akashi Seijuro.

"What business do you have with Tetsuya? Who are you? May I know what you want?"

"I am Ogiwara Shigehiro of Meiko. I am here to see my best friend."

Jealousy rose in Akashi as he realized that this was the friend that Kuroko had developed a love from basketball from and the person who had been with her since childhood. He didn't like that fact that he was here to see her, after all, Kuroko belonged to him not this country bumpkin.

"I see, so you are the reason why Tetsuya exerted herself in the last game."

Ogiwara looked confused, Kuroko got hurt because she wanted to win and play against him?

"I've heard about you once when talking to her. However, she doesn't like to talk about her past, so I believe that I am the only one who knows about you. It also seems that she had been eagerly waiting for this game but it is a shame that she will not be able to play. But then again, the results will remain the same. I hope that you will be able to hang on to the very end."

"Wait. From watching your games, I can tell that you do not enjoy playing do you?"

Akashi turned and looked at him. Interesting. This guy had dared to defy him. _It seems that Tetsuya may have gotten her courage from him or maybe, he has gotten his courage from her?_

"I do not understand the meaning of that question."

"I can't stand the fact that I can't play against Kuroko in the final and it hurts me to see her so upset when she does play. I cannot understand how you, a very strong and incredible team, play but only for the sake of winning. There should be more to playing basketball than just winning, right? Also, you should take more notice to how the team is feeling. When was the last time you checked on Kuroko to see how she felt? Can you not see how your inability to care for anyone else but yourself is hurting her!? I have never seen her look so sad and depressed, especially when it comes to basketball and yet -"

Akashi stared at him with cruel eyes, causing Ogiwara to stop talking. The intense stare that Akashi was giving him almost paralyzed him and he began to wonder how Kuroko could stand to be around someone like him for so long. He knew, from this moment on, Kuroko didn't deserve this treatment and the only way to cheer her up was to win against them and prove them wrong. He was going to win for her.

"So, in short, you are telling me that we should enjoy the game and that I should care for Tetsuya more? Hilarious. Pretending to enjoy the game even though you lost is just an excuse for the weak to feel better. Also do not tell me how to treat Tetsuya, she does not belong to you. Our relationship has nothing to do with you, I suggest you stay out of it."

This infuriated Ogiwara even more but at the same time, it made him sad. He then understood that Kuroko and Akashi were in a relationship but she didn't seem happy at all which made him angry again. Not only was this guy telling him that he was weak and pathetic but he didn't have a right to care about Kuroko because Akashi was dating her.

"It's obvious that no one likes to lose! But it's thanks to that, one can work harder to win the next time and then that's when we enjoy the result of efforts! That's the joy of playing basketball! And I have every right to care about Kuroko. Unlike you, I actually care about her and I don't treat her like a possession, I treat her like a real person."

"At the end of the day, what you said is just talk. Ultimately, when you lose, you protect yourself with those sweet words to calm down. And regarding Tetsuya I don't see how I treat her like a possession, she simply is mine and mine alone. But this is such a waste of time. Like you said, I don't see you as worthy opponents, not by strength or your way of thinking, just bugs to be swatted away."

"Tell Kuroko, WE WILL DEFINITELY PLAY BASKETBALL TOGETHER!"

But Akashi didn't bother to say anything, it would be just wasting his breath, after all, no one talks to a fly before they kill it.

"Ah! Akashi-kun! Tetsu-Chan just woke up!"

Kuroko's head was throbbing and it was hard for her to make sense of the world around her.

"Tetsuya, how are you feeling?"

Kuroko turned her head sharply at the source of the voice. It was the Akashi she loved and remembered and she smiled gently at him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Sei-tan? It's you? I missed you."

Akashi didn't understand why she missed him, he had been there with her all these months. But the expression in her eyes was heart wrenching. It was like she had lost someone so precious for so long and was finally reunited with them. He didn't know how to react but his other self was urging him to take her hand gently and comfort her but he wouldn't allow himself to show weakness.

"The game?"

"Yes, it will be our victory of course. There is still 5 minutes before it starts, so I'm sorry that I am the only one here. Although, you don't need anyone else here but me."

At the sound of the game starting in 5 minutes and there was still time for her to play against Ogiwara, Kuroko jumped out of bed, ignoring the fact that the room was spinning and she could see two Akashis instead of one.

"I want to play! Let me play!"

She grabbed onto Akashi, her eyes showing desperation and weakness. This was the first time in a while where he had seen her so pathetic and fragile, strangely, it didn't disgust him like it usually would if he saw that on someone else.

"Impossible. The doctor insisted on you staying here. Be a good girl and rest. I know it is because of Ogiwara-kun am I correct? I ran into him recently. He said, 'We definitely have to play basketball together' and even if I allowed you to play, your injury wouldn't allow it."

Kuroko knew that what he said was true but she didn't want to stay here when she had to fulfill her promise. This was the only opportunity.

"I know, but I need to play. Sei-tan, please let me play. If only for a few minutes, please?"

He hated how she pleaded and begged him like a dog to play with Ogiwara. She shouldn't need to worry about him like this. She was ignoring her health for him and not Akashi. She was defying him for Ogiwara. Already in his mind, Akashi had great plans for Ogiwara, to teach him a lesson about defying him and for making Kuroko act like this.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you play. Please be a good girl and rest here."

Kuroko knew that Akashi wouldn't let her play and neither would the others or the coach so she conceded, but then again, when was the last time she let someone boss her around and tell her what to do?

"Then please, during the game, play with all you've got! Don't hold back! I'm begging you! No matter how big the difference,' I'd get even angrier if my opponents took it easy on me' is what Ogiwara-kun would say. So please, Sei-tan, do not hold back for my his sake and mine."

There is was again. The begging. It infuriated him that she was begging for Ogiwara's sake. He was going to teach him and Kuroko a lesson even if it would destroy her, he was going to show them what it meant to defy him.

"Understood. Then I'll let them witness Teiko's strength."

Akashi left the room but Kuroko could not help but feel that either way, Ogiwara was going to be hurt.

Akashi arrived back at the benches and the other members threw questions at him about their phantom.

"Akashicchi! Where is Kurokocchi?!"

"She is fine Ryota. She is awake but unfortunately, she will not be joining us in this game."

"Oh, I see. That's a real shame since Kurokocchi wanted to play really badly."

Midorima stared silently. It was strange that Akashi was so calm about this. But he didn't mind, he was just curious about what Akashi had in store for this game. Then Akashi told them the plan for this game and everyone seemed fine about it, even if it was extremely cruel.

"Ah, so basically one we win, we just have to tell Kuro-chin?"

"AH alright then, that should be fine with Tetsu."

"Certainly, I have a question. What were you talking about just now?"

Aomine plonked himself down on the bench and yawned,

"Ah that? we just got bored of competing for points."

"But this is so bothersome~"

"That's why it's interesting Murasakibaracchi!"

"Boring, don't count me in."

"That's no fun Shintaro. This isn't too bad, it's much more interesting than seeing who scores the most points. Besides, it would be most fitting for our next opponent."

The others weren't going to even ask what his motives were but they knew it would be wise if they didn't.

Kuroko finally woke up from her nap and saw Momoi's face looking down at her,

"Urgh! Sat-chan? How is the game going?"

"Ah! Tetsu-Chan! You shouldn't be moving! But the 4th quarter is just starting. I only know that there is a very big point difference in our favour."

"I'm going to take a look."

"TETSU-CHAN!"

"I remember that there's a tv close by airing the game. Even if it can't play, I want to personally witness the game's outcome."

"Tetsu-Chan…"

But nothing prepared Kuroko for the horror that she was going to watch. As she watched Meiko hold their own against Teiko, she knew that something bad was going to happen. She could see it in the eyes of the Teiko players. It was a one on one between Ogiwara and Aomine but to Kuroko's horror, Aomine had let Ogiwara pass him to shoot but he missed. Then what happened next shook the court.

As the ball began to fall out of the hoop, Murasakibara jumped up and pushed it back in and the game finished. Ogiwara realized that it was intentional when he overheard Aomine talking to Murasakibara. Ogiwara quickly looked at the school board to see that Teiko had won with 111 points while they only had 11, making it exactly 100 points different.

Kuroko's heart rose in her throat as she ignored Momoi's plead for her to stop running but her legs powered her to the court where she saw Ogiwara and his team in total shock and despair.

"OGIWARA-KUN!"

"…Ku-roko?"

The blank and devastated expression on his face explained it all. The team had intentionally lost points at the end to have exactly 100 points difference. _Sei-tan that damn bastard. What have you done?_

"Ogiwara-kun, I'm so-"

But the words got stuck in her throat and Ogiwara continued to stare at her with those eyes shrouded in despair and utter defeat. There were no words to describe the cruelty that her teammates had enacted on Meiko. All Kuroko could do was stand there with wide eyes as her tears continued to fall.

 _The promise I had made with Ogiwara-kun had been completely crushed, I can't hear the voices of my team. It's obvious we won but my chest, my heart it hurts so bad, I can barely breathe. Was this necessary? Did Sei-tan have to do this? Is this really winning?_

Kuroko fell to the floor in a sobbing mess. This was too much. She picked herself up and ran to the benches where her teammates were resting.

"Ah Kurokocchi! You're feeling better!"

"ENOUGH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WHAT KIND OF A GAME WAS THAT!? WAS THAT NECESSARY!?"

The team flinched at her outburst as tears continued to rush down her face and her face was all red with anger. Akashi confronted her. He knew that she would react this way.

"Why? The difference between our strength was huge anyway. No matter what we do, the results won't change."

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID SEI-TAN? I SAID NOT TO GO EASY ON THEM! I ASKED YOU! BEGGED YOU AND YOU- YOU-YOU DIDN'T CARE!"

"Tetsuya, we merely manipulated the game. Compared to just competing to see who scores the most, this way the team concentrated better."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I AM SAYING SEI-TAN!"

"If you think I am just justifying myself, it still doesn't matter, but if you wanted to scold me and yell at me like this, why don't you say something about what we did in the other matches? You are being quite funny Tetsuya. You never raised your voice when it was another team with no relations to you, only when your friend was in that team did you finally say something. I believe that you should think about what you did before you yell at us."

Kuroko flinched. He was right. She didn't say anything even though she knew it was wrong but when it was Ogiwara, she couldn't control herself.

"Eh? Kurokocchi's friend as in the that team? Why didn't you say so earlier? But then again, it wouldn't have made a difference, even if it was a friend, we wouldn't have really cared anyway."

"You're too nice~ Right Mido-chin?"

"I have no interest in how you play. I only do my best to fulfill my role."

"It's not that we didn't want to play seriously, it's just they were too weak Tetsu. That's why we were trying to find a way to make it less boring. Why is it that the stronger ones can't enjoy the match? That's their fault for not being able to make a comeback. I even want them to apologise to me."

"Then tell me Tetsuya, if the winner and the loser can play and still be satisfied with the scores they get, then is that really playing? What way can we play to achieve that?"

Kuroko paused. They had her in a box. It was true, the harsh reality of it was that it was all true. But that did not justify why their approach was so cruel.

"I…I don't know. But to me, still, what you did was too cruel. Everything that you have done up to now was horrible and I wouldn't have called them victories but this match, you went too far. You all took it way too far. I don't ever want to see that scene again. I never want to see something like that again. But I know it will be impossible to forget so, while you are all still here, I have come up with a decision."

The team all stared at her with confusion in their eyes.

"What are you talking about Tetsu?"

"I'm not going to play basketball anymore."

Then she got up, grabbed her stuff and left.

"Wait! Tetsu!"

Kuroko kept walking. She could hear Aomine behind her as she reached the entrance of the gym and was about to head to the bus stop.

"Tetsu! Where are you going?!"

She didn't turn to face him.

"Away… Like I said before Dai-kun, I am quitting basketball! How else am I going to forget about what you guys did today! You don't understand how much it burns me! I pleaded with Sei-tan! I begged him Dai-kun! And he threw what I said out the window and treated Ogiwara like that! Did you see the look on his face?! DID YOU SEE IT?! IT WAS CRUSHING! And I never want to see it again. Nor do I want to see you again. Tell Sei-tan, no Akashi, tell him that I never want to see any of you again and that I hope that you all stay happy in the future."

She started to walk away when Aomine grabbed her wrist but she still couldn't face him. She didn't want to see him.

"What do you mean away? WE need you! Are you going to abandoned us?!"

The voice pleaded to her. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying, the metallic tasting liquid ran down her chin.

"No, you abandoned me. And yes I am leaving. I am leaving basketball and never going back. Not after what happened today."

"Why? Why are you doing this Tetsu?! Please don't leave!"

She finally turned around, her sky blue hair rustled as the wind blew through it, tears streaming down her face as she faced the dark tanned boy. She could see the sudden pain in his expression and for a brief moment, she saw the same boy that had helped her reach first string, the boy that had stuck with her and swapped lunches, the boy who she would joke around with. But then she realized, he was gone. That boy was gone. And so was Akashi. The one that she loved from the beginning but couldn't say and the one who was always there for her in times of trouble and need.

Her determination to never see them again over powered her feelings of love and pity and she stared into Aomine's eyes with her courage and strength back.

"I'm sorry, but I'm never going back…"

Then she turned and walked away.

She didn't turn up to school until graduation day but before heading there, she dropped by Meiko to apologise to Ogiwara. She walked to their school gym and ran into one of his teammates.

"Ah you! You're Shige's friend! I'm his teammate Mochida. Do you remember me?"

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you but yes, I do remember seeing you around."

He took her away from the gym to talk,

"The nationals were really too painful. To be honest, talking to you right now is very awkward although you didn't play."

"I'm sorry about what happened. I never intended for it to happen."

"Can I ask you something? Since Shige has transferred schools and he also said that he won't play basketball anymore."

"What?"

Mochida saw the genuine shock and sadness in her eyes and knew that she was a good person, unlike her teammates who cruelly destroyed them at the match.

"Excuse me, what I said must have sounded horrible but even so, I hope you won't give up basketball."

"What? What are you saying?"

"I can tell by looking that, right now, the look in your eyes are just like ours. But at the end of the game, when your eyes met with Shige's he said that he saw something deeper. When he saw Teiko's captain, his eyes were so frightening. It was so cold and piercing as was the eyes of the other members too. Everyone in the Generation of Miracles was so cold and heartless but when he saw yours it was just like them but they were different. Although at that time he was so shocked that he couldn't say it aloud, he could see the warmth in your eyes."

Kuroko began to cry as she finally knew how Ogiwara felt. Flustered at the fact that he had made a girl cry, Mochida handed Ogiwara's wrist band, even though it was only one.

"This was the wrist band that Shige was always wearing during practice. It was left in his locker. There is only one but it is the same colour and I think he might have wanted you to have it. 'in front of those cold eyes and hearts, I don't have any will to fight back but I know for sure, Kuroko will be able to melt even the coldest of hearts.' Is what he said the last time I saw him."

Kuroko clutched the wrist band to her heart and thanked Mochida who apologized for making her cry. Glancing at her phone, she quickly said good bye to Mochida and rushed to Teiko for the graduation ceremony. After the ceremony had ended Kuroko headed home, trying to forget about the grand finals match and move on with her life.

Meanwhile back at Teiko the GOM were called to the gym by Akashi.

"From now on, we are enemies. The next time we meet will be at the high school nationals stage."

"Ahh that, even though you're not wrong, you have to say it so harshly Akashicchi!"

"We're only separating for a while~"

Akashi smiled at his teammates but his smile was one of challenge,

"A while? No. even though there are many basketball teams as the number of stars in the sky, there aren't many strong teams that make it to nationals, our wishes will more or less be the same. But surely no one has thought about going to the same school, am I right? So let me say this clearly for everyone, our thoughts are the same. That is the reason why we are called the 'Generation of Miracles' and a person that is stronger than we are does not exist. If we play against each other, we can definitely compare or strengths until we eliminate everyone but ourselves, we won't stop. This isn't out of theory but on our actual strength."

"Hm…I guess you are right Akashicchi!"

"This is it then…"

"Hmpf, I have nothing against this."

"But what about Kuro-chin?"

Akashi smirked, even though she was not here and left with quite a message for him, he knew that it was only a matter of time before she joined in too.

"Although our goals are different, Tetsuya will definitely join this battle. After all this is Tetsuya we are talking about. Despite not knowing what her answer is yet, she will find it soon and then, we will have a battle of the ages to prove who is the strongest. Determination and unchanging is her basketball and I believe we will see something quite interesting. That is all."

~Back to present time~

"What is that it? Aren't you the one at fault?"

Kuroko stared at Kagami who was staring at her with an uninterested expression.

"you were always trying to hide things from us so I thought it would be something really surprising. You made me worry for nothing. The only thing that surprised me was what you said about the two Akashis and the fact that you dated him."

Kuroko went red but she didn't say anything.

"Eh? What about the stuff they did at matches?"

"I didn't say what they did was right but that's why you should have said something at the very beginning instead of leave it to last minute. So like I said Kuroko, it was your fault. But if that happens again, all you have to do is beat them."

"You're right Kagami. I couldn't do anything because I was scared that it would break them apart, but it was my mistake to have stayed quiet about it. But then again, even if I had said something, I doubt it would have changed what had happened."

"Are you listening to the bull crap you are saying right now!? Stop feeling sorry for yourself! The only reason why you still feel like this about that Ogiwara guy is because you have forced yourself to want to be forgiven by him. You're still waiting for him to forgive you! Well stop! If you still think that we all don't consider you a comrade then I'll hit you, even if you are a girl."

Hyuga yelled at him for being rude

"OI KAGAMI ENOUGH!"

"No, she needs to listen. Because she is an idiot for thinking that. We have been comrades since the beginning and she hasn't been thinking of us that way!"

Hyuga smiled, _Even though he is the most trouble in the team, he can be the mature and even inspiring. Although…._

"You did well Kagami but…. YOU SAID EVERYTHING! WE ALL HAD THINGS TO SAY AND YOU SAID IT ALL! AND YOU KUROKO! COME HERE! WE NEED TO TEACH YOU A LESSON! YOU WERE TALKING SO MUCH I THOUGH I WOULD BE HERE UNTIL DAWN! KOGANEI HOLD HER DOWN!"

The apartment burst into yelling as Hyuga beat the shit out of Kagami and proceeded to smack Kuroko too. But this feeling of support and warmth only made Kuroko smile and feel grateful to find a team like this. If she had gone to another school, she probably wouldn't have recovered from her past. But now, this was her team and her life.

"I've found my answer."

Everyone stopped and stared at her,

"I've been waiting for a very long time to find the answer to Akashi's question. But thanks to you guys, I've found it. So please help me. Please help me beat Akashi and Rakuzan and knock some sense into him."

Kagami smiled and ruffled her hair and everyone shouted a triumphant 'YOSH' before Kagami kicked everyone out but before Kuroko left, she turned to Kagami and hugged him. Kagami froze in shock and a deep blush ran across his face.

"AH! Pipsqueak what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for knocking some sense into me because I've found the answer to his question. The only thing we have to do now is beat Rakuzan and become number 1 in Japan!"

"Yeah! I'll be relying on you to back me up!"

"Of course, that's my job isn't it?"

"You better do your job properly then."

Kuroko chuckled,

"Don't belittle me Kagami, I might surprise you."

Kagami held out his fist and Kuroko knocked her fist against it,

"Course you will, you're pretty good at that."

As Kuroko walked home, she sighed and took a deep breath,

"WE WILL BE NUMBER ONE IN ALL OF JAPAN!"

And it felt good.

 **End of chapter**

 **So as you guys know, the next part will be the final part of the story. I will definitely write another story about Kuroko no Basket I just haven't decided what it will be about yet. But I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It was a lot longer than any of the others but I made sure to fill it with juicy stuff. Anyway, happy readings and I'll see you next chapter!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 – Confronting the Emperor**

 **HI GUYS! I'm back from my holiday! I'm sorry to say but after this chapter, I may not be able to update much at all. Since I have school soon, I will be incredibly busy and I don't know if I will be able to write at all. So I will do my very best to update as much as possible but no promises people!**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB**

"MY DEAREST IMOUTO! WAKEY WAKEY! TODAY IS YOUR BIG DAY AND YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE! RISE AND SHINE!"

Kuroko groaned and rolled over as her brother, Hibiki, came crashing into the room clanging pots and pans in an attempt to wake her up.

"Dammit Onii-san! The game is in the evening! I'm not needed at practice until 10! It's only 6!"

Hibiki flushed and apologized but it was too late. Kuroko was already up and there was no point in going back to bed. She let out a huge sigh and stared up at her ceiling. _Today is the day that we finally go up against Akashi and Rakuzan. It's so strange…I feel so nervous but at the same time I feel worried. I don't know how to describe it but I feel so worried that if we lose, I won't be able to bring him back. I won't be able to reawaken the old, kind and loving Akashi that I was familiar with._

Kuroko shook her head and pressed her hands against her face, _No, this isn't the time to be thinking about this. No matter the outcome of today's game, all the matters was playing with the team and striving for that victory whether we get it or not._

She got off her bed and went into the bathroom, Nigou tailing after her.

"Nigou, today is going to be a special day for us because Seirin will win."

Nigou gave a bark of agreement as Kuroko finished getting ready and headed into her room to gather her gear before heading downstairs for breakfast. Joining her was Hibiki who began to spout words of encouragement.

"Don't worry my beautiful! You will surely win today! That Seijuro brat will finally get the beating he deserves. If it was left to me, I would bash his head in for what he did to you."

He began to weep and tears rushed down his face as he began to wail like a child,

"That nasty brat hurt my darling's feelings…I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM! WHEN I DIE, I WILL HAUNT HIS FAMILY FOR 7 GENERATIONS!"

Kuroko slapped her brother on the back and rolled her eyes,

"Hibiki Onii-san…Thank you for your support but I don't think that haunting his family for 7 generations is appropriate. It wasn't just me that was hurt. It was the others too. Besides, after today, it will be all the beating required to slap him back into reality."

Hibiki felt so proud of his little sister. She had been through so much in her life and it had only just been the beginning. Witnessing first hand the death of her parents, betrayed by the one she loved and losing the friends whom she held so dear to her heart. He also felt guilty. If he had not left for America under such short notice, his sister and his parents would have not gotten into that car and they would not have gotten into that accident which claimed the life of his father and later on, claim the life of his mother. But even with all those tragedies, Kuroko held strong and never held a grudge against the people who ruined her life.

"Anyway, I gotta go to training now. Wish me luck Onii-san! I'll see you at the game yeah?"

"BUT OF COURSE! I WOULDN'T MISS IT FOR THE WORLD! GOOD LUCK MY DEAREST AND GOD SPEED!"

Hibiki gave her a salute and she headed out the door, laughing at how her brother could always bring a smile to her face.

~Later that day~

"Boy isn't it cold! But what's more interesting is that I didn't expect Aomine to watch the finals with me! It's so weird It might even snow!"

Aomine gave his senior a quick glare,

"Shut up. Bet you haven't even finished studying for your exams either."

"Oh quiet you!"

Although everyone knew that Imayoshi was smart enough to ace his exams even without study.

Susa replied with a smirk,

"He's a hundred times smarter than you."

Aomine scoffed and rolled his eyes. Momoi couldn't help feel kind of glad that Aomine was being more interactive with his teammates.

"Murasakibara being obedient and watching with us is so unusual! It might even snow!"

Okamura laughed at his purple haired kohai only to him reply,

"Shut up Chin Face!"

Which was followed by a chorus of insults about his chin from his fellow teammates.

"yeah chin face."

"Chin face indeed!"

"IS IT THAT WRONG TO HAVE A SPLIT CHIN?!"

This caught the attention of the Too group who happened to walk past.

"Ah! It's the Yosen guys!"

The members began to exchange greetings as did the coaches leaving Aomine and Murasakibara together.

"Even though we just saw each other at the opening ceremony, it feels like forever huh?"

"Yeah~"

"Come to think of it, where is that guy who always has one eye covered up?"

"Eh? Muro-chin? He said he had something to do so he's gonna be late~ Anyway...Mine-chin…Who do you think will win?"

"Which one? The third place match or the finals?"

"Both."

"Well, for the third place match, since Kise is not playing, it pretty much decided isn't it? But for the finals…no clue. That's why I am here to see for myself. Besides, knowing Tetsu and Akashi, they're not going to make it easy for each other."

"Yeah~ I guess so. But who do you want to win?"

Aomine didn't reply but Murasakibara already knew. His exterior may be blank and cold but inside, he was always going to worry for Kuroko and be the one to support her.

The third place match was as Aomine had predicted. Even with all the strength and will, Kaijo was very behind Shutoku. At the intermission of the match between Kaijo and Shutoku, the start of the finals finally began.

"Rakuzan High School and Seirin High School, please begin your warm up."

Both teams walked onto the court and instantly, Kuroko's eyes met with Akashi's. The message sent in that brief moment caused Akashi's lips to curl slightly as the intensity and determination blazing in Kuroko's blue eyes reminded him of how much she intrigued him. There was no other person or woman who ensnared him like Kuroko did. As the warm ups began, Seirin noticed how perfect and in time Rakuzan were. They knew though that all of this ability and skill came from hours and hours of dedicated training, molding them into perfect basketball players.

"BURRRRRRP!"

Mibuchi Reo scowled at the sheer disgustingness of his teammate,

"Just how much did you eat today?! That was so disgusting!"

Eikichi Nebuya shrugged,

"Oh I had the max I could eat today! After all my match up today is with Kiyoshi right? Just thinking about it makes my strength swell!"

Mibuchi sighed at how predictable and animalistic Nebuya was. But it was always like this with him.

"What about you Reo-nee?"

Mibuchi turned to face Hayama Kotaro,

"Ah, I have Hyuga Junpei. Didn't you watch the video of Seirin with me? Even though he's emo and not my type, I'll be sure to show him lots of love."

This sent a shiver down Hyuga's spine even though he didn't hear it.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be worried? You're marking Kagami."

But that didn't faze Hayama as he smiled brightly,

"Yep, it totally sucks. But I got it, I mean all I need to do is completely destroy Seirin right?"

"Guess you'll be fine then."

Akashi, who had been quiet the whole time, listened to the useless banter and chatter of his teammates before Nebuya turned his attention to him,

"Akashi, you'll be out from the beginning right?"

"Yes, of course. Those guys are strong so I can't let myself be too careless. However, I am absolute and therefore, the winner will be Rakuzan. Our basketball is absolute."

Rakuzan smiled. They knew that they would never lose because they were the emperors, the kings of basketball and no one dared to defy them. Akashi's attention was diverted when a basketball rolled towards him and bumped his foot. He picked it up and smirked when he saw the person who came to retrieve it.

"So, this day has finally come, Tetsuya."

Kuroko stared into Akashi's eyes, making sure that she wasn't showing any weakness or fear. She was here to remind him of her purpose.

"TO be frank, I'm surprised. I had thought that your abilities would be too low for you to make it all the way up here. Have you found your answer yet?"

"Yes."

"Then show me. Your basketball and your spirit."

"I'm sorry to disappoint but I will not be showing you my basketball. It is Seirin's basketball."

Akashi's smirk grew as he continued to be amused by Kuroko. Her naivety and innocence was charming but at the same time, it was quite irritating. Nevertheless, it was Kuroko and she belonged to him.

"I see… well then Tetsuya and Seirin, I accept your challenge."

"Ah, one last thing Akashi."

Akashi turned back to face her as she took a step forward and looked straight into his eyes,

"I will show you my resolve and how wrong you've been. I'm going to literally slap you back into reality."

"I don't understand what you are trying to say Tetsuya. This is reality and perhaps the one living in a fantasy is you. The dream you have of bringing everyone back together and making peace is nothing but a dream. And you must be more stupid and ignorant if that is what you truly believe will happen if you beat me. But of course that would never happen because, you will not beat me."

"No, of course not. I will not be able to beat you but as a team, Seirin will beat you and Rakuzan. Perhaps you individually have greater skills but when it comes to teamwork and teamplay, no one can beat us. You have long gone with team play but I will show you what true basketball really is."

"Well then I look forward to it Tetsuya. Just a precaution though, do not cry when you and Seirin are nothing left because I will not stop until every last one of you is dead, including you. I will not play favourites just because you belong to me and you mean something to me, I will make sure that you never defy me again. Tetsuya, you will understand what it is like to be crushed until you cannot stand against me anymore."

Kuroko turned and walked away towards her team as Akashi went back to his. Kagami instantly saw the look on her face and came to reassure her.

"Whatever that bastard said, don't worry about it. As your light, I will make sure that we win."

Kuroko smiled,

"I know."

The buzzer for the teams to get on court sounded as Hyuga pulled us into a huddle.

"No matter what happens today, we give it our all and WE WILL WIN!"

With a mighty roar the team got ready to head onto the court. The announcer began to introduce the teams,

" **First is the team wearing black uniform is Seirin High School. Advisor, Takeda Kenji. Head Coach, Aida Riko."**

Instantly the crowd became rowdy as they muttered to themselves, looking at each other to confirm if Riko really was the coach. She was fazed though because it happened all the time and she was used to it.

" **Next we will introduce the players of Seirin. No.11! Kuroko Tetsuya! There she is! The only female player in any male team with passes like magic!"**

Kuroko couldn't help feel that doing so was also ruining her low presence but she could deal with that later.

" **No.10 Kagami Taiga! Possessing amazing jumping power, super trump card! Today the audience is anticipating his dunks. Next is No.7 Kiyoshi Teppei! No.5 Izuki Shun!"**

The other teams knew of the very heavy weight on Izuki's shoulders today as his opponent was Akashi himself. But Kuroko had faith in Izuki as even though he had a very flamboyant personality, when it came to basketball, Izuki put in 120%.

" **No.4 and Captain of Seirin's basketball team, Hyuga Junpei!"**

Wakamatsu chuckled at the expression on Sakurai's face when he said,

"If Midorima wasn't here, he'd probably be the best shooter here."

"Hmpf, as if."

Okamura respected Hyuga a lot, as did many others watching.

"When Hyuga switches on, he becomes a terrifying player but not only is his offensive power really strong, he is also the team's mental pillar. If they lose their mental strength, Hyuga is the one to bring it back up."

" **Next we have the team in white, Rakuzan High School."**

The crowd went crazy as the announcer mentioned Rakuzan which was to be expected though.

" **Head Coach, Shirogane Eiji. Assistant coach, Satou Takuo. Manager, Higuchi Shouta. Now we'll introduce the starter players of Rakuzan! No.8 Herculean Strength, Eikichi Nebuya!"**

Kuroko stared at the bulky player. God he was huge, but luckily he wasn't as tall as Murasakibara.

" **No.7 Raijin, Hayama Kotaro!"**

Hayama had this fierce but catty face, but at the same time, it was a kind of irritating face to look at.

" **No. 6 Yaksha, Mibuchi Reo!"**

Mibuchi had a very feminine aura around him and an even more feminine stance. If anything, he would make a very pretty girl. but the intensity of the court was almost suffocating as the three crownless kings entered.

" **No. 5 Mayuzumi Chihiro!"**

In all honesty, Kuroko knew very little about this guy but he had the same vibe as her. it was very unnerving because Kuroko could feel something very off about him. it wasn't possible for Akashi to have done **that** now, could he?

" **Finally, No.4 Captain of Rakuzan's basketball team and leader of the Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuro!"**

At this point, the crowd had gone nuts. They were all cheering and shouting his name like he was a king and they were his loyal subjects. Kuroko didn't like that superior air around him or Rakuzan but she would have to deal with it. But the one thing she did not like at all was that look he gave her. He was looking down on her but at the same time it was cautious. However, the person who really caught her attention was Mayuzumi. He didn't feel right at all.

" **Attention please! The Match between Seirin High School and Rakuzan High School will now commence!"**

And with that, both teams were surrounded by the immense cheering and the tension that now filled the court with a thick and suffocating air. As we got into position, Kuroko noticed Kagami stand in front of Nebuya for the tip off. At first she was confused but she trusted his decision as did Kiyoshi who usually did the tip off. Time began to slow as the ref threw the ball into the air and blew the whistle. Kagami and Nebuya leapt into the air and when Kagami touched the ball, time sped up again the world began to spin.

The ball was then passed to Izuki who wasted no time in passing it to Kuroko who was waiting for the right moment to pass to Hyuga, waiting for a shot of the hoop. However, fuelled by excitement and impatience, Kuroko passed to Hyuga with an Ignite Pass Kai, instantly regretting that decision as the ball bounced out of Hyuga's hands. This was all the time needed for Mibuchi to catch up and knock the ball away before Hyuga could do a lay up.

"Aw…too bad. If you had caught that, it would have went in."

Mibuchi passed to Akashi who was intercepted by Izuki. Akashi didn't feel like they were a challenge but it would be a mistake on his behalf if he wasn't cautious even if he had the emperor eye. Akashi then passed to Nebuya who leapt up for a dunk, only to be stopped by Kagami's high flying jump which caused the ball to rebound off the backboard and into Kiyoshi's hands. Noticing Kagami, Kiyoshi passed the ball to him as Kagami dashed down the court for a shot at the hoop. Akashi managed to cross his path, confident that he would be able to stop Kagami's next move with his Emperor Eye.

However, filled with the urge to win and play together with Kuroko and his team, Kagami leapt high up into the air and smash the ball into the hoop above Akashi's head as a challenge for the crown. Akashi stared in slight shock before recovering shortly after. Noticing that the aura around Kagami had changed, Akashi looked at him with little amusement as Kagami was now in the zone.

"Interesting."

Kagami continued his relentless attacks as in the zone, his abilities were enhanced to the maximum and he was unstoppable. Dunk after dunk, Kagami collected points for his team and brought them into the lead. But Akashi was not fazed by this at all. _Kagami may be a strong opponent but he will fall under the power of my Emperor Eye. The zone will drain him of his stamina and energy and it won't be long until it all runs out and I will destroy him and Kuroko._

Riko decided that it would be alright if Kagami continued to go wild but he would need back up from the second years so she took off Kuroko.

"Kuroko off!"

"Huh?"

Kuroko walked off the court dejectedly as all of her spirit that she had built up had gone to waste but listening to her coach was the most important so she got off. The game continued as Mitobe passed to Kagami who got past Hayama and went for a Meteor Jam. This shocked both Rakuzan and Seirin as they knew the strain on Kagami if he did a meteor jam consecutively but they were relieved when he used it as a bait and scored 2 points with a lay up. 7 minutes into the game, Seirin had managed to score 11 points as opposed to Rakuzan's 2 points. This was going relatively well but Kagami in the zone would tire him out quickly, putting them at a disadvantage.

"Bastard Kagami…After entering the zone, he's much stronger than Midorima."

"Stronger than Shintaro huh? If that is so, then keep the offense as it is as for defense, Kotaro and I will change places. If you say that he is indeed stronger than Shintaro, then let me be his opponent."

Kagami and Izuki became shocked as the people marking them had changed and Kagami's gaze met Akashi's.

"It appears that you are getting a little carried away Kagami Taiga. You and Tetsuya seem to have a thing for getting carried away. But I have dealt with her before, what's to say that I cannot deal with you?"

Kagami glared at him and that stupid look on his face.

Izuki passed to Kagami upon request and everyone knew that this was the match up that had everyone on the edge of their seats. Who was going to win? Akashi or Kagami? As Kagami made his move to pass Akashi, Akashi had already known what Kagami was going to do and moved to intercept but Kagami managed to twist around him and leapt up for another dunk. Akashi, however, predicted this already and made no attempt to stop him as the ball bounced off the rim instead of sinking itself into the hoop.

Akashi smirked at how stupid Kagami was and at how he thought he had surpassed the Emperor Eye.

"Surpass the Emperor Eye? Foolish Kagami. It's troubling to have you underestimate me."

Murasakibara looked in amusement as Kagami came to intercept Akashi,

"Heh? It's rare to see Aka-chin doing things himself. This'll be settled in an instant."

His teammates stared in confusion at how casual he sounded, as if what he said was a fact and nothing else.

"If Kagami loses here, it will take him out the zone."

Akashi was beginning to get annoyed at the way Kagami jumped in blindly to stop him as if he would succeed when Akashi knew for sure that he would not.

"Kagami Taiga, you are beginning to annoy me. The fake and the Original, to have you compare them is most vile. Your head is too high."

And with that Kagami began to feel weak in the knees and his butt met with the floor as Akashi ankle broke Kagami, calmly with the strength and ferocity of a ruthless ruler. With Kagami on the floor, Akashi wasted no time breaking through Seirin's defense. With his Emperor Eye, he saw through every move they tried to get him with. At the perfect moment, he passed to Mibuchi who was about to score when out of nowhere Mitobe jumped up and intercepted. Kagami stood up and frowned as he knew he was out of the zone and he was worried about what his next move should be. But with a gentle pat on the shoulder from Mitobe, Kagami was brought out of his trance.

"Eh? Dai-Chan? He's out of the zone."

"Yeah, but he still has stamina left and he didn't lose his feelings after returning to his normal state. He should be alright I guess."

With 4 minutes left of the first quarter, Seirin were ahead by 6 points and Riko decided to boost that difference up by sending in Kuroko. As she walked past Mibuchi who was about to crash into her, he step forward and apologized. _Ah, she's pretty cute. Must be pretty strong if she is playing in an all boy's team and against us. But she doesn't know that we have a secret weapon too._

Riko and everyone on the team noticed something that should have been noticed before. Mibuchi could sense her and moved out the way. Not only that but usually, she never got attention from anybody but now, it seemed that all eyes were on her. For a player that utilized her weak presence this was not good because it was fading.

As the match continued, signs of Kuroko's fading weak presence became more apparent. Not only was her moves now able to be slightly predicted but her passes were also being stopped.

"Tetsuya, remember when you found your skill back in Teiko? I told you to only train and improve your passing and to not learn any shooting or other skills. Do you want know why? Because I knew that if you did, your lack of presence will eventually fade away in the future. Vanishing drive, Phantom shot, how could you not get attention from those techniques? But the buzzer beater from the match in the semi finals was the killing blow. Only because you emitted even a tiny and dim ray of light, did you lose the ability to be a shadow. I am surprised and disappointed that it took you so long to realize that. But now, your title as the phantom sixth man is gone as well as your skill. You are nothing more than an average player with no value whatsoever."

Kuroko was taken off court when Riko realized that even with all her effort, Kuroko was not going to be very effective on court at this stage. There was this feeling in Kuroko's heart that knew that this moment would come, where she was of no longer any use to the team. It had happened before back in Teiko when everyone's abilities had burst forth like a hurricane while she was left behind.

However, even with Kuroko off and Tsuchida in, the scores did not change and Rakuzan managed to tie the scores. At this rate, Riko had no other option but to let Kuroko back on court. She knew it was cruel to send Kuroko on court when she had no effect on the opponents and it would only further crush what little spirit Kuroko had left but there was no other choice.

Kuroko managed to get the ball but was stopped by Mayuzumi who was less than pleased to have such a weak person play against him and for that person to be girl. In an attempt to get past, Kuroko used her vanishing drive but it had no effect on Mayuzumi so she tried a phantom shot but that failed as well. Rakuzan managed to steal the ball and it was their turn to attack. However, Kagami managed to intercept the ball and Hyuga managed to score a three pointer bringing the scores back to another tie of 21 points. The buzzer went for the end of the first quarter as the teams gathered together to discuss tactics.

"For now, Kuroko-san will be on the bench and Mitobe will go up against Mayuzumi. You can handle him, I'm sure."

"Hmm…not too bad huh? They sure got us."

"Tsk, can't believe I'm tired."

"Seirin's not too bad in all honesty! Gotta watch out for their offense though!"

Shirogane Eiji internally nodded in agreement.

"But they've yet to exceed our expectations. We're done playing the waiting game. With Kagami's zone off and we understand the team's rhythm we should have no problem following our plan for the second quarter. You got that Akashi?"

"Yes. I've already grasped everything I know about Seirin's strength all that remains is to trample them underfoot. Kotaro, Eikichi, Reo you will be scoring points and as for passing, you will do what you have trained for Chihiro."

Kuroko felt a chill this time as the second quarter began. But it did not prepare her for what she was about to witness. Akashi passed into an open space which everyone thought was a miss but Kuroko remember that pass. It was a pass that Akashi would do back in Teiko to her but this time, it was not meant for her. Out of nowhere, Mayuzumi managed to direct the ball away from Kiyoshi and into the waiting hands of Mibuchi who scored a perfect three.

"No way!"

"Misdirection?"

"This guy is the same as Kuroko?"

Akashi stared directly at Kuroko, as if directing this message at her specifically,

"No, he is not quite the same as Tetsuya. While he as the same lack of presence, his overall ability is a lot higher. You could say that he is the new version of the phantom sixth man and Tetsuya, is the old model."

Rakuzan was relentless in their attack. With Mayuzumi finally using his skills and ability, it was increasingly harder to attack and defend. Mitobe struggled to keep up with Mayuzumi and when he finally caught up, instead of passing, Mayuzumi jumped up and sunk in a three pointer. Seirin finally managed to grasp what would happen if Kuroko and Mayuzumi went one on one. Kuroko wouldn't stand a chance.

However to Kuroko this was not a deterrent. It was a challenge and the one thing that Kuroko loved most was a challenge. Mayuzumi felt slight satisfaction at being cooler than a member of Teiko's ultimate team. He turned to look at Kuroko, expecting to see her face in anguish and despair but what he saw sent chills down his spine. Not only was she not in despair but she was staring at him so intensely that it almost felt as if she could see into his mind. Despite having am easy to the eye face, the look she was giving him scared him.

However, Rakuzan had now come to a 7 point lead and Seirin were exhausted. Riko decided to sub on Furihata.

"Izuki, you are marking Mayuzumi!"

At the moment, the expression on everyone's faces became one of disbelief and utter sympathy for the poor guy who was now facing the Emperor.

"Um..Dai-Chan? This-this is…"

"This is beyond cruel. All I can see is a Chihuahua standing in front of a lion."

Kuroko almost laughed at the expression on Furihata's face as he stood in front of Akashi. He was white as a ghost and the words coming out of his mouth were not understandable. But the best part was the look on Akashi's face. He was so confused and bewildered by Riko's decision to put Furihata as his opponent.

"Br-br-bri-bring…Bring it on!"

Kuroko smiled ever so slightly, _Riko, thank you for letting me see this expression on Akashi's face for I probably will never see it again._

"Sei-Chan! It's time for the throw in!"

"Alright."

"Wa-WAIT!"

As Furihata attempted to go after Akashi, he tripped over his own legs and face planted, causing Akashi to stop and stare. Akashi was on the brink of sweat dropping but his character wouldn't let him do that.

"Hey, Kiyoshi…"

"Hm?"

"WHAT COLOUR IS YOU GUYS' BLOOD?!"

Nebuya turned around with tears in his eyes from the intense sympathetic feelings rushing through him. Kiyoshi looked at him confused and Nebuya pointed to the odd pairing. There was this dark aura that was coming from Akashi, making him look like the devil while poor Furihata was his human victim.

"That kid is going to be destroyed. It already looks like a scene from a horror movie. It's so scary I can't even look. I don't want to keep bad mouthing him, so please sub in someone else. Akashi doesn't get these kinds of jokes and he doesn't take them nicely."

"AHAHAHA You're actually a really nice guy aren't you?"

"ARE YOU RETARDED?!"

"but it's alright. we're super serious."

Akashi stared down at the pathetic attempt of a player who lunged out to defend but he knew this guy was nothing special, perhaps even worse than Kuroko when it came to basic skills. _As I thought…He's just trying to make it difficult to pass to someone. I still don't get what they are trying to do but it looks like I have only once choice._

Akashi easily passed Furihata but this allowed Kagami to stop him. At this stage and proximity, Akashi can't ankle break Kagami. But even with all that effort, Rakuzan scored a point. However, in the next moment, it changed Furihata. Kiyoshi passed to him and without any hesitation, Furihata shot the ball and it went into the hoop.

After various more attempts, the Coach Shirogane realized what Riko had done. By sending in Furihata to go up against Akashi, he could not freely move about and therefore, hindered Akashi from performing as he would. And that would give the other members time to move into position and limit the movement of the opposing team. He had to hand it to her but Riko had quite the brain and coaching skills.

"Rakuzan calls time out!"

"Do everything as normal but it's time to stop this child's play and I leave it to you, Mibuchi."

"Of course!"

Kuroko listened to the coach and her team but she noticed Akashi staring at her. It shocked her but she didn't and wouldn't let him know that he got under her skin. With a single, confident look, she turned away and focused on Riko.

Akashi on the other hand laughed internally at the defiance Kuroko had just shown him. Despite being quite useless now and watching her team fall hopelessly into destruction, she had the nerve to give him attitude. He was more determined to put her in her place and show her what happens when she defies him.

 _Just watch Tetsuya, as I claim your victory and crush both you and that pathetic team. I will show you what it means to defy an emperor. Your Emperor._

 **End of Chapter**

 **Hey! First part of the match between Rakuzan and Seirin! If you guys want to see something happen in the next chapter, please tell me.**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I'll see you guys in the next one!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 – I won't let you**

 **Hello everyone! OMG I FINALLY GET TO WRITE! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER! Also Happy Early Birthday to KUROKO YOU HANDSOME BABY!**

 **I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET!**

Seirin were in all kinds of trouble now. Hyuga was being shut down by Mibuchi and Kiyoshi was having trouble with Nebuya. The ball landed into Hayama's hands and Kagami ran forward to stop him.

"HAYAMA!"

"Hey, first year. You forgot 'senpai' after my name. Don't forget next time!"

Hayama tried to get past but Kagami stopped him in his tracks which surprised Hayama but didn't faze him as he passed to Nebuya. With a mighty leap, he overcame Kiyoshi's defense and slammed the ball into the hoop, causing the basket to creak and moan under the huge pressure. It was obvious that the stress of playing against Rakuzan was starting to take its toll on Seirin.

A sense of satisfaction rose slightly in Akashi as he glanced over at the discomfort on Seirin's faces but to his surprise, Kuroko did not show signs of stress or worry at all. Her eyes shone with respect and a urge to win. Like flames, they burned brightly as she observed and calculated her next move. Akashi knew her too well. In times like these, she did not waste it moping and made sure that every move she made next would benefit her. As if upon instinct, she turned and stared straight at him. Her lips curled ever so slightly and he recognized the words she mouthed to him. _It's not over yet. Not until the final buzzer._

Akashi couldn't suppress the feeling of amusement and genuine glee. Kuroko never backed down from a fight. It shouldn't have surprised him at her defiance and strong will but for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that he should be mad or angry that his plans had minor effects on her. Even when he tried to upset her, crush her and Seirin, she refused to give up on them and herself. It made him angry thinking about how her loyalty wasn't for him anymore, but for the horrible mistake they called Seirin. _No, I have no need for thoughts like this. I will win. It is absolute and you, Tetsuya will fall before me. I will not stop until I have crushed the light from you, forever._

Kuroko saw the way he looked at her and she didn't like it at all. It sent chills down her spine. But she refused to let herself fall. She gave him a quick glare before turning to the game and noticing how her senpais and Kagami were heaving and puffing like mad men. She knew that even if Seirin was an incredible offensive team, they lacked in experience and power meaning Rakuzan had the advantage. She almost hated herself for how useless and careless she was for not noticing Mayuzumi. Right now, her team needed her the most but she was useless against Mayuzumi and that made her feel angry. But she wouldn't allow anger to power her, taking a few deep breaths, she calmed herself and began to think of other ways to bring them down, one by one.

Riko noticed that Fukuda was dying out on that court. Going up against Akashi was straining him so much that he had lost strength and he couldn't even function properly. Realizing that she had no other choice, she sent in Kawahara, the last of the first year trio. She had no clue what else to do. _Dammit I feel so hopeless!_

Hayama scoffed at Seirin's efforts to stop him. Sending this first year against him would do nothing. He passed Kagami with little effort and scored with a lay up, expecting loud cheering and applause but it was little compared to Nebuya and Mibuchi, angering him.

"Wait? This is all I get?!"

This allowed enough distraction for Kawahara to screen Hayama and for Kagami to get past Mibuchi and score a three pointer.

"Aish! This is what you get for being stupid!"

In attempt to stop Mibuchi, Hyuga had already received two fouls and Seirin was getting no where at this rate. Akashi decided to show them that defying an Emperor meant the cruelest of deaths. _Watch me Tetsuya as upon my throne, I will destroy you all._ With a single glance, Mayuzumi knew what he had to do, passing the ball to the hoop where Akashi leapt up and dunked the ball in, above Kagami and Kiyoshi.

"It angers me to see you believe that I cannot perform something as simple as this. Even I can dunk if I wanted to. You may have thought that you ruled the skies Kagami, but here, you rule nothing."

Himuro felt pained at how Kagami and Seirin were suffering. They were being crushed, slowly and painfully.

"This can't be happening…"

"Hm? What do you mean Muro-chin? If they want a miracle, they need Kuro-chin…but right now, it's too late. Kuro-chin's lack of presence is gone and even if she did somehow get it back, the score and strength is too wide. Even if Kuro-chin could pull out a miracle…they wouldn't win."

"I see…"

The spectators could see and even hear the shattering of Seirin's will as the look in their eyes were filled with despair and hopelessness. A strength that brings fear into the hearts of those who dare oppose, this is Rakuzan. The buzzer went for half time and Kuroko stared at the scoreboard. They were 30 points behind.

The air in the locker room was tense and dreary as everyone's heads hung low. Hyuga slammed the locker with enough force to make everyone flinch.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO MOPE! DON'T GIVE UP! THE MATCH ISN'T OVER AND WE STILL HAVE A CHANCE TO CATCH UP!"

"But the difference is too great?"

"The first years have all reached their limits. It's up to you Koga, I'll need you to screen Mibuchi for me in any way you can. I know it doesn't sound like a solid plan but just past to me and I'll get us back on track with threes. But if I miss, it's up to you with the rebounds. Don't you dare lose to that damn gorilla."

"You got it."

Riko nodded but still, three pointers weren't enough.

"Kagami-kun, I need you to mark Akashi. If you can shut him down or slow him down even, if gives us a greater chance. I know that it probably isn't the best idea but we've run out of ways."

Filled with motivation, Seirin headed out onto the court for the second half of the game. This was do or die and Seirin were not ready to die yet.

"LET'S GO SEIRIN!"

"FIGHT!"

Before Kagami could head off onto the court, he was stopped by his teal haired partner.

"Hey Pipsqueak…"

"Kagami, I'm counting on you. Just wait a little longer. I'll be out on the court soon."

He gave her a sympathetic look before bumping fists with her, her words gave him strength and he planned to hold out until the very end.

"yeah, leave it to me."

Hyuga managed to score a three right off the bat with help from Koganei but even so, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off, dismissing it for nerves, he cleared his mind and focused solely on getting those threes and stopping Mibuchi. But this also meant that he became too desperate and earned him his third foul. Filled with frustration and the immense urge to win at all cost, Hyuga lost control of his emotions and this was going to be his downfall.

Akashi knew that he was right, he always was.

"Not good enough Seirin. I'll only loosen my grip, when you are all completely dead."

Those words were to Seirin but Kuroko knew that it was meant mainly for her. It was a warning that if she continued to defy him, he would destroy everything that she held dear all for the sake that she would submit. For the first time in a while, fear ran through her as she slightly trembled at the threat tossed at her. Knowing that he got under her skin, Akashi smirked with pleasure. _Don't give up yet Tetsuya, this is only the beginning._

Hyuga didn't except this, in fact, he couldn't except this. He didn't even touch Mibuchi and he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"What the hell was that? I didn't even touch him just now! So why the hell did I get a foul!?"

"Hurry up and get ready."

"THE OPPONENT LOST HIS BALANCE ON HIS OWN! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME-"

"Technical foul, Black No.4!"

With that, Hyuga was benched and Mitobe was subbed in.

"OH MAN! Because someone started to get whiny and sappy, we barely made it in time!"

Midorima scowled at the shorter player.

"I wasn't complaining."

"Yeah, yeah….Anyway, Hyuga-kun, that was not very smart."

Midorima glanced to the side as Hyuga walked off the court with tears in his eyes and frustration on his face. He couldn't help but feel slight pity to the clutch shooter.

"Obviously it was a foolish move, but I can't blame him. After all, that's how much he wants to win."

Everyone stared at the green haired shooter with disbelief. Confused at the reaction of his teammates, Midorima frowned.

"What?"

Takao decided to reply instead,

"Nothing…it's just that I can't believe that those words came out of your mouth."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?!"

On the other side, Kaijo also noticed the state Seirin were in and Kise couldn't help but feel sorry for them. Going against Rakuzan was taxing especially without Kuroko.

"Hm…Even though it may look like there is no hope, there is one but maybe it's already too late. I wish Kurokocchi wasn't stuck on the bench!"

"There's nothing she can do right now. With that Mayuzumi guy, he's got her shut down."

"Maybe, but knowing Kurokocchi, she still hasn't given up yet. I think that to unlock victory, Kurokocchi needs stop Mayuzumi and regain her lack of presence."

"HOW?"

Kise shrugged and his gazed turned to the little blunette sitting on the bench, eyes forward and focused on Mayuzumi and the game. He could see the gears in her head turn.

"I don't know, but that is for her to figure out."

They sat down on the bench and now, everyone had gathered to watch the game of the century.

The ball flew into Kagami's hand as Akashi stared at him with little amusement.

"To think that you could just stroll in and deliver the final blow, how reckless of you."

"SHUT UP! This isn't over yet."

The only thing that came to Kagami's mind was that he needed to get into the zone again. If he could get into the zone, there was a chance to overcome Akashi and Rakuzan but no matter how hard he wished for it, it never came.

"Pathetic."

Akashi stole the ball from Kagami and Rakuzan earned another point. Feeling that there was nothing else to do, Riko called for a timeout.

"Dai-Chan…"

"Yeah, I know. Their wills have all been broken. Whatever hope was there before is gone now. They probably won't be able to get back up again."

"But Tetsu-Chan?"

"Tetsu…I dunno."

Kuroko stared down at her hands. This sense of hopelessness, despair, anger, frustration, uselessness filled her and memories of Teiko rushed through her. The pain, the humiliation, the darkness…she never wanted to feel that again and yet here it was. She left because of Akashi and she could see her goal and her will to bring him back was fading before her eyes. _This can't happen. I won't allow it! I won't let you take this away from me again. Akashi, I will bring you back at all cost. I promised that I would play for you and Ogiwara-kun but why…why isn't anyone here for me? Where are you? come back to me._

Tears began to flow from her eyes. The urge to win. The tears of her teammates and the broken hearts of her friends brought out the demon in her.

"I won't accept this. I want to win."

Kagami turned at the raw power and desperation in her voice. The tears that fell from her glowing eyes made her breathe taking. These tears were not a sign of weakness but a sign of strength and will.

"Pipsqueak?"

"NO! THIS CANNOT BE THE END! I WANT TO WIN! EVEN IF IT'S POINTLESS AND THERE IS NO HOPE OR CHANCE OF IT HAPPENING. I WANT TO BECOME THE NUMBER ONE TEAM IN JAPAN WITH EVERYONE! THIS CANNOT END LIKE THIS! Playing with you all brought me back into reality and it brought me back from the darkness so I cannot allow us to fall here. If we are to lose, then let us fight until the very end. WE ARE SEIRIN! AND WE WILL BECOME NUMBER ONE IN JAPAN!"

The whole team was silent as they stared at the Kuroko. They noticed that even with tears running down her face like waterfalls, the resolve in her voice spoke to them personally. It was warming and strengthening. It brought them back to the year they had been together. The hardships, the victories and the joyful days spent for this moment. It wasn't like them to give up like this.

"But, even if we didn't give up, how will you…"

"I…haven't got to that part yet but please trust me. So even though I haven't decided what my next step will be, coach will you allow me to be on the court?"

"What?"

"Riko, please?"

Riko nodded. She had no idea what was going on in that head but she knew that as long as the final buzzer hasn't gone off, there was no way Kuroko was going to ever give up.

As the timeout was over, Seirin got back onto court but this time, Kuroko came with them. All around the court, eyes grew wide as they drew in the sight of the blunette walk onto the court with eyes like hellfire and a will of titanium. All eyes were on her and she was going to bring the roof down.

Akashi stared in shock and disbelief. _What is Tetsuya doing? Why is she walking onto the court? This…I didn't calculate this. Why does she continue to defy me? WHY!? Why is she so difficult? No matter how much I try to crush her, why does she always stand back up?_

Aomine frowned at his little Tetsu. _What is she planning? Her lack of presence is gone so misdirection won't work. What is going on? Tetsu…what are you going to do?_

"HUH? what are they planning?"

Nebuya stared at the tiny girl walk past. It was so confusing that he couldn't even comprehend what they were attempting to do.

"Why are they sending her back in? Are they really that desperate?"

But all the Rakuzan members respected the sheer will power of this tiny person. Her determination and will was beyond anybody in the world and they had to respect that.

"You know, for a cute girly like her, she has bigger balls than anyone on this court."

Hayama rolled his eyes,

"meh…Sure she's cute, got lots of determination and all but you can tell that it's not going to make anything better."

Mayuzumi glared at her. For some reason, he couldn't help but be angry at her. _Why was she so stubborn? Didn't she know that she is already useless? How laughable._

A feeling of frustration carved itself into his bones as she stood in front of him, eyes burning with passion.

"What are you planning Tetsuya? I don't understand how you still believe that you can win. How long will you continue to be over optimistic and defy me? Tell me Tetsuya. Why are you choosing to be so stubborn? It annoys me."

"I don't care I annoy you or if I make you feel so frustrated that you plan to tear me limb from limb. I am not fighting because I want to annoy you, I simply what to win. There is nothing else that I want other than to win. I am done with running away. I thought that perhaps if I win, I could bring you back…but that is behind me now. I don't care anymore. All I need is to win with my team. That is my wish and I plan to grant it myself. Nothing will stop me. Not even you."

Akashi's lips curled in fascination. His Tetsuya, she was even more beautiful than he could ever imagine. Her fierce expression and strong voice pulled at him to her like a moth to a flame. Her determination was not of human standards, it could rival the gods.

"I see… what incredible determination you have."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

The game started again. Almost instantly, it was a one on one between her and Mayuzumi. He got angry that she thought she could beat him. _How stupid. I hate girls like you. Stubborn and naïve._ Mayuzumi passed her easily and went to score but Kagami managed to stop him. Shortly after, Mayuzumi managed to get the ball and again, Kuroko stood in his way. However, like before, Mayuzumi passed Kuroko but something strange was occurring. It was becoming way too easy for Mayuzumi to score.

 _That's it you damn fake. Keep scoring._

Mayuzumi fumed. He had realized that Kuroko had let him pass so he could score. It was all on purpose. _I see…so that bitch intentionally let me pass to have a shot. I'm being made a fool of. In that case, I will go all out. Let's see if you can keep that damn look on your face after I am done with you. I don't care if you and Akashi have something for each other. I will crush you like an ant. You are nothing._

Again, and again Mayuzumi continued to score but the look on Kuroko's face did not falter. If anything, it became more determined and bright. Furious and enraged at how she looked down on him, Mayuzumi planned to teach her a lesson.

"Let me tell you this, Little miss old model. You, the old and unwanted have no chance against me, the new model."

Kuroko's lips curled into an evil grin,

"Is that so? It's kinda funny that you refer to yourself as the 'new model' rather than a better player, as if you think of yourself as an object rather than a person. But you should know, that the original is always better than any sequel or fake people create in an attempt to better themselves. You are no exception. Show me then, O great New Model, what Akashi created you to do."

Fury blazed through him as her words left scorches on his skin. _I am not some robot create by Akashi. I am better than you in every way. I am superior you fucking bitch! I'll show you what I can do._

Kuroko finally felt that the her time was coming up and this fake was going to get what was coming.

"The title of Phantom Sixth Man…it doesn't suit you I'm afraid. I think it would be more suited to an actual phantom. In other words…me."

With that, she vanished from Mayuzumi's sight and intercepted the ball that Hayama had passed to Nebuya. Without hesitation, she passed the ball to Kagami who then leapt into the air, over Mibuchi and slammed the ball in. Bringing the score to 21 points difference.

"How the hell?"

Akashi literally glared daggers at Kuroko. _So you have found a way…_

"I don't believe it! Kuroko-Chan found a way to bring back her lack of presence. She's so cool!"

Midorima glared at Takao before turning back to the game. He almost smiled with acknowledgement. Kuroko, in all the years he has known her, was the only female who could ever make him feel amused and even happy.

"No, her lack of presence has not returned. But she…she has somehow managed to overwrite Mayuzumi."

"What? Incredible."

Kise smiled with amazement,

"Kurokocchi…you are incredible. Not only have you overwritten Mayuzumi but you have changed your usual misdirection patterns a little."

Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow as he stared at his blonde kohai,

"You mean… she changed her pattern to something that Rakuzan isn't resistant to?"

Even with her misdirection, Akashi wasn't fazed and he easily made his way to through the court but Kagami, now in the zone, was the final barrier.

"Kuroko is really amazing but I can't let her handle everything. So BRING IT ON AKASHI!"

Akashi could feel the pressure coming from Kagami. Unlike before, Kagami had fallen so deep into the zone, he was almost like a beast. Taking precaution, Akashi passed to Mayuzumi instead who had managed to get away from Kuroko and passed the ball to Nebuya.

When the ball had arrived back to Mayuzumi, he was prepared for Kuroko and knew that he should dribble a little before finding someone to pass to. He knew that if he managed to get away from Kuroko with the ball in his hands, it would bring attention to himself and allow Kuroko to use her misdirection. But what he didn't know was the Kuroko had set a trap for him. By positioning herself slightly to one side, it created an opening for him to rush past. Even though he knew not to pass her, the gap caused his instincts to kick in and she allowed him to pass and he was stopped by Kagami, allowing Koganei to score.

However, Akashi had other plans. Since Mayuzumi was now hopeless and couldn't even beat Kuroko, he was of little use to Akashi. _It seems that my plans for using a new model of Tetsuya has become unsuccessful. I shouldn't be surprised though. After all, this is Tetsuya. That means there's only one thing left to do._

Allowing Mayuzumi to remain on court, Akashi had no further expectations from him but to be there as a decoy to allow the others to attack. _This is your final job…I have no other needs for you now._

Mayuzumi felt his heart sink. _Sure I only played because he asked me to but being discarded like this…it bloody hurts. This sucks. I should have never played. Oh great, now the stupid bitch is feeling pity towards me. I can see that look in her eyes. But I can't help but feel slightly comforted, like she has been through this before. whatever, since I'm on this court, I might as well do my job._

Kuroko felt a pang of anger and disappointment. She felt bad that Mayuzumi had to experience this. She understood what it meant to be part of the team and then when they had branded you as unnecessary or useless, you were dumped like trash and used only to boost themselves. They didn't care about nitpicky things like feelings.

Hayama jumped to shoot but Kagami stopped the shot and the ball fell into Kuroko's hands. Sensing Koganei rush past, she passed the ball to him out of Mayuzumi's reach. As Koganei went to shoot, Izuki called out to him and managed to receive the ball before Mibuchi could steal it.

"Phew that was hella close."

Taking no chances, Izuki went for the shot but felt a presence loom behind him so he decided to pass behind him to an awaiting Kagami who slammed the ball into the hoop. This brought the scores closer and made Hayama angry.

In an attempt to avoid Izuki, Hayama passed to Mayuzumi who was open, forgetting that there was a phantom on this court and she wasn't taking shit from anyone. Kuroko jumped in to intercept the ball and passed to Kagami who scored a three pointer. There was now a 16 point difference and Seirin had scored consecutive points. It was their comeback.

 **End of chapter**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that! I'll see you next time!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 – Akashi's relentless attack**

 **HELLO HELLO HELLO! I felt a sudden rush of motivation to write so here is another chapter!**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB**

Hayama fumed. Never had he ever felt so angry that he was the reason Seirin was gaining points. But with further thought, he knew that if he lost it, he would only make things worse. Taking a deep breath and calming down, Hayama let out a huff of frustration but his anger receded.

"Hey Akashi, my bad. I'm gonna hold off on one on ones for now. I underestimated Izuki and I'm gonna hold off until I come up with a better plan."

Akashi glanced at Hayama and then headed off without bothering to check to see if he was alright,

"very well...it seems like you've cooled off. That's good then. I will let it go until we make our comeback."

Mibuchi appeared alongside Hayama, rolling his eyes.

"You're lucky. If you had gotten angry and tried to get back at Izuki, who knows what he would have done."

Suddenly realizing it, Hayama let out a sigh of relief,

"Holy! I could have died!"

"Jeez…"

Akashi started to feel annoyed at his teammates. They were beginning to show signs of weakness and if they faltered even once, he was going to take things into his own hands.

Mibuchi smiled as Koganei approached him in an attempt to stop his shots. As Mibuchi went for an earth shot, Koganei stepped back as a reflex which surprised Mibuchi. _Did he know I was going to do an Earth shot? Fine, I'll turn it into a heaven shot then._

But even so, Koganei managed to react to it but it wasn't enough to stop him. Hyuga saw this and finally understood how to deal with the heaven and earth shot. Thanks to Koganei's reflexes, Hyuga was able to identify how Mibuchi's shots worked. Getting quite annoyed at Koganei, Mibuchi turned to his void shot, attempting to shut him down but to his surprise and anger, Koganei also managed to react to it. Hyuga suddenly saw the final trick. With a rush of thrill and new hope, he jumped up and turned to Riko.

"In the last quarter, send me in coach. I know I have 4 fouls but I can take on Mibuchi now. Thank you for showing me how to beat him Koga! You've done an amazing job."

Koganei gave him a thumbs up and a goofy smile,

"of course! Go kick his ass!"

Meanwhile….

"Reo, it seems like Hyuga is going to be sent in. Even with 4 fouls, keep an eye on him and don't be too reckless. The same applies to you Eikichi. Kiyoshi still has fire in his eyes. Kotaro, how long do you plan on being submissive. There are points to be earned."

But there were no words for Mayuzumi because to Akashi, he was not important. The final quarter began as Hyuga gained possession of the ball and with a flick of his wrist, the ball sank into the hoop, earning Seirin the first points of that quarter. Mibuchi received the ball from Mayuzumi and went for a shot, thinking that Hyuga was going to get his fifth foul and be sent off for good but Hyuga managed to stop Mibuchi, causing the ball to rebound off the ring.

Knowing that this was the moment, Kiyoshi spun around Nebuya with great speed and managed to get the rebound, throwing it across the entire court to Kagami who dunked the ball into the hoop, bringing the score difference to 15.

Knowing that Hyuga had shut down two of his three shots, Mibuchi decided to use his void to stop Hyuga but with a mighty roar, he managed to knock the ball out of his hands and stop Mibuchi. The ball fell in front of Kuroko and she passed to Kiyoshi who knew that he couldn't beat Nebuya in this position and passed to a waiting Hyuga who shot a perfect three. The next turn, Kiyoshi received the ball and this time, he wasn't going to pass. He was going to use his strength and dunk. With a flashy twist, he managed to get behind Nebuya and dunk the ball, bringing the scores to 78-88.

Akashi finally decided that it was time to ditch team play. He was going to take matters into his own hands. Passing the ball to Hayama, Akashi stood at the end of the court, gathering his strength and releasing the shackles of the zone. When Kagami rushed forward to dunk, he realized that the ball had flown from his hands into Akashi's and his eyes glinted with power as he awoke in the zone.

"To all of you gathered here in this place, I will show you the difference in our power."

Akashi rushed past Kagami with ease and although he tried to catch up, Kagami was left behind. Izuki and Hyuga ran forward to stop Akashi from passing but it meant nothing to him. Opponents this easy bore him.

"You dare defy me? In that case, merely forcing you to sit isn't enough is it?"

With a simple step, both Izuki and Hyuga fell to their knees as Akashi ankle broke them both and casually strolled past them.

"Kneel."

In another attempt to stop him, Kiyoshi and Kuroko jumped up to stop him but he scoffed at their attempted and went right past them. his gazed turned to Kuroko, a dark and dangerous glint flashed in his eyes.

"And now that you have seen my incredible power, realize that your defeat is absolute."

Riko called for another timeout as they took a break and decided what to do next. Kuroko still felt chills up her spine as that glance that Akashi gave her imprinted itself into her mind.

"I'll do it."

This brought her out of her trance and stared at Kagami. Everyone stared in shock at Kagami's decision to take on Akashi alone. To everyone's surprise, Hyuga did not stop him.

"Fine…then I'll leave it to you."

"Dai-Chan? What did you mean last time about how deep in the zone you could be?"

"hm…I dunno how to explain this but you're gonna have to use your imagination. When you're in the zone, there's like this huge door that you open. Once you are in it's like your under water and your concentration grows and you sink deeper and deeper. Eventually you'll hit the bottom and that is your full performance but at the bottom there is another huge gate. And standing in front is some sort of gatekeeper who is shrouded in darkness and you can't see their face."

"So if you open that gate then?"

"How would I know! But if Kagami and Seirin want to win…Kagami needs to open that second door."

As the game started again, Akashi stopped bothering with his teammates and stole the ball by himself and zipped through Seirin's defense to the hoop. Kagami ran after him, trying to stop but that failed as he fell to his knees,

"What a laughable attempt. You should stay where you are, groveling at me feet."

Many attempts later, Kagami began to get sore and frustrated. _Damn! What can I do?! I need to open that door. I can see it but that person won't let me open it. DAMN!_

"Hey Kagami. It's about time you stopped. You know…stop trying to do this on your own."

"What?"

"We know that we said for you to take on Akashi alone before, but I think it's about time you stopped and shared that burden with the rest of us. After all, what kind of a partner would I be if I couldn't help you Kagami?"

"No! I can do this! You don't have to worry! I'll find a way on my own! Just wait a bit mor-"

But Kagami knew that this wasn't right. He remembered the last time he said that and regretted it soon after. He remembered how sad and pathetic he was and he didn't want to make her feel sad anymore.

"Sorry, you're right. I think it's about time that I got help from you guys. Let's do this together. You and me Pipsqueak! Let's defeat Akashi!"

"Count on it."

"but do you know what you are going to do?"

"Hm? Of course…there is only one thing that is different between Akashi and Kagami. And that is, one of them has the emperor eye. Therefore, I will become the eyes that breaches the gap."

Akashi almost laughed at the sad state that Seirin were in. Kuroko was determined alright but now, I had become nauseating. Her optimistic nature and naivety was getting onto his nerves. As he went for another shot at the hoop, he was intercepted by both Kagami and Kuroko. Kagami stood in front while Kuroko stayed behind to watch his every move.

 _How ridiculous. To think that Tetsuya and Kagami believes they can stop me and my emperor eye. I am absolute because I always win and no one can outwit my emperor eye!_

As Akashi rushed forward, Kagami lunged but it was all predicted. _Pathetic._ But as he came to the other side of Kagami, he noticed a flurry of shining blue hair. Looking up, he saw her waiting for him in the spot that he was about to arrive at. _How?! How did you get to me destination before I did?!_

 _This is it Akashi! I will bring you down from your throne!_

With a fast jab, Kuroko knocked the ball out of Akashi's hands. Her face ever so close to him. At this distance he could feel the passion emanating from her soul. This rattled him. How did he make a mistake? Him! Akashi! Made a mistake! It was unacceptable. He ran after Kagami and Kuroko with fury at his own mistake and managed to get in front of Kagami but he then only realized that Kuroko had the ball as she passed to hoop where Kagami leapt up to dunk it. Akashi, with reflexes of a god, jumped up to intercept.

 _I am Akashi Seijuro! I am perfect! I can't…I CAN NEVER LOSE TO YOU OR ANYONE!_

But Kagami, carrying the strength of his teammates and the support of his shadow, didn't and couldn't allow Akashi to stop him here. With a powerful, beastly roar he slammed the ball into the hoop above Akashi's head, ending the reign of the emperor.

As the final quarter grew closer to the end, Rakuzan's attempts to stop Seirin became sluggish and wrong. It was not the Rakuzan that everyone had come to know. Without Akashi, the powerhouse of the team, being in his right mind, the team was slowly falling and the GOM knew that this was the first time that Akashi had ever tasted some sort of defeat.

Kuroko stared at him. This Akashi was even more foreign than before. but she knew that right now, he was a mess. This thoughts must be everywhere and his heart is unsettled. This was affecting his play and she felt some sort of pity for him but it was gone within the second.

Akashi did not improve. Even with the timeout, he was too everywhere. He kept making mistakes, his passes were off. Rakuzan began to feel slightly annoyed at him. Just one little slip up and he was in disarray. This was unbecoming.

With Akashi on lock down and the rest of the team struggling to stop Seirin, Kagami and Seirin were able to continue scoring, bring the gap to now only 2 points.

Nebuya lost his temper and grabbed Akashi firmly by the collar of his jersey which, if done before, would have been a death wish.

"Gimme a fucking break! What the hell is all of that!? EVEN A SECOND GRADER COULD PASS BETTER THAN YOU RIGHT NOW?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! THIS IS COMPLETE BULLSHIT!"

Rakuzan called timeout as everyone glared at Akashi. Subbing Akashi out right now would be the best decision.

"Wait…"

Mayuzumi stopped the coach and stood in front of Akashi.

"How pathetic. What? Did you want us to comfort you? Encourage you? Cut the bull! After all this talk about you being absolute! Perfect! Top shit?! Though…I don't really care you are a completely different person from the guy who spoke to me on the rooftop. So I ask you this…Who are you?"

Those three words were all that really struck at him. Those words were also asked back in Teiko. He remembered those three words from the lips of his loved one. Her eyes were terrified as she stared at the unfamiliar person standing in front of her. Deep down in the depths of his heart, Akashi woke up to the sound of those words.

 _I see… at any time, I could have woken up and taken over. My poor other self has been causing too much trouble. It was quite obvious that the others would have been able to defeat him. After all, they are my friends. Especially you, Tetsuya. Its seems like we can't go back to being teammates no matter what happens, the sins that I have committed cannot be erased. I have been so terrible to you Tetsuya. It was not my intention to hurt you so. I guess, the only thing I can do now, is take on that burden and face you as enemies. I believe it is time I see you again, my dear._

"Coach, pardon me but I would be grateful if you allow me to stay on court. And you, Mayuzumi…it's very puzzling to have you ask who I am…"

Akashi opened his eyes and Rakuzan stared in shock as the cold and chilling presence that he had before was gone and had been replaced by a warm and calculating aura.

"I am Akashi Seijuro of course."

Nebuya jumped up and growled at him,

"What the hell?! weren't you just worn out and weird just now? You sure you're okay?!"

"Well…I showed a very unsightly side of myself and for that, I must apologise. I'm sorry for my unbecoming behaviour. I'd like it if you would lend me your abilities so that we may win against Seirin."

Unsure how to react, Rakuzan nodded in agreement as they stared at each other with confusion. Who was this person?

As the timeout finished, Akashi pretended to have his persona as Kagami ran to stop him. But Kagami could feel the sudden change in the air around Akashi as he approached. Easily, Akashi dodged past Kagami and was stopped by Kuroko which brought a smile to his face. it had been so long since he was able to gaze upon her face.

"It's been a while hasn't it? Tetsuya…"

 _This tone. This aura. Those eyes…it can't be…_

"Eh? Sei-tan?"

With a relieved expression and a slight nod, Akashi passed to Mibuchi who received it perfectly and shot it perfectly.

"Nice shot…Well done Mibuchi."

 _What the? Sei-Chan is praising me? But also that pass was perfect. This is the first time, I've felt so good._

 _I see…so then, the old Akashi has returned._

"Kagami, I think the old Akashi is back."

"What?!"

"I think when you beat him before, it brought him back into his senses and he's returned to normal self. But if this is the case, please be careful. Akashi is now a lot more powerful."

Kagami smirked,

"Is that right?! Then, that's fine by me. He hasn't scared me before and he ain't gonna scare me now!"

However, this warning was not enough as Rakuzan began to scoop in points and increased the difference to 5 points, with every score, they grew more powerful. And once again Akashi was in the zone but this time it felt different. Akashi was acting slightly strange but there was also something wrong with the way the others acted too.

"I've simply returned to the state I was before but with the other four, I cannot say for sure."

Seirin stared in shock as all five players were now in the zone, increasing their abilities by 10 times. The ongoing attack was relentless as now the members that had been shut down before, regained all of their strength while Seirin was beginning to tire. Kagami was now spent and had lost all of his stamina. It was over.

Kuroko clutched her chest as her breathing became hard. She was losing all of her strength and she knew that the others were too. This was opposite for Rakuzan though who had now received theirs back. That feeling of loss was coming back and just as she was about to cave in from fatigue a voice rang out from the crowd.

"YOU CAN DO IT SEIRIN! DON'T GIVE UP! YOU CAN DO IT KUROKO!"

Kuroko snapped her head up to the source of that voice and tears began to run down her face. _That brown hair! That smile! Could it really be...?_

"O..Ogiwara-kun?"

He reached down and held up a basketball and grinned his usual grin which caused Kuroko to burst into tears. Ogiwara had come back and was playing basketball again. This was the first time she had heard from him ever since that day and she was so happy and relieved that he wasn't sad anymore.

Aomine tsked as he recognized that brunette. He wouldn't let that bastard outstage him. He couldn't bear that fact that just a smile from Ogiwara could bring her to tears.

"Jeez…this is so stupid. HEY TETSU! KAGAMI! YOU BASTARDS WON AGAINST US REMEMBER!? SO DON'T YOU DARE LOSE TO RAKUZAN OR I'LL BEAT YOU UP!"

 _Dai-kun?_

Kise jumped up too as he wanted to support Kuroko too and make her smile,

"WIN THIS SEIRIN! OR WE'LL BEAT YOU UP TOO!"

Even Midorima felt pumped and joined in which shocked his teammates,

"DEFEAT THEM KUROKO! BEAT AKASHI AND RAKUZAN!"

Due to embarrassment, Murasakibara refused to cheer for them but he wanted to.

Soon, the whole entire court was cheering for them. All the teams that they had gone up against and all the teams in the future were standing and cheering for them. Kuroko wasn't going to disappoint. All this cheering wasn't going to be for naught.

"Pipsqueak…you hear that? all that cheering was for us, for you…are you feeling better now?"

"Hell yeah…Let's show them Seirin's basketball."

Wiping away her tears, she looked up at Ogiwara once more before giving Ogiwara a thumbs up and a huge grin as the entire crowd cheered.

"Sorry for the wait Sei-tan…but we aren't done yet."

Akashi returned it with a challenging smile,

"It wouldn't be interesting if this didn't happen. Let's end this Tetsuya."

As the final three minutes of the match begun, the tense air grew denser as both Seirin and Rakuzan pushed for victory. Hayama attempted to score with a layup but Kagami managed to get there too with the zone. Although Hayama did expect this and went for a double clutch but was stopped as, out of nowhere, Hyuga leapt up and knocked the ball away. With a single glance, Seirin got into offensive mode and ran down the court with Rakuzan hot on their heels.

 _How did they all react so quickly? We caught them off guard didn't we? Not only that but they are perfectly in sync with Kagami. What is going on?!_

Aomine then realized what had happened.

"Oh come on! So that was it?"

He then burst into laughter as tears ran down his face.

 _There was no way I could have opened up that last door, cause I threw that away long ago._

"That wasn't a gate keeper in front of that door. it was you all along wasn't it…Tetsu?"

At that moment, Akashi also realized what had happened. He finally realized that the true form of the zone was acquired through Kuroko. It was her ability to join the team as one that allowed for this zone to take form. And he had thrown that away. But that wasn't going to stop him.

Seirin managed to score a few more points but Akashi was going to stop them there. He managed to ankle break Kagami and score another three pointer,

"No, the victor will be me…You're one hundred years too early to defeat the kings."

There was the final few seconds left on the clock as both teams summoned all the energy they had left for this final attack. Using his eagle eye, Izuki mapped out the correct course to take to ensure that Rakuzan do not gain possession of the ball. With only 8 seconds left on the clock, Seirin ran for their lives. Izuki passed to Hyuga who knew that even though Mibuchi was on him, he had to take the shot. As he went for the shot, Mibuchi bumped into him and the ball hit the ring and rolled on it before falling into the hoop and earning them three points and a free throw.

With only 4 seconds left on the clock and 1 point difference, Hyuga knew that it would be a mistake to score this free as it would leave time for Rakuzan to score if they gained possession of the ball. As Hyuga took the shot, Kiyoshi knew that his team's victory fell on whether he got this rebound or not and he was going to make sure he got it. With a mighty leap, Kiyoshi took possession of the ball and Nebuya immediately went into defense mode to prepare him for Kiyoshi's next move. Rakuzan was on high alert, keeping their eyes peeled on their opponents to make sure that not a single move was unnoticed. _Who? Who is he going to pass to? Is it going to be a three? or a dunk?_ The corners of the blunette's lips curled slightly as Mayuzumi's eyes, for a brief moment, turned away from her. _Sorry Mayuzumi, but this is my win._ Finally realising that something wasn't right, Mayuzumi turned back to his opponent to see her race away.

 _Fuck it all! That little piece of shit! I knew she was being suspicious so I was keeping my eye on her but even so, the moment I thought of something else I totally forgot about her. That fucking piece of shit! The phantom sixth man! Her lack of presence is a major threat now! The moment I take my fucking eyes of her, she vanished._

"Kuroko!"

The ball landed neatly into her hands as Kuroko got ready to shoot, the ball ready to fire into the hoop. With 2 seconds left on the clock the world seemed to stop until she felt a familiar warm presence come up from behind her as Akashi leapt in front to block.

"It's your loss Tetsuya!"

In this brief moment, Kuroko remembered the words that Akashi had said to her back in Teiko. _To be defeated by something that I created would be a disgrace on my behalf._

"No…I haven't lost yet Sei-tan. After all, I am the shadow that has now, overcome the light."

With a mighty push, the ball sailed into the air as Kagami leapt up and with a mighty and ground shaking roar, he slammed the ball into the hoop just as the buzzer sounded for the end of the game. Time stood still and what was seconds seemed like hours. No one could move or talk until the whistle blew and the announcer called for the end of the match.

"The time is up! WINNER OF THE WINTER CUP BY 1 POINT DIFFERENCE IS SEIRIN HIGH SCHOOL!"

The world went back to normal speed as Seirin let out shouts and cheers of triumph and pure joy as their dream of being the best in Japan had finally come true.

"OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WE DID IT! WE WON!"

The whole team leapt from the benches and the court and jumped on top of Kagami and Kuroko in pure happiness as tears coated the court and shouts of joy rang throughout the gym. Seirin burst into roars of triumph as they huddled together, hugging and sharing their joy with each other. Kagami lifted Kuroko up and spun her around, laughing and crying with uncontrollable joy.

"We won! Pipsqueak, we won!"

"Yes! We did it! All of us!"

Tears rushed from her eyes as this feeling of winning as a team overwhelmed her. This feeling brought back memories of what victory was like with her team in Teiko before the sudden change and what she had yearned and missed for 2 years. 2 years of emotionless playing and determination to fix things and this was her reward. Rakuzan stood, frozen as they couldn't believe that they had lost. For the first time, they had fallen. Akashi stared at the victors. He watched as they shared their victory and celebrated it together, something that wouldn't happen at Rakuzan. Amongst the sweaty bodies, he noticed his beloved. He watched as she cried and laughed and embraced her teammates. It brought a burning and piercing sensation in his chest. it was so painful and overwhelming that he almost collapsed. He had to feel her touch and hold her before he lost control.

 _I've lost. It is the first time since I was born. So…this is what defeat feels like…hmph what an incredible cruel and painful feeling. It hurts my chest. I don't know if I can keep my composure but because of that, I think that I am glad that I played basketball and that I was able to meet and love you. I know you will probably never forgive me for what I have done to you but please know that I will always love you and that I would never know true happiness without you. If it is possible, could i stay with you for a while longer?_

Approaching her, he took in a deep breath as tears rolled down his eyes. Genuine tears of both sorrow and joy as he finally got to see that radiant smile on her face again and to be in her presence after so long.

"It's your, no, Seirin's win. Congratulations Tetsuya."

Akashi stuck his hand out as his Kuroko stepped forward to grasp it. A sly grin plastered on her face which caused his heart to beat a little faster.

"Hmpf…I'm glad that you've come back Sei-tan. I told you I would bring you back. Thank you for everything. Let's play again next time. Oh and I forgot one more thing."

Kuroko grabbed his hand and shook it but then ran forward into his arms and embraced him tightly, pressing her forehead into his shoulder.

"You're an idiot for leaving like that. I hate you. All the things that happened up til now, I know that it must have been hard for you and you probably didn't want to do any of that but I forgive you. I can't stay angry at you, you know. No matter how many times I tried to move on and forget about Teiko, I just couldn't. It hurt to know that the Sei-tan I knew and loved so much was so close and yet so far away. So this time, stay. Please don't leave again. I know this is probably cheesy and gross and all but I missed you so much and I love you."

Rakuzan froze and so did Seirin as they stared in shock at the intimate scene between Kuroko and Akashi who stared in shock and he was speechless. His Tetsuya had forgiven him and still loves him so much. She had sacrificed so much and given so much for him. He didn't deserve her. Ignoring the fact that the others were also there, Akashi returned her embrace with a kiss on her forehead.

"Tetsuya, I don't deserve you. I don't deserve your love or your time. But thank you for loving me and don't worry about me leaving. I believe that my vacation has come to an end and I am here to stay. I love you. But we will talk later unless you don't mind the audience."

Kuroko instantly went red and refused to make eye contact with anyone else but she heard the sniggering and man giggles coming from all around her.

"Okay, we'll talk later…"

She turned to her teammates and with a flushed face she walked past but Hyuga grabbed her by the shoulders and stopped her,

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To hide in shame."

"hahahahaha, don't worry kiddo I'll only punish you slightly because you helped us win."

Kuroko frowned and glared at her captain,

"Not funny captain."

Hyuga ruffled her hair and then everyone took turns in teasing her which caused her to shout at them to stop but they didn't care and continued with their endless barrage of teasing comments. Akashi watched as she walked off with her team and when he turned to his, he noticed that they had odd grins on their faces. Akashi's smiling face returned neutral in an attempt to intimidate his teammates but this time it didn't work.

"Ooh~ I didn't know that Sei-Chan and Cutie-Chan were dating! How cute!"

"That's soooo weird! I thought Akashi's type was someone elegant or rich?! But Kuroko-san is pretty cute! If Akashi wasn't dating her, I think I might!"

This comment caused Akashi to glare at Hayama with seething jealousy but it was carefully hidden in the passive expression that he usually wore.

"Careful Hayama. Just because I have returned to my old self, doesn't mean that I tolerate such comments or behaviour."

This caused Hayama to flinch. The end of the winter cup arrived as the teams were awarded their trophies and titles. Seirin received the Winter cup, while Rakuzan took second place, Shutoku took third and Kaijo took fourth. Photos were taken and comments were exchanged before Akashi turned to his coach.

"Coach, may I go tend to some business?"

The coach had seen what had happened on the court. Someone would be just plain stupid to not see that there was obviously something going on between Akashi and Kuroko.

"Yes, you can go but we leave in 10 minutes. Make sure you're back before then."

"Thank you."

Kuroko and her team laughed and joked around but she noticed Akashi at the end of the court, beckoning to her.

"Hey, um…Coach, guys….would it be okay if I have a talk with Sei- ugh I mean Akashi for a bit?"

Hyuga was about to refuse when Riko covered his mouth with her hand and allowed Kuroko to see Akashi.

"Let's find a quieter and more isolated place to talk."

Together the two got up to the rooftop where at the beginning of the Winter Cup tournament, they had exchanged words before.

"You know, it feels like ages since we've talked like this."

"Indeed. I know that the sins that I committed will never be forgotten nor will I be able to atone for them but I will spend the rest of my life carrying that burden as punishment for the harsh treatment that I gave you and the others. I am sorry."

Kuroko grabbed his hand and held her hand over his mouth to stop him.

"I didn't come here to speak about this Sei-tan. I have already forgiven you haven't you forgotten? And don't worry about that 'burden' or so you say. The others aren't going to hold you to it. It takes a lot more than harsh words to bring them down."

"I see. I am glad to be blessed with great friends and you."

"Damn straight you are and don't forget it. You know, the next time you are troubled, don't be afraid to ask for help. You may be Akashi Seijuro but even a Seijuro needs the help of someone at times. That reminds me… Since I won against you, that bet with your father…I won that bet too. Meaning, you're free and if your father thinks otherwise, I will teach him a lesson. I won that bet therefore I am absolute and no one can defy me!"

Kuroko laughed at her own impression of Akashi who stared at her with a gentle smile,

"I wish that you would not do that again. It isn't pleasant for me and also….I do not sound like that."

"Um…yes you do!"

"You…through the last year, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind you know? Even when my other self was in control, my mind was filled with thoughts of you, when I could see you again, if I could hold you again and whether you still loved me. It was like a tightening feeling in my chest that I could not get rid of and my other self must have taken it as a threat and tried to force you to relieve the pain. I want you to know that, I Akashi Seijuro, will never let go of you again."

Akashi caressed Kuroko's cheek and wiped the single glistening tear that ran down her smooth pale face.

"You are the most beautiful and strong woman I have ever met and I will treasure you."

Kuroko smiled and pressed her face against the warmth of his hand and kissed it.

"Ditto. Sei-tan, you forget how handsome you are when you smile and you also forgot that I love your smiles the most. How about one right now?"

Akashi let his emotions take over as he kissed her, starting off gently before becoming more passionate and pouring his love into her. Her response sent this hormones through the roof as she deepened the kiss and wrapped her hands around him. She pulled away and let her head rest against his chest, hearing the beating of heart and feeling his chest rise and fall with every breath.

"You destroy me Tetsuya."

"And you complete me, Sei-tan…"

She looked up to see his eyes brimmed with tears and a genuine and beautiful smile on his face. The setting sun made his hair glow like wildfire and his smile shone. This was too perfect to be real. She slapped herself and Akashi flinched,

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to check if this was real or not. Usually the world likes to prove me wrong so I always have to check."

"So then, is it a dream?"

"You bet your sorry ass it's not. For once, I think the world is finally helping me out today. Let's go get ice cream!"

Akashi let out a warm chuckle as he stroked her head gently and stalled for time, not wanting this moment to end.

"I apologise but I have some business tonight. I will call you when I have some free time and we'll go and you can eat to your heart's content."

"Alright! You said that, not me! I'm going to hold you to it. If you're lying I'll beat you!"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

They shared another quick but passionate kiss as time and their teams forced them apart but this was enough for them.

"I'll see you again soon, Tetsuya."

"Of course! See you soon Sei-tan!"

When Kuroko returned to her team, they all stared at her with questioning looks,

"So what happened?!"

Riko questioned her, eyes glowing with interest.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to say!"

"OMG! Did you two…you know?"

"WHAT NO! WHAT THE HELL!? We talked about our relationship and that was about it."

"Lies! Pipsqueak is lying. Your face was all red when you got here. Did you two kiss or something?!"

The redness of her face showed them everything.

"OHH! How sly."

"NO! That's not it! Stop!"

"Who knew that Kuroko was such a grown up girl! Even Riko hasn't had her first kiss yet!"

This caused Riko to blush and smack Hyuga in the face while dishing out punches to his arm. The others tried to pry her off him but she held on tight like a leech.

"DIE! HYUGA DIE!"

"ARGH! GET HER OFF! I'M SORRY RIKO! OI! HELP ME!"

"COACH!"

"CAPTAIN!"

Kuroko sighed as Kagami ruffled her hair and they bumped fists.

"Thanks Pipsqueak…"

"No, thank you Kagami. Who knew that this would happen?"

"Hm…I'm still buzzing. I can still feel the rush."

"Same…What do you say you and me head to the court near my place for another round of basketball huh?"

"Huh? you think you'll beat me. You sure you aren't tired? Need a little massage from Akashi?"

The sly and teasing grin on Kagami's face made Kuroko fume with embarrassment, the mock glare she sent Kagami made his grin widen.

"Heh? you want to die early Kagami?!"

"Hah! Bring it on!"

 **End of chapter**

 **Don't worry guys this is not the last chapter! I still have plans for this fanfic! SO LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 – welcome back!**

 **I have no excuse…Sorry guys but I have been so busy and lazy. I hope this chapter makes up for the very long wait. I plan to do another KNB fanfic after this one. But for now…. Also spoiler alert for anyone who hasn't watched the Korean drama Goblin! Also, it is a bit steamy...so watch out.(0/0)**

 **I DO NOT KNB!**

"Tetsuya~"

"No…5 more minutes!"

Hibiki stared at his mess of a sister. The blanket was hanging off the bed and her long blue hair was tangled and all over her face. A gentle smile grew on his face as he kissed her forehead and headed to the kitchen. Nigou was sitting patiently by his food bowl with a goofy grin.

"Morning Nigou…Your mum is still in bed, sleeping like a bear."

Nigou snorted and nudged the bowl.

"Ah sorry."

Both boys sat and ate in silence before Hibiki broke it.

"You know…Tetsuya is so strong. I often envy her will power and determination. Unlike me, a coward, she stood up to everything that came her way. The death of our parents, the separation of her close friends, her injuries…She really is God's gift to the world. We're lucky to have such a beautiful girl as family. She's…growing up now. She'll graduate, get a boyfriend…get married…NO!"

Nigou flinched at the sudden outburst as Hibiki slammed the table and stood up.

"I WON'T ALLOW HER TO GET MARRIED! I WON'T ACCEPT! SHE IS MY DARLING! SEIJURO CAN TRY BUT HE WON'T GET PAST ME!"

Nigou rolled his eyes and continued to munch on his breakfast.

"ONII-CHAN! I'M LATE!"

"Ah, here she comes."

Hibiki listened to the sound of frantic running and cursing as Kuroko raced down the stairs.

"WHY? I'M SOOOO LATE!"

Her supposed brushed hair was now once again a mess. She grabbed a piece of sweet bread and a mandarin and raced out the door.

"Love you!"

"LOVE YOU TOO MY DEAREST!"

With that, the house was silent and Nigou stared up at Hibiki.

"What? Should we watch a movie? I have today off."

Nigou nodded and both cleaned up their plates before heading to the lounge and plonking themselves onto the couch.

~meanwhile~

"AISH! Why does this always happen?!"

Kuroko shoved the piece of sweet bread into her mouth, looking just like a chipmunk before peeling the mandarin skillfully with one hand. _If I catch the bus now…It will stop at the stop just a street down from school. Alright. Bus!_

She rushed to the bus stop just to see it leave and didn't stop for her. _Oh DRAT!_ Seeing that there was no other way to get to school, she picked up the pace and raced for the school gates. Her lungs were starting to cave in and her legs were starting to shake with fatigue. It had been a very long time since she ran this fast for this long and she figured it served as a great warm up. The street became wider as she reached the main road and just ahead was the school. A group of students were being told off for arriving too late. _Perfect. With my low presence I can sneak past. Easy!_

However upon sneaking past, she noticed that one of the students being told off was Kagami. _Omg, if he notices…that butt will drag me down with him._ As she tiptoed past, she sighed with relief as she made it into the corridor and into the classroom. _Sorry Kagami…_

When Kagami got into class he stared at the blunette in shock.

"What the? Since when did you get here?"

"I was here from the beginning."

He could tell she was lying. Her face was still slightly red and her breathing was faster.

"Damn you and your low presence. You sneaked in didn't you?"

"No. Like I said before, I was here the whole time. It is quite a shock to see you late. tsk tsk…"

Kagami twitched in annoyance. She was clearly lying and yet she was going to play dumb and pretend she was here. Before Kagami could retort, the teacher threw a piece of chalk at him,

"Kagami-kun, are you going to stand there all day? Do you like standing? If so, go stand outside or sit down!"

Kagami jumped back and apologized while sitting down but not before shooting a glare at Kuroko who was staring out the window with a pleased look on her face. _Twerp! I'll get her back for this!_

The day seemed to zoom by for Kuroko as her head was filled with the events of the winter cup. She was still in pure bliss from winning the winter cup as well as getting everyone back. Of course they weren't going to be her teammates again, nor were they going to be the same in Teiko but knowing that they care about basketball and recognized their mistakes was enough for her. This then lead to what happened after the presentation ceremony, where she was with Akashi and then they-

The thought of it made her blush and slam her head against the table. Everyone in the class flinched but was unsure of where the sound was coming from. However, Kagami knew exactly who it was but didn't bother to turn around least he gets in trouble again.

"Oi, you seem stupidly happy today."

"I still can't believe we won the winter cup! It's all thanks to you!"

This caused Kagami to go slightly red as his partner grinned at him with such an innocent and adorable smile.

"I couldn't have done it without you or our senpais. Don't think it was all me."

"I don't. I'm just saying that I'm proud of my light."

Kagami punched her arm friendly which she retaliated with a pinch on the side before running to the court with Kagami hot on her heels.

"Damn! I still haven't forgiven you for what happened this morning!"

"Whatever do you mean? I did nothing wrong this morning!"

They both arrived at the court to find the seniors missing.

"Huh? Where are the seniors?"

Furihata and the other first years stared at him with amusement.

"What are talking about you dummy! They're seeing Kiyoshi-Senpai off! There was a farewell and everything!"

"Aish! We were too late! This is all because you Kagami!"

"Me?!"

Furihata sweatdropped and stared at the bickering pair. _Jeez, how do they get along so well in basketball but not when talking normally? What a troublesome duo._

"Anyway, since they haven't returned, do you think we get the day off?"

That thought was shattered when Hyuga's fists connected with the first years' heads.

"Like hell you do idiots."

"Ouch! Hyuga-Senpai! Anyway, how was the send off?"

"Yeah, alright. It was only a temporary send off anyway."

Izuki and Koganei snickered which caught the attention of the team,

"As if, the most sentimental one was Hyuga."

Hyuga turned around and shouted with embarrassment,

"Shut yer trap Izuki!"

Riko's face displayed a fearsome demonic expression as she ranted to the first years,

"Day off? What a funny thing to say Furihata-kun! Since we have won the winter cup, admissions to the team will increase and the Kantou tournament and Inter high tournament will happen right away. There is no time to have a day off, understood?!"

Kuroko smiled. A new year, meant that she was going to be a second year and one step closer to finishing high school, she went to the change rooms and smiled at the picture on the locker. It was a reminder of all the hard work she had put into this year for her friends and basketball. A tear rolled down her face as she stared at the photo. Everyone fit so perfectly like if someone wasn't there, it wouldn't have the same impact. _Ah, like the good old days._

"Oi, Pipsqueak?"

"yes?"

Kagami jumped as the silent phantom approached from behind.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO STOP THAT!"

"Stop what?"

Kagami sighed,

"Nevermind, where the hell were you?"

Kuroko smiled brightly,

"Changing."

"Oh that's right, your birthday is coming up right?"

"Hm.."

"What are you going to do-AH WAIT! THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR THAT! We gotta get to practice now!"

"Yes, yes…"

Riko was slightly furious but that was a normal occurrence. Pumped for the coming year, Riko tripled the training and the results weren't pretty.

"Come on you guys! Where is all the enthusiasm!? Is this level not enough? Hm…I should increase it then!"

A collective 'NO' echoed in the court as the hollowed faces of the Seirin basketball team stared up at their demon coach.

"Well, I think that's enough for today. Remember to stretch before you go!"

"YES!"

And just like that, day turned into night as Kuroko headed out the school gates.

"Hey wait up!"

She turned around to see the lumbering red head run towards her.

"What's up?"

"I'll walk you home."

Kuroko smiled slyly and looked up at him,

"oh? This is unusual…"

"Shut up! I just felt like taking you home!"

Kagami didn't like the sly look on her face. She was up to something. The walk was as awkward as hell. Both were silent. The streets seemed to stretch on forever as the two walked side by side. Romantic? Absolutely not. A black car rolled up beside them and stopped and out stepped Akashi Seijuro.

"Ah, Tetsuya. The very person I was looking for. Hello Kagami."

Kuroko's heart leapt out of her chest while Kagami looked extremely shocked.

"Yo Akashi. What are you doing here?"

"I was just at Tetsuya's house to look for her. I believe that we have an appointment to meet each other."

Kuroko face palmed as she remembered that today, Akashi was returning to Kyoto and she wouldn't be able to see him until the Interhigh comp.

"Right. Sorry Kagami but I gotta go. Thanks for walking me back. I'll see you tomorrow?!"

"Yeah…"

Akashi opened the door for her before walking onto the other side.

"Thank you Kagami."

And the door shut and the car was gone. Kagami stood there confused as hell before slowly trudging home.

"I'm so sorry Sei-tan!"

"Now that I think about it, I am quite upset."

"Ah, please don't be."

Kuroko looked at him and he looked away, instantly regretting his decision as Kuroko clutched the bag to her chest and stuck out her lip. Akashi stared out of the corner of his eye and smiled slyly. _How cute. She is going to be the death of me._

"I am just joking with you Tetsuya. I am not angry."

"I know…"

But the pout remained as she hesitantly looked over at him. Her eyes seemed to sparkle slightly and the lights outside made her flawless pale skin glow.

"When I went to get you, Reo and Kotaro were whining because they wanted to see you again. You are quite popular with men aren't you?"

"Sei-tan, stop teasing me. I am a delicate soul."

"We both know that is a lie."

Kuroko hated it when she had to agree with him. Five minutes later, they arrived at the hotel that Rakuzan was staying at. Upon arriving, Kuroko was tackled to the ground by the feminine shooter.

"Cutie-Chan! How was the drive here? Did anything happen?"

Kuroko blushed and shook her head.

"Aish, what a let down."

Akashi chuckled.

"How long left until you guys leave?"

Nebuya laughed and wrapped an incredibly muscly arm around Kuroko's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

"You trying to get rid of us already Kuroko-Chan?"

Mibuchi squealed as he pulled Kuroko from the titan's deadly arms,

"You brute! Be careful! You could crush her to death with those beefy arms of yours!"

Kuroko laughed as Nebuya shrugged and Mibuchi glared at him,

"I'm fine Reo-Chan! And I was only asking because I wanted to know how long left we have to go have some fun!"

Hayama scooped her up from behind and swung her around like a ragdoll,

"Jeez Tetsuya-Chan! You sure know how to party!"

This time Akashi stepped in to stop Hayama from crushing Kuroko to death,

"Enough Kotaro. Tetsuya, we leave tomorrow morning at 6:30am sharp, which leaves us 8 hours. What did you have in mind?"

Before Kuroko could answer, Hayama answered,

"HOT SPRING!"

This earned him a slap on the head from Mibuchi,

"You idiot! We can't go to the hotspring!"

"Huh? why not?!"

"Because Cutie-Chan is the only girl here! She would be all alone!"

"Why not the mixed bath?"

This earned him a few more beatings from Mibuchi and it was decided that the idea of going to the hotspring was trashed.

"I was thinking of the game of life? Or maybe card games…"

"Urgh, boring! Why not the king's game?"

Akashi was beginning to get a bit worried. If he allowed Hayama and Mibuchi to decide, he knew they would try to do something to tease him through Kuroko. However, he knew that Kuroko didn't like games like that so he felt a bit relieved. Or so he thought.

"Sure, but there isn't enough people, so why don't we invite the gang?"

"The gang? Oh you mean the generation of miracles?"

"Yeah!"

"Tetsuya, are you sure about this? If I remember correctly, you don't like these types of games."

"Come on Sei-tan! You only live once! Besides, it'll be safe fun. Nothing too ridiculous."

Akashi couldn't help but feel slightly worried but he trusted that Kuroko would stay level headed even though she was highly competitive.

Hayama leapt up and down with excitement as Kuroko began to call of them one by one. The first to arrive was Midorima 'who happened to be in the area'. Then it was Kise and Murasakibara. The last to arrive was Aomine and Momoi who walked in arguing.

"Mo! Dai-Chan! We got here so late because of you!"

"Shut up Satsuki!"

They all went up into the largest room which the regular players slept and with that, the ultimate King's game began.

Mayuzumi was invited to play but he would rather read a book in his room then play some stupid game, especially when he was still salty about losing to Kuroko. The rules of the game were, the person who received the popstick with the crown on it was the King and he or she could order people and they would have to obey. However, the other players received popsticks with numbers and the king will call out a number or numbers and they would have to follow his command. Anyone who fails to follow that command gets a punishment from the King.

"Who is the first king?!"

Everyone reached into the cup and pulled out a popstick. The first King was Murasakibara.

"hm~ Number 8 has to buy me some maibo from the convenient store in 5 minutes."

So unfortunately Midorima had to go the convenient store and everyone waited for him to get back. And surely enough, 5 minutes on the dot, Midorima returned with a single maibo bar in his hand.

"Midochin~ this is only one bar? It isn't enough~"

Midorima adjusted his glasses and sat down in his spot next to Akashi,

"You didn't specify how many I had to buy."

Murasakibara pouted but nevertheless, ate his maibo.

"Who is the next king!?"

This time Nebuya was the king.

"Number 4, 9 and 2 have to act like each other for 5 rounds!"

This meant Kise who was number 4 had to act like Momoi who was number 9, and Momoi had to act like Akashi who had to act like Kise.

Kuroko almost burst into laughter when Kise flicked his hair like Momoi sometimes does and pointed to Aomine and whined with a high pitched voice,

"Mo, Dai-Chan~"

This caused everyone to cringe and Aomine threw his popstick at Kise's face,

"Ow~ Dai-Chan? Why did you do that you bully?!"

Akashi was silent.

"Ne Sei-tan, Kise always talks a lot, so you have talk more!"

He gave Kuroko a small glare as he clenched his fists. _For the sake of this game and my pride._

"Hey~ Let's keep going!"

It was such a shock to the group that everyone bent over with laughter at Akashi's poor attempt.

"Enough, I don't say this often, but I can't imitate an idiot."

This caused Kise to whine, still imitating Momoi,

"Wah! Akashi is so mean!"

Nebuya leapt with joy as he got to punish Akashi for not following the command. _This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, I can't waste it now!_ He saw the look on Mibuchi's face and he knew exactly what to do.

"As punishment, you have to sing a song that I choose!"

They knew that Akashi did not like to sing. He was musically talented but he refuses to sing. believing that perhaps he was a horrible singer, they decided to punish him.

"Fine."

So Nebuya pulled out his phone and went on Youtube. Mibuchi and Hayama who were in on this ran over and after a few whispers, they decided the song. The theme to sailor moon came on and Akashi was forced to sing.

Kuroko secretly recorded him singing and almost peed herself laughing. Even though Akashi had a very nice voice and he wasn't tone deaf, it was funny to see Akashi who was always composed and proper singing and dancing to the sailor moon theme song. The whole group had their phones out and recorded as this really was a once in a life time opportunity. When the song concluded, Akashi sat down, looking unfazed however, Kuroko and Midorima could feel the heat radiating off him from the anger and embarrassment building.

"I'm so glad I came!"

Aomine was red in the face from laughing which earned him a cold glare from Akashi and he shut up.

"The next King is?"

Kuroko fist pumped as she pulled out the crown popstick.

"Ahahahaha! You're all in my hands now!"

Everyone sweatdropped as Kuroko cackled with an evil laughter. _Sorry Dai-kun and Midori-kun but I saw your numbers._

"Number 5 and 10 must reenact a scene from the Korean Drama Goblin. I'll show you the scene and you better but soul into it because I select Sei-tan and Mura-kun to be judges with me and if you can't score higher than an 8 from each of us, you have to do another scene!"

So Kuroko decided to have them reenact the scene in the cinema.

Everyone had their phones out again as Midorima played Gong Yoo's character and Aomine played Kim Go Eun's character. ( **For all those who don't know what scene I am talking about please watch it from this link: watch?v=JkIij6DnpS8)**

"Hm…it wasn't too bad, I'll give it an 8 and a half."

Akashi held back a grin, _I could be extremely cruel now but I believe that this game should continue._

"I give you an 8."

Murasakibara looked extremely bored but he gave them an 8 too.

The game continued but everyone was starting to get bored with around 6 hours left before Rakuzan had to leave.

"Why don't we increase the stakes here? From now on, the commands must be more interesting then just reenacting or copying or dancing."

The group agreed and the game continued, everyone hoping that it would become more fun. Mibuchi ordered some drinks and food. By this point, everyone was dehydrated so they chugged down the drinks.

"Hey Reo-Chan, doesn't this water taste weird?"

"Nope! What about everyone?"

Everyone replied no and so she brushed it aside.

The next king was finally Aomine. After 10 rounds, he was finally king.

"Alright, finally my turn."

His head began to go fuzzy and remembering that the stakes had risen, he decided to say something he would never say.

"Number 6 has to sit on the lap of number 4 until they become King."

Kuroko threw her popstick onto the table.

"Dai-kun! This is too much!"

"Nah! You gotta obey otherwise I'll make it even worse. So who's number 4?"

Akashi almost growled with frustration as Kuroko sat in Kise's lap who went bright red.

"Sorry Ki-kun… I hope it's not uncomfortable."

Flustered, Kise began to make weird flapping movements as he tried to reassure the blunette.

"Oh-um…no..it's alright…It's just- uh-nothing…"

Akashi almost crushed the popstick in his hands. _Ryota, enjoy this as much as you can. I will destroy you. And you Daiki….just you wait._

The next few rounds continued, all with incredibly scandalous commands such as Hayama having to do a scandalous dance in front of Murasakibara, Momoi having to unbutton the top two buttons of her shirt for 5 rounds, Akashi having to pretend he was doing a photo shoot with a sexy concept. Mibuchi was starting to wonder why this was happening. Especially since the commands came from Midorima and Akashi who were never this odd. As the drinks kept coming, Mibuchi began to see that everyone was starting to get red in the face. He was the only one who had not been drinking from the cups as he had his own bottle and when he smelled the liquid, he realized that it was alcohol. So he called for room service,

"Excuse me! I think you've got the wrong room, this is room 44. You are serving us alcohol instead of water."

The worker asked him to wait before replying,

"Oh no! This was for room 54. I am so sorry. One of the new servers must have gotten it wrong. You won't have to pay for the drinks, I'll bring the proper ones you ordered. Again sir, I am very sorry for this mishap."

 _This would explain why everyone was out of their minds._ He looked at their expressions and everyone was beyond reversible, even Akashi.

"Oh well, this makes things fun doesn't it?"

Finally after another 5 rounds, Kuroko became King and got off Kise's lap.

"NO! Kurokocchi! Come back! I miss you!"

"Sorry Ki-kun, but I must leave! Good bye~"

With a loud bang, she slammed the table and raised the popstick in the air,

"I AM KING! I AM KING! That means you all obey me! *hic* Al-rig..y, 3 and 7 must kiss! And 9 and 2 must embrace like lovers!"

Aomine came over to Kise and stared him right in the eyes,

"Hey Tetsu! Why do I gotta kiss someone so ugly?! Can't I kiss you?!"

"NO! OBEY ME!"

Aomine proceeded to give Kise a smooch but Kise kept backing away, yelling for someone to help when Murasakibara smashed their heads together and they engaged in a horrifying kiss. Mibuchi and some others almost threw up while Momoi and Kuroko laughed their heads off and chanted,

"Ahahaha AOKISE! AOKISE! AOKISE!"

When this was over, Midorima and Nebuya had to hug like lovers.

"I'm not hugging you because I love you or anything."

Nebuya shuddered and embraced Midorima. It was gross to the point where Akashi gagged.

"Alright, moving on! WHO'S THE NEXT KING-O!"

Akashi was determined to become king. He needed to bring revenge onto Nebuya for making him sing. However, he was not the next king as Mibuchi was king. _I better wrap this up before things become way out of hand. Well, worse anyway._

"Alrighty, I command all numbers to go to sleep."

"What?! This is lame! Reo-nee! Say something better!"

"Yeah Mibuchi you game ruiner!"

The outburst was enough to scare Mibuchi as Akashi glared at him with death in his eyes. Poor Mibuchi had no choice but to change it,

"Alright came down! Jeez you are all horrible when drunk. Fine Number 10 and number 4 must hold hands for the rest of the game."

Kuroko tried to look at the number on her popstick but the world was spinning, however she managed to make out the number 10 and Akashi's number 4.

"Ah Sei-tan! We get to hold hands! Isn't this great?!"

"Yes. This is per-fect."

Akashi grabbed Kuroko's wrist and pulled her to him,

"Don't let go."

"Never~"

Mibuchi shuddered. _Gross._

The game escalated drastically when Aomine became King three times in a row. The first time he ordered Kise to lay in Mibuchi's lap, then he ordered Murasakibara to nibble on Midorima's ear. But the last order really took the biscuit.

"I order number 3 to give number 7 a lap dance."

At this point, even the players thought it was a bit too far but Kuroko was too drunk to care as she approached Akashi who didn't know what to do.

"Cutie-Chan, you don't have to do this!"

"Kurokocchi, please don't do it! Aominecchi took it too far!"

"No Shut up! Keep going Tetsu otherwise you lose!"

"NO! I don't- wan..na lose!"

They all sweatdropped. _Why the hell is she so goddamn competitive? This is not going to end well._ Aomine grinned. He was proud of his work. Not only did he get to see Akashi feel like a fool but he got to watch Kuroko give a lap dance. Momoi covered her eyes but everyone else watched. Mibuchi stared at the others who were staring with deep concentration. _Aish poor Cutie-Chan, I hope when you all wake up in the morning, you remember all of this so it never happens again. All of these perverts…_ He threw pillows at their faces to blind them but he received a beating instead.

And before they could grab her, Kuroko dipped into a drop in front of Akashi who went red at the sexual expression on her face. She began to crawl towards him before the alcohol hit her really hard and she blanked out, falling asleep on Akashi's chest. Akashi was extremely red in the face as he tried to block out the disgusting thoughts in his head. _I didn't know she had such an expression. I didn't know if I could control myself. If she kept going I might have- No…enough._ This tired him out as he stared at the cute red who muttered in her sleep,

"Sei-tan…You-cute….warm and cu-ddly. Hug me…"

To the relief of Mibuchi, everyone else had also dropped like flies and he could finally rest. It looked like a battle field _Gosh this was a horrible idea. Next time, we'll just play monopoly._

 **End of chapter**

 **0/0 Sorry guys for the ending and the um…twist. i'll let you guys imagine what would have happened if Kuroko kept going. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 – The devil called Akashi**

 **Hi guys! I think I will be ending this fanfic soon. It's not because I don't like it, but I don't want it to be so long. So I will end this fanfic and start another. So I apologise if it seems like I am rushing but I don't want this fanfic to exceed 45 chapters. (Also because I want to start my next fanfic…). I hope this doesn't affect any of you much. This decision is also partially due to the fact that I am going to be extremely busy this year. I barely have time for any of my hobbies and I won't be having any spare time until a couple of months. But enough of that…**

 **p.s. Any English dialogue will be in bold.**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB**

~No one's P.O.V~

Kuroko woke up in a comfortable bed, draped by a fluffy blanket and bathed in the glow of the morning sun. _What a perfect way to wake up!_ Or so she thought until a piercing pain jolted through her stomach as if something hard had connected with her abdominals causing her to sit up but a throbbing pain in her head caused her to lay back down and press her temple to ease the soreness. She blinked a few times and slowly peered from under her eyelashes before realizing that she wasn't home. _What happened last night? Wait! This isn't my bed._ Her eyes widened only to see Aomine snoring in her face and his foot resting against her stomach. Her eye twitched with anger as her hands shoved him with all her might causing the unfortunate tanned sleeping beasty to crash onto the floor in a yelp.

"OW! AOMINECCHI?!"

"WHAT THE FUCK, KISE?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"WHY AM I ON THE FLOOR?!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW ?! GET OFF ME!"

And instantly the room exploded into barking and snarling as Aomine and Kise went off at each other. A rustling next to Kuroko caught her attention as Momoi sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawned.

"Mo~ What's with all the yelling? Dai-Chan, why can't you ever wake up quietly!?"

"Shut up Satsuki!"

The low growling from a certain giant rung throughout the room as Murasakibara threw a pillow at Aomine,

"Shut up Mine-chin. I'm still sleepy!"

"Why are you targeting me!?"

"ENOUGH! IT'S TOO EARLY FOR YOUR CHILDISH BICKERING!"

Midorima rolled to the other side, trying to ignore the yelling while Momoi placed a pillow over her head and drifted back to sleep. Kuroko didn't need a mirror to know that her eyes were dark and bloodshot as she groaned and regretted shoving Aomine off the bed. Then another pillow flew in Aomine's direction except he dodged it as it landed on Kuroko's face, causing her to clench her fist in anger.

"Who threw the pillow?"

Aomine heard the malice in her voice. He knew from previous years that she was definitely not a morning person. However it was not Aomine who replied but Kise who had gotten up on his feet and trembled as the room began to heat up from the tiny blunette who was beginning to boil with anger.

"Sorry Kurokocchi! That was meant for Aominecchi but he dodged. It's not my fault! It's Aominecchi's fault! Blame him! Kill him but not me!"

"THE HELL?! SCREW YOU KISE!"

Kuroko threw the pillow which shot towards Kise like a bullet, hitting him square in the face and knocked him over. Kise fell back and landed onto a grumpy Murasakibara who shot up and slapped his pillow against Kise who grunted with pain.

"Ow! That hurt! WAH! WHY IS KUROKOCCHI AND MURASAKIBARACCHI BULLYING ME?!"

His whining filled the room as Midorima sat up, a dark aura began to seep out from him.

"Kise…it seems you do not value your life as much as you should."

A small eep came from Kise's mouth as Midorima pushed his black framed glasses up his nose bridge and glared at the blonde with deep hatred.

"TODAY YOU WILL DIE KISE!"

Midorima leapt up and flung the pillow at Kise who dodged neatly but that left Aomine in the path of the pillow as it collided with Aomine's head. Aomine returned fire but missed Midorima who flung it back, pushing his glasses up whilst saying "my shots never miss," as it hit Aomine square on the nose.

"THAT'S IT MIDORIMA!"

And from a simple push, the room become a war zone as Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara, Aomine and Kuroko dashed around the room, tossing pillows at each other in hopes of silencing them. Kuroko yanked the blanket from the bed and leapt onto an unsuspected Kise and Aomine, covering them with the blanket before beating the living daylights out of them with a pillow in each hand.

"DIE! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR WAKING ME UP!"

"OW! HAVE MERCY! SHIT TETSU!"

"DIE! DIE! GO TO HELL!"

"Get him Kuro-chin!"

All this commotion woke up the Rakuzan team next door who groaned with annoyance at the loud clashing and shouting.

"What is going on over there?"

Nebuya plugged his ears with his pinky fingers and burped loudly,

"No idea but shut them up!"

Hayama had also woken from the noise and rubbed his eyes,

"Are they having another party?!"

"No idea. But it sounds like someone is being murdered over there."

Akashi had been awake from the first shout. He was a light sleeper and the painfully annoying headache he had woken up with was another cause for his early rise.

"Sei-Chan, should we go over and check on them?"

"I'll go. You should rest. It is still around 4am."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Mibuchi couldn't help but think that the main reason he volunteered to go over into that hell hole was because his Cutie-Chan was over there amongst his former teammates, two of which he knows has feelings for her too. He wasn't sure if the group had remembered the events of the night before, _I think it's best that things remain in the past._ Akashi pulled on a proper t-shirt and shorts as he left the room. _God knows what is happening over there._ He knocked on the door but no one answered. The shouting and yelling continued as he stood there in frustration. A staff member had been called up due to complaints from other people on the floor.

"Excuse me sir but is this your room?"

"Yes, I apologise for the noise. I was about to tell them to stop the ruckus but I don't have the room key with me."

"I see, I will open the door for you but please tell them to keep the noise down as it has upset several of our stayers."

"I am deeply sorry."

The staff member opened the door and left as Akashi walked in, horrified at the state of the room. A perfect 4 star hotel room had been completely transformed into a pig's sty as flashes of yellow, blue and purple dashed around the room.

As he got closer, he noticed that the table had been turned over, the chairs tipped over and pillows and blankets had been thrown everywhere. In amongst the chaos, he noticed Aomine tackle Kise to the ground and Kuroko jump on top of them with a deadly glint in her eyes. He had to stop them before they caused permanent damage.

"What is going on here?!"

The room instantly grew silent as the chilling presence of the Captain of the Generation of Miracles filled the room.

"What is the meaning of this mess? Midorima?"

Midorima hmpfed a reply, not wanting to admit that he had joined in with this childish fray. Akashi continued to stare with a frustrated glare, waiting for someone to reply. Kise jumped up and pointed at Aomine

"It was all Aominecchi's fault! He started it! I was just sleeping when he landed on top of me and woke me up!"

Akashi glared at Aomine. _Of course it was him. Who else?_ Aomine hissed at Kise.

"WHAT THE HELL KISE!? It wasn't my fault! I woke up on the floor. It's not my fault that I rolled. It's your own damn fault for being too close to the bed!"

"EH? Why are you even on the bed?! The bed was meant to be for Kurokocchi and Momoicchi only! YOU PERV!"

"DAMMIT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Akashi had heard enough. Not only had Aomine started this fight and upset others on the floor, but he had snuck onto the bed to sleep with Kuroko who was now staring at him with dark bags underneath her eyes.

"I've heard enough. I'll tell you your punishment after this. First clean up this room. You have all upset the other stayers on this floor and I expect you will apologise to them all."

"What?! That's not fair!"

Kuroko felt guilty that Aomine was getting punished for something that technically she started,

"It wasn't his fault Sei-Tan. It was mine. If I hadn't shoved him off the bed, which he shouldn't have been on in the first place, he wouldn't have landed on top of Ki-kun and started the pillow fight."

As she told him what happened from start to finish, he nodded but found it was hard to hear what she was saying when half the time she was muttering and barely opening her mouth.

"I see. But if Kise had not made a big deal out of it, then this fight may not have occurred either. And if all of you had not reacted to being hit, then it would not have turned out this way. Therefore, to settle this, the punishment extends to you all except Momoi-san. The first part of your punishment is to clean up this room by…5 or I will suggest to your coaches to triple your training. After you are done, meet me in the lounge for the next part of your punishment."

All eyes turned to the sleek black clock which read 4:54am.

"What?! That's only 6 minutes! We'll never get it down in time!"

Akashi turned to face them with a sly and evil grin before leaving with a snarky comment,

"You had better get started then."

The colourful group leapt up and began to clean up their mess. Aomine and Kise grumbled over cleaning up the floor while Kuroko fixed up the bed. Midorima and Murasakibara arranged the tables and chairs.

Back in the other room, Rakuzan began to look concerned as Akashi returned with a slightly scary smirk on his face. They all knew not to ask least they were to get involved too. They heard a shout from Aomine who cursed at Kise for elbowing him in the face before being shut up by Kuroko.

Moments later, it was deathly silent. Then shuffling of feet and the click of the door notified Akashi that they had finished their job. Akashi had managed to pack his bags and properly get dressed before heading to the meeting spot.

"You have an hour before we leave for the train station. I expect that this room is spotless and nothing is left behind. I will wait for you in the lounge."

"Alright!"

Akashi stepped into the elevator and chuckled at the sorry state his friends had been in. It was quite a nice thing to see them all together and having some fun. The group stood out with their coloured hair and complaining.

"I see that you managed to complete your job efficiently. But do not think that it is over yet. I have some paper here for you all and you are to write letters of apology to the entire floor that you disturbed because of your childish antics. Each letter must be a page long with proper sentences and perfect handwriting. If any of you mess up, you will receive further punishment and you have 30 minutes to finish. There are 100 rooms on our floor so I hope you are ready."

He handed each of them a bundle of paper. There were 5 of them and 100 floors meaning they each needed to write 20 letters in half an hour. He knew that it was impossible but it was fun to see them squirm. _This will teach them to wake me up again._ He saw the shocked and horrified expressions on their faces and had to bit his cheek gently to hold back his grin.

"Begin."

And it was a miracle to see how concentrated they all were. Especially Aomine and Kise. They were so focused but Akashi knew that their letters might end up below satisfactory. Kuroko's eyes were barely open as her pen flew across the page at great speeds. Midorima was taking his time but his work would be of high standard. Then there was Murasakibara who was clutching his stomach which was making grumbling noises as he wrote on his page.

Akashi ordered a cup of hot tea and sipped on it as he watched his friends suffer. From deep within, his other-self smirked with satisfaction.

20 minutes later, Kuroko was on her last 5 letters as was Midorima. However, Kise and Aomine were still on their 15th page as Akashi had told them to do a few pages again due to the atrocious handwriting. Murasakibara, despite grumbling and sulking the whole time, was onto his last 7 pages.

Coach Shirogane had finished paying for their hotel stay before seeing the Emperor sip tea and watch his underlings furiously work. At times like this, Shirogane questioned whether it was really a 16 year old in that body or the devil.

"Time's up. Let's see. Tetsuya, Midorima and Murasakibara have managed to finish, but Aomine and Kise have not. That means that I must punish you both further. It seems fitting though since it was indeed you two who caused the most ruckus. However, as I am about to head back to Kyoto, I will not be in charge of your punishment. That is why I have messaged your coaches to triple your training and I will be receiving reports, so do not bother to skip because I will find out."

He didn't need to go any further because Aomine and Kise knew what would happen if he found out. They both gulped.

"It has been a very enjoyable time with you all, although I do not seem to have any recollection of what happened last night."

The colourful gang nodded in agreement. Whatever had happened yesterday seem to have escaped their minds. Luckily for them, Mibuchi appeared and changed the subject.

"We'll be seeing you all again in future competitions and we'll be sure to win this time."

Aomine smirked,

"Heh? You're on."

The room grew hotter as the flames of war were lit and the competitive sparks in their hearts were flipped on. The time came for Rakuzan to leave came as the gang saw them off.

"I'll be going now Tetsuya."

"yeah… The next time we meet will be on the court."

"Don't get into too much trouble. Stay on your toes because the next we clash, Rakuzan will be the victors."

"Challenge accepted Sei-Tan. I'll be even stronger next time."

"I'm looking forward to it. Until then Tetsuya."

Akashi placed a quick kiss onto Kuroko's soft lush lips who blushed and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Don't miss me too much Sei-Tan."

"I'll try not to."

With that, Rakuzan jumped onto the train and were gone.

"OOH! Someone's getting all mushy mushy! Liked getting kissed Tetsu?"

"Shut up Dai-Kun! You're just jealous!"

"Heh! As if I'd get jealous of that hot headed midget!"

"Hah! You'd never say that if he was here Aominecchi!"

"Shut up Kise. I hope you haven't forgotten that because of you and your bullshit, we have to go through triple training!"

"EH!? MY FAULT! IT WASN'T MY FA-"

Before he could finish, Kuroko thumped them both on the head,

"Enough! No more fighting! I've got a headache!"

The both stuck their tongue out at each other before the gang split off.

Kuroko had forgotten to turn her phone off silent so she pulled out her phone to see 50 messages and 20 miss calls from her brother. _Oh bother._

"Hello~ Onii-Chan?"

"TETSUYA!? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I'VE BEEN SO WORRIED! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER THE PHONE AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD AND I ALMOST CALLED THE POLICE AND THEN I REMEMBERED YOU WERE WITH THAT AKASHI BRAT SO I CALLED HIM BUT HE DIDN'T ANSWER EITHER AND I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED SO I CALLED THE COACH AND HE TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE AT THE HOTEL PLAYING WITH THE OTHER BRATS AND THEN YOU PASSED OUT AND THEN EVERYONE PASSED OUT BECAUSE YOU WERE DRINKING! DRINKING?! YOU ARE UNDERAGE AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID IT! YOU BETTER GET HOME RIGHT NOW BEFORE I COLLAPSE AND DIE OF SHOCK AND SORROW BECAUSE YOU WERE BEING A NAUGHTY GIRL AND DRINKING WITH YOUR FRIENDS!"

Then there was a lot of huffing as Kuroko placed the phone away from her ears, hoping that they weren't bleeding from the screeching rant.

"ehehehe…I'll be home soon."

Then she hung up and sighed. _Oh bother. I'll be waiting for you Sei-Tan. Until then...be well._

~A year later~

"They're here! The street basketball team that's currently overwhelmingly popular in the USA…No, even the world!"

A group of tall American basketball players exited the airport, surrounded by a large crowd of reports and cameras who were shouting at them for their attention. However, they kept walking, ignoring the tiny people who stood before them. The tallest member, a dark skinned player with 4 piercings on his left ear and one on his lower lip growled at a female reporter who had asked him if he was excited for the match against STRKY to which he answered in English,

" **Heh? Excited? Well, I'm excited for one thing but I'll tell you that in my hotel room tonight. The room number's…wait what was it again? Oh I haven't got it yet! HAH too bad!"**

The team burst into laughter, causing the poor woman to shrink back in fear and confusion. However, the captain, a blonde with a tribal tattoo curling up his neck stepped in to answer her question.

" **Stop it Silver.** Of course we are looking forward to it. We want to put on a good performance and have a good game. I heard that there will be tickets at the door so please bring your kids and family along!"

The relief on her face seemed to ease the tension in the air as Nash Gold JR. walked past. A waving person waiting at the entrance caught Nash's attention as he directed his team towards them.

" **Oh, our interpreter and guide.** Nice to meet you."

Kagetora smiled as he looked up at the towering giants,

"Yeah, Same to you. Welcome to Japan you damn brats!"

~A few days later~

The day came for the match between STRKY and Jabberwock came and the whole of Tokyo buzzed with excitement. Kuroko sat down next to Kagami and her team as they felt the excitement and rush of the match build before the game even began. Around Japan, the GOM and their teams sat down to watch the match, excited for the intense battle to come.

"Oh look it's Kasamatsu-senpai!"

"Wah! Look Shin-Chan! He's playing!"

"Wow…Imayoshi-senpai cut his hair!"

"AHAHHAHA WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE GORILLA'S HAIRCUT! MY STOMACH HURTS FROM LAUGHING!"

"Hey Sei-Chan! The match is starting!"

Then Jabberwock walked onto the court and the crowd leapt up into cheers and whistles, the excitement tripled in the blink of an eye.

"Hey Muro-chin! Are these guys amazing?~"

"Hm? Well, I don't have any personal experience with them but I heard that they rank the same as the GOM, maybe even higher. But…when I was in the USA, I had a lot of nasty rumours about them."

This caused Murasakibara to shrug as they watched the tip off.

Kasamatsu was onto Nash, but was no match for his lightning speed dribbling. It was even faster than Hayama's lightning dribble. _What was that!? That was crazy fast! That wasn't human!_

"Well now…where did the ball go?!"

Nash mocked Kasamatsu as he knocked the ball with his elbow to his teammate who scored a perfect three. The crowd went crazy as Jabberwock scored the first points of the game. They were not aware that the game was about to take a very heavy turn. As the mocking and jeering from Jabberwock continued, Kuroko began to feel uncomfortable, even angry at their attitude.

"This…this is too much."

Her team stared at her while Kagami nodded in agreement.

"In street b-ball, it is normal to provoke and tease your opponent but this is taking it way too far. Even when their technique is really good, it is too much. This isn't even teasing anymore. Jabberwock are looking down on them."

The match ended with STRKY losing by 80 points while Jabberwock barely looked tired at all. Kasamatsu stuck out his hand,

"Thanks for the game…"

Nash only looked at it before running a hand through his hair with a cruel laugh,

"Thanks? Honestly this game made me want to puke. Everyone here…no, I should say, anyone pretending to play basketball should quit and go kill themselves. To make it easier for you all to understand, here's an example. Let's take a monkey and teach it to sumo wrestle. When two monkeys fight, they are on par, but if you were to put that monkey up against a human, what do think would happen? That monkey will be completely annihilated! Friendly match? Don't make me laugh! To all of you who brought their children, I want to crush their hopes and dreams. As for a few words? Let's start with the fact that you lot are no better than monkeys. Monkeys don't have the right to play basketball!"

Then the whole team burst into cruel and sadistic laughter, leaving STRKY behind, shattered after that brutal assault. The crowd was no longer cheering, in fact there wasn't even a sound as all over Japan, a silent and deep rage began to build. Kuroko clenched her fist and just as she was about to leap to her feet, a loud and rough voice came from the side of the court as Kagetora pointed at them with a pulsing blood vessel on his forehead.

" **HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU FUCKING BRATS! Since you came all this way, why don't you play a little longer? Cause now you've pissed me off!"**

" **Huh? what the hell are you talking about old man?"**

" **How about a revenge match in a week's time. If we lose, I'll kneel down and disembowel myself right here. If you lose you have to paddle yourself home on a shitty raft!"**

" **Huh? Why the hell would we want to play against you again?"**

Nash smirked as he walked towards Kagetora, a dark glint shone in his eyes.

" **Monkeys who underestimate their masters need to be punished! I'm fine with letting the old man commit Seppaku but if he chickens out, I'll make sure he pays us back in double. In one week, we'll make you shut your mouth for good as you slit open your gut on live TV."**

Kagetora smirked. _Fine by me. I hope you boys have a raft handy because you're going to need it._

Riko face palmed. Since when had her father been so bold and good at English? But she knew that there was only one group of people who had a good chance of beating Jabberwock and handing their asses to them. She turned to her left to see a glowering Kuroko. She swore that if Kuroko continued to glare at them with that intense fury, it might burn a hole into the back of their heads.

Kuroko let out a sigh as she got up and walked out with Kagami hot on her trail.

The next day, Kuroko arrived at Seirin's gym as instructed by Kagetora. Upon entering, she was greeted by her colourful crayon teammates.

"Oh you're all on time! Good to finally see you all."

"Hm… I suddenly got an email from Kurokocchi to come here. I couldn't refuse a request from her!"

"Man you sure picked a hell of a fight."

"We couldn't just sit back and allow this to happen."

"Haaah~ This is gonna be such a pain!"

"Heh? I'm rather looking forward to this. It seems that we have met up sooner than expected. Not only that but we, the Generation of Miracles, will be fighting alongside each other again. Ah, that reminds me Tetsuya, it seems that our promise to meet again on court has arrived sooner than expected, however, we will be playing together."

"Yep! Let's kick their asses and show them that the people of Japan should not be messed with. We'll show them who the real monkeys are."

Kagetora smiled at the dream team,

"You lot are the absolute team right now and I'm going to make sure that you bring out the best of your abilities. So…Let's make it flashy!"

"YOSH!"

 _Bring it on Jabberwock, we'll send you to hell._

 **End of Chapter**

 **I hope you guys liked that chapter! I don't really have much to say except, I'll try to update as much as possible. See ya next chapter!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 – Release the Jabberwocky!**

 **Note: English in bold!**

 **I do not own KNB**

~Kuroko's P.O.V.~

It was nice to have everyone together again, especially with this nice atmosphere where we weren't all at each other's necks. Kise and Aomine were teasing each other and boasting about their abilities, Akashi and Midorima were conversing like they did back in Teiko and Murasakibara was munching on a packet of sour cream and chives potato chips. Kagami ruffled my hair as I stared at my former teammates,

"You did good."

"Couldn't have done it without you though Kagami, Dai-kun may have been my light before, but you are my light now. I wouldn't want it any other way."

I glanced up to meet Kagami's eyes who glanced down before flicking his gaze elsewhere with a slight pink on his cheeks,

"what?"

"Just realized what a Bakagami you are."

"EH!? Kuroko-"

Before he could keep going, Kagetora stepped in after letting us meet and talk for a bit,

"Our match with Jabberwock is a week away. This means we need to work extra hard and practice as much as possible. You all have great potential but we're going to need you all to be at 110% if you want to beat these guys."

I glanced over to Kagami who nodded as if he was saying _we got our work cut out for us…let's do this._ In my peripheral view, I could see Akashi stare with a hint of jealousy. I felt the corners of my lips twitch as I held back a smile.

Kagetora opened his mouth to say something when Riko and Momoi burst into the gym, almost flouncing with huge grins on their faces,

"Ah! Found them!"

"Sorry for the intrusion!"

Momoi waved enthusiastically before charging at me and tackling me to the floor and nuzzling me like I was some teddy bear,

"We're here to help! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH TETSU-CHAN!~"

Aomine and Kise watched as I was thrown to the floor in a bear hug before sweat dropping. Aomine was familiar with this as back in Teiko, I often went home with him and Momoi often tagged along, greeting me with a tackle hug every single time.

"Oi Satsuki, do you always have to do this every time?"

Aomine got a dirty glare from Momoi who huffed with frustration,

"MO, you always have to be so rude."

"RUDE? What?"

"Momoicchi!"

"Eh? Coach? What are you doing here?"

Riko frowned at Kagami before turning away as if not bothering to explain why she was here and approached her father,

"They're special members of this team. The manager and assistant manager! That's how it is. Riko-tan you're in charge of creating practice schedules and Momoi-san, I'll leave the logistics and information gathering to you."

At the same time, Riko went red and yelled at her dad,

"Leave it to- WAIT! DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

And Momoi pulled out the discs of previous games of other teams against Jabberwock.

"I already have it!"

When it came to information gathering, Momoi was the best. She was efficient and surprisingly very sneaky.

"Will there be substitutes?"

Kagetora glanced over to Akashi whilst being bashed by Riko who was still blushing and repeated yelling at her dad for calling her 'Riko-tan'.

"yes, they should be here soon."

As if on cue, Hyuga, Takao and Wakamatsu walked into the gym.

"Yo! Looks like Shin-Chan beat me. Sorry if he gave you guys any trouble!"

The last comment created a scowl on Midorima's face as he growled at Takao,

"Shut up."

Hyuga looked on edge as he greeted everyone, especially Akashi whom he flinched at when approached.

"Don't be nervous, we welcome you here."

The look on Hyuga's face made me laugh slightly but that stopped when Hyuga sent me a killer glare.'

"Looks like we are all here! Let's start."

I put my hand up and cleared my throat,

"Sorry, but before we start, we should come up with our team's name!"

This put a frown on everyone's face as they all went silent to think about a name,

"How about Basket Junkies?"

Everyone glared at Aomine because he is an idiot and if Akashi didn't say anything, it was usually because he didn't have anything to say about Aomine's stupid comments. I slapped him on the shoulder and he hissed,

"Ow! What the hell Tetsu?"

"That's for being an idiot! Why do you always have to say the most stupid things!? Do you honestly want to be presented on TV and watched by all of Japan called Basket Junkies? Aish!"

Aomine snarled, knowing that he lost this fight. 15 minutes later, Momoi clapped her hands together, getting out attention as she cocked her head to the side with an excited grin on her face.

"Vorpal Swords? I like the ring of it."

"Nice! That'll do nicely!"

"Nice thinking Momoi-san!"

We all placed our hands together before raising them up with a loud roar,

"VORPAL SWORDS GO!"

Days passed as training got more vigorous and tiring. Each day, we practiced for around 6 hours, harnessing our skills and syncing ourselves together. However, despite all this practice, I could tell that our teamwork was still not perfect. There were still so many kinks in our formation and play.

~flash back~

 _We sat down in one of the test rooms with the giant screen as Riko placed the disks into the dvd player and the matches between Jabberwock and other American teams were played._

" _The players you need to watch out for the most are Jason Silver and Nash Gold Jr. Jason is a major threat. He's the centre. 210 cm tall and weighs 115 kg."_

 _I could see that Kagami, Aomine and Murasakibara had a slight glint in their eyes which signaled that they saw him as a threat, if not a major threat. Someone with that build and ability should not be underestimated._

" _His main weapon his is exceptionally strong body. His speed, strength and toughness is incredibly high. That's why people often called his body, 'The Body God picked'."_

 _I could definitely see why they called it that. His dark coloured body rippled with tough muscles which gave him an incredibly bulky build. He was definitely someone to watch out for._

 _Momoi scoffed, a frown on her face as she continued to read her report._

" _However, God chose wrong. Jason has a very lecherous personality. He hates practice and never does nor does he train his body. Because of his God given gift, he doesn't need to work hard but still win. If we were to compare him with us, then he would have Dai-Chan's agility, more jumping power than Kagami-kun and even more power than Mu-kun."_

 _Hyuga, Wakamatsu and Takao flinched at the stats of Jason's body and ability. They were most likely thinking, 'how do we defeat someone like that? What a monster!'_

 _But to the GOM, this was like tackling a challenge. Fun and worth putting effort into._

" _AHAH, did you here that Aominecchi? What do think about the gorilla?"_

" _Hmpf, what do you think? I'm excited to play against this guy. He's pretty interesting."_

 _Kagami clenched his fist, a grin plastered on his face. Both Kagami and Aomine got pumped up when confronted by a challenge regarding basketball._

" _I'm all fired up!"_

 _Murasakibara sighed, a tired expression on his face as he was actually going to be the one defending him since he was Vorpal Sword's centre._

" _Eh~ You say that but I'm actually going to be the one mainly defending him. Mehhh, what a pain."_

 _I smiled. Murasakibara often said that he was too bothered to deal with certain situations but under that bored expression, a little fire was starting to spark._

 _Momoi continued her report._

" _The other person is Nash Gold Jr. He is the point guard and captain of the Jabberwock. He's 190 cm and weighs 82 kg. His body may not be as powerful as Jason's but he is top level. He is often referred to as 'the Magician' due to his fancy movements and irregular playing style. But there is something very odd about him. To be able to lead a team like Jabberwock and get his teammates to listen to him like that, he surely has other tricks up his sleeves. No pun intended."_

" _Ne, Sei-tan…This guy seems like a perfect fit for you. Both captains and both point guards."_

 _Akashi smiled and nodded,_

" _Indeed, I will mark him from the beginning. He may be a magician but I will be able to lock him down. However, his abilities may restrain my own. This will be quite a difficult match."_

 _Unlike before, Akashi had become a lot more humble. There was confidence but he did not look down on people. That overconfidence before was an issue which caused him to lose but with it missing now, there was a high chance that Akashi would win against Nash. I was sure of it._

" _Restrain or not, if it's you, you'll definitely win."_

 _Akashi smiled at Aomine who spoke up. I completely agreed with Aomine, for once…_

" _Yes, of course."_

" _But don't get too cocky. The other players are also very good. Possibly as good as the GOM."_

 _Midorima hmpfed and pushed his glasses up,_

" _You can tell from just watching them play. Obviously, these guys are not doing all that they can. NO matter how strong they are, I won't stand for it. I will teach them a lesson with my three pointers."_

 _Takao smirked at his tsundere partner,_

" _Looking forward to it Shin-Chan."_

 _Kise stood up, a confident grin on his face and I facepalmed. This is not going to end well._

" _Hahahahahaha! No matter what kind of opponent, we'll definitely win! Because we are strong!"_

 _Aomine kicked him, causing him to fall over the desks and chairs clattered to the sides as the whole room rolled their eyes._

" _Ki-kun, this is what you get for being a butt head."_

 _The meeting was over and Kagetora had to leave to Roppongi, a place you really didn't want to go to unless you're a perv or lonely. I didn't like Jabberwock one bit. They were not professional at all. They were lecherous and rude and dumb and just plain wrong. But I can't let anger take over and took a few deep breaths as we left the room._

~End of flashback~

"Sei-tan! Are you alright? you're spacing out!"

Akashi turned to face me, slightly dazed with fatigue.

"I'm alright Tetsuya. Just tired."

I handed him a towel and bottle of water.

"Here."

"Thank you. You are holding up quite well."

"Yeah, I'm used to Riko-san's harsh training."

"I see. You must be tired too, have a drink."

He handed me back the bottle and I took a gulp. I wasn't afraid of sharing with Akashi but the others were staring.

"What?"

Kise pouted and hugged me,

"No fair! Why does Akashicchi get special treatment? I can't believe you guys are dating! Kurokocchi was meant to be dating me!"

This earned a subtle and quiet glare with the ferocity of a lion from Akashi.

"Jeez, I was just joking Akashicchi! Right Aominecchi?"

Aomine flinched as Akashi's gaze turned to him,

"What? Why are you dragging me into this?"

"Aominecchi is a coward!"

Aomine kicked the back of Kise's knee causing him to stumble and the two began to quarrel.

"Coward?! DAMN YOU KISE!"

"OW! AOMINECCHI YOU BULLY!"

"BULLY? I'll show you what bullying really is."

Kagami sweat dropped,

"Were they always like this?"

"yep but you haven't seen it all."

Midorima huffed in disgust,

"How uncivilized."

~6 days later (No one's P.O.V)~

"That's it! All that's left is our match tomorrow. Remember to get lots of rest and follow the diet menus we written for you! I'll leave the rest to you lot! I'm-going back to Roppongi."

"Kagamicchi, do you want to end this with a one on one?"

"Sure why not?"

Momoi shook her head,

"Please don't go overboard!"

"Can't believe I'm going to be on the same team with you again!"

"Again? Do you mean that time after our practice match?"

"Yeah and when Kurokocchi got into that fight."

"Yeah, that was scary."

"Let's go Kagamicchi!"

But before they began Aomine sighed,

"Wait, speaking of Tetsu, has anyone seen her?"

Midorima dried his face with his towel,

"The last time I saw her was after Kagetora-san left."

Kagami and Kise exchanged looks,

"Kagetora-san? Does that mean she followed him? I mean, she wouldn't do that right?"

There was a long awkward silence as Kise and Kagami tried to assure themselves that she had just gone to the toilet or get a drink but they both knew that was a very unlikely event.

"HOLY SHIT NOT AGAIN!"

This caught the attention of the other players.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Kurokocchi's gone with Kagetora-san! This is going to end badly! We have to go!"

The crew gathered their items and rushed out to Roppongi before anything happened to their shadow.

~At Roppongi~

" **Oi old man! Why did you bring the little girl?"**

" **Little girl? what are you talking about?"**

Kagetora turned around to see the small blunette next to him with a blank expression. In her best English she spoke to Nash,

" **Hello, this is our first time meeting. I was at the game last week. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I am a player in the opposing team."**

Nash burst into laughter,

" **Seriously? They're going to send a tiny girl to play against us! You have to be kidding."**

The look on his face suddenly changed, from laughter to interest.

" **You're not too bad looking. Didn't know that little school girls could look this cute!"**

The others burst into cruel laughter as Jason got up and squeezed Kuroko's face, taking a good look at it.

" **Cute…how about you ditch those losers you call players and join us in the hotel room tonight?"**

He began to snake his arm around her waist and Kagetora stepped in to stop but Kuroko placed a hand on Jason's arm,

" **I would appreciate it if you removed that arm of yours and keep it to yourself."**

The other Jabberwock members and Nash hooted,

" **Fiery...Jason how do you feel being rejected by a little girl?"**

" **I like a feisty chick! They're better in bed anyway!"**

The sickening laughter revolted Kuroko whose patience finally grew too thin.

" **Why are you like this? Why do you things like this? Don't you think that calling us monkeys was too much?"**

" **Huh?"**

~Back with Vorpal Swords~

The whole group ran as fast as possible to Roppongi, knowing that Kuroko was going to confront them with no sense of danger at all and say or do something that would but herself in harms way. Kagami lost it,

"WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS HAVE TO DO THIS? IS SHE AN IDIOT?"

"No matter how you say it, Kuro-chin is always so reckless."

"THIS HAPPENED TO KUROKOCCHI BEFORE TOO!"

"Well, this is Tetsu you are talking about. It doesn't really surprise me."

"Seriously, she is unbelievable. Does Kuroko have no sense of danger?"

"Tetsuya really does do things out of my expectations. We have to hurry or she'll get hurt. I should have kept a closer eye on her."

The group could feel anger slowly pouring out of Akashi and they knew not to say anything else in case they unleash Akashi's wrath.

~Roppongi~

" **I mean, you can't say that the whole of Japan are monkeys, especially since you've only beaten one team in Japan. Perhaps after my team beats you, then you'll actually see how wrong you are. Also what's so wrong about a girl playing? You have girls playing basketball in America too, so I don't see what the problem is with me playing with my team. You are idiots if you think that I will let you talk to the proud Japanese people like that. I want an apology."**

" **Are you serious? Did this bitch come here to tell us this?"**

Nash finally got up, his playful expression gone and in place was a degrading smile,

" **Silver, move. You're English is shit and I thought you had something important to say?"**

Then before anyone could anticipate it, Nash kicked Kuroko in the stomach, causing her to crash into the tables and groan in pain as the broken glass cut into her skin.

" **Hey! What the hell are you doing you damn brat!"**

The other members cringed but then laughed,

" **That's what you get bitch."**

Nash came over as Kuroko got up and yanked on her hair, pulling her up to meet his gaze.

" **You may be cute but you're so dumb. If only you had kept your mouth shut and done the only thing you Japanese girls are good at, then you wouldn't have been hurt. You monkeys are such eyesores! Who wants to listen to what you monkeys think?"**

Kuroko smirked,

" **If I'm a monkey then why the hell are hanging around and fucking with them? In your eyes, aren't they monkeys too? Pathetic."**

Nash laughed and slapped Kuroko across the face,

" **You've got quite a mouth. I like you. When I beat that shit monkey team, I'll take you back with me…in chains."**

"OI! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!"

Nash was shoved away as the gang surrounded Kuroko like a wall,

"Kurokocchi are you alright?"

Aomine and Kagami glared at them with great hatred,

"What the hell do you think you are doing to our teammate?"

Nash and the others grinned at the newcomers,

" **Heh? Nash I think these are our opponents tomorrow! Are there any passable monkey here?"**

Aomine and Kagami shook with anger, they both clenched their fists ready to fight for Kuroko.

" **What? You monkeys want to fight? I'll take you on!"**

"Stop!"

Akashi stepped forward and gently helped Kuroko up, holding onto her hand.

"Are you alright Tetsuya? I'll tend to you when we get out."

"I'm fine Sei-tan."

"Knowing you Tetsuya, you want to settle this dispute through basketball and not violence, am I right?"

"Yeah, that would be best. Besides, violence won't solve anything right now."

"There no need to fight, let's go. We have to get Tetsuya's wounds treated."

The group turned around to leave, the gang saw that Kuroko was slightly limping as she clutched her stomach. A red print was on her cheek and they realized what that bastard had done. _How dare you hurt her you pieces of shits? Tomorrow, I'll make sure you grovel at my feet._

"AhAHAHAHHAhAAHHA WHAT THE HELL?! YOU COME HERE TO SPOUT ALL THIS NONSENCE AND WHEN YOUR BITCH GETS HURT YOU GO QUIETLY LIKE KIDS. THEY DIDN'T BRING BRAINS OR GUTS EITHER! THAT'S WHY THEY ARE MONKEYS! BE SURE TO BRING YOUR DIAPERS TOMORROW JUST IN CASE YOU SHIT YOURSELVES!"

Akashi's expression turned deathly cold, his glare was sharp and dark enough to even make Satan quiver.

"Be quiet, scum. You are the ones who should watch yourselves. Tomorrow, we'll make you kiss the ground we walk on as you crawl away."

With that, Kuroko rested her arm around Kise who helped her walk. The concern on the GOM's faces were evident and replaced with deep hatred as they glared at the American trash.

~Kuroko's P.O.V.~

"Sorry I made you worry."

The silence was enough to make me wince slightly as Momoi placed a cool compress on my cheek and checked to see if I had fractured or worse broken my ribs from that kick. Luckily it was just bruised.

"Tetsuya, what you did was reckless and stupid. Merely saying that I am angry is not enough. You put yourself in danger and if you were in a worse state then you are now, who knows what I would have done. Why must you always do these things? Do you see any personal gain in being the hero?"

"No, but I just felt like if I could say something and make them listen and consider what they did was wrong-"

"Tetsu, sorry to break this to you but what good did talking do? You saw that speaking to us didn't do anything when this happened to us."

"For once Aomine said something right. You didn't 'bring' us back with words but with your basketball. Talking to them isn't going to do anything."

I knew that I was wrong. But this wasn't going to stop me.

"Yeah, sorry…"

The others sighed, they knew that this wasn't going to be the end of my reckless behaviour.

"Are you still in pain Tetsuya?"

"It's a bit numb but nothing too serious. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Alright, everyone, let's head home. Tetsuya, you're coming with me."

"I'm fine Sei-tan, really."

"I won't take no for an answer Tetsuya. Come."

Reluctantly, I left with Akashi. He called his driver to head home as he was going to walk home after taking me home first.

"You really don't have to do this Sei-"

A quick look shut me up as he walked along side me.

"You confuse me Tetsuya. At times when I should be furious with you, I can't. I can't help but worry about you no matter what you do. Today especially. In future, I hope you never do something like that again with or without telling me."

"Alright."

The walk was long and quiet, not to mention awkward. Akashi didn't really like holding hands or too much physical affection. He didn't have a problem with it with his other self but this Akashi was more composed and gentlemanly and of course more stubborn. I didn't mind the fact that he didn't like hugging, I wasn't much of a fan either.

"Ne, Sei-tan."

"Yes."

"How is your father? Is he still giving you trouble? I mean, he is keeping his part of the deal right?"

"He is well and no, he is not giving me any trouble. As for keeping his part of the deal, the fact that he has allowed me to do this means that it is highly likely that he has. Besides, my father is a man of his words."

"That's good. I didn't want you to get in trouble because Seirin beat you."

That comment made him smirk slyly,

"Are you teasing me Tetsuya?"

"Hm? No! That's not what I meant!"

"I'm only joking."

I paused.

"Good lord! The sky is going to fall right?"

Akashi frowned in confusion,

"What? I don't get that joke Tetsuya."

"What I meant was that it's so strange to hear you tell a joke."

Akashi smiled and so did I. When Akashi smiled, it was contagious. It was so soft and refined and the longer I stared at his face, the more my face began to heat up. I looked away to hide my blushing face and before I knew it, I was home.

"Thanks so much for taking me home. Your house is so far away, you should call for someone to pick you up! I don't want you to walk at night alone!"

Akashi chuckled and the butterflies in my stomach went psycho.

"Don't worry. I'm taking the bus. My house is not too far from yours Tetsuya. Anyway, rest well for tomorrow's game. Good night."

Akashi placed a warm and passionate kiss on my lips and I returned it. He broke away and ran his hand through my long hair and kissed the ends.

"You are mine and I will make Jabberwock pay for hurting you. Mark my words Tetsuya, no one lays a hand on you and gets away with it without proper punishment."

"I know, thank you Sei-tan. Good night and I'll see you tomorrow."

The door burst open as Akashi kissed my forehead to reveal my older brother who was fuming.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS MY SISTER SEIJURO! I'LL RIP THOSE LIPS OFF YOUR FACE!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Hibiki-san, but I must be heading home now. I'll see you tomorrow then Tetsuya, sleep well."

With that Akashi turned and left and I grabbed Hibiki and dragged him inside while Nigou leapt around my feet, enjoying the commotion.

"Hibiki Onii-san! Why do you always have to yell at my friends?! Aish, you're incorrigible!"

Hibiki pouted and ran into his room like a child.

"I'm not talking to you until you apologise to Sei-tan!"

I walked into my room with Nigou in my arms. He jumped around on the bed as I went into the bathroom and showered and prepared for bed. With Nigou snuggling against me, sleep came easy as I dreamt about the match tomorrow and winning it with my team. _Good night everyone! We'll definitely win tomorrow and show those Jabberwock bastards not to mess with us._

 **End of Chapter**

 **I hope you guys liked that chapter. I'll see you in the next one!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 – You wanna go bro?**

 **Hello…I haven't got much to say so without further ado… (Also English is in bold)**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB**

~No one's P.O.V.

"Not you too."

Midorima stared at Kuroko's face; specifically her eyes as hanging underneath them were the darkest circles he'd ever seen. His eyes glided over to Aomine, Kagami and Kise who were all in the same situation. The gang had met up outside the court two hours before the match just to get a feel of the court and talk tactics which we had covered the previous night before the little incident at Roppongi.

"I hope your lack of sleep is not going to affect your play."

The unpleasant command in Akashi's voice indicated that he was not pleased. The quartet all shook their heads and the frown on Akashi's face faded slightly but it was not gone. The sleepless crew looked at each other and grinned at each other like mad men.

"I can't wait to stamp them into the ground."

The colourful group all nodded at each other. That was the aim of today's match; to stamp them into the ground and to show them that they are pieces of shits but they already knew that. Kagetora, Riko and Momoi went through the plan and which players were marking who. Murasakibara had Jason as both were centres, Akashi, being the point guard, had Nash while the rest of them concentrated on scoring and helping each other out. However, Kuroko's role was to do what she did best; to control the game with her passes.

"Whatever happens today, know that I am glad to be able to play alongside you all again."

"Seijuro, you sound like we're about to head out to war."

Akashi gave Kuroko a smirk which sent shivers down her spine; the bad kind of shivers.

"Oh, but we are."

With that said, the court began to fill with people, all of which were here to witness Vorpal Swords squish Jabberwock like ants. A few minutes before the actual match began, Jabberwock showed up, strutting in like proud peacocks as they sneered.

" **Heh! It's the cowards. Have you changed you diapers yet?"**

Jabberwock's cackle only fed more fuel to the fire as the team grew silent and stepped onto the court. Kagami and Kuroko sat on the bench and she could feel him fuming from his face and so did the expressions on the GOM's faces. The match started with a bang as the ball flew high into the air with Jason and Murasakibara leaping into the air for that first advantageous touch. Kuroko's heart did a somersault as Murasakibara flicked the ball to Akashi who wasted no time in getting it to the hoop. Nash leapt into action but a moment too late as the ball vanished from Akashi's hands and landed in Aomine's who smashed the ball into the hoop with such ferocity it could burn through butter. Aomine jogged past the bemused Nash and Jason with a malicious grin,

"I don't understand English idiot, but didn't we say it before? We'll make you lick the ground as you crawl away."

The GOM synced together perfectly, each player supporting the other one and working together to shut down Jabberwock. Number 6 on Team Jabberwock went for a shot but was easily shut down by Kise.

"NICE KI-KUN!"

Kise flashed the blunette a grin before his face returned to being passive as he become fully engrossed into the match. Akashi retrieved the ball and his eyes flashed around the court, pinpointing the position of everyone on it. A flash of dark blue in the corner of his eye directed him to where he had to pass. With his lightning speed, Aomine rushed past, outpacing Jabberwock's number 7. He was then intercepted by number 12 but that didn't faze him at all.

"Ha! You think you're the only ones who grew up with streetball?"

Aomine weaved the ball between his legs and behind him like an intricate painter, his opponents eyes darted around to keep up before realizing that the ball was way behind him and Aomine had grabbed it and did a behind the head dunk.

"YASS DAI-KUN! KICK ASS!"

The crowd jumped up from their seats, cheering with new hope as Vorpal Swords pulled ahead of Jabberwock by 6 points. Nash started with the ball this time with Akashi locked on to him like a missile.

" **Let's go."**

Nash growled at the shorter red head,

" **Damn monkeys."**

Nash dribbled the ball with crazy speed, the ball became a trail as Kuroko lost track of its position. But Akashi did not. This was Akashi's specialty, nothing was getting past his eyes. Nash knew that this was going nowhere, so he passed the ball to number 12 who went for a dunk,

" **Too naïve! DIE!"**

Murasakibara rolled his eyes and spun around, easily knocking the ball out of its path to the hoop,

"Hah~ Even I can understand that…The only one dying here is you~"

The ball landed into Midorima's hands as he immediately jumped into his famed shooting position, earning snorts from Jabberwock who thought he wasn't going to make it. Kagami heard a chilling chuckle as he looked down at the blunette who had a cheshire's grin plastered on her face, "Eatshit Jabberwock."

The ball sank itself perfectly into the hoop as Midorima released it from his hands,

"According to toda's Oha-Asa horoscope, Cancer is number 1."

The gang sweatdropped as in situations like this, Midorima's horoscope obsession really blooms.

"I also have my lucky item, so how could I possibly miss?"

With that said, Kuroko looked at the TV remote next to her. Despite being kinda kooky with his 'hobbies', Midorima never missed. Kuroko clenched her fists and cheered as another 3 points were added to the score and the expressions on Jabberwock's faces were a sight to behold. The buzzer went for the first quarter with Vorpal Swords in the lead with 4 points. As the gang approached the bench, Kuroko jumped up with towels and bottles while high fiving them all.

"Great job you guys! You're on a roll!"

"Thanks Kurokocchi! How could we not do well with you cheering for us!?"

This earned a smack from Aomine who scowled at the blonde. But the look on Kuroko's face changed and so did the looks on Kagetora and Momoi's. Despite being in the lead at this moment, it wasn't big and the team were sweating like crazy.

"With this team, I'm surprised our lead wasn't bigger huh?"

Aomine chugged down his water, a wild grin beamed on his face as the excitement of going against strong opponents get his blood pumping.

"This is the kind of opponent I want!"

The others smiled as well since it had been a while since Aomine had smiled like that. Hyuga looked in disbelief. _These guys really are crazy. No one can look at death in the face and smile like that._

"Ah! Mura-kun! Here!"

Kuroko handed him a drink bottle and towel,

"Thanks Kuro-chin~"

She didn't miss the fact that Murasakibara was puffing like crazy despite his lack of enthusiasm.

" **I'm surprised. The monkey's a better than I thought. Even in the States, no one has ever taken the lead over us before. I never expected Japan to have players like this. But to say that they're good…it's still only at a monkey's level, right Silver?"**

Nash glowered at the chatty Japanese team as Silver downed the rest of his bottle and crushed it like it was made of playdough.

" **Yeah, time to teach them a difference about the difference in our power!"**

The second quarter began with Jabberwock starting with the ball. Nash passed to his right as Jason broke away from Murasakibara with Aomine hot on his heels. It became a one on one as the two fierce players glared at each other.

" **It's impossible for anyone to beat me!"**

With that Jason outpaced Aomine and ran past him. Aomine struggled to keep up while Murasakibara jumped up to intercept. But as soon as he placed his hand on the ball, he felt an immense pressure placed down on him. Without warning, Murasakibara was overpowered and Jason slammed the ball into the hoop with a loud clang. There was silence as the crowd and everyone stared at the Jason's overwhelming power.

" **AHAHAHA! I was only a tad serious…is that it? You monkeys are so fucking weak! Why don't you do us a favour and kill yourselves!?"**

The expressions on Murasakibara and Aomine's face turned feral as Jason jogged away, still cackling like a witch.

"Even though I don't understand, I can tell they're looking down on us, Mine-chin!"

"This fucker!"

Again, Nash passed the ball to Jason who sped away from Midorima and Kise, looking back with a condescending smirk,

" **AhAHAH so fucking slow! Is that the fastest you can go? 'm already under the basket! In that case, Watch and learn fuckers!"**

He then leapt into the air and with a double handed windmill dunk, slammed it into the hoop. The crowd was in an uproar, confused about whether to be in awe or fear.

" **See that you fucking monkeys? You'll never be able to do that! This isn't the kind of power difference you can make up for with effort!"**

Countless baskets after, the GOM failed to keep up and stop Jason who, like some crazy bull, charged up and down the court. Kagetora called a time out, knowing that at this rate, we were going to lose.

" This isn't good. They've started to play seriously. We need a different plan."

Kuroko handed Murasakibara a bag of chips who grumbled a thanks as he began to stuff them into his mouth, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

"Hey Mura-kun…you alright?"

"HA? I'm totally fine! But that guy pisses me off! I want to crush him~"

Kuroko draped a towel over his shoulders, earning a kind look from the giant baby.

"Anyhow, we have to stop Silver, so I'm changing players. Akashi and Midorima out, Kuroko and Kagami in."

Murasakibara stood up,

"Ha? That means-"

"Yes, we need Kagami to strengthen our inside and Kise will replace Akashi for now as the point guard. You're flexible enough to do that."

"No, I meant for a guy like that I can handle him myself~"

Akashi got up and stopped Murasakibara,

"Murasakibara, this is the coach's orders so listen to him. Besides, you can't win by yourself…for now. You can disagree with me now, but the coach's instructions are best so you better heed them. One person's victory or the whole team's victory…which do you think is more important? Didn't you experience this already? Also, Aomine…any problems?"

To avoid getting nagged at by Akashi, Aomine agreed,

"Yeah, fine…I got it!"

Kuroko pulled off her shirt, revealing her uniform as she got onto the court with Kagami and the crew.

"This feels great to play with you lot again, let's bring them hell like we did before Dai-kun!"

"Yeah, we got this Tetsu."

"OI! You're my light now Kuroko, don't leave me out!"

"Shut up Kagami, she plays better with me and you know it!"

"HA? You wanna go bro?"

They received a chilling cough from behind to see Akashi stare at them with enough menace to shut them up for good.

" **Hey! That chick from the other night is playing! WHAT THE FUCK?"**

" **For real? They must be so desperate! This match has been going on so long, I didn't know she was even there!"**

The glare that Kuroko sent them made them flinch slightly. They didn't expect a little girl to have such an imposing glare.

Murasakibara changed his blocking position, stopping Jason from pushing past but he changed to his speed and out ran Murasakibara, leaping up for the dunk when Kagami jumped up, getting into Jason's face.

" **You think you can stop me on your own you fucking idiot?! GO DIE!"**

"Who said he was on his own? If it was just this idiot, of course he can't do it! I only came to help because I had to!"

Aomine jumped up and helped Kagami flick the ball out of Jason's hands while Kagami growled at Aomine for his undermining statement.

"What the hell is that meant to mean? Damn you Aomine!"

Murasakibara managed to get the ball and his eyes caught onto the blunette who appeared enough for him to send the ball her way.

" **What the hell? Who is he passing to? What an idiot!"**

But what he didn't know was Kuroko was right behind him. Nash finally saw the blunette and his eyes widened. _How the hell did she get there? Wasn't she on the other side before? This bitch!_

"Get ready to kiss my ass!"

Kuroko sent the ball soaring across the court into Kise's waiting hands. The ball flew straight past Nash's face, the gust sent his hair whipping around.

"Nice pass Kurokocchi!"

Kise was intercepted by Nash but he felt Aomine right behind him. They exchanged a brief glance before Kise passed to his left which was an empty space before Kagami appeared out of nowhere and dunked it into the hoop over Nash's head.

"Kise, why the hell did you dish it off to that scrub?!"

"They had their defense shifted to you Aominecchi! I had no other choice!"

"WHO THE FUCK YOU CALLING A SCRUB!?"

Kuroko smiled, _Cute._

The game continued as Murasakibara and Kagami both blocked Jason, all seemed well until Murasakibara opened his mouth,

"Man~ This suck. I guess it can't be helped if we wanna win~"

Kagami glared at the Murasakibara with annoyance,

"CAN YOU ASSHOLES JUST SHUT UP!?"

Number 12 yelled at Jason to pass but his pride wouldn't allow it as he twisted to the right, dodging both Kagami and Murasakibara into the waiting Aomine who smacked the ball from his possession,

"Of course not. I knew you'd never pass! Just a ball hog with a one track mind!"

Aomine was then stopped by number 7 and 12 before he heard a cute but powerful voice call him,

"Dai-Kun! Pass!"

 _Dang it Tetsu, I wanted to have a shot…but fine._

He passed the ball to Kuroko who caught it before sending it to Kise with a powerful throw who dunked it.

"Thanks Kurokocchi! Now, it's my turn to show you how cool I am! How ya like me now!?"

That ended the first half of the game with Vorpal Swords only 4 points behind. The GOM watched as Jason threw a childish temper, kicking over the chairs and bottles in a fit of rage.

" **Those Goddamn filthy monkeys! Trying to claw and scratch their way into…I'm going to strangle them and squash them in the second half. Those mother f-"**

" **Silver…Shut your mouth."**

The coldness and cruelty in Nash's voice shut him up as he flinched at the ferocity laced in Nash's voice and facial expression.

" **Calm down you numbnuts. Their starting 5 can't keep this up any longer so once we get them tired, it's game over for them. Relax Silver, I'll let you loose in the second half, all we need is to break their defense. I'll give you tons of lanes to work through."**

"Alright you brats! You've done good so far! Don't lose focus now. I've got the feeling we haven't seen everything yet so watch out. Keep up with the defense."

"Everything alright Tetsu-Chan?"

Kuroko looked up at the pinkette who handed her a towel,

"Thanks for the towel. But Yeah! It's tough keeping up with those guys."

"You're doing well! If you need a rest, just tell us. It isn't easy to keep up when those gorillas are huge in comparison to you."

I gave a mock glare but laughed,

"Yeah, they are like gorillas and they call us the apes. But that doesn't matter. They can call us whatever they want but name calling is just a representation of their rational level; in this case, pretty low."

Momoi laughed before tending to Aomine who pat down his face with the towel. Kuroko didn't fail to notice the calculating look that Akashi was giving Nash which was also seen in Midorima. The third quarter felt different as Kuroko got onto the court. The tension seemed to triple and with a single glance between her teammates, they had felt the same.

As Nash started with ball and Kise approached, the air changed drastically, and Kise's concentration level increased significantly. All the playfulness that filled his eyes were gone and was replaced by complete concentration. Kagami and Aomine could definitely feel the chills coming from Nash and they were almost glad they weren't Kise.

The whole court was on alert as Nash approached but that didn't save them from what happened next.

One moment Kise was staring at the ball in Nash's hand, and the next it was long gone. The whole team blinked as the ball had now landed in the hoop, even with Aomine's effort to stop number 7.

 _What the hell? There was no doubt that Kise-chin had every fibre in his body on high alert but even he couldn't react to that at all._

Kuroko snapped into action as the ball landed into her hands but her mind was elsewhere. _Damn it! Nash has more tricks up his sleeve. I guess this is why they call him the Magician._

She quickly passed up to Kagami who went to dunk but was easily stopped by a much calmer Jason. Despite falling for Kuroko's misdirection and her combo attack with Kagami, Jason was able to stop them which meant his reaction time was exceptional. Once again, Nash passed the ball with his unstoppable pass, leaving Kise to swear as he reacted a bit too late again. Jason caught the ball and leapt up, much higher than Murasakibara and pounded the ball into the hoop which caused Murasakibara to bleed as he cut himself on the hoop. The ref called a time out as the medics checked up on Murasakibara but announced the okay for him to continue playing.

" **Thanks to Nash, this is turning into a cakewalk! I can finally go into beast mode. So get ready Scrubs…I'm going to crush you all into oblivion!"**

" **Have you monkeys got it into your thick skulls? Regardless of whatever you try, as long as I get to play, you'll never win. If you try to stop Silver, the others will get off and if you try to stop the others, Silver will get his. Do you mentally challenged monkeys understand the words that are coming out of my mouth? We're on a completely different atmosphere from you. From here on out, you'll be grinding your teeth in frustration as we send you into the depths of despair. Serves you right you fucking monkeys."**

The GOM walked past Kuroko only to hear her mutter something that sent shivers down their spines,

"Depths of despair? Please, I've been there already."

The relentless attack continued as Jabberwock powered through with a lead of 10 points. At this rate, there wasn't any hope. Kagetora noticed Kuroko stagger slightly as she tried to catch her breath. The poor girl was dying on the court and he switched Akashi out. As the two past each other, Akashi placed a hand on her shoulder,

"You did well Tetsuya. Leave the rest to me."

"Hm…Take them down."

Wakamatsu got angry as the little blunette sat down beside Midorima who gave her the towel and a bottle of water while Momoi dried Kuroko's sweat soaked hair.

"Finally! Why didn't you substitute Akashi in before?"

This earned him a glare from Midorima who didn't appreciate him looking down on Kuroko.

"Firstly because we can't afford to have all of our players out of gas before the last quarter and secondly, Nash has been restricting Akashi from letting the others enters the zone. I don't know what he is doing, but it is stopping Akashi's abilities in more ways than one."

The currently players approached the bench too,

"I believe there is something we can do. I may not be able to bring you into the zone but if we can keep Nash and Silver in check, we can win. First I'll take on Nash. As for Silver, Murasakibara, you are off him. I want you to focus on number 6 and 7. With your defensive range, that should be doable. That means, I'll leave it to you, Kise and Aomine to take down Silver."

As the match started again, Aomine and Kise smirked at each other and Jabberwock could feel the change in atmosphere around the two.

"I can't believe the day I have to double team with you is here. At least it isn't that scrub Kagami."

Kagami shouted at him from the other side of the court,

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

Kise laughed as he stretched out his muscles,

"No kidding. Life is funny that way."

Both had their eyes closed but they still communicated to each other with their usual behaviour,

"You better not drag me down."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Just like that Aomine entered the zone and Kise activated his perfect copy.

"This ain't over by a long shot, Meathead. The real fun starts now."

 **End of chapter**

 **Hahaha CLIFFHANGER! Don't you all just love cliff hangers? Aren't they just real peachy? Well, sorry to say but I am going to end this chapter here. The fanfic is almost over now with a possible two or three chapters left. I am planning to start a new KNB fanfic after this one though except it will be a different concept. (^_^). I hope it goes well…I'm still brainstorming so do look forward to the next one. I hope it'll be more entertaining and to your liking!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 – When I'm in da zone**

 **I never truly understand why I give my chapters such lame and disgusting names…Reflection of inner self? Anyway, as always with this arc, the English is in BOLD. Also, if anyone is interest, I have written 2 chapters for my new fanfic and they have been uploaded. The Fanfic is called An Eternity Past, so it would be extremely awesome if you guys could check it out! THANKS FRIENDS!**

 **I do not own KNB**

No one's P.O.V.

Kise and Aomine stuck to Jason like super glue. He was not getting past either of them, especially when Aomine was in the zone and Kise had activated his perfect copy. Jason began to get annoyed that he wasn't able to get past them and impulsively charged to the left to dodge the both of them only to be intercepted by Aomine while Kise managed to smack the ball out of Jason's hands and into Akashi's possession.

Murasakibara held up his hand to receive but Akashi knew that it would be a grave mistake to pass the ball to someone that heavily guarded. Luckily Kise was free and Akashi passed the ball without hesitation. Using his perfect copy, he replicated Akashi's emperor eye and crossed over, causing number 6 to trip onto his ass. The hoop was within reach but Kise was flanked by another opponent, with a heavy sigh, he passed the ball to an open Aomine. Jason growled at Aomine and leapt up, expecting him to do a dunk but Aomine was smarter than that and jumped to the side and threw the ball into the hoop which clanged loudly as it hit the rim multiple times before sinking in.

"What the? With that speed and from that angle…that puts most circus shots to shame!? How did he do it?"

 _Because he is Dai-kun and a much better player than you lot._

"The timing of your passes are so slow! If you pick up the tempo a bit, it would have made my job a helluva lot easier! Where is Tetsu when you need her?"

Kise frowned at Aomine's statement, slightly confused,

"Hah? You want faster? Can you handle that?"

"PFT! Sure I can! Your passes are weak compared to Tetsu's!"

Kuroko looked over to see tears roll down Momoi's face. It was pleasant to see Momoi this happy. As of late, the only tears Kuroko were familiar with was the pinkette's worry and frustration over Aomine's bad behaviour.

However, the time to celebrate was not now as Jabberwock managed to score more points, putting them in the lead by 19. The looks on Aomine and Kise's faces didn't seem to show any signs of worry or shock as they continued to remain calm and play as they always do. They were confident in their abilities and they had every right to be.

Akashi passed to Kise who leapt up effortlessly and shot one of Midorima's infamous three pointers, receiving a huff from the green haired shooter. As the match continued, Kise started to become the dominant player as he utilized his perfect copy to its fullest; weaving past Jabberwock with Aomine's speed and agility, analyzing the court with Akashi's emperor eye, shooting perfect threes with Midorima's shots and protecting the hoop with Murasakibara's impenetrable blocks. Kuroko could see the passion and the immense effort that Kise had put in to specialize this technique and the fruits of his determination was showing in a glorious form. As Kise leapt up to dunk the ball in front of the hunk of muscle called Jason, he remembered the gut wrenching words his former captain had told him,

"Please win. Not for the sake of getting us vengeance but as prod that we didn't waste all our time till now with basketball."

He would prove to the world that the efforts of his senpais did not go to waste. He would figure out how to win, even if it killed him. With a mighty roar and immense concentration, he focused all of his strength into his arm as he slammed the ball into the hoop so ferociously that the hoop shook and Jason fell to the ground.

As Kise looked up, his eyes glistened like golden lightning as he entered the zone. At this moment, Kise was the most powerful player on the court. If he had been able to accomplish this during the winter cup, Kaijo would surely be the victors. Seeing Kise enter the zone, Akashi decided that it was time he stepped up too.

 _Hey, can you hear me? I have a request._

 _I see… I can imagine what it may be. I was thinking that it was about time you asked me._

 _Lend me your powers. We need your eyes._

 _It's no skin off my back but…are you sure it's alright? My existence is a threat to them isn't it? Especially Tetsuya whom I upset badly, so there may be a clash between us and I may destroy the team's chemistry._

 _It'll be fine. They've all changed. They don't see you as an enemy anymore. Tetsuya loves you as much as she loves me, after all…I am you and you are me._

 _I see. Then I guess it will be okay if I fight too, alongside them and for us all._

The intensity on the court exploded as the crowd struggled to keep up with the speed of the game. The players dashed around the court in a rainbow haze, fighting for their basketball, reminded of all the effort and time dedicated to becoming the best in Japan. The third quarter ended with Vorpal Swords 10 points behind. This final 10 minutes will determine whether Jabberwock travelled back to America via rowboat or Kagetora had to commit seppaku on live television.

"Ki-ku, you alright? Do you need more ice packs?"

Kise looked up at the blunette with a grateful smile and nodded, too tired to even speak. The strain on his body was immense. Each miracle's ability was individually harrowing to do yet using them all in his state was extremely strenuous. Kuroko wrapped the ice packs around his ankles and knees while massaging them.

Kise stared at the girl as she gently tended to his aching legs. He couldn't help but stare at how magnificent she was. Although she was not super model pretty, there was this untapped genuine and pure beauty that she possessed; one that he would not be able to find in another girl in the world. Her eyes met his and he turned his head away, a flash of red splattered on his face as he used his towel to hide the blush spreading across his face. _Gah…Kurokocchi can't do this to me. I'll seriously die if she looks at me like that again._

"Okay, you should be okay. Be sure to watch yourself though Ki-kun…you don't want to hurt yourself."

Kise ruffled her hair and pinched her cheek, a friendly gesture as thanks for her care,

"Don't worry Kurokocchi! I will win for us! Watch me! Cheer for me!"

Kise received the ball as the tip off occurred and he leapt up for a three but his arms lost feeling and the ball tumbled off the court as he body trembled with fatigue.

"Vorpal Swords, player substitution."

 _Ah crap, after what I said to Kurokocchi….damn I feel like an idiot. I even said that I would keep going until the very last drop but I can't even lift a finger._

"Ahah lol…so…uncool…"

An arm wrapped itself underneath his shoulder and supported him up. The cold aura around the captain had returned.

"Uncool? I don't see how that was uncool. To get us where we are now, you have done well. Leave the rest to me Ryota."

 _Heh? This aura? Akashicchi is- he's back?_

Akashi helped Kise to the bench, the calculating look on Kuroko's face did not go unmissed. They eyes met each other, a flash of recognition and acceptance appeared in Kuroko's eyes and that was all the confirmation Akashi needed to know that she did not mind his presence. In fact, it seemed as if she welcomed it.

"Welcome back."

"Yes, it is good to be back, Tetsuya."

The coldness in his voice was evident, but laced underneath was a strange kind of warmth that she had not felt before with this Akashi. _He has changed. Sei-tan must have said something to him._

" **HAH The scrub finally ran out of gas!"**

" **Yeah! No way could he keep up that kind of play for long."**

" **What a shame! No it'll be like it was before. You used your trump card stupidly and it didn't even do shit! Thanks for all the meaningless work as usual!"**

"We may be back to square one without Ryota, but what was done was not meaningless. The workload was simply entrusted to me. However, you should not be worrying about him. Right now, you should be far more concerned about yourself."

" **Ha! What was that? Didn't quite catch what you said like how you're not going to catch this ball! AHAHAHA!"**

As Nash passed the ball, everyone expected it to land within a fellow Jabberwock player's possession however, it was knocked out of its path and off the court. The crowd went silent as did the players.

"I am absolute. Your head is much too high."

 _ **What the? He didn't change like the other two. It's like-like he's a totally different person!**_

"Oh, out of bounds? I guess I am a little rusty. Although…it won't happen again."

Akashi gaze pierced right through Nash, sending an unwanted chill to run through his spine. He noticed that the left eye was now a goldish colour instead of that brilliant crimson. Vorpal Swords knew that, although Akashi's other self was present, they were in good hands and trusted him like they would with the true self.

"Move."

" **What?** "

"That's an order. Remember…my orders are absolute."

There appeared to be stalemate as both teams continued to score points and block each other, Kagetora could see that, at this rate, there would be no way they could win if this stalemate continued.

"We can't go on like this and let Kise's lead slip away. We wouldn't be able to catch up."

Akashi patted his face with the towel, the air of authority and command draped around him like a cloak.

"There is something we can do. I need to rectify what you said about our outside being useless. We still have long distance shots. We'll catch up with three pointers."

Akashi turned to look at Midorima with his acknowledging gaze, its message was picked up by Midorima and understood immediately. Their close bond back in Teiko had become fundamental to this communication between the two.

"This will be a gamble. Do you trust me Shintaro?"

The ends of Midorima's lips curled slightly,

"You underestimate me. I always perform my best. Whether it is you or Takao, my shots will never miss."

As the two jogged onto the court, Akashi could see the uncertainty in Midorima's eyes. It was to be expected though. After all he had done during their game at the Winter cup, there was no reason why he wouldn't feel slightly uneasy.

"I have the Emperor eye. Yet, you seem to be uneasy still Shintaro?"

Midorima could hear the teasing tone in Akashi's voice. _So…this Akashi has changed as well._

"Don't ask such a foolish question Akashi. After playing on the same team as you for so many years…Ever since the first try, I have never doubt any of _his_ passes, not even for a second. You are no different, Akashi."

The match hit a peak as tension rolled in from the crowd and players. With only a few minutes left to go before the end, the urge to win became apparent in both teams. Midorima leapt up, shooting position ready, without wasting a single second, Akashi passed the ball straight into Midorima's waiting hands and fell into the hoop with a perfect arc and swish of the net.

"Perfect."

Kagami failed to block a shot, noticing the miracle shooter walk up behind him,

"Never mind that. You'll get it the next time."

Kagami frowned. _What the hell? Did Midorima really just say that to me? Seems like he's all fired up. He definitely won't miss any shots today…_

Vorpal Swords continued to rake in points as the Midorima and Akashi duet worked in perfect synchronization to achieve three perfect three pointers in a row. The scores came to be 3 points apart with 7 minutes left. If Vorpal Swords were able to score another three pointer, then they would tie. All seemed well until Nash let out a sigh that seemed to blow a storm cold air across the court. The atmosphere on the court changed as Nash walked towards the celebrating team, the expression on his face showed that he was not done yet.

" **I'd be pretty honest…this is surprising. I never thought we'd be pushed this far. I'll admit we made some miscalculations and our biggest mistake was you. This is the first time, I have met someone with that type of eye. The same eye that I have! But don't get ahead of yourself. What I meant was that the mechanism is not exactly the same. My Demon Eye is on a whole different level than yours."**

 _Different you say? Don't underestimate me._

Nash zoomed past Akashi effortlessly and without the others realizing it, he had past to a teammate who scored a three.

" **My eyes can see the entire court unlike you who can only see one player at a time. That means I can see the future of this game. You can't defeat me! Not even God can do it!"**

It all seemed to go well as Akashi managed to outpace Nash and pass to Aomine who went for a dunk but Nash somehow got away from Akashi and smacked the ball out of Aomine's hands. Nash stared down at his opponents. There was no way he would be defeated by such scrubs who dared to call themselves basketball players. He laughed at the way Akashi dared to stand in his way and even try to fight against him. _I'll show you monkeys what it means to be strong._

" **The answer is obvious as to why I beat you – I am stronger."**

With a twist of his feet, he swerved around Akashi, causing him to slip and fall back onto the cold court floor. The shock in his face evident as he slowly processed the last few seconds. Kagami jumped up to stop Nash from dunking but he managed to move the ball out of the way and into the hoop while making Kagami bump into him at the same time. Jabberwock earned a free throw, bring the scores to 7 points difference.

Murasakibara noticed that his red headed captain was still in shock as he sat on the ground, he wouldn't let this ruin his image or his pride.

"Akachin, get up. This isn't like you. Can you leave him to me? Akachin won't lose to someone like him and it must be really hard even for Akachin, so leave the offense and defense to me for now, okay?"

Midorima and crew stared in shock at Murasakibara's newly formed maturity and the incredible confidence,

"Whatever happens, we have to win. Even if it kills us, we have to win right? Also, Kurochin, Rikochin or Sacchin…can I borrow a hair tie?"

Momoi handed him a simple black hair tie which he used to tie his long violet hair back. Kuroko smiled at the gesture as it meant that he was finally getting serious now. It reminded her of her match with Yosen during the Winter Cup. It was not as surprising as the smile that spread across his face as he held his own against Jason who couldn't move past the titan.

"Hm~ That smile, it's like the one that Kagami and Dai-kun have when they enjoy facing a strong opponent."

"Yeah! You're right but it's unusual to see that kind of smile on his face. After all, he seems to only have one type of expression on his face most of the time."

With his new strength, Murasakibara blocked Jason from dunking and overpowered him with his own dunks. This victory of Jason provided a boost in Murasakibara's abilities as he embraced the his love for playing basketball.

The fury in Jason exploded as he was bested by Murasakibara one time too many. His arm, which had been raised to unsuccessfully block the dunk, swung towards Murasakibara, pushing his arm and causing him to fall over to the side. The impact of this action caused him to push his hand down to lessen the impact of the fall but from that height and angle, it broke the bones in his wrist.

The giant rolled over onto his knees and howled in pain, gripping his wrist which throbbed; the pain equivalent to thousands of red hot pins shoved into his wrist. The whole team rushed to the aid as the violet haired giant trembled, not with pain, but with immense and uncontrollable anger. He knew that his broken wrist meant he was not going to be able to play the rest of this game or any other games in the near future.

Kagami exploded with fury as well. He, and the others, knew that this was no accident and in a moment of rage, Jason had injured his opponent, removing him from the picture.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

" **Heh? I don't know what cha talking about! It's an accident! A crash under the basket like that happens often doesn't it? He was just unlucky! The one who wins is the last one standing!"**

Vorpal Swords glared at the tanned gorilla with combine rage as they knew they couldn't prove that it was no accident and even if they did, it wasn't going to repair Murasakibara's broken bones.

"Step aside! I want to beat the shit out of this guy!"

Murasakibara stood up, ready to annihilate Jason when a soft and reassuring hand gripped his shoulder gently. A soothing voice, laced with immeasurable hatred stopped him in his tracks.

"That's enough Mura-kun. There is no need for you to act recklessly. Let me handle this. It's about time I entered the scene again. Please calm down. You're not the only one who has a bone to pick with these guys. Take a well-deserved break Mura-kun and look after yourself. I'll take it from here."

Both teams turned upon hearing the blunette's voice. All ears could hear the animosity wrapped in those words. The glare that had found its place on Kuroko's face was a sight to behold. That usual calmness and her gentle expression had morphed to become unnaturally hostile and fierce that could blast a hole through someone's head. Aomine and Kagami recognized this look. It was the same one that she had given Haizaki when he injured her and when Hanamiya injured Teppei. _Shit's about to hit the roof._

Jabberwock flinched slightly at the intensity of that glare but laughed. As if a little girl could actually hurt them.

" **Oi Silver! That little bitch from the other day is giving you quite the stink eye!"**

" **EH? Cute!"**

" **Got guts hasn't she?"**

Murasakibara also noted that Kuroko was going to play for him no matter what he said and he knew she was going to do what she had said.

"Okay, I'll leave it to you Kurochin. In exchange, give them a good beating for me mmkay?"

"Don't worry, after I'm done with them…They won't be able to sleep for months."

Jabberwock were in the lead with 8 points with 3 minutes left on the clock. The game started but Kuroko got lost as Nash abruptly passed the ball to number 6, the person whom she was meant to be watching out for. He received the ball and went for a three point but he didn't realize that Aomine and Kuroko were right in front of him and he would not make the shot so he passed the ball to Jason who was free to dunk.

" **End of the line MONKEYS!"**

"Heh? What's so funny bitch? Murasakibara played like he never had before with us and Kise too. But you dragged their efforts into the dirt. You hit Kuroko and your attitude stinks like shit. I'm pissed. WE'LL NEVER LOSE TO A TEAM OF SHITBAGS LIKE YOU!"

Kagami focused his power into his jumping foot before soaring into the air and smacking the ball with such force that it ricochet off the ground like a speeding bullet.

"BOTH KAGAMI AND AOMINE ARE IN THE ZONE! IT'S A DOUBLE ACE AWAKENING!"

The game progressed with growing intensity as the end of the game drew nearer. Akashi knew that at this rate, he wouldn't be able to surpass Nash and this was letting down his team. It was up to him to overcome Nash and lead his team to victory as the captain. Kuroko ran past him, a smile etched on her face,

"Ne Sei-tan…you got this."

Those three words was all the motivation he needed as strategies flooded his mind,

"We'll use Tetsuya to the fullest with Kagami and Aomine in the core. I will be making sure to find perfect opportunities for you to shoot. Be ready."

"That goes without saying, I am always ready."

Nash smirked at the tiny red head before him. _Does this dumbass still think he can beat me? So fucking weak!_

" **It's impossible! He can never beat Nash!"**

"That is where you are wrong. I don't need to beat him. After all…We have the Phantom Sixth Man on our side!"

Kuroko, right on cue, smashed the ball to the hoop into Aomine's waiting hands. He went for a dunk but was positioned too low so he leaned back behind the board and flicked the ball up and over as it landed almost perfectly into the hoop. Nash noticed that his team were in a bad situation with Aomine and Kagami in the zone. As number 12 went to pass to number 7 who was 'open', Nash felt a chill as a shadow faded onto the court and caught the ball. Number 12 noticed that the girl was in a strange position, like she was ready to shoot. He reached forward to block her, falling into her trap as she fired a phantom shot in his face. As he reached up to intercept the ball, it vanished into the thin air only to sink into the hoop with a neat swish.

" **What the fuck was that?"**

Kuroko fist pumped the air as with 2 minutes left on the clock, Vorpal Swords were now 4 points behind. Things were looking up for the other members of Vorpal Swords but Akashi who was still stuck behind Nash. The frustration that the opposing team was actually getting the best of his team was overpowering as he lashed forward. He ankle broke Midorima after dashing past Akashi and dunk over the top of Kagami who attempted to stop Nash.

" **Bring it on monkeys. I'll put you to eternal sleep."**

"Dang, he's super strong. Nash is now at his peak."

"Yeah, so what? Right now isn't the time for us to be scared. Who cares if they are stronger? That's no excuse for us to lose to those scumbags."

"I agree with you Dai-kun, besides, we promised to our senpais that we would win for them and for us. We just need to hold out for a bit longer."

The group nodded, reassuring each other that no one on this team was giving up or letting their concentration slip until after the final buzzer. Finally the climax came as there was 30 seconds left with 4 points difference once again. Even if Vorpal Swords managed to keep up the pace, they were never going to close that gap.

" **HAH! What did I tell you monkeys? You'll never be able to stop me! I'll finish you all right here, right now. AHAHA What about this? If I win, not only does that old man have to slit himself open, but that blue haired bitch of yours is mine for the night! We'll use her like our trash can!"**

The fury in the GOM's hearts blazed again at his words about Kuroko. How dare he say that shit about their shadow? The look ok Kuroko's face said it all. She was beyond furious. She was going to kill somebody.

Midorima was shocked at how calm Akashi's face was, as if he wasn't currently focused on Nash or the game.

" _As I thought…this is our only option. To protect Tetsuya and win, this is the only way."_

 _Akashi stared at himself; his other self. They were separate but one. The other self was like a brother. He was always there to reassure Akashi about who he was and what his mission was._

" _What are you saying?"_

" _Nash is truly strong. As things stand, we'll surely lose. However, when I saw his demon eye I realized that the Emperor Eye is not inferior but incomplete. Why? It's simple. We are split into two separate entities and that is why I must vanish. You are the true Akashi. I shall return everything to you in order for you to be able to use the full potential of the Emperor Eye."_

 _His other self was calm, he had already accepted his fate long ago. He just wasn't quite ready to leave yet until now._

" _Is there no other way?"_

 _The other-self wanted to laugh. His true self was so unusual but he was also him._

" _Do not worry. From the beginning, my existence was never meant to be born. Being able to play together with everyone one last time…to see my love accept and trust me and look at me with that same beautiful tenderness again…to me, there is no better parting gift. Thank you and tell her that I love her."_

 _With a soft smile that he would never imagine to see on his brother's face, the two became one and Akashi's other-self vanished, forever. Akashi placed a hand over his heart._

" _No, thank you."_

Akashi eyes opened, his full sight restored as not only did he see the entire court but the true future. Every step and move each player made was seen and incorporated into a strategy to beat Jabberwock.

"If my opponent is able to see the future, then I will read his movements, even the most minute of twitches and gaze into a future ahead of that!"

Akashi saw it all. Within a fraction of a second, the ball was removed from Nash's possession and into Midorima's who scored a perfect three.

"I have waited for this moment. It's over, checkmate!"

With 10 seconds left on the clock and 1 point difference, Jabberwock grew confident that they would win. They believed 10 seconds were not enough to change anything.

" **We just gotta burn some time by passing the ball around and you will lose! WE WIN!"**

5 seconds left.

Nash jumped back, away from Akashi.

 _Damn it! He's out of reach. It's over._

5 seconds… too late to try and steal.

" **DIE MONKEYS!"**

 _5 seconds….not a problem for me._

The sudden lightness in Nash's hand notified him that something was wrong as in the corner of his eye, he spotted a flicker of sky blue before it vanished out of his reach.

"HELL YEAH! SHE STOLE IT! GOOOOOO KUROKOCCHI!"

The rush in her blood powered her across the court. Her legs moved in perfect harmony, not a single movement wasted. Nash jumped in front of her.

" **I DON'T THINK SO BITCH!"**

" **We won't be taken down by the likes of you."**

" **You better not get conceited! A split second is all its going to take for me to crush you like a bug!"**

"Well sorry but she isn't alone. **It's over NASH!"**

Kuroko tossed the ball into the air as Nash leapt to stop it while both Kagami and Aomine leapt up to receive it. The ball fell nicely in position for the two aces to slam it in, as expected of their shadow who knew exactly how to make their jobs so much easier.

"GOOOO KAGAMI! AOMINE! SMASH IT!"

"EAT SHIT JABBERWOCK!"

The combined strength of the two aces easily overpowered Nash as the buzzer went just as the ball sank into the hoop. Time stood still for a fraction of a second before the crowd burst into cheer and celebration. All around Japan, people leapt with joy as the colourful group represented the pride of the people which will never die.

Aomine and Kagami jumped on Kuroko with cheers as the GOM gathered around each other and celebrated the victory together. On this day a team of 7 players became one.

"WE DID IT! OMG WE DID IT!"

"Indeed! Congratulations everyone! Well done."

"Hmpf, Oha Asa was right. Today was a good day for Cancers."

"I'm so glad! Thank you everyone for your efforts! We, did Japan proud!"

The group looked at each other before Aomine lifted the blunette into the air and tossed her up like she weighed nothing.

"ARGH! PUT ME DOWN DAI-KUN!"

"Why is it that every time we get into trouble, you're the one to save our asses?"

"Because I am the shadow and your friend. I'll always be here to help you guys out. I will never give up on you. Besides, since we won….LET'S GO CELEBRATE!'

"I agree with Tetsuya. Celebrating is an important part of basketball. Let's go out to eat like we did back at Teiko."

"Sounds good to me Akashicchi! Count me in!"

"Fine, since I have time."

"EH? We going to get dessert?"

"MO! I'm coming too!"

"Count me in! If Kuroko is going, so am i."

"Sorry but idiots like you Kagami aren't invited!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY AHOMINE?!"

"HA? AHOMINE? SHUT UP BAKAGAMI!"

Kuroko rolled her eyes. They were strange. One minute they could work together so well and the next, they were at each other's throats. She noticed the vacant look in Akashi's eyes and knew something was filling his thoughts. She slipped a hand through his and gripped it gently.

"You know Sei-tan….You were pretty cool today."

Akashi raised an eyebrow.

"Only pretty cool? I was expecting 'extremely cool' or 'dashing'."

Kuroko's grin grew as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Is he gone? Did he really disappear?"

Akashi knew who she was talking about. The subtle sadness in her voice indicated she cared for him deeply as well.

"Yes, he vanished when I unlocked the Emperor Eye's full potential. Before leaving, he requested that I passed on a message."

Kuroko looked at him with confusion but said nothing. She was waiting.

"I love you."

The tears began to roll down her eyes but the expression on her face was peaceful. Serene and gentle like the flower he always knew her to be.

"Sei-tan…I love you too."

 **End of chapter**

 **So how was it? GUESS WHAT MY FRIENDS! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE! THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO READS THIS FANFIC. I AM EXTREMELY HAPPY TO KNOW THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ AND LIKE THIS BECAUSE IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE MY EFFORTS AREN'T GOING TO WASTE.**

 **IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY, PLEASE BE READY FOR THE NEXT ONE!**

 **HINT HINT: IT'S GOING TO BE ANOTHER KNB FANFIC.**

 **IF POSSIBLE, PLEASE LIST WHAT COUPLE PAIRINGS YOU WANT KUROKO TO BE WITH FOR MY NEXT FANFIC. AGAIN, KUROKO WILL BE FEMALE BUT THE SETTING AND STORY WILL BE TOTALLY DIFFERENT. I LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 – This is it…for now.**

 **HELLOOOO MY BELOVED READERS! HOW HAVE YOU ALL BEEN? I'M AFRAID THAT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS FANFIC. I MAY OR MAY NOT WRITE. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET'S SEE WHERE THIS TALE TAKES OUR BELOVED KNB BABIES…**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB**

~VERY LARGE TIME SKIP~

"Gosh! How can I be late?! Out of all the times to be fricking late, I chose today to be that day!"

The clock showed 4:25 am. Kuroko began to panic as she grabbed a pair of sensible jeans, a jacket and a blouse. She shoved it on at the speed of light and grabbed her bag and keys. She stopped at the picture of her parents on the shelf, gave it a quick kiss before racing out the door. She sprinted to her car parked outside and began to start the engine when her phone rang. She glanced to the side to see the caller ID. When she saw the name, she lunged for it and picked it up.

"Hello? Tetsu-Chan? Where are you?"

"In the car, I'll be there real soon. Sorry, but I have to hang up! Can't be on the phone while I drive!"

She hung up. Before leaving the house, she knew that taking the car was the faster option and thank the lord that her brother had left the car for her. The engine finally roared as she put the pedal to the metal and sped down the street. She glanced at the clock and saw that she had 5 minutes left before she was going to be skinned alive. Kuroko took a hard left turn into a back street where she decided to break the law a little. She had once taken Kise and Aomine to their workplaces and from that day on, they swore to only take public transport.

The phone rang again but Kuroko had no time to pick it up. The ridiculous ringtone continued to go off and she tried her best to ignore it. She made another left turn before turning right onto a main road. _2 minutes left…shit!_ She approached the traffic lights and prayed that the yellow light would stay yellow until she was over the line. When the light suddenly flashed red, Kuroko hit the breaks and managed to stop without hitting anyone or being hit. She looked at her phone and gasped. 20 missed calls in the past 3 minutes; all of which from a certain someone who was really going to kill her.

As soon as the light flashed green, she hit the gas and speed off, keeping to the speed limit of course. Finally, she arrived at her destination and parked in the parking lot provided; glancing at her phone as she ditched the car and zoomed to the building with bag in hand and phone in the other. She straightened up her clothing and fixed up her once perfect ponytail turned hurricane mess before entering the building.

An attendant walked up to her with a smile,

"Kuroko-san? They are all waiting for you. I will take you to the room."

"Thanks very much…uhh…"

She smiled again, an almost giddy smile, before pressing the elevator button,

"You are late you know."

Kuroko sighed before pondering about how _he_ was going to roast her this time.

"Yeah, I know….out of all days, it had to be today."

The elevator dinged and they both stepped out and walked down the corridor, her hands began to get clammy thinking about how the yelling she was going to get. As the door was pushed open, Kuroko was knocked over by a flying pink missile,

"MO! Tetsu-Chan! You are so late! How could you be late?! OMG! We are behind schedule by 15 minutes! We have to do your hair and make-up before 5:30! It's going to be impossible!"

Momoi was even more stressed than Kuroko was while a certain brunette popped up from behind the curtain and pressed her hand against her forehead.

"Momoi! If you keep yelling at her, we're not going to get anywhere! The stylists are all here and waiting and she's late already so let's get a move on!"

Momoi pouted but pushed Kuroko into the chair as a fine gentleman wearing a vest of hairdressing gear appeared in between two equally fine ladies with the same vest but one had cosmetics while the other had what looked like nail polish and the like.

"Thanks so much for doing this Francis-kun…I apologise for being so late."

The man smiled before swirling her around and facing her to the mirror, with a flourish of his hand, he draped the cloak around and began to work on her hair.

"Shush now! We have much work to do with very little time! LADIES!"

The other two magically appeared and one began to do Kuroko's nails with the help of the other lady. Momoi and Riko had finished their hair already and were getting onto their make-up. Momoi had gone with a pinned up hairstyle, where her bun was decorated with white flowers and long strands of her silky pink hair cascaded down her neck in perfect curls with a few strands on the side curled to frame her flawless pale face. Not much was done to Riko's short hair.

Kuroko watched as she was turned into a princess. Francis had curled her lush pale blue hair and decided with a half up half down style. He braided and pinned the top half into an intricate structure resembling a rose with the bottom half cascading down her back like a glittering waterfall. Her hair was then topped off by two pins that couldn't have matched it other more perfectly. One held great meaning to Kuroko while the other was very dear to _him_. Both were beautiful floral pins which shimmered like jewels in the light.

"Hair done! Minami darling! Have you finished the nails!?"

"Yes, they are now drying!"

"Good! Fera-dear! Let's start the make-up!"

"Yes sir!"

Kuroko was forced to open and close her eyes too many times as she was poked and jabbed with all the brushes and pens and whatnot. She could hear in the background Momoi gasping with awe before Riko called out,

"20 minutes left!"

Instantly, she felt the pace increase as the three stylists began to hustle and bustle to get Kuroko's make up done. A cold brush dashed across her lips and she could feel the heaviness of the make-up on her face. She was itching to scratch it but that would not be a very great idea.

"VOILA! It is done. Kuroko-san, you look like a goddess."

Kuroko opened her eyes to find a goddess indeed stare back at her.

"Woah…Francis-kun…is that really me?"

"Yes, yes…I know…I am fabulous at this. Great job Fera, Minami!"

Momoi squealed in delight as Kuroko stood up while Riko gaped in awe.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! TETSU-Chan! YOU LOOK SO PRETTY! I'M IN LOVE!"

"Kuroko! You're so gorgeous! Wow… who would have thought…."

Kuroko almost began to tear up when Francis screamed,

"NO! Kuroko-san you must hold back those tears! Anyhow, you must get changed! Hurry darling hurry!"

Kuroko was shoved into a change room where a large white gown shone before her. She slipped into it and the silky fabric felt like heaven on her skin. The dress was collared but the lace was clear to show off her flawless porcelain skin. The sleeves reached down to her elbows and went no further with the lace continuing to twist around her arm and show off her back. The stitching on the lace was golden and was designed to look like vines and flowers twisting around her body. The bodice was quite plain before the rest of the dress (the skirt part) exploded with tulle. The gold stitching really made the dress shine.

"Coach-ugh sorry Riko-san or Sat-Chan…can you help me zip up please?"

Momoi burst through and carefully zipped up the dress before tearing up.

"You look so amazing Tetsu-Chan! I can't help but cry! Yo-yo-You're s-s-s so pretty! I'm SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

Kuroko grabbed a tissue from the table and began to gently dab Momoi's eyes without ruining the makeup before embracing her best friend,

"Thank you so much Sat-Chan for being with me all this time. Do you remember that day I gave you the winner popsicle stick?"

"Yes, that was the first time I officially met you. why?"

"I just wanted to say that from that day on, I was grateful and ever so glad to have you as a friend. I couldn't be a luckier girl to be surrounded by the people I love and you who has stayed with me throughout the hard times. Even when we were enemies."

She giggled and tightened the hug.

"I love you so much Tetsu-Chan."

"Same here…"

Kuroko stepped out and she was ready. She was ready for the biggest change in her life. She slipped on her heels and Riko handed her the bouquet. Both Momoi and Riko were in their equally beautiful dresses. The choice of dress was their own as Kuroko had not demanded that they wore something she wanted them to. She wanted that freedom just as long as it was formal. Momoi had chosen to wear a long purple dress which hugged her perfect curves. It was a halter neck with a bodice decorated with small silver gems and showed off a majority of her back. The skirt flowed down her long legs with a slit that ran up her right leg and stopped at her upper thigh. Riko had chosen a more conservative dress. It was a pastel pink dress which was showed off her shoulders and hugged her small waist. The skirt was also tulle but covered her legs and floated down to the floor which made her seem much taller.

"Are you ready?"

Kuroko nodded and the three walked out into the corridor. Awaiting her was a large wooden door that seemed to lead her into a fantasy magical world where all her dreams would come true. Standing in front of the door was Alex, Kagami, Aomine, Hyuga, Mibuchi, Ogiwara and Hibiki.

Alex was wearing a stunning green dress where the neckline slid down her bosom to show off her cleavage but not enough to be deemed scandalous or too showy. The dress was a beautiful emerald colour that complemented her blond hair which was let down in slight curls. Kagami was wearing a black suit with a pink shirt and black tie. His hair was slicked back elegantly, giving him a sort of wild but tame look.

Aomine was similar but his shorter was slicked to the side and he wore a navy blue shirt with a black tie making him look like he was here to cause trouble but the kind of trouble that messed about with a woman's heart. Hyuga had his hair styled specifically to match Riko's. Apparently, Francis was friends with Hyuga's father and so Hyuga had planned to match his hairstyle and clothes with Riko. That was fine with Kuroko though. He was wearing a black suit as well with a white shirt but pink tie. His hair was also slicked back.

Mibuchi had tied his long black hair back and was a wearing a black suit with a grey shirt and a cute bow tie. Hibiki was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a pale blue tie. His medium length hair had been brushed to the side and tamed giving him a sophisticated look.

"TETSUYA MY ANGEL!"

"Kuroko-san! YOU ANGEL!"

Alex and Hibiki were the first to see her and pounced but was stopped when Kagami managed to grab Alex and yank her back while Kuroko dodged her brother.

"Alex! Really?!"

"Hibiki Onii-san…"

"Taiga! She just looks so damn cute!"

"BUT DARLING! YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL! THIS DAY WAS MEANT FOR YOU AND I MY SWEET!"

The others groaned in disgust as the doting brother pouted and began to cry like a child. Kagami took one look at Kuroko and blushed like an idiot.

"You…look good."

Alex smacked his shoulder and growled,

"Is that all you have say? You are so heartless!"

"Hey Tetsu! What took you so long? Jeez women take forever."

"HOW DARE YOU GANGURO!"

"GANGURO? What the hell?"

This time Riko, Alex and Momoi turned to yell at the tanned male who rolled his eyes.

"Look, I shouldn't be saying this before you go in there, but you're looking fine. If that asshole gives you any trouble, I got your back like you had mine."

Kuroko began to tear up and Aomine panicked,

"Shit! Don't cry! Your makeup or whatever is going to run!"

"Dai-kun! Thank you so much! Thank you to all of you for being here."

Then as if on cue, the clock on the church stroke 7:00am and the gang lined up together. First were Ogiwara and Mibuchi who had volunteered to be the flower girl and ring bearer with Alex with Kagami after, Momoi with Aomine, next and lastly Riko with Hyuga. Then finally, Hibiki took his spot next to his angelic sister in place of their father.

The doors opened and music flooded the huge church. A breeze whipped around her as they began to walk. The large group of people seated stood up. The flower petals that were in the massive basket Mibuchi was holding fluttered all around in the wind and the friends and family turned to watch with great smiles and many with tears. Kuroko looked around and she was thrilled to see all of her friends be here for this special occasion. As she approached the altar, she saw all her closest friends. At the front rows were the GOM and Nijimura, Akashi's father, all the coaches from highschool basketball, Ogiwara, Nigou and her Seirin basketball team. The members from Kaijo, Shutoku, Rakuzan, Too and Yosen were present too. Many workmates were invited as well.

The others began to part to reveal Akashi waiting at the altar in a gleaming white suit, a red shirt and white tie. His hair brushed back to reveal his beautiful crimson eyes and perfect smile. He was a prince waiting for his princess. Hibiki brought her to the altar, said something to Akashi which made him smile before taking his spot at the front row next to Coach Shirogane from Rakuzan.

Kuroko turned to face Akashi, a smile gleaming on her face which made him smile too. He held her hand and gripped it tight, feeling his beloved shake with either nervousness or excitement. He couldn't take his gaze off her and neither could she. The world seemed to stop as they continued to hold each other and stare.

"If there is anyone who is against or objects this harmonious matrimony, speak up now or forever hold your peace."

There was a silence and as the priest was about to continue, Hibiki jumped up from his seat and pointed at Akashi with flames in his eyes,

"I OBJECT! TETSUYA WAS MEANT TO MARRY ME!"

Everyone stared at him like he was an absolute idiot before Kise jumped up from the front row too,

"I also object! Kurokocchi isn't ready to be married yet! She is too pure!"

"Kuroko is too good for you Akashi!"

Nebuya's loud and deep voice called out from the second row,

"If she's with you 24/7, I haven't got an eating buddy!"

This earned him a scowl from Mibuchi who was in line and pointed at him with a huff,

"You nasty brute!"

Akashi, Kuroko and the priest watched as one by one, the crowd got up and shouted their own objections. Eventually, even Nigou and the coaches joined in and Kuroko couldn't help but smile. _You are all idiots._

Kuroko and Akashi exchanged looks before she burst into fits of laughter. Akashi couldn't help but smile as well at the audacity for them all to object, even if it was just to rile him up and wasn't exactly serious. The priest was dumbfounded and kept opening his mouth to say something but just couldn't. Masaomi stood up and turned around to face the group before a single word shut them up,

"Enough."

Everyone sat down but the grins that were on their faces hadn't left. It looked like they were all planning something but wouldn't say what until it was too late. Finally, it came the time for the vows.

"I Akashi Seijuro take thee Kuroko Tetsuya to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse; for richer for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish; till death us do part."

Kuroko's smile grew by tenfold as she returned her own vows,

"I Kuroko Tetsuya take thee Akashi Seijuro to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse; for richer for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish; till death us do part."

Ogiwara came forward with the rings as Akashi carefully took Kuroko's ring and slid it onto her ring finger on her left hand. Kuroko then took the remaining ring and slid it onto Akashi's finger. Both beamed at each other, eyes filled with love and true happiness.

"Akashi-kun, do you take Kuroko Tetsuya to be your lawfully beloved wife?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you, Kuroko-san, take Akashi Seijuro to be your lawfully beloved husband?"

"Of course! I do!"

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife."

Akashi caressed Kuroko's cheek before pulling her in close and sealing the deal with a passionate and beautiful kiss. The crowd leapt up into cheers and hoots. Kuroko turned to the crowd with a smile,

"Seriously, you guys are too much. But I guess that is what I love about you all. Every single one of you has made such as huge difference in my life whether it was in the past or today, I am grateful to you all."

The people cheered even louder and some began to cry; bursting into tears of happiness as the ceremony was over. The crowd began to diminish as people went home to prepare for the major party in the evening including Seirin. Masaomi confronted the two newly wed, Akashi was suddenly on guard but a reassuring touch from his wife put him at ease.

"It seemed not long ago that you and I had seen each other. It was only a few months ago when you showed up at my door with Seijuro and asked for my permission. I can perfectly remember challenging you before you proceeded to use your win over our deal to bargain with me. As a successful man and a single father, you must understand that I must only have the best for Seijuro so he can take over. I need a strong man who has an even stronger woman at his side. So I have one thing left to say, Congratulations on winning over his heart and winning over mine. You remind me so much of my late wife. She was carefree, beautiful and courageous. She never backed down from a challenge and fought to the very end. It is a very admirable trait hardly seen today."

"Thank you very much for your blessings. I will ensure that I do not let you or Sei down."

For the very first time, she saw a ghost of a smile dash across his face as he looked down at her, his piercing crimson eyes met her own,

"Your parents, if they were here, would be extremely proud to have you as a daughter."

He gave Akashi a accepting nod before he got into his car and took off. He had an important meeting that evening and had to leave. He had assured that he will send a gift but he wasn't going to be able to be there for the reception. Lastly, it was just the GOM and the newlywed couple remaining to take photos and enjoy each other's company.

"Kurochin looks so pretty…Like an angel food cake~"

Murasakibara placed his hand on top of Kuroko's head which earned him a look from a jealous and protective Akashi.

"Kah! Murasakibaracchi! You're going to ruin her hair!"

"Why do you have to be so fucking loud all the time Kise?! You're giving me a bloody headache!"

The two began to bicker again. Whenever they meet, it always resulted in bickering and yelling and just constant noise.

"Enough you two! We are here to celebrate Akashi and Kuroko's marriage not fight!"

"Actually Midorima, she is now an Akashi."

The group as well as Kuroko was definitely not used to this at all. Today's lucky item for Cancers was a garden gnome but in his other hand was a small bag of rice and a rubber duck.

"Here are today's lucky item for you two...Sagittarius and Aquarius. As you were not able to hold them yourself before, o kept them with me. Today Aquarius ranks first with Sagittarius ranking 4th. Keep these with you to ensure that today goes successfully."

Kuroko was given the bag of rice while Akashi had the rubber ducky.

"Thanks very much Midori-kun!"

The sun shone brightly as the gang went to their cars to head home to get ready. Akashi and Kuroko went into the large limousine that was decorated with red and white roses. Kuroko placed her head against his shoulder, resting casually as the driver took them to Akashi's home. The two were not permitted to live together before but now... When they arrived at home, servants came to greet them with confetti guns and streamers.

"Congratulations on your union Akashi-Sama and Tetsuya-Sama"

Kuroko had insisted that they refer to her by her first name but it was necessary to add the suffix. It was strange to be called "Sama" and even stranger to be called Akashi instead to Kuroko. She had a choice to keep her last name but she was insistent on using Akashi's. When they reached his room, Kuroko flopped into the bed, the dress poofing like an explosion of material as she lay there.

"Who knew weddings were so tiring?"

"Are you regretting it now Tetsuya? Because you can't. You're truly mine now."

She giggled as he lay down next to her and stared at her like she was a piece of priceless art. She loved the way his crimson eyes glowed when he was happy.

"I love it when you smile like that Tetsuya."

She snuggled into his arms as they lay there together in silence, appreciating the time they had together and each other's company. There was nothing that could be more perfect. A few minutes passed when Akashi heard a soft snoring and noticed that his little Tetsuya was sound asleep in his arms. He stroked her head and held her tightly as he continued to lay there with her, afraid to wake her up. He was starting to feel drowsy as he continued to listen to her soft snoring and felt her body rise and fall with each breath when suddenly the door burst open with a loud bang and in walked Mibuchi and Momoi.

The loud noise made him jolt and Kuroko began to groan as she had been rudely awoken from her sleep.

"HELLO YOU LOVE BIRDS!"

Akashi's gentle expression became hard as he glared furiously at the group that barged in,

"Mibuchi, explain yourself."

"EEK! Sorry Sei-Chan but we just wanted to get you downstairs. I didn't know you were sleeping."

Kuroko rolled over, still in her wedding dress which caused both Momoi and Mibuchi to shriek as they helped her up and checked all over for any damage to the dress.

"Tetsu-Chan! You can't sleep in your dress! You still need it for tonight!"

Kuroko pouted as she rubbed her eyes, causing the makeup to smudge; turning her into a panda.

"Sat-Chan! I was just sleeping."

They all knew how much she hated being woken up abruptly like that.

"Sorry! But get changed into something comfortable! We have something to show you downstairs."

Kuroko sighed as she shoved the two nosy busy bodies out and began to scurry for clothes in the closet.

"Here, you left some of your belongings here the other day. I had the maids wash them for you."

Kuroko gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she took the track pants and plain t shirt.

"Ah! Sei-tan, could you undo the zip please?"

"Of course."

The movement of the zip down her back sent chills down her spine. As he pulled the zip all the way down, he kissed her back which caused her to flinch and turn around with a face as red as his hair. At times he just loved to tease her because of her strange yet cute reactions. If his others self was here, he would clearly disapprove.

"Wah! Sei-tan! Don't do that!"

"Why not?"

Kuroko stuttered for the right words which only cause Akashi to continue with his teasing,

"What's wrong Tetsuya? Cat got your tongue?"

Her face went even redder as she stuck out her bottom lip and turned away. The dress slid down her body to reveal her petite but porcelain figure. She was curvy but not like Momoi or Alex. Akashi noticed the fading scar on her thigh and flashes of that day ran through his head. It almost drove him crazy to see her so weak and fragile. When Aomine had called and said that she was in trouble, Akashi abandoned his duties and immediately went to the hospital to see her, to make sure with his own eyes that she was alright. When she cried in his arms that night and when he saw her true nature, he knew that she was the one for him and that she would be the one to heal his broken heart.

"Sei-tan? Are you okay?"

He snapped out of his thoughts as he nodded.

"I should leave you to get dressed. It isn't exactly gentlemanly to watch a woman change."

Kuroko snorted and pinched his cheek. An act of intimacy which he would usually not allow but for today, it was alright. He wasn't usually a very touchy intimate type person but with her, he would allow it at times.

"Why? We're married now! Besides, I've seen you change countless times."

"Are you suggesting something Tetsuya? You know if you continue down this path, you wouldn't be able to stop me when things get out of hand."

"Try me."

"Is that a challenge?"

She gave him a cocky smile and he nodded. She challenged him and he was going to win this time. She won the last time he challenged her in middle school and now it was her that challenged him.

"WHAT'S TAKING YOU TWO SO LONG?! You better not be making out up there!"

The sound of Aomine's voice followed by a loud smack downstairs suggested that the whole gang was probably downstairs waiting. When Kuroko had turned to face Akashi, her face was slightly tinged red at Aomine's comment as she and Akashi hurried into their casual wear to meet the others. When they walked down the stairs, they could clearly hear a hushing sound as the gang went quiet. It was funny to hear them whisper and hurry around as if Akashi and Kuroko couldn't hear them when it was clearly evident they were up to something.

"I wonder what is going on… whatever they are trying to hide, they aren't doing a very good job at it."

Akashi smirked at her comment, knowing his friends, they were the least discrete people to walk on the planet. First of all, they had the purple haired giant who could be heard munching on something and secondly, they had Momoi and Kise who had no mute button and always spoke as if they had a megaphone strapped to their vocal cords. Strangely enough, the servants were gone too. Usually, there would be a few maids running around doing chores or something but the house had gone silent.

"Well, here goes."

Kuroko pushed open the door leading to the dining room before the room erupted into cheers and confetti.

"CONGRATS!"

The dining room had been redecorated with rainbows racing across the ceiling, balloons littered the room and now confetti and glittered covered the nice carpet. The poor maid were going to have a hell of a time to clean this up. In the middle of the room was the colourful group and Mibuchi, Hayama, Nebuya and Mayuzumi.

"Woah! Guys what is this? The evening party is later."

Momoi leapt into Kuroko's arms and cuddled her as the poor blunette was dragged across the room and plonked onto a cushy couch meant for two people. Akashi looked just as confused as Kuroko did but he didn't openly show it. When you hang around Akashi for long enough, you start to be able to pick up very subtle gestures or expressions that occasionally revealed themselves because Akashi didn't like to show his weaknesses or what he was feeling.

"Akashi-kun! You have to sit here next Tetsu-Chan!"

"What is going on?"

Momoi didn't reply as she urged him to take a seat.

"Okay, before the evening party, we wanted to just speak to you privately. Ki-Chan! Did you bring it in yet?"

"Yep! All set!"

Kuroko looked at Akashi with a worried look but he reassured her by placing a hand on hers. He recognized that look; it was nervousness mixed with genuine fear of what her friends had planned for them. It had happened during the engagement party when they decided to shove the two out a plane only to see all of their friends in basketball from highschool form a large 'CONGRATS!' on the ground below. Kuroko had come very close to passing out. She wasn't prepared for the jump when Aomine had shoved Akashi who was attached to Kuroko out the plane.

"Sat-Chan, if this involves jumping out of a plane again, I will murder you and Dai-kun."

Aomine snorted with laughter as he remembered the glare and curse she yelled at him as she plunged towards the Earth's surface. Akashi glared at the Aomine who smirked in return as if he didn't regret his decision.

"Ha! I wish! Not after you and Akashi bashed the shit out of me after. Though it was worth it to see you scream that loudly Tetsu. What did you say again? Something like 'Fuck you Dai-kun!?'"

Kise began to laugh too,

"Actually Kurokocchi said, 'Fuck you Dai-kun you piece of shit.'"

"I should have expected you to curse me like that Tetsu. It really made my day."

There was a silence before the whole room burst into laughter, save for Akashi who was still stuck in the memory of plummeting at an incredibly fast rate towards his death. If he hadn't been so shaken up after, he really would have killed Aomine.

"Nope! This time, we are going down memory lane!"

The lights went out and the projector turned on, showing a picture of the whole gang. There was a play button in the middle of the screen and Kise pressed play starting the video. It was the hundreds of photos and videos taken right from middle school to now of the gang; all the good and bad times. The last video really struck Kuroko though. It was the video of Kuroko's 18th birthday party where the GOM and Seirin came to her house in the middle of the night to celebrate. It was before graduation so they spend time together to prepare for the future where they may not see each other again due to their different schedules, especially Akashi who was working to take over his father's company. Seirin left that night after hours of fun and games while the GOM decided to sleep over. As the video finished with individual messages from the GOM, Kuroko had already broken down into tears.

Akashi gripped her hand and wiped her tears as the lights came back on and the whole room was also in tears.

"Guys! That was so sweet. I didn't know you had all those videos and pictures!"

"It was all Satsuki. Her skills to scout was scary and she used it to take photos and videos during our meet ups."

Kuroko leapt up from her chair and embraced them all.

"Thank you so much guys. I feel so special to have such amazing friends."

"Indeed. Despite the horrible way I had treated you back in middle school and highschool, I am proud and glad to have friends I can depend on. Thank you."

And in this moment, Kuroko knew that this was something she would never forget. She was surrounded by the people she loved and could rely on with her life but most importantly, she was beside her other self. Her other fated half. She gripped tighter onto Akashi's hand which caused him to look at her with his beautiful and warming eyes. The ones she had grown to love even more over all these years. He gripped her even tighter.

For a minute, he forgot about the company he had over and placed a gentle but loving kiss on Kuroko's soft pink lips. Kuroko melted under the intensity of the feelings that Akashi had placed into this kiss. The tickle of his hair against her cheek and the burning desire in his crimson eyes; the doors to his soul and in them, she could see her whole life with him…

All because of a familiar touch.

 **End**

 **So, after careful consideration, I have decided to end the fanfic here. I want to thank all of you for reading and sticking with me. Words cannot explain how much I appreciate all of you and the fact that you enjoyed this fanfic makes my heart sing. I had a great time writing this fanfic (despite taking forever to update)…**

 **I've also written another fanfic called 'A Game of Embers'. This story is set in a different storyline with an OC. It is also GOMxOC but the main character is very different from the Kuroko that I have portrayed in this fanfic. It's a somewhat fantasy/ historical type story so if you enjoy that kind of genre, please go ahead and read it.**

 **Once again, thank you so much for reading. I love you guys so much!**

 **Lots of Love from,**

 **Ebony'n'IvoryAngel.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Notice!**

 **To anyone who didn't see that I have changed chapter 42, I have officially finished 'A Familiar Touch'. Originally, I had planned to make it a bit longer but because I decided that I didn't want to waffle and go on and on and leave a cute ending, I ended the story at chapter 42. So please go back and read it again now that I have altered it.**

 **I'm sorry to have to advertise but if it interests you, please go check out my new fanfic, 'A Game of Embers'. It is also about the our KNB friends…but it is set in a different era/land. I don't own anything but my OC and the storyline. It is a somewhat different style of writing than A Familiar Touch but I think I like where it is going.**

 **Anyway, I'm rambling on…but I hope that you guys really enjoyed this fanfic. It's been an absolute pleasure writing for you guys and I hope that you guys didn't die of boredom or anything while reading it. Thank you for all the supportive comments and actually reading it. I just wanted to say that, seeing you guys follow and favourite the story as well as seeing so many people across the world read this makes me want to cry with joy. It really warms the heart to see that you guys enjoyed what I wrote. So Thank you very much for everything.**

 **I hope to see some of you with A Game of Embers.**

 **Angel out!**


End file.
